


[|..Welcome to the New Age..|] (Avatar: LoK)

by KeyBearer, RoadToDusk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Republic City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 209,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBearer/pseuds/KeyBearer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadToDusk/pseuds/RoadToDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mainland of the sea sits Republic City; the dawning of a new age where Geo Roman is a police officer under Commander Beifong’s expertise. Little is known of his history, for he rather takes his mind off of it and pays attention to his promising future on a metal plate of his advancing career in the force. The city is in well hands, that is...until a new villain shows his mask.</p><p>Amon begins to terrorize the whole city into succumbing to his bending-relieving prodigy. With the benders in total fear and chaos and the non-benders in full riot and support, Beifong begins to find tactics into bringing down the god-like man, and comes up with a solution that will bring a fugitive that has been locked up for more than a decade into the game. Little does Geo know that he is working with something beyond his anticipation, and Amon is not too far behind in his tracks.</p><p>Will the officer prevail over Amon from bringing down Republic City, and save the benders from their worst fears? Or will Geo Roman fall to the own plagues of his mind, and lose himself in the war between the Benders and the Equalists? Nothing is certain, but it is indeed the start of the Revolution of this new age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> At first, I had ideas for the original Avatar Aang adventures, but to be completely honest, I wasn't sure how it was going to work out. So, why do Avatar Korra storyline? I liked most of it, but there were some things I was nitpicky about. Either way it opened up a lot of opportunities, considering it touched more modern times.
> 
> I was rooting for Amon mostly. I love that man. He is by far the most intimidating villain in the whole franchise aside from the Fire Lord. He had such a tragic past, but man did he grow some tables and screw everyone over. That is how you take down a whole city of benders, and I really wanted them to progress further with him instead of giving Korra her cake (considering they were on a timed frame and a limited season, they did the best they could).
> 
> I decided to go with a male protagonist to see how it will go. It’s relatively new, but hey I love challenges. Whether you like or dislike him, Geo Roman is next up in line for my monstrous ideas. He is much older than the rest of the characters I have created, so I do warn any adult-rated themes, which include strong/crude language, strong depictions of violence, and sensual themes.
> 
> This is also a collaboration with the amazing RoadToDusk. We ended up working on it prior to the Legend of Korra airing. It was so much fun to explore such a new place and new characters. Her characters are hers respectively, along with the other canon characters who respectively are owned by the creators.
> 
> We own our own characters and the story we created for them, but we do not own the original story of the show in any form.
> 
> Without a further ado, here is the next story in line. I hope you like it, and the many adventures in store.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys and Road~

Name: Geo Roman©

Nick Name: Mole

Age: 26

Personality: Very reassured of himself, Geo never falters in dangerous situations, but at times seems too brash on his decision making. He’s not very open to meeting new people. When on duty, he is a stern soldier, and doesn’t ask questions until later. Upon entering Republic City, Geo took immediate action to join the Force team and did not hesitate to show what skills he had. He finds that using bending for good was more efficient to bestow order, and that quotation alone quickly put him to becoming a commander in the Force.

_“It is not by muscle, speed, or physical dexterity that great things are achieved, but by reflection, force of character, and judgment.” – Marcus Tullius Cicero_

_The nation depends on you;_

_It has shown you what you must do._

_Though the conquests are great and bring fame_

_Little do you know on how to play this wicked game._

_Remember there are those who wish you well_

_But too much, too deep they cannot tell_

_When you put on that glove on; You will see_

_Who you truly want to be..._

_Do not daunt to strive for success._

_Or the bulging devil within will commence._

THE BEGINNING:

One.....two....three.....four. Pause. Breathe.

One.....two...three...four. Pause, exhale.

One. Two. Three. Four. Pause, breathe. Grit your teeth.

One-two-three-four. A little faster. Arms tensed and legs straight up against the wall. 

One two three four. One two three four. Onetwothreefour. Push up, push down, push up and down. Up down, up and down. Sweat dripping down the forehead and running into his hair. 

One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. Onehundred and fifty in total. Kick off the wall and stand up straight; look straight ahead with a solid face. In the mirror on the wall, who’s the most emotionless of them all?

Cold water running down his back; built and made for an attack. Cold water rushing down the sink, but this man only know how to think like a soldier.

I’m a soldier, he says. I’m a soldier and nothing more. Slipping on his gloves with body solid and clean fingers. The ground is ready to rumble with dark eyes as cold as the void. 

_Are you ready? Are you ready to work, Geo Roman?_

Yes. He was ready to work.

FFW:

“To your left, G!”

_Faster, faster, faster. Don’t stop. Almost there._

“Halt! In the name of the law!” a second male voice rung out.

“As if!” the fugitive shouted back. He was using the center line of the street to create pillars and touched the ground to make a turn.

Dark chocolate eyes locked and teeth gritting. 

_Target sighted. Sprint._

With flicks of his wrists, and boots clamped onto the ground, the tall man began to propel himself forward as the ground literally rolled beneath his feet. The Satomobiles honked and swerved out of the way, but Geo Roman did not pay any mind to them. 

“Catch him, Geo!” He narrowed his eyes, looking to the woman running alongside the buildings on his right. Her arms continued to hook her metal cables along the rims of the gutters and rooftops, but Geo was so far ahead now that he could only hear his team behind. 

Ahead was the fugitive, though Geo gave the black-haired man no time to dash to the right. With a leap and a slam against the ground, the floor and its stone surface rumbled, creating a harmonious wave across the ground in front of him. In a sharp thrust, the man was met with a large concrete wall that completely blocked his path. The cars behind it immediately halted from slamming themselves into the back of it, but that did not secure a quiet response from them as they honked their horns in surprise. 

The fugitive, with a massive build around the shoulders and arms, stood up from his crash, grumbling. He shot an irritated glare to Geo, and made a trembling fist to the officer’s direction, “You stupid cop! Mind your damn business!”

Geo Roman was now standing yards away, and faced the man with no expression, “It is my business.” 

His mohawk was soft and striking, and swerved upwards to follow the soft breeze among the streets. His collared shirt flapped lightly but the chest it hid was completely striking and solid. His broad shoulders swayed as he walked a few steps forward with the ringing of his chains around his waist. His boots thudded to a stop with pants bagged at the rims, hiding his built legs and thighs. His arms lifted as he straightened out the gloves on his forearms, adjusting the metal bracelets. He flexed his gloved fingers, but again, his expression did not change as the fugitive slammed his bare feet against the ground, and tossed the bag of stolen money to the side. He cracked his neck once, and then readied his arms beside him with one in front, facing Geo.

Geo kept his cold stare to the man, but the robber only laughed, scoffing, “What? Not so tough by yourself?”

“...You’re under arrest,” Geo replied in a raw voice, taking a step forward.

“You and what army?” the fugitive snapped coldly. Geo waited, but the moment the fugitive made a response forward, Geo swerved to dodge the oncoming boulder tossed to him. Geo rushed in a quick flash of color as he slid on his feet, knee bent out. He slammed his arms forward with palms flat against the air, though the command of the ground was at his whim; two pillars of rock banged from the ground to throw the fugitive back, making him hit the concrete wall. The robber grunted in pain and fell to the ground, but he was unable to get up from his now sore back.

Geo stood up straighter and walked over to the man, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. He stood him up properly on his feet, and Geo being much taller than him was having no trouble keeping an eye on him as he began to drag him to the sidewalk and set him down there. The man grumbled as Geo then let him go, looking down the street to see the nine metalbenders of his team arriving. 

“F-For being a bender....you’re such a traitor,” the robber coughed out, grumbling. Geo said nothing as he continued to face his arriving team. “Not supposed...to go against your own fellow bend-“

“Alright alright, shut your trap.” The woman from earlier arrived gracefully in front, and she instantly gripped and picked up the man from behind despite being much shorter. Her green eyes scanned the male as he grunted, and then they looked to Geo who inspected her back.

The woman was of her late twenties, with her brown hair layered among her head. Her bangs lay softly on her forehead with some strands waving at the side to give her a messy do. Her braided, lose hair hung over her left shoulder, but despite the lenient locks loose, she was very uptight in her dress code with everything buttoned up correctly. She quirked her mouth, and directed her vibrant eyes to Geo as he simply blinked at her. Despite being very upfront, Geo knew better than to go up front with a complaint or a comeback. 

“Yes?” he asked.

“I figured since all you do is hit that metal plate back at the Training Grounds, you will show a little mercy to the fugitives instead of knocking them around like dolls,” the woman replied, rolling her eyes a bit. Geo’s eyes tightened somewhat, his mind flashing briefly to the room until his attention was caught by the strong pat on his shoulder. He staggered a bit, obviously caught off-guard from dazing into his useless flashbacks. He looked to see it was no one other than Serge, the dark redhead of the group. It seemed he had brought the Satomobile ready, with a large metal crate behind it. 

Serge was doubtfully his best man in the group. Despite their silent quarrel in the beginning, Geo had come to terms to liking Serge, and was always pleased to see his determination when they worked together. Geo remembered late nights when the two would stay at the Police Station and simply just share the Training Ground room in silence as they practiced their own techniques. Geo would watch carefully at Serge’s skills, but despite Serge lacking some stance, he was very well off to getting better each day. 

Coming out of the passenger seat was a woman with her head half-shaved. She simply nodded to Geo as he did the same. Her dark, blond hair did not gleam, but it was miraculously straight to be like silk. Her sullen eyes looked to the ground, and then lifted to pick the lock behind the crate. She opened the small prison and then stood right beside the entrance of it with her arms behind her back like a robotic soldier.

“Terra, you can’t keep babying him like you’re his mother,” he replied as his coffee eyes looked to Terra in sort of a gleam. She walked ahead as Geo and Serge followed behind her, with Terra and the aiding Luo beside her. Geo directed his attention to the second woman, her dark eyes completely empty as she looked to Terra for reassurance.

“You’ll be alright?” Geo asked as Luo was ready to close the doors.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Terra waved a hand, grinning slightly as the bound man sat in the bench across from her. His temple sweated, but the next moment was silence as the second woman locked up the crate to keep the prisoner inside with Terra. 

“Shall I?” the woman, named Luo spoke briefly, standing perfectly straight in front of Geo. Geo merely crossed his arms and nodded, turning around to look at Serge while Luo took the driver’s seat. The engine started and Luo began to drive off with Terra and the criminal in the back. In the meantime the rest of Geo’s team was beginning to survey and clean up the area, leaving Geo to inspect them carefully as they did so.

Serge crossed his arms, almost standing shoulder to shoulder against Geo, as he watched as well, “I believe you have good reasons to do what you do.”

“That doesn’t mean he should always bruise every criminal we catch; that’s Terra’s job.” Serge looked back to see no one other than the bold Kai arriving. The colored man’s dark hair slicked back on his head and his tattoo along his thick neck tensed from the soft chuckle that emitted. His bright eyes smiled as he approached the two from Serge’s side. “Clearly, she has all the fun; she has perks.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping cleaning the mess?” Geo asked firmly, locking eyes to Kai who simply stared at him incredulously.

“Terra does whatever she wants. I shouldn’t be surprised Geo likes to pick favorites,” Kai simply shrugged. Geo said nothing as Kai began to grumble and walk away, with Serge and Geo looking at him leave. Geo’s mouth tightened as he moved his attention to the others fixing the street. It wasn’t long until everything was deemed clear, and the rest of his team began to redirect the traffic that had overflowed from their swift disruption in the road.

“He has such a big mouth,” Serge rolled his eyes, thumbing to where Kai had left. “Seriously Geo, why did you put him on the team?”

“I have reasons,” Geo replied moments later. 

“Clearly, he trusts him.” Geo felt the familiar scent of strong musk from his open side at his right. His eyes briefly shifted to their corners, watching the “Old Man” of the group inspecting the street with him. 

Hughs is a man of deep thought, and regardless of his age among the group, he was more of the father figure. Geo could only wonder what this man had seen throughout his whole life, clearly being in the force much longer than he was. Geo was not a man to wonder, but when it came to Hughs, he was the exception; a man in the force choosing to be under his command was perplexing, and interesting. It was clear, however, that Hughs could read whatever no one else could. His wrinkled hands rested on his hips, but his back was very much straight like a rock wall. His bright brown hair swept along his forehead as the Satomobiles created the breeze in front of them.

“...I do,” Geo simply replied, holding his jaw in his hand. He began to walk down the sidewalk, leaving Serge and Hughs to look after him.

“Sometimes, I wonder what’s going on in that head of his,” Serge sighed sharply, scratching the side of his neck in thought.

“Perhaps it’s best to not even know,” Hughs commented. “The young lad just can’t seem to find words at times. But...he is hard to read.”

“Too hard if you ask me,” Serge replied. “You never know what he’ll say next.”

Hughs smirked gently, gripping Serge’s shoulder, “Isn’t that always the fun part?”

BACK AT THE POLICE STATION:

While flexing his fingers in his gloved hands, Geo walked down in long strides down the metal corridor. He had left the Locker Room and was making his way toward the center piece of the tall building. He lifted his gaze from straight ahead to the side. The marble floor shined from the bright lights of the sun from outside, with the window doors illuminating from the heavenly rays. Standing in front of the main desk was a woman of short stature, and Geo instantly recognized her by the outward spikes of her dark hair. The tips of them were tinted red, and the large, black-rounded earrings glistened when she had turned to face him. Her sharpened eyes picked up to Geo, but beside Fauna was a completely different character.

He was the youngest in the whole building, with bed-head hair that illuminated a bright almond color. His bright eyes lit up the moment he saw Geo. The young man instantly crooked a goofy grin, and lifted a generous wave toward Geo as he began to walk toward them. Geo could only guess why he stayed behind, but as usual, it was probably to just catch Geo alone. Zuriel was not an annoying person, but it was obvious he was very naïve and impulsive than the rest.

“Hey, Geo!” the young man replied as Geo was now a yard away from them, rubbing one of this wrists. 

“Zuriel, why are you not in the Training Grounds with the others?” Geo asked.

“Oh, I thought to wait for you with Fauna,” Zuriel quickly defended, “It looked like she needed company.”

“I did not,” Fauna replied, “You simply wanted to warm up to Geo which is why you stayed.” She hummed with a brief close of her eyes, opening the manila folder in her hands. Zuriel shot her a glance, but instead of growing angry like the rest of Geo’s team would from Fauna’s soft outburst, he blushed red, and looked away as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, you just seemed to be on your own, and-“ Zuriel was cut off.

“You merely wanted to show your enthusiasm to Geo and get your hopes up with training with him, when we both know this is not the case,” Fauna replied as she began to rearrange some papers in a delicate manner, and turned the folder to face the contents of it to Geo, “He will continue to clash against the metal plate that is already hanging in the grounds.” Geo said nothing as he looked to Fauna, and then looked to Zuriel who only sighed in defeat.

“I’ll be there shortly,” Geo replied as he nodded to Zuriel. The young cadet began to sulk his way down the opposite hallway, and disappeared around the corner as he mumbled underneath his breath. Geo’s eyes averted back to Fauna who continued to stare at him. His eyes glazed down the documents in his hand, his eyes speedily looking down the words that had been typed regarding the man’s arrest and his charges, “All the documentation has been done?”

“I took the liberty of doing it to save time,” Fauna replied with her hands gently holding themselves on her straight hips, “Today certainly dragged on.”

“We’ll continue our training according to the same time frame as always,” Geo replied as he continued to scan across the documents with shifting, quick eyes. “Is this all?”

“Yes,” Fauna replied, “Shall I inform Beifong?”

“Inform me of what?” Both Geo and Fauna turned, looking toward the window doors of the Station. Heading inside was Beifong herself, a woman of proud stature and stern poise. Her dark, gray hair was buoyant around her head in curves, and her very light eyes targeted to the two. Her metal, plated body was one to behold for such a woman her age, but that’s what condemned Geo to respect her that much more. 

As far as he could remember, Geo had always admired Beifong and her powerful antics. He recalled the times he had been under her wing, with countless arrests and stake-outs through the time of his career. He remembered specifically when she had confronted him the first time when he was unsure of what to do; she certainly made an impact of his life, though he was uncertain if she knew about it. 

Instantly, Geo was very obedient to her commands, but because of the lack of metalbending Geo was able to deliver, he had to work extra hours every day in order to catch up with the rest. It was not the first time a sole earthbender entered the police force, but most did not last because they were unable to catch up with the metalbenders and their assisting cables to grip on the rooftops. Geo had found ways to keep up with the rest of the group, and had found himself new tactics of digging underground tunnels whenever he had to take shortcuts; the technique granted him the name of Mole, which he wasn’t too fond of, but he could not get rid of it after Beifong mentioned it.

The day Geo was granted a team of his own did not shock him, but he was somewhat confused on why she would even grant him such privileges and rank. He didn’t question it however, which is why he had the team he had now. He recruited most, while others seemed to drift their way to be under his command. Geo shook the memories off and faced Beifong directly as she began to walk to him and his comrade. They bowed their heads down to her in respect.

“At ease,” she lifted a strong hand up. Behind her the rest of her team began to walk in from the stone-beige steps outside. Geo watched as they all began to scatter in different corridors behind them, retracting back their metal cables from landing outside. Geo somewhat compressed his lips together, but directed his attention to Beifong who definitely noticed his wander of thought.

“Still working with the metal plate?” Beifong crossed her arms, raising a brow to Geo.

Geo closed the folder in his hands and turned it to face it to his boss, “We apprehended a fugitive.”

“Good work. That makes the sixth one this week,” Beifong nodded, taking the folder as she began to scan the documents inside it. Her thumb fiddled with the edge of the folder, but it was a quick scan until she closed it, “You’re free to train then, but I presume that’s where you were already headed.” Geo said nothing as Beifong scanned his face briefly, but accepted his silence as a yes.

“Have a good day, Beifong,” Fauna replied with another bow as Geo copied.

“To you two as well,” Beifong took the folder in her arm and began to walk down to head into the corridor, “Oh, almost forgot.” She turned as Geo did not move from the spot, seeing her approach him, “The new assignment will be delivered soon; I will need you to be absolutely free this approaching week,” she replied, “Though the date is not reassured.”

“Understood,” Geo replied. He began to walk away with Fauna by his side, and the two began to head down the corridor to the Training Grounds a litter farther back into the back section of the building. Once before the double doors made of strong metal, Geo pulled the bars back to let the two enter forth. Inside, the whole room was double the size of the entrance room, and an entire space of rock was shown for the floor. Several rock pillars were formed at the far side wall of the metal dome, along with several metal scraps on the far right side. Near the corner though was Geo’s hanging, metal plate, and he eyed it the moment he stepped inside. Before he could make his way, he was immediately stopped by Serge who had slid in front of him. Geo stared at him expressionless as Serge cleared his throat.

“Hey, why don’t you train with us this time?” Serge replied, “I mean-you’ve been trying to bend that metal since you’ve arrived and-“

“It obviously isn’t of your concern, Serge,” Geo replied flatly, cracking his knuckles as he began to walk around his teammate, “You shall tend to your training, and I shall tend to mine.” 

“Might as well just leave if there’s no group training with the rest of us.” Geo shot his eyes to the side, seeing no one other than Kai blurt out. His eyes locked to Geo as he stood up from leaning against the metal wall, his arms crossed. Serge looked between the two as Geo narrowed his eyes slightly, only a few yards separately the two.

Beside the shirtless Kai was another large man of similar stature, though Ruben was the opposite of Kai’s personality. Ruben was of kind respectable nature, with soft firm eyes of dark brown. His buzz-cut hair was of dark black coal, with a shaved goatee running down his jawed face. He cleared his throat as the apple on his throat jumped slightly from the action. Geo’s face somewhat relaxed to see Ruben step up, and with neither of the two liking of where this situation was going he was hopeful that Ruben would be able to intervene and end the matter peacefully.

Ruben turned to Kai, and gripped his shoulder tightly, “Let the man be. It is obvious his mind is somewhere else, and we shouldn’t interrupt him.”

“Then the training is pointless,” Kai interjected, groaning as he rolled his eyes. The tall man turned to face the rest of Geo’s team. Hughs was standing beside Luo, the two merely glancing between Geo and Kai. Zuriel had stopped folding his uniform, and gripped it in his hands to show his muscle shirt underneath his slender build. He seemed nervous of the confrontation, but the young male on his left with long hair stepped forward with his bangs almost covering the sides of his face.

He moved his ponytail to rest it on his back, and sighed as he gestured a questioning hand to Kai’s direction, “If you think it’s pointless, then leave. You’re wasting everyone’s time if you stay.”  
Kai faced the long-haired man, “You asked you, Caser?”

“No one is allowed to leave for the next two hours,” Geo instantly fought back, glaring toward Kai, “You’re going to have to deal with it; you are under my command, and whatever I say goes.”

Kai turned his sharp gaze to his leader, and scoffed incredulously, “If that is the case, then where is Terra? She doesn’t seem to be miserable like the rest of us.”

“Terra is handling other matters, and her skills are beyond superior than yours,” Geo replied firmly.

“And then I wonder what the two of you could possibly be doing so early in the morning. Training? I doubt it,” Kai crossed his arms. Serge’s eyes immediately widened as he looked to Geo. Ruben merely slapped his hand to his eyes and sighed heavily while everyone else stayed absolutely silent with Hughs raising a brow of the accusation. Caser however simply laughed in his hand, shaking his eyes as he looked to Kai.

“Are you insinuating I am having relations with Terra?” Geo narrowed his eyes dangerously, keeping his stance firm. “If you are, it is a grave mistake.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Kai quirked his mouth to a pout, raising a brow in unison. 

Geo only continued to stare, but without an expression of anger, he replied back, “It’s not true. Your assumption of me does not matter. If you’re so curious, why don’t you go ask Terra yourself. I’m sure she’s willing to fill you in.”

“Fill me into what?” Geo didn’t bother to turn around as the door opened in a loud bang. Kai’s eyes tightened as he looked to see Terra stride in, and she was the upmost unpleasant in her expression. Her eyes shot a glance to Kai who took an immediate step back to let her some space, making Caser laugh that much harder in his hand. Geo looked to see Terra look somewhat gravely to him, making his eyebrows furrow in question.

“What is it?” Geo asked.

Terra sighed heavily, her hands turning into fists, “The fugitive we caught today. He was kidnapped during transportation.” 

The room instantly tensed, and Geo narrowed his eyes, utterly confused, “He was kidnapped? How did that happen? When?”

“Not too long ago, when I had left them. They found the Satomobile toppled over, and the drivers inside unconscious, but they’re alive. All that was taken was the prisoner. That was it.” 

Geo exhaled sharply, momentarily looking across the ground, but then they picked up to Terra again, “What about the drivers? Did they see anything?”

Terra crossed her arms tightly on her chest, “All they can remember was stopping the car, and saw three men in front of the vehicle. Two of them had rods, and one had a white mask on his face. They remember feeling great pain, and passed out from it which might explain why the car must’ve toppled over. When they awoke, they were all gone and civilians were helping them get out of the car.”

“A white mask?” Serge tilted his head, “who in the world could it be?”

Geo tensed on the spot, but in a swift move he began to hurry out the grounds, and waved a hand to the side, “Team is dismissed. Terra and Serge, follow me.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Well this is relatively short, but it's better than nothing. I really couldn't add anything else to this, but hey, we're rolling into things slowly. Thank you for all the views thus far, considering I'm not sure how this is going to go, haha. 
> 
> Again, I'm busy with looking for an apartment, work and school, so I'm trying to squeeze writing into it. Thank you all for your amazing support, I really appreciate it (:
> 
> Onward to Geo Roman's story!!!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> KB~
> 
> P.S. Kind of excited for Season Three.......but...I'm staying neutral...for NOW.

_A white mask. A white mask in the city._

_Put the gloves on and see who you are meant to be._

_A white mask in the city. A white mask._

_Who could it possibly be?_

Geo's fingers ensnared themselves around the leather loop of the wheel, his eyes targeted and sharp to look ahead. The breeze pressed his hair back from his face, making it that much easier to see the road in front. Terra sat in the passenger seat and she directed Geo through the lanes, it was becoming crowded the further they ventured to the scene of the crime; gossip in this city was like a virus it seemed. Meanwhile, Serge rested his legs and feet up on the back seats, seeming comfortable with himself in his made couch. His arms were crossed on his chest and his head rested against the inner side, metal wall of the car. 

"A white mask..." Serge arches a brow in question, his eyes looking up to the ceiling of the Satomobile, "Perhaps it was some goons of the prisoner to set him free?"

"Could be," Terra added as she drummed her hands briefly on her thighs. 

Geo kept himself staring ahead, unsure of where his train of thought should be. A person in a white mask, could it be the source Beifong had been informed of a while back? No...from what she reported to him and the other commanders, it was a mysterious figure being spotted around the city, but there was no direct connection to that figure and this white mask. It was really too soon to tell until they got to the scene, or more information was pulled out. 

Sighing, Geo slowed the car to a stop yards behind the yellow tapeline set up yards away. It seemed to be in an intersection in the inner heart of the city, and it made Geo wonder who had the guts to topple a car over in broad daylight...unless you _were_ masked of course. Plus, there was a hoard of pedestrians standing around, looking over the shoulders of the officers Beifong had set around the perimeter. 

Geo, Terra and Serge unbuckled their seats and began to step out of the vehicle, Geo leading the way forward. Geo lifted the tape as several officers nearby recognized him and allowed him to do so. He let Terra and Serge crouch beneath it as he then followed behind them. The scene was certainly something to inspect.

Geo looked to the knocked-over vehicle, and looked to the hood of the machine. It was propped open with fumes and smoke still emerging out of it. It seemed to be massively dented. Though, the engine was fried? How...? Unless someone used firebending, or an electrical current to damage the machine. Perhaps, that was how the drivers were knocked out, but it must’ve been a massive numbing power to make them unconscious. 

Geo walked over to the car, standing in front of its hood now. His eyes narrowed vastly as they began to inspect the inside seats. Though, his eyes caught eye of the opened door in the back. There seemed to be no kind of struggle from inside the car, considering the prisoner had been an earthbender. Maybe it was his goons that set him free...

"Commander, Beifong wishes to speak to you," Terra approached from the side. 

Geo looked away from the car to her, then behind him to see Beifong was standing with a few others. She directed her gaze to him, and then beckoned him with two fingers to approach. Geo did so, his eyes scanning the ground to walk between the shards of broken class from the windows that had been blasted off the car. After several yards, Geo stood before Beifong, and two elite patrollers. They seemed bandaged around the arms, and Geo instantly inspected them to be the drivers that had been driving the Satomobile. 

"I gathered the full report," Beifong replied. "It seems your captive was freed not too long ago. However, it seems ambiguous whether or not he was freed by any of his formers peers or outlaws."

"I don't believe he was," the dark haired male near Geo's side stated.

"What makes you say that?" Geo questioned, resting his gloved hands on his hips. 

"Well..." The male began, scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I was semi-dozing in and out when the pain was subsiding. I could hear the prisoner asking who he was, but after...all I remember is seeing the windshield broken. That was it."

"Terra mentioned that one of you reported a man with a white mask," Geo tilted his head in question, looking behind him to the car.

The second male nearest to Beifong nodded, his amber eyes looking between her and Geo, "Before the car toppled over, I remember seeing a man, and he wore this white mask under this hood. I can't remember the details of it...the pain was too great for me to withstand."

"Understood," Beifong nodded slowly. She began to walk toward the Satomobile, "Roman." Geo bowed his head to the drivers as they nodded back. Geo turned to his left and began to walk behind Beifong who stood staring at the wreck of metal. She seemed to be pondering with her hand on her chin, her gray eyes pointedly observing the scene. 

"It appears they flipped over the car in turns of trying to flee them," Beifong replied, crossing her arms as she nodded her head up in the direction of the street line. She walked ahead as Geo followed behind her, noticing that Serge and Terra were inspecting the back of the car. They picked up their gaze to the duo approaching them.

"Beifong," Serge bowed his head and shoulders. 

"At ease," Beifong replied, "Report?"

Serge hummed, tapping his jaw with his thumb, "No floor damage to the road, and the back lock of the car was cooked off basically. They made a clean cut, though it’s uncertain how they did it."

"Perhaps they used tools," Geo replied as he went to inspect the back of the unfastened door. His eyes gleamed over the clean, burnt out cut of the center lock, his mouth quirking. It must be something very light and strong to be able to cut through three sheets of metal so cleanly. 

Geo cleared his throat, standing up properly as he faced Beifong, "What do you propose we do then?"

"Hmm, perhaps find some intel on whether the prisoner had ties to elsewhere. That's our best option, other than trying to locate him. Witnesses are giving descriptions he was led into a vehicle, but we haven't located anything of the vehicle's description. As of now, you can return to your post; I shall inform you if anything comes up in the matter."

"Right. Understood," Geo replied. He looked to Terra and Serge who stood readily to him, "Ready to go?"

"Yes sir," they both replied. Geo took one last look at the Satomobile, and then proceeded to head to their own that waited behind the line. The officers holding the perimeter made a break in their stream, letting the trio pass. 

With Geo at the wheel again and the other two in their seats, Geo strapped on his belt, turned on the engine and began to drive off from the crime scene. As he drove, he concentrated solely on the road, trying to remove the vivid images in his head. He heard Serge whistling from behind, knowing he was about to say something-

"Hmm, well any ideas?" Serge questioned. It was times like these...he was glad he had these two beside him. 

"It doesn't seem like the prisoner had any ties, but he didn't put up a fight either," Terra crossed her arms, looking out the window. 

"It's too soon to tell," Geo replied, his eyes narrowing to the road ahead. But...something else told him otherwise...

Terra looked to him, humming questionably, "Why say that? It seems we have enough to charge the culprits for kidnapping."

"We don't know what their motive is," Geo added in, "what could they possibly do with a prisoner that's supposed to be locked up for burglary? Human trafficking? Operational removal of organs?" Geo exhaled, feeling his neck tighten, "But then again, if those were the odds, than anyone would've been kidnapped...” Geo began to turn the car to the left, into the alleyway leading inside the police station. 

His eyes looked into the metal hallway they were heading into, and he felt a little relieved to be inside the lit room of the garage. He parked the car at the center of the driveway, turning off the engine and leaving the keys in for the next person. He opened the door and closed it gently, not bothering to look at Serge and Terra following him. Geo pushed the doors of the room open, revealing the hallway of metal and the various doors leading to the lockers and offices. Though, his main concern was not here, and he began to round the corner of the hallway, heading to the main hall of the station.

"You're both dismissed," Geo replied plainly. 

"What will you do?" Serge asked, stopping in front of the main desk. 

Geo stopped briefly, "What I always do." With that, he made his way down the other hallway on the other side, his eyes intent on his gloves as he began to take them off. Behind, he felt the vibrations of Terra and Serge leaving, though Serge had stopped momentarily before being tugged by Terra. Geo always knew he could count on her...

Inside the Training Grounds, the door closed and echoed with a loud thud. His eyes scanned the empty place, feeling more at ease to find himself alone. His eyes traveled along the dirt floor, but they soon landed to the far side of the stadium and the hunk of metal hanging by chains from the ceiling. His jaw clenched, and he proceeded to make his way over while already feeling his knuckles pulsing.

_Hit the metal. Hit the metal. Hitthemetal._

_You need to hit it. You need to break it._

_Break it, Roman. Break it._

His steps were made of hard stone, and his presence became more demeaning as he approached the object. It was as if nothing had changed all these years, and he was still here, when he was in his older teen years. 

_Hit the metal. You need to hit the metal._

Being optimistic about this piece of metal was ultimately gone, because the more he battled it and the more he tormented himself with it; he had not gotten any better. Bending metal was beyond his limitation, and he was unsure why; everyone else was fine with it...but maybe...it was because he was not like everyone else. Hell, he was far from it; he was the ring leader of misfits, and had a team of his own agenda. 

_Roman, break the damn metal._

He lifted his strong gaze to the metal sheet, looking at his shining reflection. Geo began to untie his boots and dropped them beside with his gloves on near them. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, able to feel every grain on his tough skin. His eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and his body began to bend slightly back to make his knees crook. He readied his fists at his sides, his elbows arching out like wings behind him. 

He exhaled deeply, and in rapid succession, his naked fists jabbed themselves against the metal plate, the thuds growing louder on each hard impact. His arms began to redden as he continued his assault, the sweat running down his temple and his hair flickering in the air madly. The gravel at his feet climbed up his ankles from frustration, but with a final clash he groaned and stepped back from the plate. His chest heaved slightly as he looked at the metal in irritation, the water shining on his neck and forehead. 

"Damn," Geo hisses as he runs his fingers through his locks, his feet pacing in anticipation. His eyes locked onto his undented reflection, and again he positioned himself in front, bent his knees and began to thrash his fists against the humiliation before him. 

Teeth grinding, Geo shut his eyes as he profoundly continued to attack the metal at his full potential. The droplets of saltwater fell around him as he dug his feet into the gravel, knowing that this metal was not giving up. Punch after punch, the metal clanged, but it did not budge to proclaim Geo victory. Not even after an hour of going into it, Geo groaned angrily as removed himself from his spot and held his forehead with a hand. He looked down to his blistered knuckles, seeing the skin was turning brown and raw. He was going to have to patch them up again when he got home...

Ending it early, Geo sighed as he collected his boots and gloves, dressed his feet accordingly, and began to fix the floor he had been standing on. With no evidence of him being there, Geo commenced to take his leave out of the Training Grounds. He strode through the hallway and found himself at the main hall of the station. His eyes scanned the window doors, looking out to find that the sun was setting, and was giving the floor a bright orange glow. He quirked his mouth, but said nothing as he walked through the surrounding people in silence. 

He made his way toward the lockers in the other hallway, finding several of Beifong's men. He paid no mind as he headed to his locker, retrieved a clean set of clothes and toward a separate stall. Undressing, his chest was rigid, but how it felt so hollow inside. He cleaned himself with trembling hands, but said nothing as he cleaned off the rest of his body. Stepping out of his pants and undergarments, Geo put a fresh pair of clothes on himself, a different uniform of the same design. He tossed the dirty clothes in a hamper nearby. 

He proceeded to his knuckles, but was only able to clean around his fingers and the inside of his palms. Gently as he could, he slid new gloves back on, locking the bracelets in place around his wrists. Now clean, he rustled his hair into a towel and began to head his way to his locker again. Clean socks and his boots on, Geo collected his bag and closed his locker with a soft slam, and headed his way out of the room toward the city outside the doors. 

Once outside, Geo sighed heavily into the soft breeze of the wind, his eyes flickering gently. The lights around the posts were beginning to light up, painting the streets now a deep bronze. Geo began to direct himself down the street, his duffle bag over his shoulder. His hair towered over most walking beside him, but he himself was enough to stand out from the crowd. His eyes looked straight ahead like a fixed machine, his footsteps soft and firm against the sidewalk he walked on. His free hand dug itself into his pocket, and the metal chains around his pants clinked around him. Making a turn, Geo found himself in the large Market Place of the city, and his eyes began to look around the closing stalls of wood and baskets. Hopefully he wasn’t too late.

With the metal sheet finally out of his mind, Geo searched for the usual, hanging green banner among the crowd of people. Further he walked into the ground, the sound of the pedestrians collecting around him. With a hum, he locked on target of the green fabric gently flapping on its steady placement. He began to gently direct his way through the people and toward the wooden stall. 

“How can I help y- Oh, Geo!” Geo’s dark, chocolate eyes landed on the male adorned in a green apron. His plaid pants were loose around his legs, and on his upper body was a simple black shirt. He wore a blue scarf around his neck, and his dark, black hair somewhat rolled in curls to rest on top of his head. His hair was cut neatly from the back. His small eyes smiled to Geo’s arrival, his mouth quirking to reveal a grin on its own. He was a man of slender build, and was much shorter than Geo, standing around five feet and seven inches. 

Geo had known this colorful character since they were teens, and ever since, neither has left each other’s side for as long as Geo could remember. Back when he had entered Republic City, the memory was so distant yet so fresh, with Geo having no place to go, and nowhere to turn. He remembered he was starving, and was trying to collect something out of the trash when he lost his footing, and fell back. He had cut the back of his arm, and fighting back tears. He remember that shadow casting over him, and Brent lending out his hand to him....

“Hey, Brent,” Geo greeted him, looking around the fruits, vegetables and fish his friend was selling. “Do you have my usual?”

“Sure do! Hard day at work?” Brent asked as he began to grab a paper bag, beginning to fill it up with Geo’s usual fish and other goods. Geo watched his hand swiftly collect tomatoes, herbs and cucumbers before changing his mind back to Brent.

“You could say that,” Geo replied, rubbing the back of his neck briefly, “and you?”

“Yeah....you could say,” Brent hummed, beginning to close off Geo’s bag. Geo reached into his pocket, pulling out his exact change out and handing it over to Brent’s opened, gloved palm, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Likewise,” Geo replied, taking the bag from his possession and carrying it over his shoulder with his duffle bag, “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“Hmm, sure. What is it?” Brent cocked his head up, resting his hands against the board of his stall. 

“Have you heard of any news about a man in a white mask...?” Geo asked.

Brent held his chin in thought, shaking his head slightly, “No...nothing like that. Is he some sort of clown?”

“I don’t know...he caught one of my prisoners today, and no one knows who he might be,” Geo shrugged. “In case you hear anything, since you’re my ears.”

“Sure thing, Geo,” Brent nodded, “Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah...same time,” Geo quirked his mouth faintly to a smile. “See you, Brent.”

“See ya, Geo,” Brent crossed his arms, grinning as Geo began to walk through the group of pedestrians again. Once out, Geo watched the sidewalks become denser in bodies, with the official time of night setting in place. The Satomobiles drove by easily on the streets while their shadows casted among the ground by the edges of the sidewalks. His eyes looked ahead to see the usual lampposts, and the apartments that held his room. Walking inside the window doors, Geo passed by the desk, ignoring the smiling clerk standing by. He began to make his way up the stairs, taking his time to the second floor. Once there, Geo shuffled his hand into his pocket, pulling out the keys of his apartment. Feeling the familiar exterior of it, Geo approached his room at the end of the hall, and thrust the key in the slot. With a twist, the lock gave, and Geo entered his dark apartment. 

Turning the lights on, Geo closed the door and locked it, tossing his bag to the side. He approached the counter of the small kitchen, placing the bag there gently to make sure it wouldn’t fall over. Next, he headed down the small hallway of his place, and headed inside the bathroom on the left. Once in there, Geo began to remove his gloves, wincing visibly as he gritted his teeth. 

With gloves now resting on the metal rack that held his towel, Geo turned on the water and dunked his hands into the cold liquid. With a shiver, Geo rolled his hands around in the water, a sigh emitting from his lips. Turning the water off, he collected his towel next and began to delicately run the fabric over his knuckles tenderly. Next, he reached up to the small shelf above the sink, opened the jar of ointment he had, and began to rub it along his skin. Feeling the coolness kick in, he knew it would be better in the morning...again. At least it wasn’t as bad when he had first started.

Turning off the bathroom light, Geo trekked his way down the hall again, ignoring his room at the end and heading to the kitchen. He collected the bag on the counter, and began to rearrange his food inside his fridge as usual, his eye cracking open against the bright light inside. Once that was done, Geo turned off the lights of the room, removed his boots and placed them beside the bed he had moved into the living room. Beside it was a futon, and he sat on it, sighing loudly.

He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the bed as he then rested back, letting his muscles morph into the soft fabric of the furniture. His eyes looked up to the dark ceiling, able to see the soft lights glowing from the lit posts outside his balcony. He could hear the river of the stream run through his ears, soothing his sense of self. 

With eyes flickering, Geo began to feel his chest heave, and his arms tingling from their torment not too long ago. His legs extended out, and he found himself drifting sideways, unable to remove the fact that really, nothing had changed. It’s been so long, since something had changed.

With this white mask emerging from the shadows.....why did Geo feel like...it was going to change....everything?

_Sleep, Geo.....sleep._

His eyes began to close, his head slightly rolling back.

_Sleep, Geo.....you can sleep now._

_Sleep, Roman. You’re going to need it._

_The cycle will repeat itself again. Don’t worry._

_Don’t worry, just go to sleep._

 

Little did he know.....it _was_ all about to change.


	3. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated for this story, but I'm pleased to announce that the next chapter is here.
> 
> The story is slowly developing on it's way, and I hope that more chapters will soon come to light about Geo Roman's story and his progression with the new character introduced in this collab. Thanks so much for the reads and kudos, my co-author and I really appreciate it. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy~
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie (:

Fully dressed and operational, Geo set his sights to the Police Station up ahead of the road. His strides were strong yet silent, his energy completely focused to arrive at his destination. His mind did not wander nor did it imagine; it was based completely on facts and experiences to polish the perfect soldier, the perfect Geo Roman of Republic City. Duffle bag gripped in his clutch, it swayed slightly on his shoulder blade as the sun began to rise upon the awaking city. His hair stood erect and curved, the tips jumping up and down whenever he took a step. The air felt fresh on the shaven parts of his head while the rest of his locks ran down the back of his thick neck.

He was finally approaching the stone steps of the police station, though behind the glass doors his eyes locked on something he wasn't expecting: his whole team was standing at the ready. He paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the troubling situation. They were all uniformed and facing Beifong whose back was to the entrance. Geo raised a brow, entering the structure. He won’t know what was going on until he actually confronted her, which was perfectly normal at this point.

"Hey, Geo!" Zuriel saluted loudly. Geo stared at him deadpanned while Beifong shot her gaze to the new recruit who pulled his lips back, sweatdropping from the sudden outburst. 

"Honestly, Officer Zuriel," Beifong held her forehead with her fingers, sighing in defeat. "Poise." Zuriel blushed slightly as Caser and Kai both gazed to each other from the back of the group, smirking. Geo could only guess that they had set him up to do that, or indicated it was okay for him to do. Despite Zuriel being new...he could at least catch up to the fact that Geo wasn’t...very social. 

With a clearing of his throat, Geo approached Beifong who was obviously introduced to his arrival. She gazed to him, "We have new intel on your captured prisoner."

"What's the report?" Geo asked quickly, his body solid and straight. So soon?

"My sources indicate the prisoner is near the power grids of the city, and I have kindly shown Serge the location of it. There is a warehouse that is thought to be abandoned. There is also word that he is not the only captured civilian of the city, but the details on that aren't clear for me to decipher. We shall make this a hostage situation, and it is your mission to retrieve them safely in one piece. Is that understood, Roman?"

"Yes, Beifong," Geo nodded firmly. He turned to look at his team, Serge and Terra front center with Fauna and Zuriel on either side. Behind were his muscle, consisting of Hughs, Ruben, Luo, Caser and Kai, "Team ready?"

"Ready!" They all saluted in unison, their faces staring directly at him 

"Let's move!" Geo commanded, bag in hand as he began to run down the metal corridor, the rest of his team following behind him. In a turn, they reached the hanger of the building, but instead Geo tossed his duffle bag at the side of a table, slipped on his gloves and raced out to the alleyway.

"Coordinates?" Geo demanded.

"Eight point five miles southwest!" Serge immediately answered. "We'll see you there, Mole!" 

Geo looked up to the ceiling of the rooftops, watching as his team whipped out their metal lines from their arms. They dashed across the air, almost flying into the sky. Geo ran faster as he concentrated on the edge of the sidewalk ahead, his fingers grappling and taking the form of tensed claws. One leap forward and Geo swam literally into the ground, breaking beneath it cleanly. The broken earth beneath him closed, leaving Geo in the darkness of the ground. His chest exhaled out slowly as he began to dig his way through. His feet were planted into a large mound, and in front his arms waved in swimming motions to push the rock and gravel aside. The rock ceiling above was not enough to generate air for himself, but with small pockets Geo was able to intake all the air he needed to keep digging through the rock. Faster and faster he went, still following Serge's direction without any distraction. 

Hostages? It did seem like a kidnapping, and it seemed like luck was on their side if they were able to grab quick information on the man’s whereabouts. Geo could only wonder where she got her source.

After a pull of the rock ceiling, Geo burst himself through the rock floor, standing straight with the pebbles and dirt rolling off his skin. He leapt out of the gap he was in, and closed it cleanly off with a rotation of his foot, leaving no traces of his passage. His eyes wandered around the bulky buildings around and the slight smog set around. His eyes scanned to see most were in commotion and business. He could hear the roaring electricity bending that pretty ignited the whole city entirely around; they would have to search with vibrations for their destination.

Geo turned his gaze forward, seeing his team was now zipping through the metal power lines of the high wooden poles. He his watched them land a few yards away from him, and he quickly signaled with a finger to the wall of a nearby, shady building. Geo approached them as he looked around the corner of the brick building, his hands searching along it to feel the vibrations inside. It seemed this one was a working building. 

“Ruben, scout the area with Fauna and Luo, and find anything out of the ordinary,” Geo commanded. Ruben and Fauna both nodded, and snapped their arms above their heads, their metal coils lifting them off the ground as they took into the air in silence. Geo looked to the rest of his team, seeing Serge was kneeling on the ground, and was feeling for the vibrations around.

“There seems to be a lot of commotion around here, so I doubt it’s near us here,” Serge replied.

“Makes sense,” Geo hummed, his eyes looking around the edge again. The area seemed completely deserted, but he paused, and ducked his upper body back. The edge of his eye caught the sight of a moving vehicle in the distance, and was heading down the path to where his group was. There was a driver, but he seemed to be carrying some sort of moving van. It seemed practically new, but a new vehicle in the parts of the city like this?

“Step back,” Geo tossed his hand down, signaling his team to press themselves against the wall; they did so, Zuriel breathing heavily near the far end. Geo sighed to himself.

Caser looked to Zuriel, his face hinting amusement, “Don’t piss yourself, either.”

“I think he’s about to,” Kai grinned widely, darting his eyes down to the short man. Zuriel shot him a glare, pointing a finger to him.

“Will you two shut it?” Terra hissed, regaining all silence. _Thank you, Terra._

Geo rolled his eyes and watched the vehicle approaching, though it turned around the corner, sparking his interest, “Follow. Quietly.” 

Geo turned and began to walk quickly around the side of the building, ducking his head as Serge, Terra, Caser, Kai, Hughs and Zuriel followed behind him. He peeked around the corner again, watching as the vehicle began to enter a building’s back entrance in the distance. The cranking of the door lifted, and then closed. The building itself didn’t seem to have any windows...odd. Geo lifted his gaze, seeing Ruben Luo and Fauna were standing at the metal wirelines on top, and nodded to him as they pointed to where the vehicle had vanished into. That was their building alright.

“Terra, Serge, Kai and I will advance from the front. The rest of you take the positions at the sides of the building and make a perimeter,” Geo replied next. Geo waited one second, and then began to dash down the rocky road to the warehouse. At his side was Terra, and behind he felt Serge and Kai dashing right behind them. The others’ footsteps vanished as they took the sky, gliding around the sides to land at the sides of the building with soft thudded landings. 

The four in front now faced the metal entrance of the warehouse, but before Geo could command them to open it, it opened on its own. Geo’s eyes narrowed and he took a step back from the surprise, Terra and Serge tensing in their place while Kai blinked in confusion.

“Well, this seems inviting...” Kai raised a brow.

“Help!” Geo’s body shook, and he immediately dashed inside. Behind him, his team began to run into the opened area of ground. Ahead, Geo saw some sort of stage was set at the end of the large compound, and kneeling on it were three bodies, one of them easily recognized as the prisoner he captured the other day. Geo gritted his teeth as he scanned the area, seeing there was nothing but several metal bars up ahead. 

“Geo, I don’t think this is....” Hughs began. “It looks like they’re in a cage-“

“RETREAT!” Geo shouted loudly, looking toward the end of the warehouse with flared eyes. Zuriel and Luo were at the end, but before they could make a move, a large heavy bar fell and blocked their path. Geo’s eyes swiftly scanned around, Terra and Kai immediately rushing to the bars and gripping onto them to metalbend. Suddenly, their yells echoed in the room, followed with the sound of a loud crackling of electricity. They both fell back in blue jolts as Serge and Geo immediately rushed to their aid, helping them sit up as Luo hurried over with Ruben. Terra’s eyes rolled in her head while Kai groaned in pain, his arms shaking terribly from the sudden shock.

“What the hell!?” Kai snapped, hunching his head over. Geo looked up to the ceiling, seeing there was nothing blocking his way to jump up.

“No one move!” Geo shouted, his eyes scanning the bars, and the prisoners who were struggling to remove their chains from the stage.

“We can jump up!” Zuriel pointed.

“No! I said don’t move!” Geo shouted firmly, his eyes locking onto Zuriel who froze in place, “No doubt it’s rigged.”

“Excellent observation, Mr. Geo Roman.” 

“Geo!” Serge pointed. Geo’s eyes flared open, and he shot his head around. His eyes caught sight of a man standing in front of the stage, adorned in dark robes. His arms and shoulders were adorned in protective gear, and around his head rested a hood, shadowing the white mask on his face. It held delicate, curved markings, and at the center of the forehead was a large orb of crimson. The man’s eyes were hidden in the shadow of the mask, though what made Geo very unsettled was the small smile engraved in the mask.

On the man’s either side were two figures, but Geo could not decipher who they were. They too wore some type of protective gear around their bodies, mostly around their arms and legs. Their pants were tucked into their longs boots, and their shirts in the thick belts tightly around their waists. Geo’s eyes traveled among their large scarves and the gas masks over their faces. What the hell was going on?

“Who are you?” Geo questioned angrily. He took a defensive stance, Serge and Fauna tending to Terra and Kai’s aid while the rest of his team assembled on either side of him, “You are under arrest for crimes against Republic City, and the kidnapping of the hostages behind you!”

“Oh, am I?” the man floated out boldly. Geo stiffened in place, his eyes narrowing vastly to the man’s direction. “On the contrary, I believe you shall me thanking me after. Shall we start the show?” 

Geo watched perplexed as the man he had captured earlier was suddenly rid of his chains by one of the kidnapper’s helpers, the two instantly backing away as they dragged the other two captives to the side. They squirmed and kicked, but Geo watched in horror as the two mysterious figures reached to their waists, and twirled two electric rods in their hands. The two prisoners instinctively froze. Now, Geo watched as his own prisoner was standing up, and was stumbling to his feet. His heavy body readied itself and faced the masked man, who stood casually with his arms behind his back, and faced him. 

“I will give you a chance to defend yourself, before I cleanse you of your perjury,” the masked man replied calmly. 

“You’re damn right I will!” the convict growled as he shot his arms forward, making the ground beneath the stage rattle. The man’s arms were soon coated with soaring rocks, and he punched them against each other before he yelled, and charged to the man.

“No, stop!” Geo shouted, but his plea went unnoticed as the convict began to punch the air, entirely missing the man with every strike. Geo and his team watched in astonishment as the man skillfully glided across the ground, his head ducking and weaving as his feet practically danced among the ground. He wasn’t bending anything to defend himself....was he a bender? With techniques such as this, they were so advanced for a mere nonbender to master.

“How is he doing that?” Caser promoted, his eyes narrowing as his teeth gritted each other.

“Stay still!” the convict yelled angrily, but the masked figure said nothing and continued to dodge the man, leaping backwards as the rock fists made dents into the metal ground of the stage.

“We need to find a way out of here,” Geo swiftly looked to his team. They all began to shoot their eyes about, but it was Hughs that replied next.

“We can dig our way out,” Hughs replied, “Can you make a hole for us?”

“AHH!” Geo shot his eyes around with his team, watching in disbelief to see the bender was kicked down, and was kneeling against the floor. He was left breathless as the masked man was now standing behind him, and was grabbing the back of his neck, holding the convict in place.

“Hold it right there!” Ruben shouted, pointing to him.

“I shall cleanse you of your impurity,” the masked man declared loudly into the room, his voice gritty and raw. His right, partially gloved hand reached toward the convict’s face. Before Geo could make a move, the masked man pressed his thumb against the top of the convict’s forehead. 

The convict’s eyes widened in shock, staring at the ceiling as his mouth flew agape. Geo and the rest of his team watched in shocking silence, unsure of what this masked man was doing. A few seconds later, the masked man left go and let the convict fall forward, hitting the ground hard. Geo waited in intense silence as the convict struggled to sit up, and was pounding and searching along the ground with his fingers. He shot his arms weakly up, but nothing was happening.

“W-What did you do to me?!” the convict whispered angrily, his eyes rolling as he tried his best to glare at the man behind him.

“I took away your bending.” Geo tensed in his place immediately, able to detect Zuriel and Caser taking a step back. Geo’s eyes widened as he watched helplessly at the convict, who was trying his best from his ragged strength to bend something...anything. No...this wasn’t possible. No. 

The masked man’s eyes lifted slowly, and Geo stared at him from above the stage, his body shuddering from the contact, “H-How is that possible?!”

“Anything is possible...if you set your mind to it,” the masked man raised a hand up, his fingers spreading up to the ceiling, “A new age will commence, and you are the first spectators of this demonstration. A gift from me, Amon, to the police of Republic City. I shall help you make the world a much better place, where Equality will reign supreme.”

“Y-You monster!” Zuriel shouted, his head shaking back and forth.

“No, I am the Solution,” the man named Amon replied, his mask direction along the line of Geo’s team, “the savior of all nonbenders. My actions will ring true, and soon, you too will join this cleansing of Republic City. Until we meet again, Mr. Geo Roman.” Geo’s eyes widened as he marched forward. In a gust of smoke bombs, everyone ducked their heads as the smog rained down upon their view. With several coughs and a loud rattle against the ground, the team raised their eyes again and Geo was quick to take his battle stance. However, he looked around, seeing the metal gates around them had fallen amidst the chaos, revealing them to the three prisoners on the stage with his convict lying against the ground, trembling in place.

Geo shuddered, his eyes looking among the area for the man, but Geo felt no vibrations whatsoever. How did he escape? It was as if he had gone up and vanished into thin air. His eyes caught sight of Terra and Kai now standing, shaking their heads out. 

“G-Geo...?” Caser began. Geo slowly lifted his gaze to him, seeing the rest of his team was looking at him, “How did he know who you were...?”

Geo tensed, his head shaking slightly, “....I don’t know....”

“He seriously took his bending away...?” Serge questioned next, intimidated in his reply. Geo bit the inside of his mouth, but he slowly began to make his way to the stage. His arms settled in front of him, and he pushed his lower arms down, making him rise to the stage. His eyes locked onto the convict who was now sitting up, and was staring up at Geo with wide eyes.

“I-I can’t bend anything!” the man replied hoarsely, his eyes sunken and trembling. Geo looked to the other two prisoners at the side, who too had a similar expression as the convict. Did....did he really take their bending away? How was this even possible? Only the Avatar could do that....but this man...this Amon was now playing some sort of holy figure. 

......He was going to go after the rest of the city. 

“...We need to report to Beifong. Immediately,” Geo ordered, feeling this dry sensation at the back of his throat.

“What about their bending...?” Ruben questioned next, looking up to Geo.

“....There’s nothing we can do for them now.”

AT THE POLICE STATION:

“What do you mean he took their bending?”

Geo stood very still, but he lifted a hand questionably up, his eyes looking to the side, “I’m not sure, Beifong. He just did.”

Beifong sighed heavily, holding her forehead in her hand as she looked to the ground, “This is not possible. It can’t be possible.”

“But it happened,” Geo added, his arm dropping to be still at his side again. There was intense silence for a few moments, “What do you propose we do?”

“...I’ll handle it,” Beifong replied, exhaling as she crossed her arms, “The hostages?”

“Luo documented for the convict’s arrest again. The other two were former gang members,” Geo nodded slowly.

“Alright, you’re dismissed.” Geo bowed his head and began to head out of her office, and walked his way down the metal hallway. His head lifted to his own group meeting near the end of the hallway, and he entered it, though he was met with complete silence. Everyone, literally everyone was sitting in such a dazed state, he was unsure if it was his rowdy team from before. Was everyone shaken up as much as he was?

Geo walked down the opened path near the door, and headed to his chair at the end center of the metal table. He slowly sat down, and rested his arms on the cold surface, wanting to ease his tension. His eyes stayed glued at his hands, his fingers traveling along the buds of his firmed fingers. To be able to take bending away, just like that.....how did he do it? How did this...Amon do it?

“Am I seriously the only one that is yelling in his head?” Geo lifted his gaze, seeing it was Kai speaking, his eyes looking around everyone else’s faces, “The bastard took his bending away. His _bending_. AWAY.”

“We were there too, Kai,” Ruben exhaled shakily, rubbing his face with his hand.

“...How did he do it?” Zuriel swallowed roughly, his eyes twitching among the table as he sat on his hands, “How did he do it?”

“I think we’re all asking the same question...” Terra flowed out, her fingers rubbing her temples while holding an ice bag to her shoulder with the other.

“What did Beifong say?” Serge asked.

“She didn’t say much, but she seemed upset about this man’s...power,” Geo replied steadily. 

“Then, it’s safe to say it was obvious this man led us there on purpose,” Hughs replied next, his voice gritty and soft, “Or else, how did he know we were coming to set up that show for us?”

“Think he let the information leak on purpose just to lead us there?” Caser raised a brow.

“As a warning to the Police Station,” Fauna reminded, rubbing her thighs with her hands, “He wanted us to see him, to know who he was. He presented himself to us. Though, he had a special interest in Geo.”

“Any reason why?” Serge questioned.

“No, I don’t believe so,” Geo added in, sighed heavily.

“Then, what do we do now?” Terra asked, looking over to him.

Geo looked back to her, and then his eyes gazed around everyone else, “...We go back to work. Beifong will handle for now.”

“...What if....he takes our bending away?” Zuriel questioned, catching all eyes to him.

“Don’t speak stupid, seriously,” Kai defended sharply.

“.....I’m being realistic,” Zuriel replied, his eyes hardening to Kai who withdrew his face back a few inches, “It happened to them.....and it can happen to us.” The room was drowned in silence, but Geo was determined to keep his mind busy, and stood up as he punched the table gently.

He caught everyone’s attention again, “Back to our posts.”

A FEW DAYS LATER:

The morning was progressively slow, with little crime among the city today thus far. His eyes lingered upon the many faces in the station, and it didn’t take him long to face the metal sheet once more. He could hear the rest of his team behind him, but he completely isolated himself to focus on the metal instead, in attempts of blocking the white mask out of his mind. 

The loud banging echoed in the room. The sweat dripped down his forehead and cheeks, his teeth gritting against each other each time after every energetic punch. His fists cried out every time he slammed his curled fingers, and quickly he increased his pace. His arms thudded the metal plate quickly in a loud rhythm that trembled his whole body, all the while his feet sunk into the dirt ground. The pebbles curled to latch around his ankles, securing his post from moving. 

_I am the Solution._

Suddenly, his speeding stopped and he slouched with both fists against the metal plate, his chest heaving greatly with his mouth parted open. His back dripped of sweat, his shoulder blades glowing from the light above. His eyes fluttered dark chocolate as he stood straighter, gasping and plopping his bottom against a hoisted, rock stand. He ran his rough fingers from the back of his head to the front, bowing his head in defeat as he shook it. 

Amon...Amon was on his mind, and he couldn’t get him out. That white mask, that blasted white mask. How did he know who he was....Geo could only guess...

His eyes glazed over his team, seeing Caser and Kai were training with Ruben on their stances. Geo could only stare in disapproval; with their postures, they could be knocked down easily. The women on the team seemed more conjoined and ready, but their kicks and punches weren’t nearly as enforced as the males. Zuriel seemed to try to train with Terra, but he seemed to be struggling to keep up with her advanced techniques, and considering she really didn’t seem to have a clue about Zuriel watching her. Hughs in the meantime was taking a break, and was merely observing the group...and Geo. 

Geo gave him a questioning gaze, but Hughs merely smiled to his direction, waving. Geo frowned slightly and looked away from the old man. It was there he realized that Serge was nowhere in sight. Wow, his team was more disorganized than he thought, but they seemed to be doing fine whenever they were on patrol. Not to mention, no one seemed to be talking about the incident about Amon anymore, or were they all trying their best to ignore it?

The doors of the arena opened, and Geo looked over to see it was Serge, who was steadily walking through the floor. Geo’s team stopped momentarily to look at him, seeing Serge staring straight at Geo. Geo began to stand as he withdrew the rock seat into the ground, raising a brow as he wiped his shaking hands into his white shirt.

“Yo, G,” Serge replied.

Geo raised a brow, speaking monotony, “Patrol?”

“The new assignment from Beifong has been enacted immediately,” Serge replied. 

“Did she give you a brief description of it?” Geo replied, bending the floor to retrieve his boots a couple of yards away. He leaned down to slip on his socks, and merely slipped into his boots as he looked to Serge again.

“It seems there has been a new lead....about Amon,” Serge replied. Geo’s eyes narrowed, though he didn’t pay attention to the rest of his team that had entirely stopped bending, and were listening into the conversation.

“Amon...” Geo’s eyes traveled among the ground. He flashbacked to the one encounter he had with a masked man...again. The name struck an uneasy chord....

“...Yeah,” Serge replied firmly, “Tenzin is also there. They expect your arrival shortly, but I’m reported to escort you there.” Geo narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he redressed himself and began to head out with Serge following beside him.

“Terra’s in charge while I’m gone,” Geo called out, pushing the metal bars of the door to reveal himself the hallway. “Is it the assignment she warned me about some time ago?”

“Yes, that one,” Serge replied, crossing his arms as the two shared an equal pace. 

On the way, Geo rolled his shoulders as he made his way to the main center of the building, “Did she give you a brief description? Why is Tenzin there?”

“From what she told me, Beifong asked Tenzin for some advice on it, since he’s part of the council.”

“And?”

“.....” Serge sighed, and he stood before the main lobby, making Geo halt, “....Tenzin wants to use a prisoner to help capture Amon.”

Geo stared coldly to Serge, his hands holding his hips now, “.....What?”

************************************

???’S POV:

Her head was bowed, her wrists in shackles, and her mind in complete zen. Her eyes were shut closed, focusing in on the vibration of the cell that surrounded her. They thought they locked her up for good, without the ability to bend anything till the point where they didn't even need to bother checking up on her. But this was a rare time, since Beifong kept an especially close eye on her. She never underestimated her, even on the days that she was at her weakest. But today it wasn't like that. Something was different. 

She continued to focus, listening to the vibrations as they came from above the earth. She could hear many footsteps and she always categorized the three she heard the most, slow paces, hesitate ones, and the rushed. 

Slow paces were more for those on business and didn't have much to do; the hesitated ones was the ones light on their feet and she could almost feel there panic on something going on, and then the rushed.  
Running, stomping, things that felt like a fight was occurring right above. Those...she's been hearing more of those lately, the violent vibrations that followed after those rocked her wooden cell proved her right. Word has it from a sympathetic guard who keeps her updated on the world says that a new revolution is rocking Republic City. One that may well change everything they ever knew.

The Equalist, created by a man who wishes to create equality in the world is ridding bending. Sky was sure to remember that name when she had first heard it. At first, it was nothing more than some few people in the park shouting in protest in name of the Equalist. But Sky knew better. That's how revolutions always start. She knew...this was only the beginning. At first it was something small but it will surely begin to grow into a wild fire that not even the greatest firebenders would be able to tame. There hasn't been such a commotion at this level since Yakone and on a much lesser degree her own father. 

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling multiple vibrations suddenly draw from down the hall, causing her to sit crossed legged and with her back straight. Her hair fell to the middle of her back, tangled and covered in dirt that covered her natural color of hair. But she didn't mind, it kind of bothered her to have such light hair. She raised her head, her bangs swiping to the side of her face as she heard the footsteps come closer and closer to the door till it stopped. 

Then the door opened. 

The convict blinked roughly a few times until a shadow came before her, and she recognized instantly who it was. She narrowed her eyes, her gray eyes flickering in amusement.

“Beifong, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here...”

“I could say the same thing, Sky Summers.”


	4. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy craaaaaaaaap....took forever to update SOMETHING. 
> 
> Here is the next part of Geo story for ya, along with a little back story with familiar characters! I do hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Have yourself a great day, and take care!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -KB~

Geo stood side by side with Serge, facing forward in the hallway at the very end. He looked over slightly to the side, at the corner of his eyes to see Serge looking to him. He looked slightly worried by Geo’s expression, but Geo said nothing and faced forward again, his arms behind his back as he closed his eyes.

“You know, I do not like the idea either,” Serge sighed heavily to himself, shaking his head. “But you know how Tenzin sways Beifong.”

“I can see that,” Geo replied, “I respect Tenzin, and his way of thought and judgment, but I don’t like his suggestion about this. How can the prisoner even help us?”

“We’ll have to see. Here she comes,” Serge stood straighter, clearing his throat. Geo opened his eyes and faced forward, feeling several footsteps heading toward them. He immediately recognized Beifong’s long and firm strides behind. Walking alongside hers, he could feel the tremendous weakness in the ankles of the person, slouching and nearly dragging across the floor. It was as if the life in the body was draining out of their toes and heels.

Geo felt Beifong stop behind them, and Geo was immediately met with the dry and dirt stench of the prisoner in her grasp. Though, he said nothing, and turned his head slightly, catching Beifong at the corner of his eye. The smell didn’t bother him, because it was something he had come across himself.

“Roman, you’re upfront,” Beifong replied. Geo complied, stepping forward as he opened the door of the entrance hall of the Council building. Heading inside, he felt Beifong walking in, the chains of the prisoner ringing in the air, and Serge last as he closed the door.

Geo led the way into the large, arched area in front of them, the council members standing behind a large desk with a metal dome covering their sky above. Geo faintly twitched at the sight of the metal surfaces around, but said nothing as continued to walk, and held his tall position at the side. Beifong stationed herself beside, but then drew the prisoner to her right, on Geo’s left. Serge took the position on the far left, and all four faced the assigned members of the Council. In front, Tenzin stood and nodded graciously at their entrance.

Tenzin was a man of gracious mentality, and seemed to have a mix of seriousness and patience bestowed upon him whenever Geo encountered him. A man of traditional ways, he bared a large arrow tattoo at the focus of his cranium to the center of his forehead. His red robes spoke upper status with the rest of the United Republic Council, its durable exterior gliding gently along Tenzin’s arms and back. It had been a while since Geo had seen him, but why on earth was Tenzin going with such an audacious plan? Unless...he knew the prisoner.

“I’m glad you’ve complied with my request, Lin,” Tenzin smiled.

“We’ll see how this goes,” Beifong simply rolled her eyes and pressed a stony stare forward, annoyance clearly lacing within them as Geo traveled his eyes among the rest of the members of the Council. His eyes passed the Fire Nation and Earth Nation representatives almost instinctively, because now he was staring at Tarrlok, the representation of the Northern Water Tribe.

It was safe to say that whenever Geo looked at Tarrlok, every encounter with this waterbender always ended with some sting at the back of Geo’s mind. Tarrlok was by all means a man that Geo would never get along with because of the way he presented himself behind closed doors. Geo already encountered his manipulating ways once, and was not going to be fooled into thinking otherwise. If it weren’t for Tenzin...perhaps Geo would not even be here under Beifong’s wing. Nevertheless, Geo knew Tarrlok was a man to watch out for; even his smirk to the Second in Command was grinding Geo’s muscles to tear his face away. He was far too boastful and clever to be taken lightly, and always seemed to sway the Council in his say. No wonder Tenzin always had problems on making decisions, or at least that what he always heard around the Police Station.

The waterbender folded his hands, and lifted them to rest them in front of his mouth. Geo watched him coldly, looking away slowly and instead looked to Tenzin who was at the usual left side of the table.

Tenzin nodded, “I understand, now, Sky-”

“Cut to the chase, I don't want to be told some lies as to why I'm here.” Geo averted his attention briefly to his left, surprised of the cold, feminine demeanor this prisoner held, but he _was_ slightly expecting it. His eyes caught sight of the chains rattling among the prisoner’s shackles. His eyes shot to them, his head slightly turned as he looked at her delicate wrists, her fingers curling underneath her palms as the chains ringed again. However, Geo couldn’t seem to look away as his eyes trailed across her smudged dirty arms, and her peachy skin that was dry and cracked. In a quick flash, his eyes lifted, and noticed her steel, blue eyes glaring toward Tenzin, and the rest of the members set around.

“You wouldn't have brought me out here unless you were becoming concerned over something you wouldn't be able to control.” The woman’s eyes turned to slits as she tried resisting snapping it seemed. She took in a deep breathe, and Geo caught sight of Beifong glaring at her. The woman recollected her stance, softened her expression, and lifted her weary eyes back up to Tenzin who was looking at her concerned.

“Just tell me why you need me,” the prisoner continued.

“Very eager, isn’t she?” Tarrlok replied, his hand resting on his chin. His eyes lingered among the prisoner as Geo kept his cool, his jaws biting beneath his skin. Tenzin shot Geo a glance, holding a soft demeanor amongst his presence. It always seemed to relieve Geo’s nerves as he exhaled again.

“I won’t deny your accusations, because they are true. Amon....we need help locating him, and I know you have the ability to help us track him down,” Tenzin began, Beifong keeping her eyes locked onto the prisoner.

Amon....Geo repeated the name several times in his head, remembering that dreadful mask he saw. That man seemed so skilled and moved to evade every attack sent to him despite Beifong’s best efforts to catch him. The man had no bending whatsoever...and even Geo and his team weren’t able to take him down in the first encounter. His motives to rid of benders....Geo could understand every reason why everything would be better....His mind began to wander, ultimately wondering if bending made everything....justice. So much trouble it brought. So much.

“Why me?” the woman named Sky murmured lowly in disbelief. How could this prisoner possibly help? She seemed in no condition to even stand.

Tenzin, having seemed to have heard her question, continued explaining, “Amon's actions are similar to what your own father had done; you could help us predict his next actions and save people's lives along with their bending,” Tenzin stared sympathetically at Sky as she turned her gaze away from his. Her...father? “You could help stop something before it becomes a greater matter,” Tenzin finished. Sky's head shook before looking back at the councilmembers.

“Even if this man is following in a similar path as my father's, he's obviously making his movements nearly untraceable. He actually has supporters that can't be distinguishing from the crowd unlike the rival bending groups. I would only be able to make assumptions on where he will strike next!” Sky argued. Geo faced forward again, resisting the urge to bend a wall around her. Jeezes...her yelling was getting annoying already.

“If you want a wild goose chase than the one that you have going on, fine by me, I’ll help you till you guys get bored and throw me back in the cellars,” her lips drew into a firm line, her chest moving up and down heavily as she breathed in and out from her nose.

.........Jeezes, how arrogant could this girl get? Who knows how long she had been locked up, and she’s willing to not even negotiate something. That’s probably the stupidest thing Geo had ever heard in his life. His eyes narrowed as he looked straight again, exhaling deeply as he tensed his arms behind his back. _Compose, relax, breathe. Compose, relax, breathe._

The council members all shared glances, hushed whispers emitting amongst each other, glancing back at the loudmouth for a moment before resuming their discussion.

“We can't force her to do this—” Geo heard Tenzin argue. Tenzin, can’t you make up your mind then? Was he regretting his decision on helping this female out of prison? Geo wouldn’t blame him if he was, considering her pretentious words already gave a bad example of her attitude about the whole dilemma.

“You know, maybe she'll agree on a term that doesn't just benefit the city, but her as well,” Tarrlok suggested. A tense atmosphere formed, Geo watching Tenzin becoming cautious in his manner of sitting, with his hands flat on the table. “I mean, she would be assisting us in the capture of a high ranking criminal,” Tarrlok glanced to Beifong with a smile.

“Where are you going with this, councilor?” The Earth Nation representative asked.

“I am simply suggesting that if this young woman agrees to help us till we say otherwise, then I would only see it reasonably fit to release her of her sentencing on her previous crimes.”

At first, it was eerily quiet in the room, making Geo dart his eyes to the corner of his eyes. He watched the female named Sky blinking ever so slowly, her eyes squinting and dry as they watched the man named Tarrlok, and Tenzin it seemed. They skipped back and forth, and Geo couldn’t help but look as well. There were a lot of verbal words going back and forth between the two that Geo was having a hard time keeping track. Geo was not fond of the way Tarrlok had mentioned the idea...but he did have a solid point. It would seem this prisoner would not help them without an exchange of something else because now, she finally shut up, and was listening to what they were proposing. Finally, the councilmembers leaned back in their seats, and turned their sense of direction to the female at the center.

“Tarrlok brings up a very good point,” the Fire Nation council woman nodded in agreement, staring at Sky sternly. “If the young woman agrees and complies with helping track down Amon, then she will be released of her charges on the act of civil duties to Republic City.”

“Does anyone oppose?” Tarrlok announced.

The vibrations of collapsing are very different; more lacking in form with the wave of motions dripping off, almost from existence. That’s exactly what Geo felt, quickly darting his eyes to the side to find Beifong catching the prisoner in her hands. Beifong slouched the girl’s upper body upward, trying to make her stand upright as the council members stood up, quite shocked from the stir of events. Tenzin immediately began to head forward, ready to assist.

“Geo,” Beifong commanded instantly. Geo was right in front of her, sighing deeply from the absurd action of this girl. His eyes looked to Serge who stared in disbelief.

“You got her, Geo?”

“Yeah,” Geo replied. Geo leaned as he hoisted the girl easily in his arms, catching the scent of dry dirt from her crusty locks.

“Escort this girl to one of the empty dormitories. I will come shortly to check her status,” Beifong resisted the urge to groan.

“Stay with Beifong,” Geo nodded to Serge who merely agreed with a composed stare again. Geo stepped back, and turned to carry the girl off into the hallway.

His eyes looked down to see the dirty strands cover the female’s face, making Geo slow to a stop. His narrowed eyes watched her chest breathe, and he adjusted her neck sideways to let her hair slide away from her face. His eyes caught sight of the darkened concaves around her eyes, and the smudged forehead and cheeks of mud. She seemed famished by the way she was breathing, and the way her body felt in his arms.

He reached a spare, lit room nearby, and entered. Very lightly, he twisted the knob and stepped inside, the door closing behind softly once he was fully in. At the side he went, laying the prisoner down onto the clean bed, resting her arms at her sides. Geo then stepped toward the door, locking it from the inside as he then faced it, his arms on top of each other behind his back. He spread his feet for balance and waited, his eyes closed as he consumed the vibrations of the quiet, immobile room.

Minutes passed...What has Beifong gotten herself into, listening to Tenzin’s words...? Geo wasn’t sure where Tenzin was going with this, but how would he know? It seemed like....so long ago.....when Geo was....

He shook his thoughts off immediately, and faced the door with a prompt, serious face. He exhaled sharply, but he swiftly looked behind, feeling the female was already shifting in the bed. She took a deep breath of air, seeming to wake up. So quickly? She groaned softly, but Geo said nothing and faced the door again, feeling a pair of steps beginning to walk down the hallway to their direction. No doubt by the quickness, it was Beifong beyond patience. Now there was a second pair, followed by a third. Geo could hear Beifong’s hushed hisses of comments, probably Tenzin she was talking to and Serge merely standing beside and watching. It was a few more moments before the door opened abruptly, Beifong and Tenzin entering the room with Serge waiting in the hall.

“You pulled a stupid stunt back there,” Beifong scorned immediately, pointing to Sky angrily who was beginning to sit up on her bed.

Tenzin sweatdropped, and he looked to Geo and Serge, “Thank you for your help. I will handle it with Lin from here.”

“Of course. Take care,” Geo and Serge replied as the two began to walk away, the door closing with a thud behind.

“Did she really faint?” Serge questioned as the two headed to the main lobby of the City Hall building. Geo’s eyes looked to the opened doors at the far end, his arms crossing on his chest as he sighed.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Geo replied. He paused in his steps, and looking over to Serge with a hint of seriousness in his tone, “She seems more like a problem than a solution for this.”

“From what I was reading in her files, her father was quite the influence in the gangs around the streets,” Serge shrugged, “I don’t really like the idea too much...”

“...Anything to get Amon off the streets, right?” Geo exhaled, his eyes looking outside to the busy section of Satomobiles passing by. “I suppose...hmm...”

“Sir Roman.” Geo froze, but turn his gaze to the side, and watched Tarrlok approaching from the hallway they walked through. He grimaced slightly, feeling Serge tense a bit beside him. Serge had his fair share of how Geo felt about Tarrlok, and Geo could only assume he wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear from this council member.

“What do you want?” Geo snapped coldly.

“Have you thought about my offer yet, Roman? You are quite the soldier, fit to be a leader for my team.” Geo blinked once, feeling Serge take a step to the side. He must’ve felt how Geo’s stance turned completely solid.

“I will not be a team of yours. You can count this as the last time you’ll ever ask me. I work for Beifong, and no one else,” Geo replied with a glare.

Tarrlok scoffed, gesturing his long fingers toward where Serge stood, “What is it that compels you to work under that woman so much? Pay? Your team? I will offer you more.”

“It’s respect, Tarrlok,” Geo gritted his teeth behind his closed jaws. “Something you will never understand.”

Tarrlok’s eyes narrowed, “Either case, that leader position will be open for you...if you plan to change your mind.” He smirked as he began to walk back the way he came, Geo watching him intently.

“Hey,” Geo called out loudly. Tarrlok stopped, looking back with a curious stare, “....What are you getting out of this offer, with the prisoner?” Tarrlok merely smirked widely, throwing Geo off-guard. The councilman said nothing, and he disappeared around the corner and out of view.

“Something doesn’t sit right with me with that guy,” Serge replied, scowling with a twitch of his lips.

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Geo replied with a scoff, “Let’s go. We have training to do.”

FFW:

The bright lights highlighted the room from above, Geo quickly feeling eager to start his usual routine...perhaps with the hope that he could chuck some metal at least.

Geo had removed his top garment, leaving a muscle shirt underneath with the pants bagged at his thighs. He cracked his fists and he swiftly sped forward, tossing his arms around to create a rocky wave, the ground trembling underneath his feet. It felt absolutely good as he shot his arms upward with elbows bent, throwing his fists forward to punch at the rocky pillar he had made. After a few throws and kicks, he stared at the metal plate hanging over at the end of the empty room.

His eyes narrowed at its sight as he continued to earthbend massive boulders from the ground, feeling his teeth grind against each other. Finally, after some enduring minutes, he dropped the boulders to the ground, completely seeing red as he moved toward the metal plate, standing before it as he stationed himself, immobile in front of it. Roughly he began to punch his way onto the metal but only felt it stand promptly from his punch. He increased his pace, the hair in front of his face now sticking to his forehead as the endless minutes grew, the bangs growing louder as he began to grow more frustrated. He locked his fists into hammers as he then began to jab endlessly into the metal plate, his teeth baring in a tight lock as his thighs burned from his still stand, his back and shoulders crying out as he did not halter his pace, wanting to bend this insignificant material.

Geo’s pace began to decrease in speed, but he began to push himself over his limit, feeling his blood run full strength with his eyes shut tightly, shielding himself from the pain against his knuckles. The rocks began to ride up his legs, holding his thighs in place as he continued the assault on the metal plate, making very slight dents, but unable to fully bend the metal as he wished.

In a matter of minutes, Geo panted heavily as he growled, resting his throbbing fists against the plate, feeling the sweat drip down his face with his hair hanging in front of his face. With gritting teeth, he scoffed, backing up as the rocks around his legs gave way. He yelled as he shot his arm down, encasing his whole arm and fist into a hard, rocky surface. Suddenly he launched the made-fist forward, throwing the metal plate off of its hinges. His angry pants filled his lungs as he stared down at the fallen object, his eyes flashing in his sockets, flaring with impatience.

It seemed his persistence was getting him nowhere anywhere. Why did Beifong make this look so damn easy? He then plopped himself down against the ground, throwing the rocky glove off and gripping his hair, shaking it slightly in disappointment. Years trying to do this...and he was nowhere close.

Perhaps that talk of Tarrlok... made him fussed of everything.

Geo shook his head, sitting down crisscrossed as he stared at the ceiling, resting his hands on his knees as they throbbed yet again. He could only remember Tarrlok being the one getting him out of that cell, proposing to Geo freedom for service. Of course, Geo declined, finding it was no use working for a man that could not and would not fix his own, main priorities than trying to run a city. Tarrlok held something...vain in his body, Geo could feel it with every step he took, and it was kind of...churning, sickening to his mind.

Behind he could feel the coming footsteps opening the double doors, his eyes looked around, seeing it was Terra and Ruben approaching. Geo sighed, wondering why they hadn’t gone home yet like everyone else. Unless she came here to scold Geo about the metal plate again, he didn’t want to have any of it today.

“Geo?” Terra questioned as she walked forward with Ruben standing behind her once they were in front.

“What is it?” Geo questioned, looking up to her with a solid stare.

“Not to butt into your business, but Serge told me Tarrlok confronted you today,” Terra began, “He said you looked very uneasy, and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Not to mention, you let us go early again,” Ruben crossed his bulky arms, raising a questioning brow to the Second in Command.

“It’s nothing. Tarrlok and I have had quarrels is all,” Geo defended firmly, standing up as he dusted off his pants, and leaned against the wall, “Nothing to be concerned about.”

“...Look,” Terra sighed, rested her hands on her hips, “We know you don’t like to talk much about your life, but if you ever need anything, you know you can count on your team..right?”

“...Right,” Geo nodded back briefly, but his eyes caught sight of the metal plate, his teeth slightly grinding each other.

“You won’t be alone here for much longer,” Terra replied, “Beifong is bringing in the prisoner to train.” Geo looked over to the two, but they simply waved, and retreated toward the exit of the arena. Geo watched them disappear before the double doors, and again he was left alone. Geo gathered his thoughts back into place as he stood straight. He headed over to the metal plate, sighing deeply as he leaned, hoisting the large, thick object up with a rocky platform. He rose his feet with another platform, and there he began to replace the hinges and place the object back on securely. Once he was done, he dropped his rocky stand, and was standing upright before it once more.

He sighed as he rubbed his shoulders, wincing and finally feeling the aggressive aftermath of his horrendous striking. Either case, he grazed his hand over the made dents of the plate, spreading his fingers across it and dropping his hand. He stationed himself in front again, but before he could make a strike, his attention ran toward the back of the arena, and was met with three pairs of feet. Geo turned, watching Beifong enter first, followed by the prisoner and Tenzin last....well, it seemed she had taken a bath.

The female prisoner was now dressed in a collared shirt and baggy set of pants. Her feet were encased in long boots, tied not too well. Her hair was no longer muddy or scrunched, but spiked golden-blond locks on her forehead. Her long hair was braided, and shined from the lights above. Her eyes were a little brighter, and her face was cleaned along with the rest of her arms.

“Here we are,” Beifong began, indicating with an open arm to the Training Ground.

“Are you sure you're ready to help us?” Tenzin questioned.

“More than sure, once I’m done with some training, I believe I should be good,” the female named Sky assured. She cracked her knuckles, “But question, who am I supposed to assist exactly with this?”

Tenzin and Lin shared glances causing Sky to raise a brow, “You would be assisting the police's efforts.” Geo began to head toward their direction, having picked up his boots and gloves from the ground.

“Right, if the police are having trouble with this then I wonder how I’m supposed to face this,” Sky murmured. She crossed her arms down in front of her, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. As Geo came closer, Beifong and she moved out of the way, though as they did, Geo caught sight of the female looking to him. Both of them stared intently to one another, Geo’s head turning slightly as did hers in his direction. A second later, the two shot their eyes away, paying attention ahead.

“Geo, how have you been?” Tenzin questioned from the side.

Geo stopped from exiting the room, and looked to him, “I’m well, thank you for asking. Yourself?”

“Ah, been pretty well myself,” Tenzin smiled. He hummed in thought, his eyes looking ahead to where Beifong and Sky were. “Hoping for the best.”

“Tenzin...do you know her?” Geo questioned, facing the air nomad directly.

“Yes, we have some history together, but sadly, it was all during her imprisonment,” he replied.

“I see,” Geo replied. His eyes averted to the side, seeing that the female was already moving onto more difficult bending moves. She was not lacking in any motivation to stop, despite the constant pants escaping her lips. She seemed so focused, as if no one else was in the room...much like him.

“Geo.” Geo looked up, seeing Beifong calling from the distance. “You should take your leave. You look very exhausted.”

“Yes, Beifong,” Geo nodded, “I agree.”

“Have a good night, Geo.”

Geo nodded and turned to Tenzin, “Until then, Tenzin.”

“I’ll see you soon, Geo,” Tenzin smiled widely. Geo headed out the double doors, proceeding down the hallway as he was quick to reach the vacant showers, tossing his clothes aside to cascade himself in pouring, warm water.

He let the ringlets of water rain down onto his hair, making it drop against his head. He sighed as he lifted his head, his neck long and rubbed with his lean fingers. He shook his head, parting his mouth open, and letting the water slip into his throat, making it drop down to the floor.

 _”I am the Solution.”_ Quickly turning off the water, Geo stood in firm place, his eyes shutting from the image of that mask. Damn it.

Geo began to dry himself, picking up some fresh clothes and tossing the dirty ones into the basket where they would be picked up later. With skin still shimmering with water, he slipped onto his attire, sighing once more with the room filled with warm fog. He stepped out of the large room, feeling the cool air piercing his skin as he began to walk down the hall, soon heading to the lockers to gather his things and head home.

“Geo.” Geo halted in place, turning his head around to find...Hughs?

He raised a brow, turning fully to face his oldest teammate, “Hughs...you’re still here?”

“Yes. An old man can only travel so far until his bones begin to cry for rest,” Hughs scoffed lightly, smiling warmly to Geo.

Geo blinked, “Um...was there something you needed?”

“Actually, I am curious, lad,” Hughs replied, “I heard what Tenzin is proposing, but everyone all seems to be on the fence about it.”

“Oh, the prisoner,” Geo replied, quirking his mouth.

“Yes. Sky is her name...Sky Summers,” Hughs rubbed his chin with his fingers, humming in deep thought, “Her father was quite infamous actually.”

“Was he? That’s what I keep hearing,” Geo blinked.

“Yes. A very influential man, sent to many years in prison, and still he was able to command so many even behind bars. Some could only wonder how he did it, but my guess is he had allies no one was ever going to suspect,” Hughs replied. “So, what’s your take on it?”

“...I’m not entirely sure. I suppose I’ll have to see it to believe it,” Geo replied. His eyes narrowed a bit, but they softened as he looked up to Hughs again, “Just because she’s a prisoner...doesn’t mean she can’t get the job done.”

“Oh, sympathy for her?” Hughs asked.

“You could say...I could relate,” Geo exhaled lightly.

“Ahh,” Hughs lifted his head up slightly, smiling widely, “Then let’s hope your assumptions are right on this.” Hughs chuckled gently, and he began to walk past Geo. Geo turned his head in place, watching Hughs throw his duffle bag over his shoulder, and wave back to Geo without turning around, “Until tomorrow, Commander.” Geo narrowed his eyes, looking to the ground as he made his way to the lockers. Swiftly he grabbed all of his belongings, and made his way out into the hallway. He swiftly picked up his eyes to where Hughs had left. Though, someone else familiar was headed to his direction. It was no one another than Fauna, carrying manila folders against her chest.

“Beifong wishes to speak to you,” she replied, standing formally before him.

“...Alright. Did she hint on what she wanted?” Geo asked, unsure why Beifong even needed a word with him after letting him go.

“No,” Fauna shook her head, “She’s waiting in the Training Grounds.” He watched her leave, but he merely shrugged and held his bag over his shoulder, walking down toward the same hall toward the training grounds. He opened the door cautiously, peering in to see Beifong with the girl once more, Tenzin gone. The female’s eyebrows rose, then a small smirk erupted on her face. By the looks of that.....

“Geo, you will be assigned with a mission,” Beifong replied, clearing her throat and catching Geo’s attention.

“Whatever you need,” Geo replied, his free arm by his side.

“Sky Summers will be under your watch until I can come up with where she will be spending her nights,” Beifong replied. Geo blinked. “If she tries anything to slip out or cause any other harm to you, you are proceeded to take immediate action. Just make sure you don’t go overboard.” Geo looking to Beifong in pure curiosity, but said nothing and nodded.

Beifong turned to the girl named sky, Geo averting his dark eyes to her, “Summers, meet my wing man, Geo Roman. Fully skilled, he will make sure nothing will harm you....or him. Geo.”

Geo took a step forward, holding out his hand toward the one named Sky, his fingers slightly parting from each other.

“Good to meet you,” Sky greeted, grabbing hold of Geo's hand and giving it a good shake, causing Sky to smirk. Geo narrowed his eyes to her, barely realizing they were about the same height, both towering Beifong easily. Sky released hold of his hand and rested it on her hip. Perhaps what he said earlier to Hughs _could_ be taken back...but Geo wanted to be sure. He only guess that this Sky was going to be a fuss in some way.

“Summers, I want you to report here with Geo when he comes in tomorrow; you'll have to continue your training then under the supervision of some of my other men,” Beifong replied.

“Right,” Sky nodded causing Beifong to nod. “All right then, Geo, you're dismissed, keep a good eye on her and if anything happens, you know what to do.” Geo exhaled sharply, but looked to Beifong in confirmation. Sky turned her attention over to Geo, raising a brow at him as Beifong was now gone, leaving the two alone.

“So I suppose I'll just follow you then,” Sky remarked casually.

....Oh jeezes, Beifong did not think this through, unless she trusted Geo _this_ much with this new babysitting gig. Geo blinked, seeming quite at odds with....spending the night with someone he hardly knew. But if Beifong positioned him to do the mission, he couldn’t say no.

He nodded to the girl, guessing she wasn’t missing anything, considering she just got out of prison. He felt guilty thinking so, but began to lead the way down the hall, feeling she was right behind him. The two stepped out of the hallway into the large lobby. After some quick stares from the officers of the night, Geo led Sky outside to the busy city of the Republic.

They were both remotely quiet, though Geo didn’t glance to her most of the time. He noticed her eyes began to wander around, making him wonder how long she had been locked up exactly. Was she even from here, or some other land like Ba Sing Se? Not a word was exchanged, except Geo’s deep sighs. He reached up to rubbing his temple with his middle finger, circling it around in comfort. She seemed more readily than she was before; when she couldn’t even stand properly in those poor rags she had in prison. She actually looked much more decent than she did earlier.

Finally, they reached his street, and Geo merely walked a bit faster to lead the way, making sure Sky was following behind him. Past the attendant, Geo ignored the woman again, though Sky waved a slightly hello, and followed behind Geo as they began to climb the stairs. Once up on his floor, Geo began to pull out his keys, and found the right key on the first touch. He inserted the key in, and twisted it to open the door of his apartment.

Sky nodded in acknowledgement, stepping into the quarters as Geo pushed the door open for her. He followed behind, turning on the light. She seemed to be examining the room interestedly. They soon landed to his balcony, and she walked ahead a bit, looking past the glass window. She glanced back over to Geo as she rested a hand on her hip.

“All right...let's see how this this going to work out now” Sky murmured. Geo simply stared at her expressionless, but turned away and closed the door behind him, locking it. Geo then walked forward, dropping his bag onto the couch as he headed to the kitchen, washing his hands as he glued his eyes onto Sky, blinking slowly. How this was going to work out...

“You’re sleeping on the bed. No fussing about it.” He began to dry his hands, “Would you like to eat something?” Sky shook her head, smiling lightly.

“I'm fine, I don't want to impose any more than I already am by even being here,” Sky explained. “I think I’m just going to go to sleep right now.” At least she had some manners _now_. Then again, who would be nice when you're bargaining your freedom...?

“Fine,” Geo nodded, heading to the fridge as he began to prepare himself something eat, eating the nuts he had bought this morning. “...Are you sure?”

Sky nodded reassuringly to him, “Yeah, I’m more tired than hungry right now.” She smiled once again at him and bowed slightly, “Thanks again. Good night, Geo.” She proceeded to the bed in the center of the living room, and she immediately plopped herself onto it after taking her boots off.

After eating a snack, Geo walked over, turning off the lights next to the door and letting the post light from outside of the balcony fill into the room. He looked to the occupied bed, his stance tense. Cautiously he walked over, and he pushed his hands behind in his back pockets. His head tilted to look down at Sky...seeing she was really fallen asleep. She must’ve been beyond tired.

With a sigh, he pulled the covers down from underneath her, pulling them up to lay them on top of her. Next he plopped onto the couch that was beside, resting his head against the pillow set there with his bag on the floor. His arm rested on the top of his forehead, his throat lurching as he swallowed roughly.

It wasn’t until an hour later he could sleep, knowing that there was actually someone living with him. To make matters complicated....it had to be a girl.

The fun doesn't stop there....she was an ex-convict as well.


	5. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have class in half an hour so I gotta go!!!!
> 
> Excuse any typos you find, and thank you for reading. Greatly appreciate it! Take care and have a great day!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

Right at the stroke of five, Geo’s eyes opened, automatic like a humanoid machine. They scanned along the ceiling for a few seconds before he sat up, rubbing his face awake with a strong hand. His left leg hung from his couch as the right bent around, curled in front of him. His long back hunched forward, but he erected it properly once he was beginning to stand in the dim, lit room. His hair was tussled and wild, sticking out at different directions on his head, like an untamed lion-turtle. Some front strands hung over his face, and he merely pushed his fingers against them to move them out of the way. His eyes caught sight of Sky still on the bed, her body relishing her slumber quite hungrily. She didn’t seem to move since she plopped on the bed, and her eyes flickered somewhat from her dreaming. 

After throwing cold water at his face, Geo changed out of his attire for his sweat clothes, and moved himself to the next room down the hallway. He kept the door open, able to look down the hallway and watch the foot of the bed. On the mattress he could see Sky’s feet immovable, and it was from there Geo began to do his workout. Geo began his sets of forty pushups of various styles, seventy sit-ups and crunches, and handstands up to a minute. Thirty seconds of wall-sits, 20 pull-ups on his bar that stood over the door, and then repeat. After each rep session, Geo’s eyes landed down the hallway, quite amazed that after most of the vibrations he was making, Sky was still asleep; tired was now an understatement here. 

After over a little more than an hour, clocking in six-fifteen, Geo was dripping in his hard work and proceeded to the shower. This time, he closed the door, his cheeks slightly flushed from the idea of Sky coming inside accidentally. He shook the thought out and washed himself thoroughly, letting the droplets fall from his hair that hung over his face. With the water shut off and his body dried, Geo fixed his hair up and dressed into his clean work clothes. With a pull of the collar and the hanging of his towel, he stepped out of the bathroom, and proceeded to the living room. His chocolate eyes caught sight of Sky….still asleep.

Geo looked at her with a plain stare, and he walked over, curious. He reached a hand out, and pressed his thumb against his middle, snapping loudly. She was out cold. Hmmm…

Geo rubbed his chin, but nodded to himself as he hurriedly grabbed his wallet and keys, and proceeded to the door. He hesitated for a bit, but closed the door behind him and locked it silently. With a speedily walk, Geo descended down the stairs of the complex, and made his way past the desk at the front, and out to the yellow-hued streets of Republic City. 

With destination in mind, Geo Roman maneuvered his way effectively across the alleyways and sidewalks, taking a quick shortcut to a restaurant he knew. When he stepped inside the place, he was met with the warmth of the turned-on stoves and grills, his eyes catching sight of the fish and shrimps that were cooking. His eyes fell upon the short man of the store, of elder age and held a bald head. The rim of his cranium was coated with gray hairs, and his bright eyes looked up to Geo, blinking in recognition.

“Officer, you’re early today, yeah?” the man greeted with a crooked smile.

“Sorry about that,” Geo replied, “Do you have my usual for me?”

“Yes, I do-“

“Can you double it, Jin?”

“Hmm?” the elder man raised a brow, “That hungry?”

“No, but it’s for someone else,” Geo replied, looking to the side briefly.

“Ahhh, lady friend?” Jin suddenly smirked. 

Geo stared at him with a blank stare, “Yeah…a friend.” Jin chuckled, but Geo remained silent as he watched Jin beginning to fire up the grill and cook two fishes with a hoard of vegetables. Peppers and peas, added with mild seasoning and a squirt of lemon. He could only hope she at least ate whatever was being prepared here.

Geo’s foot rubbed back and forth on the ground, his teeth gritting each other once and twice lightly, making his cheekbones protrude. His eyes scanned the smoke emitting from the cooking fish, able to feel this hot, prickling sensation at the back of his head. His eyes narrowed, and with crossed arms he tensed.

_“I am the Solution.”_

With an exhale, Geo closed his eyes, and recalled the mask again one last time before he jolted his eyes open at the sound of the ring. Geo walked to the register, and pulled out the necessary currency to hand to Jin. Jin took it kindly, and handed Geo over his bags of food. 

“Thank you,” Geo replied with a grateful nod. 

“You’re very welcome, take care,” the old man nodded as he cleaned his hands onto his apron. Geo made his way out the door, and closed it gently behind him. Treading back the way he came, Geo quirked his mouth as he looked to the ground, holding his chin in thought. 

Amon hadn’t made an appearance thus far, but the fact that he was still haunting as ever since their first encounter unsettled Geo. Out of all the criminals he had faced, from murders and ruthless gangsters, Amon was a man he couldn’t put a face to. His presence alone was very troubling, and Geo couldn’t help but wonder what this man’s story was. There was no record of this man appearing anywhere else but Republic City, unless he only had specific interests here. What could they be? Was he really planning to take over the City single-handedly? No...he seemed to have some supporters, but nothing concrete was given in his full intentions. Unless...he confessed everything truthfully to Geo and his team in the warehouse. Rid the world of benders was certainly a feat to be done...but could it be done?

He frowned, the front of his forehead building as he appeared at the front, glass doors of the apartment complex. He pressed his fingers against his skin, his eyes closing as he began to climb up the steps. He felt the toss of sharp shards against his back, but he swiftly shook it off and proceeded his way toward his door. However, while he reached for his keys, he felt the walking vibrations within the living room. Had Sky woken up? _No more sneaking out when the ex-convict was asleep_ , he thought.

Pulling his key out, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, finding the girl was sitting on the couch, her eyes averting to his. He watched her intently as he closed the door behind him. Locking it, he titled his head slightly, his hair erect on his head as his bangs jumped slightly on his forehead. He walked over as he dropped his keys on the counter. He approached Sky cautiously; he reached into the brown bag he was given, and grabbed her carton of food.

“I’m not a good cook,” he replied. Sky stared at the white box for a moment, but nodded in appreciation as she took it in her hands. Geo walked back and sat himself on a high chair that was near the counter, sitting on it as he opened his own box. He removed the chopsticks and reached over the counter top, grabbing a fork he had lying there and picked at his food meticulously. He looked over to Sky, seeing she took the chopsticks with some enthusiasm, her face holding a soft smile at the sight of food, and didn't hesitate to start eating.

Geo gazed at her once in a while between his own tough bites, his throat savoring the passage of food. It had been a while since he went to that particular restaurant of Jin’s, and honestly, it was good to see he was doing fine. His eyes locked onto the food instead, and he began to eat his vegetables greedily. After he finished he looked over to see Sky was already done with her carton, and hugged her belly while looking out to the balcony outside. Geo chewed slowly, his eyes blinking at her turned face. For a second...he forgot she was even human. 

She was an individual who needed to eat, to sleep, to breathe and live. It’s been such a long time since Geo was actually with someone else rather than his lonesome self. Not that he had a problem with it, but this was just odd to even decipher. Interactions with strange and unknown people, not something he regularly did.

“So, I'm guessing after this we're heading back to the Headquarters?” Sky turned her head to look at Geo with a raised brow. 

Geo shook his head, moving his empty carton away, “In thirty minutes we will.” He looked down at the table, his eyelashes flickering as his pupils looked among the smooth texture of the wood. Sighing deeply, he began to jump his knee gently from the stool’s leg. Minutes passed with nothing but the sound of the waterway outside, and the several honks of Satomobiles in the distance.

Geo’s eyes and ears caught to Sky who was standing up, picking up her carton and headed to the garbage bin in the kitchen. Geo watched her as she silently opened the metal bin, and dumped the trash inside it. She then began to walk back, her left hand running through her spiked bangs in front. She looked over to Geo briefly, who looked at her just the same, his brown eyes glowing with a dark radiance. She turned the other direction, heading to the window and leaned against the wall. Her shoulders dropped slightly, her muscles on her back indicating she was breathing heavily. Geo quirked his mouth, his fingers pressing against his mouth in thought.

His eyes slightly contracted to her direction. To be quite honest...she reminded him of himself...himself a long time ago. He remembered when he had first carried her when she had fainted back in the council room, and the scars along her arms and face. She was so fragile at that point, but as he looked at her now, she was not who he expected her to be; she was upfront, in-your-face, and highly confident in her state of person. What did this woman commit to be locked up in jail in the first place?

He looked away, feeling his lips open, and the words literally fly out, “....I was in jail...as well.”

Geo felt Sky turn her attention over to him, shocked that he probably even said something. He looked up briefly, seeing she was blinking a few times, and her arms slowly bearing over her chest in a crossed manner. 

“Really now, someone like you?” she slightly rose a brow.

Geo folded his hands together, placing them under his mouth, looking at her, “I killed a man, and his baby.” He felt his stomach flip, and his eyes blinked slowly at that distant memory, and dark sunset day. 

Sky's eyes widen a bit, her posture straightening a bit, “You killed someone? How the hell did that unfold?” Geo’s eyes narrowed, looking over to her. He stood as he picked up his keys from the counter again, pushing them into his pocket as he walked over. He walked to the end of the couch, and picked up his duffle bag for work. 

He walked ahead, and stood formidably beside Sky, his eyes looking down to the running river below. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Well, if Beifong's expecting two killers to be living under the same roof, I would assume they would know _why_ they did the things they did back then,” Sky retorted. Geo tensed in his spot; she committed murder. “So shoot, we seem to have plenty of time to talk.”

Geo exhaled again, trying his best to ignore his reflection on the glass door in front of him, “...I saw this man....bullying and lashing at his pregnant wife. I lost control.....” Geo’s jaw tensed a little, but his eyes held truth in them, “No one was there to stop me...and I killed him.” To imagine....how the past can affect one's future.

Sky exhaled through her nostrils beside him, staring downwards to the river, “Then what happened?”

“His wife witnessed his death and she passed out. She lost the baby overnight. Two counts of murder without parole,” Geo replied as he suddenly turned to walk toward the door, opening it as he stood sideways, looking at the wall in front of him, “Time to go.” He felt Sky somewhat take her time to get to him, but when she did he picked up his head to see she bowed her head slightly, beckoning for him to lead the way. He let her go past the door and he followed as he then turned to close the door. 

He stared at the door for a brief moment, gripping the ringing keys back forcefully in his hand, “The reason why I tell you this....is because you’re not alone.” He turned slowly over, resting his bag over his shoulder as he pushed the keys in his back pocket, looking intently at her, “We were both imprisoned for our actions. It’s a start.” He began to lead, heading down the stairs to feel her elegant stride behind him. A minute later, the two headed out the door and began to make their way down the street, heading over the city toward the Police Station.

As they did, Geo noted that Sky was walking...awkwardly among the crowd that was now emerging on the sidewalks. He walked slower to ease the pace, but then he noticed her eyes gazing around in sharp quips and turns. Her arms were stiff and tense on her chest. She seemed to want to cower her face, but honestly would good would it do when she had blond hair? Shaking his head, Geo led the way across the town, knowing that it was going to take some getting used to if she wanted to relive back in society. When they reached the steps of the Police Station, he felt Sky’s pose relax a bit, perhaps from relief. 

Heading to the front doors, Geo stopped to see Tenzin was in sight, beckoning them to come in. Geo developed a grim look on his face, feeling those boastful, familiar vibrations from inside. He walked forward as Sky followed, Tenzin closing the door. Inside, Tarrlok was talking to Beifong, a smirk dawning upon his face as he looked at Geo and Sky’s arrival.

“Ah! I see she is still around. That is good news,” Tarrlok smiled. Geo snarled lightly under his breath, his jaws grinding within his mouth. Tarrlok noticed his expression, and held his smug look on his face. Though, Geo relaxed when he looked to see Tenzin appear beside him, and nod to him briefly. Geo blinked, but looked away, facing Beifong and Tarrlok again.

“I shall not have you disturb her; Tarrlok; she is under serious training with Tenzin and I,” Beifong shifted her eyes to Tenzin, then to Geo. “Geo, you are on duty today. We have leads about Amon, and I want you to look into it.” 

“Will you be able to manage, Tenzin?” Geo asked.

“We'll be fine,” Tenzin reassured with a smile. Geo nodded before turning on his heel and began to walk down the hall, exhaling slightly as he exited the tense atmosphere. 

LATER:

With chain ringing around his waist and his gloves stretched down to the skin in-between his fingers, Geo felt himself stiff from his metal-pounding from earlier. He felt his knuckles a little swollen and trembling, but he pushed the sensations out and instead paid attention to the long corridor in front. He had called a meeting into the usual room for his team through the intercom, and was heading over while he ran his fingers from the back of his head to the top of his mohawk. However, when he reached the middle of the stretching hallway his dark eyes rose up to see Fauna step in stride with him.

“Good morning, Geo,” she began as the two approached the meeting room near the Training Grounds. Geo felt the loud vibrations emitting from it, knowing that Sky was in there with Tenzin and Beifong, no doubt she had been there since he last saw her.

“Morning. Did Beifong-“

“Yes, everything is in here,” Fauna replied, handing over the folders in her hand. Geo collected it with a hand, opening it with the other. His eyes speedily read down the set of notes Beifong had written, her rough writing holding information she seemed to have collected over periods of time. 

Fauna opened the door to the metal room, and Geo stepped inside without a glance. He felt his team sitting up properly at his arrival, all except a few who slouched in their seats. Geo tossed his bag beside his chair at the end of the metal table, and he sat down slowly with the folder now opened on the table, his eyes scanning it carefully. There was a clearing of the throat from nearby, but Geo said nothing as he continued to read. 

“So what’s the assignment?” Zuriel chirped, failing to contain his excited curiosity. 

“...It’s about Amon,” Geo whispered. At that moment, all held still as Geo looked up, seeing Terra, Serge and Ruben sitting up straight. Kai and Hughs held their usual slouch in their chairs, but their eyes turned intent while Luo and Fauna did not have a change of expression. On the other hand, Caser and Zuriel turned slightly pale, Caser rubbing his head as he sighed.

“Him again?” he asked, his hands pushing away at his long bangs on his face. Geo nodded silently as he turned the page over. Wait...there was a location? Hmm...seemed to be at the center of the city, but it was a factory? Strange....why would Beifong pick this location? Geo continued to read on through, and his eyes widened. A supporter? Was Beifong just guessing?

There was a loud knock on the door, and Geo stood up, seeing Beifong had opened it with a clutching grip. Her eyes caught sight of Geo, and she beckoned him with a finger, making everyone else raise their brows of her sudden appearance.

“Roman,” Beifong replied.

“Yes, Beifong?” 

“There’s....an important matter to attend to, follow me,” Beifong replied. She looked over to Geo’s team who waited, “Terra, you’re in charge of patrol until Roman arrives.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Terra saluted a hand, relieving Geo of his position as he walked beside the wall again, and walked out of the room. Geo turned his direction to Beifong, but followed her as the two began to walk down the main hallway to center of the whole building.  
His eyes widened to see several photographers were outside, and were flashing pictures toward the inside of the station with numerous officers outside. Not to mention, a few Satomobiles. Geo blinked in confusion, but didn’t question it as the two walked into the long corridor on the other side, and began to head into Beifong’s Meeting Room. Inside, Geo turned rigid, and saw the council members of Republic City sitting in chairs, somewhat awkwardly from being so close to one another. Wait...Tenzin wasn’t here though...? Hmm...

Geo stood beside Beifong as the two faced the council members, though Beifong seemed a bit more firm in her stance than she normally was. Geo watched her carefully, but his eyes averted to Tarrlok instantly who was staring intently back to the earthbender.

“Excuse the small accommodation of the room. Geo Roman is now present, just as you ordered,” Beifong announced. Geo felt his toes curls within his boots, his eyes unblinking. They ordered him here? Whatever for?

“Mr. Roman.” Geo directed his eyes toward the councilwoman, recognizing her as the representative of the Fire Nation. 

Geo nodded once, “Yes.”

“You were present when we had granted Sky Summers free reign because of her abilities to track down Amon.”

“Yes,” Geo nodded again. Where was this going..?

“It has come to our attention that you watch over Sky Summers until otherwise noticed.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Geo replied once more.

“It was brought up by Tenzin that perhaps giving her to someone of high authority would benefit her aid that much greater,” the woman continued. “We have called you here for this reason, Mr. Roman.”

“What reason, specifically?” Geo asked, his eyes narrowing in question.

“What Tenzin proposed is that _you_ be her direct superior thus forth,” the woman finished, crossing her fingers together. Geo blinked rapidly; what the hell, Tenzin. 

“Which I find utterly ridiculous,” Beifong snapped her arms to cross, ready to bend all the metal in the room it seemed.

“I will agree with Beifong with this,” Tarrlok suddenly replied. Geo looked over to him, seeing the man fold his arms on the table. “Summers is clearly a threat to be reckoned with, and there should be no means on giving her leeway, especially to someone like Mr. Roman.”

“And yet you see that she is still here,” the councilwoman suddenly replied. Tarrlok shot her a glance, but didn’t press further. Geo grinned internally.

“It is not that I do not trust my second in command, but it is a heavy job to take on,” Beifong replied, crossing her arms sourly.

“But the man has not disappointed you thus far,” the councilwoman continued, “Surely, you must have deep confidence of him being able to complete the task.”

“It’s still not decided,” Tarrlok argued once more.

“It is at a stalemate,” the woman replied once more. Her eyes looked solemnly over to Geo’s direction. She lifted her chin slightly, “It is now up to Mr. Roman...if he agrees.”

Geo collected his thoughts, his eyes meeting the ground briefly. He held in chin, blinking slowly. From what he made, watching Sky would be his sole responsibility, along with his team. From what he could tell, neither Tarrlok nor Beifong were up for it, letting Geo only to wonder why it wouldn’t be a good idea if it meant they could catch Amon. But that also meant that Sky would have to follow him everywhere he went. Everywhere. 

Then again........Tarrlok’s misery was becoming more inviting.

“If I accept, would she have to participate in my missions?” Geo asked.

“Yes,” Beifong replied automatically, Tarrlok taken off-guard of his sudden question. Geo collected her sense of tone, knowing that Beifong was not in good terms with that information already. Surely Sky knew better than to run away.

“It is not in the sense of whether or not she will run, Mr. Roman,” the woman replied sternly, catching his attention. “It is whether you agree to giving Sky Summers....a second chance.”

“This is absurd. Summers is classified as highly dangerous. We cannot give faith to simply one person to watch her every move,” Tarrlok tried again.

“Completely agree,” Beifong added swiftly.

“...Mr. Roman?” the woman replied firmly, silencing the two. “Your thoughts.”

Geo blinked steadily, and instead of holding his chin, he crossed his arms on his chest, heaving once. He could feel his lead bones soften, and his eyes drop a degree of hardness. His mind began to wander from out of the room, into the dark, thundering clouds of his mind. Literally, someone’s chance was in his hands now....THEN AGAIN.....Tarrlok’s misery................

Geo opened his eyes, and looked to the councilwoman sincerely, “I believe in second chances.” Geo could feel Beifong stiffen as Tarrlok sighed heavily, rubbing the side of his neck, making Geo smirk lightly.

“Then it’s settled. Sky Summers is your subordinate. She is your sole responsibility, and whatever happens will affect your place in Beifong’s squad.”

“Understood,” Geo nodded. He looked over, seeing Beifong staring at him, her expression rock solid. Geo said nothing as he began turn back, beginning to head out of the room and hearing an arguing Tarrlok behind closed doors.

Heading to Training Grounds, while ignoring all the flashes of photography from inside, Geo held his chin in his hand, unsure of how he was going to break the news to Sky. Guessing that she was still with Tenzin, Geo could only wonder what the airbender was thinking when h suggested the idea...unless.....

Geo recalled to his repressed memories when he got out of jail, knowing that Tenzin was with him the most during that turmoil. Did he somehow connect that make Geo could make some sort of connection with Sky, so she wouldn’t feel so alone? He wasn’t sure about the idea, but hey, anything to get Tarrlok’s panties in a knot, Geo was all for it. Probably not a smart move, but he’ll have to see-

Geo darted his eyes up, seeing Tenzin was head out of the double doors of the Training Grounds a few yards away. He caught sight of Geo’s approach, and he merely smiled widely as the two began to walk in each other’s direction.

“Tenzin,“ Geo began, “Your proposal to the council. Why?”

“You have experience in this sort of thing,” Tenzin replied; at least he didn’t jump around corners to dodge the conversation. “I think what Sky needs right now is someone she can relate to, and I think that person is you.” Geo said nothing, really, he was unsure of what to say as Tenzin nodded to him.

“I bid you good day, and good luck,” Tenzin replied as he began to walk down the hallway, and was soon out of sight. Geo held a firm line on his mouth; did he just make a grave mistake to get back at Tarrlok? Oh dear....That’s why Tenzin assigned that proposal, so Sky could get back on her feet. Huh..

With a shake of his head, and the hope that it was not as bad as it seemed, Geo opened the metal, double doors, and welcomed himself inside. At the center he spotted Sky, who was clapping her hands clean, with a joyful smirk on her face. Geo closed the door behind, catching her attention as he began to walk toward her. 

“Hey,” he started. Slow and steady wins the race...right?

“Hey,” she greeted briefly before turning fully around. “Weren’t you supposed to go on patrol today?”

“I was supposed to…..but an important matter came to my attention,” Geo explained causing Sky to raise a brow. She rose up one of the training disks that was on the ground beside, and tossed them towards the rope net at the far wall, her aim quite good. “Okay, so you got lucky today?” 

“More or less….” Geo noted causing Sky to narrow her eyes. “Well….it looks like you’re trying to build up to something so just shoot.” _You have no idea_ , he thought. Her stance shifted , and she lifted up another disk, aiming to the very center of the next.  
“By order of the council you’re now considered my subordinate,” Geo answered. 

Sky’s eyes widen, her fist shooting forward with the disk wildly flying forward. It flew right above the net, piercing right into the wall. Sky did not move, until she slowly turned her head to look over at him sternly. 

“Come again?” she replied hoarsely. Well to be fairly honest, Geo wasn’t sure how Sky was going to take this news, considering that the two knew, or guessed, that this would only be temporary....Now by Sky’s reaction, it was pretty much the same as Geo’s....though Geo was settled with it more. But, the more he thought about it, he was going to be housing an ex-fugitive. Yeah, this man did not think this through. 

Geo opened his mouth, trying his best to stay formal as Sky simply stared at him, “You are now my subordinate. You’ll be under my watch as I carry missions out.”

“How is that going to work out?” Sky immediately questioned.

“It must, because it’s now permanent,” Geo replied, playing with his bangs with quick fingers, his forehead crinkling. “It was Tenzin’s idea.” Sky stared at Geo for a good minute before shaking her head, scoffing softly. 

“I can’t believe this…they can’t be serious can they?” she murmured. “So this means I have to accompany you on missions along with your team?” 

“I would have to get more details regarding that but I believe you would have to,” Geo clarified. Sky gritted her teeth for a mere moment, wildly shaking her head. 

“And this means….I’m permanently staying in your residence?” she asked once again. Geo nodded slowly causing Sky’s lips to tighten together. Sky groaned, running her fingers through her bangs gently. She opened her mouth slightly before shutting it close, shaking her head and turning on her foot to stare towards the stone disk that was imbedded to the wall. Her lips were pressed tightly together.

Geo waited as Sky sighed softly, gripping a strand of her bangs and rested her hand against her forehead, “Fine then…..whatever they say,” Sky exasperatedly stated. She held out her hand for a moment, focusing on the stone disk to move forward but when it didn’t budge after a few seconds, she dropped her arm, shaking her head. Yeah. It didn’t seem Sky was taking this well. 

Geo crossed his arms, tilting his head as he looked to the side wall of the spacious room. He shook his head slowly to himself, wondering how this would be going, but what was done was done....they had to get over it...or suck it up. 

“Let’s go,” Geo replied immediately, signaling Sky to follow him. Sky turned to look at him as he dropped his head slightly, running his fingers through his hair and letting the strands perk up into place again, “Ready for your first mission?”

"First day on a job. Oh fun......" Sky replied...to the most sarcasm Geo had ever witnessed.

Geo rolled his eyes, holding the back of his neck with a rough hand, craning his neck as he looked over to her, “...Love the attitude.”


	6. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, next part of Geo's adventure! Thanks so much taking an interest to his story, and sticking around to see where it goes. Honestly, I'm kind of curious myself, but I would say it's going well thus far!
> 
> Like I said before on my journal, I hit some personal problems. I wasn't able to sleep, kept getting nightmares, work was hell over the weekend, and the constant interviews I've been getting to get another job took it's toll on me, on top of the immense load of my homework. I'm doing better though, so no worries!
> 
> Halloween is approaching, so I hope you all have a great time, whether you celebrate it or not. Until then, enjoy your day/night guys, and I'll catch you later! Also, be safe!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys
> 
> P.S. LEGEND OF KORRA HAS REDEEMED ITSELF. FOURTH SEASON LOOKS PROMISING. DA FEELZ.

LATER:

Geo was standing with arms crossed, his eyes staying attentive to where Beifong was. She seemed to be getting reports from each individual person on his team, and while she was, Geo’s mind slightly wandered to somewhere else, some place dark with the smell of wet stone and burnt paper.

With a shake of his head, suppressed back whatever memory was floating to the surface of his thoughts; not now, or ever, should he even let such a useless thing accompany his mind. It was so long ago; why even bother to reminisce something he wanted to forget? 

He would usually be sitting, but since the new rule of overseer for Sky Summers, he had ordered Sky to take his seat instead, with Terra on her left. As the meeting progressed in the Conference Room, Geo could tell Sky was not very uncomfortable in her position, or being in this room in fact. Just by her hunched up shoulders and darting eyes, he could tell she was highly sensitive around people. She seemed much tensed in her seat, and her hands were fiddling constantly on the desk that Geo would be distracted by them. 

It did not catch him by surprise, considering Sky had only been acquainted with people for a few days now. She seemed somewhat relaxed with Tenzin, or even with Geo himself (even if it was slightly), but everyone else seemed to be on her target radar to be wary of. Geo’s mind flash-backed to familiar memories once more, but he quickly shook it off, being attentive of his team instead.

Geo made it clear with one look that glares or stares to Sky Summers were not to be tolerated, and instead his team was being mindful to Beifong’s instructions of their new mission. When he made sure his warning was well received, he too looked to Beifong presence, seeing she was pretty confident of this new task. It was a start, knowing she was running on high stress this week. Plus, knowing Geo and Sky were now a pair, Geo knew Beifong didn’t take it too kindly. He could only wonder how things went after he left her and Tarrlok with the council members. Imagine how Tenzin must have explained to her what he had planned.

Geo honestly needed to talk with Tenzin more about it, but that would have to be later.

“It seems that a dealer among the city has leaked us information about a printing company that is working for Amon. We’re not sure what they’re printing, but if it’s linked to Amon, it’s our job to stop and confiscate whatever is in the factory that might provide us any leads on his whereabouts,” Beifong began. Right, Amon.

“Why not a warrant?” Geo questioned, leaning against the side of his chair, feeling Sky’s shoulder briefly brush beside his side before pulling back hastily. “Unless there isn’t enough evidence given to us for making an arrest.”

Beifong sighed, shaking her head, “There is none. That’s why your mission is detecting any evidence that can get us a ticket in.”

“And how will we be doing that?” Serge questioned, resting his left arm over the head of his chair, raising a brow.

“By disguising yourselves as company representatives,” Beifong replied, looking over to Geo, then slowly to Sky, “I supposed she can be your assistant if you decide to follow through...”

“Of course,” Geo replied, making Sky look back and forth between the two, but nodded in defeat. Geo looked over to Serge, “Hope you’re excited to be a cab driver today.” 

“And I hope you’re ready to be wearing a business suit,” Beifong looked over to Geo smugly. 

“.....” Geo sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead, “Yeah...thrilled.” 

“Then it’s settled. Don’t jeopardize the mission, Summers,” Beifong tapped the table with a firm finger, then proceeded to exit. Geo sighed at her remark, but shook it off as he looked to his team as they paid attention to him now.

“I want five people disguised and guarding around the back of the building. Two on the west, one on the east, and the rest as civilians near the entrance. All clear?” 

“Clear!” the room echoed, with Luo and Hughs merely nodding their heads in agreement.

“Move out.” Geo signaled, though he looked to Sky next, “Follow me. We need to go change.” Sky blinked, but stood up as the rest of the team began to clear out of the metal room, the two of them the last ones out as Terra began to lead them down the hall.

“So, how good are you at lying?” Geo raised a brow in Sky’s direction, looking over to her.

Sky thought for a moment, “I told my brother spirits would kidnap him if he messed with a certain lake near where I used to live. Caused a whole investigation, never got in trouble....I think I can manage.” From in front, Terra stopped as Geo looked to her, seeing Terra look around...and scoff loudly in the confinements of the metal corridor.

“I think she’ll do fine, I suppose,” Terra shook her head in disbelief, though Geo was unsure if she was being sarcastic or not. Geo held his jaw, running his tongue across the top of his teeth. So she could lie to a ten year old and get away with this....not much to work with, but it was better than nothing.

Within a few moments, the trio stopped as Terra led them into a room, pulling out a metal door leading to a closet. Terra began to rummage through hangers of clothes. She nodded slowly as she picked out two, handing one business suit to Geo and another one with a skirt to Sky.

“I’ll present you two with the ID cards outside. Slick back that mane, Geo,” Terra returned to her stern posture, pointing to Geo as she suddenly slapped a container in his hand, and then left the room as she closed the door. 

Immediately, Geo exhaled sharply as he turned, facing the wall as he rested the hanger with the clothes on a rack beside him. He turned briefly, seeing Sky stare at the clothes, then look over to Geo incredulously.

“What?” Geo asked.

“We’re changing in the same room?” Sky questioned immediately.

“Yeah, what of it?” Geo replied, reaching for the end of his shirt, slightly pulling it up though keeping his gaze to Sky.

“...No reason,” Sky waved a hand, turning around as she faced her back to him. 

Geo turned to face the wall, and began to undress himself. Next he began to pull the clothes off the hanger, placing on the dark blue straight pants first, and almost groaning in disgust of the fabric pressing against his skin. He tucked in his collared shirt next, slightly bothered of how the shirt wouldn’t stay straight on his abdomen. He then pulled the navy tie and wrapped the old nemesis around his neck, tying it correctly as he then tucked down the collar over it. He looked sourly to the jacket, shaking his head to himself as he put the vest of the outfit instead, straightening it down. He waited a few moments, paying attention to the rustling sounds behind him where Sky was.

“Are you almost done?” Geo questioned, resting his hands on his hips, looking up to the corner of the ceiling. Hopefully she did know how to change...right?

“...Now I’m done,” Sky replied. He turned slightly, seeing Sky look to him over her shoulder, sporting a somewhat similar outfit to him, except she was wearing a long skirt. 

“Tie your hair up in a bun,” Geo commented, going to the container Terra gave him earlier. With another roll of his dark chocolate orbs, he turned the top, sinking his fingers into the gel. He walked over to the mirror that was set behind the door. With quick motions, Geo began to slick his hair back, not letting a strand go unattended. A few though rolled over his forehead, making him mumble, but decided not to fight it...he already vandalized his hair enough. 

With another fix of his vest down, he turned, seeing Sky was struggling to pull back the spiky strands of her hair from the front. Her hair looked like the back quills of a boar-q-pine. 

Geo walked over, holding the container in hand in her direction, “You’re going to need this.....a lot of it.” Sky gazed at the container in the palm of his hand before sighing, snatching the container from him. She unscrewed the lid, sighing once before taking a generous amount of the gel and slicked back her spiky bangs. Once she managed to tame her hair, she pulled back at her braid and wrapped it around in a loop before forming it into a braided bun. 

“Better?” she huffed out, not fond of the fact she had to please his standards.

“Yeah,” Geo called out, giving a quick glance to her direction before adjusting his vest once more. A clear look of disapproval of the wardrobe was apparent on his face. He sighed lightly before nodding and opening the door, allowing Sky to exit first.

“I take it this is not the first time you’ve had to wear that?” Sky asked as the two walked alongside each other.

“You could say that,” Geo replied, trying his best to not run his bare fingers through his hair. His eyes observed the dark knuckles of his hands, his rough fingertips running over them. At least his bruises healed enough to not give too much away of the damage.

Terra was waiting down the hall patiently with what looked like to be an annoyed Serge, dressed fully in a cab driver uniform. Terra nodded in approval, a faint smirk lingering on her lips before it dropped and she resumed a serious expression. Geo cleared his throat, trying his best to not smile at Serge’s deadpanned expression.

“Here are your identification cards that you will both need when you enter into the building,” Terra passed along the two passes to them as Sky took hers gently in her hands. Terra and Serge led the way down the hall, Geo and Sky lingering behind them.

“Once you’re in the building, you’re on your own. Although our forces are surrounding the building, we can’t move in nor can we do anything unless we get authorization, so be attentive,” Terra warned as they headed across the lobby of the building and down the steps of the Police Station.

“I know, we’ll make sure this goes as smoothly as possible,” Geo responded. 

“I was mainly addressing it to her, but alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Terra replied. Geo quirked his mouth, but said nothing as he looked to see Sky staring at her card assiduously, her eyes slightly narrowed from Terra’s comment. 

They headed outside where a Satomobile waited. The four entered the vehicle, Geo holding the door open for Sky. Once Serge was seated in the driver’s seat, and everyone strapped on their belts, Serge took off into the busy street of Republic City. 

The ride towards the Printer factory remained relatively quiet, though Geo paid full attention out the window. His elbow rested on the windowsill of the vehicle, his eyes gazing in thought among the buildings they passed. He looked over to see Sky was somewhat fidgeting in her seat, unsure of why. Was she still not comfortable, even with just four people around, or was it something else?

Perhaps it was the fact that being recently out of jail, she had to constantly react and socialize so quickly. He didn’t blame her, but sadly, that’s not how the world worked now; in order to get somewhere, you had to make yourself present, even if it meant you had to suck it up to do it. Her head raised, and her eyes looked between Serge and Terra, but then they landed on Geo who was looking at her. The two said nothing, and Sky quickly gazed away, looking out to the side of her street. Geo rubbed his temple with his fingers, unsure of what to even say to her. 

He was not one to be emotional, but he knew in order for him to do his job, he had to talk to her a couple of more times. Thus far, all they shared was the fact that he too was arrested, but that wasn’t something to go on. How would that even lead to something in a conversation? This was why he was not an outgoing person, or social for the most part.

The vehicle slowly began to come to a stop and Geo darted his eyes to the right side of the vehicle. Serge had parked beside the sidewalk, catching a few people’s attention. Nearby was a tall factory of rigid structure and elaborate pilasters running up the sides, looking much like a business skyscraper cut down to several stories. He unbuckled his belt and leaned his head a bit toward the window, catching Sky’s attention briefly. His eyes blinked at the expensive concrete and decorative entrance around the tall, glass doors. Yeah, this was going to be something alright.

Serge turned off the car with Terra looking relatively cool in her seat, looking ahead, though she slowly turned toward the backseats where Geo and Sky sat. Sky raised a brow as she looked to Geo, though Geo was now looking to the review mirror, staring at Serge.

“....What?” Serge requested, staring back.

“...You need to get the door,” Geo replied, sitting up straight and fixing the cuff of his sleeves, giving a faint hint of a smirk beneath his closed lips, “Or do you expect someone like me to do it?”

“......” Serge grumbled as he tussled with the seat-belt, and opened the door, standing and closing the door with a strong thud. He came to Geo’s side, and was about to open it until Geo cleared his throat, making Serge stare. He seemed completely annoyed as Geo rolled down the window, and looking to Serge.

“What is it now?” Serge complained quietly.

“....The other door,” Geo replied, resting his finger on his mouth. Serge grumbled a little louder as he began to walk around the back of the Satomobile, Terra instantly scoffing back her laugh. 

Sky merely stared at Geo as Geo looked to her, “Have to play the part, don’t we?”

“...I suppose so,” Sky replied as her door opened, automatically looking up to Serge who was glaring past her to Geo. Sky motioned her bare legs over, standing before the entrance on the sidewalk with several people still looking toward the car, but then began to pass by with no concern. Geo followed next as he pulled himself up, straightening down his vest. 

“AHEM,” Serge commented, holding out his hand. Geo looked to it, and patted Serge’s cheek.

“Good work,” he replied, simply walking around Serge as Sky covered her mouth with a hand, though Geo was unsure if she was hiding a snicker. Geo looked into the front seat to Terra who pulled a large, leather folder, and handed it to Geo who took it formally. 

“All ready for you,” Terra nodded.

“Appreciate it,” Geo hummed in agreement as he walked forward, Serge having seated himself into the driver seat again and fidgeting to turn on the car without losing his temper. 

“Why does he always do that?” Serge complained as Geo coughed gently, and stood before Sky who looked to the building then back to him. Their ride was now gone, lost into the traffic of the Satomobiles, and leaving them before the intimidating structure of the building. 

“So how will we be doing this?” Sky asked.

“Miss Faun,” Geo addressed her, “I, Mister Shi, will be introducing us, and I will try to do business with these corporate heads. You will subtly be looking out for some evidence we might find, though we won’t be directly acting at that moment. If there are files, you look and memorize the information. If you see suspicious activity, you try to decipher it by using surrounding objects as clues. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, be sure to tell me; do not act on your own accord without hinting me on it. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Sky replied, “Mister Shi.”

“Excellent,” Geo began to lead the way toward the stone steps of the building, Sky right by his side. The two entered the glass doors, and walked in. Here goes nothing.

The floor was coated in soft, glossy marble, with the columns of the building simple and precise in structure. At the end of the hall was a large desk of wood, intricate in its designs and elegant curves around the edges. There was a receptionist in the front, a tanned woman who wore a buttoned shirt and costly jewelry around her wrists. Her hair was tied in a high bun, and the bangs around her face curved forward and looked to be hooked behind her ears.

As the two approached, Geo settled himself internally and stood before the counter with Sky close by his side. He smiled warmly to the receptionist who was taken by some surprise of his manner.

“How can I help you two?” she asked, swallowing roughly once.

“We’re here on a negotiation meeting and tour with the head director of your industry,” Geo replied professionally, opening the leather binder Terra had handed him outside. He collected the documents set in front, relieved as always to find Terra had done her homework well to organize the papers and files well for him to easily decipher out. He handed the sheets of paper forward, giving them to the woman who took them with a small smile and began to inspect them.

“May I see identifications please?” she requested. Geo reached into the pocket of his vest, pulling out the card Terra had forged for him. Sky followed suit and placed the card beside his on the counter, the woman taking them as she began to write down the information on them on a piece of paper. Behind her fidgeting wrist, she seemed to be writing their names on a schedule of some sort, though what caught Geo’s eye was a certain name written at the bottom of the page. It appeared to be shoved and crinkled. There was a red marking on it, circling the particular name, but Geo could not make it out with the woman’s arm blocking it. 

“Here you are, all set,” the woman smiled as Geo took both of their cards back. “You and your assistant can find the head director in the room on the fifth floor.”

Geo respectfully cut in, pressing the tip of his foot against the floor, “Do you mind escorting us to the elevator?” 

The woman stood up, “No, not at all.” She smiled as she backed up from her chair, and began to turn. In a swift movement, Geo whirled his head around, finding the coast clear. The next second, he tugged the sleeve of Sky’s shirt, and whispered right into her ear.

“Look,” Geo shifted his eye to the binder, but the next second the floor rumbled beneath the woman’s feet, making her trip forward and fall to the ground. Geo swiftly walked around the counter, gasping in surprise. 

“Ow,” the woman rubbed her knee. 

“Are you alright?” Geo beseeched gently as he knealt before her, placing a hand on the upper part of her back and his body against her right side, making sure she could not turn around.

“I-I’m fine,” the young woman nodded quickly. 

“You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” Geo crooned softly, holding the woman’s right hand. The female blinked rapidly, and she shook her head, smiling widely with painted cheeks at his kind gesture.

“No no, I’m fine, thank you,” she replied.

Behind, Sky smoothly walked over to the desk, placing her folders on top and gingerly taking the binder Geo had indicated. She placed it underneath all of her other folders that Terra had handed to her. With a quick movement of her fingers, she replaced the binder with an identical one that was near the desk. Sky then knelt beside Geo, the two exchanging a quick glance before paying attention fully to the woman. 

“You’re not hurt are you?” Sky asked courteously.

“No, I’m all right.” The woman was blushing in embarrassment as Geo assisted her onto her feet. The receptionist stood up, dusting off her clothes, “I’m terribly sorry about that, thank you.” She fixed herself up before looking to Geo and Sky. “Now follow me, please.” 

Once the receptionist turned, Sky couldn’t help but smirk and gaze over to Geo. Geo looked to her, eyebrow raised with his usual, stoic expression showing. It caused Sky to straighten her lips, facing forward. This woman seriously needed to not get boastful so quickly.

The receptionist walked them over to a machine near the end of the hallway, pulling open a lever along the metal cage to swing open, “You’ll be heading to the fifth floor. Simply press the button and shut the gate, and you’ll be on your way.” 

“Thank you for your help,” Geo replied as the receptionist smiled before turning and walking back to her desk. The two entered into the elevator, Geo shutting it closed, and then hit the button. The elevator jolted before roaring into a rumble, gears working as the elevator began to move upwards. 

Sky blinked slowly, gazing down towards the binder, “Are we checking this out now?” 

“Better now to,” Geo replied.

“Wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious to find that all the information they need is missing?” Sky retorted. 

“The woman seemed like an intern, the way she was shaking when she was writing our names. I doubt she knows what information she specifically needs right now. She’ll probably think she misplaced it,” Geo replied as the elevator continued to rise.

“An intern? How can you tell?”

“A usual receptionist would be greeting us first, instead of us approaching. She can certainly dress the part, but acting it is another story,” Geo replied, making Sky blink. “I suppose you can try to decipher what is already in the folder now.”

Leading with that, Sky began to fumble the binder open. Her fingers flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning the documents and what they had to offer. Sky paused for a second, catching a particular name that seemed to strike out as odd to her. 

“Hiroshima Sato? Of the Sato cooperation?” Sky murmured.

“What is it?” Geo asked, looking to see that the name circled was indeed Hiroshima Sato. A man of much wealth. That was interesting.

“There’s a transition between the two companies. Doesn’t it seem a bit odd for such a wealthy man to be purchasing from a smaller company such as this? I mean, doesn’t he have his own printing company?”

“...Are you sure you were locked up for that many years?” Geo placed a hand on his hips. He raised a brow to Sky, who retorted back with a glare to him. “You seem to know a lot around what’s going on, despite the isolation is all.”

“I have ways...” Sky finished, huffing once before continuing to flip through the binder. Geo said nothing else as the elevator jolted, creaking to a stop as Sky immediately adjusted the folders in her arm. The two stepped out once Geo opened the gate, finding the hall to be rather straight forward with only three main rooms. 

Geo and Sky glanced to each other momentarily before splitting to each side of the hall and glancing to the different doors. Each of them tried to open them, but to no avail. 

“Last one is the winner,” Sky noted. The two headed down the hall, opening the last door to find a quite large office space with a few desks and a bulky man within a few feet, talking on the phone and a receptionist near the entrance of the door. 

Hmm, how well could Sky handle this on her own? Curious, Geo gazed to Sky and tilted his head towards the receptionist. Sky blinked again, but she faintly nodded, gracefully walking over to the desk as Geo looked on before her.

“Can I help you?” the woman at the desk politely asked.

“Yes. Mister Shi is here for his meeting with Mister Satoshi.” Sky explained. The receptionist looked to her papers underneath her arm. 

“Ahh yes, have a seat then. I’ll inform him right away,” she responded. Sky nodded, turning on her heel and walked over to Geo, finding him already having taken a seat. Not bad, for a felon.

The two sat down with Sky opening the binder once more, gazing among the reports. Geo watched her bright eyes dart from side to side, seeming to be mouthing everything to be able to retain it better. Somehow, he knew that she suspected he was looking at her, but soon Geo averted his attention elsewhere, looking to the two other individuals of the carpeted room. 

“Mister Shi, Mister Satoshi can see you now,” the receptionist confirmed from the end of the room. Geo fixed his hair slightly, slicking it back once again before standing up. Sky quickly adjusted the folders against her chest, standing alongside Geo. The two made their way toward the awaiting room nearby the large build of the male, and entered inside for their awaiting client.

The spacious room was quaint, with a large window displaying the vast sky. The clouds rolled in, but the sun protruded through the gaps to light the city in a harmonious tone at their left. They lit the back of the man sitting behind his desk, his hands nimbly working with the quill in his hand. He scratched lengthily as Geo and Sky walked in, and looked behind to see the body guard close the door. Again the duo faced forward to look at the man named Mr. Satoshi. 

He was a man of slight build, with a buzzed goatee. He wore a very intricate suit, with a blue tie around his thick neck. His small eyes rose to look at the two, and he crooked a smile as he stood. He placed his quill down on top of a cloth napkin, embodied with frills. He walked around his desk as Geo went forward to greet him, and had to look down to view him properly. He shook the man’s extended hand, and felt the firm grip of this man’s power in his handshake. 

“Very pleased to meet you. Mister Shi, was it?” the man’s voice was rough, but it was gentle to roll along his tongue. His button nosed shined from the moisture on his face, and Geo could only guess he had been hunched over his desk for some time now. A very busy man indeed..

“Yes. Mister Satoshi. The pleasure is all mine,” Geo replied with a soft tilt of his head. They let go as Geo gestured an arm open to his left, gently motioning Sky who got the hint and went to shake Satoshi’s hand next.

“Ms. Faun,” Sky smiled very genuinely, making Geo curious how she was able to do it really. He gazed to Satoshi as the man smiled brightly at Sky’s courtesy.

“Wonderful to meet you. Are you his assistant?” the man questioned. 

“Yes, she is,” Geo replied before Sky could answer, “May we begin?”

“Yes, of course,” Satoshi replied, walking around his desk, “Anything you need? Refreshments?”

“No,” Geo shook his head as he took a seat in front of the leather chair while Sky took the one next to his. “As I am sure you are well aware, my company would like to do business with yours, but of course, I can’t easily give you the approval without a little convincing.”

“Hmm, quite. Your company is quite new, so it makes me question whether you have the resources,” the head man sat down behind his desk, and folded his large hands on his desk. He eyed Geo carefully, “How did your business start exactly?”

Geo hummed in approval, “It started as a small paper route you see. Mr. Satoshi, the company we represent consists of hard workers who will dedicate hours a day for delivering what is needed to the general public. As of right now, we are building routes dedicated to deliver the paper you need to ship, and in much less days than the ordinary company. We have customized Satomobiles that will carry more than the ordinary shipment of paper, and will soon be working with ships across the sea.”

“Oh, is that right?” Satoshi rubbed his chin with a hand, “Do you have any graphs or blueprints of them?”

Geo mentally hit himself on the head, humming, “As of right now, no-“

“Then what makes you think I will agree to the assumptions that you are telling me?” Satoshi suddenly remarked, resting back in his chair with his hands folded on his stomach, “You are trying to sell me an idea at this point, rather than giving me full, concrete proof that what you say is liable.” 

“We need funding as much as you need delivery,” Geo replied, tenting his index fingers together as his thumbs thudded each other in thought, “Surely you can find a good reason to contract with us.”

“As of now, I do not see any of the sort,” Satoshi replied. Geo quirked his mouth, but he kept himself silent. His eyes drifted to Sky momentarily, who in return stared back at him in utter disbelief. He hinted his head toward the business man, waiting for Sky to proceed. 

He knew Beifong would kill him for putting Sky to the test right now, but Geo had to see what Sky could actually do. She seemed very unpleased of his lack of persuasion, and she coughed roughly into her hand, pulling her folder to her hands and gingerly going through the paperwork she had “collected”. 

“We do have one Mister Satoshi but my boss has been debating on this one until he gets a confirmation with our board of directors.” She slid a piece of paper over to Satoshi as she brushed away a piece of her bangs from her face. Geo narrowed his eyes, looking over to see she suddenly had a diagram of a blueprint. Where the heck did she- “Currently right now we have several Satomobiles that are enhanced due to our current contract with Sato Corporations, each unique in order to handle the heavy demands of delivering papers. With our previous sales and records of our former partnerships, you can see the increased profit margin that each company has made with our assistance.” 

“I see…..these are rather impressive,” Satoshi murmured a bit in disbelief. Geo’s eyes averted back and forth between the two. 

“That’s why we came to you. With your number of sales in printing production, we’ll be easily be able to double or triple your yearly avenue. With further funding we’ll be able to purchase more Satomobiles and further increase production throughout Republic City, and perhaps fellow cities around the area. Even perhaps that your yearly production avenue can increase by one hundred-fifty...”

“My my...” Satoshi replied, seeming entranced by Sky’s words.

“By the end of a five year partnership, both companies can see a rather high increase in employment, revenue, income, and productivity to be able to branch out into other interests.” Sky shut her folder, smiling fondly at the man at the other side of the desk, “In short, I hope this is enough information to prove that our company is not only liable but a reliable source in which your company can come to trust in a long term partnership and funding opportunity.” Satoshi gazed up to the woman as she smiled smoothly back. He rubbed his forehead, nodding slowly. 

“These are…quite impressive…numbers you have here Mister Shi…you seem to be doing remarkably well.”

Resist. The urge to stare. As best as he could, Geo kept his eyes on Satoshi along with his stern expression as before. As much as he wanted to stare at Sky, and ask how, he honestly thought she wouldn’t have thought of that so quickly. How was she able to communicate so thoroughly with someone she just met, and pretty much was miserable with everyone else? Was it because they were all part of the police force, and possibly that this man was well worth talking to more than Geo’s reliable team? 

With a nod of his head, Geo rested his back against the chair fully, and held his elbow in his hand as his other gestured openly to the side toward Sky’s direction, “This is why I have an assistant.” Unsure of Sky’s reaction, he leaned forward again toward Satoshi’s direction, “But....alas, you do not have any interest to be contracted with us, so we shall take our leave.”

“But...I uh-“ Satoshi began as Geo stood, and motioned Sky to stand up. She looked at him confused, but hesitantly did as she was told. 

“We shall take our leave. Thank you for you ti-“ Geo was cut off.

“Wait!” Satoshi chuckled, quickly rounding his desk and stood before the duo, “Perhaps we _can_ come to an agreement. How about it?”

“....One condition,” Geo held a finger up. Satoshi raised a brow. “We would like a tour of the place.”

“A tour? Whatever for?” Satoshi asked, blinking in surprise. His hands curled into each other, rubbing his rounded fingers slightly. Geo took notice. Obviously, he was hiding something.

“We must be knowledgeable about the condition of your factory, and the health of your workers,” Geo replied, rested his hands in front of him as they laid on top of each other, his folder pressed between his arm and side, “Is that a problem...?”

“...No, of course not,” Satoshi replied, “I understand your concern. Please, follow me.” Satoshi signaled with a finger as he rounded the chairs and began to make his way out the door of his office, holding it open for Geo and Sky. “I shall be right back,” Satoshi replied to his assistant and guard at the desk. 

The secretary nodded, scribbling down notes on her pad while his body guard proceeded to follow behind Geo and Sky. The four were now making their way to the elevator, though Geo was careful to not stare at the guard so closely. Instead he averted his attention to Sky, who also seemed a little tense of the fact that the large male was accompanying them.

“Right this way,” Satoshi replied as Geo and Sky stepped inside the elevator with him and the bodybuilder. Geo motioned Sky to stand at the back with him, the body guard’s back facing the side as he faced Mr. Satoshi. He closed the closed the door and pulled the lever to the according floor for his employer.

“Our workers have the best benefits and insurance money can buy, so I assure you there are no health issues to be addressed. As for the condition of the property, everything has been cleaned out and repaired for any sort of leaks and cracks that may cause for future damage to the industry, and to future employers,” Satoshi replied after a few moment of silence.

“Regulations. You understand,” Geo nodded simply, keeping his hands in front of him. His eyes looked over to Sky, seeing her look back to him. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch, and he looked ahead again, utterly surprised of her quick charm. Jeezes, now he didn’t know where to look to avoid everyone’s gaze. Instead he stared at the wall, feeling the drumming of a headache at the center of his forehead.

They finally reached the floor of the workers it seemed, only two floors above the main one. Odd....what was this man hiding in the extra two floors then? With question in mind, Geo and Sky followed behind Satoshi and the body guard close behind. Geo found themselves standing on top of a metal platform, leading to some staircases at the left and right of them. Geo looked to the left to see the punch-in machine for the employees, and then his dark eyes averted to the whole area of the entire floor. 

There were printing machines, and they all seemed to hold specific jobs. Geo recognized some newspapers, and others some articles. Others seemed to be some sort of large banners, which held the larger printing machines. Others were smaller, and seemed to be printing notices for around the city.

“As you can tell, the machines are separated into rows, and each machine has a specific job to do. The workers are instructed to follow protocol to keep themselves and others safe. Breaks are given for each worker, and while they are on break, another fills in their slot so productivity is always ensured.” Satoshi cleared his throat as the doors at the end of the floor opened, catching Geo’s attention immediately. 

There were large bundles of papers stacked on top of arriving metal carts, with two workers on each cart to ensure the safety of the paper. They all entered the open column of the rows, with the papers given according to the size of the printing machine. However, Geo noticed two metal carts seemed to be left out of a station, and were instead rolling toward them, and turned to the right. The workers immediately avoided eye contact, and by Satoshi grip on the railing, Geo began to suspect there was something going on between the two. Satoshi turned his direction to the duo again, but Geo was sure of that this man was clearly shielding them from the carts that had passed by.

“Well, what do you think Mr. Shi?” Satoshi added casually, smiling as he opened his palm to the working station before them. “We have three more floors just like this one.”

“....Pass,” Geo nodded, feeling the imminent stare of the male behind him and Sky. “We shall leave you to your occupation. I believe we’ve taken much of your time.”

“Hmm...why yes, of course,” Satoshi nodded. _Didn’t offer us more time_ , Geo thought. “And I do not wish to take any of your time. Shall I escort you outside?”

“No, it’s fine. We can find ourselves out,” Geo smiled, extending a hand out to him, pulling his cuff back slightly, “Thank you for doing business with us.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Until then,” Satoshi smiled back as well, directing his eyes to Sky next, “Ms. Faun. The honor was mine.” Sky smiled warmly to him and let go, and Geo began to lead her down the hallway while Mr. Satoshi stayed in the factory floor. Geo closed the gated door, and pulled the lever to bring down the elevator to the main floor, his eyes hardening once both Satoshi and his guard were out of view. 

“It seems he has something else to do in that floor,” Geo replied as he looked over to the file in Sky’s hands. “You memorized everything in there, because we can’t leave with those.”

“Of course I did,” Sky murmured, brushing the outside of the folder while watching the elevator doors pass down. “Don’t think upon it, I got have this…Mr. Shi,” she smirked once more before the elevator came to a complete stop onto the main floor. 

With a slight shake of his head, the two stepped out, going down the hall as Sky adjusted herself. Geo noticed that the same receptionist from before was walking toward their direction, seeming to be struggling with some files in her hands. In a flash, Geo felt the ground vibrate, and it unsettled the ground in a small wave. The receptionist tripped, and Sky literally dropped her files along with the light-skinned woman’s, purposely from the small quake she gave to the whole floor. Sky had caught the employee by the arm before she could fall to the ground. Geo stopped momentarily but Sky literally stepped in front of him, and instead he reached down, beginning to help stack up the scattered papers around.

“Are you okay there?” Sky questioned concernedly while the woman nodded in appreciation. 

“Yes, thank you. I really should be more careful. That’s the fifth time today,” the woman responded before kneeling to the ground to collect her mess. Geo pushed the folder Sky once held into the stack, and he stood up straight, looking down to the blushing woman. She cleared her throat, her locks dark and shining as she brushed them behind her ears. 

“Here,” Geo replied, handing the woman her work.

“Uh....S-Sorry about that, I hope you have a good day!” the woman was beet red as she hurried away. There was silence until Geo continued to lead the way past the front desk and toward the large, glass doors.

Sky turned slightly and smirked. “See, easy.”

Geo merely stared at her with a static face, and said nothing as they walked outside into the busy sidewalk. The commander walked a few steps ahead, refraining from lecturing Sky as his eyes instead began to look among the street from side to side. He noticed the oncoming Satomobile and tailed it down. It approached as Geo’s eyes averted to the side momentarily, noticing Sky was keeping her smirk. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing she was already getting cocky the first mission. Great. Just what he needed.

The Satomobile stopped before the duo, and Geo opened the passenger door to let Sky in first. He followed soon after, closing the door as he looked to the driver, seeing it was Luo this time. Her eyes glazed over.

“How did it go?” she asked.

“Well,” Geo replied firmly, resting back in his seat as he looked out the window. 

With that, Luo faced forward again and began to drive the vehicle through the street, making way toward the Police Station. Nothing was said between Geo and Sky, but she didn’t seem bothered by it with having victory in tow. Not that Geo could blame her, but he really wasn’t expecting for her to pass the test, or have such charm to strangers. Was she really in jail, honestly? It didn’t seem like it with the way she carried herself. He couldn’t predict her already, and that slightly worried him for future missions.

The Satomobile came to a stop at the side of the Police Station, and the three got out with Sky closing the door on her side with Geo on his. Luo waited in front of the vehicle for Geo to lead, the two were now walking on either side of Geo as they began to make their walk up the steps to the grand hall of the building. 

Inside, Geo immediately loosed the tie on him and ruffled his hair to remove the stiff curve he once had. With a grumble, he removed the noose around his neck, wrapping it around his fist instead. Approaching them from the side was Fauna, holding a manila folder in her hands. She stopped in front of Sky, and extended a hand out to her.

“The folder, please,” Fauna replied. Sky nodded, graciously handing Terra’s lent file over as Geo cleared his throat. Fauna turned her direction to him, “Want me to round up the group?”

“Yes,” Geo nodded, “I need to get out of these clothes.” He looked to Luo next, “We’ll be there in a second.” She nodded as she began to follow beside Fauna. Meanwhile, Geo and Sky began to walk down the hallway to the changing room again.

Once in there, Geo faced the opposite direction and stripped quickly out of his prison clothes; he felt instantly better once he put on his usual attire that was hanging on the rack. He fixed the collar around his neck, and he crossed his arms, still feeling that Sky was changing out of her assistant outfit. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it afterwards, knowing that it was better to stay quiet for now. 

“Ready?” he questioned instead. 

“Yeah.” Geo turned to see she was again in her loose, combat clothes, her hands dusting off her pants. She simply gave a nod before he went to the door and went out into the hall. She followed silently behind, in thought given her averting glances along the ground as they strode through the Lobby.

Soon enough Geo stopped at the door of the Conference Room, opening it up and heading inside. Sky followed, grabbing to close the door. Geo waited for her to take her seat, though now she held a very dead, serious expression. All eyes shifted to her, but Geo cleared his throat quickly, catching full attention of the room. Geo headed to the front-center of the table, and scanned the individuals. Everyone was accounted for, except for Terra as usual. 

Geo gestured to the front seat of the long table, indicating to Sky to sit. She seemed somewhat sour of the offer, but she did so with arms crossed on her chest and her back against the seat, straight and strict. Geo’s eyes averted to his team next, seeing Kai’s shifty eyes look to Sky, then back to Geo. Geo stared deliberately to him, his jaw tightening. Kai straightened himself up in his seat, easing Geo just slightly enough to start. 

“Full report of the building?” Geo questioned, resting his gloved hands on the table. Ruben cleared his throat, and pulled out a map from inside his shirt. He unfolded it and began to flatten it out on the table, and pointed with a thick finger to the building compound that inhabited Satoshi’s company. 

“No suspicious exists and entrances,” Ruben replied as he stood up, pointing around the foundation, “The perimeter was secured by Serge and I, with Zuriel as look out.”

“...Odd,” Geo’s eyebrows scrunched forward, his fingers rubbing his chin, “Unless they’re shipping in the papers directly from the normal back drop-off, and the front.”

“What do you mean?” Serge questioned.

“When Sky and I infiltrated the third floor, we saw that two large packages of paper were not being delivered to be printed on by the machines. Instead, they left through another exit of the floor.”

“What’s so special about the paper?” Caser rose the edge of his mouth upwards, his locks settled right above his eyes.

“That’s for us to find out,” Geo replied, crossing his arms. “Luckily, our informant here was able to find some vital information in some folders. Paper and pencil please.” 

“Here you go,” the eldest man of the group walked out of his seat, handing a pad of paper and a pencil, and settled it in front of Sky. Hughs smiled to her and took his seat back two chairs away, looking to Fauna and Caser who sat on either side of him. 

Geo looked to Sky next, “Write down what you remembered. In the meantime, we need to discuss how to raid into the factory without breaking any rules.”

Sky exhaled gently, gazing down at the paper, fiddling with the pencil in her hand. She narrowed her eyes as her fingers guided the pencil across the paper, scribbling hastily.

“Why not send the prisoner in again?” Kai cocked a brow, “I mean-“

“No,” Geo shook his head, somewhat glaring at his title for Sky, “Sky cannot confiscate any evidence. It would not be liable in court if we gain it illegally.”

“We don’t have enough to charge him? Then how can we know he’s up to something?” Ruben questioned next, “Unless you have hunches.”

“I do, there’s no doubt about it. Clearly, when we entered the floor, he didn’t expect the packages of his products to be brought in,” Geo commented back, scanning the table in question. “But we can’t simply rely on fact evidence in court; we need _legal_ evidence.” Geo sighed, and looked to Serge who was sitting on his right side, second seat of the empty chair, “Where’s Terra?”

“She had to settle some things with Beifong,” Serge replied, resting his chin in hand as Kai shifted in his seat next to his. Luo merely sat quietly in hers on Kai’s other side.

“Perhaps there is another entrance,” Hughs commented, shrugging gently, “Were any of the workers benders?”

Geo shook his head, “No, not that I could see.” Geo looked to Sky, seeing she seemed to be done with writing down what had been in the folder she confiscated earlier. He nodded to her as he then collected the notebook, and began to scan the words carefully on the first page. A ton of transactions it seems...and information dealing with bank statements. No, this isn’t what they needed.

"Why not go undercover and follow the boss?" Caser suggested.

"The last time we did that, Zuriel blew our cover," Serge replied.

Zuriel cleared his throat, flustered slightly as he lifted a hand defensively, "In my defense, I couldn't let that woman leave without knowing who I was."

"..That doesn't mean you immediately tell her we're undercover," Ruben sighed. "Even if it meant you scoring a date."

"Pfht, he didn't even get the date," Caser chuckled. 

"...I tried," Zuriel scowled, crossing his arms on the table. 

Geo flipped to the third page, raising a brow as he looked over the notebook, "....Are you guys done?"

"Only your team, Geo. Only your team," Fauna folded her hands on the table, looking over to him. 

"....Yeah...I know." Geo shook his head lightly, blinking twice as he went to the fourth page. His eyebrows scrunched into each other, taking notice of the numbers Sky has written; these were from the docks. Perhaps for the packages of paper, but this was certainly too much paper for what Satoshi was doing. Odd.

"A boat?" Geo questioned, looking up to Sky.

She nodded, "There was a design. I memorized it." 

"A boat..." Geo quirked his mouth, "I don't know what good it will do, but it's a place to start. Serge, Ruben and Fauna will accompany us, tonight. Any objections?"

"No sir," the three replied, shaking their heads. 

"Good," Geo nodded, placing the notebook down, "The rest of you are dismissed." There was quick movement about the room, though Geo stayed in his seat. His eyes landed on Sky, who looked to him in question. Geo waited as the room emptied, leaving only the two of them inside. 

“Can I ask you something?” Geo began.

“Ask me what?” Sky raised a brow.

Geo opened his mouth, “How are you...even able to do socialize so well? Clearly, you have no problem impressing others.” Sky’s eyes hardened, but Geo continued, “It looks to me that you hold some resentment for the officers in this building, or in general.”

“You could say that,” Sky replied. The two looked at one another sternly, but the next second, the door to the room was knocked and standing there was Terra with Beifong. Geo stood up as Beifong walked into the room, and signaled Sky to stand up.

“Tenzin is waiting for you in the Training Grounds. Terra will be escorting you, and don’t try anything funny,” Beifong warned. 

“Aye aye,” Sky saluted sarcastically, leaving her seat opened and went outside. Beifong gazed behind her, but closed the door once Terra nodded an okay to her. Now, Geo was along with his Chief, and he straightened up from his seat.

“How did the mission go?” Beifong asked, seeming to stand awkwardly on starting the conversation.

“If you’re asking if she did anything, she was well behaved,” Geo replied.

“Roman,” Beifong sighed, gripping the head of a metal chair at the end of the table, her eyes locked onto Geo, “I do not doubt of your expertise and trust, but I think you should reconsider having Summers under your wing.”

“Why do you say that?” Geo crossed his arms, looking to Beifong debatably. Beifong said nothing, but her look pretty much initiated she wanted to say more than what she was insinuating. Geo’s eyes were fixed on her, but for some odd reason, he felt this familiar feeling of....overwhelming nostalgia.

“I don’t want your judgments to jeopardize your training,” Beifong began, “You carry a somewhat...familiar background with Sky Summers, and...”

“And you think that will make me act differently,” Geo responded back.

“This is solely a mission, Roman. Don’t forget that,” Beifong replied sternly. “If she ever attempts anything, do not dare hold it back from me.” With that, Beifong turned to leave, and she left Geo alone in the room. 

Leisurely, he set himself to sit down, his eyes gazing over the metal table. His elbows rested on the shining surface, and his gloved fingers held his chin and mouth in grasp. He closed his eyes, and exhaled gently at the cold sensation running up his sides and legs. The smell of wet cement and smog filled the air around him again, and the tips of his ears were burning. He could feel that razor running down the back of his head, and the bruises forming around his arms and cheeks. It was this stinging, hot pain that unsettled him. 

Then, the rattling of chains and the small confinements of a room followed in the wake of his memory tram. He opened his eyes, exhaling sharply to find he was no longer in that place, but here, where Beifong had brought him into. 

Was it possible Beifong had a right to worry? It could be but....Geo couldn’t be too certain. Why did he give Sky that chance? He wasn’t sure, but he was not going to back down from this. He would see this through, promising himself he was not going to regret this in the future.


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...really try to be creative with these titles, but I fail every time -w-;  
> Anyways, here's the next part of this story! I hope you enjoy. I had a little trouble getting back into the groove, but I'm very glad I managed to post this one up. Thanks again to RoadtoDusk for contributing! 
> 
> She's got a Kingdom Hearts story I very much enjoyed myself. If you're interested, don't be shy to go check it out! :DD
> 
> Have a great day guys, and catch you later!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys~

AT THE DOCKS:

The night was setting its stage, with the clouds scarce and loose in the sky. The moon was approaching, full and mighty to illuminate a silver glow around the boarded walks and the large ships standing by. There seemed to be no commotion, and after being still for a good amount of minutes in the car, Geo only wanted to make sure everything was clear before moving in. 

Geo’s eyes gazed along the people in the car with him, his fingers slightly drumming the wheel of the Satomobile in his grasp. He watched Fauna, Serge and Ruben in the backseats, and then Sky who was in the passenger seat beside him. She seemed highly stern in her stare, but Geo took it as a sign that she was ready to move in, or was getting rather impatient.

“Not yet?” Serge questioned. 

Geo nodded slowly, “Our strategy is to not be noticed. We can’t confiscate anything, so it’s best to leave everything as it is. If a fight ensues....well, you know what to do.”

“And what’s that?” Sky turned her head to glance at Geo.

“You take a stance, and you don’t back down,” Geo replied firmly. Sky took a moment to focus on his words, but said nothing more and opened her door, following the rest of the team as they began to head out of the police car. 

Geo took the lead, Sky right behind him as the others took the path behind. Fauna, however, already knew what to do, and separated from the group. The group of four made their way through the shadows of large wooden crates and barrels, and ducked behind a whole cargo of metal pipes closest to the docks. Concealed in somewhat of an alleyway, it gave the group some room to make themselves comfortable for Fauna’s return. 

“Where did she go?” Sky whispered to Geo as they stood side by side, looking around the corner to the open area in front of the pipes. 

“Fauna is our Strategist, so she is inspecting the area,” Geo kept his eyes glued ahead, his eyes scanning every sight and his feet every vibration he could pick up. They seemed to be alone, but Geo knew he couldn’t take any chances if it meant raiding without a warrant. After a few moments of silence, the group shot their eyes up, and saw a wire of metal glide the small figure downwards, and Fauna landed right in-between them. She sighed softly, but she nodded to Geo and his team.

“Everything seems to be secured, Commander,” Fauna replied. Her eyes looked over to the side, catching Sky, “Are you alright?”

Sky merely agreed with a motion of her head, leaving Geo to question why Fauna even asked her. Shaking the thought out, Geo turned his face to stare ahead again. Slowly he kneeled before the ground, peeking around the edge of the metal pipes. He motioned Sky to move a little closer, and she did, almost brushing her shoulder against his. Geo pointed with a finger to the ships parked in front on the shore.

“Which one is our ship?”

Sky blinked, but seemed to remember back to what she had seen in those papers back in the office. With a swift hum of her throat, she gazed up, and picked the ship that was the second farthest, and seemed to be emitting dark smoke out of its main pipe, running on coal. It was much older than the other ships in Geo’s opinion, but he knew he had to trust her that Sky picked the right one. Her decryption of the blueprints of Satoshi’s enterprise was all they were running on now. 

“That one? You sure?” 

“Positive,” Sky nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s move,” Geo replied firmly as he darted out of the hidden spot. 

He dashed across the ground, knowing the rest of his team was right behind him. Ruben took the last end of the group, seeming to slow his pace dramatically to make sure the coast was clear around and behind. With a silent rumble, Geo watched a rock arch up a few yards away. With a shot of his arm, Geo furthered up the steep slope, and with a mighty jump, he landed on top of the bow of the ship. He quickly moved to the side to see Fauna, Sky and Serge leaping on, crouching behind Geo who was standing hidden behind the boiler room. With Ruben last, he kicked powerfully against the arc of stone, and pushed the rock platform against the ground to leave no trace of their trespassing. 

Geo darted his eyes his eyes across the bow and the side of the boat, pushing his body against the metal wall. Looking to the side, his team relatively stuck close, though Geo knew they wouldn’t be able to move much this way.

“We’re going to have to split up to cover more ground,” Geo replied with narrowed eyes. “Ruben alone, Serge with Fauna, and I’m with Sky. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Ruben, Serge and Fauna replied, and without being told twice, they parted to both sides of the ship, leaving Geo with Sky.

“Let’s go into the cargo on the bow’s side. I’m sure Serge and Fauna will scout the area in the very back,” Geo replied. Sky walked alongside him as the two began to hurry down the metal steps of the ship, looking along the deserted deck of crates and pipes. Geo spotted an opened hatch, letting Sky climb down first. Swiftly, Geo slid himself down the ladder easily. Landing as quietly as possible, the duo now faced an empty hallway of metal, with orange lights flickering to guide their sight. The sound of soft thudding followed with them. 

“What are you tapping your feet for?” Geo asked in a whisper a few feet forward, his head whirling around to look at Sky. 

Sky stared at him back in the same manner, “I’m checking to see if anyone else is here.”

“How can you check? It’s all made of metal,” Geo replied. 

“You never know,” Sky replied in a murmur. Geo narrowed his eyes, slowing his pace a bit. Could...could she metalbend? No....it couldn’t be possible. Beifong didn’t mention she could, and he hadn’t seen her bend any metal of the sorts.

Stopping by a door, Geo peered in, though again he heard Sky’s foot tap the ground again. Ignoring her, Geo slipped inside the opened room, though straightaway, he wondered if they were the only ones here. Who would leave the Supplies Room wide open to inspect by trespassers?

“This must be it” Sky noted quietly. It was a rather large room that held a large amount of boxed shipments, all boarded down from a prior trip it seemed. Geo shut the door behind as Sky stepped forward, gazing around. “Looks like he was beginning his expansion idea a bit early…” Sky observed, kneeling down in front of one box. She pried the top of it open, only to find blank pieces of paper causing her to quirk her lips. 

“We’ll split up. Be sure to put back things as they were,” Geo regarded. Sky rolled her eyes lightly but nodded, standing back up as she began to head down the room, and Geo along the other side. Though, as he did his part of the search, all he could find were piles of piles on top of each other, almost touching the ceiling of the metal room. Was this all paper? Geo began to wonder why Satoshi was even carrying so much. Indeed, this was too much paper than what he was even doing right now...unless he was stocking early for future events.

Most crates were nailed down to prevent any access inside, and that left Geo little to no options of searching. With a heavy sigh, Geo shook his head as he continued to the left, making an arc in his trail and heading to the middle of the room. He couldn’t seem to hear Sky where he was. Was it possible she found something? Then, suddenly, Geo’s body stilled. Did Sky escape?

The more he thought about it, he never really gave much attention to whether Sky would run or not. I mean, she could, but being where they were, Geo didn’t think she would get very far, not when he had Ruben, Fauna, and Serge with him. No....hmmm....  
“Geo?” Sky seemed to call from the side. Geo narrowed his eyes, and rapidly made his way over, the rasping of his pants quick and light. His eyes glanced to see she was kneeling over two boxes. She had carefully removed the bindings; though sticking out of the boxes weren’t paper...they were hay. He hurried over, looking over her shoulder and in her hand was a glass bottle of sorts, a vial, thin and interlaced between Sky’s fingers.

Her eyes narrowed. “….That is definitely not ink…”

“Liquid?” Geo reached, and with his hand full of the softening cushion of hay, he ripped it away, and exposed the many flasks of fluid beneath. They all seemed to be properly packaged in large bundles. “There must be hundreds in here,” Geo replied, his teeth gritting. 

“Have you seen anything like this before?” Sky probed.

“No....nothing of the sort, except in contraband crimes,” Geo replied, taking one liquid container. He corked the top off, and brought the edge to the bottom of his nostrils. He sniffed, but there seemed to be no smell. What was this?

Geo’s eyes flared open, and he swiftly darted his eyes toward the door. He could hear the loud thuds and falling bodies at the far side of the boat. Oh no. 

“Let’s go!” Geo ordered as he began to run, “Leave the liquid!” At command, Sky dumped her bottle onto the hay they had taken out, and with major haste, the two dashed out into the hallway once Geo opened the door. Darting down the metal corridor, Geo’s eyes narrowed like a vicious beast. A quick haul of his body up the ladder, he stepped out, but the moment he did, all movement was lost. 

What? No....they were just right here. Geo gritted his teeth, knowing he was going to blow their cover. But....damn it, his team was more important.

“Serge! Fauna!” Geo called out, his arms held up at the ready. Geo’s hearing picked up a whimper, but the moment he darted his eyes around, he caught sight of two bodies, perched high on the tower of the boat. They wore masks, adorned in tight garments. Behind the pair of foes, Geo spotted Serge and Fauna tied up, Serge completely knocked out with Fauna being the one who whimpered to catch his attention. She seemed to be struggling to move, with something shining sliding down her chin and throat.

“Geo!” Sky announced, and Geo turned, looking to see one more masked figure standing by the side of the boat, and then another jumping to the opposite. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Geo growled, standing at the ready. Though, his eyes narrowed, and glistening in the moonlight were cylinder flasks of liquid in the hands of the strangers. Wait....it was the exact same one from the crate!

“Whatever you do, don’t get caught!” Geo commanded to Sky who pushed her back against his. The first figure at the right side charged as Geo shifted his arms forward, aiming toward the boiler room of the ship. The coal inside broke across the air, and the area was now coated in hot steam. Geo swiftly knocked the first man off his feet, and the whole air broke loose. The rest of the figures charged, thuds rhythmic and quick toward their location. Sky instantly separated from Geo, and she rushed into the steam, preventing Geo from spotting her.

Now on his own, and the large screen of smoke filling the air, making Geo’s other senses run on high. Geo did not hesitate to charge to the same figure in front of him, yet the man effectively dodged his oncoming fists. The figure swiftly chucked his leg beneath Geo, but with a hefty leap, Geo slammed his foot against the swinging club. The bones nearly merged as Geo then shot himself to the side and rolled to safety, watching the man stumble back and disappear in the smoke. From the side, he could hear Sky was grunting, but the series of many feet prevented Geo from knowing whose feet belonged to Sky. 

A second figure lurched in a sudden charge, and all Geo could do was throw his chest back, but what he wasn’t expecting was the jab at his shoulder from behind. A ring of painful vibrations cascaded across his arm, and he lifted his arm to bend the rocks around him to retaliate....but the coal did not move. What?!

Teeth gritting, Geo leapt back, watching as both figures were now running towards him, “ARGH!” Geo smashed his foot against the ground, and cut it across the air angrily. The coal scattered around the floor hit the heads of the masked figures, and in one fell swoop, both men were knocked over, with the sound of a splash echoing in the air. 

Abruptly, Geo turned, but the moment he did, he heard the sound of metal cranking, making his body run a terrible shiver. Nothing could be seen, but at that moment.......he knew already before the smoke began to clear up. Standing on her own was Sky, and in her hands was scrunched up metal, dented and broken away from the ground near her. Her nails had dug into the material, and from her panting, Geo could only suspect she had used the metal as a last desperation of escape from her attackers.

Although.....Geo’s eyes hardened vastly, and in the pit of his stomach...he could feel something lurching, yanking at his esteem and stomach. As if everything he had worked for up to this point was flamed and scorched. This prisoner could metal bend. This prisoner could bend the damn metal, while....he-

Geo swiftly looked away, saying nothing as he hurried up the ladder toward the tower. Trying to ignore the sudden realization, his concern was now to the knocked out Serge, and the struggling Fauna who tried to speak. She was straining her mouth, despite not having it tied up. Geo shook his head to her, and cradled her neck in his hand. 

“Shh, don’t say anything,” Geo replied, running his free thumb against her mouth. He wiped away the liquid, and held his thumb in the light nearby the door the two had been set beside. He took immediate notice it was the same color of what the vials had underneath. Did this liquid prevent bending, or was it something more venomous? Why would Satoshi hide this kind of stuff in his cargo...unless.......it was for someone else.

“Ruben!” Geo called out loudly, making Fauna jump a bit from the sudden yell. Geo began to inspect her face more carefully, “Does it hurt?”

“Can’t...feel,” Fauna replied, straining to keep her eyes open. 

“Did they make you drink that?” Geo replied, his eyes narrowing as he held up his thumb. She nodded slowly, beginning to breathe raggedly. There was a large jolt on the deck of the ship, and Geo settled Fauna down against the ground again. He clamped his hand on the railing, looking to see Ruben looking up to him. Sky moved her feet closer, but she stopped flat on her tracks the moment Geo yelled.

“Where the hell were you?” Geo eyed Ruben. 

“I was ambushed at the bottom of the ship, sir,” Ruben replied. His eyes widened, looking behind Geo to the knocked out Serge and the weak Fauna, “What happened?”

“What did you run into down there?” Geo questioned hastily. 

“Um......some men, and some vials-“ 

That’s all Geo needed to hear, “Bring all of them up here.” 

“What?” Ruben questioned.

“All of it. We’re not leaving this here,” Geo replied more sternly. His eyes moved over to Sky, who was now walking up the steps on the right side, and was now standing before him. His eyes shot down to her hands, seeing they cut and bruised, poorly wrapped in a set of cloths Sky seemed to have found. It was even her first time metal bending the damn thing. Jeezes. 

“Stay put, and keep an eye on them,” Geo replied coldly, “I need to assist, Ruben.”

“Understood,” Sky murmured, not meeting his gaze as she looked to Fauna and the still unconscious Serge. Her eyes softened momentarily before Geo strode past her, heading down the ladder. Ruben waited by the hatch as Geo nodded for him to proceed. Ruben did as he was told, his eyes watching Geo closely for a brief second before making his way down the corridor and away from Geo’s sight. 

Geo, now alone in the metal corridor, could feel his body ripping with trembling inner quakes. His hands turned into clubs, white as the bones in his stone body. He gritted his teeth, and his hair hung over his eyes. He could his face turning red, and his eyes a deep emerald, stinging and focusing on the ground beneath him.

“Damn it,” Geo exhaled out. 

The prisoner could metalbend. Out of the two of them, it was her that could bend it. 

Damn it. 

A COUPLE DAYS LATER:

The silence between Geo and Sky was abundant, and it seemed to show no signs of diminishing ever since that day in the docks. Serge and Fauna were under medical care since then, but they showed signs of improving. It seemed the liquid Geo and his group encountered was that of a paralyzing sort of potions, which disabled the body from making long ranges of motions. Thus, the potions prevented benders from fighting back.

Geo, reluctant to continue the investigation, handed it over to Beifong’s team, though she seemed quite surprised Geo was not up to take the matter in his own hands. He said nothing more about it, and instead merely led his team to patrol the streets as traffic guards rather than officers. They all seemed to question why, but again, Geo said nothing to combat their questions, and was in no mood to hear complaints, especially from Kai. 

However, because of their trespassing in the docks, word got out from Beifong’s team that more shipments had been made, and all processes to the city had been halted drastically to combat the lethal crime. Mister Satoshi’s business was immediately disrupted, and upon further investigation, it was found out that he had been the one funding the shipments of the chemicals on the suspected ships across Republic City. With enough evidence, Mister Satoshi and several members of the company were arrested, and the whole building was shut down for further investigation. Upon hearing that, Geo knew immediately that Mister Satoshi was, indeed, in fact aiding Amon in his revolution for non-benders. It all made sense. 

Now, with having no patrolling today, Geo simply sat in the Training Room, observing his team practicing in the absence of Serge and Fauna. They all seemed so off in their stances, all except for Terra who was merely paying attention to her own combat skills. Geo sighed in disbelief, pressing his face down to his gloved hand, his fingers digging into his strands. Then, when he picked up his head, he stared past his comrades, and toward the blond at the fair end who was practicing with the disks and net at the end of the grounds. Sky.

Geo’s eyes narrowed, recalling back to that time on the metal ship again. His teeth slightly grinded, and he mashed his eyes in his fingers. Hunching a bit over in his seat, he felt this monstrous compression against his ribs, and the pounds were rolling across his spine. He felt the shifting cracks, and the sweat dripping down his temples. This couldn’t be, this just couldn’t be. Was he.....was he jealous of Summers?

Ever since, he had not touched that metal sheet hanging near where Sky was, nor did he bother looking at it. He was in no mood of approaching it any time soon, and immediately Terra took notice, but again, she kept her distance, and let Geo be on his own. But...how was this possible? How was it possible Summers was able to even grasp the concept of metalbending, when she had been locked up for so long...? It just...didn’t make any sense...him, _him_ who had been practicing nonstop for countless years and was nowhere close to even making a dent to show his worth.

“Geo.” Geo turned his head to the right, looking to see Tenzin approach from the double doors from the hall. He began to stride toward Geo’s side, tilting his head slightly in question of Geo’s position. Geo merely shrugged, and he looked ahead, seeing several heads turn, including Sky’s. Sky met Tenzin’s figure, but the moment she caught Geo’s eyes staring at her, she immediately looked away, and instead focused on her disks once more. Geo scoffed quietly to himself, shaking his head while Tenzin sat down beside him. 

Tenzin, with his hands on his own knees, looked to Geo with scrunched eyebrows, “How are you doing, Geo?”

“Fine,” Geo replied flatly.

“Hmm, doesn’t sound like it to me,” Tenzin raised a questionable tone. “...How’s Sky doing?”

“Over there,” Geo nodded his head up in her direction, but he didn’t bother lifting his gaze.

“...Are you two getting along?” Tenzin asked next. “I heard she did pretty well in her first mission.”

“Yeah, peachy,” Geo gripped his own fingers, his jaw tensing in place.

“It’s important for Sky to know that you’re looking out for her, you know that?” Tenzin suddenly commented. Geo lifted his gaze, and looked to Tenzin from his hunched form. Tenzin nodded gently, “She is your subordinate, but also, you gave her a second chance to redeem herself, correct?”

“Tenzin, why did you pair her up with me?” Geo sat up a bit straighter, narrowing his gaze to the airbender. _Because if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t feel like shit right now,_ is what Geo wanted to say.

“I thought the best person to watch her was you, Geo. I thought you, of everyone else would understand.” Tenzin cleared his throat, and watched ahead. Geo stared incredulously at Tenzin, but he tried his best to show no emotion of confusion. Him, of all people? He was probably one of the worst people to be paired up with. Hell, Geo thought even Zuriel would do a much better job.

“I knew Sky wanted someone who could associate her in some level. She may not know it now, but that’s something vital in life; to have someone look out for you, whether you are friends or not. It makes you matter in this large world,” Tenzin commented next. In some level? Did...that mean Tenzin was referring to....the past...?

“Then, perhaps you would be better suited to have her as your subordinate,” Geo replied.

“Why did you accept, then?”

“Do you want me to be honest?” Geo questioned carefully. 

“Nothing else would please me,” Tenzin straightened up in his seat.

“I don’t like Tarrlok,” Geo finished, sighing as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. 

“Ahh,” Tenzin nodded, “doing this not for Sky, but for Tarrlok?”

“No, not in that way,” Geo immediately retorted. 

“I will admit, I do not get along with Tarrlok, but I don’t seek out ways to get revenge on the fellow. I have more important matters to attend to, which is what you should be focusing on,” Tenzin nodded, “Sky’s liberty is in the balance here, and if you forget about it entirely, it will not end well for the both of you.” Tenzin stood up, and straightened out his cloak, gazing to Geo sternly, “I will be in charge of Sky for the rest of the day, so you can return to your regular duties. I know Beifong needs your help, but she’s too stubborn to admit it.”

Geo watched Tenzin begin to make his way through the Grounds, and approach Sky warmly with a smile. As Geo stood, he watched a small smile cross Sky’s face, and suddenly, Geo felt this immense pressure increase tenfold. He...hadn’t thought about how Sky had felt throughout the whole time they were together, not saying a single word to one another for the past few days. All he could recall was his own well-being, and nothing more. 

“Ugh...” Geo slapped his hand to his face, groaning. How could he have been so stupid? Acting and feeling this way, all because he wasn’t able to bend that stupid, damn metal. It was a nightmare really, a poison, an addiction he couldn’t get rid of, that he didn’t want to be cured from.

Abruptly, the double doors burst open, creating a loud, disrupting echo in the room. It was a member from the counter, a lanky male in his early twenties. “Mister Roman, there has been an emergency! A bank robbery!” he gasped out, “Beifong wants you on it right away!”

His eyes gazed among his crew, Terra instantly catching his eye. She smiled immediately, and she hurried over, saluting to him as the rest of his team gazed to her gesture. “Ready to report, Commander,” she grinned.

Geo blinked, but he quickly cut off his distracted thoughts, “Let’s move out!” Almost instantly, all members scurried out of the room, and Geo was certain he heard Caser shout “Thanks goodness we’re doing something!” on the way out. Geo looked over to Tenzin who waved, and Sky who blinked in response. Geo simply nodded, surprising her, but he said nothing more and dashed behind his team into the garage in the other direction in the long hall.

Once inside, Geo strapped his gear on as hurriedly as he could, tugging on the brackets around his lower arms. With a nice pull he had on his work boots, and instantly jumped into a squad car with Luo revving the engine to life. With Ruben in the other car, the two vehicles bolted outward of the back of the station, swerved onto the streets and raced to the location provided in the radio.

Geo held onto the leather seat, feeling the air kick his hair back in whipping lashes. His eyes met Zuriel, who had stolen the spot to sit beside him, with Hughs merely chuckling in front beside Luo. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, boy. We’re about to run out and face some danger, and Roman can’t protect you,” Hughs commented through the blaring siren of the Satomobile. 

“I will not fail you, Geo!” Zuriel announced proudly, puffing out his chest. With Geo merely rolling his eyes, it was a good minute before they reached their destination through the city. The running civilians instantly alerted Geo they were close and there was some Satomobiles scattered across the streets on the other side. Their engines seemed to have been attacked with the hoods punctured in the middle, leaving an array of sparks at the sides with the drivers gone. In front Geo spotted the opened doors of the bank. 

Luo turned off the engine and the others in the car rushed out, Geo taking the lead. Terra, Ruben, and Kai from the other squad car rushed behind Geo’s first group, but when they headed inside, Geo found...no one in sight.

“Clear!” Geo shouted, feeling no one else seeming to be in the building. His eyes locked around the area, unsure why he was feeling uneasy if no one was present. He took a couple of steps forward, his arms tense at his sides, ready to swing at any charging predators-

“Right into the trap.” 

Geo’s eyes widened as he swiftly turned, only to be thrown back against the end of a metal crate, the door slamming shut. He launched himself forward, shouting as he slammed his fists forward. He listened intently, hearing Terra shouting a command and Ruben gasping in surprise. The electrical currents of electricity erupted the air, making Geo shudder and his fists slam against the door to beg for release. In front of him he felt the sound of someone approaching casually at the crate, the voice deep and dark. Geo stopped, and his heart melted into cold metal.

“Geo Roman....you are in my possession,” Amon spoke.


	8. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Well. If I got paid to write this year, I would be flat-out broke. I don't even know how to feel about my long absence, but I'm glad to say I'm trying to get back on track with this, and I thank you for those who have stuck around to see what I have in store. 
> 
> I truly apologize, because I had no intentions of stopping my writing, but things came up that I had no control over. Right now, things are more relaxed, but again, not as much as I had it before. In any case, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure when the next one will come out, but we'll see, aye? Thanks so much for the support guys, and have yourself a good morning/night. Take care.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

SKY’S POV:

Sky knuckles tightened as she punched forward, smashing her fist against the metal wall before yanking it back, shaking her hand slightly. “Jeez, no wonder Geo was having such a trouble with it,” Sky remarked lowly, feeling an unsettling emotion at the base of her throat. She shook the thought out before raising her fists back again and smashing them against the metal plates in retaliation to her thoughts. 

“Is this your first time attempting to bend metal, Sky?” Tenzin asked with Beifong at his side, who seemed unimpressed of Sky’s attempts to get better. 

Sky gave a simply nod, “You could...say that.” Sky’s arms shifted back and forth as she continued to pound against the metal. After a few minutes, Sky was getting nowhere so she stopped, staring at the small dents that she made into the wall before smirking slightly. 

Taking a step back with small droplets of sweat on her forehead, she raised her leg and jabbed it right into the wall, creating a deep dent in the metal. Sky clenched her teeth as she began retracting her foot back, tearing the metal along with it. Finally she ripped out a hunk of metal and she kicked it off to the side, watching as it roll and tumble on the ground before stopping. Sky ran a thumb above her eyebrow, swiping down as she smirked at her success. She still got it. 

Beifong looked unamused, keeping a blank expression on her face as she examined the damage. “Reckless, you’re not doing the technique right but at least it’s a start. Especially since you decided to use your foot to bend it.” 

“Hey, you didn't specify what body part I could and could not use,” Sky pointed out. She raised her foot again, pointing down at them. “These guys are the best for bending.” Beifong rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her forehead as she shook it slightly as Tenzin somewhat smiled beside her, turning his head to the side to avoid her noticing. 

“Chief Beifong!” An alert yell suddenly caused everyone to turn their attention to see an officer running toward the trio’s direction. His stride stumbled as he came too fast in front of Beifong, but he recollected himself quickly with an urgent expression of concern on his face.

Beifong's brows furrowed together as she turned to him, “Saikhan, what happened?” 

“The team we sent to the bank was attacked.” 

“What?!” Beifong demanded, her eyes widening in disbelief as Tenzin shot his gaze to the young man. Sky blinked in surprise. It was Geo’s team? No, could it? 

The officer nodded solemnly. “It was a trap; sources say the Equalists were waiting in the abandoned bank.” 

Beifong eyes turned cold as she clenched her teeth, “I want status information on my men, witness accounts, everything you can get here and now!” 

“Yes ma'am,” the officer nodded and turned away to get the orders done with. Beifong huffed angrily as she turned to Tenzin and Sky. “We're going to have to end this training early today. I need to handle this. Tenzin, keep an eye on her until I’m back with my men, or Roman is here to escort her.” 

“We're coming along,” Tenzin interjected as Beifong gave him a displeasing look. “We need to check on Geo’s condition; Sky is her subordinate after all.” 

Beifong shot her attention back and forth between the two before huffing again, “No, your orders are to stay here. That’s final.” Tenzin took a heavy sigh, but did not retaliate against the unnerved woman. Sky merely stood still, her eyes watching Beifong quickly leave the Training Grounds. Was....was Geo alright?

GEO’S POV:

“AMON!” Geo shouted in rage, his teeth grinding against each other. “Release my team!” The matured soldier banged and pitched his fists against the metal walls around him, his chest chockfull of heaves, making it difficult to breathe. Again and again, Geo kicked and slammed his shoulders against the metal sheets, but to no avail. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. Not right now.

The searing pain swam across his arms, and Geo finally had to stop himself to think rationally, realizing the grave situation he was in. His team was outside, captured in the hands of the man who could take away their bending, all the while he was stuck here, unable to counter or defend. No, Geo couldn’t let anything happen to them. No, not his team. It was his job to protect them, at whatever cost. He had to try, he had to try to get out.

“I will release your comrades...once I take their bending. You’re last.” Amon’s footsteps walked to the side, and Geo’s hair flamed, his eyes narrowed dangerously in complete frustration. He groaned angrily, repeatedly, feeling the bruises beginning to paint underneath his gloves from his lack of practice from so few days ago. Harder and harder Geo made an effort to pound himself against his cage, but the moment he heard protests outside, he stopped. 

“I shall cleanse you of your impurity,” Amon announced. 

“No, don’t!” Zuriel shouted. Geo’s eyes shot open, and the next moment, the sound of a body fell over, and Ruben’s shout echoed through the bank’s walls.

“Hughs!” Shit. SHIT.

“I applaud that your Commander will let this cleansing happen,” Amon stated, muffled as he began to move down the line. Geo could sense his slow steps, prancing like a higher deity, his atmosphere enriching and bold. Whoever was next could only stare in anticipation at his entrance.

“Touch me, and you die!” Terra’s voice boomed next. She gasped, and she seemed to gurgle in objection, seeming to be tied up of some sort. Shit. No.

“STOP!” Geo shouted in rage, his jaw dropping in pure deterrence, “You will rue the day you lay a finger on her!”

“It appears that day will never come,” Amon’s voice calmly traveled and crooned. 

Geo blared in rage as he lurch his arm back, and with all his effort, he tossed himself against the front side of the metal container, and found himself falling forward. Geo grunted and fell, his stomach now on the ground, and the top of the metal cage suddenly dented from one side. Geo’s eyes caught sight of various feet moving, and the next second, he heard Kai shout. A sharp, jagged pillar cut through the metal, revealing Geo his escape. Tossing himself forward, Geo grunted and immediately shot his arm across, making a slab of rock wave through the ground, all the Equalists that had held his team leaping out of the way to dodge the attack. Everyone on his team fell purposely onto their sides as Geo stomped his foot on the ground, a huge slab of rock erupting from his command. With a swipe of his arm across, missiles of sharp rocks split across the air, pinning some Equalists against the wall while others dodged successfully. With a mighty haul of his arms in a crushing wave, the ground rolled his team protectively into a slender dome, Zuriel shouting from the sudden action while the rest of his team struggled to regain their kneeling on their sides. 

Geo turned, eyes constricted as he faced the white masked man before him. Geo advanced and pushed his arms forward in various twists, the numerous boulders and rocks ricocheting forward. The male was a dancer; easily ducking the attacks as the boulders instead penetrated through the glass windows of the bank, and caught some parked Satomobiles outside. 

“I will see you soon again, Roman.” Amon announced. Geo growled as he dashed forward, swinging his foot forward as pillars of rock shot in the delinquent’s direction. Suddenly, a large set of smoke erupted from the sides, encasing Geo as he coughed from the sudden intake of the smog. With knuckles bleeding through his gloves, Geo waited as the smoke cleared, noticing all activity had ceased after a sudden rush of movement about. To Geo’s misfortune, Amon and the rest of his team was gone, leaving a bashed street of cars in his wake.

Hurriedly, Geo turned and unleashed his team from their short prison, his eyes scanning the group. When he had found the victim, he rushed toward Hugh’s side, and laid the man on his back. Hughs groaned silently while Geo craned the old man’s neck gently in his hands. The Commander shook his head, seeing Hughs’ eyes strained, and stare up wearily to Geo.

“Hughs!” Ruben collected himself on the other side, grunting slightly and gripping his arm in small pain. The man’s eyes softened along with Geo’s as Hughs scoffed, who then shook his head.

“Funny how…things play out, don’t you think?” Hughs replied, his gazing eyes locking onto Geo’s, who stared stunned. 

“Hughs…” Geo tried to sustain his grip on the early senior. A blaring noise of sirens filled the air, and Geo turned his head slightly, watching other patrol cars rushing to the scene. It wasn’t long until Hughs was carried off, leaving Geo’s arms empty. The rest of the scene was taped off, and Geo and the rest of his team was now led outside, where they were being treated medically. 

Geo sat very still on the paved sidewalk, the sirens and wails of the ambulances and cop cars surrounding him, trapping him in his mind. He paid no attention to them, just glad that the rest of his team was not harmed in any way. But Hughs…he failed Hughs, all because he couldn’t…bend…the damn…metal.

“Geo.” Geo did not pick up his head, feeling the usual strong strides of Terra approaching from the side. He rested his elbows on his opened, prompted knees, the blood seeping down his knuckles. Like a prey he was hunted, by a man he had no connection to. What did Amon want? What could Amon possibly see in someone like Geo Roman? Why him and his team? Did it have something to do with their first encounter?

“Let me…” Terra kneeled, and from the locked position of her hands, she seemed to be holding something. Geo felt his arms stretched out, and when he picked up his eyes, he winced from the stinging water running along his deep gashes. Terra said nothing, letting Geo’s thoughts roll off the cliff of his mind, and feeling them jumble and crash into each other.

He sighed deeply, watching Terra clean off the waste as she delicately stretched out his fingers apart, beginning to wrap the gauze around and around in a dance. Finally, Terra secured the cloth at the back of his hand, and began to move on to the next injured hand. 

“Secure the perimeter; I don’t want anything left untouched!” Beifong ordered out loud from nearby, directing her available officers to the crime scene. Geo stared at his sealed hands, the thoughts running endlessly in his mind. It all happened so fast, making him somewhat nauseous of the train wreck colliding in his head.

“We should get a waterbender to look at these cuts later,” Terra replied.

“No, it’s fine,” Geo replied softly, giving his disapproval of a shake of his head.

“You’re being far too stubborn right now,” Terra sighed, standing up as she crossed her arms. Geo could feel her staring him down, but he made no moves whatsoever to get up. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Geo asked a minute later.

“They’re being attended right now,” Terra replied, “Hughs was transported to the station for further treatment.” Geo blinked slowly, feeling the bulging pain in his head, and the ash stuck in his throat. 

A series of footsteps began to approach, and following it was Caser’s voice, who seethed somewhat in pain, “Jeezes that hurts…” Geo felt the rest of his team stand by, all staying relatively silent.

“Bastard had wires in the building’s ceiling, can you believe it?” Kai mumbled, rubbing the side of his tattooed neck. “He knew we were coming.”

“I think we should head to the station,” Ruben announced gently, taking a position next to Terra, “to see how Hughs is…doing.” Geo felt the tension in Ruben’s soles, but agreeing silently to his proposition, he stood up and rubbed his healing knuckles. He didn’t bother looking at his team, his eyes gazing along the intricate folding of Terra’s handiwork. 

“Let’s get going, then,” Geo announced, briefly look at them, and then making his way to one of their Satomobiles. At first, his team stayed still, but a second later when Terra followed, so did everyone else. Geo took the wheel of the first, and was boarded with Terra, Zuriel, and Luo who all got in wordlessly. The other was taken command of Ruben, and held Caser and Kai. The sirens of the Satomobiles turned on, with Geo leading the somewhat filled streets. The closer they got to the station, the barer the sidewalk was; Geo could only suspect that the bank incident sent worried waves across the city, leaving every officer no other choice but to take patrol. 

Entering the backside of the building, Geo turned off the car, and squeezed the wheel with his hands promptly. He stared ahead, as if waiting for the red light to turn green, stuck in irritable traffic. He could feel the growing pool of mockery in the midst of his stomach, and was boiling to steamy mist that was beginning to cloud his head. Luo opened the door and stepped out, indicating to Zuriel to follow. The newbie hesitated, but did as he was told, getting out of the car and closed the door behind him. That left Terra in the passenger seat with Geo, but neither did not move as the second car came into view at the side. Kai groaned when he got out of the car, followed by Ruben who sighed and Caser who grumbled and complained about the pain at his back. His team collected themselves at the door, and finally left the garage alone to the two friends.

The top officer remained motionless, a rock in his seat, physically and mentally. He was unsure of what to think, and did not want to think of his failed attempts of saving Hughs. What would Beifong say? He was glad, for once, that she didn’t approach him when she got there with her team. He wasn’t sure what he could possibly tell her, if all ended with the same conclusion that Geo failed, and Amon got away....again. 

“…You’re going to have to get out of the car,” Terra announced, darting her eyes to him.

“I’ll get out when I’m ready,” Geo cut in. Terra scoffed, obviously peeved of his attitude. She unbuckled her belt and slipped out. She held the door opened for a moment, and then left it open, walking away to the door and letting it shut silently behind her. Geo was now alone, hearing the buzzing of the lights on the ceiling, though it did not reach him within the dark shadows of the car. 

His mind could not function with Amon’s face haunting and mocking him, his hands giving that inconsiderate clap of a job well done. Somehow...he felt Amon was congratulating him...but to what purpose? Geo was believing his crazy thoughts, of Amon waiting for him, solely him and his team to break into the bank. He just…didn’t understand. What was Amon going to gain from him? Nothing of the present was giving Geo clues as to a theory, or a guess. His objective was to rid of all bending...but why.... _him_?  
Geo shook his thoughts, and when he looked at the clock, he noticed he was sitting in the car for twenty minutes. He wondered if Beifong would ever get here, but knowing she probably wasn’t, Geo slid out of the car, and closed the door behind him. He headed toward the door and began to walk down the metal hallway, pressuring his eyes with his fingers in defeat. He stood for a moment, able to see Hughs’ face in his mind. How could he have failed so obviously?   
No...he couldn’t bear to see Hughs. Not right now. Not with everyone else in the room. Geo was not a careless soul; he was sure of it, but hesitant in a large crowd-- that spoke more of who he was. But...not right now. No. Not immediately after..

With an exhale, Geo went toward the lockers, and found his team had emptied out; Terra maybe must’ve sent them away on his behalf. Without a second thought, Geo collected his things in his duffle bag, and began to make his way through the small commotion of people in the darkened hallways, and toward the Training Grounds. He listened for a moment, and reached forward. His hand clamped on the handle, but took a second before pushing the door, and looked inside. Tenzin and Sky were alone, and seemed to be talking about something that Geo couldn’t catch. At the sound of the door opening, the two turned, and Geo saw Tenzin approaching quickly, followed by Sky. 

“What happened?” Tenzin asked immediately, “Are you alright? Where is Lin?”

“I’m fine,” Geo replied flatly, “She’s still at the crime scene. You can go. I’ll handle Sky.”

“Are you sure?” the airbender asked once more, and Geo gave him a firm nod. Tenzin caught his drift, and bowed his head slightly to Sky’s direction, “Until then, Sky. I shall see you soon hopefully. Take care.”

“Likewise,” Sky replied as Tenzin took one last glance at Geo, and began to make his way out the door. Geo felt his light feet gliding off almost, and now felt the stare on his side. It had been some time since he had been alone with his subordinate, but to be frank, he really wasn’t in the mood to be angry with her as he was before.

Imagining Hughs, Geo could not fathom what must be going through his mind. To have your bending away, to have something ripped and halved away from you, peeled with such easiness was something Geo could relate to, but it wasn’t something he wanted to experience...again. 

Now alone once more with Sky, Geo met her gaze, taking a breath in, “We’re going.”

“All right.” Sky brushed her pants down before walking fully over to him, “lead the way.” Geo averted from her gaze, and led the path down the hallway and toward the main lobby of the building. There was a buzz of commotion about, several people running left and right, but all stood still when Geo’s footsteps became prominent in touch. All talk ceased, but Geo kept his gaze straight ahead, feeling his jaw tighten. Sky who had been walking beside him, took a hesitant step to keep up with him, not fond of the glances as well. Geo pushed the door open, his fingers clenching the handles of the bag madly as he held the door open for Sky. However, the freedom of the claustrophobic environment was short-lived; outside were various reporters, and Geo was not too keen in seeing anyone. 

In a rush, all flashes of the cameras burst out, Geo having to shut his eyes and look to the ground to find his proper footing. His hand reached out, and he gripped Sky securely around her upper arm, leading her cautiously through the crowd. Sky grew tense of the situation, and Geo began to feel the ground beneath himself vibrate angrily with each step he took. The lights continued to blare, and Geo felt all these devices practically shoved into his face to say something. 

“Mister Roman, do you have any comments on what happened in the bank?!”

“Sir, can we know of what happened of Coordinator Hughs?”

“Did you or did you not catch a glimpse of Amon!?”

Geo walked faster, but as try as he might, he could not lessen the grip he had on Sky. Internally, he felt displeased of how hard he was grabbing her, and how fast he was walking, but Geo was not taking any chances with the reporters. Geo quickly moved into a two part alleyway, and he quickly let go of Sky, letting her stumble beside. Dropping his bag, he stomped his feet on the ground, and jerked his arms forward, his free fingers clutching the air. In an upwards haul, a large slab of rock erupted from the ground, and with a separation of his arms to either side. A large thick wall embedded itself into the side of the buildings, preventing any entry for the reporters who were now muted behind the barrier on the side Geo had turned to face.

Geo grabbed his bag in a harsh swing, and slammed it against his shoulder on his back. He strode forward without a word, beckoning Sky with a finger to follow behind. She did so, keeping a stern expression on her face. 

Geo walked slower now, his eyes locked onto the ground the closer they got to his apartment. He couldn’t seem to raise his head, much less say a word to Sky who was mindlessly following him. His thoughts were unclear, jumbled and tossed in several directions that he himself forgot where he was, and almost skipped past the glass door of his apartment complex. Walking up the steps was a blur, a haze in his view as he jumbled with the keys in his pocket, unable to distinguish for two seconds which key was the one for his door. Once resettled, he inserted the key into its lock, and turned, opening the small haven before himself. He gestured for Sky to walk in first, and she did so. Geo dropped his bag by the door once he had locked it closed, and moved himself thoughtlessly across the living room. 

“Eat anything you want,” Geo replied, and made his way toward the glass door of the patio of his balcony. With a click, he immersed himself back outside, but this time to the settling trickles of water of the small canal a short distance away. 

He slouched his shoulders, removing his gloves carefully, but did not manage to hide the small contortion on his face. He rested the bud of his palms on the metal railing, and when he looked down, he sighed heavily at the sight of his blistered knuckles and the bloody gauze they now held. He hung his head, looking away from the purple mess on his flesh. Behind, he wasn’t sure what Sky was doing, but as long as she didn’t leave the apartment, he was fine being out here on his own. 

“Damn...metal,” Geo cursed, extending the tips of his fingers outward, almost hissing at the agonizing sensation between his digits. He relaxed his muscles, but try as he might, Geo could not shake off that white mask that hovered above him, and sensing that gloved thumb over his head, ready to prick at his forehead...

THE NEXT MORNING:

Morning came steadily, definitely tipping and trembling. Geo’s arms shook as he sat up groggily on his couch, rubbing his face and running his lean fingers through his hair. His stomach growled loudly as he hunched forward, groaning as he seems to feel the room spin, and his feet very unsteady.

He wasn’t sure when he had slept, but he was greatly surprised he was able to. He looked over to the bed in the living room, seeing Sky was fast asleep still. Geo’s eyes caught sight of the yellow rays of the rising dawn, seeping elegantly through the glass door of the balcony. The sky was a slight blue, and the clouds rolled in gracefully to fill the air, giving a sense of tranquility over Republic City today. Geo’s eyes caught sight of the clock on the top part of the wall: it read nine o’clock.

Geo’s eyes fluttered as he found himself looking at the ceiling, his eyes averting across the plain surface. His muscles were absolutely sore and his blood was cold. Standing up, he looked over to Sky once more, his hair almost hanging over his face. He watched her somewhat stir and toss in the sheets, and her face seemed pained in some way, as if she were having a bad dream. Geo watched her, but only briefly. Geo walked forward into the small hallway of the apartment, grabbing things from his closet before heading to the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself, immediately undressing and tossing his sleeping clothes to the side. He seemed into the water domain of his bathroom, and closed his eyes as he turned on the knobs by memory.

The water was very soothing to his prickling skin, his head turning slowly around to balance his body to stand upright. Thoroughly as he could, he washed his body clean, and began to rinse himself off while still keeping a feel out for any movement in the living room. He tilted his head back, and then hunched it forward as he turned off the water, grabbing the towel off the rack and drying himself. He ruffled his hair dry and began to put on a fresh pair of clothes on: a plain dark shirt, a collared coat, pants, and his boots with socks. ,He picked up his dirty clothes and placed them in a basket near the door. Reaching the mirror, and pulling back the compartment behind it, he rolled out a new batch of gauze, and began to clean off his wounds on his knuckles. Finally mended them to his satisfaction, Geo stepped out of the bathroom.

He straightened his hair upward with strong fingers, opening the door as he walked back down the hall, and heading back toward where Sky was. She was now lying flat on the bed with the pillow on her face. He exhaled deeply as he headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge. His stomach literally dropped, finding that there was no food. Great.

Geo mentally earthbended himself senseless, embarrassed he had not checked before he went to bed. Yeah, this could not carry on, he had to get something, or else he was going to starve here with Summers. Geo walked over steadily, seeing Sky was at the margins of waking. He reached a gauzed hand forward, and pressed his fingertips against the back of her shoulder. Sky nudged, and she turned her head, her cheeks reddened from how mushed her face had been against the pillow. 

“What is it?” Sky questioned, quirking her mouth. 

“Get ready,” Geo replied firmly. “We’re going out.” Sky moved the pillow away from her face, closing her eyes momentarily before sitting up in brief, hunched position. She covered her shoulders with the blanket as she stood up, picking up her casual wear and walking past Geo to head into the bathroom down the hall. Geo watched her go, and merely began to collect his wallet and keys to leave. He heard the door close, and as smoothly as he could, moved about the living room to pick up any trash or mess around. Once that was done, Geo sat on one of the stools for the counter, crossing his arms on top of it and watching the world outside the patio. 

After two minutes however, Geo paused his train of thought, and heard nothing but silence in the whole apartment. His eyes narrowed, and he looked down the hallway, but he didn’t feel like it was necessary to interrupt whatever she was doing in there.

He exhaled as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen, rubbing his chin with a hand. He looked toward the small table, his thoughts lingering on what happened yesterday. He felt....guilty for what he had done, there was no doubt about it. What could Hughs be saying about him? Beifong? Terra? He felt sick to his stomach, and what made it worse is that he wasn’t showing up for work; he didn’t feel like it honestly. Not right now.

Geo looked back to the hallway, and now...he was getting impatient.

“Sky,” Geo called out, but there was no response. He sighed, and began to make his way toward the door, knocking once, “Sky, let’s go.” Silence.

Geo narrowed his eyes, glaring at the door, “Sky, I order you to open the door.” Still nothing. Had she fainted in there? He would’ve heard it.

Geo knocked, but as he did, he felt no vibrations whatsoever on the floor. His eyes widened, and he stepped back. He lifted a foot up, and banged it against the door. The door shuddered, and he lifted his foot again. SLAM. The door hinged off and he pushed it out of the way, peeking in to see no one was inside. His eyes shot around, and they stopped at the ceiling. The vent was opened-

“Damn it,” Geo cussed shortly after as he headed for the door. He turned about, jabbing the key in the keyhole and locking his door in a disgruntled and infuriated manner. He should’ve known better than to trust a fugitive in the house.

Geo sighed angrily as he ran down the streets in haste, and was not hesitating to ask the people around if they had seen a blond woman with a braid. Geo seriously doubted she would be walking around as if she was on a stroll. Whatever years she had back in jail were enough to convince any person to bolt for freedom after for so long...

After ten minutes, Geo was staring at the ground, leaning against the brick wall in the central, trying to catch his breath. The humiliation that would follow him, especially from Tarrlok. Thinking of just that, Geo regained his motivation to continue his search. Where could she possibly go?

...That was a stupid question to ask himself. She would go anywhere. _ANYWHERE._

Geo climbed on top of the pedestal, looking about the moving heads among the market, his body rigid. His gripped his hair with a hand, rubbing his face with the other. Geo had no idea where to look. 

Honestly, this was the last thing he needed...


	9. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a new chapter is out and this is a bit of a different chapter. This chapter consists of Sky’s point of view and it’s a bit of a different look to the story. Regardless, I wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story so far and I hope this quick update satisfies! 
> 
> Thanks, Road~

_“Summers, I intended so much better of you,”_

_“You—S-Stop!”_

_“Freeze! You’re all under arrest!”_

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when something briefly touched her shoulder. She groaned, shaking her head. Sky lifted her head up, her face redden from how hard she had pressed the pillow into her face. Damn it. She blinked wearily, trying to organize her thoughts from dream to reality. She looked up, finding Geo hovering beside her, an irritated look lingering on his face.

Sky blinked wearily, resisting the urge to yawn at his face. “What is it?”

“Get ready,” He replied firmly, taking a step back “We’re going out.”

Sky moved the pillow away from her face, closing her eyes momentarily before hunching over. Great, another shitty morning, the same reoccurring nightmare. Fantastic…ugh…needed to get dress.

Sky covered her shoulders with the blanket and grabbed her clothes from the side of the bed. She gently wrapped the blanket around and stood up, striding over to the bathroom. Once in, she threw off the blanket and locked the door. He doesn’t need to know she sleeps in her undergarments. Sky ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling loudly in displeasure when she found her hair was loosening out of her braid.

Sky’s lips quirked when she turned to face her reflection, exhaling gently. Dark bags hanged underneath her lower lashes, the whites of her eyes were redden from the lack of sleep. She had tossed and turned in her sleep having unable to get a good night sleep for the past two weeks. The dream…the drama that’s recently been going on…it’s ridiculous.

She exhaled, pulling her hair tie off and began to fix her hair, tightening and tugging it to remain in a braid. In control, in line, like everything else. Once her hair was fixed, she adjusted her undershirt, winching lightly. The scar still stung. Her eyes narrowed, her mind regurgitating the nightmarish images. She gritted her teeth, finding the room was closing in on her, suffocating all the air from her lungs. Her throat tightened, gagging from thick smog, fire burning all around her. Her skin grew hot and sore, her mind growing fuzzy from the images.

Oh crap.

Sky exhaled loudly and gripped onto the edge of the sink. Her world rattled violently and all she could do was pray that she wouldn’t collapse in a few minutes. She couldn’t afford to think about the past, she had to move on to the present. The only thing keeping her sane was the thought of getting out…freedom. Her eyes dilated at the mere thought.

Freedom.

That’s what she needed, that’s what she’s been craving for the past god damn nine years. She gasped loudly when her mind flung her back, her hands shaking to keep a grip on the sink. Damn. She needed air, she needed space, she needed to get out. Or else a panic attack was going to be ensured.

Sky shook her head violently, turning on the water and splashed water to her face. It’s not happening, time to get over it and accept the circumstances. She’ll get some once she gets dressed and follows the cop around. Rubbing wearily, she glanced back at herself, meeting the tired stare when her eyes narrowed at the blurred reflection of the ceiling.

Sky squinted and she slowly moved her arm against the reflective surface to see the air-vent on the ceiling. She stepped back, allowing the water to continue running and stared up towards the ceiling. Sky blinked slowly, seeing two of the bolts were missing.

The vent was big enough for someone her size to get in. Knowing how the vents worked….it’d probably would lead her to the side of the building. Sky bit her lip, gazing towards the door briefly before looking at the vent. Maybe….maybe she could try. Maybe…..what more did she have left to lose?

“Whatever,” Sky hurriedly placed on her shirt, tugging her pants on and then knelt down to her boots.

Taking off one of the metal shoelace hoops off her boots, she shut the top of the toilet seat closed and stood up upon it. Her hands began to maneuver the metal and she turned it against the screws till the last remaining two fell out onto the shower mat. Sky grabbed the slotted plate and gently stepped back down on the ground, placing it gently down into the tub.

That worked better than she expected. Gazing up, it looked like there was a clear shot out of there.

Sky exhaled quietly, gazing around before kicking the screws underneath the mat before she moved back onto the sink. Sky held her hands onto the ceiling as she looked to the vent, exhaling gently. Doing pulls up in that cell better had worked out for something.

Taking a leap forward she slammed her hands against the inside of the vent, grunting loudly when she began to pull herself upwards. Her hands pressed against the metal as she made her way up, finding the space was getting a bit snug against her figure. If she were to get stuck, might as well kill her there from embarrassment. She managed to shimmy her way up into the vent before reaching a flat surface. She gasped lightly, slightly surprised that she was able to make the tight squeeze.

The young woman shook her head before crawling forward, knowing from this point on she had a limited amount of time she could use to run. She crawled as quietly as she could through the ventilation before she finally reached a point where the vents split, one continuing on somewhere and the other ending with a fan that lead to the outside. Sky managed to adjust herself and pressed her feet against the center of the metal bars that was in front of the fan before slamming her feet against them.

The metal pieces went flying and crashed onto the ground below. Sky peeked out, darting eyes up and down the alleyway before she pressed herself out. She landed on the ground and on a turn of her heel, she bolted out of the alleyway. Leaping over a crate, she bolted across the street with no intent of looking back.

Fast as she could, she kept a constant guard on those she had brushed by. She couldn’t risk running into the any other cops, they would’ve recognized her instantly and then all hell would’ve broken loose. Staying in the shadows was going to be her best bet.

Sky clenched her teeth, gazing around the alley with a baited breathe. She knew Geo was probably among the streets by now, searching for her whereabouts.

She didn’t even want to imagine the circumstances if he were to catch her. She puffed out a breath, slowing her pace down to a rushed stroll as she entered into a crowded street. Was it really the right thing to go run off from this guy; she could have cost him his job, his reputation.

“He could always find another job,” She grunted, turning into another alley. It was only her now, she had to take care of herself. Steel herself or emotions will run as much as her blood runs through her veins. Her eyes narrowed, focused on the task once again at hand. Get out.

With another pump of adrenaline, her legs took her into another alleyway and into the darkness.

****************************

[Geo POV]

Geo had to walk around nearly a third of the whole city until he came to the ultimate and dissatisfying conclusion that he was not going to get Sky back…on his own at least. He needed to figure out a way to track her down, without ringing any alarms or suspicions. He wasn’t on duty, so it was easy to maneuver around without his uniform. If Sky was looking for him, the last thing she would expect him to see in is exactly his occupational identity.

And then, while he swam around the large hoard of people, he realized that he did have one person who kept his eyes open constantly among the streets of Republic City: Brent.

It took Geo a good amount of time to move his way back into the heart of the city. His calmness was still set in place, but alas, it was taking its toll on his rationality. No doubt he would be the laughing stock of Tarrlok, and not to mention the loooong lecture he will get from Tenzin when the nomad finds out. What was worse was what he would think Beifong would say to him. Thus far, he had not failed an order, but since the arrival of Amon and his Equalists…it left an impact on him; Geo was not the stern soldier he was. He was….irritated, he was confused…he was afraid.

Finally able to arrive at Brett’s market spot, Geo wasn’t surprised to find a whole crowd of people hanging around the merchant’s stall. What he didn’t expect however...was the amount of yelling. Geo stepped back briefly, and examined the situation at hand first.

“This is less than what you’ve given!”

“You’ve soared the prices up!”

“C-CALM DOWN! Please!” Brent’s voice sung from within the whole mass of flailing hands. Geo sighed as he stepped forward, and pushed a foot forward. He stretched a hand forward, and he swiftly tore it down his side. The ground shifted and rumbled violently, and the buyers yelped out in surprised. They swiftly turned their attention to Geo, and most swiftly began to walk away while the ones that stayed remained quiet. Geo walked forward in a powerful stride, looking worriedly to Brent.

Brent looked vastly exasperated as he was collecting something from under the stall, but they widened in joy to see it was Geo who had saved him from the chaos.

“Geo.....wow...you have very good timing. They were going to eat me alive,” Brent wiped his forehead off. “Did you come for your usual?”

“Not today, I’m looking for a girl. She ran off,” Geo replied, biting onto his knuckles briefly as he took a good look around. “I was wondering if you could help me find her....”

“Well...I can’t really leave the stall. We all have to make a living Geo,” Brent shrugged, opening his hands in defeat. Geo shook his head, “No no, I mean I need you to tell me if you’ve heard anything. You have eyes around the city unlike me.”

“OHH, you mean /that/ kind of help,” Brent smirked, cleaning his hands off in front of his opened shirt. Geo stared at him, but Brent continued to smirk off into the distance.

“.....Well?” Geo persisted, raising a brow.

“OH, right, sorry,” Brent cleared his throat, tapping his fingers against the wooden surface of the stall. “Give me details.”

“Blond hair, blue eyes,” Geo began.

“Give me better details,” Brent motioned his fingers to himself, “What kind of hair? Any different features? Any specific type of clothes?”

Geo thought for a moment, “She has a long braid of hair, with a few hairs sticking out in front of her face. She’s probably...nearly as tall as I am.” Geo crossed his arms, looking at Brent’s moving fingers in concentration, “She’s wearing some boots, pretty loud when she walks.”

“You know something, now that you mention the blond hair…there’s not a lot with that kind of color. In fact,” Brent hummed, rubbing his chin with a quirking mouth, “a hurrying woman ran by, but if you want to know the time, I’m not sure honestly. The stall was too preoccupied that I wasn’t able to really get a time frame when it happened.”

“Great. Did you know where she went?” Geo asked.

“What, is she your girlfriend or something?”

“…Don’t speak nonsense. She was assigned to me from work.”

“What, she’s a cop too?”

“No, she’s an ex-convict-“

“SHE’S A CON-“

“SSSHH!” Geo slapped his hand forward, covering Brent’s mouth, whispering, “Why do you have to be so obnoxiously loud?!”

“B-But...she’s on the loose!!” Brent exhaled deeply, shaking his head once. “For all you know, she’s probably chopping heads right now!”

“That’s honestly the last thing I need right now,” Geo shook his head, feeling a sharp shiver run up the back of his neck. Now that Brent mentioned it, he wasn’t even sure what she was exactly /in/ for. Jeezes…now that she /was/ on the loose, Geo was sure she wasn’t going to give up without some sort of fight if he found her. /If/ he found her….

“Well, I know you’ll get her then,” Brent replied with a resolute nod, “You’ve never let me down before, so I shall leave you to continue looking. Think like a criminal on this one, Geo: where would /you/ run off to?” Geo blinked, but he nodded, and began to hurriedly walk away, feeling a sting of a familiar memory at the back of his mind.

“I’ll keep my eyes open!” Brent called out. “Get your sweet potatoes here! Papaya! Who needs cabbages anyways??”

***************************

[Sky’s POV]

Racing across the city was tiring, ducking into sewers and sketchy alleyways to avoid confrontation. The idea of being on her own was now becoming less of the concern now, it drew more to where she was going now. Darting to the end of the alleyway, there was only a few options left to make. Head to the pier and sneak onto a ship, uncertain of where it may lead or hightail it by foot.

The latter option seemed sketchy, she could only wonder how far she can carry herself. Grimacing, it seemed she was left with the option of heading to the port. Now the problem was….how was she going to get to the port at this time…especially after what happened at the bank?

Following along large groups, she had managed to snatch a hat from an un-expecting victim, concealing a majority of her hair within the cap. At least she couldn’t easily been pointed out by the cops for her light locks. The running had now turned to a light jog as the anxiety seemed to disperse. The streets were calm as locals carried on with their daily lives, families walking along the street with each other as other rushed to the trolleys. Relaxing among the crowds was harder said than done. It’s been ages since she had walked these streets, yet so little had changed.

“Get your sweet potatoes here! Papaya!” Vendors called out, fresh fruits and vegetables piled on carts. The smell of caramelized meat traveled down the streets, the enticing preparation of food sent her senses into a wreck.

This felt great, this felt normal.

Walking along the people, there was no more thoughts of the suffering she had gone through. All those years, all that pain, it was a chance like this that kept her alive. She smiled, hearing the jazz accompaniment play down the street.

The tunes whistled and whirled, bringing old nostalgic memories buried within the streets. Things were simpler back then, when there wasn’t as many gangs to worry about. Well…that’s what she had initially thought when she moved to Republic City. Everything had seemed bright, fresh, and full of opportunity. Nothing like it was in Ba Sing Se or Omashu.

This is what she had dreamed about, to finally settle down in a city and be happy. From what it sounded like her parents were describing, that was the plan. Heading around the corner, she found herself walking along the edge of the street to Yue Bay.

The water was an iridescent hue, reflecting the warm, luscious sunset. Sky smiled at the sight and looked yonder to see the ports were nearly in sight—

“Oh crap,” Sky paused, her eyes widening and she immediately darted into an alley. She groaned, mentally hitting herself for being so careless. The ports was still under investigation after what happened with the shipment of that strange liquid.

Sky blew roughly at her loose bang, gritting her teeth. Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t head to the port….or…maybe she could at least wait out. She pressed her shoulder against the wall and peered over across the bay, watching as a ship was departing. She hummed lowly. Perhaps sneaking across the bay wasn’t a bad idea. She grimaced at the thought of having to walk around all over again simply to get to Kiyoshi Bridge and cross to the other side of the city.

The sound of a whistle sang in the air, catching the young woman’s attention. Her attention darted to the side to see a ferry was coming to a steady stop along the edge of the bay, several pedestrians stepping off and others stepping in. She blinked, smiling gently.

Whelp, time to catch a ride.

After timing and heading down to the docks, she watched from behind a stall as the ticket master looked around, making sure no remaining customers were ready to board the vessel before pulling the board connecting the ferry to land away. He pulled a metal chain and the horn blared loudly, smog escaping. Sky smirked calculating the time she had left before she had to make her move. Five yuans says she was going to make it. Once she saw the conductor head to the front, she rushed out from behind.

Nobody seemed to be paying attention as the female shot her wrist upwards to form a large slab of stone. Recalling how Ruben kicked it off, she cartwheeled forward before twisting her body forward and landed on the edge, kicking off to leap on top of the ferry. She grinned in success, brushing her hair out of her face. Not a dime to her name but a book of tricks was still paying her off. She sat atop of the ferry, exhaling in relief.

Now all she needed was to casually get off and wait till nighttime when the next fishing ship comes to the docks. It was almost unreal to imagine she was so close getting out.

“Pabu! Where are youuuuuuu?!” A male suddenly cried, pushing past the few civilians and smacked his hands on the edge of the rails, darting his attention around. Sky blinked, laying forth on her stomach to peer down at the situation at hand.

“Bolin, chill out bro, he’s probably nearby.” A taller male exclaimed, rolling his eyes. The male beside him, his emerald eyes darting around before turning to the other. “But Mako, what if we accidently left him at the port?! What if an Eagle Hawk got to him Mako?!?” The shorter male gripped the red scarf, tears beginning to form at his eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without him!”

Hmm, sounds like a lost pet issue, jeez, he was really making a big fuss out of this.

Sky peered down at them, humming softly when she felt something nipping at her hair. She blinked, turning her body around to find a small little fire ferret was playing with the ends of her braid. “Well hello there little guy,” Sky cooed, tilting her head. What was this little guy doing on top of the ship like she was?

“PABUUUUUUUU”

Sky darted her eyes to the little fire ferret, seeing he kept pawing at the end of her hair before grabbing hold of little ferret, receiving a little squeak from the fauna. The Fire Ferret squirmed, sinking it’s fangs into her hand causing her to wince in retaliation.

“Hey kid,” Sky leaned over the edge slightly catching the brother’s attention. “I’m assuming this little rascal is yours?”

The one she figured was Bolin looked up and when she held out the little ferret, his eyes lit up. “PABU” Sky released the little ferret as the male extended his arms out, gracefully catching the little guy. “Aww, I missed you Pabu! You had me worried sick!” Bolin gushed, hugging the fiery ferret.

Sky smiled, rubbing her hand from the little bite marks between her thumb and index finger. “Well, I’m glad he’s back with his home,” The elder brother, Mako, smiled in response before looking up to Sky, arching a brow.

“Thanks miss….?”

“Call me Sky,” Sky responded sincerely with Boling smiling in response. “Hey Sky! Thanks for returning Pabu to me, oh! I’m Bolin and this is my older brother Mako!” The male wrapped an arm around Mako, earning a loud grunt in response.

“Uh……why are you up there if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Hmm?” Sky tilted her head before realizing her position. Oh yeah, runaway convict at the moment. Totally gave herself away to these two kids. Her face remained frozen in place as her mind buzzed to come up with a logical excuse for this absurd situation.

“Oh, well, you see…” Sky paused, tilting her head at the two, “I ran out of cash….I had to hitch a ride to get to my job on the other side of the bay…if I took the long way, I would get fired for being late.” She exhaled dramatically, rubbing her eyes. “I can’t afford to lose this job right now, I’m the only one trying to support my family at the moment”

Mako quirked his lips, his arms crossed firmly against his chest while Bolin seemed to believe her story, nodding his head slightly.

“Yeah, I totally get you, compleeeeetttttteeellllyyyy,” Bolin expressed before patting Mako’s shoulder. “My bro Mako works to support us, but it’s not all bad! Keep at it and I know things will get better, believe me,” Bolin remarked, smiling widely.

Sky quirked her lips, a bit surprised by his optimism. These two…they seemed like they had seen some stuff. Could it be they were orphans? Perhaps they were living on their own. Hmm…Sky blinked before smiling sincerely.

“I’d appreciate it if we could keep this a little secret then boys,” Sky responded.

“Yeah, totally! Right Mako?” Bolin turned as Mako darted his attention back to him. “I mean, she did get Pabu back for me,” His ember eyes rolled briefly before meeting her eyes. “Fine, just be sure you know what you’re doing,”

“Thanks for caring, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Sky retorted, leaning briefly forward and ruffling his hair. Mako frowned, annoyance brimming in his eyes as Sky smirked, laughing gently. “You two are good kids, hopefully things work out for the both of us,”

Sky stood up, stretching her arms slightly before turning around to see the ferry was almost ready to dock. She quirked her lips, looking upwards towards the street to see a patrolling Satomobile casually drive by. No, can’t risk it at this point.

“Catch you two later!” Sky took a deep breathe before rushing forward, diving off the ferry into the cool water. She caught a brief cry of surprise but it had all drained out once she collided with the water.

Her hands extended out in front of her as she spread her arms out in the water to continue swimming deeper into the bay. A few small air bubbles escaped from her nostrils but surprisingly things were going smoothly for swimming underwater. Sky smirked lightly before focusing on keeping her air control in check. It was a few more minutes of swimming under water before she was forced to come to the surface, taking in deep breathes.

Sky cracked an eye open, finding the surrounding area to be slightly blurred before blinking a few times till the area became clear. The ferry was docked about a hundred feet away and she smirked, finding this was rather successful of a plan.

Sky wiped her face, holding her chin while beginning to plot the next phase of her plan. Perhaps….the ship would lead to the Northern Water Tribe, she was sure her cousin would let her stay with the family. She could start over again over there….even though she may freeze to death from the frigid environment. Sky shut her eyes momentarily, sighing disappointingly. To hear herself think such plots were low…but what choice did she have left?

Sky took in another deep breathe before diving back into the water and began heading over to the closest pier, staying relatively close to the surface. Eventually she reached a spot where no one was around and reached up to the wooden dock, heaving herself over and allowing herself to flop over.

She gazed up to the sky above and saw that dusk was beginning to set and nightfall was shortly coming. Had she really been running for this long?

It certainly didn’t seem like it.

Sky rubbed her shoulders tenderly, taking a stand and looked to the old factories that had either had shut down for the evening or had been abandoned all together. Sky murmured reassuringly to herself as she began lightly jogging towards the direction.

To hide out till the first sound of the ship, somehow she made it for this long, what could another a few hours do?

Striding through the abandon alleyways, a looming sense of danger emitted from every single direction that she could possible imagine. Sky cautiously paced through the alleyway, her eyes scanning what could be seen. For the most part she was relaying on her feet to be her eyes at this point. The wind howled within the tight space of the alleway, the loose metal creaking and groaning. Catowls clustered in various areas and all that could be seen were their glowing golden eyes.

“This place is still the same too,” Sky gazed around and shivered at the sound of the creatures, “Creepy as hell.”

Sky continued to walk down the alleyways, rubbing her hands together. It was strange how well she remembered this area….it’s been years since she last was here. Her lips quirked and a dreaded feeling budded within. This was a place possessed with nothing but bad memories.

Her attention was brought to a completely abandon factory, the front of the building having been scorched and destroyed. Traces of reminiscence rung in the air and it ultimately tugged her forward.

“ _C’mon Sky!”_

_“Hey, dork! You can’t drag me out of work like that. You know I can get fired if they found out you lied only to let me out early,”_

The building had been bombed earlier, the Agni Kai were going on a full turf war against the Red Monsoon. The factories were a middle ground between the two gangs….and a lot of people suffered.

_“They’re not going to find out though, you taught me better.”_

_“Heh, I taught you too well.”_

She left work early to do her boss a quick favor. It was nothing major, it was just to the market street. She didn’t even take that long. Racing and excited to be let out early, that was her motivation.

_“Now come on, let’s take a picture!”_

_“Really, you took dad’s camera too?”_

_“Sky, stop being a bummer, you’re starting to even /sound/ like him”_

What occurred later…

Her eyes trailed along the entrance of the factory, the soot blowing gently in the wind. The sound of sirens and waterbenders shouting commands became all too familiar. She leaned over, sweeping her hands amongst the ashes that remained. She blinked slowly, surprised that things hadn’t been cleared out after all these years. Plucking through the dark soot, she found a piece of film buried within.

Film….my god. When was the last time she had seen this stuff?

Sky squinted, rubbing her thumb tenderly across the plastic. Most of it had been burnt off but there seemed to be two or three legible frames left. She attempted to rub more of the soot off but at this rate she would need a sink to fully clean out the film without risking damage to it. If it wasn’t ruined already.

“Well well well boys, look at what we have here”

She froze in place, gripping tightly onto the film laced in her hand before turning to find three men behind her. Crap, was it the police?!

Sky slowly stood up properly and turned her head slightly. Her lips curled and she turned fully, sliding her hands down her hips, firmly gripping them. Well, it wasn’t the police, but it wasn’t any better.

“Jao, it’s been a long time, huh?” Sky purred.

“Now isn’t this a surprise,” Jao remarked, tilting his hat forward slightly. “Sky Summers, it looks like you finally got out of the slammers.”

“Right, nine years in the waiting for the grand surprise,” She drawled sarcastically, narrowing her eyes. “Jao…or let me guess, you still go by Viper, hmm?” She recalled, watching closely to the two men that stood near the Waterbending gangster. A fire bender and an Earthbender….great. That meant one thing.

“Aww, I’m flattered,” He rested a gloved hand against his designer coat, smirking. “You remembered”

“The Triple Threat Tirads…” Her voice rumbled, looking disappointingly. “You sunk that low? I knew you were bad then, but to join them?”

“Hey, everyone has to make a living girly, and so far, living has been pretty grand working for the Tirads,” Viper argued, pointing towards his comfortable clothing and smirked. Sky glared, knowing she was going to be pulled into a difficult situation.

“Fine then, but here’s the better question, why are you three all the way out here. This is pretty far from Central Station, boys. I’m pretty sure you didn’t just decided to take a stroll out here,” Sky demanded.

“Jeez, she sure has a mouth for such a sexy fa—”

“Shin, you should stay quiet if you want to keep /your/ face.” Viper warned the firebender as Sky glared, taking a strong stance.

“I’m not going to ask again,” Sky warned.

The Earthbender rolled his eyes, pressing his arms firmly against his chest.

“Zolt wants to chat with you, says he gots a pretty good proposition for you sweet-cheeks. With turf wars on the rise, it wouldn’t be bad to get some extra muscle” The man declared. Sky’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head immediately. How the hell did he know she was out…??

That’s when her mind withdrew to the reporters the day Geo was leaving. Oh…crap.

“No way! Zolt is out of his mind, now you better leave me alone or else.” Sky threatened viciously. The three men glanced to each other before the earth bender crossed his arms, a sickening smile on his face.

“Heh, isn’t it funny that we would run into you sweet-cheeks, you know,” The Earthbender remarked causing Sky’s eyes to narrow. What was he going with this. “A lot of us have a bone to pick with your family and the Jennamites, it’s only /fair/ to get some service back for all those years.” He continued, Sky instantly become on guard, gazing between all three men.

“Whatever happened is in the past, the Jennamites are barely functioning, there’s no more turfs to fight over.” Sky recalled as her eyes narrowed.

“We know that, but it still wouldn’t be bad to smack whatever’s left,” The fire bender raised a hand out, flames bursting from the palm of his hand, the flames lighting his expression to show his smirk. Sky’s eyes narrowed as she took a steady step back as she saw the water bender pop a cork from the water bag he had on his side. The earth bender crossed his arms, giving her a snarky smirk.

“Now we can make this easy, you either come with us willingly or we’ll have to drag you back half-conscious or unconscious. Choice is yours” The earth bender offered.

Sky’s eyes darted around before she dropped her jacket over to the side and took a battle ready position, her fist extended in front of her with a strong stand on the ground. “I’ll just crush all three of you instead”

The fire bender was the first to launch the flames at her as she quickly slammed her fist against the ground, a wall of rock forming a shield against the flames. She kicked the rock wall forward, catching the fire-bender and causing him to crash into the tree behind him as she smirked, beckoning the water bender and earth bender to come and attack.

Sky leapt upwards and swung her arm downwards, sending the three boulders towards the fire bender. He managed to dodge the first and barely the second but the third hit hurled him back into the wall. With that opportunity Sky landed on the ground, firmly twisting her body and stomped. A slab of stone to erupt, slamming the firebender roughly into the wall and pinned him into it.

Sky’s panted, her attention begin to become scattered as Viper recovered and hurled a stream of water at her direction. Sky immediately ducked, avoiding the lashes of water and various ice projectiles and drew rocks to her hand to form into a fist. She punched forward, managing to hit Viper directly in the face and ran at him. She leapt forward and with a spin, kicked him roughly across the chest to hurl him to the ground. She exhaled roughly, stomping to form a rock band around his arms and legs to prevent him from moving.

“You bi—” She quickly formed one more band around his mouth, glaring. Looks like that’s that—

“ARGH!” There was no time to dodge when a pillar of stone gutted her in the stomach, hurling her back into the air and landed on the floor with a roll. Sky panted heavily with an arm wrapped around her waist, gazing up to find the earth bender had gotten back onto his feet, smirking.

“Forgot about me?” He demanded, taking a step forward. “What’s the matter sweet-cheeks? Don’t tell me that’s all you go—” The man suddenly grunted as a pillar of rock smashed against his lower jaw. Sky blinked wildly as the man staggered back, clutching his jaw roughly and his body whirled around to find the culprit. The minute she found the culprit, she wanted to disappear into the ashes.

Geo, the unlikely hero, fantastic. Here’s the cop.

Geo wasted no time in throwing a hoard of the sharpened rocks on his arms forwards, pressing his feet firmly on the ground. The man swiftly threw a rock wall upwards, the rocks piercing the rock wall. The man walked about, and his stared at Geo with a glower.

“If it isn’t the mole? Still sticking noses into other people’s business,” the man spit to the side, readying himself.

“That’s my job. By the way, your friend Yung sends his greetings to you from jail,” Geo tilted his head down, glaring up at the male. The man growled, his stance becoming aggressive.

“You have a pretty big, fat mouth!” the man stomped the ground, throwing his fist forward and sending the rock flying. Geo stood his ground, shooting both hands forward toward the boulder. He shouted as he dug his hands quickly into the rock surface, and cut it clean in half, tossing both halves to the ground. He shot his knee upward, throwing a boulder up and then kicked it powerfully forward.

Sky scoffed lowly, gripping her waist as the two continued to engage in combat. C’mon, you’re not that completely out of shape. Sky exhaled heavily and stood up, watching for the opportunity she could use.

“Show off!” the man shouted, and held his ground, doing the same stance as Geo. He shot his arms forward, and split the boulder in half, but what he didn’t expect was Geo’s encased body of rock. Geo shot his fist forward, the man swiftly jolting to the side, but wasn’t quick enough to jump out of Geo’s foot. The man was now airborne for half a second, and Geo delivered his rock fist downward, making the man hit the ground, hard.

Sky didn’t hesitate to deliver a rough kick, sending a pillar smash into his back and sent him airbone. She swiftly spun, breaking the pillar in half and hurled the piece into the Earthbender, earning a loud yelp. Sky panted, wiping her cheek when she found he was curled against the ground. Damn, damn it all. Sky could feel the prickling sensation of anxiety ring along her body and exhaled loudly, knowing she could feel Geo’s eyes on her immediately.

“Well, this is going to be awkward…” Sky admitted loudly, briefly turning to face Geo. She sighed tiredly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Crap,” She exhaled deeply, steadying her emotions. “I gotta try though!”

Sky leapt forward, punching the ground to send several spikes of rocks towards his direction, using the time to make a brief exit out of the factory.

“Summers!” Geo swept his hands upwards toward his chest, and the ground beneath his feet immediately opened. The man sunk to his waist, the rock spikes flying overhead, missing him greatly. Next, he shot his arm forward, fingers tensed and wide open. A trail of rock erupted and ran along the ground, and a burst of rocks flew upwards, cutting off Sky of her escape. Geo tossed his arms down, palms facing the floor as he was standing leveled on the ground again, but only for a brief second as he sprinted forward, and jumped downward, creating a huge slab of rock to prevent any escape.

“Don’t make me...” Geo didn’t finish, standing readily as he eyed Sky intently, “It won’t end well for you.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Sky retorted, staring as intently. She pulled the film from her pocket momentarily, exhaling lowly. “It won’t end well for me, not for someone like me.” She shut her eyes briefly, sliding the film back into her pocket before facing Geo. She took a formal stance, feeling her body sway briefly from the previous fights.

Geo grew confused of her sudden remark, but did not display any remorse as he dashed rapidly forward, tossing arms inward toward him in front. Large rocks pulled out from the ground, and they hurled toward Sky’s direction. With Sky quickly moving out of the way, Geo slid his foot roughly across the ground with a quick slide, the floor rumbling and catching Sky’s foot in a hold.

“Tch!” Sky gritted her teeth as she stomped on the ground with her other foot, hurling chunks of rocks towards his direction. He was dodging quickly as Sky focused on freeing her foot and backflipped, creating a wall to divide them before hurling it forward, the wall dividing in half and coming to both his sides. Sky panted roughly, kicking up another wall and launched it forward at him.

Geo gritted his teeth, standing his ground. He yelled as he caught both slabs of the rock wall on either side, and shot his head up for the one headed straight for him. Geo kicked his body upwards, and sent a strong, firm foot against the third wall, kicking it away to make it fall to the ground in front. With his grip on the walls, he kicked his foot down, the slab of the third wall jumping up, and with a swift, dead-on kick, Geo sent the wall hurling back to Sky’s direction.

Sky glared, throwing her hands forward to grab the wall, her heels digging into the ground. She grinded her teeth firmly, exhaling roughly. Black dots clouded her version momentarily and she pressed her forehead against the stone. Damn it, not good, not good. She inhaled deeply before forcing the wall down to the ground. She flexed her hands flat downwards then shot to the sides, separating slabs of the wall into fourths. Snapping her attention back to Geo, she leapt forward and hurled one of the slabs at his direction, rapidly following with another.

After tossing the two walls at his sides downward, Geo focused his attention back to Sky, who did not wait to continuously toss her slabs of rock in his direction. Geo shook his head in disbelief, but he raced forward, almost sliding across the rock floor. He pressed his hands against the flat surface of the first oncoming rock, merely guiding them out of his way as he ducked effectively against the second, and punched right through the third. With the last slab headed right for him, Geo tensed his jaw as he gripped the whipping edge of it. His arms flexed from the strong grip, and his body made a complete full circle. With the force he found enough to overpower Sky, he yelled and slammed the slab of rock against Sky.

Sky barely managed to raise her arms up in defense, the chunks of stone breaking against her arms. She stumbled backwards roughly, her visioning getting worse by the second. She gripped her temple gently, panting heavily, feeling her arms pulse and vibrate from the pain.

Geo wasted no time to gain his advantage, and he swiftly crossed his arms straight in front of him. The ground rumbled accordingly, and a tight teepee of rock had claimed Sky’s body into a secure grip. He straightened up, and he huffed a deep breath.

“You’re done, Summers,” Geo claimed, “No more running.”

Sky struggled weakly, panting deeply before shutting her eyes. The aches crawled along her arms fully and limpness grew within in her legs. Her body slowly gave up and with one final glance upwards, she simply let herself succumb to the dark.

****************************

[Later]

Reality began to dawn back on Sky as her eyes flickered opened, the world completely blurred. She groaned lightly, moving her head against the side feeling something soft cushion her head. She blinked a few times, attempting to stretch when she felt something cold against her wrist. Her eyes snapped opened, the world becoming clearer in view as she saw a ceiling and she turned her head to see her wrist handcuffed to the bottom part of the post. Her eyes widen and she gazed down, feeling her ankle was also handcuffed.

She stared at the two handcuffs before she sighed regretfully, plopping her head on the pillow once more. This was utterly humiliating. She didn’t even want to be seen at this point. She gazed around the seemingly quiet room, noticing it was still dark outside. Had she been out for a few hours?

She gazed down to her ankle, turning it and hearing the jiggle of the metal causing her to sigh in annoyance. No more running.


	10. Jointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeezes, took a while for this one, eh? Glad to be posting this, so I hope you enjoy the read (:
> 
> My finals for school are coming up, so excuse the tardiness of the next part for KH. Have a good night guys, and take care!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys
> 
> Thanks for RoadtoDusk for helping me edit this one as well! I got stuck so she had to rescue me xD
> 
> Excuse any typos!!

As much as Geo knew he shouldn’t even be remotely happy right now, but by the moon spirit, he could not contain himself of his success. Plastered on the bed was a knocked out Sky, who carried a huge cloud of defeat over her unconscious body. Geo was sitting on the stool of his kitchen counter, and when he reached forward to grip the edge of it, he hunched his head and sighed heavily of pure, innocent relief. So close was Sky going to get away, but either by sheer luck or Geo’s articulate tracking skills, she was apprehended once more and in his custody. One thing was certain: no one was going to mock him for doing a horrible job. 

Having showered quickly moments prior, Geo did not want to take any chances of Sky getting away again, and he made sure to by handcuffing the convict into his own bed posts. His wet hair dripped down from the back of his neck, and Geo moved his hand back to wipe the excess water away and into his towel that rested on his lap. His dark eyes looked toward Sky once more, his plain shirt resting a bit loosely on his chest with his legs coating some baggy sweats. At his arm’s side, he looked to the screwdriver he had used to vault up the vent with strong bolts and screws with platinum; he wasn’t sure how Sky actually removed the vent on her own, but he was not taking any chances and placed some metal that he knew no other metalbender could manipulate. 

With another relieved exhale, Geo looked to the item that had been in Sky’s possession earlier, and he remembered her distinctly showing it to him with some sort of pained expression on her face. He picked up the small piece of film, and held it from tip to tip to look at it properly. He noticed two figures were in each, small container of the squares, and after looking at it for the fifth time, Geo concluded that the small girl was indeed Sky in her younger days. In the other was a young boy, perhaps a younger brother, or some other small boy she took a liking to back in her day. 

He set it down gently on the counter, feeling some sense of nostalgia whenever he took a look at her lost treasure. He narrowed his eyes when he folded his arms on his chest, remembering now that it was covered in soot, the place where Geo had found her. He could only conclude that she went back to her old home, but what surprised him wasn’t that it was burned entirely to the ground, but that several folks had already tracked down Sky, as if they had known her this entire time. Geo instantly recognized them as the Triple Triad, that being that Geo was in the gang control force when he first started in the force. 

So...how did they know they would see Sky? She had been locked up this whole time, but if Geo guessed correctly, they probably heard of her release in the press, in fact when he was coming out of the building that day with her when they were attacked by the mob of photographers. Did she have living ties with the gangs, or was it also something that was tied to her father that he had heard some news about? 

Geo’s ears caught the ringing of chains, and he looked to the side to see Sky was somewhat awake. He was mildly surprised, considering the beating she took earlier wasn’t very light, to say the least. She was stubborn as a gemsbok-bull.  
Geo gripped an apple from the basket nearby, rotating it in his hand as he began to walk over to the awakened Sky. Her eyes instinctively shot up to him as he took a large bite from his fruit. He sat down on the couch, a few feet away from the bed. Her face looked toward her as Geo stared back, his munches the only noises present as his dark, chocolate eyes scanned her carefully.

“Hope you like jewelry,” Geo replied, munching slowly. To his guess, Sky’s face burned in anger as she turned her head to the side, scoffing. She glared at him momentarily before shaking her head and gazed to the other wall in spite. Geo continued to watch her as Sky breathed lowly, somewhat fidgeting at her side. Geo tilted his head, and placed his apple on the cushion beside his seat. He stood up and kneeled before Sky’s side, and reached under the bed to pull out the bowl he had set aside earlier with a towel near it. He slid his fingers into the water, finding the hot steam had finally settled and left nothing but lukewarm water. Next, Geo lifted his eyes to Sky, seeing her eyes were looking to the wall still. So stubborn. 

“I suggest you don’t move,” Geo replied, dipping the piece of fabric into the bowel. “You try to make a move and I will punch your bruise with no hesitation.” Geo reached and lifted Sky’s shirt from the side, and lowered the edge of her pants down, granting him a twitch and inhalation from the damaged woman. Geo scowled slightly at the sight of green and purple swirling, his head shaking in disapproval. Nevertheless he lifted the fabric, and began to clean off Sky’s bruise.

Sky buried her head into the pillow, and Geo continued his slow strokes, making sure he cleaned off any cuts. He was sure she had more toward her stomach and chest, but he thought better to let those heal unattended from his hand. Midway of the process, Geo noticed that Sky was staring at him silently, but he continued his focus on taking care of her injuries. A few moments later, Sky returned her gaze to the wall, leaving Geo to ponder on his thoughts on why, out of all the convicts in the entire prison, was she the one he had to work with.

Sky was in no means annoying, but she was a handful to handle, just by himself. She had something that no one else had, though Geo was not sure what it was…exactly. She was brash, yet she was enclosed, withdrawn from everyone else. Was that what was drawing Geo to give some sympathy to her? That they harbored the same kind of personality?

Geo pressed the warm fabric gently onto her skin, his eyes never leaving it, “Do you want something to eat? If something is bothering you, you have to tell me. I know you handle yourself pretty well...” He dipped the fabric into the warm water again, and pressed it against the bruise with the help of his bottom buds of his hands, “but you have limits, just like everyone else.”

Sky remained silent, staring ahead with a blank stare. She seemed to be listening to his offer but again, she shook her head gently before resting her head onto the pillow. After a few more minutes of silence, “I’m not hungry,” she answered dejectedly.

Geo looked up briefly, and then looked back down, “Do you know that saying...?” Geo removed the cloth, squeezing out the rest of the water into the bowl. He folded the cloth gently, and laid it on Sky’s side. He pulled down her shirt and raised the edge of her pants up, making sure they secured it in place. “When you fall down, you have to pick yourself up again.” 

Geo stood up and gripped his apple again, plopping back onto the couch and munching as he faced the ceiling, closing his eyes, and taking in the sounds of his chewing. At the side, he again heard Sky scoff, lowly this time. Just when Geo thought he wasn’t going to get a word out of her-

“Geo….thank you.” Geo slowly looked over, seeing Sky’s face was facing away from him, and was somewhat laying on her other side. She continued to face at the opposite wall, murmuring herself to sleep as Geo quirked his mouth. 

After he knew Sky had finally fallen asleep, Geo rubbed his eyes tightly before he finished his apple and tossed the core in the trashcan in the kitchen with a successful throw. He blinked slowly as he looked up to the ceiling, swallowing the last bit of his apple. He wiped his mouth once, and then turned to his left to see Sky, her side rising up and down gently. He rolled his eyes once, and decided to fall into his own slumber.

Out of all people…

THE NEXT MORNING:

Geo was up a couple of hours later, early in movement as he settled his training exercises in the original, unused bedroom. He was careful to keep his noise at the lowest volume, not wanting to wake up Sky. Though, as he did work out, he kept losing track of his counts and sets, and instead brunt off his sweat by physical want. He felt tense and cold, but as his workout progressed, the cork on his head was beginning to loosen and tug. He shut his eyes, but unexpectedly, he stopped midway of his routine, and instead went to the shower. 

Geo let the water run down his back and head, his arms crossed as he stared at the tile ground of his shower. His eyes were closed, but they were staring off into a mist an abyss he was new to. He had to tell Beifong about Sky’s attempt to escape, but what worried him was the fact that he was debating it in the first place. No, he _had_ to tell her, but if he did…

_“It’s important for Sky to know that you’re looking out for her, you know that?”_

“Damn it,” Geo pressed his fingers harshly against his face, turning off the water immediately and stepping out with a towel smashing in his face.

_“…you gave her a second chance to redeem herself…”_

“And she blew it,” Geo gruffed out, dressing himself into his clean vest for work, buttoning up. 

_“I thought you, out of everyone else would understand.”_

Geo found himself back on the couch, fully dressed and vigilant on the fugitive laying on his bed. What was he going to do with her? He didn’t want to take any other chances with her. Surely, he wouldn’t be able to catch her a second time. But…but if he did…

The cop pressed his hand to his forehead, staring down at the ground. If he explained to Beifong what happened, she would lock up Sky again. Somehow, in some way, that bothered Geo. To only be able to feel the free world for such a brief amount of time and only to be caged back in the slammer was a cruel thing to do. Tenzin wouldn’t approve of Sky’s action after, and surely Tarrlok would rub his nose into Geo’s damn business on what happened. Geo wouldn’t have to worry about Sky after but…was it odd that he was getting used to having some company around? No, that was a poor excuse to keep Sky here, but…it was an excuse. Geo was not the man to socialize with other people, but was it such an idiotic thing to say that Geo liked company, even though he didn’t have to try for it? That would mean Geo would be using Sky for his selfish reasons, all the while he was doing her the favor of keeping her locked up. 

Gripping his bangs, Geo shut his eyes, all the familiar sounds of banging bars and clanks of doors opening and shutting. If the wardens knew Sky could bend metal, they would lock her up like an animal. If Geo told Beifong what happened, Sky was not going to see the light of day again.

Geo straightened in his seat, his eyes darting to the door. A presence was outside, and Geo was already hiding Sky’s handcuffs with the sheets on her. The door knocked and Geo walked over, unlocking the barrier and opening the door inward. It was a man, dressed in common clothes and he seemed…to be out of breath.

“...Can I help you?” Geo asked with a raised brow.

The man cleared his throat, and then stood relatively straight, “Are you Mister Geo Roman?”

“Yes. Can I assist you with something?” 

“I have come as a representative for Mister Hiroshi Sato. He would like for you to assist him with something.” Wait…..Sato?? _The_ Hiroshi Sato? The founder of Future Industries?

“Mister Sato....requests my presence?” Geo raised a confounded brow, the lines around his eyes growing. Wait...how did he even obtain his address? This was...odd. Considering Mister Hiroshi Sato and himself have never met. But...how did...what?

“Yes, sir,” the mailer replied. 

“...Right now?” Geo inquired. It would be positively rude to decline, especially for someone like Mister Sato to ask _him_ out of all people. 

Geo felt the body across the room stir, and he sighed, forgetting for one brief second that he had Sky to attend to. Was it possible to take her, despite what she had done just yesterday? His trust was wavering immensely. He felt that the moment he would look away from her, she would become a part of the wind itself, and escape from his grasp for good. Nothing good would come out of it. 

“Yes. We have the Satomobile right outside. He expects you to be there on time,” the man bowed to him, and handed him an envelope. Geo took it, and then looked back at the man who stood upright, “We will wait outside for you, Mr. Roman.” He took his leave down the corridor, walking down the stairs at the end until the sound of doors opening and closing alerted Geo that he was gone from the building. Geo closed the door, and opening the envelope with fumbling hands. He held the envelope between his ring and pinky, and his eyes scanned down the nicely calligraphy:

_Mr. Geo Roman_

_I must ask of your assistance to help me in a trivial matter. I have acquired a new piece of land by my property, and known to your remarkable bending skills, I have been informed you are well with landscaping. If you would be so kind as to help me, you will be greatly rewarded. I will see you very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiroshi Sato._

Geo’s eyes constricted. How did....Hiroshi know Geo used to be a carpenter in his earlier years? No....coincidence? No no....Sato dug into his history. What?

Geo felt this swell in his belly, and he felt the shiver at the base of his fingers and spine. He walked over to the counter, and placed the letter and envelope face down. He swallowed gently, rubbing the back of his neck roughly with closed fingers. What the hell? His letter was too informative, and it was too demanding, as if Sato knew he _would_ go. Why would a man with so much money need someone ordinary, like him? Unless....

Geo shut his eyes, shaking his memories off. Jeezes, he really needed a drink.

A shift in the air again, and Geo looked to see Sky was adjusting herself to sit up, “Somebody rushed over to deliver a little old letter? Must be important….”

“It appears so...” Geo mouthed to himself. His eyes shot up to her handcuffs. He would need to leave with Sky; he was taken aback of Sato’s invitation. He had to ask him. “We need to get going.”

“...Wait... _we_?” Sky’s eyes widened a bit.

“Yes...” Geo walked to the head of the bed, gripping her wrist gently as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the key to the handcuff. He unlocked it, and then he went to walk to the other side, and began to fiddle with the handcuff there. After it was released, she rubbed it, but Geo held it in his grip firmly, causing her to look up at him in distraught as she sat up.

“Stand up please,” Geo commented, and she did so. He stood right in front of her, looking down at her azure eyes, “Get ready....quickly. If you run again....if you’re thinking about running again....I must inform you that you will come out worse than that earthbender last night.” He slowly let go of her, and watched her intently, “And I do not want to do that to you.”

Sky’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Geo. Her fingers twitched by her side but she constricted her hand into a fist, bowing her head as she sighed. “Fine,” she said quietly before brushing past him to head to the bathroom. There, Geo could hear her turn on the faucet, and that was his cue to get what he needed before heading out. His keys and wallet, and the rest of his accessories for his officer outfit. 

He found himself walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, but only closed it in annoyance; there was hardly any food left, and Geo forgot to ask Brent for groceries. It seems they would have to wait. Who knew how long this meeting with Sato would be.

Sky entered back into the living room, somewhat grouchy in the face. Her eyes narrowed but she crossed her arms reluctantly and stepped over to the couch, sitting down, “Ready whenever you are.”

Geo motioned to her quickly, “Please, stand.” Sky did so, and he was again standing a foot in front of her. “Do you want anything to eat before we go?”

“...An apple is fine,” Sky replied. Geo reached into his pocket, and took out one of the platinum handcuffs he had on her while she was in the bed. He noticed she was actually wearing something new, a jacket of a faded color of green. He was about to ask where she got it, but he took the wild guess it was a gift from Tenzin. “Your jacket, take it off.” Sky stared at him, hesitating to remove the artifact. 

She did however, and Geo placed it over his shoulder gently, “Your wrist.” Sky looked at the handcuff lividly, but Geo waited, his fingers curling slightly, “Your wrist....I would like to have it.”

Sky gulped to herself, but she did so. Geo placed the handcuff on her wrist, securing it around, making sure it wasn’t chafing at her skin. Next, he snapped the other brace around his left wrist, securing it in place. Sky watched intently as Geo then removed her jacket from his shoulder, and folded it over their hands. His fingers curled, but he mustered up his courage and wrapped them around hers. Her fingers immediately felt cold against him, and he was sure if she was a firebender...she would immediately burn his hand to a crisp.

“Come on...” Geo began to walk, leading Sky as she followed behind. He reached over the counter to the basket, pulling out one apple for Sky. He handed it to her as she took it in her left hand, and peered her eyes up to him. Geo turned away as he checked to see he had the handcuff key and his essentials once more. He headed to the door and dragged Sky along. Once outside, Geo reached into his pocket, and locked the door.

“You break my wrist, I’ll break yours,” Geo whispered, and began to walk Sky beside him, the two heading to the stairs. Not long, they reached down to the bottom, and outside the glass doors of the apartment complex were the Satomobile, and the messenger waiting. 

“Who is this?” the man questioned as Geo and Sky paused in front.

“A friend I _must_ bring along with me,” Geo commented firmly. The messenger said no more, opened the back door for them, and closed it behind just the same. The man rounded the front, and was checking the front of the mobile for a moment. Geo instantly looked over, seeing Sky was tentatively taking a bite out of the apple, munching lowly. He looked away, knowing now he had to come up with an excuse to let Sato keep her around if he was not keen on visitors. Would he know who Sky was? A busy man like him wouldn’t have time to listen to the news....right?

The man hopped to the driver’s seat, and turned the engine to life. He looked back, giving both a cheerful smile while Sky and Geo stared at his expressionless. The man turned, clearing his throat awkwardly before turning the car to the streets. All was uncomfortably silent, but Geo was not one to make conversation. His eyes kept firm on Sky, who was chewing her “meal” in thought. Geo’s eyes looked down to the jacket, though his cheeks immediately flushed, and he looked away.

Needless to say...Geo _never_ held a girl’s hand before. It was certainly an experience, especially with someone he didn’t even know. But then again...the thought of holding hands with anyone in his life never really came to thought. In all honesty, he was just waiting for Sky to make a break for it. She did it once...she could do it again.

“So do you have an idea on what Mr. Sato wants with you?” Sky broke the silence. Geo’s eyes gazed forward, waiting for the light to change for the Satomobile to continue on its path. They seemed to stop at an intersection, near the center of the city. The pedestrians all conversed in incoherent laughs and chatter, though it did not ease Geo of his predicament at the moment.

Geo shook his head, quirking his lips to one side of his face, “No idea...honestly. I would expect him to find someone professional to do his job...unless he wants a cop in his home.” Geo shrugged to himself. “Sato is a man of power...I don’t know what he would want with someone like me....” Geo’s thoughts paced back to the letter he left on the counter, knowing some sort of subtle message must’ve been in there. Should he be intimidate Sato even considered him, or blessed? This did not ease Geo. This did not ease him at all the farther the vehicle traveled.

As the buildings around them began changing to either successful factories or high end homes, Geo automatically felt tense in his place; they were now in a higher elite area of the city. Light posts outside of every residency, house of decorative construction, and Satomobiles at almost every front. 

“Geo….” Sky began and Geo gazed over at her, causing her to lower her voice. “Do you think this is a smart idea?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Having me around….in a place like this…” Sky’s eyes narrowed suspiciously around the area. Geo was about to answer, but he took notice that the driver was driving a tad slower; he was obviously listening to their conversation. 

Geo set his jaw, but wrapped his mind around his chosen words, “It’s nothing to worry about. Hiroshi Sato will not mind your company.” 

Sky blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“You’ll _stun_ him.” Sky’s curious stare dropped to that of pure annoyance, though Geo tried his best to hide his slight smirk. Oh jeezes, he would’ve been scorched by now if she _was_ a firebender for sure. The whole car would’ve gone up in flames. It was an enlightening thought, but again his face drew to firm lines, and was left with no reassurance of things going well.

As they continued down the road, passing by the refined gated homes, they finally seemed to arrive at their destination. The Satomobile rounded to that of large mansion, containing a large sense of acres that stretched for quite a few miles. The side of the car faced the stone, arching steps leading to the door on the second level of the impressive, architecture of towers. Geo and Sky did not wait for the messenger to open the door for them, making the man smile nervously as they towered him easily once they got out of the car. 

The front porch of the place was....astounding, that Geo couldn’t help but admire the artwork and skill of it all. It was as if the whole mansion could be a whole district of itself. Geo swallowed quietly, and he began to walk up the steps, as instructed by the messenger who stayed at the bottom with the Satomobile. 

Sky finished her apple, tossing the core aside and out of sight, making Geo roll his eyes at her indecency. As they continued up, Geo knew he had to come up with an excuse of Sky’s arrival. It was probably going to be the oddest excuse he’s ever given, but it would have to do. That is, if Sky played along...

“That…is an extravagant mansion,” Sky commented, and Geo couldn’t help but agree with a gruff. He had to be fair, he now felt insignificant standing before the doors he knocked a moment before. He waited with Sky, his eyes trailing along the details of the tiles and pilasters. This place was unreal, as if only a mansion like this could be drawn up in some sort of tale book. 

The door opened moments later, and it was a maid of some sort, dressed in formal clothing of a loose, buttoned shirt and a long skirt of durable texture, “Yes, you must be Mr. Roman? Please, come in.”

“Thank you,” Geo replied, tugging Sky’s hand along, making sure the chain of the handcuffs did not ring. The maid closed the door, and began to walk up the steps of the large room, embellished in chrome color. Geo’s mouth almost dropped open, and he dropped his hand with Sky’s, still holding it as the two surveyed the room of sophisticated vases, sculptures and paintings.

“This looks......” Geo began.

“Expensive,” Sky mumbled, looking hesitantly around.

“No kidding....all of this looks imported,” Geo began, keeping himself in place as best as he could. The sound of footsteps echoed above from the third floor, and the two swiftly shot their eyes up to the wide figure that was now in sight. The man that led the powerful stride of feet was of mid age, his hair graying. He wore an elegant, golden-rimmed vest, with a collared shirt and a red tie. His dress pants waved among his legs and his eyes looked down to the two, beaming widely. He gripped the edges of his vest, prompting out his chest as he stood in front of them, his leather shoes gleaming as much as the glossy floor.

“Geo Roman, glad to finally meet you in the flesh. Please, make yourself at home,” Mr. Sato replied. Geo blinked in disbelief. Finally meet him?

“You....have heard of me, then,” Geo couldn’t help but point out.

“Why of course, boy. What better than the Second in Command than you, Mr. Roman?” Sato smiled widely. “I’ve heard many tales about you, a young, strong man of complicated and heavy work.” Geo had to second-guess his tone, but could not decipher any of it as Sato then he turned to look at Sky, “and who might this young lady be?”

Geo motioned a hand to her, “Please, meet my girlfriend.”

Sky stiffened immediately in his grip, but to his surprise she smiled sweetly....through clenched teeth that is, "Serenity....please to make your acquaintances."

“Well if I had known you were bringing someone along...” Sato rubbed his chin.

“I apologize. I forgot to mention to your butler when he arrived that she was visiting. You see, we hardly see each other, and...” Geo sighed disappointedly, rubbing the back of his neck, “you know.....every second counts with her.”

“My, you show much affection for her...” Sato raised a brow, a small smirk on his face.

“Indeed I do. For you see, Serenity is my happiness,” Geo twisted his wrist along Sky’s, pressing the chain against their skin, making sure it didn’t jingle. He pushed her arm back, keeping her firm in place as he wrapped his arm around her waist, the jacket pressing against her back. He pressed his forehead against her temple, nuzzling it before he pulled back, his cheeks unable to halt their flush. 

Sato chuckled, “Very well. Please, follow me. I would like some help with the tracks I have built near my stadium. The ground is very uneven, and I heard a famous mole could do the job for me.” He winked to Geo, “How about it?”

“It would be my honor to help you, Mr. Sato,” Geo replied kindly, delicately forceful in his tone.

“Hiroshi if you please. We’ll take the car to get there.” He began to lead the way out to the back of the hall, down a polished corridor to a pair of side doors. They led down toward the base floor of open, tiled floor, where another man was already waiting with a car outside. 

Geo followed behind as he held Sky beside him, whispering to her ear as they began to approach the car, “I apologize.”

Sky remained absolutely quiet, Sato gesturing to them to hop in as he took the passenger seat in front with his driver. The driver put the car in gear, and drove forward toward the open landscape in the distance, where nothing but open dirt and gravel lay. Their hands were still intertwined together, and Sky seemed to be focusing her eyes at her feet, the breeze whipping her bangs on her face. 

Geo rested his chin in hand, humming lowly as he felt his fingers beginning to burn, along with his neck, ears and cheeks. He had no idea if he was regretting his excuse or not. Should he? It was the most logical thing he could come up with, considering they were supposedly holding hands. 

A few moments later the car came to a rolling stop and everyone exited the car to the tracks. The ground was severally uneven, and Geo knew he had his work cut out for him. Even that he hasn’t flattened land in a long time….perhaps a few hours. Nevertheless, the pair walked forward, with Sato and his driver standing before the future tracks. 

“I’m sure this won’t be a problem,” Sato reassured, smiling widely as he turned his whole, wide figure around, eying Geo. “You’ll have to part for the time being.” 

Geo kept his exterior composed, and he nodded, “I’ll get to it in a minute..” Geo was careful to stick close to Sky, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, facing his back toward Sato. He gently led Sky a bit back, and held her cuffed hand along with his. Carefully, Geo rested Sky against one side of his chest, while he pulled out the key from his front procket, and began to work on releasing his wrist. Her eyes were looking past him, though she firmly pressed against him. 

“Is he looking?” Geo whispered.

“...Yes,” Sky bowed her head gently, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Geo unlocked his cuff with a small click, and he removed his wrist, nuzzling the side of her head with his forehead. 

“Still?” Geo whispered, handing Sky the free cuff, and wrapping her fingers around it. She shook her head, and Geo parted away from her, his eyes looking directly at her eyes, “Don’t run.” He let go of Sky and turned his attention toward Sato who was awaiting for him near the edge of the tracks now, the driver making way to stand near Sky and the car. 

Sato looked toward Sky, “Please, my good man over there has some cold drinks if you’d like.” Sky nodded as Sato now turned his direction to Geo once he was right beside him, “Now, I hope you don’t find it odd that I have asked of your services Geo, but I was well informed that you are a _natural_ earthbender.”

“I wouldn’t say the best you could find...” Geo replied, rubbing his arms. He eyed Sato closely, but the man kept a genuine smile, throwing Geo off. 

“I don’t believe they call you a Mole just because, Mr. Roman,” Sato grinned slightly, placing his hands behind his back.

“....I see my reputation carries among the elite class as well,” Geo blinked in surprise, cracking his knuckles.

“Indeed it does. It carries out far, more than you know,” Sato replied. Geo stilled, narrowing his eyes before Sato recovered with a worried look. “I heard what happened at the bank...I’m glad Amon did not cause serious damage.”

Geo stopped for a moment, but he agreed with a soft tone, “...So am I.” The two men walked a bit down toward the edge of a smooth trail of rock, Geo stretching his arms ready in front as he flexed his toes once they stopped.

“It’s only a matter of time before he is caught. Just wait, things will change,” Sato replied. “If you need anything, I will be close by, perhaps enjoy a drink with your lovely girlfriend over there.” Geo gave him a glance, but nodded, beginning to head out toward the unleveled ground. Once he got to a workable layer of ground, Geo removed his boots, socks and gloves, setting them aside. He rolled up his pants to his knees, and cracked his neck once to rid of the tension there. With an exhale, Geo parted his feet, inspecting the ground to notice that the earth below was stable, but it was just the top that needed some straightening. The area was fairly large, but Geo was hoping to finish soon. 

He lifted his arms in front of him, and turned to the side. He jumped forward, his bare feet sliding against the chunky ground. His threw his arms toward his left as the ground rumbled, but it swiftly flattened, carrying at least a quarter mile before him. He walked forward, and repeated the process, but try as he might to focus on his task, he couldn’t help but look every now and then toward where Sky was. 

The minutes ticked back, longing to an hour as Sato seemed to be chatting with Sky in some extensive conversation. Geo couldn’t tell if she was uncomfortable, but was gladly taking whatever offer of drinks Sato and his driver were giving her. Maybe it was to ease the tension she had to deal with. He noticed she was still holding the jacket over her hand, but was Sato growing suspicious of it? She seemed to lay it out casually, but Geo knew a ruse could only last for so long. 

Another hour passed, and by this time Sky sitting on the ground on a made ledge for her and Sato, who were keeping an eye on him from the distance. Geo began to level the field to a reasonable degree, and now with a sense of rhythm of forgotten muscle memory, he plowed the field with ease now; extending his fingers out and his arms rotating fully around, he was unsurprisingly covered in a coat of dust and sweat. He only had a small section of land left, and knew it would not take long. But as he drew the land to a close with one final inspection, his walk toward the awaiting Sato and Sky held something he was unprepared for. The sun was drawing to a closed sunset, he when he looked up to Sato who stood fully straight, Geo could feel this intention in Sato’s eyes. It was a glimmer of something unspoken, hidden on a top shelf, yet watching intently. 

“Ah! Well done Geo! The field looks better than ever!” Hiroshi called out, his gaze looking pleased at the handy work. Geo exhaled deeply, wiping off his jaw as he looked back toward the field, looking at the result in full view. It seemed decent enough to test out some cars, but by Sato’s hand clapped to his back, he seemed to have pleased the millionaire more than he had thought he could.

“It was my pleasure,” Geo bowed his head respectively, hitting the dust off his gloves he had collected.

“Please, have a drink,” Sato motioned, though Geo raised a hand, kindly declining. 

“Actually, we should get going. We have some grocery shopping to do,” Geo informed politely. “But if you shall ever need my assistance, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Sato gave him a hardened, warm look, “Indeed, Mr. Roman. Finch, if you’d please.” The butler nodded as Mr. Sato began to walk away, heading to several people who had appeared from the sides of the field, carrying a few clipboards and papers. The butler named Finch began to escort Sky and Geo forward, opening the back door of the cart. Sky kept her gaze away from him, and nearly tossed herself into the car; someone was ready to leave. 

Geo kicked off whatever dirt he had on his boots and sides, but followed suite as he seated himself neatly in the cushion back seat.

“Thank you,” Geo replied as the door closed. The butler began to head to the driver’s side, and was soon putting the car in gear.

Geo sighed heavily, but kept his back upright, preventing it from touching the leather seats of the extravagant car. His chocolate eyes scanned the opened window, the road rushing past, followed by the gates of the field, and more roads. It wasn’t long until they reached the entrance of the large mansion, but the driver seemed to carry on, taking into notice that they were heading to the Market Place. 

Geo watched as the city’s buildings came into range, and the chatter of people began to swim and clutter the streets. Shops were bustling with hungry customers, and operating lights began to light the night life of Republic City. 

“Ready to go shopping?” Geo asked, turning his head to look at Sky, but to his unfortunate luck, she said absolutely nothing to his remark, and avoided his gaze. His eyes narrowed, and he was about to reach out to ask her if she was alright. Did Sato say something to her?

The car stopping brought Geo back to reality, but Geo quickly shook his head, “No need, I’ll get it.” Geo opened the door with a swift swing of his hand, and stepped out. “Thank you,” Geo looked to the butler who nodded back. Geo held the door open to let Sky slide out, but once her feet touched the ground, he swiftly clamped his hand to hers underneath her jacket. He waved to the driver as he honked in approval, and began to drive back the way he came. Geo and Sky looked to see him driving off, and then turn around the corner.

“That went well,” Geo stated shortly after, beginning to walk down the sidewalk as he tugged Sky gently alongside him. When they walked, and Geo knew she was distracted, he looked over to her to see she was frowning, and he…wasn’t sure why. Should…he ask?

Entering into a downtown district, Sky’s eyes wandered around, but she stuck relatively close to his side as they began to merge with the crowd of people, which gave Geo much more reason to glue Sky to him....almost literally. Reaching underneath the jacket, Geo slipped his wrist into the open handcuff that was left in Sky’s hand. He secured it with his long fingers, and then merely let his wrist hang beside her as the jacket concealed them completely. The streets were filled with vivid noise and honks of the passing carts; he doubted anyone would be able to hear the jingle of the handcuffs. 

As they began to walk past the main central park in silence, Geo’s eyes stared ahead as Sky’s eyes continued to move around the area, seeming to be scanning any threat that might be hidden.

“Folks, the new age for benders has arrived!” Geo’s attention averted swiftly to the side, seeing there was a platform set up near the dirt walkway of the park, and a whole hoard of people had arrived to gather among it. There were some nods and cheers, and Geo...couldn’t help himself but began to walk in that direction. What kind of commotion was this now?

“Geo?” Sky cut in, but Geo was now dragging her along behind her, and staring past the heads of the citizens, and looking to the announcer who held a megaphone. He threw his arm up savagely, exciting the crowd further more.

“My fellow citizens of Republic City, it is time we stand up against those benders, and break off from the fear and oppression they bestow upon us!” There was another rowdy cheer, but Geo narrowed his eyes, dropping his head slightly but keeping his lock on the announcer. “For we do not press pressure against them! They do nothing but steal and plunder us from living, from being who we truly are!”

“Yeah, that’s right!” another man encouraged from the side.

“If you join Amon and his cause, he promises of a better future for all of us! I guarantee it!” the announcer added. Another cheer of claps and whistles, but Geo kept his place firm, feeling Sky fidgeting beside him.

“Geo, we should go…” Sky hissed almost, lowering her head instantly and side-stepping to merge herself into Geo. Though…her voice seemed to be drowned out, and Geo was unsure why. His eyes were glued to the announcer, glaring now in total spite. The announcer yelled with full cheers backing his claims, and it wasn’t until he felt the harsh tug of hot metal on his wrist his attention averted.

“Geo!” Sky snapped lowly. Her lips turned into a straight line as she stared at him with her patience beginning to wear. “Can we _please_ go now?” 

Geo looked at Sky intently, shot one last look at the announcer, but began to lead her out of the growing crowd. He looked back to see that the five people had grown to a whopping twenty, and he was...slightly worried on why he didn’t notice it earlier.

He shook the thought out and began to walk rather quickly away from the stand, but as the two reached the end of the park, Geo slowed down, and quickly remembered what chore must be done before they got back. Perhaps Brent’s stand was still open for business if he had a ton of customers at this time.

Geo looked over to Sky, running his fingers through his hair once, “Do you have any money on you?”

Sky stopped, raising a brow but shook her head, “Not a dime to my name.”

“If you want anything, just tell me,” he noted as began to lead the way. 

As they continued forth with a slow pace, Geo looked over to Sky several times, noticing she was....rather jittery among the vast number of people about. Her hand seemed to resist the urge to break off her wrist, no doubt to shelter herself somewhere else. She honestly looked trapped…and it was kind of unbearable to see. She didn’t know which direction to look, but he kept his business to himself as they arrived at the open quad of stands. To Geo’s luck, the market was booming with customers still, moving along with much commotion. Geo walked easily along the pathway, Sky still following close beside. They began to approach Brent’s stand, which was now slightly open from the hoard of customers a few moments prior. 

“Geo! How nice of you to drop by,” Brent waved a hand, beckoning them to come closer. Either way, Geo and Sky took his stand now, while Geo began to retrieve his wallet, and pulled out the amount of currency he needed. “I see you have found your lady friend,” Brent smirked, leaning his elbow against the stand, raising an eyebrow toward Sky.

Geo rested his free arm against the table, eying Brent intently, “Don’t even...think about it, or so help me I will arrest you on the spot.”

“Pfht, on what charges?” Brent smirked, rolling his eyes as he leaned to Geo. “C’mon, _officer_ , you won’t have anything on me.”

“True....but I don’t think you’ll get any customers later if I do,” Geo retorted back coolly.

Brent opened his mouth, but then shut it quickly, growling, “Whatever man. Whatever. I’ll get your usual.” Geo grinned, drumming his fingers on the table as he straightened up, standing correctly beside Sky.

“Sorry about that.....Brent doesn’t...really know how to hold his tongue.” Sky’s eyes followed after Brent, nodding slowly as she rolled her eyes. Geo noticed Brent turn quickly, winking to her. 

“I can see,” she replied, clearly not amused. She gazed over at Geo, her fingers drumming against her arm, “A friend of yours I take it?” Geo quirked a smile, relieved of her now being able to talk with him about something.

“Yes he is. Long friend. We’ll be done quickly.” Sky nodded as Geo looked back to the counter to see Brent hand him his order, the bag somewhat hefty, but not as hefty as Geo would want it to be.

Brent’s smirk faded, his eyes looking to Geo, “I’m sorry man, but budget is tight.”

Geo sighed again, “It’s fine then...” Geo set the bag down and handed his friend the currency.

“Why not just use your other hand?” Brent questioned.

“We’re cuffed,” Geo replied flatly, scattering out the money on Brent’s counter.

“....Oh, not letting her leave out of your sight, eh?” Brent chuckled, his sneaky digits curling the money into his palm, “I like your method much better.”

“Brent, don’t be an idiot,” Geo grumbled. He narrowed his eyes, “Don’t flirt with the girl.”

“Ohhh ho ho!” Brent grinned, holding his hands out defensively. “Sorry I asked man,” he winked.

Geo stared expressionless, “It’s not like that.”

“Suuuuuure it’s not.”

“.....” Geo grabbed the bag of groceries and threw it over his shoulder, beginning to walk along the stands, Sky following behind.

“Take care, you couple, you!” Brent called out. Great, now Geo had to force himself to not look at her. With the bag at hand, Geo continued going to the other stands with Sky trailing behind, unwillingly either way. The two left the market place soon after, and walked along the sidewalks to reach his complex. It was relatively quiet, but Geo still hadn’t made eye-contact with her. The cool air rested against his back and neck, relaxing him a bit of the brief embarrassment, but from what he could feel by her footsteps, Sky didn’t seem to be focused on where she was going. She was probably hungry. Walking down the usual street in a slower pace, they reached to the glass doors, and entered the complex. 

With bag settled in his cuffed hand, Geo began to work with the lock with his key, and revealed the security of his apartment before them. He stepped inside, and Sky closed the door behind with a lock. Geo set the groceries on the floor by his feet.

“I’m going to uncuff us now...This is the only place where you’ll have freedom, but you’ll always have that cuff on you. Understood?” Geo looked straight at her, fiddling with the keys and inserted it onto his own cuff. He looked to her again, and waited.

Sky gazed down at the cuffs momentarily before looking up at Geo, her eyes narrowing. She stared at him, seeming to resist glaring at this point. Instead she sighed, somewhat looking drained. Sky dropped her eye-contact with him to gaze to the side. 

“Fine,” she responded lowly.

“You decided to run beforehand; it’s on you,” Geo replied, and picked his cuff off. It dangled from Sky’s wrist now...but Geo frowned at the sight of it. He quickly picked up the grocery bag, repelling himself to not change his mind. He headed to the fridge as he began to refill the whole stock, hearing the cuffs jingle as Sky walked along the living room and began to head down the hallway to the bathroom. Geo stopped momentarily, but continued to hear the jingle of the cuff even when the water turned on.

He sighed to himself as he began to refill the fruit basket, and waited with his new set of clean clothes for his shower next. He rested his folded hand on the roof of his upper lip, and his mind began to glance back to the man on the platform in the park. Amon…where could he possibly be? It had been some time since his presence was announced, but Geo did not have a clue of where he would even be hiding. Someone like Amon had a ton of supporters, and it wouldn’t surprise if Amon took refuge with one of them, unsuspecting for police. He could only hope everyone at work was doing fine, but Geo made the ultimate decision that he should head back tomorrow. He needed to do something to occupy his geared mind; the whole incident with Sato had been unsettling, despite his success on making the man happy. Something just didn’t seem right. 

Remembering that they needed to eat, Geo prepared a dish for himself and Sky, though Sky seemed to be running his water bill up the longer she stayed in there. But, he waited, setting her dish aside, hoping she would be out before it got cold.

The sound of water died, and Geo eyed the hallway to see Sky stroll right down it toward the living room. The handcuff’s chains ringed with each step she took, but her face seemed to have paled of her travel back. Without warning, she plopped her body face down onto the bed, and curl into the blanket that was already set for her. To his surprise, she reached the other empty cuff up, and instantly tied it to the frame of the bed. She tugged the blanket over her head, leaving Geo somewhat baffled of her sudden attitude. Geo picked up the plate he had prepared and began to walk forward, leaving the area of the kitchen and entering the living room. Sky seemed to have settled herself in, but she looked up to Geo who was leaning down, and handing her the plate with fork on it.

“Please eat....you haven’t eaten anything all day,” Geo replied. He held it out, waiting for her to take it. Sky stared at the plate, but she suddenly shook her head slowly and gently pushed the plate gently back. 

“No…..thank you,” she swallowed and shook her head once more. “I don’t feel like eating.” What?

Geo felt his fingers clench the hard surface of the plate, but tried again, “Do you want something else? I’ll go get it for you. You have to eat...and I don’t want to order you to.” Geo exhaled deeply, looking to Sky, “Tell me, and I will go get it for you.”

Sky buried herself under the covers as she continued to shake her head, “I’m sick to my stomach right now. I feel like if I eat I’m just going to be heading to the bathroom later….I….just can’t right now.” She explained softly, shutting her eyes, “I’m sorry…maybe tomorrow.”

Geo stared at her, slightly stunned as she turned away from him, and faced the wall. He wanted to flip her over, and pin her down to shove the food in her mouth and make her chew, but….he thought against it. He wasn’t that cruel. But knowing...knowing she hadn’t eaten all day, except for the apple earlier-

He gritted his frustration back, and headed toward the kitchen. He shook in place, and tossed the plate into the sink, making the contents of the plate fall with the shattered pieces of the dish with it. The fork rung uncomfortably in the room, but Geo drained it out, along with the food he had prepared. He groaned exhaustively to himself, gripping onto the edge of the sink, avoiding glaring at Sky. 

What was going through her head now...?


	11. A Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, been a while. Hey, how you doing guys??
> 
> So last week, I hit a terrible cold, and a fever of 100F, which was very unpleasant, I might add. Like my soul was being sucked out of my face, Mortal Kombat style or some shiz like that. Either way, I got better only a few days ago, so I haven't really been able to sit and write. 
> 
> But then, next week, I really won't be active. I'm visiting my girlfriend for a little over a week, so I won't be here, or anywhere, unless I check my phone. Either case, I thought to take this out, before I disappear. I'm here, hoping the plane doesn't crash honestly. If it does, and I unfortunately perish, will....that's gonna suck. A lot. 
> 
> Enjoy this part (sorry if it seems a bit rushed, and if there are hidden typos somewhere), and I'll hopefully catch you guys later! Take care and have a good day, PEACE.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys~

Morning came slowly, and Geo found himself sitting up, half-way dazed of his disturbed slumber. He grumbled to himself, running his fingers up his face as they tangled and trussed through his drooping bangs. He exhaled his brief thoughts heavily, but his eyes opened immediately, looking to the immobile bed in front of him with somewhat a clean slate from the night before. Though, he saw Sky was in bed, which relieved his alerted senses; he had forgotten to cuff her last night. He reached behind to rub the back of his shoulder briskly, reminding himself to sleep facing the bed to relieve any future scares. Now that he thought about it....how long was Sky going to stay here, anyways?

He never bothered to ask, and he rested his arms in between his opened legs, looking to the ground questionably. Pondering on the thought, he never really...questioned Beifong’s orders, but this one...he had to make an exception right? She was only here during the duration of Amon’s rule, but....what would happen to Sky then? Was Tarrlok really willing to buy her freedom? He was a hard man to trust, that not even Geo would depend his life on him. So....what was this between them? A short contract of sorts? Geo wasn’t sure, honestly...

Geo’s eyes narrowed, and he sat back as the sun’s rays began to slick and sneak through his balcony, cutting with an angle toward the back wall where Sky blocked the view. As much as he would like to suppress the thought of Tarrlok’s intentions, they were now there, full throttle and bothering Geo. He remembered, when he was in the slammer, and Tarrlok-

If that was the case, if Sky’s future depended on Tarrlok, no doubt the man would use her as some sort of tool for his purposes. No, even if they had some quarrels, not even Geo would want something like that to befall Sky. He hoped that it wouldn’t be the case.

Geo shook the memory out, feeling instantly cold and solid. He looked up to see Sky was actually awake, surprising him. He wondered if she had actually eaten anything during the middle of the night, but by the way she was holding herself, curled in the blanket and with her bangs tugged over her face, he wasn’t too hopeful of her progress. 

Geo stood up silently, nimble on his feet as they easily memorized the squeaky boards beneath his feet. Geo rubbed the back of his neck, craning his neck to one side slightly, and looked down to the sink to see...nothing. His eyes loomed to the rack, but again, nothing. Sky didn’t eat, after all. 

Geo rested his back against the sink, his arms crossed. His eyes targeted to the side, his head slightly inclined forward, making his hair droop. He looked to Sky’s direction, who was not moving at all. He knew she was hungry; there was no questioning it. He had to devise a way to make her eat, but if he couldn’t do it....wait-

“In about ten minutes we’ll be heading out. I know it’s early, but I promised to do Tenzin a favor,” Geo called out, stepping into the section of the living room, and beginning to fold his blanket. Sky’s eyes lifted slightly, but Geo didn’t stick around to see the rest of her reaction. He walked down the hall to enter the room at the end, and reached for the drawer for a fresh pair of clothes and undergarments. In his arm hung a hoodie, sleeveless shirt, a pair of dark pants, and his usual pair of work boots. He began to head back into the hall and dumped the stuff into the bathroom, but he looked down the hall, calling out to Sky.

“The door is going to be open....in case you do something,” Geo replied, and began to undress himself, leading himself into the restroom. Mentally, he wanted to hit himself, his cheeks flushed and eyes rolling. He turned on the water quickly, but pushed himself to go under the cold water, shuddering roughly. After a few moments though, Geo pulled the curtain across and began to cleanse himself while at the same time, keeping his ears and feet open to any sudden movements outside.

Really, this was ridiculous. Was he going to run out stark naked if Sky tried to run again? To keep his job.....probably. To not disappoint Beifong? Possibly. To prove Tarrlok a point...most definitely. He could only hope she didn’t suspect him lying through his teeth; he really didn’t need to do anything for Tenzin, but if he couldn’t make her eat, Tenzin and his wife Pema could. 

After the quick shower, Geo dressed, keeping his eyes toward the hallway, and hoping to the higher forces that she wasn’t going to walk by anytime soon. With a final tug of his belt around his hips, and his socked feet into his boots, Geo pushed his old clothes into the laundry basket beside, and proceeded his way into the hallway after flicking the light off. He felt rather much better, but when he saw Sky was sitting up, with a dead expression his face, he frowned visibly. He couldn’t keep hiding his expression from her; it was physically making him uncomfortable at this point to see how she acted. 

She already seemed to be dressed, her boots slipped on, her jacket snugged around her, and the empty cuff gripped tightly in one hand. He composed himself with an inhale, and he went to the counter to collect his keys.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Geo asked.

“I already did,” Sky announced. So she was awake longer than he thought. Geo walked over to her, and he gestured her to stand. She seemed rigid when she did. He didn’t blame her. 

“We’ll need your jacket again today,” he replied.

Sky’s eyes dimmed, but she nodded, and she removed it and folded it over her cuffed arm. Geo reached in, but he merely held onto the chain of the cuff instead of cuffing himself on the second one. Sky looked at him, perplexed, but he was already pulling her along toward the door. He didn’t have the heart to entirely strap her to him today.

Outside, he locked the door securely and put his keys in his pocket, turning to Sky. Geo reached to hold onto the jacket, flipping it over to conceal their hands and Sky’s cuff. He gripped the chain gently, but he wasn’t keen on meeting her gaze. He was by no means a heartless man, but he was not sentimental either; Sky seemed particularly out of it. He began to walk down the stairs as Sky followed him along into the fog of the morning. 

As Geo led the way, he would occasionally look toward Sky’s direction, seeing they met nothing but the ground. Despite all of her busy surroundings, Sky was in no mood or means of communicating with the rest of the world right now. Geo sighed to himself, knowing the feeling too well. He wasn’t the right person to cheer her up right now, so maybe it was Tenzin. After all, he knew Sky longer, and the two seem to have a connected past with one another. 

Eventually, in silence and the city rumbling with vivacious tune, the two ended up at a small dock, near the edge of the Republic City. No doubt Sky was questioning what kind of favor he had to do for Tenzin, but Geo wasn’t going to reveal anything until he got what he wanted. Not usually a man to spoil his inner thoughts, but maybe if he played angles, he could get Sky to eat something. The two set sail on a small boat with the help of the local of the Air Temple Island. Once on, the rower smiled at their presence.

“Off to see Tenzin?” he asked. Geo nodded, shifting a bit in his seat. The man chuckled gently, looking back briefly before continuing to row with a wave of his hand, the water easily commanded at his whim and direction. Geo closed his eyes gently at the soft wind caressing his face. He looked over, seeing Sky’s eyes were now lifted, and she looked out to the open sea at the left of her. Her eyes seemed to brighten at the mere simple fact of its scale, and Geo could see a set of her restrained wings trying to extend on her back shoulders. They seemed be held down with invisible binds, and the thought of it saddened...him. 

He didn’t blame her for running, how could he? Her attitude seemed fine before the whole cargo of the docks occurred, before she metalbended in front of him. Since then, Geo knew he held some sort of resentment with her, and the more he thought about it, her proud demeanor instantly dropped. She was no longer snappy, or bold, but she was a prisoner who was still shackled, and was simply breathing instead of living. Even though she was in her circumstance, Geo knew, deep inside, that he still had to make it the best for her. Every person deserves a second chance...like him, right?

As they reached the edge of the island, the oarsman glided the boat around on its side as it made its way to the pier. Geo and Sky gently stood as the man kept the boat steady, indicating the way toward the island.

“I know the way,” Geo replied politely, “Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll be back once you’re ready to leave,” the man nodded as the two climbed out, and began to walk down the pier’s wooden floor. Geo could feel Sky’s unstable footing, and he stopped after a few yards. Geo reached into his pocket, and he pulled out the key of her handcuff. He nodded mentally to himself that she wouldn’t do anything here, not in her condition anyways. He leaned slightly forward, his forehead almost touching Sky’s. He entered the key into the slot, turned it, and the cuff clicked away. Geo removed Sky’s jacket, and he handed it to her, while gliding the metal hinges over one by one until finally, the cuff was off. 

Geo looked toward Sky, who seemed taken aback of the sudden release of her bind, “I have confidence that you will not run from here.” He wound up the cuffs, stuffing it into his other pocket. He began to walk forward, Sky now following freely beside. 

Geo’s chocolate eyes looked forward to see some movements among the island, and he was relieved to see Tenzin was approaching. Walking beside him was his wife, Pema. She was a woman of elegant and pretty hair and jade eyes, a bit formal, but definitely more loosely tempered than Tenzin. He remembered she had some amazing cooking skills, and that settled his nerves a bit more about Sky’s lost appetite. 

“Geo...I didn’t think you would stop by today,” Tenzin started, “But nonetheless, this is a pleasant surprise.”

“We thought to drop by,” Geo smiled easily, “I remember you asking me for my assistance with something not too long ago. Do you _mind_ showing me what it is?”

“...Yes of course,” Tenzin replied, catching Geo’s tone. “I see you have Sky with you.”

“Yes, since I’m not on duty right now, I thought to bring her to somewhere...less crowded,” Geo indicated to the city in the distance with a relaxed hand. 

“Oh, that’s very thoughtful of you,” Tenzin smiled, looking to Sky and bowing his head. She did the same, rubbing her arm cautiously. “It’s always nice to see you, Sky. How are you?”

“...Could be better,” Sky shrugged. 

Tenzin blinked, but Geo moved closer now, and whispered very lowly for only Tenzin to hear, “She’s not eating...”

“Oh,” Tenzin kept eye contact with Geo, nodding solemnly but understandingly.

“I don’t want to leave until she has something in her stomach,” Geo replied next, holding the back of his own neck with a firm hand.

Tenzin stared back in approval, “I will have Pema make sure she doesn’t leave the kitchen until she does.” Tenzin walked toward Pema, seeming to whisper something discreetly to her as Geo now turned toward Sky, and signaled her to follow. She did so, and Geo directed his full attention on her.

“I’ll be doing some errands for Tenzin. It’ll take a while, but be sure to stay along the island. I trust you immensely to keep your word on this,” he replied. He was sure she wouldn’t get very far if she tried. Sky stared at Geo cautiously, debating on whether he was being sincere or not in his tone. Her eyes glimpsed up to meet his for a moment before slowly nodding and staring ahead. 

“Right……anyway….we’re on an island.” She smirked playfully, “Nowhere to run here.” Geo took a moment to recollect that smirk of hers, and he honestly couldn’t believe her sudden cheeriness once they were here. 

He quirked a smile, scoffing lightly, “Right, how silly of me.”

“Pema, why don’t you take Sky somewhere while Geo and I run the errands that need to be done on the island?” Tenzin suggested as Pema gestured her head in agreement. 

“Certainly, I could do that,” Pema replied with welcoming eyes to Sky. 

“Then let’s see to it, Geo,” Tenzin suggested. Geo gazed momentarily at Sky’s direction. Once he was clear that she wouldn’t be running anywhere, he looked back to Tenzin, and began to follow after. A few yards ahead, Geo gazed back, seeing Pema conversing with Sky about something, and she indicated to the plump belly below her. She giggled and Sky merely smiled, and the two began to head toward the constructed temple.

Tenzin had set course for a distant piece of land near his home, and Geo followed closely beside him, sighing gently to himself. He raised a hand to his face, and rubbed the middle of his closed eyes briefly in circular strokes, his bangs falling and jumping on his forehead.

“Is she not holding up well?” Tenzin asked.

“I don’t believe so,” Geo shook his head, crossing his arms, “Thank you, Tenzin. For a moment, I thought you would give me away.”

“I only guessed you weren’t here for an ordinary visit, but then again, you used to come over most of the time,” Tenzin raised a brow to him. 

Geo slightly blushed, shrugging, “Work keeps me really busy.”

“Ahh,” Tenzin replied, “I’m sure Pema will keep her occupied. In the meantime, why hasn’t Sky eaten anything?”

“Well,” Geo began, indicating a questioning hand gesture forward, “what do you expect from someone who has been in prison for little over a decade?”

“I suppose that’s true, but I know Sky has a kind heart, and she indeed must have some feeling bottled up within her that she does not know how to express,” Tenzin replied.

“She shouldn’t express it by not eating,” Geo replied a bit firmly, exhaling through his nostrils.

“Give her some patience, Geo. All she needs is time to adjust,” Tenzin replied calmly back. He stopped before an uneven ground, “I do thank you for taking the time to run these chores for me. I should pay you-“

“No,” Geo quickly cut in with a lifting hand, “Your gratitude and care is enough for me; I should be the one paying you, Tenzin. Besides, this was really a surprise visit; this really isn’t a formal job.”

Tenzin smiled, shaking his head as Geo began to rub along his wrists and arms, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Geo shrugged briskly, “Trying to deal with Sky, is all.”

“I grew worried for you, after the incident at the bank,” Tenzin replied. Geo looked ahead to the ground, but bent down as he untied his boots, taking them off. He pulled out his socks next, continuing to listen to Tenzin. “Amon is not a man to be trifling with...but he must be stopped.”

“Yes, I know,” Geo replied, settling his toes upon the dirt ground, walking a bit forward as he searched for a firm, leveled spot on the platform, looking back and forth from the ground to Tenzin, and back again repeatedly. “He is a criminal, or that’s what society makes him to be.”

“What do you mean?” Tenzin questioned.

Geo inhaled, then settled himself on a spot, burying his toes into the ground, though he straightened up, looking over to Tenzin, “Amon is considered a criminal because that’s what the benders of the society make him out to be....but not to the non-bender citizens.”

“Why the sudden talk about it?” Tenzin raised a brow.

“Sky and I came across a stand near the park, and ...I just happened to listen to what the guy had to say...” Geo shook his head momentarily, “It just....got me curious.” 

Geo spread his legs apart a few feet, and then stomped his foot on the ground. The vibrations trembled among the ground, but then he slid his other foot forward. He shot his arms across at his sides, and leveled the whole ground in a flat surface, a full diameter of about forty feet.

Geo pulled back into a straight stance, though he began to walk along the ground, inspecting his work carefully, “How’s Pema doing?”

Tenzin smiled, “She’s doing well.”

“Boy or girl? Want to take a guess?” Geo smirked, looking back up to Tenzin.

“Let it be a surprise to me. Either way...it will be a joy to add another member to the family,” Tenzin’s eyes lightened up. Geo nodded back, smiling to himself now as he continued to inspect his work, and leveling out the floor properly.

“Be prepared to eat some seaweed noodles, if you’re planning to stay to eat,” Tenzin announced, “Pema’s has taken a craving to it lately.”

“Is that right?” Geo chuckled, rounding his stance to level another choppy piece of land, “Not much of a meat man myself. Only meat I really eat is fish anyway.” Again he planted his body in a particular spot, and began to level the ground flat with a movement of his arms. 

“You converted to pescetarianism, or grew up that way?” Tenzin questioned, standing uncomplainingly by and focusing on Geo’s hand movements. 

“I....grew up that way, I guess,” Geo’s voice turned low, his eyes no longer meeting Tenzin’s, and catching the sight of the moving ground beneath his feet. Once the floor was entirely leveled, Geo wiped the sweat off of his arching brow. 

“That looks great. Thank you, Geo,” Tenzin gladly commented.

“I didn’t want to give you a half-done job, either,” Geo replied while collecting his socks and boots, “You’ve done enough for me before; this is a way to repay you. Do you have another task for me?”

Tenzin hummed in thought, but nodded as he waited for Geo to stand beside him. The two walked in sync, making course to the other side of the island. It was better to settle his paranoia by doing physical activity, rather than wonder if Sky was really eating and still on the island. Geo was sure Pema could work some magic on Sky.

“If you think about it, Geo, she is not that different from the way you acted when you got out of jail,” Tenzin replied. 

Geo stopped for a moment, his bangs hiding the top of his eyes, his feet concentrated onto the ground as they continued their pace, “...But I ate.”

“But you did not communicate,” Tenzin corrected, looking over to the younger male.

“...No, I didn’t,” Geo replied lowly, exhaling gently. 

At that point of his life, it was...beyond reason to talk to anyone, but Geo was just grateful that he had someone to latch onto to keep going. It was perhaps one of the lowest points Geo had gotten himself into, despite knowing that he had bending talents to get himself a job somewhere. What reason was there to use his bending for...if all it did was hurt people? Geo didn’t see how this could relate to Sky’s situation, but perhaps she was lost as he once was, isolated from the world, and not knowing where to start. That was probably what Tenzin was referring to.

“Try to see this as a way to connect to Sky, and her feelings. Perhaps she is not eating the same way you were not communicating toward others,” Tenzin added.

“I suppose so,” Geo agreed, “but how can I help her if she doesn’t let me?”

“Well, that will be up to her then,” Tenzin continued, indicating to the next patch of land to be leveled. “Despite your differences, and keeping in mind your similarities, you both must work together to rid of the danger that has befallen Republic City. As I stated before, Sky’s freedom depends on you, whether you want it or not. She was assigned to you, and you agreed to take this responsibility, and I have no doubts you will succeed.”

“Thank you, Tenzin,” Geo smiled gently. Though, it dropped a second later, and Geo set down his boots, his socks tucked inside them. “Tenzin, what do you know of...Hiroshi Sato?”

“Hmm?” Tenzin looked over to Geo, “Well, he is a very successful businessman, seeing that he is the founder of Future Industries.”

“Does he have a partner?” Geo asked next.

“He had a wife, but unfortunately, a raid of Firebenders ended up taking her life on the estate. Miraculously, their daughter, Asami Sato, escaped uninjured,” Tenzin carefully and respectfully answered. Geo’s eyes glided over to Tenzin, blinking slowly of the new information. 

“They killed his wife,” Geo restated, and Tenzin nodded.

“Yes,” Tenzin sighed, “He seems content of his business, but when you lose someone really important, all you can do is move on, Geo.” The airbender stepped back as Geo’s foot pounded against the ground, and the entire surface rolled over to a sleek surface of flat proportions. “Why do you ask?”

“He invited me over to his estate, not too long ago,” Geo rubbed his arm, rotating a bit in place, “he apparently needed help to flatten some land, but he ended up giving me the job for it.”

“In return for what?” Tenzin raised a brow, walking over as Geo slipped on his socks.

“He...didn’t say,” Geo narrowed his eyes, “he didn’t pay me, but he indicated he would see me again.”

“That’s...rather odd,” Tenzin rubbed his chin, “Do you have any idea why he would ask you?” 

Geo swallowed silently, “No, I don’t.”

“Hmm...that is rather odd. Why not ask for proper landscapers?” Tenzin hummed in thought, but he simply couldn’t seem to come up with a logical answer, “In any case, thank you for your work, Geo. Now, I don’t have to worry about the kids tripping on rocks.”

“Of course,” Geo tied off his boots and stood, dusting his pants off, “You think Sky has had some fill of food by now?”

“I believe so. Let’s head back,” Tenzin smiled, making way toward the house located on the center of the island. The two walked out of hiding of a cliff’s edge, coming into view of the stone steps that led up to the flat, main courtyard. As they approached, Geo caught the sound of several giggles. A sudden burst of strong gust flew by Tenzin’s side as the children seemed to be riding on air orbs, hardly picking up any dirt from the ground. They began to circle the two as Tenzin rubbed his temple with his fingers, Geo chuckling lightly of their eagerness. 

“Children, it’s time for lunch,” Tenzin commented. The air orbs desisted, and the two youngest children licked their lips, while the older clapped her hands in jubilation.

“I bet she made something good today,” the youngest daughter happily replied. 

“Yaaay!” the little boy of the group screeched out. He instantly reformed his air orb, and began to circle the group as Geo looked over to Tenzin with a grin, who merely stared ahead to the entrance of the house. There, Geo looked to see it was Pema and Sky, who was looking a bit fuller around her stomach now. 

“Meelo!” the eldest daughter urged him on. The vivacious boy exhaled exasperatedly, but deflated his own ball of air, and settled his feet on the ground once more.

“Why do you have to stop the fun, Jinora?” Meelo retaliated, picking the inside of his ear with his pinky.

The eldest fixed down her short hair and small bun, “Because we have a guest.”

“Oooo, he’s so tall,” the second child walked over, gazing up to Geo curiously. “And look at his hair!”

“Ikki, it’s rude to point,” Tenzin began, lifting a finger to her.

“It’s alright,” Geo waved his hand.

“Ooohh, are you the policeman??” Meelo hurried over, standing on his tiptoes to try to be level with Geo. 

“Yes. You can call me Geo,” he informed with a nod. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Geo,” Jinora walked over, beaming. 

“Heh, it’s nice to meet you too,” Geo answered back, making the three children glance at one another in excitement. 

“C’mon kids, time to eat,” Pema called from behind. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo hurried over to her direction, and headed inside the hallway to enter the kitchen at the end.

“Mom, the island looks so clean!” Ikki clapped her hands from inside, “There are no more rocks in the way to interrupt our racing!”

“Then Geo must’ve done a fine job for you three,” Pema chuckled before turning to Tenzin and Geo, “Please, come inside and help yourself.” Geo came to the bottom step of the stairs, but before he could answer, he noticed Sky somewhat shift in place beside Pema, the vibrations of her feet not giving out willing vibes. Was...she suspecting that they were going to leave already?

Tenzin noticed Geo’s hesitation and turned, smiling with raised brows, “Please, join us.”

“...Alright,” Geo nodded briskly, walking up the steps. He came in front of Sky, but he swiftly patted the back of his hand against her stomach, and felt the firmness of it. He withdrew his hand, and faced forward without another word as he continued to walk. He took a quick stride forward, walking alongside Pema in the hallway and leaned forward to her ear, “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble at all, though I think I might’ve taken it a bit too far,” Pema giggled.

“Nonsense, I appreciate what you offered,” Geo replied, standing up straighter as the group walked into the kitchen while Tenzin waited with Sky out in the hallway. Geo could only suspect he was going to talk to her about not eating, but if Sky wouldn’t listen to him, she would have to listen to Tenzin instead. 

After washing his hands, Geo seated himself near Pema, while the children sat across from him. They seemed to watch him eat every now and then, but they mostly seemed to be curious of his hair. Silence was filled, but then Geo’s ears picked up ten minutes later, hearing Tenzin’s feet walk back into the hallway.....which meant a replenished Sky was left outside now. As much as Geo wanted to eat in peace, he was now eating relatively fast, catching Pema’s attention. 

“The food is not going to jump off the plate, Mr. Roman,” she replied with a humored smile.

“Oh...” Geo cleared his through, patting his chest. “My apologies.” However, he was already done, and he rubbed his head, “I haven’t been able to eat something decent today.”

“Well you’re welcomed to come here for a meal any time you like,” Pema smiled. 

Geo nodded and he stood, bowing his head down to her, “Thank you, that’s very kind of you; your cooking is extraordinary.” Pema blushed, and thanked him for his appraisal. 

“Geo, leaving so soon?” Tenzin came within the kitchen now. Geo shot his eyes to him, and his body turned rigid.

“Where’s Sky?” Geo asked immediately.

Tenzin lifted a hand, “Relax...she’s outside. Though...she did catch on what you were doing.”

“I intended for her to catch on....I know she’s not that naïve,” Geo replied, sighing. He turned to Pema and the children, “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Bye Mr. Policeman!!” Meelo shouted out as Geo and Tenzin walked into the hall, making Tenzin sigh, and Ikki and Jinora giggling.

“Please be patient with her,” Tenzin gestured his hand toward the outside.

“Thank you, Tenzin,” Geo held out his hand, and Tenzin shook it with grace. The two parted, and Geo was now walking down the hall. He moved slowly, able to see Sky was sitting on the steps, and no doubt knew he was coming outside to greet her because she immediately hunched her head down, raising her shoulders to conceal herself a bit more. Geo paused, cleared his throat and advanced gently. Once outside, he cautiously stepped down, and took a seat beside her. He didn’t bother to meet her gaze, and instead looked ahead, his elbows resting on his bent knees.

“Now...I’m not worried about your physicality...” he sighed. He could feel Sky shoot a glance to him, but he continued to look ahead, “I did mention to you...I was in jail once...perhaps I do not understand how you must feel....but I can have _some_ idea. You should know I’m not worried for you just because I was ordered to take care of you. You are human like the rest of us, and it’s important to be healthy....both physically and mentally.”

Sky scoffed lowly, shaking her head and seeming to roll her eyes by the movement of her head. She remained quiet for a few moments, and then, “So what do you mean by that?” 

Geo looked over to her, folding his hands in front of him, “What I mean is....you can’t just move on, I don’t expect you to. If time is what you need, then so be it. That’s all you need to tell me.” He looked toward the ground, his face holding a grim expression. 

“When I...got out...just like you-“ he turned to look at her, “Those were the worst weeks...it was worse than being in jail. Once you’re in jail, all you know _is_ jail. These people.” Geo thumbed inside the house, “They don’t understand people like us, people who don’t fit in society. Still, I feel like I don’t fit in, or will never fit in....but perhaps, maybe you will.”

Sky tapped her fingers against her knees and rested her chin on her hand, staring forward as she let his words sink in, “Because the daughter of the previous leader of the Jennamites is going to get a chance. Heh, the chances of that are as high as me taking over Beifong’s position.”

Geo looked over to Sky, staring at her cautiously, “ _The_ leader of the Jennamites?” Sky nodded slowly. “Well...he did...make headlines when he was arrested nine years ago,” Geo rubbed his chin. “Was that...when you were arrested as well?” He was not a psychic, but Geo felt he was getting somewhere now.

Sky looked over to him, her eyes a bit cold, and she looked away, “Yes. We were arrested on the scene of the crime.”

Geo leaned in slightly, “If you don’t mind me asking...what was the crime?”

Sky flinched visibly from the question, folding her hands together to grab onto her chin as she hunched her back forward, “I was charged with being an accessory to the manslaughter of twelve civilians. All of them were non-benders.” She answered finally, her voice cold and steel.

Geo watched Sky carefully, and then looked forward again, “I only saw him once....but I didn’t know they arrested you as well.” Geo stood up, looking down toward Sky, “If we are to understand each other....I believe it’s best to form a trust of some sort.” He held out his hand toward her, curling the tips of his gloved fingers gently, “I will trust you without the handcuffs off...because I don’t want you wearing it like a badge. The reason why I hid it beneath the jacket was because...” Geo’s face turned slightly grim, a hint of hurt along his eyes, “not everyone can understand. They’re all judgmental, and just see the crimes instead of the good. Can I trust you, Sky, to not run?”

She blinked a few times, seeming bewildered that he was calling for a truce. Her eyes flickered to his gloved hand then back down to the ground. He was going to trust her without the handcuffs…despite everything she had done to him. He knew it was the right thing to do. 

Sky hummed lowly as she gazed back up to Geo’s hand before looking up to meet his gaze, “Truce?” Sky gazed at Geo's extended hand with uncertainty. 

“If you take my hand, then I’ll call it truce,” Geo smiled. He wiggled his fingers teasingly, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Hmmm??” 

Sky sighed lowly, placing her hands on her knees and stood up to meet his eyes. "All right," Sky agreed and shook his hand firmly.

Geo smiled, shaking her hand firmly with one shake, then let go, “Do you want to stay here a bit longer, and eat some more, or are you entirely full?” Geo cocked an eyebrow, looking at Sky steadily, “Might as well tell you now...if you don’t eat, I will bring you back here.”

"What?" Sky demanded. 

Geo nodded firmly, and replied with emphasis, "If you don't eat, we'll come back here....every...single....day." 

She rolled her eyes slightly, crossing her arms. "Fine....and I'm good. I had more than a weeks’ worth of meals in one sitting."

Geo smiled to himself, “I didn’t know she would take it that far, ha.” He and Sky began to walk out of the courtyard. 

"So what's going to happen once we head back to the city?" Sky decided to ask. She gazed over to Geo with a raised brow, "Are you going to handcuff me again when we dock?"

Geo shook his head, “I won’t, but I will catch you again either way. Hmm...we’ll probably head to the Police Station.”

“What for?” Sky already seemed uneasy of the idea.

“I need to know how long I’m in suspension.”

“But....it’s not really suspension if she gave you days off,” Sky replied.

“It feels like suspension,” Geo replied, rubbing one of his fingers delicately. “I never have taken the day off....and I’ve come to realize...I’m very boring.” He lifted his head up, looking up toward the sky as they waited on the dock now.

Sky’s eyes narrowed at Geo, “Well…you can always change that.” 

“I can’t, I’ve always been this way,” Geo retorted, running a hand through his dark hair. 

Sky rolled her eyes and examined him with a bored expression, “There’s plenty of ways to get you social. Best place to start with that is a somewhere of interest. A place where people with the same likes gather.” 

“I don’t really have time for interests and such…” 

Sky shook her head and looked at him in disbelief, “C’mon, you can’t tell me there’s not one thing that will get you riled up? Like you secretly like boxing or you go to the park in the middle of the night and try to be a Waterbender, or you like Probending, or you want to be a great chef one day so you go to your favorite restaurant and continuously ask for tips on how to make better food???? Nothing??? Really?”

Geo looked to her, and he couldn’t help but exhale deeply, chuckling and shaking his head of her sudden interest of aiding him, “No, I don’t have anything.....except...” Geo fiddled with his fingers, seeing the boat approaching them, “I like...Probending, but the tournaments are always during my shifts, so I can’t really go. Not to mention, you have to have a ton of currency to buy a back ticket seat.” Geo quirked his mouth to one side, looking down to the water, “It’s sad how...you probably have more interests than me...and you’ve experienced less than I have. I suppose I was destined to be like this since I was a little kid.” 

Sky said nothing to combat his comment, and the two got off the boat as quickly as they got on. Now in the city, Geo gestured Sky to follow as they now began to head through the crowds. Sky followed right beside him as Geo looked about the declining visitors among the sidewalks. The cars were now driving on by with their headlights on, surprising Geo of how much time they had actually spent on the island. Despite his success in communicating with her though, the good feeling was being drained the closer they got to the Police Station. 

Geo had stopped in front of the steps leading toward the main, window doors, “Stick right beside me when we’re inside.”

“Right….” Sky slowly nodded as they both entered into the police department. Geo led as Sky walked closely behind him. Instantly, eyes would glance over to the two, Geo feeling Sky hunch in place and bow her head forward. Geo ignored them as he strode through the entrance and turned on the corner on the left hallway. The hall was generally empty except with a few of police officers strolling through. He glanced around the metal corridor, and recalled which door belonged to Beifong’s chamber. After not being here for a couple of days, it felt like Geo had just joined the ranks again, feeling out of place.

He stood in front of the door and knocked.

“Who is it?”

“Roman,” Geo replied, “I have Summers with me.” Geo took a step back as the door opened, revealing a somewhat surprised Beifong, with the same sassiness cocked out on her hip. She looked to him, and then cut her attention toward Sky.

“How is your status, Roman?” Beifong questioned, looking back to Geo.

“I’m better.”

“The mission?”

“Nothing new to report,” Geo replied affirmatively.

“She hasn’t tried anything?” Beifong raised a brow, eying Sky rather closely.

“Nothing of the sort,” Geo comforted gently.

“Very well. Report tomorrow and I will have you back in shape.”

“Yes, Beifong,” Geo replied back.

“Watching you Summers...” Beifong darted two fingers to her eyes, and then jabbed them in Sky’s direction. Geo looked over, noticing Sky seemed to be holding her action in and instead rolled her eyes at the woman.

“If there is anything she tries, be sure to inform me at once,” Beifong insisted.

“I will,” Geo replied again. He turned as Sky followed beside him, and the two began to make their way out of the station, until- 

“Geo!” Geo halted, making Sky accidently bump into his back. Geo looked over to see it was Kai, looking smug as ever, and keeping his attitude in place. The buffer man scoffed lightly at the sight of Sky, making Geo narrow his eyes to him.

“Well it’s sure nice of you to drop by. Haven’t heard about you in a whiiiile,” Kai joked, making Geo tense slightly in place.

“I doubt your jokes, or your training, have improved since then,” Geo remarked.

“Ah, I see the blondie hasn’t left either,” Kai chuckled, looking at Sky suggestively, “Haven’t been handcuffing her to the bed, have you?” Geo’s hand snapped forward, catching Kai’s waving hand. The main room stilled, eyes looking over to Geo and Kai now, who were staring at each other angrily. 

“You would think a man your age, you would know when to not stick your nose into other people’s business,” Geo informed, curling his fingers a tad tighter around Kai’s wrist bones. 

Kai grinned roughly, shaking his head, “You’re getting soft, Roman. I don’t think that’s an improvement since you’ve been away.” Geo pushed Kai off, making the man slightly stagger. 

“Let’s go, Sky,” Geo gripped Sky’s upper arm gently, and began to lead her out the doors, and down the steps into the streets of the city. The sun was now setting to a deeper sunset of red, the light posts about flickering and whirring to life. The streets began to become more active, with a lot more headlights zipping by as Geo finally slowed his pace a bit. He released Sky, as they turned the corner on the pavement, finally arriving to his street.

“How the hell did he even get on your team?” Sky thumbed behind her, staring at Geo incredulously.

“It’s a long story,” Geo huffed out, pulling out his keys, “Don’t worry about it.”

“You didn’t tell her about the escape attempt...” Sky brought up as they began to make their way to the glass doors. Geo shook his head, opening it as he let Sky go in first. He followed behind, the two walking up the steps with Geo having the correct key in his hand.

“If I told Beifong, you wouldn’t be here right now,” Geo replied, opening the door for Sky again as he then followed behind, closing the door and locking it.

For an instant, Geo felt his stomach flutter and kick, watching as Sky walked ahead into the dim lit room. He looked along her back, seeing the flowing of her braid sway among her hair, with the hips swaying from side to side. Geo could feel his face warm, but quickly shook the thought out. The next day, he was sure to work Kai to the bone. 

Locking the door, he headed to the bathroom to clean himself for the night, and removed his clothes to put on some shirt and sweats. He thought for a moment, and hummed to himself as he got out, heading into the room at the end. There, he placed his day clothes aside, and pulled out a new set of shirt and sweats from the drawer. He strode through the hallway, and was now in view of Sky who was sitting on the bed. Her eyes caught him, and he held the clean pair of clothes out to her.

“If you want a change of clothes, I have extras for you to sleep in,” Geo replied.

“I...” Sky paused, “Are you sure you want me to use your clothes? I mean....I don’t want to impose.”

Geo waved a hand, “I really don’t care. I get tired of wearing the uniform....Perhaps you get tired of wearing your usual attire.”

“This is all I’ve been wearing,” Sky murmured.

Geo sweat dropped, “...Er....right. Sorry.”

Sky rubbed her neck gently, “If you don’t mind, then I suppose I’ll take what I can.”

“Here,” Geo still held out the fabric. Sky stood, kindly took them out of his hand, and took her leave down the hall. Geo slightly smirked to himself, and proceeded to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and take it outside with him toward the balcony. He opened it steadily and walked out, leaning against the metal railing. He looked down the back alley, looking toward the lit canal a few yards away. He rested his cheek against a prompted hand, his chest heaving slightly as the sound of trickling of the water soothed him. He placed his glass down, but then turned when he heard a shuffle behind. Sky was approaching, wearing his dark shirt and his gray sweats whose ends brushed along the wooden floor. They seemed to fit her nicely.

“More comfortable?” he managed to ask.

“Yeah...” Sky nodded. She came out onto the balcony, standing a bit away beside him. She held onto the railing, Geo looking to the canal again.

“It’s a nice view,” Sky commented.

“It was given to me...Remember Brett?” Sky nodded. “We used to be roommates, but he ended up moving places, and gave the apartment to me instead.”

“Girlfriend?” Sky raised a brow.

“Not really...just said I should keep the place, so I did. Never really know why he got tired of being here...if it’s such a nice view...” Geo shrugged.

Sky gazed forward, Geo looking to her to see her shrug, “Perhaps he grew tired or bored of what he had to see every day. He needed a change of scenery.” She scoffed lightly as Geo faced forward again, feeling a slightly warm breeze pick up. “His loss though....a really nice view you have here.

“Whatever the case was....we should head to bed...I expect Beifong to find us there early...”

Sarcastic as ever, “I see....that’ll be fun.” Geo looked to her again, and slightly chuckled to himself as Sky rolled her eyes once more, crossing her arms. Geo felt his lips twitch, and finally he let the laugh come out. It sang in the air as Geo held onto the railing. He looked toward Sky, seeing her eyes blinking to him, surprised it seemed. Geo smiled wider, shaking his head as Sky smiled back.

“Sky....my goodness,” Geo chuckled once more before settling himself down, clearing his throat.

“Thanks again...” Sky replied a few moments later, rubbing the side of her neck tentatively, “for the clothes. Better to sleep with something different.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Geo hummed, looking over to her, “Will you be here, in the morning? Can I trust you?”

“....Yeah, I’ll be here,” Sky answered after a pause. The two exchanged a glance, and then looked forward, “I’m tired of running.”

“I know the feeling,” Geo reassured back.


	12. Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FjfjgrGDFJGSDKFMFDFJDEROKFS
> 
> So that's how I feel right now. We're going to try to finish this story before school starts for me, so that's a little over a month from now. Haha...HAHA....HAHAHAHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> Enjoy kiddos.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys

One..two..three…Pause. Breathe. Onetwothree. Pause, exhale. 

One. Two. Three. Pause, breathe. Relax your teeth.

One-two-three. A little calmer. Arms firm and legs outstretched. 

One two three. One two three. Onetwothree. Push up, relax down. Push up, and lower down. Up and down. Breathe. Up and down. Wipe of his brow. 

One two three. One two. One two three. Onehundred in total. Gentle push off the wall and stand up straight; look ahead with a relieved face. In the mirror on the wall, who’s the most ambitious of them all?

Cold water running down his back; built and made for an attack. Cold water rushing down the sink, but this man…was now beginning to think.

_I’m a soldier_ , he says. _I’m a soldier, but also something more._ Slipping on his gloves, and looking at the clock. Eyes open, and not as dark. What was this inner, small spark? 

 

Geo, washed and fully dressed, walked into the living room, looking at the centered bed to see Sky was stirring herself awake now, rubbing her eyes lazily. Geo quirked a faint smile, and began to prepare the stove to cook some spiced fish. 

“Ugh…time already? Six thirty?” Sky groaned, rubbing her temple as her mood soured. She sat up groggily and stretched her arms above her head, yawning softly, “I don’t understand how you can be up and at it this early.” 

“I was up since five; it’s my routine by now,” Geo replied as he began to flip the cooking fish easily, his stomach taking into delight the smell of its crispness.

Sky grimaced at his statement, pulling the covers off her body to sit up, “That smells good..”

“You’ll get your piece, once you get up and get ready,” Geo replied, whistling once in tune. He looked toward her direction, and was met with the humorous sight of Sky’s hair all perked forward on her face; she could barely even see. 

“….Ugggh,” Sky managed to drag herself out of the bed, almost taking the blanket at her feet when she entered the hallway. Geo chuckled briefly, hearing the bathroom door close and hearing the sound of running water. By the time she was out, fully refreshed and hair amazingly conquered into her regular braid, Geo had finished preparing their plates with the fish and vegetables he had sautéed. 

“Wow…” Sky commented, her eyes glazing among her share, the edge of her throat rolling from a swallow. “Where did you learn how to cook?”

“It’s not that extravagant; that’s mainly what I cook,” Geo shrugged, handing her a fork as he took the seat beside her on the counter. Sky took it gently, and she began to eat, savoring the bites slowly. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Sky insisted with another munch.

“I learned on my own,” Geo replied, “Brent wasn’t the best cook.” The two finished their meals, and Geo began to clean up the plates and utensils while Sky walked over to fix the mess of sheets she left on the bed. 

“Heh, wonder how he gets the girls then,” Sky commented playfully. “You must’ve been the hit of the town.” 

Geo scoffed at her words, setting the wet dishes on the rack beside, “I don’t date. Never have.”

“Really now? You've never dated someone before? I would've thought all the girls would've been head-over-heels for you,” Sky began, arching both of her brows to his direction, “At least went out once or twice before work became a necessity.”

Geo shook his head while grabbing his nearby bag of essentials for work, “No....I got into the force at age sixteen. No girls for me.”

Sky blinked twice, “Wow....you joined that young....?” 

Geo looked over to her, and nodded, “Yes. C’mon, let’s get going.” He grabbed his bag, and the keys from the counter. He motioned Sky who checked she had all her belongings, her jacket slung over her shoulder. Once outside the apartment, Geo locked the door, and began to lead the way down the stairs.

“So....what made you decide to join the police force at such a young age?” Sky decided to ask as the duo walked outside of the window doors of the complex. Geo hummed gently at her sudden curiosity, but replied as they began to walk down the sidewalk in calm pace.

“I don’t usually like to talk about my life, to be quite honest,” Geo began as he pushed the light switch to cross the street, “but I joined because I needed discipline.”

“Discipline?” Sky raised a brow. 

“Yes,” Geo reassured his reply, though his welcoming demeanor began to fade ever so slightly. He inhaled the cold morning air, his eyes traveling across the city towers that were beginning to flicker into light of the new day. Sky did not further probe with questions, and Geo left it at that. They continued their way across the sidewalks that were beginning to fill with the wake of the day.

Sky remained relatively close walking beside Geo, and he was able to feel her shoulder brush past his. It felt reassuring in a way, because it was proving to show that Sky was now beginning to trust him more than how she had started out. Her enclosed shoulders were more loose, and instead of her head hanging, it was upright once more, and taking in the scenery of the filling streets of Satomobiles. 

It was a matter of time before the two reached the Police Headquarters and Geo directed the way in. Sky stuck beside him, but Geo paid no mind to the several stares headed to their direction. He was about to the front desk until-

“Roman, Summers.” Geo turned, looking to the side to see Beifong was approaching with two of her closest officers, her eyes studying Geo’s face. “Earlier than I expected you to arrive.”

“I would never disappoint you, Beifong,” Geo replied, giving a brief salute. She admired his appropriate gesture, crooking a smile.

“Follow. We’ll be heading to the Training Ground this morning. Need to get you both up in shape,” Beifong replied, pointing two fingers to both Geo and Summers, and beckoning her fingers inward in her direction. The two officers that were beside her departed as Geo and Sky filled their spots to accompany Beifong. She seemed a bit more settled that he and Sky were together, but Geo doubted she trusted Sky.

“And my team?” Geo asked while he fixed his duffle bag a bit on his shoulder.

“They’re training in there now. Been keeping them entertained while you were gone,” Beifong replied firmly. “But they await you. Seems they were already were expecting your arrival today.”

“I see...” Geo replied, rubbing his chin roughly with a hand, dropping his gaze toward the ground. His thoughts slightly spun toward the memory of Kai the night before, and it made Geo’s teeth grind together briefly. He shook it off once they stood in front of the double doors, Beifong striding in as Geo let Sky head in before him. 

The door closed, and it instantly attracted the faces inside to look over. Geo instantly recognized Terra and Serge who were closest to the door. Serge smiled widely at Geo’s approach, though Terra was keen on keeping the rest of the team intact of their training. She was unable to shake off Kai, Hughs, and Caser’s stares however, and Geo momentarily looked to them in question. What the heck was Kai saying now?

Serge was now presentable, and he saluted to Beifong, and relaxed to Geo, “Hey man, long time no see.”

“I shall leave you to reunite with your team, Roman. Summers, you are to follow instruction under Geo’s training session. The committee wants to know how well Sky can handle herself, so I would like a full report on her skills, Roman.” Geo agreed with Sky simply nodding as an answer. “Very well then,” Beifong began to head out of the doors, leaving Geo and Sky now.

“How are things, Serge?” Geo asked, seeing the male run his quick hand through his reddish locks.

“They’re...alright. A bit....hectic but everything is fine,” Serge replied. “Don’t know how long she’s going to stick around?” Geo’s eyes narrowed at Serge’s stern line along his mouth; not the usual greeting Serge gave.

Geo cleared his throat to release the tension, Sky obviously catching the mood, “I’ll give you drills in a second; I need a moment with Sky.” Serge looked to Sky, to Geo, and then nodded, beginning to walk away to head toward the group. 

Geo waited until he was out of earshot as he turned to Sky, a small frown on his face, “I apologize for his attitude....he has...had trouble with convicts in the past. I’ll be training with you today; I just need to give them some drills so they can get started. Wait for me here.” Geo gave her a reassuring look before he headed toward his waiting group, clapping his hands loudly to get their attention. He looked back to see Sky was leaning against the wall behind her, arms crossed and looking to the side. Jeezes, Serge, you couldn’t make it anymore awkward.

“Gather around!” Geo motioned, dropping his bag forward to land a little away from the bench at the far wall. His group huddled around his space, Zuriel obviously happy to see Geo was back as he waved enthusiastically to help round everyone else.

“Nice to see you back,” Terra advised, standing on Geo’s left with Serge standing at his right. He's chocolate eyes traveled among the group, but he had to take a pause to see that Hughs was actually present, still dressed in uniform. Geo felt a small cringe at the back of his head, because he automatically recalled the white mask he had seemed to have forgotten the past couple of days; he was so preoccupied with Sky, Amon seemed like a nightmare that had never happened.

But now....seeing Hughs in the flesh was something Geo was slightly unprepared for. What could he possibly say to him? But of course, Geo had no means of relinquishing Hughs off of work; he had the power to, but Geo was not a heartless man to his companions. Surely, Hughs could still teach the younger benders a thing or two, despite not being able to bend himself.

“I could say the same, for most of you at least,” Geo quickly add the last part, rapidly jumping his gaze from Kai, “Alright, today will be training session. I want you to break into teams of two, and practice defending, blocking, and advancing. Every thirty minutes, we rotate, and then move onto switching partners.”

“Is your little friend going to join us?” Kai’s eyes averted to the side, and Geo felt his throat tighten to see Fauna, Caser, Hughs and Luo follow his gaze toward Sky. 

“Hey,” Geo snapped his fingers loudly, catching Kai’s immediate, annoyed attention, “She’s my partner for today; I’m doing an evaluation of her bending to report to the committee.”

“Psh, honestly think her bending is any good?” Kai retorted with a cocky smirk.

“Better than yours, I’m sure,” Geo finished.

“Ooohh…” Caser chimed in, Ruben and Hughs preventing themselves from grinning as they watched Kai’s smirk disappear the next second.

“Fauna, I would like for you to fill out the report while I teach her. Can you do that for me?” Geo looked over to the woman across. 

She stood idly patient, and nodded with a fix of her collar, “I shall do it.”

“Any questions?” Geo placed his hands on his hips, taking a last look around.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Serge raised a finger with a lifted forearm. 

Geo nodded, sending everyone else off into their pairs, "Let me talk to Hughs." Serge blinked, but nodded in agreement as he let Geo walk by him. Geo inhaled softly, seeing his group disperse, all except for Hughs who was waiting with his hands resting at his front. His ancient eyes glanced along Geo's face, who was trying to gather the right words to speak to him.

"Hughs, how are you feeling?" Geo began.

"Heh, doing well my boy, as much as an old man could be," Hughs joked, "And what about you? Dealing well with your mission?" Geo nodded, though he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Tell me, Geo, are you planning on giving me bad news?"

"No, never Hughs," Geo shook his head. "You are a part of my team, and I don't intend to let you go. If Beifong has a problem with it, she'll have to bear with my decision."

Hughs raised a brow, but his face softened, a sincere smile on his face, "You are something, Mr. Roman. I don't believe you even know what kind of mess you might get yourself into if you keep me around."

"Don't think any of it," Geo quirked a faint smile, "Plus, even if your bending is absent, I'm sure you can teach Caser or Zuriel a trick or two."

Hughs let out a hearty laugh, patting Geo on the top of his shoulder, "You give me too much credit."

"No, I don't give you enough," Geo patted his forearm, "But don't strain yourself." Hughs nodded his head in agreement, and began to head toward the impatient Caser. He was tapping his long pointed boot, watching the older Hughs taking his time to adjust the buttons of his uniform, which then earned him a reply, “Any day now, old man.” Terra waited at the side, directing Zuriel how to stance before Luo who was his sparring partner. Ruben and Kai already seemed to be going at it at the far side of the grounds, no doubt helping to relieve the tension Kai received a few moments ago. Now Geo was making his way to Serge who was waiting patiently.

“What is it?” Geo asked while fixing the metal cuffs on his wrists, gazing to see Fauna was chatting with Sky. Sky seemed taken aback of the gesture, but answered genuinely back. Fauna seemed to be explaining to her of the situation, while Sky nodded in agreement of her part to play on the report.

“What happened with Hughs?” Serge knocked Geo back to focus.

“It's nothing to worry about. Hughs is a man that I plan to keep until he decides otherwise. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?” Geo replied with a raised brow, cracking his knuckles and rubbing his arms. Serge smiled gently of Geo's response, but he soon cleared his throat.

“She hasn’t tried to run?” Serge fleetingly gazed toward Sky and Fauna’s direction.

“Why are you so worried? Do you really believe she will attempt to run, with a whole room of officers?” Geo rolled his eyes, and then looked to Serge, “Just because she was in jail for a majority of the time doesn’t mean she’s stupid.”

“You’re defending her,” Serge blinked to Geo, his cheekbones somewhat sharpening, “Geo, I know you’re working with her, but you shouldn’t be fooled.” 

“Everyone is human, Serge. Remember that,” Geo replied, flicking Serge’s temple, making him wince, “Go to your partner. Terra’s waiting for you.” Serge grumbled as Geo watched him go toward his trusted friend. Before Serge could even plant his feet on the ground in front of her, the woman had already launched him off the ground, making his back hit the far wall.

“Always be ready!” Geo called out without even turning around, and instead focused his attention to Sky who was now standing straight again, looking behind him to see Serge wobbling on his feet to stand.

“I like her already,” Sky crooked a smile.

“Everyone likes Terra,” Fauna admitted who came to stand beside now, a clipboard and papers in hand, “This way, please.” She beckoned with a pencil as she began to move them to a secluded spot on the opposite side. Fauna stood nearby the wall as Geo placed himself several yards away from Sky, and then positioned his feet apart.

“It’s best if we do some beginning sessions, such as familiarizing yourself with the ground. I know it’s for beginners, but it usually relieves any tension you have,” Geo replied as he began to shift the bottom of his feet along the ground. The dirt collected among the continuous ridges of his footprints, his arms flowing in the rhythm of where he was stepping, “Now, your turn.”

Geo waited as Sky positioned herself, and she began to fluidly follow her own steps of rhythm. Geo watched her feet, impressed of how smoothly they slid along the surface of the dirt. Finally she took a secure position, and then mounted up, composing herself.

“That was good,” Fauna nodded in agreement, filling out sections of empty boxes with hurried, clean notes. Geo continued to direct her to more slides and rests, and to his surprise, she executed them naturally. He kept his eyes closely on her range of motion, but despite not being heavily settled into the ground like he was, she was more tranquil and fluid in her movements, reminding him a bit of how waterbenders swayed their bodies to direct their bending.

“Good, good. Good,” Fauna remarked to herself in whispers, continuing to scribble. Next, she tabbed onto her board, “Combat skills are next.”

“I suppose this is the chance to _really_ impress me,” Geo took a readied stance before her.

“...Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Sky raised a hand to the side.

“What, are you going to let me win then?” 

Sky scoffed, and positioned herself decisively on the ground, her eyes locked onto Geo, “Challenge accepted.” 

Geo took a vigorous step forward, the ground instantly rumbling as he threw his next foot upward, making a pillar of a rock jolt upwards. Sky dodged, stumbling before regaining her balance, but began to move herself along the ground as Geo continued to bolt up numerous pillars from the floor around her. Geo advanced as he struck his arm forward, a pillar protruding from the ground as Sky dodged it yet again. 

She spun in place, throwing her arms forward as two medium sized boulders flew from the ground toward Geo’s direction. Geo instantly threw his arms upward, the boulders striking against his rock wall. He stomped his foot on the ground again, making the wall dropped. He rubbed his shoulder, a smirk now planting on his face.

“Pretty good....” Geo readied himself again, “But not good enough.”

Sky mocked, a grin beginning to appear on her lips as she took another step back, “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Is that right?” Geo chuckled. Sky skidded her foot against the ground, cutting down the pillars Geo had conjured, and rocketing them in his direction before they hit the ground. Geo pulled up a rock wall again before kicking it toward her, though once she propelled herself upward above the slab of rock, Geo began to hurl a few boulders at her. 

Sky merely slid her feet along each tossed stone, and landed on the ground to quickly maneuver past the boulders that Geo was propelling once more. She ducked low to avoid a stone disc and punched the air to arise a beam of stone. With a rough kick against it, it began to break into pieces, and she hurled them in Geo’s direction now. 

Geo scoffed at her attempt, and he simply punched the ones that came his way. Geo whirled his arms around in a quick motion, and Sky’s eyes widened at the shifting ground beneath her. She forcefully jumped into the air, looking down to see the ground had shifted back in its normal state of solid. Taking his opportunity, Geo smashed a rock against her exposed stomach, and made the woman hit the wall on the other side. 

“Ouf!” Sky groaned as she slid slightly against the wall, gripping her stomach as her face twitched in pain. She shut her eyes momentarily before glancing back up to see Geo resting a hand on his side.

“Got that, Fauna?” Geo looked over to her.

“Yes, I wrote it all dow-“ The ground beneath Geo broke, and he swiftly stumbled back, his eyes averting to Sky’s slammed fist to the ground. Her elbow dropped heavily in a rapid pace, and Geo’s body unexpectedly flew up, a pillar being tossed against his stomach at an obtuse angle. His back landed roughly onto the ground, and he coughed as he turned on his side. Ow…what the hell?

“Geo!” Serge called out, the eyes of the entire team looking over at the sudden event. 

Kai’s laugh roared in Geo’s ears, “Roman is down!” Terra and Zuriel glared to him.

“Jeezes, Kai,” Ruben huffed out, hurrying with Serge to Geo’s aid. Geo grunted as he began to kneel up, his hand holding his ribs. Jeezes, he didn’t even see that coming.

“Hey, let’s see-“ Serge’s footsteps arrived at his side.

“Stand down,” Geo voiced.

“Huh?” Serge paused in mid-kneel, blinking incredulously at Geo with his arms open at his sides.

“I said stand down Serge, I got this,” Geo commanded. He straightened up, looking past his messy bangs to see Sky had thrown him nearly across the entire room. He raised a brow, feeling some sort of bubbling feeling sliming up his stomach and into his chest. Sky was staring back at him, wiping her mouth with her fist, a small smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth.

“You can’t be serious,” Serge flattened out, dropping his arms. Geo patted the dirt off of his back and chest, and he took five steady footsteps forward to face Sky properly. The ground under his teeth rumbled, and his eyes locked onto Sky who was sparking her orbs against his.

Geo’s right foot went back, pressing against the back heel of his left. He pulled his leg out, and yanked his foot out, tossing the boot to the side. He did the same motion to his right boot, making it land on its side with the other. Next Geo slipped out of his socks, feeling the ground soft under his bare feet. He spread his arms at his sides, locking his hands into fists. He smirked widely, seeing Sky’s eyes narrow. A mischievous smile was lurking on her face as she hurriedly removed her own boots, facing Geo readily.

“I’m betting fifty on the blond!” Caser shouted out.

“Sixty on Roman!” Ruben played next.

“You _can’t_ be serious!” Serge cried out in irritation.

“Try that again,” Geo called across to his subordinate. Sky beckoned with a hand, Fauna cutting her glance between the two, and was continuously writing notes.

Geo suddenly bolted forward, the dust picking up behind him as he slid across the ground, and swung his foot forward, tossing a boulder toward Sky. He swung his left fist forward, the ground trembling as another medium stone shot out from the ground, both rocketing to Sky. Sky threw her arms up, a rock pillar firm in stature at her command as the boulders smacked against the neck of it. Next she began to kick her way in Geo’s direction, the boulders of her pillar beginning to dislocate and launching to Geo. 

Geo swerved his shoulders and head down and across, dancing around the coming missiles of earth as Geo then skid his right foot in front of him, and pitching his arms in front of him. The pillar Sky stood on tore in half as Sky made the quick motion to jump off, landing on erecting pillars of descending height, making her way to the ground as Geo continued to destroy the ones she had already stepped on. Once on the ground, Geo quickly advanced, striking his fists together as two flat rock smashed themselves above Sky as she ducked to the ground. She spun on the floor, her hands on the ground as she kicked forward. Geo smashed his fist on the coming, rock wall as Sky was back on her feet again, Geo following her steps as the two began to circle each other, both exhaling, out of breath.

“You’re _very_ good...” Geo commented.

“It’s about to get better!” Sky flung a fist forward, a head-sized rock catapulting beneath her. Geo threw his upper body back, his hands clamping onto the ground as the rock flew overheard of him. His legs threw themselves back, his hips tossing him to help him land back on his feet, and then bolt him forward with a skid. He threw his arms overhead, shouting as the whole ground rumbled beneath their feet, making Sky gasp of its collapse. The sinkhole quaked the metal walls as Geo swiftly leapt back, seeing Sky emerge out of the gap with a leap. Geo took his chance to punch a fist forward, a rock band hurdling to Sky and slapping onto her body in a bind. 

She fell to the opposite side of the sinkhole, struggling with the rock-band trapping her arms against her sides. Geo exhaled as he smirked, dusting off his hands and thighs. He walked around the large opening, studying Sky who was still in her spot. Her eyes shot up to look at Geo past her dusted hair and face.

“Pay up!” Ruben applauded, followed by a grumble and groan from Caser who was beginning to pull out the amount of currency he owed now.

“Not bad,” Geo scoffed, releasing his fist as the hold around Sky gave way. She grunted as Geo lend out a hand to her. She looked at it, but took it with an exhale as she stood up, both darting their eyes back to the sinkhole in the middle of the arena.

“You are in so much trouble,” Terra hurried beside, glaring to Geo who blinked of her sudden anger.

“Nothing a fix can’t do,” Geo shrugged, “Why so worried?”

“Um.....don’t you think Beif-“

“What happened here?!” Everyone’s eyes shot around to stare behind Geo and Sky, who slowly followed suit of the voice. Beifong was standing at the double doors, her eyes glancing to Geo’s team, then they constricted as they landed onto Geo and Sky.

“.....Oh......I forgot about her,” Geo blinked, clicking his tongue. “Whoops.”

“Uh oh,” Sky’s eyes widened, seeing Beifong take a small stride forward, her eyes now targeted at Geo. Geo could feel the air turn cold immediately, and his face slightly paled when Beifong showed there would be no signs of mercy.

“ROMAN!” Geo flinched from the abrupt yell, never once expecting to see Beifong beyond the bar of infuriated. He had only seen her upset a couple of times, but not like this. She jabbed a finger in his direction, her eyes constricting to that of a raging bear-wolf, “A word.” Her throat purred aggressively from all the way over there, though Geo knew fully well that her insides were erupting like a chaotic volcano.

Before Geo could comment something to Sky, Beifong’s eyes narrowed further like a possessed snake, and he was quick to follow her out into the metal hallway. Oh no.....he wouldn’t be able to escape if she planned on cracking his skull.

Once the doors closed, Geo could feel the beads of sweat dropping along his temples, unsure because if it was of the training or because of the unwanted lecture he was going to face now. He turned to Beifong, and he almost backed up....almost, to see her she was right in front of him. Geo kept his stare to her, seeing the veins popping out on her forehead.

“What is wrong with you, Roman?” Beifong slapped his chest with the back of her hand. Geo grunted, hunching a bit forward, though she made sure he was still staring at her. Oh no, she was just beginning. “Answer my question....”

“I was.....training Summers....as you had ordere-“

“That is not training!” Beifong immediately replied, stabbing her nail onto Geo’s chest. He winced, not even knowing she had nails to begin with. “I would expect more of you Roman.”

“I’m truly sorry, Beifong. I will try to-“

"What makes you think you can completely tarnish the whole Training Grounds like some sort of playground???" she shot out at his face.

Geo swallowed roughly, shaking his head, “I will be more careful with her.”

“No, you ruined any future chances of that happening. This is ridiculous,” she hissed. "What exactly made you think that you are able to just ruin what you please? And with a convict in my building? You should be a role model to your own team! This is not the way to represent yourself to anyone."

“....I apologize-“

“You will fix that sinkhole, no matter how long it takes you. I will not be made a fool in my own department. Learn to control that bending of yours; it will do no one good if you use it for your own intentions.” Beifong huffed once, “You’re here to work, not to have fun.”

“....Understood.”

“Send me Summers, she will be in my care for evaluation of her report.”

“Understood,” Geo finished with the pit of his stomach dropping, full of lead. Beifong gave him a dismissive look as Geo turned, and began to open the doors again. He walked into view, and ignored his team as he walked to stand in front of Sky who seemed very nervous of his approach.

“Training’s over for today, Summers,” Geo replied stiffly in distaste of using her last name. He sounded like Beifong, or in his mind he did. Sky narrowed her eyes to him, but he continued, “Beifong wants to speak with you.” Sky did not miss a beat to walk out, Geo following her walk before looking away, and turning his attention to his team now who stayed silent. Once Beifong’s footsteps had retreated with Sky’s, Geo crossed his arms, and sighed heavily.

“Is that what you’re not supposed to do to piss off Beifong?” Zuriel whispered.

“Yes,” Luo merely answered.

“Way to go, Geo,” Caser slumped his shoulders, “I lost fifty to you.” Geo glanced toward them, seeing Terra was approaching with an annoyed look on her face.

“What were you doing?” Terra questioned, hand on hips.

“....Training with Sky,” Geo simply replied, “What else?”

“No no, that wasn’t training,” Terra pointed to him.

“Terra, relax,” Ruben laid one massive hand on her small back.

“You knew what you were doing, don’t act dumb!” Terra shot a finger up to Geo’s face, who stared at it unfazed. Serge approached to her other side, patting her shoulder gently.

“...She did.....throw him pretty far. Don’t tell me if I sent you hurtling like that, you would just walk away like nothing-“

“Serge, don’t even start,” Terra shot a stare to him. Serge held his hands up in defense. Terra looked to Geo again, her face softening, “Honestly Geo…and you’re not even bothered that you got lectured?”

Geo shrugged, “Not really, why?”

“Dude...the last time Beifong yelled at you......you were practically sulking...” Serge blinked.

“I’m fine,” Geo replied, trying to suppress his rolling eyes, “Really. In any case, you should all probably go to patrol. I will be here for....a while.”

“She’s making you fix it on your own?” Ruben crossed his arms, taking a gander at the destruction of the floor.

“Serves him right; played too much with his toy,” Kai huffed out as he walked past them, leading Luo, Zuriel, Caser and Fauna out. 

Geo didn’t pay mind to his comment, “If I finish early, I’ll catch up to you.”

“Finish _this_ early?” Serge thumbed to the ruined floor.

“Mhmm, go patrol,” Geo nodded. Terra, Serge and Ruben exchanged glances, but they began to move out with the rest of Geo’s team. Once they left with the door closing, Geo looked to the sinkhole again, only to find Hughs was approaching him lastly. Did he have another concern in mind?

Geo blinked, “Hughs? Something wrong?”

“My my, didn’t show much restraint, did ya boy?” Hughs chuckled softly, standing beside Geo as he studied the ruined landscape, “Women do that to us.”

“What?” Geo shot him a glance, arching a brow.

“Don’t sound too surprised, Geo,” Hughs replied with a grip on his shoulder, “You two are much alike in odd ways; don’t always try to suppress who you really are.”

“What makes you think I suppress myself?” Geo defended, crossing his arms.

“For starters, seemed like you were having a lot of fun,” Hughs gestured a hand toward the sinkhole, “Bending gives you a lot of possibilities, but it is not driven by pure strength. It’s emotions; once you let those out, Geo, then truly, you can become yourself. You have a lot of history, but you do not wish to tell it.”

Geo’s jaw set, and his eyes glazed over to the making of his bending, “….That’s something I don’t like to talk about. My history...I mean.”

“It all comes back to you,” Hughs suddenly replied, “Ever heard of the phrase, ‘History repeats itself’?” Geo raised his stare to him, away from the ground. Hughs smiled softly, tapping his own temple with a finger, “Keep that in mind; restriction does not lead you to good things, Roman.” Hughs turned to walk away, and when the double doors slammed to close, it left an uncomfortable ringing in Geo’s ears.

What the hell was that about? Restriction? Did….Has Geo really prevented himself from doing certain things? No…how could that be? 

If he was using his bending for the law…how would that limit him?

FFW:

The whole level floor of the grounds was finally looking up, though Geo knew that he had completely tarnished the whole foundation. They didn’t call him a “mole” for nothing.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face and smudging it with dirt across his cheeks and jaw. The talk with Hughs left something unsettled inside him, but as the minutes turned into hours, he wondered where Beifong had taken Sky. Was she punished as well for the misdeed Geo dragged her into? Well….partial of it was _her_ fault…

But, what had gotten into him? It wasn’t like him to suddenly trash a place, especially if it was under Beifong’s care. The last thing he wanted was to actually get in trouble with her; never had he really attempted any misconduct under Beifong’s watch, and it made him curious on why now and not before? Was it because he was actually involving himself to immerse his feelings with someone else? It seemed like so long ago, that he actually felt connected with another person. 

Terra and Serge were by far his closest allies and friends, but each played out to the point where he knew he did not belong in their social world. Serge liked to indulge himself with a lot of people, and it was several times that Geo had been left alone at a gathering to entertain himself. That pretty much was the end of accepting any more invitations Serge gave him in the future, but it didn’t bother him as much as what happened with Terra.

Several times Geo had gone over to Terra’s apartment, and all it took was for Terra’s parents to drop by unexpectedly, and assume that Geo and her were living together. Not to mention, once they found out that Geo too was a cop himself, Geo and Terra were literally about to be married on the spot by them; they were veterans of the force, and clearly insisted that he and Terra would be able to make a strong boy to join the police ranks in the future. The idea of actually being married to someone like Terra shifted Geo’s idea of going back to her apartment again, and Terra didn’t blame him.

Either way…it felt nice having Sky over, even if it was work. Again, he wasn’t sure how long she would be in his care, but it also made him think: would things go back to the way they were if she left? If she did leave, would she be able to have what she had here?

Geo shot his head toward the doors, standing up straight, but once the braid of blond hair swooped in, Geo relaxed his stance. Sky slipped inside, waving to him as Geo nodded in her direction. He sat up from the bench, meeting her near the center of the room. She must’ve finished the report with Beifong.

“Hey..” Sky replied, checking around the arena once to see if he was alone. He watched her carefully, seeing she placed a fist against her mouth to clear her throat

“I thought Beifong would keep you for the rest of the day,” Geo tilted his head, rubbing the bottom of his jaw with the back of his fist. 

“I’m still under contract to be watched by you so....can’t really go anywhere.”

“Heh, makes sense,” Geo looked away, inspecting the ground with his hands on his hips.

Sky shook her head slightly, “We messed this up pretty bad. No wonder she yelled at you.”

“You heard?” Geo quickly looked over to her, eyebrows raised.

“Er...parts of it, not all of it. She didn’t let you off easy, even for practically being her wingman.”

“She never lets anyone off easy...Not even Tenzin, seeing how composed and passive he is,” Geo shook his head to himself. “Though you might be here for a while....I completely jacked up the prime foundation of the place.”

“Well great...” Sky sighed, rubbing her stomach.

“Though if you help me, we can leave faster. We have to do some grocery shopping still,” Geo replied. 

“The sooner the better,” Sky nodded quickly.

“Alright, take off your shoes; we’ll finish it faster this way. You take the right side and I’ll keep to the left. We’re going to dig out the whole base level to fix the foundation.”

“Alright.” And the process began.

With Geo keeping up with the left side, he and Sky combined forces to dig out the whole ground of the place, pushing the dirt against the doors and making a large, solid block. Below, moving away the insects and bashed rocks, the two were able to flatten out the ground smoothly, and began to fill in the ditch with the rock they had collected above. They straightened out five levels in total, each as tall as five feet until they reached the top floor. With a last sweep of their arms forward, the ground rumbled softly, the patch of dirt slightly damp, and new. Geo clapped his hands cleans, kicking his bare feet clean as he went to retrieved his socks and boots. He shook out whatever dirt had gotten in them, bending the speckles out. Sky did the same for hers as the two stood in the middle of the field, their eyes looking fully along the floor. 

Geo placed his hands on his hips, smiling widely, “I think we did well.”

“Yeah...it seems acceptable....though I have to ask...”

“Hmm?”

“You did work in.....fields or arenas?” 

“No....why do you ask?” Geo looked over to her.

“You make the floors....really straight. I mean...you can be a carpenter.”

“Erm, no I don’t plan to,” Geo shook his head. 

“Then, how did you learn?” Sky insisted.

Geo swallowed, “Well…-“ Suddenly, Geo shot his head up, looking toward the doors in a rush. He heard the faint footsteps of two people heading to the doors.

“It’s ridiculous how he didn’t show up all day!” Terra’s voice echoed down the hallway. No doubt it was Serge following behind her.

“Sky, I need you to hold your breath for a good amount of time,” Geo quickly advised, standing in front of her.

“Why?” Sky blinked, “What for- Whoa, wait!” The ground rumbled beneath them, Geo spreading his arms open at his sides. Sky immediately took a breath as did Geo, the ground sinking rapidly, and Geo throwing the dirt floor over their heads. Geo felt Sky shift in front of him, and the two were practically against each other’s chest. Geo kept his eyes closed, his hands pressed against the dirt ceiling as Sky kept very still before him. The gap they were in began to warm up immediately, but Geo concentrated on keeping the arc of the ceiling. He could feel the footsteps storm in, stay for a few seconds, and then leave. 

With a toss of his arms up fully, the ceiling of the ditch was thrown off, Sky and Geo in taking the air greatly with a gasp. Geo shook his hair off, the dust and pebbles falling. Sky’s nose twitched, and she sneezed, throwing her head forward as her own dust flew into Geo’s face. Geo hunched his head to the side, sneezing next as he sniffed.

“Sorry,” Sky wrinkled her nose, looking to him. The two were in face level, though Geo simply chuckled, Sky blinking to him in surprise.

“It’s fine. It beats getting lectured from Terra,” he replied, lifting the ground they stood on up to normal floor level.

“That’s how much you wanted to dodge her?” Sky raised a brow, smirking lightly.

“You have no idea,” Geo scoffed, taking a few steps forward, and shaking his hair off. “We’re done...but if they came back...it’s probably night.”

“Yeah, it was beginning of sunset when I was heading back to you. Are we still grocery shopping?” 

“Yes, unless you want to go without food for the rest of the night...?”

“....No, yeah, let’s go. Shouldn’t we get cleaned up first?”

“Probably when we get to the apartment...unless you want to go inside the men’s locker room.”

“No...I will wait,” Sky stared deadpanned at him. 

“Haha, just for the next hour. It won’t take long.”

“Right, that’s what you say now,” Sky remarked. She extended her arm out towards the door, “Then lead the way.” 

Geo smirked, wiping his arm off once more before retrieving his bag. He opened the doors to head out of the Training Grounds with Sky closely following. As the two walked down the hall, slowly getting a list of what was needed for groceries. A door slammed shut, tossing a wave of vibrations to catch Geo and Sky’s attention.

“Roman,” Geo halted, turning on his heel to find Beifong giving him a pointed look from down the hall. “I assume that you’ve returned the Training Grounds _precisely_ back to order.” 

“Yes, Beifong,” answered Geo.

Beifong stared at him for one moment before catching at Sky. She turned on her heel and walked down the opposite end of the hallway, allowing Sky and Geo to sigh in relief. With Beifong heading the other direction, the two resumed walking. Once out of the Police Station, Sky relaxed fully, her shoulders slouching slightly and she ran a hand through her spiked bangs. 

“Beifong has to lighten up,” Sky remarked.

With bag at hand, the pair made their way to the central part of town, and Geo continued going to the other stands with Sky trailing behind. Unfortunately, Brent’s shop wasn’t open, striking it as odd for Geo; where did that goofball go? Surely he didn’t get himself into any squabble, or got himself hurt, or was sick. With his reliable stand gone, Geo improvised for their meal, and figured they could make dumplings or rice balls. 

“I believe that’s all….Sky?” Geo looked behind him, though Sky’s eyes seemed to be viewing the crowd a few yards away. Geo blinked, standing alongside her to see a man was moving his arms around, bellowing loudly amongst the gathering crowd that drew near him. He was waving toward a raised platform with two benders battling it out currently on it. A waterbender versus a firebender: steam being the product between the two fighters. Soon enough, the firebender knocked the waterbender off the platform and the crowd went wild as the victor raised his hands. 

“Who can defeat this man to win a pair of tickets to the next Probending Match between the Fire-Ferrets and the Red Sands Rabaroos?!” The man asked loudly into the crowd, waving what seemed to be the two tickets in his hand.

If Geo couldn’t have fun at work, might as well move his fun somewhere out of it.

“C’mon,” he whispered quickly as he began to walk forward through the crowd, Sky immediately behind and then quickly leading the way. She seemed rather excited as she pushed her way to the front. Geo stood behind her, looking past her head to see the winner throwing his hands up in triumph, the Waterbender being pulled to the side from his defeat.

“Do we have some takers?” the announcer cried out. Geo swallowed roughly, forgetting the last time he had gone to a pro-bending game....thinking it was probably months since he had been to one. His eyes shined at the tickets in the man’s waving hands, Geo slowly reaching for Sky’s wrist, interlacing her fingers around the handle of the grocery bags.

“Mind holding this?” Geo whispered, leaning his lips to her ear, his face still directed to the man in front.

“What—” The words left Sky's mouth all too late as Geo let go of the bag, the weight of the bag falling onto hers as she fully gripped with a sharp squeak. Geo continued pushing his way through the remainder of the crowd, and went up to the announcer, catching his attention immediately. The man grinned in excitement. 

“All right folks! It seems we have a taker!” the announcer cried out. The crowd cheered again behind him, and he looked back to see Sky’s jaw had dropped. Psh, did she really think he wasn’t going to do it?

Geo was directed to the firebender across the platform, “Play it clean, boys! Don’t want to scare the kids away!” Geo said nothing as the firebender readied himself with flames settled at the palms of his hands. Geo merely kept his stance straight, eying the competitor closely. Too cocky and brash. 

“Let the match begin!” the referee beside announced loudly, and was followed with silence. The firebender beckoned for Geo to make the first move. However, Geo did no such thing, and instead glued himself to the vibrations of the man, studying his movements along his feet and hands.

The Firebender grew impatient and leapt, launching a large fireball at Geo way. Geo’s eyes widened as he dodge-rolled to the side, creating a rock barrier as the second fireball gave a direct hit to it. The crowd began to cheer wildly but Geo took great care to drown them out. As much as he tried not to think about it, he couldn’t help but go back to that field, when he was young-

_No, not this time._

Keeping in mind that this was a fair battle, Geo jumped off the barrier, collecting rocks and pebbles to form a fitting glove around his fist and arm. The man launched a wave of fire as Geo ran straight toward it, swinging in a sharp turn to punch through the blazing flames and launching the array of rocks forward. They hit the man along his shoulder as he winced; growling as he then stomped forward, launching both fists forward. 

Whips of fire formed as he began to move his arms accordingly, slamming the fiery whips around as Geo dodged them decently, hitting the patches that had caught fire. Geo took the chance to run straight through the whips, stomping a foot forward and launching a large boulder. The man dodged, leaping to the air as Geo smirked, and watching as the man approached the ground. Geo threw an arm upward as the ground rose in a large wave, wrapping around the man’s ankles and pulling him quickly down. The man grunted as he found himself stuck in the ground, trying to break free and pull his legs up. Geo sprinted forward and slid to a stop, throwing his arms back behind him as the pebbles swarmed along the man’s torso and chest, sinking him further into the ground with only his shoulders and head sticking out. Geo turned to pass by the rushing referee, and then walked to the stunned announcer as the crowd cheered and clapped.

“Tickets, please,” Geo held out his hand, the announcer looking at him in disbelief as the top halves of the tickets drooped in his possession.

Geo, with the two Pro-bending tickets now in his hand, eventually made his way through the crowd as the referee and the announcer tried getting the firebender out of his imprisonment. He finally reached where Sky was, proudly showing off the prize between his index and middle finger. He was amazed that even Sky was jubilant of his victory.

“That was impressive, Geo!” she congratulated, smiling. “I didn't think you would beat him that easily!” 

“It was either that, or making him do the splits,” Geo smirked faintly, taking the grocery bags. “Thanks for holding this.” Sky laughed, resting her hand on her hip. 

“I think that would've been better, if anything, more entertaining to watch,” Sky remarked. She then smirked toothily, learning forward, “So then, Geo, you just won two tickets to the Probending match, what are you going to do now? Who will be that lucky lady or friend of ya that you will take??”

“Wanna go?” Geo chuckled, holding the tickets up to her. “It’s been a while since I actually hung out with someone.”

Sky’s eyes widened in shock, but she smiled eventually and nodded, “I guess I will. I mean...I kind of still have to be with you no matter what so why not?”

“My, what a huuuge sacrifice you’re making having to stick with me,” Geo chuckled slightly, resting the bags over his shoulder as began to walk. He pushed the tickets into his front pocket, feeling a warm presence around it as he did.

Sky smiled, crossing her arms as she kept pace beside. “Well, let's see how this all turns out, huh?”


	13. The Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooooooooop.   
> Yeah, next chapter :DD Do I feel successful?? I say HELL YAH. Thanks so much for the reads guys, I can't thank ya enough!
> 
> Hope you're all doing alright, and I wish you all a great day! Until next update, take care~
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys~

The air was somewhat warm, wakening Geo and making his eyes flicker open. He groaned with one lazy leg off the couch’s side, and his arms stretching up over his head. His eyes sparkled coffee when he got up, looking over to see the rising rays of the sun touch the head of the bed where Sky was. His mouth kept to a firm line, and he shot his eyes gaze to clock. Six in the morning?? Jeezes, Geo didn’t wake up to his usual time. 

He began to soundlessly collect his things from the floor, and threw them aimlessly on the couch. He regarded the ticket sub that was left on the side table with Sky’s, and he sighed from the memory of yesterday’s events; the two actually spent time together out of work and to either his great luck or horrible mistake, he had fun. He must’ve shown some excitement, considering that Sky herself was laughing and cheering on the match they were watching. 

He shook the thought of Beifong cursing lectures of being unprofessional and quickly showered to dress for work. Once in a clean set of his attire, he headed to the living room again. He shook his hair off, making the droplets disperse and fly around him. He patted his face with a small towel, craning his neck to the side to accept the soft breeze that slithered from the small gap of the open balcony. Geo turned his attention around the place to check if there was anything left to pick up, but then he noticed there was something lodged underneath his door. He proceeded his way over with an arched brow, opened the said door, and picked up the large envelope that was delivered. It had an official police seal. 

Clearly confused on what was given to him, he made his way to the counter, sitting himself on one of the stools and breaking open the seal to his mail. His eyes narrowed as he began to inspect the file and record, but soon he caught sight of the instructions that were laid on top. They were to be delivered to Beifong? But why…did…..

Geo’s eyes widened, and when he caught sight of the name at the top of the case, he felt his bones rigid and stone: _Sky Summers_. Wait, these were her trial papers, but why were they delivered to him? Geo snatched the small note back, reading the instructions again:

_As adviser to Sky Summers, these records are to be delivered to you and under the rule of the Council. These official documents are to be sent immediately to Beifong, and they are trusted to you to care for. Any violation with them will result in a penalty._

His eyes shifted from the papers, to Sky, and back again. He had her entire record in his hands. Did he dare?

Geo set the note aside, and seated himself properly as he began to skim down the government notes that had been noted at the margins of the printed text. He slowly read through the statuses of her jail period, seeing she had a few outbursts during her time being locked up. His eyes began to land across her original trial, reading carefully:

_Sky Summers, is found guilty of numerous accounts of second degree murder and assisting one notorious leader of the Jennamites on said date. She poses remorse, apologizing to the jury and to the citizens of her crime, and is taken away with her head hanging down to avoid camera detection._

Geo swallowed once, slowly looking over to the slumbering Sky, seeing her slightly shift, and then pause to continue her sleep. His eyes marked back onto the paper, and he began to skim to find something else of interest. His eyes narrowed of pure curiosity, but the more he continued, the more he felt wrong of doing it. He was a man that was rarely the sharing type, so what right did he have to pursue looking throu-

Geo froze, seeing a crossout of something written on the last line of Sky’s jury trial. 

~~_Second Trial Dismissed._ ~~

She had a second trial??

Sky shifted noticeably in bed, Geo looked over sharply to see her eyes were cracking open, announcing her awake. He stood up relatively fast, snatching at his bag that was limp on the ground with his prepared things. He jabbed the paperwork into it, swiftly zipping it closed. He sped to the counter again, snatching at the note he forgot to put it in, and quickly crumpled it into the trash bin. The officer quickly stood and sat erect, reaching over to the small basket on the gravel counter to jab his teeth into an apple. He roughly ate, filling his mouth fully and munching slowly. He gathered his train of thought, and once Sky sat up, he looked over, seeing she was glancing around, rubbing her eyes off of the collected sand in the innerfold of her eyes.

“Morning,” she announced, “Seven already?” She stretched her arms above her head, exhaling heavily, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to wake up,” Geo replied, munching the pieces to get to the core. “Get ready, we’ll be leaving soon.” He swallowed heavily this time, feeling the burns of the apple’s skin rubbing down the sides of his throat. He coughed in his hand once, looking ahead to seem impatient. 

“Right,” Sky murmured, stretching once more before getting out the bed and heading to the bathroom. The running water somehow stiffened Geo’s seat, and despite being able to keep his cool, the noise of the water disturbed him. Geo finished his apple, tossing it away almost angrily, and gripping his head with a hand. His back hunched and he shut his eyes, resting his forehead on the cold counter. 

He had to give those papers to Beifong, or it would be a federal offense, but….why was Sky’s second trial cancelled? Surely, there was a reason for it, but from the way Sky perceived herself and her past thus far, she never brought it up. Was she angry for the law for cutting her appeal…or did she even know? No, they must have informed her, but...why did Geo get the horrible feeling they didn’t?

Geo stood up, and headed to his dufflebag on the couch. He slowly opened up the zipper, looking inside to see the papers were resting on top of his clothes. He instantly felt the heavy burden upon his shoulders, but he pushed them to rest at the backside, and his clothes against to conceal them. He had to know for sure, whether she knew or not. It was his job to carry out the law, but another side of him questioned the morality if justice _had_ been served. If Sky didn’t know, then the law had lied to her, and did not grant her full rights entirely.

“You ready?” Geo looked up, seeing Sky was dressed and holding her jacket over her shoulder.

With keys and occupied mind in hand, Geo locked the door once they were outside, and he pressed his bag tightly against his shoulder, afraid that something might just unzip it, and let the papers fly into Sky’s hand. This time, he let Sky take the lead, who did not fuss about the role, and her gaze preoccupied to the civilians that were emerging with the city. He kept his chocolate eyes glued to the back of Sky’s head, but she suddenly turned, catching his glance. They slowed for a moment, sharing the quiet glance before Geo looked ahead again, now knowing he might screw his poker face and let in suspicion. No, this was just a job, right? The feelings of their bond couldn’t get in the way…but why the hell was Geo feeling so damn guilty now?

_“It’s important for Sky to know that you’re looking out for her …. you gave her a second chance to redeem herself, correct?”_

Oh for the love of Avatar, why Tenzin?

_“…I knew Sky wanted someone who could associate her in some level….to have someone look out for you…”_

“….Because it’s the right thing to do?” Geo asked himself, pushing his gloved hand to his face. He stopped in his pace, shutting his eyes and feeling a cracking gap at the base of his stomach. Is this what guilt felt like? Because it sucked as hell. If they lied to her about her second trial….what if they were lying about her planned freedom? 

His view shifted to Tarrlok’s face, and it was that moment that Geo had to exhale when he felt the lit match of fire within his skin. Tarrlok….did Tarrlok know about this? What did Tarrlok know about Sky Summers?? Why Sky?? Because she was the daughter of a gang leader?? Was Geo reading too much into this? No, it had to be deeper than that, it must be.

“Geo?” Geo dropped his fingers slightly, seeing Sky had turned her front to him, narrowing her eyes, “Is something wrong?” Her eyes were bright blue against her face, and Geo himself could see the confusion that was developing on her face. She seemed wavered, uncertain.

“I-It’s nothing,” Geo reassured, but even he knew he was doing a horrible job of keeping his collected face together. He was more upset than settled, to have his judgement now beginning to get in the way of his job. Sky was nothing but a mission to accomplish, but Tenzin’s words were now sinking in, and Geo was trying so hard to keep himself afloat and professional. 

Truth be told, Geo cared about Sky (even if was a small fraction), because she was a person, a human being that had been locked away for so long, and needed to have a chance at life again. For too long she was put away, and to know she had a chance at freedom, it was maddening. It was sick. If he were in the same position, if he _felt_ the same way as Sky did, there was no way in hell that he would’ve wanted to do _anything_ for the police force. But that was it…she didn’t know, because she didn’t fully seethe at Geo; she was cooperating, so blindly, so naively because of what she didn’t know.

Geo knew it, he knew he had blown it; he was with someone he could relate to, someone he could talk to under his supervision. There was no way he could not feel anymore: he was already feeling the moment she metal-bended, when he saw her as competition, a bother, an individual who had tried to run once before, because there was _nothing_ else for her. He saw the raw emotions he himself denied, that he wanted to try to mend, and ease. Geo had now screwed himself over, being so fucking curious of what was in those papers, and now-

Damn it. Damn it all.

The floor jolted, a large rumble catching Geo’s attention. He shot his glance back, followed by Sky. The next second, a scream of a woman alerted Geo, a Satomobile flung across the air, and crashing against a parked one. A large heap of white fur began to sprint around the corner of the street, and was fully sprinting to their way while the crowd of people began to divide out of the way.

“Sky!” Geo grabbed hold of her arm, yanking her to him as they stumbled against the wall of a brick building. The air whipped aggressively by their heads, the ground shaking as the creature barely missed trampling them.

“Is that a polarbear?” Sky’s eyes widened in disbelief. Geo's eyes diverted upwards to the rooftops of the buildings, seeing some officers were already on pursuit after the dog, using their metal cables to catch up. The duo’s eyes caught sight of one catching up to the animal, but a sudden burst of fire shot out, followed by chunks of gravel from the street. What the hell?

“Someone is riding the Polar-Bear dog...And....bending earth and fire too,” Sky mentioned out.

“Well, it looks like we’re starting work early,” Geo released his grip on Sky and began running down the street in pursuit, “C’mon!” Sky stood for a moment before sprinting after him.

Geo sprinted onto the street, hooking his bag around his shoulder, and snapping it closed onto his chest. His arms swung viciously as his sides, and he launched himself into a rock-slide across the pavement, able to keep his eyes locked down the street to see the polar-bear not stopping for anything. The unsuspected pedestrians pushed themselves against the buildings, and the bursts of fire continued to rain upwards to stop the advancing policemen. 

“Stop where you are!” a man that was following behind the fugitive commanded, but the colored girl riding the polar-dog didn’t seem to comply. Geo narrowed his eyes as he found the girl pulling her beast to crawl up to the top of the buildings.

“Geo!” Geo shot his eyes up, seeing Ruben was in the pursuit, along with Luo, Terra and Kai. Ruben signaled him closer, both him and Luo dashing in the same pace side by side on either side of the buildings. Geo rapidly dashed across, and held out his arms out on either side of him. A set of metal cables snatched and wrapped around his forearms, and both Ruben and Luo picked him up and flung him across the air in rapid speed. Geo flew over the pursuing officers and landed onto a tiled roof of a building. He kept pace with the hybrid polar bear that was now a fair amount of yards away, and was having trouble adjusting its leaps along the materials of the roofs. It was definitely not from around here.

“Halt!” Geo commanded assertively as the girl turned back to look at him, her cerulean eyes bulging at his approach. She turned sideways on her seat as she flung her arms forward, an array of water from the canal below coming his way. Geo narrowed his eyes as he rotated his arms down and up, collecting the bricks of the tiles around his forearms and fists. He leapt forward when the water turned into crystals, and he shouted with a slam forward, breaking the ice shards completely. His feet began to slide along the ice with ease, continuing the pursuit of the young woman.

“Let me explain!” she shouted to him, her brown hair whipping behind her as the beast continued its running rampage. Before she could leap to the next building, Geo landed and shot his arms up quickly, the ground rumbling tremendously of the street below them. A large pillar of rock emerged in unison of the beast’s leap, its side crashing onto it as the rock stayed sturdy in its form. Geo hurried quickly as he slid down the side of the apartment complex, finding the polar-dog scrambling its claws against the barrier. Geo dropped himself to land on the ground floor, and he bent his leg back, thrusting his arms in front of him horizontally and pulled back; the large rock wall curved inward, and it caught the lower half of the polar-dog against the ground, and holding it in place.

“Naga!” the girl cried out, removing herself from the saddle. She swung her arm back in a defensive fashion, and Geo’s eyes widened to see his bended rock was bursting loose. Geo gritted his teeth, pushing the prisoned bear back on the other side of the street, making it scratch and whine of its rock enclosure around its legs.

“No you don’t!” the caramel skinned girl gritted her teeth as she now faced Geo, and began to shoot her arms forward, taking an earthbending position. She heaved up a great amount of gravel spray against Geo’s face, making him stumble and cough from the large amount of dust blinding him. Suddenly, a rock pillar shot forward, making Geo hit his back against the ground. The dust cleared from his eyes, and he saw the girl take a leap, advancing and ready to punch the ground to send up spiraling upwards. Suddenly, she was toppled to the ground, a metal waistband trapping her arms at her sides and a rock lasso thrown at her ankles. She fell to the ground in defeat as she struggled, trying to allow herself any freedom. Geo looked up, seeing Sky had caught up...and literally had saved his ass.

“Good job, Sky.” Geo looked to the side, seeing Terra walking forward, and her firm hand clapping at Sky’s shoulder. Sky relaxed her stance, Geo staring in silent awe of her abrupt arrival. How did she catch up so quickly?

“Kinda ballsy move, following after Geo’s example,” Terra chuckled gently, “For all you know, Luo and Ruben could’ve sent you flying to the ocean.”

“Can’t really go anywhere if they did,” Sky shrugged, walking forward toward Geo. 

Geo grunted as he stood up, rubbing his side as he looked to Sky, “Um, thanks.”

“That’s it?” Terra scoffed, crossing her arms, “She just saved your ass.” Geo rolled his eyes, ignoring her smug stare.

“You don’t understand!” the fleeing woman behind them struggled, but sighed heavily once she had given up her fight, “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble! Those bullies almost ruined that guy’s shop!”

“Well, guess what?” Terra walked over to the woman, spreading her arms out as the police blimp from overhead arrived, “You’re in a _heap_ of trouble.” 

LATER:  
Well, who knew. The Avatar was the fugitive. Must be their lucky day.

Geo stood formally before Beifong, standing alongside with Sky, Terra, Luo, Ruben, Kai, and several other members in an arc. The series of events were explained as Beifong could only stare in annoyance, Geo knowing that Beifong wanted to yell at this Avatar for trashing her city like a playground.

“She is inside the cell, secured with three guards, Beifong,” Ruben replied.

“With my city mantled and destroyed,” Beifong huffed irritability. She then turned to Geo, “I hear you were the one to catch the crook?”

“No, it wasn’t me,” Geo suddenly replied. Beifong stared at him as Geo lifted his head a bit higher. Then his eyes slightly tilted to Sky’s side, then back forward again, “It was Summers.”

A tense silence, then“....Her?” Beifong strained out.

“Yes. I have never lied to you, Lin,” Geo replied. Silence emerged once more, only this time, the stare was now directed to Sky.

“You helped?” Beifong asked her directly. Sky glanced at Geo and the other metal benders quickly before nodding her head slightly, “Yesss…” Sky drew out unsurely. Beifong kept her glance, and then crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

“Well……I will talk to that….clumsy Avatar. Geo, a word with you.”

“Of course,” Geo replied. The others began to move out of the room, Kai the last one as he set his eyes on Geo carefully. Geo looked back, but what he didn’t expect to see was Kai slightly shaking his head to him, almost signaling something in his strained pupils and clenched neck. 

“Lin!” Geo looked past the stopping Kai as Tenzin appeared, obviously out of breath from his red face and gasping chest. Geo could’ve sworn he was ready to breathe out a tornado. “I-I heard about…what happened..! Where is Korra??”

“In a minute, Tenzin,” Beifong replied with a waving hand. He sighed, Kai waiting patiently for him to retreat. Then, the door closed, leaving Geo and Beifong along in the Conference Room. Geo turned his face forward again, his calm eyes looking down to see Beifong staring at him fixedly.

“How are you feeling, Geo?” she questioned, tapping her foot once.

“I feel fine, Beifong,” Geo instructed. Clearly, she was up to something.

She was quiet for a few seconds, “How is the mission going?”

“The mission with Sky is going accordingly,” he replied. “She has not left my sight.”

“...Anything else?” she raised another eyebrow. Geo could feel a wrenching at his stomach, now in a tight position to answer. However, he knew if he waited, Beifong would automatically be suspicious.

“No, nothing else,” Geo _lied_.

“This mission is to be strict and unsocial. You understand that, correct?”

“Affirmative, Beifong,” Geo replied once more.

“The city, and the Council, is depending on you to act accordingly to bring down Amon; Sky Summers is the key to making that happen, and I don’t want it jeopardized.” Geo nodded. “I will have Tenzin working with her.”

“Anything else, Beifong?” Geo questioned.

“....Oh....yes,” she leaned in. “Don’t call me Lin.” Geo nodded once and he turned his back to her, heading to the door as he opened it. The only people left in the hall were Sky, Tenzin…and Kai, who all looked his way. Tenzin quickly went in the door, and began to ask numerous questions that Geo heard Beifong sigh in exasperation, followed with a retort of the Avatar causing havoc in the city.

Geo walked forward, and he looked to Sky directly, “Tenzin is going to be training with you today.” Sky nodded, and walked inside, and the thick door closed behind her. Now, it was Kai and Geo, and before he could take a step, Geo felt an arm press against his throat, and his back hit the metal wall of the corridor. Kai stared at him threateningly, and Geo glared right back.

“What the hell?” Geo hissed lowly.

“Whatever it is you’re doing Roman, you’re going to jeopardize it,” Kai huffed out in front of his face, preventing Geo from struggling and making a fuss.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Geo retorted deeply back.

Kai kept his grip, and he attentively glowered back to Geo, “We both know you were always the one to let emotions get in the way; don’t make the same damn mistake again.” Geo instinctively kicked at Kai’s ankle, making the man stumble back once. Kai collected his balance, his stormy eyes catching Geo’s glance, his temple thumping of his setting jaw.

“Don’t treat me like a child,” Geo defended, fixing the collar of his shirt. 

“But that’s the thing, Geo,” Kai took a step forward, keeping contact to Geo’s orbs, “You _still_ are.” Geo clenched his teeth, but he did not fire back, feeling the bubbling at his throat, and the fire that was sent blazing at the back of his mind. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Roman. I’m serious,” Kai droned out, “You saved my ass, and now I’m trying to save yours.” The colored man began to stride away, his boots thudding boldly against the ground, and headed down the hallway toward the other side of the Station. Geo stood for a moment, but he said nothing to console himself and followed behind after Kai, summoning back his cool composition and acting like a stone once more.

Back in the Training Grounds, Geo took the means of working with natural earth with his team, and took everyone in his group by surprise. His mind was collected at the task in hand, and he gathered his group to do basic drills, and advance in formation techniques. Mainly his team looked at him strangely, but did not question his switching role of leaving them alone. Geo took his time with each team member, instructing precision techniques and quick recoveries from sharp attacks with Hughs lending him a helping hand.  
Zuriel was improving quite remarkably well, and was able to fend off Caser who was starting to take the training more seriously. Kai and Ruben were separated from partnering up, and instead Fauna and Luo were paired with them, able to give them tips on how to tactfully succeed rather than using brute strength like they always did. Hughs began to lend some tips to Serge who was taking his wisdom into great consideration, finally leaving Geo to be able to train with Terra for once. They all seemed more in-sync in training this way, and it pleased Geo that much more.

“Haven’t lost your touch,” Terra mused, tossing a punch forward, her shining locks whipping along her rounded face. Her eyes glimmered dangerously thrilled to Geo, and Geo moved her arm to the side, signaling her to punch again.

“There’s a difference between late twenties and eighties, Terra,” Geo announced, rolling his eyes. Terra paused on her punch, and she steadied herself straight, tilting her head so her bangs swayed to the right side of her forehead. “What?” Geo asked.

“Geo, you look…different,” Terra softly replied, wiping her forehead off with the back of her hand. 

Geo gave her a scrunched look, his eyebrows squishing at top bridge of his nose, “What do you mean?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure but, it’s not a bad thing,” Terra quirked a smile. Geo plaintively stared at her, but the gears were beginning to churn in his mind, and he exhaled in response of her comment.

“Alright, we’re done!” Geo called out approvingly.

“Ugh, finally!” Caser complained out loud, rubbing his backside. Luo came from behind him, and patting him flatly on his back, making the leaner man wince in shock. Luo smirked faintly with Zuriel, walking alongside Fauna who also seemed content of herself seeing Ruben rubbing his legs.

“She kept attacking the joints,” Ruben grumbled as he walked alongside Kai. Geo glanced to him briefly, but the bulkier man looked away, and said nothing of an insult to him. Serge came up next to Geo, and he smiled to Terra.

“Get a good beating out onto Geo?” Serge joked.

“Heh, sure,” Terra added back. She saw Hughs was walking up to them, and she smiled fondly, “How are you doing now, Hughs?”

“Old dog still has old tricks,” Hughs replied with a grin, “Can certainly see improvement with the team if Geo keeps up with this tactic.” The trio began to head out, but Geo kept himself in the room. His pupils began to pan across, and they ended at the corner end at the far side, where the metal, hidden plate rested. His eyes slightly narrowed, and when he double checked to see if everyone was gone from the hall, he walked over to it. He reached to the end of his shirt, and pulled it over, his bare back glistening from the hard work for the past couple of hours. He removed his gloves delicately, and he threw those aside too, aiming them to land on his shirt. Standing a few yards back from it, he kneeled down next, removing his boots and socks, and then made his way to stand before the metal plate. 

He raised a hesitant hand forward, and spread his fingers across the cold surface with fingertips grazing along the surface. His chest dropped and he closed his eyes, placing both hands at arm’s length away from each other. He felt his body and mind steady, bouncing off his fingers as the vibrations of his breathing thudded against the plate. Suddenly, his eyes opened rapidly, the inner adrenaline spiking up high in his blood. He yelled as he twisted his right arm downward with the left hand riding up the metal surface. 

Again, and again. Again, again, again again he punched mercilessly. His knuckles were introduced back to the tensed, stretched pain along his skin and bones; the lumps on the back of his hands began to redden severely, and Geo gritted his teeth sternly to prevent himself from groaning out. He abruptly stopped after ten seconds of swings, and he backed up to see that nothing had happened to the metal. He sighed in early defeat, looking intently at the now mocking object while a rocky platform rose from behind him, letting him sit on it. 

Due to the silence of the room, and the silent buzz of lights overheard, Geo reclined his head back, and tried to pour the racing words out of the back of his head. Imagining a gaping hole, he could feel the words ooze out, run down the ravine of his back and settle along the rocky stump he was sitting on. Kai’s words were beginning to cling though, swimming up back the waterfall and resurface. To not act like a child, Geo was never a child, and he never grew up as one. But…what else could Kai mean about what he said? It sounded pretty straight forward, and it hinted on things Geo did not wish to retouch upon. That part of his past was over, but why was Kai bringing it up so suddenly?

All those times, Kai got on his nerves, almost kicked his ass, made false remarks and slashing retorts, why we he now “helping” Geo? 

Geo felt the walking presence behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see it was Sky, who seemed to have gotten out of the shower; her hair was dripping, and her cheeks were a rosy red. Geo turned away from her, lifting a hand in front and flicking his wrist forward. The lump that held his clothes moved ahead, and rested beside his seat. 

Sky hummed lightly, and once beside him, looked to the metal plate before him, “Seismic Sense, any chance you know how to use it?”

Geo looked at the metal plate, lifting his eyes up slightly to catch Sky’s reflection on it, “If I did...I would’ve been able to metalbend already.” He sighed again, tilting his head and catching his reflection. “Perhaps...I’m just not meant to metalbend at all.”

Sky lips drew in, frowning slightly, “Why do you have to think so negatively about it? Maybe you have what it takes.”

Geo stood, the rock seat of his crumbling down and merged back into the ground, “Maybe, I don’t have what it takes.” Ignoring her stern stare, Geo began to slip on his socks and boots, and then tugged his shirt down roughly back on, stuffing his gloves into his back pocket, “Not everyone has the gift, Sky, and I mean that in the most respectful and kind way….”

Sky’s annoyed glare relaxed, and then she shrugged slightly, accepting of Geo’s words, “You know, maybe you should try with your feet one day: feet do wonders.”

Geo exhaled, but he nodded, not wanting to end this day on a bad night, “I’ll see if I’m up for it.” He headed his way toward the bench on the other side, able to feel Sky following behind, placing on her jacket as it rustled noticeably. Geo retrieved his duffleback, and zipped it open. However, he calmly and hastily zipped it closed, catching glimpse of the paperwork he still had. He clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes as he remained perfectly still. 

“Are we…going?” Sky’s voice chimed in, making Geo very unsettled in his stance.

“…Yeah, let’s go,” Geo tossed the bag over his shoulder, beginning to make his way to the exit of the Training Grounds. “I’ll clean up back at the apartment.” 

Without another word, and a few moments later, the duo was outside after signing off from the Front Desk. Geo rested his free hand in his back pocket, and he sighed to himself, trying to relax his pose. He felt the sunset warming up his cold face, and he couldn’t help but look over to Sky. She was also taking in the soft warm of the rays, stretching her arms above her head and closing her eyes briefly as her fingertips extended out. Geo wondered if it was something only prisoners could understand; how nice the warm sun felt, and knowing you could feel it so kindly and openhearted. It was a blessing to have, because once it was taken away so harshly away from himself once. It was something he wish he wouldn’t have to deal with again.

Walking down the main street of the city, Geo and Sky were making their way toward the market, but there seemed to be a gathering of a lot of people around the City Hall. Sky gave a questioning brow, looking to Geo who nodded in agreement. The two began to head over, and stood on the corner of the sidewalk, and spotted the podium that was set up…and the Avatar was hesitantly speaking to the hungry reporters.  
“Hello....I’m Korra. Your new Avatar.” The flashes of the cameras were consecutively firing, and the huddle of people that were around were cheering and whistling in approval. From Geo’s view, this Korra seemed…so unsure of what she was answering really, which made Geo even less reassured about the Equalist movement that was headed their way. Was Korra informed of what was going on by Beifong or Tenzin?

“I look forward to serving you! I’m so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!” she finished as Geo and Sky flinched from the large crowd cheering abruptly at her words of making Aang’s vision into reality. Tenzin stepped in to announce Korra’s departure, concerned of her safety as Geo and Sky began to make their own, walking side by side and away from the commotion.

“I have to say....I’m slightly worried of where this will lead to,” Geo stated softly.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Sky replied, shaking her head. 

“How was it training with Tenzin?” Geo changed the subject after a moment of silence.

“Oh, Tenzin wasn’t able to anymore, so Beifong took care of me,” Sky rubbing her shoulder, grunting from a memory.

“Was she harsh on you?” Geo turned to look at her, tightening his grasp on the hook of his bag.

“Course she was,” Sky responded in a flat tone, “That's kind of her thing, being all drill sergeant.” Sky glanced at Geo for a moment before looking forward, “What do you think about the new Avatar, Geo?”

“Doesn’t make good impressions,” Geo began to list off, counting off his fingers as he continued to lead to the market of stalls that was just up ahead, “Likes to destroy things with that bear of hers. Disobeys police. Likes to fight against said police. Should be in juvie.” He chuckled lowly, shaking his head, “Thanks for saving me back there, by the way.”

“Sure thing...” she murmured, looking forward to the ground. She cleared her throat the next moment, “After we get back, I might head to bed early.”

“Oh? I’m surprised actually,” Geo blinked. “Beifong must’ve been throwing bricks at you then.”

Sky rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah...more or less. But hey, what are you going to do, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Geo sighed, looking over to the street with a drop of his shoulders. “Say…can I ask you something?”

“Uh….sure??” Sky cocked a brow, looking curiously over. “What is it?” Geo stopped momentarily, and he opened his mouth…but the words were stuck at the base of his throat. Sky waited, and Geo closed his mouth, feeling the snapping of his teeth drill in the three letters he had reminisced from earlier. 

Geo faked a small smile, and opened his lips once more, “So, what did you want to eat tonight?”


	14. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sprinting now. Sprinting for this writing. Because I have goals.  
> And I have a dream.  
> I won't let my dreams be dreams.  
> I will make my dreams into reality!  
> I'LL JUST DO IT.
> 
> Daum son.  
> A million thanks to y'all.  
> DREAMS. WHOO.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys~

FFW, SKY’S POV:

It was now about two weeks since the Avatar arrived in Republic City, and the more gossip arose about her, the more Equalist activities were wide-known. Members and robbing attempts became braver in strategic plans. Sky’s words of advice were now constantly being taken, but despite her knowledge of gang activities from her father, it was no match to keep up with what Amon was planning next. Bender citizens began to disappear, and no one was sure they were ending up. But, once they emerged from the darkest depths of the city, they no longer were able to bend their corresponding element, and were taken to hospitals for therapy. Until the wave of assaults and disappearances settled, she was now stuck regularly with Tenzin, while Geo and Beifong were out patrolling with their teams. Geo deemed it too risky to take Sky with him, but she wanted to help in some way; she couldn’t do anything if she was stuck in here. 

Sky gulped some cold water then splashed some in her hair and face, shaking it off slightly before rubbing her face with a towel. She breathed in heavily from her finished training since the morning. As she walked across the halls, there were a ton of people bustling and rushing across, but none were too curious with Sky as they once were. Once she arrived to the grand hall of the building, she looked toward the large clock, and she sighed in disbelief.

It was the afternoon, and they still weren’t back. 

She frowned, leaning against the wall as she continued to wipe her face clean. From recent news from Tenzin himself, it seemed like the Avatar saw first-hand the true power Amon possessed. He managed to take the leader of the Triple-Tirad gang and stripped him of his bending. Zolt; Lightning Bolt Zolt was no more. She remembered him; he wasn't par say _bad_ , a major jerk and a con-artist would better describe him. Yet somehow he was still friends with her dad. 

Now Beifong, along with Geo and his team were now investigating possibly joined individuals that might’ve been working with the Equalists with newfound information. Turned out the bank where Geo’s team was tricked going in had an Equalist supporter. The person responsible was promptly arrested once the evidence proved against his claims. He was being held for interrogation in which he revealed some of the suspected co-operations. 

Sky sighed once more, this time a bit more gently that her chest rose and descended carefully, as if she were afraid to shatter the air itself. This was slowly becoming realistically dangerous and she knew it was a mere matter of time before she wouldn’t know what to expect; she had already revealed almost all gang-possible hideouts, marketing techniques, and field operations. She looked plainly forward before straightening herself up, asking herself how she even got into this mess. Oh, wait, dad being a notorious gang leader. Right. Must’ve slipped her mind.

The dying ringing of telephones caught her ears, and she looked to the desk to see the male operator was finally inhaling a deep breath of air. His coarse hair was tussled in different directions, and the wrinkles on his face relaxed that he looked slightly younger. His hands shook gently, but he calmed himself enough to sit properly in his desk. Sky placed her jacket over her shoulder, and began to lead herself to the main desk. As she walked closer, the gray mustache of the old man smiled at her. Behind his glasses, she could see that he was slightly annoyed when he looked to the phones. 

“Sky, how are you?” the man greeted routinely. 

“Lock, how has it been today?” Sky asked, leaning against the desk. 

The man huffed out rather loudly, rubbing his temple, “Rather the same today. A whole hoard of phone calls.” He pushed his face in his hands, but when he noticed that Sky was not moving, he lifted his gaze, seeing Sky was still leaning against the desk, batting her eyes and smiling suggestively. His eyes shifted from side to side, and then he hurriedly went underneath the desk to pull out the small radio. He clicked it on and placed it at the side so Sky could hide it behind her arm. He pointed sternly. 

“Keep it low, Fire-Ferrets are against the Tigerdillos today. Tigerdillos are in the lead but I think Fire-Ferrets are making a comeback,” Lock informed her with the waggle of a brow, Sky nodding excitedly as she leaned with Lock to listen on the broadcasting.  
Since Geo had been coming later than usual, Sky has made…somewhat of a friend in Lock, a fellow lover of Pro-Bending. Sky was glad that he didn’t treat her like everyone else did; he treated her like an idiot who didn’t know enough about Pro-bending and that she should be ashamed of herself. Not bad really.

“And the Fire-Ferrets make the next score! It’s neck and neck folks as the two teams battle it out to get a place closer to be able to get the chance to enter into the Finals!” the announcer exclaimed as Sky stared intently at the radio. “Bolin does a nice block as Mako goes in for the kill, oh wait! Tahla just knocked the three back across the line causing the three to advance! I don’t know what’s going to happen folks! It’s getting real close!” Oh, Bolin and Mako! Wait..weren’t those the guys that she-THUD. 

“Lock! Get rid of it! Beifong is back! Beifong’s back!” Sky suddenly alerted and before she knew it, the radio was silenced and Lock tossed the old thing underneath his desk. His hands scrambled to his paperwork, and Sky quickly crossed the room, but paused as she saw Geo and his team enter the building with Beifong at last. Such terrible timing, Roman.

GEO’S POV:

Probably the most irritating thing that could happen is that no new information would surface about Amon’s whereabouts. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened. Now, that he had a trial to go the next morning, and it didn’t surprise him that he was starting to feel guilty about the incident all over again. Even though Hughs had a noble and kind heart, Geo was so unsure how the man held no grudge against him. But, he supposed that was just Hughs. Ruben reassured Geo that the trial will go smoothly, and that they will all be present to give him support. Geo said nothing of it, but Ruben confessed that he knew Geo needed it, despite not asking for it. 

In the car ride, Geo had his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes staring dead straight for the entire ruckus in the car that not even Zuriel was trying to get on his good side. Geo and Kai had not shared a word with one another, and even Caser had settled down on his pranks on everyone. Geo himself was planted into his own mind as Beifong seemed to advise for new plans the following coming week, but it all seemed like it was all for naught, seeing how the last two weeks went _so_ well.

Gathering from what the Avatar had seen just recently, Amon’s ability to cleanse bending was real, and somehow Geo managed to convince himself only the few times before that it must’ve all been an illusions. His will to cleanse the whole population of benders was staggering with much support; it made Geo wonder what else this man was capable of. 

Training had been paused for the time being, and so was the time he spent with Sky. He took the executive decision to leave her behind, but he would rather keep her safe for now than be sorry. With his luck running into Amon, the last thing he wished was for Sky to become a victim of his cleansing. He became more direct in his orders with his group, and by the end of each day, everyone seemed to grow more tired as the days drew on. Nevertheless, they somehow knew he did not want another unsuspecting moment to occur.

Arriving at the Police Station, Geo sighed in relief, his hand immediately gripping the door open and sliding himself out of the Satomobile. He closed the door with a thud when Zuriel stepped out on his side, and he waited as Beifong stepped out from the driver’s side, followed by Fauna who was taking notes and began to walk beside her. Geo followed suite on the other side, Zuriel instead waiting to walk with the other group and rub his arms of their tender state. Fauna’s usual quite demeanor was tested, as she furiously crossed out things on her checkboard, and began to write down the things Beifong insisted she focus on for future reports.

“There _must_ be a breakthrough for his whereabouts somewhere. A clue, a hint, anything from previous encounters,” Beifong insisted, opening the doors loudly in front of her. Behind Geo could feel her team hurry in, leaving his team to enter the other pair of doors on the side. They all came into the grand hall, Beifong and her team faced Geo and his, the dark brunette unable to contain himself from rubbing his face in exhaustion. 

“His loyal subjects are in no means of sharing any information with us, Beifong,” Geo replied, trying not to sound exasperated. He could feel his thighs and upper arms throbbing.

“I can see that, Geo,” Beifong announced sharply, her arms crossed on her chest. “We’ll start fresh again the day after tomorrow. Dismissed.” Her team began to walk into their corresponding halls. Geo turned to his team, and nodded with his hand pressed against his face. His team didn’t need to be told twice, and they too began to walk away, Terra and Serge giving Geo a final glance and farewell before they headed to hall with the others. 

“I need that paper work of Summers soon,” Beifong brought up again. “It should’ve arrived by now.”

“I haven’t gotten it. It’s on its way,” Geo answered plaintively back, lying once more. Beifong stared at him, eyes intent and cold. 

Of course…Geo had not turned in Sky’s paperwork, and truth be told, he didn’t want to. His hints to Sky trying to reveal her past criminal record did not go as smoothly as planned; not once did she reveal that she had a second trial, and Geo was trying to be subtle about asking directly. But, as the days wore on, now he knew that she didn’t have one, or had knowledge of it. The fact of it being cancelled was confirmed, but what he wanted to know was _why_. He extensively looked at her papers while she slept earlier in the day, but he was left with nothing but guesses. It must have not been something she done to make the judge reconsider her case. It was something in the system itself that prevented her from having it, but no reason was given.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Beifong announced, and she strode away, leaving Geo to contemplate on his rough thoughts. Geo lifted his eyes to see Sky leaning against the front desk with the attendant. Odd, he guessed she had made some companion while he was gone. He could hope she wasn’t causing any trouble with the other officers in the building. 

With a rub of his thick neck, he began to walk himself heavily to Sky, who caught sight of him and slightly waved. Geo nodded his head up to her as a greeting, and he stood beside her.

“Looks like you’re occupied,” Geo announced, looking her, then to the man at the front desk. “Lock Jung, correct?”

The senior nodded in approval, and stood up, “Yes, Mr. Roman. Can I assist you in something?”

“Has Summers been up to any trouble?” Geo jokily thumbed to Sky, who instantly gave him a stare.

The man named Lock chuckled lightly, “No, not that I know of.”

“Good. On a more serious note,” Geo proceeded cautiously, lowering his voice by calculated tones, “Has Hughs been in?”

Lock began to look among the file of clock-ins, and he shook his head, “No, not today.” Strange. He’s been missing a few days, and doesn’t bring it up to anyone where he has been. 

“Alright, thank you,” Geo saluted with a weak finger. He then turned to Sky, “I’ll be back; I’m just going to gather my things from the locker room. Mind waiting here?”

“Yeah, I can wait,” Sky nodded. 

“Keep an eye on her,” Geo advised to Lock, who nodded in approval.

“I won’t let her out of my sight,” Lock grinned.

“I’m _right_ here,” Sky flatly pointed out, but Geo was already walking away and headed into the left hall of the lobby. 

On his way, Geo began to walk in a misty sense of thought, oblivious to the bodies that passed him. His stone body was numb, and his muscles ached so much that he could no longer distinguish what was pain and what was exhaustion. It was as if someone chiseled away the hard surfaces of his bones, and got into the tender marrow; each step he took jolted his body, and his eyes blinked slowly to remain awake.

In the locker room, he shifted his feet along to stand in front of his number, and he carefully calculated the combination to haul the handle and open his compartment. He shuffled about, opening the zipper of his dufflebag to peer inside, and he exhaled deeply of the stack of papers he had continued to carry in their folder. Jeezes, what was he doing? It wasn’t like him to withdraw from an order, but yet-

“Hey.” Geo lightly jumped in place, but he adjusted his feet, making it seem like he had moved on purpose at the command of the voice. He looked over, seeing it was the lean Caser, his wet hair plastered at the sides of his head, and his pants adjusted lowly and lazily around his waist. His bare chest had been dried, and his face was slightly pink from the hot water he probably had drowned himself in.

“Hmm,” Geo greeted quietly, subtly closing his bag, beginning to pull it out to let it rest on the bench in between the lockers.

“Was Hughs in today at all?” Caser suddenly asked, catching Geo’s glance.

“No, he wasn’t. I asked the front desk attendant,” Geo shook his head gently, closing his locker.

“Huh…I see,” Caser replied gently, a small note carried at the last word.

“Why do you ask?” Geo raised a brow. At that, Caser was now standing slightly uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck with the towel he had wrapped around his shoulders. “What?” Geo asked again.

“He’s been acting…odd, ever since the whole….incident at the bank,” Caser admitted gently, his eyes looking to the ground to avoid Geo’s glance.

“What do you mean?” Geo raised a brow, now curious. To him, Hughs was always a peculiar man of sorts. Not a father, but some distant uncle, if Geo had to give him a title.

“Well…you know I talk smack a lot, and I hear chatter but…” Caser hesitated evidently, his wrists and legs tensing in his spot, “Look, I wasn’t the one who started it, but I’m hearing things about you.” 

Geo’s face grew more confused the further the conversation was dragging on, and he crossed his arms edgily on his chest, “It wouldn’t be the first time. I’m pretty much the head of misfits in the station.”

“Look, I don’t say it because I want to piss you off. You’re my Captain, and yeah- I know I annoy you at times, but I say it because I’m not the only one concerned about it. Everyone else is.”

“If you’re not going to tell me, I might as well just leave-“

“It’s about Amon,” Caser swiftly cut in, shutting his eyes, “People think you’re working for him.”

“……What?” Geo’s eyes vastly narrowed, and he took a few steps forward, now looking down at Caser who was unable to move from his stance. His eyes were still closed, except for an eye that was cracking open and looking up to Geo hesitantly. “Who would even think that?!” Geo furiously stated.

“Hey, I don’t know! But that’s why I’m telling you! We don’t believe you are…the rumor has….always been around since…we ran into him-“

“And you’re _just_ telling me _now_?!” Geo irately questioned, lowering his tone to a dangerous whisper.

“We don’t know who it was, but it _wasn’t_ one of us, okay?!” Caser defended, shaking his head. “Everyone was afraid to bring it up to you, and we didn’t know how you would take it. It just so happens I lost at a bet, and I had to be the one to tell you.” The younger man exhaled heavily, now looking directly to Geo, “It wasn’t coincidence that he knew you by name the first time, and then caught us again at the bank, you must know that!”

“As long as the rest of you acknowledging that nothing is true in those rumors, then I won’t care about it-“

“But that’s the thing, Geo!” Caser exasperatedly sighed, gesturing a hand open to his leader, “You _have_ to. When you go to the trial tomorrow, they’re going to ask you about it.”

“…How do you know that?” Geo leaned in a bit, preventing himself from grinding his teeth.

“I heard, okay?” the man waved a hand nonchalantly to the side, “I can’t expose _all_ of my secrets. All I’m saying is, be mindful of what you say. You may not care, but your team does. The last thing we all want is for you to end up in the slammer, and the rest of us out in the streets again.” He reached forward, gripping Geo’s tall shoulder, and shook it once, “ _You_ helped us, and now _we’re_ going to help you.” 

Geo couldn’t remember Caser leaving, or how he ended up walking down the hall again, but his gears were now pounding and thrashing against one another, and his grip so tight on the handle of his bag that his knuckles turned white. He exhaled in heavy breath, trying to contain his exterior once he hit the lobby, but once he did, he felt all the stares at him at once. 

His eyes gazed among the crowd of officers, and when he tried to catch them all to his eye, they would all suddenly look away. No…it couldn’t be. Caser was right? No no, he would’ve noticed it. 

“Geo?” Geo shot his eyes in front, seeing Sky was walking to him. Geo swallowed roughly that he felt his apple swim uncertainly down, but it lifted back up in reassurance. 

“Yes, let’s go,” Geo replied, and began to hurriedly lead the way out of the door. His once safe home was now a suffocating sauna of doubt that when he was outside, he was finally able to breathe properly. Sky was beside him, but she blinked to Geo who had not moved down from the stone steps, and instead had his eyes shut for clarity. 

“Hey, you alright?” Sky asked again, resting her palm at the back of his shoulder. Geo said nothing, but opened his eyes as he led down the stairs, and gestured Sky to quickly follow. She did so, and once they turned the corner of the street to make their way to the main center of the city, that’s when Sky gripped his forearm, and halted his rushed walk.

“Hey!” she demanded, and Geo stopped. “What’s the sudden rush? What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Geo denied flatly, avoiding her gaze. He relaxed his arm and body, and now the two were standing at the edge of the sidewalk, the crowd of people merely passing them. His eyes slowly lifted to look at her, and there he saw a spark of concern spread along her face. 

“…Are you sure?” she tried once more. 

Geo nodded gently, “Yes, I’m sure.” 

The two proceeded to the Market Place, and just when Geo thought he was going to be unlucky, his spirits were lifted when they spotted Brent’s stall opened, and delightfully serving customers. Geo and Sky slowed their walk as they approached, but Geo knew there was some other small, tensed silence between the two. Though, Brent’s voice cut it clean off and caught sight of the two standing ready to order.

“Hey, haven’t seen you guys in a while,” the old friend greeted, placing his fists on his hips. “How’s that relationship going, huh??” 

“Hey,” Geo crooked a smile while Sky rolled her eyes at the comment, crossing her arms. “It’s a miracle to see you again.”

“Well you haven’t dropped by,” Brent scoffed, “Thought that you might’ve been busy with work, but not _that_ much.”

“It’s been hectic,” Sky absentmindedly announced, “He barely has time to breathe.”

“Ooh, well thank you for looking out for him. I thought I lost him for good,” Brent chuckled, and began to fill in Geo’s order already. Geo quirked his lips, and found that Brent’s usual posture was not as straight as it used to be. But, as Geo took a closer look, his eyes narrowed, and he saw the large burn etched across Brent’s arm.

“Hey,” Geo pointed out, suddenly gripping Brent’s wrist. The man paused, and Sky shot a glance to Geo, unsure of what he was thinking now…until she saw the burn herself. It was rather deep, and Geo grew concerned of how his friend was even moving and lifting heavy orders around.

“Oh…that,” Brent shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Geo shook his head back, retaliating, “This looks like a third degree burn.” The large line ran in a curve, and almost snaked around his arm. “What happened?”

“I was helping someone at their own stall the other day, and when I was cooking, a line of cooked oil caught me by surprise.” Geo let go of his hand, and instead took his bag of groceries courteously. 

“Oh, I see,” Geo frowned, beginning to take out the needed currency, “It must’ve been excruciating.”

“Yeah, it was,” Brent smiled nervously, but again shrugged it off and accepted his money, “It’s over with. I’ll be more careful next time. Anything else I can help you with?”

“No, take it easy,” Geo nodded gently, motioning to Sky, “And stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll see _you_ later,” Brent waved to Sky energetically. She waved rapidly once, then shook her head and turned around, walking ahead as Geo walked on her tail. Once they arrived further into the street, Geo exhaled, and Sky looked to him briefly.

“You knew he was lying, right?” Sky brought up.

“Yeah, I know,” Geo answered. 

The two arrived back at the apartment without another word, but Geo was thankful that the silence they once harbored was diminished. He opened up the door to his place, allowing Sky to go in, but even she knew that he was exhausted when he stepped in. Geo closed the door rather slowly behind, and placed the groceries on the counter, and he dropped his bag onto the ground with a smack. It sunk into the floor, and he mumbled incoherently, yawning loudly.

“Do you mind putting the groceries away?” Geo asked, but did not wait for an answer to head down the hall to the unused room. There he pulled out the drawers, and began to shuffle for clothes. The need for sleep was extreme, but Geo was determined to have something in his stomach before he did. He walked, possessed into the bathroom, and from there he let his body fall to the temptation of the warm water. 

It eased his pain, and he shuddered as the ravines of lukewarm, thin fingers claim down his scalp and back. The mist began to fill his lungs, and he felt tired as he leaned against the cold wall, letting the droplets fall down his toned body. He was so young…and yet he felt confined in an old body.

Feeling somewhat relieved, he turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtains. He dried himself very slowly, feeling his chest heave and skull rattle within his skin. Next he placed on his boxer briefs and pants, groaning as he massaged a temple with a hand. He didn’t bother putting on the shirt really and opened the door, leaving his scattered work clothes in the laundry hanger in his room. He began to head down the hallway and into the kitchen automatically, relieved to see that the groceries were put away. He smiled lightly, and he looked over to Sky, though…she was took the position of marble stone, her face in her hands. Was she tired too?

The clouds outside thundered as Geo looked over the window door, seeing the skies begin to drop their tears against it, and soon the rain began to fall against the surface. He opened the fridge and took out some water, drinking fully with a piece of fruit in his hand. He rounded the counter and sat on the stool, his hair almost dry as it drooped on the side of his head, his eyes looking intently at Sky.

“Are you alright?” he asked, suddenly realizing the shocked expression on her face. He slowly stood, placing his apple on the counter, keeping his eyes on her. Though, her cobalt eyes did not level up; she remained so still, it made Geo uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure why.

She gripped her head tighter, and when the sound vibrated out of her throat, that’s when she shot her gaze up. She bolted to her feet, and when she stood, Geo’s eyes widened to see his dufflebag was on the ground on the left side of her feet. On the couch, that’s when he saw the pile of papers roll a bit down, that had been hidden from view. No…….NO. 

Her voice shot to a shout, and her finger directed to his face, “Why didn’t you tell me anything?!” 

His chocolate eyes meet her roaring skies, “Sky-“

“You need to learn how to secure your damn bag!” she bent down briefly to grab it, and she tossed it forward. Geo smacked it away, now advancing to grip her wrists to calm her. Instead, they flung and clawed at his chest, making him wince. 

“That was not for you to see!” Geo ordered, unable to contain his yells. 

“When you see your name on pieces of paper, you can’t help but look!” Sky shouted angrily, her face turning beet red. “I trusted you!”

“You weren’t supposed to see them!” Geo defended, clamping his palms at her wrists firmly, but her fury seemed to overpower his control.

“All you officers do is leave me in the dark! Why did I expect you to be any different?!” she continued to rage, trying to kick at him now. Geo growled, gripping her wrists in one hand now, and the other preventing from her from kicking at him. Next, he stomped his foot down, catching her flailing one. She yelped, but Geo did not give in to her cry, and he stared at her directly.

“I didn’t know you had a second trial!” Geo shouted, “I didn’t know how to tell you! Hell, I wasn’t even supposed to tell you!”

“Why should I even believe you!?” Sky retorted. 

Geo heaved, and he pulled her wrists down, making her hunch and look up to him, “Because you’re my _friend_!!” The skies thundered outside, rattling the patio, window doors. Sky and Geo panted greatly, but despite the harshness of his tone, Geo’s eyes softened in exhaustion. He slowly began to release his grip on her, and she merely slumped her arms by her sides, keeping her eyes leveled onto him.

Geo swallowed hesitantly, and he shook his head while keeping his stare, “I have no excuses for you. Nothing can change what you’ve seen. I admit, I was supposed to give them to Beifong a while ago but….”

A few moments of silence, then, “..But what?” Her voice was raspy, seemed to try to prevent herself from losing it again, or crying…or both. “What’s the point of even trying to be good, when in the end, I’m probably going to be locked up…again?”

“Because you have a chance,” Geo replied firmly.

Sky seemed unconvinced, “…They denounced me a second trial last year-“

“What they did to you, it’s not right,” Geo exhaled out, feeling the heavy weight upon his chest, “I didn’t give Beifong the papers because it didn’t feel right to. Why should I give them more authority over you, when you’re already being hung at the edge of a noose?” He didn’t trust Tarrlok’s intention with her, and that was pretty much where it was going at this rate.

“But, it doesn’t make sense,” Sky shook her head, catching Geo’s eyes again, “They’re going to find out, that you lied, and yet you-….Why risk your job for me, Geo, when you’re probably going to get caught in the end?”

Geo didn’t think of it that way, but given the brief thought of it, he opened his mouth, “Despite…being locked up for so long, despite knowing what I should do…the option of what you should do is all up to you.” Sky looked at him in disbelief, and he held onto her shoulders, gently, “If you wish to leave, you are welcomed to, but know that I am bound by law to retrieve you, and you will never see the light of day again. Or….you can stay, and perhaps something will change.”

Sky's eyes dropped, and she sighed lowly from his response. He waited patiently for another reaction, but all she did for the next couple of seconds is stare at the ground, and say nothing more. She shut her eyes, and her lips became thin on her face. Finally, she spoke.

“Change can't happen that easily. A lot of sudden things have to happen for change to be recognized.” She muttered gently, but finally lifted her gaze up, “I don't want to cause more damage than if I were to leave. This is only the beginning....I will stick with this until the end.”

“Then I believe it is a word you’ll intend to keep,” Geo nodded once as he headed to the bag. He lifted it with a hand, though his eyes darted across the opening. Maybe…

He walked toward the papers sitting on the couch, and he picked them up steadily with a hand once they were neat inside their folder again. Next, he headed to the edge of the carpet, and eyed the piece of wooden board in front of the glass window. He kneeled, and pulled out the piece of board, and looking into the unused compartment. He dropped the papers silently inside, and placed the part of the floorboard again. Setting it in place with his foot, he looked out the window before him, looking along the droplets of rain smacking against the set bench outside.

“Then....we will act...as if they have never arrived. Sound good?” he questioned, looking up at the cloudy, gray sky.

“So be it...although....” she raised a brow. “What are you expecting to do when Beifong asks you for those documents?”

Geo scoffed, turning around and looking to Sky with a hint of humor, “I would think her mind is more wrapped around Amon to be honest.” Geo replied, rubbing the back of his head. His mind glazed back to that of Amon, and he tried to prevent himself from frowning visibly to Sky. 

“If she were to ask me again, I can simply say the delivery never made its shipment, and that I just found out in the morning.” He closed his eyes, stroking the side of his neck, “No matter right now, she’s too busy....barricading her team to pulp.” He held his temple, groaning slightly.

Sky hummed softly as she rested her arms on her chest. “Fine....it's in the past...” Sky glanced once more to the floorboards, her eyes narrowing, “Where it belongs.”

“Right...” Geo replied softly. He began to head toward the couch, ready to plop onto it when suddenly his eyes averted to the door. He narrowed his eyes as he went toward it, passing Sky, and waiting as the knock came in quite harshly. He opened the door, finding Serge panting with his hands on his knees, his head shaking lightly from the fast run probably.

“B-Beifong...needs you,” he replied, gasping for breath. His red bangs were stuck on his face, but even with his physique, Serge was exhausted to boot as much as Geo was.

Geo confusedly stared at him, but the thought of even leaving the apartment already made his face twitch irritably, “What’s the mission?” Why send Serge? Was it that important?

“The Avatar has challenged Amon....alone. Tenzin has requested for your help.” 

………………….Damn it all.  
Geo left the door open as Serge stepped in. He greeted Sky awkwardly, who in returned did the same, and looked after Geo. The officer growled as he hurriedly changed back into another set of clothes, tossing his sweats angrily to the side. He headed back to the living room with closed jaw, his boots thudding angrily. He slipped on his gloves, rubbing his eyes once.

“Let’s go, Sky,” Geo replied, and motioned the two outside the door. The two jumped though when Geo slammed his door closed, and locked it hastily. Serge and Sky glanced at him cautiously, but Geo was already leading the way, growling lowly, “That damn Avatar is getting on my last nerve.”

AT THE PIER:

Geo approached steadily, walking along the boarded walkway as his eyes bolted to the small boat floating along the side. His eyes narrowed to find the brunette Korra was already making her way through the vast sea, the waves kicking behind her by her skilled bending. Tenzin and Beifong watched her go out, and Tarrlok seemed to be in the scene as well. Great, just what Geo needed.

“Geo!” Tenzin turned, sensitive to their stride as he felt immediately relieved of their arrival, “And Sky!”

“Is that girl stupid?” Geo suddenly remarked, pointing to where Korra was heading off to. It seemed to catch Tenzin and the others off-guard. “Does she realize the danger she’s getting herself into?”

“Geo Roman!” Beifong suddenly commanded. Geo shot his eyes to her, seeing her ticked off obviously.

“She must be thinking nonsense to go alone! It’s Amon!” Geo continued, making Tenzin probably second-guess himself and rub his forehead in concern. Tarrlok took the initiate step to catch Geo’s attention, but even Beifong and Serge glared to him, knowing he was already going to say something bothersome to Geo. Sky remained quiet, but she too stood alert, and cautious of Tarrlok who smiled to her.

“I tried to persuade her not to go, soldier,” Tarrlok began. Geo groaned loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“I can feel your fingers all over this, Tarrlok,” Geo stated, his eyes narrowing. 

Tarrlok put a hand up defensively before Beifong could interfere, “She wished to go against Amon on her own. I had no participation in it.”

Sky narrowed her eyes at Tarrlok then back to Geo, “In any case, shouldn't we send some sort of back-up for her?” Sky asked, looking notably to Tenzin for an answer.

“I would highly advise that, yes,” Tenzin nodded. He turned to Geo, apologetically sighing, “I’m sorry to request this, but it would calm my nerves to see that Korra is not alone.”

Geo nodded slowly, shaking his head, “I owe you. Prepare a boat and Sky will accompany me. Her only.” Beifong found the request odd, but didn’t protest. The request was granted quickly, a small boat being brought over to them as Sky jumped onto the boat first followed by Geo right after. 

Tenzin came to the side, looking cautiously at them, “Be careful you two, even if Amon doesn't show, there's still a grave possibility that the Equalist may.” Given his crappy mood, Geo couldn’t say no to Tenzin; it wasn’t an order, but it was a call to bring back Korra to him. Tarrlok would be of no help, and Beifong would make the situation worse.

“We'll be fine Tenzin,” Sky reassured. Tenzin looked at them gravely before nodding solemnly, stepping back as Geo picked up an oar, tossing one to Sky as she sighed in aggravation. “What I would do to be a waterbender right now...” she murmured.

The duo was now rowing in persistence, and once they were out of earshot, Geo could feel the exhaustion climbing up his back and arms. He could feel his eyes burn and pulse, knowing that his energy would soon deplete. He just hoped this wouldn’t take too long, or that the young Avatar would come to her senses soon. She was too brash and boastful of herself. 

It felt like an hour, paddling along the middle of the large body of water before it even seemed like they were getting half-way there. Sky sighed in frustration, looking over to Geo who shared the same glance of fatigued temper. Geo wasn’t even sure how they were going to fight by the area she was in; it was poorly lit the closer they drew. Geo would have to rely heavily on the ground to get a good clearing, but even then, he knew Amon had already planned something.

As much as his muscles were sore and begged for rest, Geo continued his trek with Sky to the island, finally making it to the edge before they hit the low shore. Geo placed the paddle inside the boat as he jumped out; swimming weakly and he tugged the bow of the boat forward. Sky jumped out and helped him as both made it to the sand, Geo slightly stumbling back and almost falling into the sand. He looked out to the distance, and then turned to Sky with dim eyes. 

“Let’s go,” he replied and began to lead the way, heading to the stairs that would lead to the monument above.

The walk up was incredibly tense, because now the fear of Amon was beginning to sink into his flesh. He paused momentarily when he noticed Sky stopped, but he was relieved to have her continue to follow close behind. She must’ve been simply scavenging the area to look at their bearings. Before they reached the top of the stairs, he glanced around cautiously, taking his time to calm his breathing. 

“From this point, be on your guard,” Geo warned her, reaching the top of the flight of stairs and raising his arms up readily. Sky looked around and nodded, doing the same. The air was incredibly eerie and silent, a small buzz entering Geo’s ears the farther they walked into the shadows of decorated, large stones around. Someone was definitely here, but whoever it was wasn’t moving much, and Geo could only hope it was the Avatar. The shifting along the ground was too light to pick up properly. 

Either way he led the way, very leisurely walking forward with Sky right beside him. He looked over to her, noticing that the farther they went inside the monument, the darker it was getting. Worst part, none of the two were firebenders to shed some light.

“Stick close,” Geo whispered right on her ear, and she nodded. Suddenly they felt a large thud. The two froze, and Geo immediately dodged to the side with Sky. Rods of electricity shined into light, cutting like machetes as Geo sent a flying kick forward, knocking the attacker against another who aimed for Sky. The two rushed and sent the attackers flying out of the monument, hearing a distant splash as the two began to run forward. Zipping along the columns, they found an area lit perfectly up, with shadows of the night towering a thrown figure on the ground. Geo instantly recognized it to be Korra.

“Oh no,” Sky whispered, and dashed to aid her.

“Sky!” Geo shouted as he tossed his fists ahead, two boulders of gravel shooting out, and hitting against the Equalist that had leapt and aimed a rod to her head. The instant the attacker was sent backwards, five more leapt down from the dark ceiling, surrounding Geo and Sky, but the two refused to be taken. 

Sky sprinted readily behind Geo, tossing a flat, rock barrier and flung it across the ground to toss her attackers off the cliff. Geo ducked and hit against another Equalist, sending the male against a rock pedestal that was at the side, and making him fling right over. Before he could retaliate around, Geo suddenly yelled in agony, the electric eels swooping and digging maliciously down his back and across his arms and legs. He was kicked to the ground, his back arched as he tried to recover from the smack at the back of his head. His eyes shot open, the drowsiness he once had awoken to that of absolutely shock. 

That sharpened mask hovered over him, and it left him completely paralyzed. He kicked up, but his ankle was gripped. He was flipped around roughly, and Geo hissed from the sudden pull. He rose hurriedly to his knees, but the back of his neck was abruptly clutched, and he was unable to move. His eyes looked widely, upside-down to the villain above him, and the palm that was outstretched to his face. A sensation unlike any other possessed Geo, so much that he was unable to scream.

“I shall cleanse you of your impurity,” Amon spoke lowly.

“GEO!” Geo ducked his head forcefully forward, but he was unable to escape part of the boulder crashing into his side. Amon’s grip on him was let go, and his body was flung off the platform, and into the descending darkness below. Geo panted heavily, shutting his eyes as he could feel the great impact of rock delivered to his body, and the stinging sensation at the back of his neck. He heard Sky’s footsteps dashing over, and she kneeled to rest her hands on his back. He reached to grip his throat, gasping lowly as his eyes began to roll in his head, feeling absolutely weak and cold.

“Are you all right?” Sky asked hurriedly.

“I'm fine,” Geo answered too sharply. Sky retracted her hand, and he felt himself shake, instead saying, “Check on the Avatar.” Sky’s body hurried to the side, jogging over to the unconscious female. Sky knelt down, brushing Korra’s hair out of her face, lifting her up slightly to look at her properly. 

“She's still breathing...” Sky laid her down gently, sitting back down as she stared down at her feet. “We're just...going to have to wait to see if she...lost her bending or not.”

LATER: 

It all seemed like a heavy blur, a blur Geo did not want to sharpen into his view. After many thanks from Tenzin, and then Korra’s tears, it relieved everyone to hear she still had her bending…thankfully. The travel back to the apartment was....slow and terrible to Geo’s body. He could feel his muscles pulse with exhaustion, his arm wrapped around Sky’s shoulders as she led the way. Her hit proved a bruise had erupted all over his side, but he thanked her, unsure what would’ve occurred if she hadn’t dared. The keys jingled in her free hand as she carefully began to pull Geo up the stairs as he obediently followed.

Sky managed to unlock the door, helping Geo inside his apartment and using her foot to close the door shut. The two were now beginning to feel the strain from the lack of sleep, and to think Geo was not looking forward to that trial tomorrow now. She gritted her teeth and plopped him down on the couch, and took the seat beside him. He was so tired….and yet he was wide awake, to his misfortune. His eyes scanned forward in distraught, wide and unraveled of the moment he saw the raised palm over his face. He felt his legs stiff, and his arms now crying to be ripped off. The whole experience was far from unsettling; it was much, much worse. 

Either he was fabulously lucky, or unlucky.

Geo’s hand immediately went to clutch his throat, gulping loudly as his eyes darted across the floor. To think what could’ve happened, to have those insane fingers close to his face...to...take away his bending. He wouldn’t think it would be very frightening...but...dear Avatar it was. He had never felt so helpless in his life, and it was far worse than his childhood memories could bear. It crusted his exterior, and he was beginning to feel the chips of his shell beginning to break.

“Well.....” Sky started at the side, but she didn’t know what to say right after. He hunched forward, gripping and digging his fingers into his hair, pulling it lightly, wincing and shuddering visibly. How could he sleep now, knowing that he was unprepared...again? At least it wasn’t at the expense of his team, but he was totally alone in that moment, that he had even forgotten Sky was with him. That their mission was to rescue Korra.

Sky sighed lightly, “C'mere.” Geo’s shoulder was gripped, but before he could lash or protest, he was pushed down to lie, in a sideway position over Sky’s lap. Geo automatically found himself freeze and bolt, but what came next completely shred whatever protection he gave himself. 

His skin heavily shivered as he felt Sky’s fingers progress through his dried locks. Geo began to slump….content of the touch. His eyes rolled as he sighed heavily, an arm limp and resting across her legs. He breathed heavily, groaning as Sky’s nails dragged across his scalp. After a few minutes, he was now resting calmly on her lap, and instead of sinking himself into his fear, he instead drunk his thoughts into Sky’s presence. 

“Just sleep,” Sky ordered, continuing the pattern and seeming to hope that would help soothe him to sleep. It was an odd thing to have, to have someone do for him, but he didn’t argue against it, entranced of the new experience.

“Thank you….Sky,” Geo managed to breath out, extending his lean fingers and gently caressing her knee. The thoughts of Amon were now completely blind to his mind as his back and chest heaved, his eyes flickering madly. Finally, Geo dripped off to sleep.


	15. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Whooooa, starting to hit up these chapters! SHE'S GOT DREAMS AND SHE'S GOING THE DISTANCE. SHE'S GONNA FIND THAT HERO WELCOME~ Yeah, this is Road posting this chapter up, the credit however goes to the lovely Keys~
> 
> Geo got this, he's gonna do this. 
> 
> ENJOY EVERYONE. EAT CHOCOLATE. HAVE FLAN. PEEEEEEAAACCCCCCCEEEE~
> 
> Road~~~~~~~~~

The need to wake up was instant, but Geo’s eyes were so groggy, he didn’t want to. He blinked relatively slow, and as he began to lift his head, he couldn’t help cease the headache that was being intertwined and injected in his skull. Everything in sight was blotchy, and he rubbed his eyes to awaken himself a bit more. Then, something shifted beneath him, startling him to freeze. His eyes locked down, and he saw it was Sky’s lap. But…why…  

Slowly he lifted himself up to sit upright, looking to see she was hunched over the arm of the couch, sleeping soundly. Had he really fallen asleep there? Why didn’t she move him? He wasn’t sure, but it was by far the best sleep he has had in the last few weeks. His eyes gazed toward the clock, seeing it was seven in the morning; he had to get ready for the court session that was due very soon. But, again his eyes glazed over to Sky, and looked to her hands resting, slumped on her lap. She had soothed him to sleep.

Geo cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He leaned forward, moving a hand underneath her shoulders carefully, trying not to wake her up. The other slipping arm picked up her knees, and he easily lifted her in his arms. He looked down to her, find her hair curling up his arm toward his shoulder. Very...slowly...Geo turned and leaned again as he placed Sky onto the bed instead, lowering his face to her. He slightly brushed her hair back, and he quirked his mouth, somewhat baffled of her disposition the night before.

The moment passed as Geo quickly let her go, heading down the hall. He splashed his face with cold, running water, turning off the knobs with slow creaks. He dug his face into the towel nearby, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. He headed out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, heading down the hall to change in the other room for a slightly cuffed shirt and loose pants. He slipped onto his boots, and combed his hair up, the soft locks sticking in place. With a pair of non-metaled, fingerless gloves, he headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast silently, occasionally looking over to Sky who was snoozing soundlessly. When he had finished, he placed the bowl in the sink, filling it with warm water to let his utensils soak. Briefly after, the door knocked, and Geo walked toward it, wallet in his pocket and keys in hand. He opened the door with a soft pull, and saw Terra standing by.

“Hey-“ Terra started, her bright eyes glazing to Geo, but he quickly put a finger to his lips. Terra blinked, walking inside. She looked over to where Geo was thumbing, and she nodded in understanding of Sky’s slumber.

“Help yourself in the kitchen,” Geo added in a whisper, checking his wallet once.

“Sorry I can’t be there at the trial with you,” Terra sighed, her shoulders slouching and eyes darting momentarily to the ground, “But know that Serge and the others are waiting for you at the entrance of City Hall.”

“Thank you, don’t worry about me,” Geo replied gently.

“Don’t do anything reckless,” Terra warned softly, but Geo merely nodded and headed out the door. He closed it silently, and once he heard Terra lock it, he proceeded his way down the hall and descended down the stairs leading to the awakening city of the Republic.

Today seemed very fresh, and Geo in took the breath of the light, morning mist. His arms felt cool at his sides, and the crane of his neck thudded slightly. He lifted a hand and pressed against it, guessing he had slept somewhat wrong on Sky’s lap. Either way, he would probably thank her with a more nutritious dinner for her help. He just hoped the blind Avatar could recover her senses quickly to know when not to do anything stupid again. It was honestly uncalled for.

Proceeding down the sidewalk and crossing the central plaza, his eyes caught sight of the large building just up ahead, and there stood huddled most of his team. Hughs was absent, leaving Kai, Caser, Fauna, Luo, Ruben, Zuriel and Serge in place. He approached somewhat professionally, though in all honesty he wanted to get this over with.

“Hey, Geo,” Serge greeted with a wave, and a small smile.

“Hey,” Geo greeted back, quite glad to see Zuriel was keeping his greetings to a minimum volume this time, “Isn’t the trial starting in ten minutes?” Geo glanced across the way, seeing Beifong speaking with Tenzin. A few more bystanders were about, but what put Geo on edge were the number of reporters beginning to accumulate around. Great.

“We’re supposedly waiting for Tarrlok,” Ruben crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

“Tarrlok?” Geo arched an brow, “Why would he need to attend it?”

“Because it is a matter of Republic City’s safety.” Geo targeted his eyes to the side with his team, seeing the council member dressed in proper robes, fabric made of the highest quality. Geo set his jaw beneath his skin, able to feel the gruesome thud in his chest. The snarky man merely toothed a strong grin.

“Mr. Roman, and his team. Pleasant morning thus far,” Tarrlok greeted, though no one on Geo’s team greeted him back. Tarrlok ignored the cold shoulder, and faced Geo, “Hopefully you’re ready. The client of the bank is most insistent on his innocence.”

“What, are you worried about me?” Geo narrowed his eyes, “That would be the first time you ever showed any human compassion.”

“Now Geo, despite our differences, I am always regarding your safety,” Tarrlok mused, and headed toward the entrance of City Hall. The flashing of cameras commenced, and Tenzin couldn’t help but stare blankly with Beifong of Tarrlok beginning to announce to the reporters of the trial’s start.

“Let’s go,” Ruben gripped Geo’s shoulder, reassuring him, “We’ll be right there for you.”

After being situated, Geo sat alongside his team, and Beifong with Tenzin and another elite officer at the front bench before the judge. On the left side of the bench was the bank owner, followed with a lawyer of his. Though, right before the trial commenced, a opening of doors caught everyone’s attention, and Geo’s eyes widened marginally to see it was Hughs, dressed in a plain attire of flat colors. His shoulders stood up relatively straight, and he went to go sit on the left side of the benches, and was avoiding Geo and everyone else.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kai sneered, his hands turning to fists on his knees.

“What’s he doing?” Zuriel asked in a tensed whisper, Geo watching Hughs speaking with the bank owner, and the lawyer.

“He’s going to testify against us,” Geo muttered, feeling a cut delve into his spine, making him shudder uncontrollably.

“Why would he?” Ruben crossed his arms yet again, eyeing the older man suspiciously.

“They probably paid him to,” Fauna stated flatly, “Beifong doesn’t look too happy either.”

The trial began.

SKY’S POV:

Sky lounged around, after what felt like three hours of being stuck in this apartment with the Officer named Terra. Although she’s seen Terra once or twice during training, this was the first time she’s interacted with anyone other than Geo. Yet she has never believed anything but the jail cell could be as boring as this room at this moment in time. It was a jail cell, except with some company, a bathroom, and food.

Terra didn't talk much, remaining strictly professional on anything she might've discussed about, and she seemed more interested in reading the newspaper. Sky sighed as she positioned herself on the couch, blushing faintly of what has transpired the night before. The thought of soothing Geo to sleep sounded ridiculous, but that’s what ended up happening. After a good hour of waking up, being greeted and informed by Terra, she had changed in clean clothes though almost immediately, she grew bored of her current situation.

“How long do you think they have left?” Sky questioned now, catching the lighter-haired female’s attention, though her eyes did not leave the newspaper.

“Perhaps another hour,” Terra replied simply.

Sky glanced over to the woman, “Say...what do you think of him?”

“Hm?” Terra stopped reading the paper, looking up at Sky with a raised brow.

“Geo, your Commander? Is he any good?” Sky blinked.

Terra straightened herself in her counter’s seat, her eyes narrowing at Sky, “Commander Roman is a great leader, perhaps one of the few understanding in the squad of officers. Despite not saying much, he does a lot for us.”

Sky blinked once more, “You must have a lot of respect towards him.”

Terra sighed, and she lowered the newspaper, laying it on the counter this time, “Geo has had to deal with a lot of things in the past, but he insisted of having us misfits be on his team.”

“Misfits?” Sky inquired, now interested.

Terra’s gaze softened, “Yes. We all applied to be officers, but no other squad would take us, or recommend us to work in the force. Then, Geo took us in for his team, and we never left.” Well, that was certainly new. “Zuriel was considered to be too naïve, and impulsive on his speech, but Geo did not find a problem with it affecting his job, and he gave him a position.”

“And…everyone else?” Sky replied, “Not that I want to judge-“

Terra crossed her arms on the table, “Hughs was too old, Caser was too immature and a jokester, Luo likes women, which didn’t sit well with other squad members; Fauna is too selfish in her strategic tactics, Ruben was too slow in combat, Serge was too ambitious against other teammates, Kai is _still_ an asshole, and I was too aggressive in my approaches.”

……Well. That explains a lot. Odd, Geo never displayed any other set of emotions to his teammates. He always seemed to argue with Kai as well, including that moment they met in the hallway, and he literally mocked Geo. Geo never seemed to have the patience to be with his team, but perhaps it was all a ruse, a camouflage of who he was. So…why was he hiding it?

“That’s...thoughtful of him,” Sky admitted, rubbing her knees gently. “I never looked at it that way.”

“That’s because everyone always wants to find the bad side of him,” Terra replied, sighing heavily of her sentence.

“What do you mean?” Sky looked over again, confused.

Terra stared at her suspiciously, but relaxed her pose, and looked ahead to the kitchen instead, “There has been...some rumors going around about Commander Roman being a sympathetic to the Equalist cause. That he is working for Amon.”

Sky's eyes widened, “Who would make up something like that?”

“I don't know...but mostly everyone in the Police Station has ignored the claims...but they still hear it. I honestly believe it makes people wonder sometimes, considering he’s never talked about his past to anyone.” Sky was…slightly confused; he did happen to tell her about his jail time so did not everyone know that? Did his team not know that?

“That’s why people are wary of him?” Sky narrowed her eyes, “That seems…unfair. They don’t take the time getting to know him.”

Terra looked over to her, picking up her newspaper again, “When you don’t let people into your life, how else can you show yourself?” Sky blinked, but looked away to stare at the clock in thought. That was…an interesting way to put it. Thus far though…Geo hadn’t kept anything secret from her….right?

What else could he be hiding if…he did?

GEO’S POV:

“Hughs Hiraku, please step forward.” The trial has now moved to witness testimonies, though Geo was certain that the owner of the bank was going to be found guilty. There was too much evidence to oppose his claim of ignorance and innocence, but what put Geo on edge was the fact that Hughs was going to testify. The senior walked onto the podium, and faced where Beifong’s bench was. She seemed utterly irked of his stand, though no one knew _why_ he would even testify against them…if he was.

The lawyer of the banker now stood in formal suit, fixing his tie while eying the officer, “Mr. Hiraku, is it?”

Hughs nodded respectfully, scratching his scruffy neck once, “Yes, at your service.”

“Can you confirm the incident that happened on set date true?” the lawyer motioned with a hand to the side.

“Yes, that’s true,” Hughs added.

“Then, do you confirm, as Beifong had stated, although she was not present, that Mr. Geo Roman tried everything in his power to aid you when you were in trouble?”

“He tried, but not to full extent,” Hughs suddenly answered. Geo’s eyes narrowed dangerously, Ruben and the rest staring stunned at their former teammate. Kai’s fists tightened in place, as well as Zuriel and Luo who shook their head in disagreement.

“Full extent? Can you clarify please,” the lawyer added next.

Hughs inhaled gently, “Mr. Roman, my highly respected leader, cannot metalbend.” Oh hell no.

“What the hell is he doing?” Serge whispered, trying to keep his patience.

“They’re going to try to discredit him on his occupation,” Fauna added silently, enough for everyone in the line of his team to hear.

“What, so his testament could be invalid?”  Ruben intervened.

“Yes…” Luo answered darkly, making everyone look over to her in surprise.

“Do you hold any resentment to Mr. Roman, for had occurred to you after the incident at the bank?” the lawyer continued, seeming pleased of Hughs cooperation.

“No, not at all,” Hughs replied. The lawyer whirled around, and his smile had dropped. Geo watched carefully; the suited man didn’t look to Hughs in approval in this time.

“You hold no resentment to your leader of command, because of what happened to your bending abilities?” the lawyer tried again.

Hughs stayed defiant, “No, I do not. What happened to me was an event, though if it was unfortunate is another thing entirely.” The crowd that has formed in the back murmured in question, and Geo could feel the nape of his neck burning in unsettlement. What was Hughs even going with this?

“No more questions,” the lawyer announced, clearly disappointed of the lack of luster he was headed to. A brief moment of discussion was announced, and Geo couldn’t help but feel his guard had been broken, just faintly to make a crack in his stone wall. Hughs walked to the bench again, and sat down quietly, but it was only Geo from his team that did not turn to stare at him. Instead, he kept his eyes to Beifong’s back, trying to make sense of Hughs words. It wasn’t making sense.

“Hey, Geo!” Ruben’s voice cut in a whisper. Geo’s eyes flickered in awareness, and he looked up rapidly to see the judge, Beifong, and Tenzin were now looking at him.

“Will Geo Roman please step forward,” the judge announced. Geo stood up as he straightened down his shirt, clearing his throat as he made his way through the walkway, and made his stand in the podium. He sat with hands calmly resting on his knees, though his eyes glided along the group, and then shot to the right side of the benches, were Hughs sat. What Geo wasn’t expecting was a smile plastered on the older man’s face, and a wink.

He was questioned mainly what had occurred when he was trapped into the metal crate, but he could not offer much what was occurring outside. His main concern was his team’s well-being, and stated it several times for the lawyer on the bench to stop asking him. Next came the topic of who the Equalists could be...when suddenly-

“Do you, Sir Roman, believe in the cause of the Equalists?” Geo automatically looked over to Caser, who gave him a faint nod, and a grim expression. He was right. 

Beifong stood up, “Objection.”

“Overruled,” the judge replied, folding his hands. “Proceed.” Geo blinked, looking at the lawyer before him, and his team who looked anxiously among the two.

“Do you believe in the movement of the Equalists?” the man questioned again.

“I don’t believe that implies on what the case is about,” Geo replies coolly, keeping attentive in his gaze.

“Well, it should, Mr. Roman,” the lawyer proceeded, “It matters with Amon, it matters to the entire Police Force. Now, please inform with an answer; the safety of Republic City cannot be tested or trifled with.”

“You make it seem like I intended to put myself in harm’s way and in order to be captured to bring harm to my team,” Geo narrowed his eyes. “I may be under authorization of the law, but I do not take kindly to insults of my moral judgement.”

“I am merely making certain of what has happened, Sir Roman,” the lawyer insists.

The trial drained on, and never seemed to be finishing. Finally the court, just when Geo thought his patience would run, the verdict was given on the stand and the owner was found guilty. He did not take joy of the news, and sulked away to the Satomobile outside set for him by Beifong. The reporters began to click their cameras away, following the group outside. Geo stood from his bench with his teammates, and all directly looked over toward Hughs who was merely sitting, resting his elbows on his knees.

Kai took a step forward, but Geo automatically pushed him back with a hand to his chest, “No, don’t.”

“He made us look like idiots,” Kai pointed aggressively.

Geo exhaled, “Just….wait. I’ll talk to him.” Ruben and Zuriel seemed apprehensive of the idea, but they said nothing more and directed the team to the far side of the building. Geo directed his attention around again, and began to walk to Hughs who was now standing, and looking over to the younger officer with his small, usual grin.

“Roman, the man I wanted to speak to,” Hughs reached into his back pocket, a set of rolled papers in his hand.

He held it out for Geo, who took it cautiously, “Hughs, why are you-…what is this?”

“I’ve marked a new path for myself, Geo, and I feel like you will do the same soon enough,” Hughs commented with a smile, putting a hand on Geo’s shoulder. “Thank you Geo, for everything you’ve done for me. I shall never forget it.”

Geo began to open the parchment, and the large indication at the end gave away the purpose, “Your resignation?” The perplexed officer caught sight of Hughs yet again, “What has gotten into you?” The sudden change far too abrupt than Geo could handle. If Hughs was really acting on his own, was Caser right that the incident at the bank must’ve altered his form of thought and reasoning? Or was Hugh’s being demanded, or blackmailed to go against his team?

“It’s nothing personal, Geo. Starting a new chapter, that’s all,” Hughs finished, giving Geo a nod before walking past him, and down the path to the exit at the center end of the building. Geo watched after him, feeling the pieces of paper being crushed in his grip.

“Hughs….” Geo mouthed, locking his jaw. His eyes gaze downward, and he sighed heavily of the written, withdrawal consent in his former partner’s writing. He frowned visibly, feeling a bit…pained of the idea of not seeing the old man again. It didn’t make sense, but who was Geo to stop him from doing what he wanted?

“What is it?” Serge hurried over, along with Zuriel and Kai who seemed vastly interested of their conversation. The others followed silently behind, but when Geo didn’t look away from the papers-

“He resigned?” Ruben questioned immediately. “Did he give you a reason?”

“All he said was…he was marking a new path for himself,” Geo concluded, folding up the papers and pushing them into his front pocket. The group shared glances, but Geo shook his head out of the matter, “Let’s start heading out. Beifong will need us in line-“

“Oh, great,” Serge hissed out. Geo did not to be told twice who was greeting them yet again. His eyes shot around, seeing Tarrlok had approached them, and was holding a solemn yet curious look on his face.

“I am terribly sorry for your loss. If only there was something I could do, but it seems that I am powerless to keep your team…intact,” Tarrlok mused out. Geo’s gritted teeth bared, and he walked forward, standing right in front of Tarrlok. His group tensed, Serge automatically slapping his hand to Geo’s shoulder to keep him slightly back.

“I knew you were involved in it,” Geo retorted.

“Dear, Geo! What are you implying?” Tarrlok began. Geo stared at him coldly. “If you believe I would take such matters on manipulating your men, perhaps it is your band of misfits that no longer believe you can tie them together to the bitter end.”

Geo glowered, “You do nothing but play everyone like a puppet! Like this was some sort of game.”

“Geo, Beifong is coming!” Caser warned, trying to pull Geo back from the other side. But Geo did not budge, and Serge and Caser merely looked at each other worriedly, and looked to Ruben and Kai for some muscle help.

“I control the strings Geo, including everyone else in the city. I have the Avatar, and now I have you. Who is to say, I don’t have your little Summers, too?” Geo’s body shook, and for an instant, he thought about storming off, but instead he put his clumped fist into use. He swung forward, catching Tarrlok completely by surprise. He fell with a thud to the ground, seething in pain as he grabbed his jaw, shooting his eyes up at Geo who was now being pushed back by his team forcefully. Kai gripped him from the back of the arms, while Ruben and Serge held his front. The spring of flashing cameras exploded about.

“Roman! What has gotten into you!?” Beifong’s face flashed in front of him with a snap, but Geo looked past her, and shouted to Tarrlok angrily.

“You must be stupid to think this will go your way!” Geo exclaimed, watching Tarrlok being helped to his feet by Tenzin. The waterbender rubbed his face roughly with a clenched hand, and glared right back to Geo. The lock was only disrupted until Geo was weightily led outside, where Kai let him go. Ruben settled him with a pat in the back, while Serge was on his other side, asking him if he was alright. Though, his team quickly cut open at the sight of Beifong, and she did not miss a beat to slap her hand harshly onto his chest, making the man stumble in his step. Her gray eyes locked straight at him, and were brewing up a furious storm.

“I do not like this new attitude of yours, and it’s because of Summers, isn’t it!” Beifong injected, jabbing her finger at his chest. Geo didn’t have time to answer as she next jabbed it underneath his jaw, making his head tilt, “You either keep it together, or you’re out of my squad! Is that clear, Roman?”

Geo breathed heavily, his teeth grinding underneath his closed mouth, “....Yes, Beifong.” With that, she stormed off with a whip of her metal gears. Geo exhaled deeply, but he slowly turned his head, seeing the rest of his team was staring at him, unsure of what to say.

“….Nice punch,” Luo began first, making Caser snort briefly, but annoyed Ruben and Serge automatically of her remark.

“You punched a council member. No doubt there will be consequences,” Ruben warned, gripping Geo’s shirt from in front, “What were you thinking?!”

“I’ve had enough of his bullshit to withstand any more of it!” Geo defended, gripping Ruben’s wrist and yanking it away, “He’s already getting into the matters of my team, and he better be well damned reminded that it won’t go on.”

“It’s the girl, isn’t it?” Kai voice rang out, Fauna, Caser and Zuriel looking to him hesitantly.

Geo growled slightly, moving his eyes to him now, “No, it’s no-“

“Then what is it, Roman? I warned you before about getting in it too deep!” Kai retorted.

“What the hell are you talking about, Kai?” Serge responded with a snap, holding his hand out toward Kai. The group’s shouts were now attracting attention, but as the tension rose far beyond than what they had anticipated.

“…You have feelings for that woman?” Kai snorted out. Serge froze, but he slowly looked over to Geo, as did the rest of his team.

“Don’t…start with me, Kai,” Geo droned out viciously, the brewing of fumes at the base of his tongue. “What I don’t understand is why the rest of you are always treating or making suspicions of her when she hasn’t done anything.”

“We…don’t know that for sure-“ Ruben was cut off.

“No, no you don’t know!” Geo whispered dangerously, “She deserves a second chance, just like the rest of you!” He shook his head firmly, and snorted as he turned about, beginning to storm off into the sidewalk.

“Geo! GEO!” Serge called out, but his pleas were left unanswered as Geo moved his angry stride into an alleyway, and blocked it off with the sharp rise of a rock wall. He proceeded his way to his apartment in fuming silence, avoiding crashing into pedestrians all the while trying to contain the bubbling pit that was ricocheting in his stomach. What had he gotten himself into now?

Geo made it up the stairs in a more settled composure, jingling the keys as he then opened the door. He looked inside to see Terra was sitting on one of the chairs by the counter, and Sky was settled easily on his couch. The two looked over to him, and Terra smiled to see he was at least fully intact.

“She behaved; she’s not as bad as I thought she was,” Terra chuckled. Geo merely waved a hand, closing the door behind him, and rubbing his face with a hand. He pushed his locks upwards off of his face, causing Terra to raise any eyebrow.

“You can go back. We’ll be there soon,” Geo merely replied.

“How did the trial go?” Terra questioned as Sky kept gaze to the two.

“...I punched Tarrlok,” Geo announced truthfully. Terra’s mouth dropped as Sky’s eyes widened.

“W-WHAT? Geo, why did you-“

“He was getting on my nerves,” Geo simply replied, rolling his eyes now. “Beifong is waiting, and you know how impatient she gets.”

“You’re not out of this yet,” Terra narrowed her eyes, and made her way across the room. She pointed to Geo directly, “See you soon.” She closed the door rather loudly, now leaving Geo alone with Sky, who seemed too stunned to question his action.  

 “…You punched the councilor in the face?” Sky asked flatly. Geo simply nodded as he took a seat next to her, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sky shook her head, “Nice one...although the more appropriate response should be that was a stupid move.”

“It was stupid but…I did it anyways,” Geo replied calmly. “I had it with that man, nothing but taunts and mocks from him.” He sat in silence next, but as he looked over to Sky, he caught sight of her luscious eyes digging into his. His jaw tensed, and he looked away hurriedly, wanting to punch Kai full throttle now.  

Suddenly, she laughed lightly before hitting his head lightly with her fist, making him look to her, “Just don't over think on it or you'll be hung over on it forever.”

“Right,” Geo quirked his mouth. He rubbed his wrist momentarily, “Be sure to get ready, we’ll be leaving soon.”

Sky rolled her eyes, her brows rising up, “Oh boy, another fun day with likely training candidate, Beifong. Oh how I will relish in anticipation for the upcoming beat down.” Sky said dramatically, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “I can't wait, I’m glowing with excitement.”

“Be on your best behavior, Beifong is already in a bad mood,” Geo added in, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his rough fingers.

Sky noted with a sigh, “Fine, I won't talk back. I don't want to get catapulted across the room....again.”

“Right…” Geo nodded, “Then, let’s get ready.”

Sky shrugged absentmindedly, “Sure, why not?”


	16. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, mates~
> 
> So, school starts tomorrow, as I am sure it's going to happen to many of us. I've set up a plan on how things will run for the stories for the entire semester on my dA page, so check that out.
> 
> I also got a tumblr page, so you can find me here too!  
> xlehxblog.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a great day guys, and thank you so marvelously for the support! We can't thank you enough~
> 
> -Keys :DD

FFW:

The training Geo had given his team had intensified than previous sessions, but he thought it would be best to let his team let off steam that way than punching council members in the face. 

Ever since the confrontation that happened with Tarrlok in the court, everyone had been cautious on what to say to Geo, and he knew; he felt their silence slam against him, and it was must worse when Sky was right beside him. Not that she was posing any problems, but the assumptions he was receiving intuitively from his team was already enough to set his nerves on fire. He proved a point however, that no gossip about her was to be tolerated, and only Fauna and Terra seemed keen on having Sky sticking around and greeting her in the morning. Luo and Caser didn’t appear to have an opinion on it, but it did not sit well with the rest of his team who was still wary of Geo’s position about her. And now that Hughs was gone, there didn’t seem to be a senior to ground everyone’s opinions down, must less give some intellectual insight or moral. 

The retreat that Hughs’ pulled off left an unsettled type of atmosphere with everyone, especially to Caser who was the first to notice of his change and it sure brewed speculations with other officers from other squads. It seemed like a ceaseless shock, but Geo did not bring up the matter of the senior officer any further. The last thing he needed was to have some other rumor rise among the station; if Geo was already being watched, he had no doubt in his mind that his team was in the same scrutiny as he was. Word already got out about Geo and Sky interfering about Amon and Korra’s poorly decided challenge against him, which raised further suspicion of Geo’s true motives. Geo personally could handle being under surveillance, but he didn’t want that for his teammates, and Sky who was already dealing with the expectation of her wishing freedom.

Instead of dealing matters with Amon, Geo ordered his team to patrol the streets more, and he took Sky with him. Despite their confrontation, Beifong and Geo acted as if nothing had occurred, but he already knew she had a strike-list for Summers. Nevertheless, he dismissed Tenzin to be with his family instead of babysitting Sky, and began to progressively handle Sky on his own again; Beifong seemed too focused on Amon’s presence among the city than to worry about Sky’s antics, but Geo wasn’t sure how long she was going to be preoccupied before she lectured him once more. He kept himself in check on his professionalism though, knowing Terra was breathing down his neck every time he and Sky were together.

Although they seemed to be making a big deal out of it, Geo did not know why Beifong had not placed Sky in a permanent place instead of his if she was such a problem. If Beifong believed he was lacking in effort because of Sky, why hadn’t Beifong attempted to do anything? Or was it because she couldn’t? It sounded ridiculous, but that’s probably why Beifong wasn’t able to make any sudden moves of removing Sky away.

The days progressed accordingly, and his team was much more fluent and addressed than what they used to be; the streets hardly held any criminal activity, but that did not stop the stories that were beginning to spread about Geo and Tarrlok once the Amon matter died over. 

Geo was confronted by Terra numerous times with Serge. He wouldn’t deny it, but he did not gloat about it either, despite how _good_ it felt to do it. She was worried Geo was starting to stray from his trained attitude, and Kai also appeared to agree with her by giving Geo dodging looks whenever the duo was caught talking. Geo merely ignored it, but again did not know how long it would hold off until Kai yelled at his face again.

Reaching the ends of training days, Geo was content there were no serious calls made, but it also brought up the question on what Amon might be up to next. It must be something big, if he was taking this long to react since their encounter. That day seemed so far now, but Geo could feel that white mask creeping up from behind him, and the floating palm above his face unconsciously, in his dreams. It was disturbing, and he had to constantly remind himself it already happened. It has been so long since he held that mortified feeling brewing at the center of his chest, but it was something he wished to not relive again..

Shaking the thoughts out, Geo dressed himself into clean clothes after practice, making sure his hair was perked on his head and he was completely dry from head to toe. He rustled his dirty clothes into the dirt bin at the hanger beside the lockers, and packed his gloves in his bag to leave his hands bare for once. He reached into his pockets for his wallet and currency, figuring it would be nice to eat out this time rather than to stay inside the apartment with Sky.

“Planning on going out to eat?” Geo turned, looking to see Serge approach, fully dressed in his normal, casual attire of a tucked shirt and loose pants. His eyes scanned Geo’s face even though he carried a small smile. He was questioning Geo, and it wasn’t in a friendly manner as he made it out to be.

“Going to get groceries,” Geo lied, shrugging as he hooked his bag over his shoulder, “Then head home.”

“Hmm, I see,” Serge nodded gently, “Though, I need to ask-“

“Have you asked Terra out yet?” Geo cut in, closing his locker. 

Serge’s eyes widened a bit, and a large crease of red rose among his cheeks, “W-What? Why would you ask me that?”

“Because I’m your friend, and Serge….honestly, it’s been years since you have yet to ask her,” Geo confided smoothly, a small grin plastered on his face. He was unable to contain his good humor as Serge furthered his blush, and his eyes staring flatly at Geo’s sudden and true assumption.

“Well,” Serge rested his arm against the locker, the other on his hip to hold a strong pose, “……not really.”

“What are you waiting for, then?” Geo raised a brow, “She knows you like her-“

“YOU TOLD HER?” Serge blurted out, gripping Geo’s shoulders and giving him a rough shake. 

Geo kept himself firm, blinking in a simple response, “No, but she knows.”

“But- h-how?!” 

“…It’s kind of obvious,” Geo scoffed out, brushing off Serge’s hands off, quite glad his evasive topic worked, “In case no one has told you.”

“Ughh……” Serge sighed in defeat, rubbing his face with a hand, “I don’t know if she’ll even say yes. She seems…hard to please.”

“You won’t know until you try,” Geo replied back, patting Serge firmly on the back, “She might even say yes.” Serge stared incredulously, but Geo grinned, “See you tomorrow.” Serge was left with his red face pushed against the lockers while Geo headed out of the room and preceded his walk to the end of the hallway. At the lobby area, he spotted Beifong approaching, but the two said nothing and merely stared ahead of each other. 

Once she did pass, her feet halted, “Roman.” Geo slowed to a stop, but turned as he was told. Beifong walked to stand in front of him, her hands behind her back promptly. He kept his glance right at her, not really up for a discourse on why he couldn’t look at her straight in the face will in discussion.

“Yes, Beifong?” Geo replied, having to look down to her to meet her straight gaze.

“Good work; your team is showing much promise these past couple of weeks,” she informed, surprising Geo. Not one to compliment his team efforts, Geo couldn’t help but speculate that Beifong perhaps wanted something. But, what, if they hardly had spoken a word?

Geo answered nonetheless with a small nod of approval, “Thank you, Beifong.”

“I’m…sorry about Hughs,” Beifong replied. Oh, that’s what it was.

Geo relaxed his posture, “It’s nothing to be sorry about. It was something that simply happened.”

“I find it odd, is all. He was willing to stay for the duration of the time you allowed him; for him to leave abruptly must have left an impact on your team.” Beifong continued with concerned raise of a brow, “Did he ever tell you why?”

Geo shook his head, “No, he never spoke to me after.”

“Hmm, I see,” Beifong nodded, sighing as her gray eyes lingered onto Geo’s chocolate orbs, “If there is anything you need, all you need is ask. Is that clear?” As odd as it was, Beifong was sympathizing an apology with that statement. 

Geo knew he had done wrong to embarrass her in the court room with all those reporters. But...she was right in a way; he was starting to grow an attitude, but whether it was Sky’s influence or not did not ease Geo either. If she was responsible for these mixed feelings Geo was starting to display about his emotions, then perhaps it was something only the two should share, instead of Geo showing everyone else. 

No one else seemed to understand.

No one seemed to like him if he acted out of place, but how else was he going to react around Tarrlok, given their history? No one else needed to know about it, and he would like to keep it that way, but he was being prejudged about something no one was aware of. Who was at fault then?

“Yes, Beifong,” Geo bowed his head lightly, “I appreciate your support.”

“Very well, you’re dismissed,” she finished. “Watch, Summers, as usual.”

“Understood,” Geo replied sternly and the two parted. Not a second later, Geo caught sight of Sky waiting by the front desk, conversing with Lock again. The two noticed him approaching, and Sky tilted her head to look past him. Geo followed her gaze, but redirected it back to see Sky shake her head slightly.

“Beifong lecture you again?” Sky hinted with a smirk. 

Geo shook his head, “No, not this time. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later, Lock.”

“Have a good night,” Lock waved with a smile to the two as they waved back before heading out of the station. Geo held one of the double doors open, letting Sky go past. Once outside and a block down, Geo smiled as he paused at the sidewalk, causing Sky to look to him in question with arms crossed.

“What is it?” Sky asked, “Did you forget something?”

“No, we’re going out to eat,” Geo informed casually, “Where would you like to go? It’s all on me.”

“Any place?” Sky repeated, raising a brow. She rested her hands upon her hips, tilting her head to the side. “Wait, what with this all of the sudden?”

“With the luck that we’re running, Brent is probably not in his stall again, and I really don’t want to scavenge around the others looking for meat that is not fish,” Geo stroked his chin, making his way down the stairs with Sky following. “So, we’ll eat out instead. Unless you have objections.”

“Heh,” Sky chuckled and scratched the back of her neck, “Well…umm….” She hummed wearily, her foot tapping along the ground. After a moment, Sky clapped her hands together, smiling at the idea, “By any chance do you like Southern Water Tribe food?”

“Southern Water food? Isn’t it something similar to what Pema offered us?” Geo blinked, pushing his hand in his pocket while the other one held onto his bag lazily at his side.

"Yes," Sky grinned, nodding. "I was wondering if you liked it...if you do," Sky rested her chin on her knuckles, "I know just the place."

Geo raised a brow, “Not to sound like a jerk, but how would you know a place?”

"Wow, that was jerkish," Sky responded, quirking her lips. "It's from back in the days. I mean, I hope the guy is still doing well, it was pretty popular even when he first opened."

“Hmmm...right,” Geo nodded, and he looked out into the street of crowds, “Know how to get there by memory then?” Sky nodded, gesturing with her hand to follow as she took lead. 

Getting out of the main district of the bustling city, the two took a turn to the Little Water Tribe neighborhood. As Geo looked over to Sky, it seemed like a wave of nostalgia was creeping upon her face, her eyes constantly looking around, afraid as if some memory was going to pounce at her. She paused, tilting her head as she took a step back, making Geo bolt to a stop in an small, condensed intersection of brick walls.

“Whoops, almost passed it.” Sky smiled and she walked inside the pathway, and gestured to the sign that was at their right of the small, opened area. Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Huh, Geo never heard of it, considering he never really walked around this side of the district. 

“Here we are, the finest place for Southern Water Tribe….that we don’t have to raid Tenzin’s house for.”

Geo took a curious look at the wave-like designs at the front, and the cool blue for the awnings and tinted windows. It seemed to look fresh inside, occupied with some residents. If there wasn’t any slob munching on meat like it was the last meal of his day, then Geo would consider checking the menu to see what they offered. Plus, he didn’t really have any other ready place to check out.

“Alright, you convinced me,” Geo held out the door for her, and followed her inside. 

“It’s not so bad here,” Sky teased, making Geo roll his eyes. She exhaled mildly, gingerly making her way to an unoccupied table against the wall. She gestured for him to sit, and he did so, plopping his bag on the ground by his feet as she slid in her seat next behind the wooden table, across from him. She smiled gently, her eyes glancing around the room while Geo kept an eye on her from the corner, but followed her gaze. Everything seemed to be ornamented to look like waves of water along the ceiling, the shining trinkets marginally swinging. There was also tapestry made of smooth material, and art representing lakes and rivers, one in particular residing in a swamp. 

“This place has all sorts of goodies. I’m sure your fish appetite can be settled…since that’s the main part of your growing boy diet,” she jested with a drum of her fingers.

Geo shot her a glance, and the corner of his mouth twitched once to see she was smirking coyly at him, drumming her fingers on the table, “....You have great potential of getting arrested again.”

“What are you going to charge me with, officer?” Sky inquired, “Harassing you with sass?? Dear me, that’s a better charge than the last one. I feel like the other officers would piss themselves because it’s so funny.”

“I might push that to be a law, especially if it’s you,” Geo scoffed, crossing his arms as he shot his eyes to the side. He felt a bubbling sensation at the back of his throat, his cheeks strained from lifting. This woman must have honestly gotten into some fights in prison with the kind of mouth she carried. It was nothing but sass from her every day, and Geo always found himself at wits end to just send her hurtling into the air every time she opened her mouth to retort back to him. 

A courteous waiter arrived to greet them, and Geo sat up a bit more, knowing Sky was still grinning, and looking at him. He greeted them with a generous smile and offered them menus and left. Geo instinctively opened and pushed his face into his menu, looking at the soups they were offering tonight. 

“What do you think of getting?” Geo asked over.

Sky chuckled softly, “I hope you know I’m just teasing.” 

“Uh huh,” Geo rested his chin in hand, scanning meticulously the items presented to him.

She opened up the menu next, “Seaweed noodles, no questions asked.”

“Really?” Geo raised a brow, “That good?”

“Would I ever lie to you?” Sky rested her chin comfortably in her prompted hand, arching a brow to Geo.

“Depends, have you lied to me since we made amends?” Geo chuckled lightly, gesturing two fingers to her, his palm facing upwards.

“Err….” Sky narrowed her eyes to the ceiling, avoiding his gaze, “it might’ve revolved around the one day you tried to cook octopus and I lied saying it was good. But that one isn’t your fault; my brother poisoned the very idea of ever eating octopus again.” Sky looked at him, smiling meekishly.

“And yet you still ate it, even though I could’ve cooked something else,” Geo stated, amused. “True friendship, Summers. Now I will never buy octopus again.”

“Thank you,” she groaned, clutching her stomach. “Honestly, I can’t even look at octopus again after that. I had to bare it when I saw you make it, I didn’t want to impose.”

“Well, don’t worry about it now,” Geo waved his fingers mildly to the side, “Wasn’t as good as I thought it would be.” 

The waiter came back with glasses of water, and Geo ordered their dinner with a side of dumplings. The menus were taken, and at the side, the sound of the grill sizzling made Geo’s mouth water. He wiped the top of his lips with his middle and index finger, and cleared his throat as he looked to Sky again.

“I never asked, but is Beifong taking you to meet with the council members to discuss a plan of action against Amon? Or is it just her and you?”

“It’s just me and her.” Sky responded, sighing in exasperation. “The last time we met with the council, Tarrlok ended up dissuading the other council members. Even Beifong had thought it was inappropriate.” Sky rubbed her temple with her index finger. “I swear…I don’t get him. Regardless, Beifong wants to conduct the plan soon, she says with all that’s happening, she rather have a plan set against him now in case anything happens again.”

Geo felt the roll of boiling rock shifting down his stomach to his legs, heating the base of his feet, “It doesn’t surprise me. Tarrlok is always up to no good.” He faced straightened, “It doesn’t make sense for him to make arrangements, and not go through with....them...”

_“Who is to say, I don’t have your little Summers, too?”_

Geo crossed his arms defensively, and he looked to the table, keeping himself silent for a few seconds before speaking again, “Don’t worry about it now. Just be concerned of keeping Beifong happy.”

Sky blinked, raising a brow at Geo’s reaction, but shrugged, “Fine by me. I’d be the martyr if I could make Beifong happy.”

The food came soon after, and Geo and Sky were preoccupying themselves to eat silently for a few moments, having not eaten since the morning. Sky had not lied after all; the noodles were fulfilling and warm against Geo’s throat, and he felt his body relax to the fact that he didn’t have to cook it this time. As they continued with their meal, Geo wondered why he stopped going out for food, especially with someone to accompany him. But looking at his tracking record of socializing, it would make sense why he wouldn’t. He was not one to talk a lot, but with Sky, it seemed rather second nature to do it...while at the same time he had to watch what he had to say. 

But Tarrlok always seemed like the spark to his fuse, no matter who he was with.

“Mmm…” Sky hummed, slurping the noodles quietly. Geo looked up to her again, seeing she was slightly flushed around her cheeks, probably content with the food, but Geo kept to himself to say anything now. The mere thought of Tarrlok having his way unsettled him, and it was pissing him off further to realize that the man was not even present to make a fuss in Geo’s mind. 

Sky rested her chopsticks on top of the bowl, sighing in satisfaction, “So…did you ever do anything fun like going out….even when you were younger?” Oh jeez. Geo should’ve anticipated it.

“No, I wasn’t outgoing,” Geo answered truthfully, yet a hint of withdrawal rested on his eyes as he looked to her. He remembered she asked something similar once before. “I was preoccupied with other things.”

"I see," Sky tapped her fingers against the table, "I'm guessing that didn't change when you got here in Republic City, huh?"

“You could say that,” Geo mentioned carefully, swallowing his noodles. “What makes you think I’m not from here? Is it instinct to know that visitors from other regions than yours?”

"You told me you moved in with Brent when you had no place to go," Sky reminded, tilting her head. "Could only think of two reasons why a boy in his teens is out in a dangerous city like this....One....his parents were dead, or two, he wanted nothing to do with them. Or you know, three, political refugee, wanting to get in on the gang life...." Sky trailed off, scratching her neck.

Geo stilled, halting his munch as he felt the noodles cold in his throat, and slither unpleasantly through his neck. The seconds ticked uncomfortably by, because the next protruding thought shattered his core, and he felt a small crack ring in his ears. He settled his chopsticks down, and he stopped chewing, the bones of his cheeks protruding in and out. 

“It was complicated,” Geo could only muster himself to say, pushing away the vivid image of the two figures fostering his thoughts.

"Right....my mistake for asking," Sky apologized, looking back down to the bowl of noodles. She resumed eating once more, shutting her eyes as the warm liquid trailed down her throat.

Geo sighed to himself, slouching his shoulders and head a bit, regarding the left noodles he had left, “....It’s not your fault. I just...don’t talk a lot about my past. It’s-“ He stopped himself, running his fingers through his hair and exhaling roughly, “It’s not your fault. You were merely asking a question.”

“A personal question,” Sky reiterated, “I understand, you don’t have to explain a whole life story in one sitting. The past…” She settled her bowl down upon the table and wiped her mouth gently with a napkin. “Is something hard to explain when everyone is so wrapped into the present.”

“Personally...I would rather be wrapped in the present, and the future,” Geo commented next, reaching for his chopsticks again and continuing to slowly eat, “I suppose that’s...an optimistic way to look at it.” He reached for the glass of water, and drank heavily until he reached the bottom with no break in between. He exhaled in relief, and looked to Sky, “Why explain the past, when it holds no meaning to what I’m doing now?”

“No, it’s realistic to think that way,” Sky responded, shrugging indifferently, “everyone is different. So see, it’s nothing important to struggle over.” She picked up the bowl once more, closing her eyes and continued to eat.

Geo quirked his mouth, setting his plate aside, “What did you miss the most....when you were in jail?”

“…….My family,” Sky answered briefly, slowly sipping the remaining broth. The dumplings still hadn’t gone touched on the table as she stabbed one with a chopstick, clearly thinking over the times in jail. “Knowing they’re basically all gone, sort of makes you feel even more alone.”

Geo nodded momentarily, “It makes sense. Is there anyone else from your family around?”

"Not from what the documents said....my mom is gone, brother, dad now too. Only others I can think of are my aunt and uncle, but they must be long gone by now. The records didn't even mention them once..." She lowered her voice, muttering, "...even attending my trial."

Geo lowered his shoulders, rubbing the back of his hand with his fingers, “I see. That’s...unfortunate. Sorry for asking. It doesn’t seem fair to me to probe you with questions if you can’t ask me.”

Sky shrugged, munching on the dumpling, “At least we’re making conversation, even if it’s just from one side.”

“Heh...it’s funny....thinking about it,” Geo scoffed lightly, looking to a painting resting at their side of the wall. 

Sky gave a questioning look, arching a brow as she devoured the dumpling, “What is?”

“How we just...talk now, compared to how we started,” Geo shrugged. “But I’m guessing, that’s how friends start out, right?” Sky stared at him for a few moments, swallowing the dumpling.

She blinked before a small smile gave way upon her lips, "Yeah.”

“So, I suppose this is a good time as any...” Geo cleared his throat, and rolled his eyes hastily while rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry for....acting like a jerk when you metalbended. I’m pretty sure if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be able to enjoy a meal right now.”

“Hmph, at least you’re apologizing for it now.” Sky noted, popping another dumpling into her mouth, chewing slowly. “Thank you for that, though, if you didn’t catch me when I tried to escape…” She exhaled, reaching for her cup of water, sipping slowly, “I pretty sure you would’ve hated me for eternity for that…”

“Perhaps, but now we’ll never know,” Geo leaned his back against the wall beside, extending his left leg out a bit underneath their table, “And I’d like to keep it that way. I would rather have Beifong deal with you if I wasn’t around though, than...Tarrlok. Man gets on my nerves.”

Sky remained quiet from the statement, munching slowly on her noodles before swallowing, sighing softly. "Geo, do you know what Tarrlok has in mind....if I complete this task...?" 

"What do you mean?" Geo looked to her directly.

"I mean, I can have my freedom after this...but...does that come with a price? Do I have to serve somewhere like the cops, or am I just going to be slaved off somewhere else in the sense that I have to work for the rest of my life doing something I didn't want?" Sky drummed her fingers against the table. "I've been wondering if being free is even worth it at this point."

Geo shook his head, and he had to reply to her in honesty, even though it probably wouldn’t sound good, “I’m not sure. From my understanding, they guaranteed your freedom, but if there is any fine print, I haven’t been able to see anything about it.” He sighed, “The last thing I want is for Tarrlok to take advantage of you. He seems to try to doing that to everyone.”

“Oh boy,” Sky drawled, sipping the last of the broth, “can’t wait, he’ll be trying to take over the entire police force next.” Sky lowered the bowl onto the table, sighing softly. “And that is a scary thought.”

“He won’t get his way. I won’t let him,” Geo shook his head, resting his arms on the table again, his fingers curling into his fists. “I don’t know what he’s up to, but maybe it will all catch up to him in the end.”

Sky nodded gently, sighing and sipped her water, “He’s a corrupt politician, don’t worry, he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“You think so?” Geo asked once more, gaining a stern look from Sky.

“I know so.”


	17. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeezes chrimeny. 
> 
> It took me the entire month to take out this chapter, and I am baffled by the chain of events that continued to screw me over as the days progressed. I know it's been a long wait, but I hope you enjoy this part nonetheless. My co-author was also having problems with her internet connection, so that kind of backtracked us. Either way, I'm satisfied with taking this out before the month was over. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, and to those who don't celebrate it, totally eat lots of candy. Get those cavities, because we all deserve them equally. See you guys later, and be safe!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys~

The sun was warm, that even beneath closed eyelids, Geo could see the radiant oranges and yellow hues cross the sky, and fill his morning with something he was unfamiliarly used to: change. How he hated it, how he loathed it back in the day, and he wanted to suffocate it away with pounds and tons of gravel. And now, funny enough he welcomed it, and wondered: _What will today bring me?_

As if he always lived so optimistically, as if nothing has changed _at all._

His revealing, chocolate spheres sharpened to clarify the blurry ceiling, and they traveled up with his body when he sat. He yawned heavily, rubbing his face with tactful fingers to clear his eyes and thoughts. His fingers reached back and began to grind their tips along the back of his head, and he mumbled to himself that maybe he needed a haircut soon. He swung his legs over the side of the couch, and his eyes lifted to not find an empty bed, but the back of Sky’s slumbering body. Her body rose and dropped like the sight of a decreased heartbeat, but beneath even that, Geo knew a heart like his manifested within her, because she too was a human being. 

She seemed asleep, and Geo did not want to stir her to get up yet. The clock above signaled it was six, so they were to head to the Station soon if they did not want awaken the eruption settled in Beifong. 

Skillfully quiet, Geo stood and walked his way calmly to the bathroom with clean clothes from his room. He turned on the water, thought for a moment, but closed the door with absolute trust. He undressed and stepped gladly into the warm water, silencing his judgments for once as he welcomed the water to fully clean him, and drain away his miseries and doubts. He ran his fingers fully through his hair, making sure he conquered every spot before rinsing himself off. Once he was done Geo felt his body rejuvenated, even when he was standing positively naked, letting the last drops of his wet hair run down his muscled back. 

He stepped out, dried and dressed himself properly for work. Brushing his teeth, he looked into the simple, square-framed mirror, tilting his head at the odd appearance before him. No longer was he staring at a pair of cold eyes, and this unrecognizable man was leaning forward to brush his teeth rather than standing straight up like a metal pole was stuck up in his ass. The dark circles were not as striking as before, and his knuckles were fully recovered from any marks, blisters or any form of violence. Geo was a completely different person, even if it was faint.

Walking back down the hallway, Geo entered to the space of the joined living room and kitchen, seeing Sky was sitting up, and again her monster of hair sticking out in different places. She yawned loudly and slumped her face into the blanket in her hands, but parted from it once she was done. She blinked wearily, but once her eyes landed to Geo, he crossed his arms, arching a mocking brow.

“Someone is finally awake,” Geo commented casually, walking to the bag at the edge of the couch and picking it up to prepare extra clothes when he got out of work.

“Shut up,” Sky mumbled, now waking herself up as she stood.

“How many eggs would you like?” he asked when he motioned his feet to the kitchen. He turned on the stove, and began to rummage the fridge for whatever they seemed to have left since last night. Six eggs, some milk and meat, not much. 

“Two eggs are good,” she answered.

“You know our deal,” Geo pulled out with a hum, making Sky groan as she kicked the covers off, her head rolling to the side as she stood lazily up.

“Yeah yeah....get dressed before I eat,” she disdainfully answered, making Geo grin faintly. She was soon locked in the bathroom, showering from the sound of the running water not too long after and giving Geo enough time to properly make them a breakfast meal. The sizzling was muffled in his drums as his mind began to trickle to the drain of what was expected at work today. No news of Hughs, no news of Tarrlok, no news of Brent and no news of Amon…A little unsettling, but maybe something could turn up today.

Mindlessly he began to cook some fish leftovers, and served it onto the plates for him and Sky to enjoy. His mind rested back in the present once Sky was out from the bathroom. She somewhat stabilized her wild strands, and was dressed in her clean clothes Geo had washed yesterday in the night. 

“Mmmm, hopefully it tastes as good as it smells,” Sky commented with a glance over. 

“See for yourself,” Geo took a bite of his meal. She stretched and took the seat on the counter next to him, and the two began to eat with two glasses of water. 

“Yeah, pretty good,” Sky hummed in delight.

“Did you sleep well?” he questioned.

“I did...had a really weird dream though,” Sky admitted. Geo raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? What was it about?” 

She shrugged, taking a slow sip, “Something about someone turning into a hog monkey, and stealing everyone’s clothes. Then I woke up.”

“That sounds like an adventure, Summers. I’m kind of jealous.”

“Oh, you should be,” Sky joked, “I had a swinging time.” Geo groaned briefly of the horrible pun, and began to clean their plates once they were done eating. He pushed the fruit basket near her, and Sky gladly took an apple. Her lively eyes looked over to the clock, and then steadied back on Geo. 

“We’ll be leaving in a bit,” Geo nodded, “Just mentally prepare yourself for Beifong today.”

“This time, I want to actually walk out of training without my legs wanting to fall off,” Sky retorted with a smirk. She continued eating, generally glancing up Geo before returning to her apple. “Hopefully today will be a bit easier...or at least different.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Geo looked to Sky with a slight smile. Soon, the pair of misfits were gathering their things to head out, and were soon meeting the hallway of the apartment complex once Geo locked the door. 

“So, how did you meet Beifong, since we’re already talking about her?” Sky asked as they walked down the stairs.

“Could’ve met in better circumstances,” Geo admitted, though withdrew to say anything else. “You?”

“Oh…you know….” Sky waved a hand as she walked out of the held door for her, “Could’ve met in better circumstances, too.” The city was buoyant today, with Satomobiles cruising and rushing along the streets and many pedestrians occupying the sidewalks. Geo pushed his free hand into his back pocket, his hair swaying across his forehead with the other palm clutching his duffle bag. Sky remained at his side as they shared a glance, and it was there he could tell her attitude also held a change. 

She seemed calmer walking down the public street now, with a soft demeanor resting on her previous, hardened face. She looked…normal again. There was a concrete friendship between the two now, something Geo could only dream would happen. Tasked to keep an eye on her, it ended up appreciating Sky being here to give him a form of company. To make him realize things he never knew he could share with someone else. Although, he was not fully open to her, he felt comfortable walking and talking with her. Even with the constant sarcasm that was increasing tenfold per week. 

Finally, the two reached the police station, entering the lobby. Although, Geo was quickly met with the calling of his name. His eyes directed to the side, catching sight of his team already prepared. Zuriel, Ruben and Serge stopped talking amongst themselves, though they held a retained look on their face. Kai was preoccupied with his thoughts, but his attention directed to the approaching Geo, expressionless. Luo, Fauna and Terra stood in front, with Terra beckoning Geo to come forward. He did so, Sky trailing behind.

“Did something come up?” Geo questioned, slipping on his gloves from his duffle bag. His eyes looked among the group, but no one was willing to say anything, much less look at him more than two seconds. He looked to Terra instead, who swallowed and nodded.

“We got intel that a raid recently occurred in the Triple-Tirad district. Beifong wants us to handle the situation,” she explained. 

“Anything Equalist related?” Sky asked next.

“We’re not sure, but we know it has to do with illegal shipments,” Terra added with arms crossed.

“….Where’s Caser?” Geo narrowed his eyes among the group, but they fell upon the hands of Fauna, who was holding a piece of paper. Silence extended among the group, but Fauna made her way to stand next to Terra, and handed Geo the neatly, folded parchment. Geo scanned her attitude, but he already knew by her oddly withdrawn shoulders what had occurred when he took it from her without opening it. 

“What is it?” Sky asked when she saw Geo not bothering to open it properly.

“Caser resigned,” Geo sternly replied lowly. What the hell was going on? Hughs, now Caser? “Did he not give a reason?”

“We found it in his locker. It was wide open, with this,” Fauna handed over a second piece of paper, that seemed to be hastily written. Geo took it, and his eyes scanned the poorly scratched “ _Sorry_ ” on it. Geo crunched the paper in his palm, stuffing it in his back pocket. He mulled over the other parchment, and tried his best to not crush it in his palm. 

“Where is Beifong?” Geo tried to not command. 

“Geo, she’s over there,” Sky jabbed gently at his arm with her elbow. His eyes loomed over the lobby of the station, seeing she was being accompanied by Tenzin, and Korra’s name being brought up in the conversation. Beifong seemed fed up with whatever Tenzin was trying to defend about her, and the monk was trying his best to not animate his arms so much. 

“Follow me,” Geo gestured the paper to Sky, “The rest of you wait.” Terra nodded, and the entire group watched him make his way to the duo that was unaware of his approach.

“That’s…unfortunate,” Sky added quietly, quirking her mouth.

“This is unbelievable,” Geo gritted his teeth. His footsteps got louder, and grabbed hold of Beifong and Tenzin’s attention to look over.

“Geo, good morning to you,” Tenzin began with a cleared throat and more pacified posture. Geo stood in front of the two, and his hand flicked forward, aiming the paper to Beifong. She looked up at him, then to the declaration to take it from his hands. She opened it when she realized Geo was not going to say anything until she did.

“He resigned?” Beifong asked with an angry sigh. “What is the meaning of this, Roman?”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be giving it to you, Beifong,” Geo defended, his hands on his hips. “I need an investigation on it, since you want me to take care of the property you assigned us to inspect.” 

“You think he left involuntarily?” Beifong raised a brow.

“That’s exactly my point,” Geo affirmed with a strong nod. “I have known Caser for three years. If he planned to chicken out he would have given me a reason.”

“I’ll look into it,” Beifong resolved with a secure tone and stare to match. 

“I’ll leave Sky in your care for her safety if something unexpected were to arise,” Geo added next.

“Leave her to me,” Tenzin stepped forward, placing a hand on Sky’s shoulder. Sky looked to him, but turned her eyes to Geo who agreed of the decision. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Geo replied. Sky waited for a second, but obliged to his order, and watched him head back to his group. The small note in his pocket burned past the fabric and onto his skin, a small token of betrayal lodged in the base of his throat. There had to be some sort of reason why he hadn’t been told…

“Let’s go,” Geo ordered, beckoning the remainder of his team to follow him into the metal hallway. Geo strolled in front, with Terra, Serge and Fauna second, and the others behind. “He told no one?” he asked stonily. 

“Ruben found the note,” Serge confessed. Geo finally reached the door to the garage. 

He paused, however, and gazed back to his team with a precedent, subtle glare, “This doesn’t get out, understood? I don’t like what’s going on but I don’t want none of it spreading like wildfire. If you’re planning to resign, you might as well head back the way we came from.”

Ruben and Kai exchanged glances from the back, but did nothing but stare forward, awaiting Geo’s order. Luo, Zuriel and Fauna simply shook their heads, and the silence ended with Terra and Serge advancing a bit in their posture.

“Whenever you’re ready, Geo,” Terra comforted with a confident smile. 

Geo exhaled silently, looked among the group one last time, and opened the door, “Let’s move.”

LATER:

The location of the raid was on the other side of town, in the outskirts of the city where polluted steam and lesser rooftops harbored wired poles. Getting out of the Satomobile, Geo intently examined the warehouses, but already seeing only one was in working commission from the sound of rattles and trolleys being moved.

“Secure the back,” Geo whispered as he led Terra, Fauna and Luo in the front metal gates. Zuriel and Serge took to the sides while Kai and Ruben motioned and snuck over to the back wall. 

“Everyone is in positon,” Fauna replied as she pushed the warrant of the warehouse in her pocket. 

“There’s commotion inside,” Terra concentrated her hand against the ground, able to penetrate the metal floor of the building. “At most, fifteen.” Geo motioned his hand, indicating the number to Zuriel who copied, and passed the message to Kai who was on the other end. 

The others waited as Ruben and Kai settled their feet against the ground, and clamped their hands onto the metal, heavy sheet. With a tug down, they tore down the wall, automatically gaining attention from the inhabitants inside. Once the sound of crackling electricity emerged, Terra and Luo slammed the door of the front, with Geo and Fauna rushing and sending a wave of rock to drown and trap the skilled Equalists too slow to dodge. The blue lighting engulfed and bathed the shadow of the spacious room, but Geo was determined for his entire team to go unscathed. 

Geo threw his arms in front, and slammed a rock wall forward to separate the large group. Once they dispersed in halves, Ruben and Kai unleashed their metal whips, and tied three men down against the metal railing of a platform. They leapt over the apprehended fugitives, and began to aid Luo who was taking two Equalist on her own, and the three easily trapping them to the ground. 

Serge and Terra worked back to back, Serge tossing unsettled waves of rock while Terra commanded and propelled boulders across the air, catching four in total before Fauna was able to tower the fifth in a coned seal. With five left, Geo skillfully dodged the approaching bolts, side stepping and ducking away from the jabbing fingertips. He sent a flying kick to a masked female, Serge easily trapping her in his grip and locking her calves into the ground along with her arms. With four left, Geo was aided with Ruben and Kai, the two large men provided the strength Geo was lacking in pinning the last few against the metal walls of the warehouse. 

“Geo!” Terra shouted, and Geo whirled his head to see Fauna was pointing upwards. An opened hatch framed a blurred, running figure, and the sound of a propelled engine drew out and vanished into the sky, away from prying eyes.

“Damn, one got away?” Kai exhaled.

“We’ll investigate who it was once we interrogate everyone here,” Geo rubbed his knuckles, “tie them up, carefully.” The group reassembled to follow his order while Geo, Fauna and Ruben began to open the crates sealed tightly that seemed to be ready to ship.

“More of those gloves of theirs,” Ruben picked up one, beginning to examine it curiously, “Someone must manufacture them in the city, if they’re this developed.”

“We just have to find out where,” Geo agreed with a nod, closing his crate after inspecting a glove himself. 

“A successful raid to me,” Fauna took out a notepad, and began to write down the numbers on each of the crates. 

After a thorough search of the warehouse, and another Satomobile radioed to escort the fugitives, the shipments of weapons were being handled by Kai, while Ruben began to pile them up in an arrived van of the police department. Geo, Zuriel and Fauna cleared most of the interior of the warehouse, but Geo was relieved yet suspicious to see nothing else was hidden or left behind. 

“Anything unusual?” Serge asked while following Geo by his side.

“No, everything is checked out. I need to know if any vehicles were headed in this direction though, to pick up the cargo of the gloves. If the delivery was not to be made to the outskirts, then it must be somewhere well hidden in the city.”

“This place didn’t seem like a permanent stay. More like a swap and go deal,” Serge added. “Does the place have an owner?”

“Fauna gained a full report: no one owns it. The previous owner was Hiroshi Sato,” Geo rubbed his chin. “But it’s unlikely that he would be involved in any of this.” And yet….Geo’s stomach was being rung in an uncomfortable manner. Perhaps it was just Sato’s character that was throwing him off. An ordinary yet unusual character for a man. He still hasn’t heard a word from him, but should he?

“Well, either way looks like we won this one, Mole,” Serge rubbed a finger below his nose, smirking.

“Seems like it, but it’s best to not feel cocky about it either,” Geo advised.

“Cheer up, jeezes Geo, you’re stiff as a board,” Serge sighed, patting his friend’s back firmly.

“I like to be that way, thank you,” Geo replied with a scoff.

“Say…..about Caser….” Serge started as he and Geo were at the front of the building, looking to see Kai shutting down the metal door and hitting the side of the van for it to take off. The sirens of police approached the city, with Fauna scribbling her report with Terra and Ruben’s help with the minor details. Luo in the meantime was sitting by the metal railing near him and Serge, but seemed disinterested in their conversation. Her arms laid on her bent, constricting knees, her fingers dangling uselessly like a puppet with no strings. 

“Yeah?” Geo crossed his arms, exhaling the pent-up exhaustion through his nostrils. 

“What are you thinking of that whole situation?” Serge rested his gloved palms onto the top railing, his leg extending back for a stretch.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think about it, Serge,” Geo chose his words carefully, “the idea of losing two of my teammates was not something I ever thought of planning, much less it being Caser who never leaves Ruben and Kai’s side.”

“And Hughs?” Serge paused, his hand scratching the back of his neck, “Do you think…he gave up the entire hope of bending?”

“I don’t know,” Geo quickly cut in, looking to Serge, “I can’t say. Perhaps he was being genuinely honest of moving on. There didn’t seem to be another motive.”

“…What about your gut?” Serge watched him carefully, “What does it tell you?” Geo said nothing.

Soon after the clearance of the building, and locking it up with metal binds marking an “X” in the front for further inspecting of Beifong’s team, Geo was relieved once they got in the Satomobiles. The distraction of the road was perfect for him, Serge taking the seat beside him while Zuriel tried to crack jokes to Luo and Terra who sat with him in the back. Terra gave the occasional chuckle here and there, though Luo seemed a bit more distant as she looked out of the window to the passing structures. 

Geo watched her carefully on the rear-view mirror, as he always did observe her when she seemed preoccupied with the silent war resting in her eyes. She was much made of stone as Geo, rarely spoke a word but only when he was included in the room. She hardly opened up to anyone that Geo had to visibly look at her record to know about her when she was being recruited in his team. Having lost a young brother, he could only speculate that’s what traumatized her from speaking ever again. However, she wasn’t the only one exposed to some form of life-changing event. Not that it defined you as a person, but it helped Geo relate to them in a way. Like the way he was able to relate to Sky.

Thoughts driven and turning at the right, Sky’s dilemma was something to consider, and be wary of. The conclusion of her freedom was something Geo should really ask about; when he got to the station, it could be something he could discuss with Beifong alone. Tarrlok’s image resurfaced with a bubbling vigor that Geo did not want to deal with today, and made it clear to himself he wouldn’t. Tarrlok should be the least of his worries.

“What the hell is going on?” Terra stated, and Geo was yanked from his mental images. He slowed the car to a stop, everyone looking out the windshield to see that the alleyway for the cars was blocked with a wave of photographers and reporters. Geo turned off the car, parking it near the sidewalk of the street instead, and looking in the mirror to see the other car behind them do the same. 

“Hopefully it’s not an emergency,” Serge announced, quickly taking off his belt and stepping outside. Geo watched him, but copied hesitantly and waited for Terra, Zuriel and Luo to climb out. However, once his door slammed closed, and his body motioned over to face the front of the station, the swarm of lights exploded about. 

Terra stood protectively at his side, “Kai, Ruben!” The whole chain of paparazzi nearly rammed into Geo and Terra, but once Geo realized all the questions were pointed to him, he felt the sickening inhalation of pressure and weight beginning to suffocate him. The microphones spat out pure interrogation, Kai swiftly ducking his head down and Ruben pushing his way in front to help Geo walk through. His entire fleet began to make a barrier, Kai preventing his head from lifting to give satisfaction to the thousands of flashes erupting like deranged fireworks.

“Roman!! In what way do your concerns sway in the declaration of Benders versus Equalists!?”

“Is it true you infiltrated a warehouse of Equalists?!”

“What secrets can you tell us of what Amon is planning next?!”

“Do you find Amon’s words a concern for worry?”

“Is it true you punched Tarrlok?!”

“MOVE!” Kai shouted, nearly exploding Geo’s eardrum. 

“Are you in motives with the Equalists?!” 

“Why are you fighting against what you believe in, Geo Roman!?” Literally tossed inside the building, Geo stumbled, and found Terra hugging his arm tightly and Ruben patting his back on the other side. Geo looked back to see a tall-enough slab of rock preventing entry to the non-bender reporters…but that’s not what upset Geo the most. 

His eyes lifted to look among the station, and all eyes were glued and targeted on him and his team. The constant chatter of questions were muffled by the barrier, but even then, Geo knew what they were all asking about. Heavy and utter horrendous silence filled the lobby, and Geo had no place to hide.

“What was that?” Zuriel asked shakily, rubbing his own arm, “They nearly cut my head off.”

“Geo…?” The noises set around were disoriented and breaking, “GEO!”

He wasted no time in walking quickly away, cutting into the hallway with his footsteps harsh and angry. His hands turned to heavy fists, the bashing of words and questions slamming against the very bones of his skull. His head hunched and the nervous sweat swam down the back of his neck, making his shirt unbearably uncomfortable to wear. He needed to let out the heat, the steam. He needed to do it now before he broke. 

He swiftly regained his duffle bag from the garage that he had left earlier, and was glad he didn’t take it with him in the Satomobile. He proceeded his way angrily, determinedly into the Training Grounds at the end of the hallway, and was too enthusiastic of nearly ripping off his shirt. He impatiently fumbled and tossed his boots aside with his socks, his shirt sprawled on the ground by his bag, Geo not even bothering to keep it clean. His hand gripped the thick covering of cloth, and his digits yanked it off the metal sheet that had been left untouched for so many weeks, and yet had not collected dust. The sleek surface mocked and shined confidently unchallenged.

Not pondering for a second, he positioned himself in front of it, the rocks and pebbles gripping his ankles and bones as he began to slam his fists against the metal plate, yelling at every harsh punch he threw. His hair swayed vigorously on top of his head as he continued to throw his aggravation forward, his eyes shutting as he began to feel the stinging pain among his well-kept knuckles. He quickly withdrew his hands, bolting his eyes open to inspect the early damage. They were already bruising.

“Why won’t you bend?!” Geo shouted angrily, punching among the metal plate again, seething at every strike, the sweat flying off his forehead and temples. Geo’s heavy concentration was interrupted at the sound of an opening door, and Geo automatically sensed it was Serge. Before Serge could take another step inside, Geo sharply turned.

“Leave!” Geo demanded furiously, his eyes flaring open at the stunned Serge who staggered on his step.

“G-Geo-“ Serge started.

“GET OUT!” Geo blared openly at the top of his lungs, feeling the red sting in his windpipe. Serge’s face paled as he quickly backed out of the room, missing the door handle once before clutching it the second time. The door slammed closed, erupting the entire exterior of Geo’s skin. Nevertheless, he turned back to the metal plate, and continued to ruthlessly smash his fists against it in order to prove himself differently.

Despite knowing how to bend his way out of trouble he was still vulnerable to everything around him, to words that continued to slash his insecurity one by one, bit by bit as his glass walls began to crush within themselves. The cruel world outside was knocking and bashing its way in...And he had no idea how to stop it. No matter how many times he dusked up rock walls, they seemed to be disintegrating the moment they formed. He shut his eyes closed, trying to prevent from seeing the words that could damage him...yet he could hear everything exploding around him.

The metal sheet was a catalyst for his emotions, a stabilizer when things like this occurred, when his feelings began to fully emerge from the shell he has tried to build for himself. He shouldn’t have stopped before, he shouldn’t have opened himself to feel whatever was configuring within himself. He shouldn’t have let himself get attached to Sky the way he did.

How could he have the audacity to feel, why should he if all it brought was stress and pain and misery? He had no place to put them now. They didn’t seem to be sticking to the plate no matter how much he punched it endlessly. It was all erupting inside his mind, drowning his senses that could no longer numb. He felt the pain all too well and tenfold, like it was gripping the outer edges of his skin, and ripping himself apart. It was like he was ten years old again. 

The door opened once more as Geo snapped his face back, his mouth opened and ready to yell...until he saw who it was. His face went pale as Sky stepped in, her eyes lingering to him. His body straightened up somewhat, his head still hunched with his bangs over the top of his eyes. He slowly looked away, gritting his teeth beneath his mouth, shivering at the rivers of sweat running down his face. There was tense silence, but Sky did not make a move. She merely stood there, firm on her structure and form…far more well-kept than Geo was. 

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Geo replied softly but able enough for Sky to hear. He avoided her gaze, looking to the ground, still presenting his front to her from the yards away. At that, Sky began to walk forward, and the more she approached, the tenser Geo got. He did not have the willpower to send a rolling boulder in her direction, and when she was finally standing in front of him, same height, he scoffed lightly.

“Geo...” Sky steely replied and glanced over to the metal plate then to him, examining his hands. They had taken some damage, red droplets painting to the ground, small rivers running along the buds of his digits. “Geo, you have to stop doing this, look at what you're doing to yourself.”

Geo found it the worst time to make a joke, “I’ve endured far worse,” he said anyways. Sky’s hands reached, and Geo could see from the tips of his bangs her palm reaching into her pocket, and grabbing out a roll of gauze. She got closer, and when she gripped his wrist, Geo froze, his eyes snapping fully open and shooting to stare at Sky directly. Her eyes had stormed to a calm atmosphere, then they went down, and began to wrap his knuckles in the roll of cloth she had kept handy. 

Without a word but a reassured stare, Sky began to delicately wrap the gauze around the base of his fingers and the top square of his large palms. He thought better than to pull away his hands back…but let Sky retrieve whatever dignity he had left. Finally, after wrapping both hands protectively, despite the small blobs of blood seeping through, she let go. Geo let his arms fall at his sides.

“There, better,” Sky announced calmly, putting away whatever she had left of her material inside.

“Thank you,” Geo swallowed, almost unable to reply back coherently.

“Why do you keep punching it, Geo?” Sky requested, her eyes motioning to the muddily, red-stained plate then back to him.

Geo swallowed again, this time more visibly, the edges of his fingers twitching, “…It’s hard to explain.”

Her sky eyes narrowed in suspicion, “Geo...don't punish yourself for what's going on. I mean...we can't control everything…” 

“It’s not that,” Geo cut in.

“Then what is it?” Sky tried again, displaying Geo’s injured hand with an extension of her fingertips, “If you continue to let your emotions be bottled up….it will overfill.” 

Geo gritted his teeth, “…I can’t tell you.”

“You can’t…tell me?” Sky copied with a slight edge. She seemed a bit offended, “Then, if you can’t tell me, why not tell someone else? Terra, Serge?”

“I can’t….tell anyone,” Geo rephrased, his chest rattling and quaking, “That’s all I can say.”

“Okay…” Sky sounded like she was sighing in defeat, but Geo found it better than to have an argument of sorts. 

“Do you have everything?” Geo asked, kneeling to his boots and slipping on his socks, tying the leather over them. 

“Yes,” Sky nodded gently. “Are we leaving already?” 

Geo slipped on his shirt, pushing his gloves in his bag and hanging it over his shoulder, “Yes, we’re leaving.” He absolutely couldn’t stand being here any longer. He would rather have Beifong yell at him tomorrow. 

“What about your team?” Sky asked.

“Terra will take care of it,” Geo replied, and began to lead to the door. Sky followed suite, pausing at the door for Geo to take a breath, and then headed into the metal-barricaded hallway. 

The lobby had calmed down considerably, the rock wall removed with some officers now standing attentively outside the doors and pillars. The murmuring of the people inside continued, Geo inattentive to their possible chatter about him. The duo headed over to the front desk of the room where the receptionist Lock was arranging the paperwork Fauna must have given him. 

He rubbed his knuckles awkwardly, “Lock.”

“Yes, Mr. Roman?” the older man replied, straightening up in his posture. 

“Can you inform Beifong and Terra that I stepped out early with Sky today?” he asked. 

“Will do, Mr. Roman,” Lock saluted with a finger. “Ms. Summers, have a good night as well.”

“You too,” Sky smiled gently, giving a small wave. The two began to make their way out of the Police Station without sharing a glance with anyone, and stepping into the mildly cold afternoon that was emerging upon Republic City. 

The sky was cloudless, yet harmoniously kinder to the mountains in the far distance. The pedestrians were softly chattering this time of the evening, with only several Satomobiles dashing back and forth to make deliveries while others were walking for a pleasant stride. The restaurants were heavily bustling with movement. 

The pair was relatively quiet, Geo able to feel Sky occasionally glancing over to him. She was respecting his privacy, but Geo knew she was just at a loss of words of what to say to him. She adjusted her jacket around her, and cleared her throat. 

“Did...did you hear that Beifong's going to try to keep the Pro-Bending finals open...despite all that's going on?” 

Geo looked over with a raised brow, “What’s going on there?”

“Amon threatened to infiltrate the stadium, and punish the benders of the tournament in the radio earlier.” Geo narrowed his eyes slightly; explains why the whole swarm of paparazzi was bringing him up so suddenly. But that still didn’t explain why they would bother him…why him? Out of everyone in Republic City….Geo seemed to be the least likely candidate to have a story to share…

He shook his head, letting his dufflebag hang from his grip, hitting the side of his knee here and there, “Beifong must be going insane if she tries to do that. People will be injured no doubt.” 

Sky's face dropped visibly, pouting slightly at the response, “Right…” She crossed her arms on her chest, but Geo was quite relieved to see they were walking up the street to his apartment now. Geo opened the glass door for Sky as she headed in. He followed behind her as they walked up the steps. Maybe…inside…he could…

As they reached the top step, Geo stopped and Sky turned to look at him, “Sky….”

“Yeah?” Sky blinked, tilting her head.

“Thank you…” he replied softly. 

Sky smiled gently as he lifted his gaze to her, “…You’re welcome.” Geo lifted his free, bruised hand, and he enlaced it around Sky’s. She blinked at his action, but when he gently pulled her to him, she instinctively looked directly at him with a stunned face. 

His throat lurched, and he gave her hand a squeeze, “….I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Sky began…..when suddenly a crash came from down the hall. Geo and Sky quickly pulled apart, and were only met with deadly silence. “What...what was that?” Sky whispered.

Geo’s eyes widened, “Shit. Stay here!” He sprinted down the row of doors until he arrived to his. He let his bag drop and he lifted his foot, kicking his door once, twice, and finally down. Inside, the whole carpet floor was rummaged with paper and pulled out drawers, the bed and couch completely dismantled. The two figures inside shot their goggled-eyes upwards, and in one of their hands was a piece of wooden board, the other holding a file. 

Geo sprinted in as he dodged a coming glove, catching the wrist as he smashed it against the edge of the kitchen counter, shattering the energy, circuit orb. He felt a sudden jab at his side, and he met the ground far too rapidly. He quickly rolled out of the way of the slamming leg, and he kneeled to grip one Equalist trying to swing his ankle around. Geo locked his fingers into him, and he swung the enemy across the room, making the thin man smash against the patio doors. 

“Ahh!” Geo shouted in agony, feeling the electric shock stab against his chest. His eyes shut swiftly closed, and he stumbled from the harsh kick of the second Equalist. He crashed against the broken border of his door, Sky’s hands and arms catching his upper body before his head could hit the ground in the hallway. Geo’s rolling eyes flickered to stay awake, but they bolted open to see the second Equalist leaping through the patio, escaping.

Geo winced and grunted, hunching over as he gripped his chest, breathing heavily and raggedly. Sky helped him to his feet, her eyes swiftly maneuvering around the apartment.

“Geo! Are you alright?” Sky picked up his head, worried.

Geo looked to her....and his eyes widened, “Sky!” He stumbled away from her grasp, and he fell hard on his knees, tossing against the tossed blankets and ripped pillows. His arms scrambled toward the wooden floor, the cold air of the broken windows roaring against him. The horror was all too great when he saw the missing board….and Sky’s papers gone.

“Damn it,” Geo seethed, gripping his chest and abdomen, coughing harshly of the series of blows moments prior. 

“Geo-“ Sky hurried, but the horrid face of realization also seeped onto her expression, and her mouth clamped shut. One hand rested on the wall for support, but then her cobalt eyes shot to Geo, “What’s going to happen?”

“You need to get Beifong, quickly!” Geo gasped out, shaking his head urgently. “You’re not safe here! Hurry!”

“Geo, what's going to happen?” she demanded, “What’s going to happen to you?!”

Geo could feel his blood turn ice, clogging up his lungs, not letting him breathe. His feet were stone, unable to stand, “It doesn’t matter what happens to me. You have to be safe, it is my mission that happens. Beifong will keep you safe.” 

Sky's eyes widen, the surfaces watering and her arms trembling to make a motion to him, “B-But-“

“GO!” Geo roared demanded, but he did not dare to look at her leave. All he heard was Sky’s dashing steps out of the apartment, down the staircase….and gone.

The cold air whisked into the room, but Geo did not move to the bed, or grab the blanket nearby. He simply sat there, trying to not let his body limp. He could no longer feel his bruised hands, and only able to linger around the force of bolts that continued to reside in his body.

If only he had turned in those papers, she wouldn’t be in danger...if only he had done what was asked of him. This new experience, this idea of having a friend, someone he could talk to, relate to, joke with….that all ended in the moment he put those papers in that floor.

The room had turned into an abyss of darkness, his eyes adjusting to looking at the floor clearly. He tried to breathe easy, but the accelerating storm of disappointment was now washing over him. He knew he had failed, he knew he had endangered his friend for selfish reasons to keep her around, so he wouldn’t be alone or contained in his apartment on his own. He cared too much, sympathized and understood. 

He had run out of track to run, out of ground and earth to make his walls. 

He had run out of excuses the moment Beifong’s squad came to his apartment, and he did not dare pick up his head to answer Beifong’s demanding questions. 

 

He ran out of time the moment the handcuffs snapped onto his wrists.

He lost all reason when he was charged with hindering and violating official documentation of a crime. 

He lost all endurance the moment his badge was removed from his chest.

 

He lost all promise of a future, and was once again stuck in his felonious, prison past.


	18. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..........I for one hate Finals, don’t you?
> 
> I knew I was going to be late for this one, but Geo always seems to have the worst of luck when it comes to writing. But, I am QUITE glad to be able to publish this chapter (with the help of my awesome co-writer, Road yo). Consider it as a gift for the holidays. We will try to take out another by the end of the month, but.....EHHHHHHHHHHH, don’t quote me on that. 
> 
> School is done, but I am planning on working on a project during my break, and I also plan to visit the lady of my life. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, critiques, feel free to leave your mark on this latest chapter, aye mate??
> 
> Happy Holidays. Bye 2015, I won’t miss you. Get out of here.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys
> 
> P.S. I /really/ hate Finals.

TENZIN'S POV  
FFW:

Today was Geo’s trial.

“How is she, Tenzin?” The air was clear as purified water, with the clouds fluffed and tender in the skies. The city in the distance was somber on its own island, from the way Tenzin watched it from his own land. All the mayhem that was ensuing, but the tranquility of the air was a nice change today. Question was, how long was it going to last?

Beside the noble airbender, the stern, inflexible Chief of Police made a disgruntled movement with her shoulders, catching Tenzin’s eye. Her gray irises held a stone color, but within them Tenzin could see the small speck of doubt she had collected from those many days ago. He couldn’t quite believe it himself, but Geo Roman was someone Tenzin himself would fully trust with his family. Yet, with all the charges Beifong put against him, Tenzin remained unchanged of Geo’s footing. Maybe…maybe he was in jail for the right reasons. But that did not stop the law from being the law.

Beifong was none too happy to put her higher ranks in a cell, and she was blunt on not wanting to discuss it with Tenzin no matter how many times he tried to move the conversation to the younger man. He was prohibited any visits, but Tenzin felt Beifong merely slayed that onto him as personal punishment for disobeying her. Geo was a man that needed communication to keep himself afloat, and he was not sure if Beifong saw that as a necessity. All efforts to see Geo himself were shut down.

“Sky has been quiet since she has arrived; she prefers not to leave the room, however many times Pema or the Air Acolytes has tried asking her to come out.” Beifong did not answer back, but Tenzin could not hide the bubbling of his comments any longer, “Lin, don't you think that she might be just as affected by all of this as you and your team are? No one knew this would've happened and now that is has happened, the Equalists has some very valuable documents about her. She's probably as worried, stressed, and concerned by this all just as much as you are.”

Lin avoided his gaze, “I realize this Tenzin, and that's why Roman was supposed to deliver them to me personally. I must uphold the rules of Republic City.”

“Even with all of this madness going on?” Tenzin demanded.

Lin narrowed her eyes, her lips pursing to an annoyed line, “Enough of this, the Pro-bending tournament will be tonight and my team will be deployed all over. I'm sending one of my officers tonight to keep an eye on Sky, although I’m sure the White Lotus are equally capable of doing this. Besides...it looks like she's not going anywhere.”

“Lin, about Sky-” Tenzin began but Lin cut him off.

“We'll discuss that later, I have to go, Tenzin.” There was nothing else delivered from Tenzin’s side, allowing Lin to leave the courtyard. Tenzin watched her walk down with haste toward the boat that was docked, a waterbender rower ready to take her back to the opposite shore. Tenzin sighed lowly, rubbing his temples as he turned around and entered his house. He wished to have a few moments of silence but eventually he was interrupted by Meelo yelling like a banshee down the hall with Ikki close behind him, yelling after him for who knows what reasons.

Tenzin pondered for a moment if he should handle his children but decided against it, knowing that he would have to deal with a headache for the rest of the day. He walked down the halls, greeting some of the Air Acolytes that passed him and eventually entered the more residential part of the housing. Eventually he came to a stop near a particular door, looking at it before using the back of his hand to knock against it.

“Sky?” No response came from inside the room, causing the older gentlemen to sigh lowly. “Eventually you will have to come out Sky, this is unhealthy. It’s been nearly a week since you last stepped foot from this room. You haven't even eaten, I’m sure this time.” Again, no response from the door causing Tenzin to rub his head.

He looked at the door sadly, “Sky...remember, if you would like to talk... Pema and me are here for you. Please, just don't keep yourself shut in there.” He walked down the hall until he saw his eldest daughter Jinora walking down the hall, her head stuck in her book but looked up at her father to greet him. “Jinora,” Tenzin smiled.

“You know, Ikki and Meelo go in there,” she suddenly stated.

Tenzin blinked a few times, looking around to the door before looking back at his daughter, “In where?”

“Her room.” Her eyes darted to Sky's room then back to him, “She has come out before, she just sneaks out with the kids at night to get some food before she goes back inside.”

“I knew it!” Tenzin suddenly let out causing his daughter to look deadpanned at him. “But she's not going to come out for a while, she says she's just tired but I think she has a torn heart.”

Tenzin looked at his daughter, blinking once. “You read too many novels for someone your age.” He suddenly noted causing Jinora to shrug absentmindedly.

“You're just going to have to wait for her to come out. Even then you're going to have to put in some effort in trying to talk to her. Like Korra tried the other day, she almost entered her room but Sky earthbended the ground below and launched her across the courtyard.”

“SHE DID WHAT?” Tenzin’s mouth dropped.

“Yeah, it was kind of funny, everything went back to normal so don't worry dad,” his daughter giggled. Tenzin exasperatedly inhaled his breath. With all that was going on, he didn't know if he could ever not worry again. “Well, thank you for informing me of this Jinora. If you can, can you help your mother with Ikki and Meelo?”

Jinora looked at her father again with a bored look, “I make no such promises,” she said before walking away from him. Tenzin continued his way down the hall, tending his forehead with his fingertips; at least Sky was secretly well…in a sense.

“Good luck, Geo,” Tenzin looked ahead to the sea.

GEO’S POV:

The metal cell was all too familiar and uncomfortable for him, but the more he stayed awake, the further his anticipation was growing. The only thing he could think to do was train in his cell, to level his processing mind. Countless times he wanted to ram his fists against the cells walls, but not even the weakest piece of metal would fold in his hands. There would be no point in attempting it, so instead he wrecked his brain with physical occupation in attempts to avoid any bleeding knuckles; they would do him no good in the end.

It had been two weeks since the raid occurred, but as the days drew closer to his hearing, he merely sat in his cell with legs lazily crossed, and his head resting against the cold wall. He tried his best to distract his frustration and urges to slam his body repeatedly against the metal walls, but the worst revelation came at night when he wasn’t sleeping in his couch, and Sky wasn’t with him.

Geo was reassuring himself she was safe, but did not know what had become of her whereabouts now. She didn’t have a place to stay, and the worst of it would be if she was paying for his consequences of not abiding the law. His shoulders slumped and his frown grew with the idea of seeing her shackled up just because he did something stupid. However, he knew Amon had failed to reach her so far, and Geo would like for it to stay that way.

The footsteps down the hall caught his attention, but Geo did not turn when the metalbenders outside unlocked the locks within the walls. Once the door was slammed opened to its full extent, Geo rolled his head around and recognized it was Serge in the front. Behind him was Kai, Ruben and Luo, and Geo wondered if this was some sort of sick joke for Tarrlok to send his team out to get him. To be the ones to deliver him to the guillotine in a sense.

Kai and Ruben rested their eyes below Geo’s face, while Luo herself was looking at Geo directly but no hint of any expression on her face. Serge walked forward, his hands holding the metal band that would soon tie around Geo’s wrists. As Geo looked to him, he saw an expression he had never seen before on his teammate’s face: frustration.

“Precautions,” Serge firmly replied. Geo said nothing, but stood himself him and held out his arms in front of him. Ruben and Kai made their way inside, both clamping onto Geo’s upper arms tightly before Serge banded the metal snake around his joints and secured the hold. The group did not exchange words after, and soon found themselves walking down the hall of the imprisoning section of the Police Station. The chatter among the Lobby completely ceased once the four officers and Geo approached. They walked in precision, keeping Geo locked in their circle. The earthbender did not lift his gaze, and soon they were out the glass doors.

Unsurprisingly, the paparazzi were waiting, and were snapping away vigorously at Geo’s arrival. Though this time, Geo did not care, or feel them around. He was in his own world, being placed inside the patrol car and sitting in the holding cell of the truck. Already sitting there were officers from Beifong’s team, and he did not share a word with any of them once the doors locked them in. Serge snapped the doors closed with another metal lock, and the engine started moments after. The device roared beneath Geo’s body as he mindlessly sat, awaiting for the consequences he knew all too well that were going to drive him into that dark place again.

It had been far too long, the days too bright and welcoming to ever want to be dragged back into the dark gap Geo had struggled to stay away from for countless years. It was an endless satisfaction for whatever was lying in there, waiting to be fed with pessimistic and involuntary thoughts of neglect, despair and self-pity that Geo tried so hard to not delve himself into. In fact, that was not him anymore; he had changed, for the better than he ever hoped he would be. All pertaining to the woman he was supposed to take care of, watch over, order around and keep in his gaze. It wasn’t romantic as his teammates had made it out to be, but it was romantic in the sense that no one watched him like she did. No one knew who Geo really was, and Geo never wanted anyone else to know…all but Summers.

How afraid he was of secluding himself away again, and the type of man that would emerge if he did go back to the inner darkness of his core. That mindset would soon envelop the entire structure of his mind like a poisoned, blooming flytrap. He was going to sink into it, but Geo knew that’s where he was going to end up being if something did not change. If something did not change right now, Geo would not see the light of reason again. Without completing his duty to Summers, Geo was left with an empty burden he had to continue. He had to protect Sky from Amon now. He was going after her now.

The sound of the mallet hitting the wooden surface make it all too jarring for reality to sink in, and the enormous chatter behind him began to quiet down and cease. The public benches were at the brim of anticipation and careful watch, with some civilians harboring the back seats, and the middle and front rows consisting of either reporters or the police task force. Geo was not surprised to see his remaining team attended, but he already felt Serge’s glower. Everyone else seemed somewhat expressionless, but Terra was the one who waited with legs shaking from nervousness, her hands clutching her knees with the balls of her feet jumping. Luo and Zuriel sat by each other after Serge and Terra, and were followed with Ruben and Kai. Fauna was seated next to Beifong, and was idly taking notes while grimacing at the sight of Geo being stood in front of the Council of Republic City.

The mallet rung out twice to ultimately cease all sound except the clearing of the judge’s throat. He was a man of late forties, with hair graying and neck wrinkled. His sharp eyes caught eye of Geo, who had his shoulders hunched and his head slightly lifted to look up through his mess of bangs. The judge and he shared a glance, but Geo already knew this was going to be a swift trial no doubt. Geo could not even deny what he had done, and by now the entire city knew of his treachery of the police. The earthbender was not surprised to see Tenzin absent, and by that logic he looked to Tarrlok who sat in one of the chairs on the platform in front. His eyes were dark with a hint of satisfaction looming in them; Geo was going to jail for good.

All their fights and counters had all come to this, in the hands of Tarrlok; the judge was a mere puppet, no doubt manipulated or persuaded by the waterbender. And as the seconds drew on, and Geo was being read his rights, he knew for a fact that this was the end for any solace or pity. Geo wasn’t going to get out, that not even Beifong herself could release Geo just as she had done before.

Geo was sent reeling back, his eyes staring dead ahead to that prison door that used to hold him when he was younger. The way his fists hit and pounded against the roughest opponents in the illegal fighting rings, and the manipulation of heavy machinery he had to perform for planned robberies of banks and civilians. The way his arms turned and toned to perform and deliver the malicious acts of that night he got kicked out of the fighting ring; the way his body wobbled and stumbled upon the alleyway of that arguing couple. The way he glared on that abusive husband, and crushed the man inside Geo’s newly found manipulation of earthbending, and the way that pregnant mother screamed from the morbid shock that her foul lover was dead. The way Geo looked up was by far no means of a coordinated man, but that man he had locked away for so many years; crushed inside obsidian walls, the demon he tried to overpower in his body was slowly emerging, fingers desiccated of any misdemeanor for so many years. The man that looked up, glowering beneath those messy bangs was no longer Geo, but the Roman he grew up to be without a home, without his parents. How he could see them now, hear them now.

The public sat in the benches with anticipation, the shutters of cameras going off silently. The room was cramped that Geo had trouble breathing. He felt exhausted, mentally drained for any sign of hope. A chair was provided, and Geo was sat with an officer on either side of him; Geo’s wrists were still bind, but he was going to show no signs of comfort from it. He had to think, quickly.

“Court is now in session,” the judge pronounced, clearing his throat. Geo was hauled up by his arms to stand again, his dull eyes gazing up. “Do you, Geo Roman, solemnly swear to speak the truth, and nothing but the truth?”

Geo rose his trembling, right hand weakly, nodding in compliance, “I do, sir.” He replied in a raspberry voice. The judge blinked, shaking his head of the sudden toll Geo had been put in.

“Someone take the binds off of him. The man cannot even swear correctly,” he announced. With reluctance, and finally with Beifong’s approval, Geo was freed from his wrists’ binds. He then sat, unmoving his hands from the front of his lap. His eyes drifted to look down at the ground, keeping himself behaved for as long as he could. His feet curled in his boots, testing the ground. It was only a matter of time

“Are you sure that is such a good idea?” Tarrlok suddenly stood up, eying the judge.

“By all means. The man looks as if he hasn’t eaten in weeks,” the judge replied, keeping his voice firm and relieving Geo that much more; looks like the judge was more humane than the waterbender. Tarrlok hummed a bit then sat back down, resting his arms in front of him with fingers tended.

The judge cleared his throat once more, “Geo Roman, you are accused of infiltrating and manipulating evidence of that of the ex-convict, Sky Summers. Do you have an attorney to hold your position?”

Geo shook his head slowly, “No, sir.”

“Would you like one?”

“I do not want an attorney,” Geo replied, his voice now booming into the grand room. A few whispers collaborated among the benches. The two officers beside him exchanged glances, but said nothing.

“Very well. By these charges, the jury will decide whether you are innocent or guilty-“

“I accept all charges,” Geo interrupted. The crowd behind was now in louder chatter as a few cameras began to click off. The judge banged his mallet against the platform, silencing the crowd.

“I find it hard to believe that you are willing to accept all charges...what compelled you to do what you did, Sir Roman?” the judge questioned.

Geo sighed heavily, “I already gave my confession.”

“Geo Roman, we Republic City do not discriminate our convicts in such a way. You being the officer, a commander yourself, were you bribed into corrupting those papers?” That’s not what they did to Sky…

“I was not,” Geo replied quickly.

“Objection,” Beifong stood.

“Overruled.” Beifong sat back down. “Proceed, Sir Roman.”

Geo picked up his head, looking up at the judge, “Do you wish to know...why I have claimed those papers to my own?” The judge grew intrigued, removing his bifocals and gazing quite harshly to Geo. The entire room was now stilled, and Geo picked his words carefully. His soles planted onto the ground firmly, and there he can to feel and inspect the marble ground beneath him.

His jaw tightened beneath his skin, “I obtained those papers under an order, but I had no means of handing them to Beifong. Why should I give the law the power to manipulate a woman, Sky Summers, when she had a right to a second trial, but it was not delivered?” The entire crowd behind now began to murmur, with several of them coming from the reporters sitting right behind Beifong.

“I believe that is disclosed information, and we must ask you to resist-“

“Amon already has her papers, there’s no point in hiding what was intended to be hidden,” Geo retorted back coolly, catching sight of the judge. The judge swallowed, uncomfortably shifting in his seat and hurriedly glanced to Tarrlok. The firebender and earthbender councilors whispered hurriedly to one another, but silenced themselves when Tarrlok cleared his throat to call the room to attention.

“It is your best interests if you do not-“ Tarrlok was interrupted by Geo’s scoff.

“It’s odd you would say that to me,” Geo countered a bit harshly, “Coming from you, Tarrlok.”

“Mr. Roman, if you please,” the judge tried again. Geo looked to the elder man, but relaxed his shoulders and sat back in his chair properly. He waited patiently, the judge hastily cleaning his glasses and stumbling to put them back on to look at the documents resting in front of him.

“As a man abiding the law, and serving the authorities to the best of his abilities, I would have expected nothing less for you to obey your orders, Mr. Roman,” the judge began. “We do not wish to persecute you-“

“Yet, that’s what you accomplished with Sky Summers, is it not?” Geo called out. The murmurs intensified again, and the cameras began to go off. The officers behind grew wary of the motion of the crowd.

“I object to that statement,” Tarrlok cut in, his eyes now glaring at Geo with impatience. “The law is what it is, and if this were the case, then we are ready to set an investigation-“

“The law is supposed to be a system to protect the civilians it serves, but from my understanding, it is nothing but corrupt and raw, handled by those in higher power.” The crowd was now bursting with demands, but Geo was only preoccupied with staring at the council members and the judge that was fidgeting further with the papers in front of him. “You denied a right to someone who deserved it, and not once did you glance to correct it to be discussed. She had another hearing, and you didn’t even get her a chance.”

“Sky Summers is linage to an infamous war-lord, you as every other officer should understand that the law-“ Tarrlok cut in.

“I will follow what I believe is right, not what the law tells me!” Geo suddenly shouted. The crowd rose to their feet. Beifong erected to stand, but Geo was far too quick in his abrupt reaction, “This isn’t over.”

Geo abruptly lifted his arms upwards, the ground trembling as the marble tiles severed in sharp angles. The metal whips shot forward, but Geo’s swing of his arms deflected them to instead round the ground sphere he shrouded himself in. Beifong hurried forward as she kicked the orb at its dead center, spraying rock all over the area and podiums of the jury. However, her eyes widened as she peered into the huge, gaping hole below. Before the team could jump in, the hole erupted in large boulders and pebbles ejecting upwards like a livid geyser. The crowd shouted in shock, the entry of Geo’s fleeing now blocked.

“He’s escaping!” Beifong shouted. “Set a perimeter! He will not get far!” The court scattered in frenzy as the cameras continued to flash. Meanwhile, Geo continued to trek his way through the ground, gliding his way across with the rocks swaying willingly below his feet. His eyes darted in the blackness of his forming tunnel, his arms tossing the large rumble of earth out of his way. He continued his way straight south, knowing he would end up at the beach, at the outskirts of the city.

He knew, he knew if he had stayed and obeyed, he would not be able to keep Sky safe. He had to get to Sky. Geo had to get to Sky before Amon did. He wasn’t going to let Beifong, Tarrlok, or his team stop him. They lost that obedient Geo the moment they had put the cuffs on him.

SKY’S POV:

Darkness ensnared her every fiber, resisting from allowing her the sweet solace and peace of mind of the waking world. She wearily flickered her eyes, pressing the pillow against her ear, to block the sounds of the outside. Strands of blonde bangs curled upwards towards her jaw, tickling it ever so slightly. She blinked twice, focusing in on the strands as she ran her fingers carefully through it. Her head pounded aggressively as she pressed forward to ignore it, her thoughts lingering far from the pain she felt.

It’s been more than a few weeks since Geo’s arrest, since that fateful evening at his apartment. Her thoughts lingered when she had collapsed onto her knees outside of the police station, gasping for air. Terra had found her outside, after running late from clocking out of work. Could it have ever been predicted that all of this chaos could have unfolded merely because of a couple of documents?

No, it wouldn’t have even happened if Geo had merely followed orders.

Sky scoffed, tossing the pillow to her side and forced herself to sit up right. She ran her fingers through her knotted hair, recalling the urgent need to chop off the locks the minute things were to have calmed down. In the meantime, she was going to have to deal with it. Her feet padded across the wooden floor, stretching and curling against the cold surface as she rose from the bed. She took the time to strip out of her pajamas, slipping into her routine outfit as it had become to be. Resting the pajamas on the head of the bed, she cracked through the blinds of the window, wincing from the illuminate rays of the outside world.

Too bright, too cheery for what was going to occur today.

Sky grimaced, pulling away from the blinds and returned to the table, tapping her nails against the wooden desk. Her eyes washed over to a box that was left behind by the children when they had made their visit last night. A note rested atop the box and she gingerly reached for it. She flipped the paper between her fingers, carefully opening it and read:

_So Jinora, Meelo and I decided to make you lunch! We hope you like it! Just don't eat the brown stuff, that's mud. From Ikki._

With a slow blink, Sky slid the top of the box open, finding food was indeed there. Gazing amongst the contents, her face twisted into repulsion when she realized the mud at the corner seemed to be oozing, over taking some of the items the girls seemed to have prepared. Not all had been taken over and Sky made due with what was offered, returning to eat upon the bed. She chewed slowly, savoring the umami that the salted monkfish had to offer. Even with the food, her thoughts recollected elsewhere—moments at the staircase.

Sky glowered, chewing roughly as she tore through a seaweed wrap, her lips puckering from the intense salt elements. So many regrets were plaguing her mind; she hated how it bothered her with worrying over such uncontrollable things. Yet her thoughts lingered to upon his face, the final words he had to offer her. It kicked her in the guts, repeatedly, to the point where her bones had grown hollow, frail as the first day she had left the prison. Funny enough, she’s only transferred over to a new prison.

Although Tenzin meant well, he knew he could only offer her so much freedom. Now that her papers were in the Equalist’s hands, it was unclear what Amon had intended to do with them. Splash her crimes amongst the radio? Use it as propaganda against both the City Council and all of those benders that were serving their time in jail? Would it go further to even using it against her to reveal all of the gang’s bases—if they didn’t already know where those were?

Damn it, she needed something to drink.

The Air Acolytes were having their mid-afternoon meditation and the White Lotus that were nearby. Sky slid out of her room, aware she was free to walk around the compound to her pleasure. Still, she didn’t want to be halted in the hallway by a patrolling White Lotus. Carefully pacing herself through the hall, she passed a room filled with at least five members, all huddled around the radio. The broadcast was a recap of the game between the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Sky rolled her eyes, wondering if these really were the people that her safety lied with. She might have trusted Tenzin but these were the people she had to deal with. Then again, the other option would’ve left her in the Northern Water Tribe.

Once in the vicinity of the warm, open kitchen, Sky scavenged around for any sort of alcoholic substance that might have been hidden in the temple. It was pointless mid-way through her search, recalling how the entire island consisted of air bending philosophies—meaning no alcohol. Sky lips drew to a sassy pout, resting her chin in her palm as she poured some water into a cup, at least to settle her desire to have something to drink. Bringing the cup to her lips—

“Hi Sky!”

Sky jerked in shock, flailing to catch the cup she had sprung into the air. Catching the cup thankfully, she was only left with the spill of water along the countertop, dripping slowly onto the wooden floor.

“Whatcha doing? Getting some water? Water's great! You're not a waterbender right?” Tenzin’s youngest daughter questioned eagerly. Sky sighed, turning to rest her elbows to the counter behind, dangling the cup her thumb and index finger. Although Sky always had a soft spot for kids, she knew that Tenzin’s children had a schedule to follow. One that seemed like they were trying to avoid at the moment.

“All right, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be meditating?” Sky required. At the sound of meditating, both of the kid’s faces soured, sticking their tongue out at the ever so frustrating process.

“We meditated already!” Meelo retorted as he crossed his arms.

“Besides! We heard dad was coming home soon, we thought you were actually him for a minute!” Ikki further explained. Sky’s smile dropped at the sound of Tenzin returning. He wasn’t supposed to be back until another two hours while the court hearing took place. No—wait a moment.

“Kids!” Oh no.

Sky knew sooner or later she was going to be confronting Tenzin. What she didn’t expect was Tenzin entering so hurriedly into the kitchen, he slipped against the spilled water. Luckily Tenzin was quick to recover from the incident, ignoring his children giggling over it.

“Children, would you mind giving Sky and myself a moment—” Tenzin had to look at his children when he noticed they hadn’t budged, “—alone??”

“Aww,” Ikki and Meelo moaned, upsettingly remarking how they were ready to challenge the Earthbender to a game of Airball. That was not going to be a fair game if she was clearly not an Airbender. Watching carefully as the two retreated out into the hallway, she could catch Tenzin’s gaze upon her shoulder, earning a repressed sigh in return. Oh how she _anticipated_ this moment. Really, she could not _wait_.

“Sky, I’m actually surprised to see you’re out this afternoon,” Tenzin began casually, allowing Sky to relax her posture and return the cup into the sink.

“I merely came to get some water,” Sky looked briefly to the ground as Tenzin had before meeting his gaze, “Your floor needed it too, it was pretty parched.” Tenzin’s brow twitched at her comment while she whistled innocently, refilling the cup with some water. Sipping contently, Tenzin decided to continue on with what was going to be his narration.

“Sky, I know this has been a rough two weeks for you.” Tenzin continued. Sky’s expression darkened, the storm in her eyes brewing as she focused upon the cup in her hands.

“I know it’s not my place, but did something happened during your time with Geo that might've led to his arrest?” Sky's lips stiffened, finding her fingers ringing around the cup, remaining ominously quiet the longer Tenzin awaited for an answer. The question sunk into her subconscious, tearing and picking at the memories. Was anything she had done, what they had done, really worth bringing up that they hadn’t already known to this point?

Sky’s lips pressed together, her fingers gripping the cup so tightly; she could feel the sediment within begin to shift, threatening to crack visibly. She settled the cup down behind her, gripping the counter firmly and exhaled tiredly.

“You know, I think there were a lot of things.” Sky answered finally. Tenzin frowned slightly, yet his attention remained on her while the Earthbender sought out the words. Sky stared down at the ground, her fist clenched. Seconds later, she relaxed them and stretched them, recalling the blood that stained Geo’s knuckles. “If you want me to cut it short, I think why this all happened…is because he saw me as a human being.”

“Human being?” Tenzin repeated. Sky merely nodded, her nails digging and tracing along the lines of the table. Recalling those times she had been alone in the cell, for all those years. Lonely, angry, frustrated, empty, vengeful, she wasn’t ashamed to say she felt them all in a mixed hell-storm.

“To think he had enough compassion to see that I had a chance—a chance to be brought back and live a normal life,” Sky shook her head, now the memories returning to the warmth that his room had to offer. Even if they were on hard terms at first, it grew, it became fun…it became a home to her. Her lips drew into a tight line, her eyes hardening to how quick and cruel reality could be. “That is what I believe. It all happened…because he became my friend.”

The room grew quiet; the sound of the facet leaking echoed and drew Sky to remain in the room. Tenzin seemed to be taking in the information, remaining as expected, thoughtful and pondering. Sky seemed to take it as a cue for her to leave, taking the careful time to wash the cup and settle it back into the rack. She strolled carefully towards the hallway when Tenzin’s voice piped up.

“Sky, I've been meaning to tell you...” The woman halted, sighing in annoyance when she turned to face the monk, her patience running thin, “Geo escaped.”

The ring that shook her ear was undeniable. Her veins grew cold, her cobalt orbs widening as her lips parted. No, she must have not heard that correctly. Geo, the officer of the law, the one that placed justice before anything—escaped. Tenzin exhaled uneasily, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“During his trial, he explained why he had committed the act. As unorthodox as it was, his firm believe that the law was corrupt was shed before he made his escape. No one knows where he is or where he is heading.” Tenzin explained. But she knew what he was saying underneath it all. He did it because he believed in you.

Sky glanced downwards, biting her lip. The new feelings that withdrew in the pit of her stomach made her worry, was she more worried for his safety or happy he was away from the jail cells. Honestly, breaking some rules didn’t seem entirely bad. Sky turned, catching sight of a new officer, an older gentleman with a curled mustache and straight face. She recognized him from Beifong’s team. Tenzin came by her side, acknowledging the officer before turning to face Sky finding the woman was indefinitely eying the officer.

“After what happened today, Lin wants extra precaution. With the Pro-bending finals this evening, it wouldn’t hurt to have some extra security here.” Sky narrowed her eyes, folding her arms against her chest. After what happened, she could only imagine Lin’s first idea on where Geo could be was wherever Sky was. That was the one thing that she was afraid would be true. Hopefully that wasn’t the case.

After wishing Tenzin a good evening and greeting the officer briefly, she returned to her private quarters, falling onto the bed with a thunk. The bed creaked and groaned while she rested her head upon her crossed arms. Her eyes lulled closed, a small smirk creeping upon her face. It was wrong, but she was happy.

Don’t get caught, Roman.

GEO’S POV:

The trek was long and vigorous, and Geo had to stop halfway in his tunnel to catch his breath. His arms were pulsing like vicious drums, and it hurt to lift his neck from the entire hunch he had been traveling with. The rivers of sweat guided and traced the edges of his jaw. All that training in the cell and little food...it did not serve him justice.

He sat crisscrossed with his hands resting flat on the ground, his back bent that his spine breathed in the faint rays of the sun from above. In the pitch of darkness, he could see the tiny opening he had engraved on the ceiling, gasping and breathing shallowly for the small amount of oxygen entering. The sun was still out, but by the angle and the dark shade of oranges and reds, it seemed to be approaching evening. How long he had been tunneling, he was not sure, but only exhaustion was making him stop.

He simply could not do more time in the slammer than he already had, and the sliver of bail seemed most unlikely with Tarrlok in charge. The spiteful waterbender would be sure to keep him there for life, and not being in good graces with Beifong made the situation much worse. Sitting here, gasping to level his options and circumstances, Geo had to come to reason on what to do next. He had to think of where Sky would be, but he also had to find out what Amon was plotting next.

He had two options now: find Sky, or find Amon.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Geo began to trek his way like a skilled badger in the tunnel after a short moment. His cracked nails were sunken in gravel, his eyes having to adjust to the almost darkness before him, though it was not something he was entirely new to. The subtle creeping of distant memories was beginning to tear through his defenses, but he did his best to occupy himself of which direction he should now go. He was positive that finding any of his teammates was out of the question, and it seemed too risky to invade Brent’s place. Surely his friend would let him stay...how would he take the news that Geo was now on the run? Not well, most likely...

After what seemed like a while, Geo could no longer go; his callous hands had taken a toll ripping and shoving harder concrete out of the way. The foundation had gotten softer, however, and he suspected he was at his destination, far away from the heart of the city. With hands pushing toward the ceiling, the soft sand hit his face, and he shut his eyes to prevent any from invading his eyes. He pulled his body up, groaning with the sand seeping through his strands. His fingers dug into the wet plaster, and his body dropped on its side to settle his aching muscles. The beach was hardly preoccupied at this time, favoring his idea of being stealthy. As much as he would like to stay, Geo knew that officers of Republic City were now on a man-hunt for him; he had to seclude himself quickly.

Geo stood on his feet, dusting himself off before hurrying up the stone steps leading to the street above. He scavenged the area meticulously, eyes darting both ways when he crossed the street. With no sight of a badge or metal-bending gear in sight, he made way for the nearest alleyway. He pressed his back into the shadows, his head rolling back to unite himself with the bricks behind him. His chocolate eyes fluttered, but once they opened fully they caught the sight of hanging lines of clothes above. The refreshment of clean fabric was tempting, considering his shirt and pants were soiled with cold sweat.

Climbing the black ladder leading to the balconies of apartments, he took a quick look around before pulling in the lines from the hanging racks. He grabbed himself a worker shirt, high collared that was long sleeved and dark blue. Once he straightened it out and buttoned it closed, he pushed the edges into a pair of fresh trousers, and even changed his socks for cleaner ones in his boots. He tossed his dirty clothes in a trashcan nearby, and finally finished stuffing his hair into a newsboy hat that had been sitting on a nearby windowsill.

Feeling a bit more secure in his disguise, Geo stepped out from the alley, and scavenged his surroundings more properly. He began to steadily move along the outside streets of the city’s edge, hands dug into his front pockets. The many civilians outside were far simpler in their attire, clearly distinguished as the working class. The scene was not new to Geo, having grown up in a similar environment when he first got here-

Geo shook the recoiling thoughts back, falling to the present harshly to keep focused. No one seemed to notice his presence, but what made him on edge were the brassy and abrupt radios declaring that an officer by the name of _Geo Roman_ had escaped police clutches. Beifong was in no means planning on letting Geo flee, and sadly, he didn’t blame her.

Geo somewhat saw Beifong as an authority figure in a family, kind of like a stern mother who left a partner to fend her child on her own. It was odd, Geo admitted, but she looked after him after she had taken him out of prison. He wasn’t sure why she would come up to Geo for such help, but Geo knew that Tenzin had a play in it. The stranger in him was familiar with underground gangs, and it did provide Beifong the help she needed to gather up the rings that had been terrorizing the rural parts of the city. Deemed a traitor to his once past, Geo didn’t care as long as he was granted the freedom they promised him. At the time he started, it was nothing but a job, but the more Geo spent time with both Tenzin and Beifong, they were the people Geo had needed his whole life; they were the mother and father he had been missing since he was a child.

Geo blended himself as much as he could while walking down the sidewalk, but his head was pounding from the lack of sleep and appetite he was mustering up. Reaching the curb, Geo was shocked of the flyers that coated the walls, all brandishing a portrait of him with a reward at the bottom. He could image the amount of people who had already seen it, but what made him grimace were the _specific_ people who _had_ come across it. Any gang member out there would be greedy enough for the prize, along with a good beat-up to follow prior.

Geo stood still as he held one of the flyers to his face, peering over the top edge of it to the other sidewalk. A whole team of police was walking toward his direction, all eyes scavenging around before shooting themselves upward to cling onto the metal wires encircling the city. Slowly and cautiously, Geo turned to his right and began to walk against the walls of the shops and stores, drowning himself in as much bodies as he could. Looking for Sky was his best option, and he could only guess the one place she would be at: Tenzin’s Island. However, from his position, he would arrive at the dead of night by foot. Bending his way hurriedly would be too risky, and draw the attention he was avoiding.

He continued his way along the curving paths of sidewalks, some leveled with others holding a crooked surface or direction. The air smelled of oil, sweat and haze, and Geo tried his best to fight off the emotions that were trying to knot his chest. He felt repulsed of the idea of having some other emotion overpower his urgency to find haven, and this simply was not the time to drown himself in regrets or self-pity; Geo had to find Sky and keep her safe. He was the reason why she got into the mess, and he was going to take her out of it. She was the friend he never had....

Geo resurfaced his consciousness among his fleeting eyes, finding himself in a section of alleyways and trails behind complexes. Everything seemed too tensed and cornered. Geo maneuvered his way along the walls, and found himself out in the streets again. His eyes glazed along the wooden rooftops, and the hanging wires stretching from rooftop to rooftop. His eyes glanced along the forks and three-ways of streets, with only a few decent Satomobiles riding along the concrete. The day seemed to be winding down, which would make hiding much harder to....

Geo’s eyes snaked upwards, looking from beneath the cap to the figure standing at the top slope of sidewalk. The ex-officer slowed his pace, squinting his eyes to observe the silhouette of a man in the distance. The man seemed to be flipping a coin in his hand, making the sound ring out subtly in the busy intersection. Geo’s eyes immediately averted to the side, his body following the detour. Geo’s eyes narrowed vastly as the sound of the ringing began to draw closer, followed by a pair of steady footsteps. Geo hurried his pace a bit, and directed his way around the nearest bend of a passageway...only to see that another dark silhouette blocking the exit.

Geo gritted his teeth, swaying his shoulders around to guide his way in the opposite direction. The sharp pad of a closed hand echoed cuttingly in the air, Geo’s feet now running. The chasing figures behind kept up pace, Geo now counting five people behind him. He skidded to a halt around the bend, seeing a striding figure approaching from a long alleyway ahead. Geo cursed to himself, seeing he was trapped in an open area, six people now surrounding him.

He took a quick glance around, noticing their attire of collared shirts and baggy pants. Two of them had worn-out scarves dangling lazily around their necks, another with ragged-leather gloves, and the others shielded in long hair or buzz-cuts. The main guy in the front who held a calm yet intimidating demeanor was someone Geo had never seen before...but he felt like he was about to.

“Going somewhere, Mole?” The rumbustious laughter of the gang troubled Geo, but he was blank in his stare, trying to keep him composure.

“What do you want?” Geo began, though the question itself sounded pretty stupid once he finished. The surrounding men chuckled of his blunt nature, but the main ringer reached into his back pocket, and rolled out the piece of parchment with Geo’s portrait. Geo said nothing as the man paced a bit to the side, wavering the paper in question with calculating fingers.

“With this amount of money, I’m sure I can buy myself a nice Satomobile,” he hummed. Geo felt uneasy at the small steps taken by the other men, who were drawing closer to suffocate Geo. “However, I have a proposition you _cannot_ refuse.”

“A proposition?” Geo’s forehead tightened, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Mole, don’t sound so surprised. You can’t keep running from your past, you know how well that worked out for you in the fighting ring,” the man gave a crooked, devilish smirk. Geo swallowed subtly, his fingers twitching, desiring to make a fist.

“I’m not interested,” Geo retorted calmly, his eyes never leaving the man before him, “I have other matters to attend to.”

“Oh, but, you see Geo…..” the gang leader clicked his tongue, crooking his neck slightly sideways. Geo’s eyes stared to the now once familiar man; the click of his tongue was almost like a snap to attention, and Geo’s mind was plummeted back to the darkness of his memories, “You can’t say no to Jagur.”

A bullet plunged into the center of Geo’s chest, and he felt himself freeze of all moments. His blood ran ice, clogging the pumps into his heart and sticking the layers of his lungs together. His eyes widened by a fraction, and his fingertips reacted to the name in such a way that his knuckles turned to white as snow. Geo exhaled his breath to regain his motion, but he was too startled to block away the various arms and palms gripping at him.

Geo struggled to loosen their grip, but the dark-haired brunette was hunched forward, arms pinned behind his back and his hair clutched to yank his head and glare at the known, blue eyes fixating upon him. His feet were stomped onto, making him gasp of the sharp buds beneath the men’s boots. He felt his arm yanked, and he winced with a sharp groan. The next second, his eyes plummeted to the ground, a loud grunt emitting from his lips. The delivered punch shuddered and quaked his nerves, his stomach now throbbing from the blow. He grunted painfully, his head yanked once more to stare at the leader of the group.

“I want nothing more to do with him!” Geo gasped out, “He has no control over me, Raymon!!”

“But, that’s the thing, Mole, he still does. We didn’t give you that tattoo on your back for nothing,” the thug-like leader chuckled, patting Geo roughly on the back of his shoulder, “See, that’s why Jagur wants _you_. What’s the other fellow, Kai Sho? He’s too arrogant, plays that tattoo on his neck like a chick magnet. You know the real reason why we have it, which is why you fear _it_.”

Geo growled briefly, but his retaliation was settled with another punch to the gut, making him double over. A string of saliva ran down his lips, dropping to the ground. His eyes rolled, but he knew he shouldn’t black out now. In his condition, they could easily take him away.

“C’mon, Mr. Roman,” the man named Raymon patted Geo’s back more sincerely now, as if the men pinning him were not actually there, “It’s _very_ nice to see you again.” His condescending manner made Geo glare to him, but he didn’t stare too long until he felt another blow catch him at his ribs. Geo groaned painfully, his arms now beginning to slump in the men’s grips. “Now now, don’t be so rude, boy. We’re only trying to help you.”

“The only person Jagur wants to help…is himself,” Geo tried to reason, shaking his head, “You are all his pawns. You, out of all people, should know that!”

“And yet, here you are, fearing him as if he had beaten you up the day before on the playground, haha,” Raymon sneered, gripping the back of Geo’s head, making him purposely nod. “Oh, Mr. Roman. It’s better to accept your fate, or else, other people might get hurt. We wouldn’t want that, right?” Geo’s head darted up, and he almost snarled at the remark. Raymon merely laughed at his attempt, gripping Geo’s jaw roughly in his hand. Geo winced from the fingertips digging into his bone. He had to escape, he had to run.

“If you dare to ever hurt my friends-“ Geo started, but was cut off but another fist pressing at his already bruised rib.

“Oh, your _friends_??? I didn’t know you had any,” Raymon teased, deliberately wavering Geo’s head like a broken puppet. “Why, I thought you would see yourself as a lone wolf-“ Geo tossed his head forward, gutting Raymon in his gut, and sending him whirling back. The officer’s body stumbled forward, making the men around him stagger and remove themselves from Geo’s feet. Geo took the opportunity to slam his foot down, making a slab of rock on his right shoot up like a defensive wall.

With three of the men thrown back from the advancing rock, Geo set his attention to the other men on the other side, and tossed his arms upwards to encase them in a rock teepee. They shouted in retaliation of their jail, but Geo wasted no time in sending a rock pillar straight to Raymon, making the man shoot back and hit against the wall of an apartment complex. Geo immediately took off running, his breath ragged and torn from the immediate exhaustion he was feeling. His eyes rolled from the nausea, hand gripping at his side while trying its best to hold himself together the faster he ran.

“There he goes!” Geo cut around the bend, but stumbled onto a loose brick on the ground. His body was sent to the ground, hitting the hard ground beneath. He groaned heavily, knowing he had to get up, but his thought process was heaving for rest. He felt the several men who had given chase approaching, and Geo tried his best to pick himself up.

The sudden cry of grunts and groans filled the tight alleyway, followed with the sound of a whip, and the rushing of water. A muffled sound of someone talking was roaming around Geo’s ears, as if the sound of bubbles popping underneath the water was right over him. Geo could feel his lungs bursting, his arms trying to push him up from the ground to hoist himself. His nails dug into the ground as he attempted to look around.

“Sky....” he replied, the world blurring the moment he saw a blurry figure leaning over him, reaching…..

……………………

 

……………..

 

………

_Sky?_

The next moment Geo awoke, he felt something….quite soft underneath his, luscious to his cracked skin. His eyes flickered to look down his chest, finding some white blankets draped over him. He groaned as his head rolled back and forth, his throat lurching from the dust that had collected there.

“Here, darling.” Geo found a cold, metal spoon touching his lips, and he automatically opened it. His cheeks warmed from the entering, refreshing water, tasting somewhat of raspberry. Again he was offered the medicine, licking his lips to prevent any of it from sliding off his lips. Finally after more portions, Geo opened his eyes, looking up to see a rather aged woman, probably in her late thirties. Her hair was braided to one side of her head, her eyes a bright color that…looked familiar.

“Thank you...” he croaked.

“You poor thing. You were absolutely weak to the bone,” the woman replied sincerely. Geo began to sit up, but found her hand holding his shoulder, pushing him back down. He complied. “You mustn’t move, you have injuries,” she replied softly, “But nothing too grave.” Geo blinked as he pushed his head to the side, finding he was lying on a bed in some sort of cozy home, but then noticed the rows of beds along at his side, and across from him. Among the wooden tables were bottles and cans. The place immediately smelt of medicine; Geo was lying in a clinic.

“How...did I get here?” Geo asked, looking to the woman who was sitting in a weaved-bamboo chair. The last thing he remembered, he was running…

“My husband found you in that alleyway when he was taking out the trash, and saw you being chased by some men. Good thing too, he chased them away with some quick waterbending whips,” she replied.

“I see....” Geo blinked, pondering on the scene that must have ensued while he was drifting to unconsciousness. The sound of a door opening caught Geo’s attention, and he looked to see a man stepping in, adorned in a long coat. The man removed his hat to place it nearby on a table, but his eyes did not look away from his wife or Geo. His eyes shot around to look at the rest of the room, and Geo felt uneasy of his surveillance. Was he checking to see if they were alone?

“Thank you sir...for saving me,” Geo stated.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” the man suddenly replied with a flat tone. Geo blinked, and his eyes widened as he found the elder holding up a wanted poster of Geo’s face. Shit.

“My goodness,” the woman replied, covering her mouth with her palms.

“But....I must ask you, Geo Roman,” the man stood on the other empty side of the bed, still holding the flyer, “You mentioned Sky…” Geo wanted nothing more than to dodge the probing questions, but this man said Sky’s name with such familiarity…

“Sky Summers,” Geo replied, fidgeting his waist a bit.

The man’s eyes sparkled in recognition, beginning to fold up the flyer, “You know Sky Summers?”

“Yes...I was taking care of her as my subordinate,” Geo replied.

“After so many years from being in prison, we never thought the day would come when she would be released,” the man ran his fingers through his full hair, smiling weakly. “The poor girl...wrapped in such actions of her father.”

“How do you know Sky Summers?” Geo questioned carefully. “It sounds....personal.”

“Sky Summers is our niece,” the woman responded, smiling radiantly. Geo’s eyes widened, sitting up as he looked back and forth between the two. Sky had a remaining family in Republic City?


	19. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well......SORRY ABOUT THE HIATUS. 
> 
> A lot of problems ensued personally, and with most of it sorted out, my co-writer and I have been able to work on his fanfic yet again! We apologize greatly for the tremendous wait, but we would like to thank you for your patience. We truly, greatly appreciate it <3
> 
> Without further delay, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys~

Needless to say, Geo was very unsure how to react, or how to perceive this new information. He knew Sky must have had some family, but never in his strategic mind that he would find them so easily…depending how you judge Geo being chased by old gang members he used to rally with. And how easily they found him.

The very thought of them made him cringe, uneasy as to why they cornered him, or even have the idea of trying to take him back to…Jagur. Damn the image of that man…Geo thought he would never hear the mention of his name again…It was just his luck. Like the world was beginning to unravel out of order the moment he broke out of jail. Perhaps Jagur had already heard of the news…Jagur always knew what he was thinking about-

He shook the image of the large man out of his head, and instead focused to the sincere woman that was sitting next to him, a pleasant contrast to his eyes. Her hair was a dirty blond, and her eyes were a mixed color Geo was unsure to recollect right now. They seem calm like gentle waves on the shore, with a hint of something secretive behind them, like she had lived a life Geo could not imagine. The man that looked like her husband was more upfront in his stance, with eyes sharp and locked onto Geo with mistrust. His skin was darker than his wife’s, and his hair looked tussled, and raw to the eye. They seemed like complete opposites, but complementary when he came to stand beside her.

The woman stretched a small smile, as if a memory were fogging her mind with happy thoughts, “Sky was your subordinate?”

“…Yes,” Geo nodded carefully, afraid to make a move that would make her husband further suspicious of his motives. He looked more concerned rather than judgmental at Geo’s answer, however. Like he was happy to hear Sky’s name. Surely, they must know of the news of her aiding the police force when that paparazzi crowd surrounded them.  

“Do you know where she is now?” the man asked.

Geo shook his head, “No…I just happened to…be on the streets again.” Beifong was going to kick his ass if she found him. He knew it full heartedly. He could only hope Sky was not getting the entire Lin treatment while he was…in a cell. “I’m assuming you haven’t heard of anything about her.”

“We haven’t heard anything directly from her, but about her is an entirely different story,” the waterbender hinted with some sternness. “Even when she was in…jail, not even visiting hours were granted. Not with the level of restriction she was in.”

“Even while free, it is not the best time for her to be out right now,” Geo shifted in the bed, sitting up fully. He groaned sharply, feeling the bruise that has formed on his stomach. Damn, they punched him pretty good. Of course, it was their formal kind of greeting to someone that dodged them throughout the years.

“Why do you say that?” the caretaker stood up, and placed a towel against Geo’s abdomen. He took it kindly, nodding a thanks.

He sighed, “Amon has her record papers.”

“He what?” the male was first to intervene, almost careful to _not_ grab Geo by the scruff of his shirt.

Geo shook his head, “It’s my fault….I basically handed them to him without turning them in.” The ex-officer gripped the towel on him tightly, his digits almost like a grappling hook, “I fear he will use the information against her, and the other benders in the city.”

“When people know she was given leeway for the…crimes they labeled on her,” the man continued, his eyes widening in the sudden realization that was sinking into his consciousness, “He’s going to spark the war between benders and nonbenders. There is already enough discrimination as it is.” He reached up with an agile hand, his fingers pressing against the edges of his forehead. Hell….Geo didn’t think of that.

“We should believe Sky is safe, since there has not been news of her in the media recently,” the woman tranquilized the atmosphere, letting Geo breathe a little easier at her words. They were reassuring. “We’re entirely grateful she is out…it’s been so many years.” Geo nodded at her statement, agreeing silently to the woman’s words.

“You would have to thank Tenzin, the nomad from the island off the shore,” Geo admitted, catching both of the pair’s eyes.

“But you are the one who agreed to take care of her. We hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” the woman continued. Geo naturally scoffed loudly.

The waterbender chuckled automatically at Geo’s quick response, “I take it that she has.”

“Some, nothing I can’t handle,” Geo scratched the back of his neck simultaneously while rubbing his stomach with the cooling towel. “But…I owe it to her to keep her safe. I got her into this mess, and I’m going to get her out.”

“Serenity,” the woman held out her hand. Geo looked to her, but nodded in understand.

He shook her hand gently, “Geo Roman, it’s nice to meet you.”

“And this is Iakona, my husband.” Geo figured as much and nodded to the waterbender’s way, feeling more composed as the man’s eyes caught him.

Iakona’s lips tightened, his eyes redirecting to where a pair of staircases waited, “If you excuse me for a moment, I need to check something upstairs.” His blue eyes darted to Serenity, but she smiled at his glance. He took his leave, leaving Geo to Serenity’s full attention.

“Thank you for at least keeping her safe this long. I'm sure she's been able to handle herself for now, but it eases me that you will still be willing to go out and find her.” Serenity smiled appreciatively, bowing her head lightly, “You seem very dedicated to her. If there's anything my husband and I can do, we will try our best to help. In the meantime, please rest up and try to recover before you go out.”

“I will, thank you,” Geo sighed heavily, lying back down onto the sheets. “I believe Amon will try to pull something off soon.”

“Oh…I hope it doesn’t affect the Pro-Bending Tournament for tonight,” Serenity replied grimly. Crap, was that tonight?

“I wouldn’t put it past behind me if he tried to.” And knowing Beifong, she must have already taken measures to secure the structure with her best guards.

“If Amon were to pull something there, that would really tip the scales in his favor. Rioting would most likely ensue.” Her gaze casted to shelves containing countless vials of herbs, twisting and growing in their containers, “Benders that have already come across Amon have pursued the greatest Waterbenders the city could offer. I’ve had a few come through here…..begging with the remaining coins in their pocket to find a cure—a remedy to fix this madness.”

Serenity returned her gaze to Geo, “What I’m trying to say is please be careful. To be rid of something that’s been physically apart of you all these years, to have it ripped out…I wish you wouldn’t succumb to such a fate. Even if it’s on behalf of your duties or your honor…”

Geo’s eyes dropped almost full scale, only a sliver of his sight gazing to the blanket before him. His fingers twitched at the mention of the word “physically”, but something crawled unpleasantly when “ripped” swam into his hearing. Ripped...is that what it felt like? Could it be the same...the other way around? To feel.../physically/ and /ripped/ for not having been born immediately as an Earthbender?

His fingers snatched away from the blanket, his cool digits pressing against his hot forehead, “That’s....My mission is to protect Sky, and I will at all costs. I got her into my mess, and I want to get her out; it’s the least I can do for her even though it might never be enough...”

Serenity nodded solemnly at his conviction, taking the moment to stand and head towards the windows. “I truly hope for the best then, for everyone’s sake.” She shut the blinds half way, to prevent anybody nosy from peeping in.

“Dad! Let me go down!”

“Ukina!”

A brief tumble alerted Geo, hurrying his stare towards the stairwell to find a young woman, her complexion greatly resembling Iakona’s while her rounded face and unique colored eyes matched Serenity’s. The young women clutched onto the railing like a Koalasloth, waving sheepishly.

“I’m okay. Don’t mind me!”

“Ukina…” Serenity hummed disappointingly while Iakona descended hastily from the second floor, lifting the young woman properly up. She swayed briefly to the right; her stance leveled more on her left leg. As Iakona and Ukina traveled down, it was shortly revealed that she had no right leg. It was merely a stump at her right knee, where the rest of it should have been. However, the girl seemed to be holding her own as she approached the bottom of the stairs, eagerly grabbing the crutches.

“You have to be careful, sweetie,” Iakona replied. The girl simply nodded as she then headed forward, resting at the end of the bed, and looking to Geo. She pulled out her notebook in front, her luscious, round eyes looking up at him.

“I heard you’re the ex-cop that knows my cousin.”

“......” News traveled fast even for the kids. Geo....was speechless, but her enthusiastic demeanor made him smile. He didn’t take mind to her missing limb, despite having to do a double take on its absence when the girl used the crutches.

He paid mind to the object in her hands, and he sat up properly to address the little girl accordingly, “I know Summers, yes.”

“Ukina, this is Geo Roman,” Serenity introduced while Ukina pressed through her notebook, skipping through the pages.

“When you see her, give her this!” She tore the page from the sketch book, folding it and gesturing for Geo to take it. “I don’t care if you peek but tell her…tell her we’re doing okay. That I’m doing okay even with my leg gone—tell her she can let go of the past if she hasn’t already.” Iakona and Serenity’s expressions dropped briefly at the serious tone that expelled from their daughter’s mouth, darting their attention to one another but lost on what to do.

“Now get moving buster! You got healed by the best medics in Republic City! Now go out there and take on the world—”

“Ukina,” Serenity pinched her daughter’s ear, earning a loud yelp from the young girl. She moved away briefly, biting her lip as she rubbed her ear. “This is serious….he needs all the rest he can get.”

Geo blinked slowly, all feeling lost in the fingers that held the note. His eyes only lingered on the girl, and the words that had rung out like clear bells. Let go of the past....he guessed he wasn’t the only one holding secrets.

Geo ignored the pressuring thud against his back and neck, and swung his legs over the bed. He mentally winced of his entire weight at the balls of his feet, and ignored the protest Serenity gave.

“You’re barely recovering-“ she replied, but stopped when Geo walked around the bed, and stood in front of the girl. He knelt slowly, his hand unable to resist the urge to grab the bedpost. He held out the note in front of him, in between their stares then lowered it enough to be able to look at the little girl face first.

“No matter what anyone tells you, no matter how many times they kick you, and tell you that you are worthless, unable, or pathetic, they’re all liars. Every single one of them. Do you understand?” His gaze did not leave her, “If you never give up and show them what you’re made of, then I will give her the note. Do we have a deal?”

“Of course!” Ukina grinned, “It’s what Sky wanted me to do in the first place!”

“Though we’d appreciate it if you didn’t hit someone’s eye with your crutches…….again.” Iakona mumbled off handedly causing their daughter to blush lightly, humming softly.

“Don’t worry dad, you took care of him. I mean, he was just trying to show how great it is having bending—I just proved how great it is having crutches.” Geo felt the edge of his mouth drop, but immediately removed it before the girl could catch it. He nodded in approval of her spunky attitude, and stood up with note pushed in his pocket.

“Then I will take my leave, to take on the world,” Geo grinned slightly, and turned to look at Serenity and Iakona, “Thank you for your hospitality, but I do believe Ukina is right: I should get going.”

“Are you sure? So soon?” Serenity asked, “You barely have rested. I’m not sure all your wounds have recovered so quickly.”

Iakona removed unmoved however, sighing slightly as his daughter made a huff noise, her eyes darting to her father. It seemed Serenity caught on to the silent conversation, dropping her arms to her side as Iakona moved across the room, reaching to a small bag.

“I’m sure Mister Roman has faced obstacles as terrible as now if he’s so confident.” Iakona returned with the bag, offering it to Geo, “It’s not much but it can get you by a couple of days of the pain. If you stress your body while taking the medicine, it’ll only worsen. So be cautious when you take the medicine, when you’re sure you can rest.” 

“Thank you,” Geo nodded gently, and took the medicine respectfully in his hand, “I do not wish to bring you any harm, so if anyone were to ask, I was never here. The gang members who made pursuit are not the worst I have faced, and I do not wish to bring you that bad luck into your home when you have repaid me with so much without even knowing me.”

“They wouldn’t so dare step a half a mile here next time. I’ve made it clear on several occasions.” Iakona declared but nodded his head, “but we shall take caution, as we always have. Take care Roman, tell Sky she’s always welcomed back here and she’s always in our thoughts.”

“Of course,” Geo replied determinedly.

They watched him go out the door moments later, the rays of the sunset creeping and sinking past the frame of their door. Geo knew he did not have much time to get to the other side by merely walking. He headed to the nearest alleyway, scavenging the place meticulously for any stranglers or acquaintances he might recognize. As silently and quickly as he could on opening the earth below him, he dove into the made tunnel and began to dig his way beneath the surface. He directed his way to the farthest edge of the city, and began to round the perimeter to the best of his memorization. There were some streets that the patrols hardly took, and decided to make his movements along that trail.

He would follow his instinct, and suspect that Sky was with Tenzin at the island. Beifong was probably in no mood for babysitting, making his chances to see Sky that much greater (taking out a few guards wouldn’t be too hard if they were stationed at Beifong’s order). Amon was not his main priority, but the moment he made a move to get to Sky, Geo would make sure he would be an obstacle to reckon with.

Once he met the surface properly, Geo eyed among the tall structures of the east side, sighing of the rapid dissension of the sun. The stars were beginning to make themselves present like specks of light on a dark blanket. His precise fingers ran through his hair to dishevel the dirt that had harbored his roots, and once satisfied tugged his “borrowed” hat onto his head; he knew he should’ve gotten that haircut. In his pocket he could feel the warmth of the little girl’s drawing, safely tucked for the trip he was going to take to the island.

To his luck, the attendance of the tournament played to his advantage, and he swept easily through the crowd enough to have the guards preoccupied. He kept his head low to dodge recognition, once or twice passing by a cop. He maneuvered his way around the edge of the crowd like a smooth river, semi-walking onto the street and onto the sidewalk in alternation. The traffic was horrible from the looks of it, mostly people trying to get their way back from work to get home and hear the broadcast that would be city-wide in a matter of minutes.

Amon was planning to raid the stadium? How the hell would they even make it inside if he was? Geo had no clue, and did not bother to decipher how the man thought; he had other priorities to attend to.

He pushed his way out of the crowd to finally appear on the docks of the settled, familiar pier. He walked with a powerful stride, seeing the rower from the island notice his silhouette from the distance. Geo kept himself calm, twirling his wrist behind his back. The collection of some rocks and pebbles began to morph into a hard band at the control of his fingers, but his eyes did not leave sight of the rower who was now a few yards away.

“A trip to the island?” The waterbender sailor called out. Once he docked the boat right beside the edge, Geo approached hastily, and snapped his wrist forward. The rock bands ejected from his palm, and the waterbender fell back into the boat’s concave body. He struggled, but Geo did not stop to cuff his wrists, arms, fingers and ankles with the gravel he picked up from the shoreline. The waterbender grunted in the discomfort of his body, but Geo made his way onto the boat, and sat the lighter man up.

“I d-don’t have anything to steal!” the man cut in, struggling in Geo’s cuffs.

“I don’t want anything,” Geo took the extra oars that were decorated at the sides of the boat, and rested his bottom onto the seat available. He looked to the waterbender who eyed him carefully, and when the man’s jaw dropped, Geo knew he had been recognized.

“I just need a trip to the island,” Geo confessed and began to push and pull his arms in accordance of the boat’s long arms.

“Y-You’re that ex-cop!” the waterbender wriggled helplessly. His chest heaved in, but Geo immediately slapped the oars on the surface of the water, eyes targeted to make the man freeze.

“You yell, and I will shove rocks in your mouth,” Geo warned. The waterbender stayed silent for the entire ride.

SKY’S POV:

“The anticipation is parable as we are just moments away from the championship match.”

The Announcer's broadcast was coming in live, booming past the cement walls where the White Lotus members gathered, secret pro-bender fans hoping the night would be pleasantly calm. Sky could hear the broadcast echoing from the halls as she lay in the bed, running a hand through her loose hair.

“Will the Wolf-bats ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog, the Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack-down soup?”

Sky scoffed, her right foot turning in circles in the air, her arms crossed behind her neck. The stuff this announcer made up as he continued on was astonishing to say the least. She could hear the teams being introduced, the crowd’s cheers ringing loudly from down the hall.

With a soft sigh, she rolled over to her side to block out the sounds. There were enough nuisances ringing within her thoughts already. Over and over, the conversation she had with Tenzin continued to play.

_“Sky, I think you should know—Geo escaped during his trial.”_

Why would he try to escape—why would irony of this situation have to happen during the most crucial time of all of Republic City’s history. She buried her face into the pillow, her nails digging into the feathered material.

_“I’m not sure why he did it; I could only hope…the rumors—”_

_“Don’t you dare tell me you’re thinking he’s a different man, Tenzin. Don’t you dare…you of all people know him the best.”_

_“Sky, it’s not that I don’t doubt his character. It’s what I’m afraid though is that—the rumors will consume him to become what they believe him to be—”_

“He’s not a criminal…” Sky murmured softly, her head pounding, “Don’t let the world change you into something you’re not…”

“The champs and challengers face off at the center line” The pounding in her head echoed in unison of the countdown from the radio. “And here we go!”

A crack admitted from outside her window as she froze, hesitant to react. Her eyes darted towards the mirror at the end of the room, showing the reflection of the window. Nothing—maybe it was just the wind. 

“Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty waterbending! Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor. Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says _'No, thank you sir_!'” Sky sat up slowly, yawning lightly as the nerves ran down her spine. Her senses were on high alert as she attempted to play calm, scavenging the room for her boots.

“The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched.  Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not.”

“That’s a foul…” Sky noted quietly, her eyes cautiously darting the mirror once more. Nothing again.

“And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit.  A questionable call by the officials. Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick! The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood.”

Sky reached in front of the mirror, brushing out the end of her hair to neatly tie into a braid, exhaling carefully as her eyes kept locked onto the window. Something didn’t feel right. She sensed movement outside but it was gone in a flash. Where could it have gone?

“Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely. What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two!”

“Oops!” Sky knocked into the mirror briefly, catching it from falling over. She went to move it back into position—when she noticed the masked being clinging onto the ceiling. Her blood went cold.

“Shit—!” Sky swung around hastily, smashing the mirror against the Equalist that dropped to the ground. The door to the room slammed open, the officers Beifong provided charging in. The Equalist however was faster. He leapt up, striking the first officer down, using the advantage of the small space. Sky took that as the moment to get the hell out of there, slipping past the second officer and stumbled into the hallway.

“What—” He was cut short as his eyes widened, immediately reacting to the intruder by throwing his arm forward, a metal cord being shot forward. The intruder dodged, hastily rushing forward as he extended an arm and slammed his gloved hand against the officer's chest. Electricity burst from his hand, the other hand quickly moving over the man's mouth to silence his anguish yells.

How did they get here—where were the White Lotus members at all times?!

Darting down the hallway to where she heard the radio still playing, she was almost not surprised to find two more Equalists laid waiting, their electric gloves still radiating from their assault. Sky inhaled sharply, not taking a second to tear through the floor boards, hurling a wall of stone to one of the pursuers. She knew he would dodge easily but knew she held the upper advantage, swinging her wrists as she snagged upon the metal railing. The metal screeched and whined as it snapped, and was sent slamming forward into the back of both of the Equalists, locking them down in place just enough to allow Sky momentum to leap over them and over the side of the building.

Landing solely on her feet, she created a wall of stone and kicked viciously back, watching wearily as the third Equalist had caught up. He easily avoided the attack, darting across as Sky launched several boulders, attempting to create enough distance to run.

That’s all she needed—she just needed to run.

Fear was beginning to take over as she glared at the Equalists, finding how the space between them closed. Sky stomped heavily, building another wall as the leading Equalist leapt elegantly. Sky was ready, blocking his attacks boldly, knocking the assailant back from the sheer force. She winced, feeling her arms numb and tighten. She wouldn’t be able to handle continuing to fight him close range.

When he charged again, she blocked once more easily, striking pillars of rock to push or block him off. Yet he kept charging relentlessly, tiring Sky the more she kept attempting to push him away. Dancing around his attacks, she snapped, slamming her foot down to directly knock the pillar into the Equalists chest, launching him across the courtyard. She half expected for him to move again—ready for the next fight.

He stayed down. Unmoving.

Sky huffed angrily, her chest rising up and down.

Sky turned wearily, taking a few steps to head back to the buildings and warn the others when she felt a vibration. Her eyes widen. He was playing.

She whirled around only to find bolas catching around her arms, constricting her movements. She felt that she could break out of them instantly—but screamed when the electricity erupted, sending her stumbling onto her knees when it finally ended. Her vision was hazed and swirling, her limbs shaking from the violent shock.

_“The right thing isn’t always the right path, but it’s better to stand up then to do nothing at all.”_

“G-Geo…”

A thud followed, then silence.

GEO’S POV:

Geo made port to the shore, and tugged the boat onto the soaked sand with a harsh pull. The waterbender grunted as he fell back, but his brown eyes shot up swiftly to catch Geo hovering over him.

The now fugitive pointed a finger to rower, “Stay put, and watch the boat until I get back.”

“Y-Yes sir,” the man nodded hurriedly with enthusiastic cooperation. Geo’s eyes averted to the structure embedded into the middle of the island. With a hunched, upper body, he ducked into the foliage that was nearby, and rounded the ground while scanning the different sectors of the place carefully.

Geo personally did not know if the White Lotus guards would post any danger, but considering how the waterbender of the boat reacted to him prior, no doubt the guards of the islands would take measures to withhold him or call the police. Geo’s chest flickered a slight dance; Sky, his friend, was in there. She was safe...but why wasn’t any guard-

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Geo’s body bolted forward in an automatic sprint, his eyes locked onto the open area that held the housing structure. The vibrations of many were too light to consider guards, and when he cut around the bend of the back residence, his teeth growled to the sight of an Equalist leaning over with fingers extending to pick up the unconscious Sky on the ground, having removed a set of ropes off of her body. His fingertips reached the scruff of her neck, but the floor rattled massively and he snatched his hands away from the aggressively formed tepee. The masked man was suddenly sent spiraling upwards to crash into the ocean half a mile away, the remaining two Equalists darting their eyes around. Geo’s arms were vertically outstretched, his face entirely scrutinized in rage; his glowering eyes were the only form of life pulsing from the dark shadows of the night.

“Three against one _isn’t_ fair,” Geo snarled deeply. The nearest Equalist raced forward as Geo did the same, stomping onto the ground to propel himself forward like a bullet. The Equalist hunched back to slide underneath Geo to deliver an electric current to his abdomen, but what he didn’t anticipate were the rocky pillars encasing Geo’s ankles. Geo’s weight slammed straight down onto the man. The Equalist’s back jolted against the ground, and Geo took the measure to ram his rocky foot against the masked head. A loud crunched echoed, and the Equalist became limp underneath him. The helmet’s front crumbled underneath Geo’s boot, dangerous boiling eyes averting to the remaining, defensive Equalist.

“Your turn,” Geo hissed as he stood with legs apart, fists ready at his sides. The Equalist crossed her arms in front of her, and outdrew the powered batons igniting her figure. She dashed in hot pursuit, and spun full circle in the air to ram her rods against Geo. Geo’s left arm lifted, a slab of sharp boulder blocking the perilous current. The woman skillfully kicked at the piece of rock, and launched herself upwards with deadly accuracy. Her rods sparked once more, and she tossed her weight completely down and full force.

Geo’s fists hit the floor, the flat ground now encasing his entire arms in full gravel. His arms crossed in front of him, the electricity whirring and halted. A rod cut around the edge of rock, and slammed into Geo’s shoulder. The stinging pain warped around Geo’s muscle and bone and he growled in retaliation to be put down. The grit that harbored his arms was now sent around the woman’s neck and face, her piercing scream muffled in the tomb Geo made. Her body fell to the ground, her gloved hands pulling and picking at the edges of the rocks around her nose and mouth. Geo stood straight, his chest exhaling of the massive bolt that ran through his core. His eyes locked onto the flailing woman, but he made no means of releasing the rock helmet around her. Instead, his fingers spread with a foot sliding, and her body fell into the gap Geo opened for her. Only her arm was now in view, reaching and gripping at the air for solace.

“Sky...” Geo hurriedly paced around the woman’s body, his knees hitting the ground to withdraw the formed tent. The rock gave way, and inside remained the protected Sky. She lay slumped on her side, her loose hair sprayed over her face. She was breathing, making Geo sigh in ultimate relief. His arm dug underneath her knees, the other below her shoulders. He slowly stood up with eyes glistened to slits, inspecting his unconscious friend for any injuries.

“Not even Beifong can protect you....” Geo frowned at the honesty. He walked to the staircase leading to the residential rooms; his feet padding softly down the battered hallway. The only sound echoing along the broken walls was the static radio of the other room, and the sound of the door Geo opened. With a gentle close, Geo laid Sky onto the bed she must have been previously in, considering the messy blanket and adjusted pillows.

“Summers,” Geo probed carefully, rocking her shoulder. “Wake up, Summers.”

Sky shook visibly after a few shakes, her senses appearing to be wiring back in place. She abruptly whirled in her position, gripping tightly upon Geo’s wrist like clamping steel. Her throat lurched with something menacing, but it died a minute later when she was finally able to recognize Geo. She exhaled heavily, releasing her grip from him.

“Geo?” she grunted with an arm holding her up on the bed, her eyes flickering madly.

“Hey, relax. Still,” Geo cautioned her, patting her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. “Don’t move. They did a good number on you.”

“Mmm….I can still feel it in my bones…ugh,” Sky slouched, sighing. She grumbled slightly, turning her attention back to Geo’s face. “I can’t say….I’m surprised you’re here Geo….you’re actually here...Where the hell have you been?” Her eyes narrowed at him, questioning, examining, and...a hint of judging, Geo wasn’t too sure. But he was glad of the ease in her voice, as if they had only seen each other yesterday.

She looked thinner, not by a lot but enough to tell Geo she wasn’t eating...again. The bones of her shoulders protruded when they rolled, and the circles underneath her eyes showed she wasn’t getting any sleep. Her hair was further mishandled than when he last saw it, but he blamed the fight she gave prior for that. Still, something was sharp and hardened of her appearance.

Geo grabbed a chair nearby, sitting across from Sky with his knees resting against the edge of the bed, “They don’t call me a Mole for nothing, Summers.” She was clearly unamused by his dryly delivered joke, but the piece of paper in his pocket caught his attention. He reached with quick fingers, and lifted the piece of paper the little girl had given him.

“A message for you,” Geo glanced to Sky, fingers outstretched to hand her the parchment.

Taking it hesitantly from his hand, she briefly examined the folded paper before opening into it. Geo, a bit curious of what Ukina had made for her, took a careful seat beside Sky when she sat up. Sky briefly looked to him, but didn’t object when she unfolded the paper. It was a drawing, but it wasn’t something Geo was familiar with. However, a picture was glued at the edge, and instinctively Sky brushed her finger along the film. From what Geo could identify, it was a younger Sky, with the usual messed up hair and striking eyes. Beside her was a boy with a set of parents behind them. Another set of adults were beside, the mother carrying a newborn baby. Sky’s breath hitched when her eyes lowered to the scribbling below the film, _We miss you_ written.

She bit her lip, her eyes away from the paper and Geo, “….Were…were they okay?”

“Yes, they are,” Geo nodded, rubbing his knee with a hand, “I found them near the edge of the city, along the coastline. They have a clinic open there, but I honestly ran into them from pure luck. They were...” Geo rubbed the side of his neck with tentative fingers, his eyes gliding along the ceiling, “Nice. They’re nice. And...they miss you.”

Sky nodded in response, and settled the note to her side. She managed to sit up properly this time, breathing evenly to keep her stamina in check. Her lips pressed together as she drummed her fingers onto her knees, but Geo waited with head tilted.

“Thank you….for bringing this…” Sky drew out.

“Of course,” Geo responded, with a quirk of a smile resting on his face. “I’m....glad you’re alright. I couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if I didn’t show up when I did. Tch.” He was more upset on the fact that none of the guards were attentive enough on their job; most likely they were all too absorbed in the Pro-bending Tournament coming from the muffled radio down the hall.

“The area is secured, so you don’t need to worry. It’s just you and me right now,” Geo reassured her.

She nodded weakly, wiping her eyes briefly with the back of her wrist, “That’s a relief…”

_Oh gosh she’s crying. Don’t fuck this up, Roman._

“Right...” Geo sighed, rubbing his face with a weak hand. His hand clasped around his chin, and then dropped to sound out a small slap in the room, “Sky, I’m....sorry I dragged you into this. The papers...I should’ve given them to Beifong when I had the chance.” His eyes collected the items around the room, but nothing was easing the struggling vines grappling at his chest, “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. It’s my mission, and I will complete it with or without a badge.”

She breathed out loudly, nodding, briefly rubbing her eyes before directing them to the ceiling, “It’s not your fault, Roman. Not entirely. Everything is pretty much fucked up…you were trying to do the right thing.” Her chest tightened as she continued, “You also…need to worry about yourself right now. You’re in as much danger as I am.”

“No, don’t worry about me,” Geo unheeded almost immediately. His eyes caught her profile, “I know the city, like the back of my hands; knuckles, cuts and all. I won’t be far, if there’s any trouble.”

Sky scoffed, looking to the wall for solace. Geo noticed she was avoiding all gaze to him, and if he knew any better, she was trying to restrain herself from feeling anything or didn’t believe anything he was saying. Would it have been better to have left her alone, and Geo standing by until Tenzin got back on the island? He wasn’t sure. Even Pema was not around, nor the kids. They must have all been relocated, or gone to Beifong’s care for extra measure.

“All right,” Sky managed to say, her thumb running at the bottom of her nose. Geo inhaled in agreement, and pushed himself off the bed. He felt the strain of his ribs again, hoping to take the medicine provided for him soon.

“I will stay hidden, until someone arrives on the island,” Geo replied, his eyes straining to stay open from the lack of sleep. “But I need you to lock the door after I leave.”

“…..I will…” she shut her eyes, nodding.

“Sky-“ Geo moved the chair aside, his hands clamping to her upper arms. It grabbed her attention, her chest erect with hands clamping onto her pants on reflex. Geo leaned down, and he tried his best to sound positive, absolute. “I’m going to fix this. I’m going to keep you safe. I _will_.”

Sky met his gaze, but it soon casted down, her fingers curling into her pants, "I don't doubt you Roman..." Yeah....he fucked up alright.

Geo moved his figure toward the door, and stood in front of it. There, he waited while Sky finally managed to gather her thoughts, and followed suite. Her walk was sulked and withdrawn, and the way her shoulders hardly moved showered Geo with discomfort of her change of attitude. His hand grabbed the frame of the door, but his eyes did not leave Sky who still unable to look at him. He frowned, but said nothing more, and closed the door in front of him. Once he heard the click, he turned to face the dismantled hallway.

Walking through it, he inspected the massive damage of the floor, and a pipe of metal etched into the wooden boards. Summers did put up a tough fight, and the same could be said for the two officers of Beifong's team. He strode over to their unconscious bodies, laying them properly on their backs. They only had minor injuries, though no doubt they were also electrocuted; they wouldn’t wake for a while. He reached into their pockets, and pulled out whatever money they were holding. If anything, he needed it the most right now, a charity case if you will.

Following the static of the radio, Geo came into the room of the White Lotus, inspecting the members carefully while sitting them up against the walls. He pushed all the broken glass aside to make sure no one would cut themselves when they awoke; all breathed regularly, easing Geo. Yet, the static radio rattled his nerves, and he fixed the knob for the audio downward. A sharp whirring sound echoed out, and Geo found himself staring at the piece of machine.

“Citizens of Republic City, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the match tonight, and the set examples I have set for all those who defy my order. A revolution has begun.” Amon’s voice snaked out. Geo’s mouth twitched at the corner, his fist shaking of desire to destroy the equipment. Instead of cutting into Tenzin’s wallet further, he spared the radio, and merely shut it off. Damn it...he raided the stadium after all.

A quick stride pushed him out of the building, his eyes catching the hunched arm of the Equalist woman from the earlier fight. Geo walked over in a powerful advance, his hand gripping the woman’s wrist tightly. His leg cut the ground open with a slide, and the rock helmet of the woman dropped at the command of his expanded fingers. A gasp shuddered from the woman’s lungs, her chest heaving and coughing harshly from the lack of air. Geo’s teeth pressed against each other, his free hand gripping the woman’s throat to him. Her fingers shook violently, neck craned back to give her some air.

“Let-...ahh,” the Equalist’s fingers poorly dug into Geo’s skin.

“If Amon wishes to get to Sky Summers, I’ll make my message clear: Geo Roman is looking for him,” the earthbender snarled a deep octave, and tossed the Equalist woman to the ground. She grunted in agony, her body curling up to defend herself against a possible kick from Geo. Instead, he bent an arc of rock over her body, making sure she wouldn’t escape on her own. Geo headed to the next Equalist who remained still, and tore off the Equalist gloves from his hands for good measure. A bag was tied to his waist, infuriating Geo further of the fact that they were planning to tie it around Sky’s head most likely once having kidnapped her.

“Sky!!” Geo’s eyes darted behind him, recognizing Tenzin’s alarmed tone. He arrived, and was not alone in his search.

Geo snatched the bag, and placed his newly found toys inside of it. He made his way to the shore, stealthily avoiding the rushing figures on the island; his boat still docked a mile away from the second craft that had arrived. The trapped waterbender was removed and freed, and he hastily dashed away after Geo thanked him for his cooperation.

Geo leapt over the edge of the boat once he managed to push it to the water, and began to row in silence until he made it to the edge of Republic City. Once docked on the pier, he walked cautiously into the dim lit streets, pressing a hand to his chest of the massive exhaustion that enveloped his body. He had no connection to any resources to keep safe, and the thought of putting Tenzin and his family in any danger...he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to them.

Geo slowed his pace, biting his thumb in thought with his free hand clutching his new bag. He reached the Main Plaza of the city in an hour, looking around to the steps and guessing it was the best spot to rest for the night and honestly, he was reaching his limit. He would have to wake up early if he wanted to avoid the arrival of the markets-....Brent. No....would he dare put his friend in such difficult grounds with the authorities...but didn’t he already do that? His team knew of Brent somewhat. Surely, they would have gone already to see him and maybe...maybe he was in the clear now.

Geo paced slowly across the abundances of streets, dodging the patrolling cars when he distinguished their bulky silhouettes, and cutting around corners and alleys with baited breath. The night was filled with a ghastly mist, giving Geo an uncomfortable shudder across his flaming skin. His restless mind began to sway the pavement underneath his feet, though the more identifiable it was, the more Geo hurried his pace to his correct sense of direction. The familiar complex of apartments came into view, but his mind was not in any condition to decipher how it looked like from the last time he was here. Instead he focused on wobbling staircase he climbed, and the certain number that belonged to Brent’s address. He finally made it to the second-last door of the second row, and knocked with shoulder pressed against the door.

A quiet set of footsteps approached from within, Geo’s stomach churning to already be let inside in the safety of his friend’s home. The door unlocked with a crank, and unhesitant he quickly rushed in, pushing past the stumbling man out of the way. Before Geo could turn to greet him properly, he was suddenly facing the ceiling, a sharp grunt escaping when he hit the ground hard. His eyes expanded widely, looking up to the threatening figure above him. A flash of blue lit the dark room; a harsh illumination of an unfamiliar face emphasizing the wild bed hair. The offender’s teeth gritted against each other, but then his eyes relaxed, his lips parting open as he saw the hat drop off, revealing Geo’s usual mohawk. No.....it couldn’t be.

The nearest light was switched on, and standing near it was Brent. Geo was plastered to the ground, chest practically stilling with his mouth a firm line. The friend only continued to stare in utter silence, the Equalist electrocuting glove dying down of power along Brent’s twitching fingers.

“G-Geo...” the market man gulped as he went to close the door with his free hand, turning back to look at him. Geo warily stood up, the bag in his hand dropping to the ground with a thud. He froze when he felt Brent lock the door with a snap, his eyes never leaving Geo’s.

 “....I heard you were running...” Brent whispered, the air binding in a tight, nauseous swirl. He was questioning Geo’s motives.

“...Y-Yeah,” Geo replied, feeling his body heavy with uncertain amounts of lead and denial. It couldn’t possibly be....Brent? _His_ Brent? Did that explain his missing market for the past couple of weeks before Geo was sent to jail? The gash across his- it was a burn but-

“Those gloves...” Brent took a step forward, calling Geo’s overwrought attention again. “Your pair?” Geo followed his point, and saw the pair of gloves he snatched exposed at his splayed feet. Geo’s insides twisted in vicious contorts, his eyebrows struggling to stay relaxed and honest. He couldn’t give himself away.

“Yes, they’re mine,” Geo lied. Brent blinked, and then he suddenly....smiled, walking forward as he clasped a free hand to Geo’s shoulder. He knelt before him like he was some sort of mentor, giving congrats of a job well done although Geo felt far from feeling accomplished.

“Then you’re more than welcome to stay here, Geo! Jeez, running from the police? And carrying those gloves. I guess the rumors are true!” Brent chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re an Equalist!” Geo’s mind raced, unsure whether he should continue to play the lie, or automatically leave the room and look for somewhere else to stay.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Geo couldn’t help but question, his voice hurt and raspy. He stood up, and looked down to his friend with teeth gritted.

“Tell you that I’m an Equalist?” Brent raised his eyebrows, frowning gently while removing his weaponized glove when he stood. “Geo...That’s kind of a stupid question; you’re a cop. And Equalist...not the best label to have here in Republic City.” The room turned eerily quiet.

“It wouldn’t have bothered me if you were or not,” Geo replied, and the morality in his voice frightened him that much more. What was he saying, if a trio of Equalists had just attacked Sky, and planned to kidnap her to Amon. No....no no no, he shouldn’t think this way, but Brent was his friend. So was Sky- no, this couldn’t be. Brent couldn’t be an Equalist; he would have known, guessed it. But...did Geo subconsciously know? No. That was impossible.

_Brent is an Equalist._

“I’m sorry, Geo,” Brent shook his head, sighing casually with arms crossed, “but I couldn’t risk it. But, now knowing I _can_ trust you, cat’s out of the bag. They already came to search the house, so you’re welcomed to stay.” He shrugged, “They seemed so focused on finding you, they didn’t suspect me. Lucky huh?”

“Yeah...lucky,” Geo avoided his eyes, but took another look to make sure it was his friend saying said words. He recognized him; he knew how Brent looked like. But....this wasn’t him. This wasn’t the side he knew about him. How long....

“C’mon, I’ll get some blankets for you,” Brent harried into the one bedroom of the apartment. Geo watched after him, and when left alone he tried to lean on something, but he couldn’t move. He was stuck planted in his roots that he didn’t even acknowledge Brent come back with extra blankets. “Hey, did you hear Amon’s news? Things are going to change, Geo. You’ll see.”

Geo shivered in place, failing to rid of the large, dry lump at the back of his throat no matter how many times he swallowed or consoled his throat with trembling fingers. His mind was buzzing with the sound of hornet wings, angry yet perplexed of the tight space he was now in. And when he lay on the couch, the blankets did not carry him to sleep. Instead they were prickled and thorn sheets, stabbing him every time he moved, he breathed, he blinked. This was not the circumstance he wanted to find himself in.

So...how much change was Geo going to be able to take?


	20. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .w. hey, Road here. I ended up editing this chapter while my girlfriend's lovely brain is frying~ 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter to come. Very late but we are both extremely busy especially with my newest to Cali now. Hence whhhhyyy my stuff isn't up yet.
> 
> We love ya guys. Thanks for all the support~~~ 
> 
> Until next time!!

He felt like he slept on rocks.

No, correction: more like he ate enough rocks in his sleep to wake up shitty the next morning.

He took the medicine that was provided for him, almost forgotten about it until the sharp jab in his stomach awoke him. He rested his head on the small table set in the middle of the living room for support, his back hunched with his trembling arms folded on his abdomen. He breathed in and out to relax his tense state, and the doubtful and bothering thoughts threatening to undo him.

_Brent is an Equalist._

Either fate was cruel, or everything was already set to be that way in Geo’s life. He had the deep instinct to flee the apartment, knowing he could easily sneak out without Brent having to suspect him of his lies. Lies could only carry him so far....but there could be a chance that Brent could give him the information he needed to retrieve what he wanted from Amon: Sky’s papers. Once they were safely in his hands again, all this trouble could be avoided, but how clever could Brent be to discover his secretive plan?

Well....he did lie to Geo about who he was for the past couple of years when the emerging movement of the Equalist group arose. Maybe he joined them recently...but it was highly unlikely, or else he would have been caught the night the police raided his apartment. His friend was an expert on evading detection, so how easy would it be for him to detect fraud underneath his own roof?

Clearly, Brent was happy with where his life was, along with the Equalist aspect of it. What Geo confessed last night was true, but it also...wasn’t. He had no problem having a friend who had differences than he, but being an Equalist meant radical and aggressive changes. He didn’t appreciate their methods and tactics, and yet, he found himself feeling some sort of empathy of why they did things.

“Tch...” Geo exhaled out, gripping the front of his messy bangs; what a hypocrite he was...he was the exact same long ago. He didn’t want to touch that part of himself anymore, but at this rate, he wasn’t going to have any choice.

“Mmmm, morning!” Geo snapped his head up, exhaling softly at the sight of a groggy Brent stretching his arms out sluggishly, then dropping them with smacking lips. “Boy, you’re up early.” Like old times, when they shared an apartment before Brent moved out. Could it be that was the reason why he left Geo his own place?

“....Nine in the morning is not early,” Geo replied flatly, finding it odd they were still able to hold a normal conversation after last night. But he didn’t fight it, “I’ve been up since five.”

“Jeezes...I didn’t toss you too hard, did I?” Geo looked away at that, his hands cupping and rubbing each other tentatively. His silence motioned Brent over, and he plopped back, taking his place beside the ex-cop.

“Don’t mean to hit your ego there,” Brent tried to joke off, making Geo glance to him briefly.

“No, it’s not that. You…reacted on instinct. I would’ve done the same,” Geo clarified sincerely.

Brent’s lean and cut fingers swam through his curls, then letting his hand slap back down to his bent thigh, “Geo…I know this is..a strange circumstance. I’m surprised you’re…still here. I thought you would’ve left, honestly.”

“I’m the second most wanted man at the moment. It’s safe to say I wouldn’t take my-ow….chances outside right now,” Geo mumbled, tenderly rubbing his fingertips on his bandaged side.

Brent took noticed, whistling a note out, “Got into a scuffle with the police?”

“Yeah,” Geo lied, keeping his eyes forward, “nothing to worry about.”

“So tell me Geo....what made you become an Equalist?” his friend asked a moment later.

Geo sighed, and gave a shrug, “It’s a long story.” One he particularly did not want to touch.

“Shoot, we’ve got time. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t know?”

Geo smiled weakly at that, and he looked over to catch Brent’s eyes hold him in a genuine stare. He was not one to share, that not even Serge or Terra knew of his harsh and cold demeanor. But, ever since Sky came into the picture, she opened up new possibilities of being...his true self. He never suspected such a thing would occur, but what good would it do to share the terrible circumstances he had to deal with his life?

He was usually one to be on his own, and deal with his own problems; sharing them with someone wouldn’t solve it, and yet....

Geo thought for a moment, Brent looking over in surprise, “I was bullied back then, when I was a kid. I wanted someone to take their bending away...it didn’t seem fair to me that they could abuse their abilities that way.” It held some truth, but not the entire fleet of it, enough to convince Brent he was staying here with true and innocent intentions, “I’m an earthbender now, but those scars never really....heal.”

“Oh...that’s rough, man,” Brent quirked a frown, resting his chin on his prompted fist. “I...you never told me about that. You were a late bloomer for earthbending then...”

“No one really knows,” Geo shrugged with guilt this time, his neck craned a bit sideways. His dark eyes swirled and glanced along the floor, “I figured I could put the past behind me, but sometimes it doesn’t want to stay locked in my safe.” His eyes ascended to rest at his wrists, spread before him with his forearms resting on his thighs. He examined the imaginary cuffs that once harbored there, “Sometimes...you just can’t help it; it’s a past of you that never goes away.”

“My sister…” Brent sighed out, this time making Geo stare at him. “She….was out shopping for some groceries. She wanted to cook something special for her new boyfriend that week. She changed them more than I changed my underwear.”

Geo’s mouth turned to a firm line, but his tone did not change, “I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Well, now you do….” Brent coldly cut in, but held an apologetic stare to Geo, “Um. Some…gang of girls liked what she was wearing, but she wouldn’t give them up. So…they broke her legs.” Brent fastened himself to stand up straight, heading to the kitchen. Geo followed him with his eyes, but he knew Brent was preventing himself from saying anything further. That was always him; got a few words out before he could say no more, but Geo was not stupid.

“I’m…sorry-“ Geo stood, but held his ground to watch Brent whirl around in place, and give an irritated smile.

“You know what it’s _like_ , Geo? To see your older sister- half of her body impaled to the ground, and your nails breaking while trying to dig her out?” his mouth contorted with a twitch downwards, his eyes taking a pink coloring. “To see her cry and be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life?” Geo remained silent, but grew wary as Brent reached into the compartment of the counter, pulling out an electrocution glove he had concealed with the push of a button. He lifted it to view perfectly, rocking its weight in his hands.

“I cried a lot that day, and the year after that…” Brent scoffed out crossly, with a hint of broken air in between it. His eyes lifted, and caught Geo from across the room, “Ever since, I hated earthbenders. I thought I would get over it….but here I am, having an earthbender in my apartment, lived with one even…”

Geo mustered his strength in his feet, uncertain of his predicament, “If you feel that way, why did you take me in, that night you found me?”

“I know you weren’t kicked out of a grocery store that night I found you,” Brent started to walk over, putting Geo on edge despite the major height difference. His friend lifted the glove up, holding it in between their chests as they stood right in front of one another, “Whatever it was, I knew-I saw and recognized that look on your face. It reminded me a lot of my sister…trying to be strong at the breaking point….”

Geo tried to breathe, but it was difficult with how intimate Brent was with him; never had he ever seen him so lost yet unified in thought of a bad reminiscence, that it physically hurt Brent to talk to him. Yet, when he stared at him, he knew Brent was telling him the whole truth; Geo owed it to him to be completely honest, but he couldn’t.

“They bullied you, they broke you,” Brent sighed heavily, Geo unable to look away. “Even though you could earthbend, I understood how you felt. I promised…I promised my sister I would always be there for her, and being with her reminded me of something very important that night.”

“…What was it?” Geo whispered out, as if his throat were lodged with rusty coins.

Brent smiled, the aqueducts in his eyes taking effect, “That I wasn’t the only one, that we weren’t the only ones who needed help. Even though you could earthbend, they must have forced you to. Perhaps, that’s not what you wanted.”

Geo refused to let his true color frame his face, but he felt all sense of stone expel and drain from his feet. His knees spun in a toxin that made it difficult to stand. He bit his tongue to keep himself awake, and let Brent say what he needed to say to make himself feel better.

“They must have done some awful things to you. I know you have scars on your back,” he frowned, making Geo shift uncomfortably on his feet; if only he knew that the bullies in the ring he used to work in were not benders at all. “Listen- being an Equalist is the best thing that happened to me. It made me see that change is what we need. It’s what everyone needs. Don’t you think that’s what you need, Geo?”

He lifted the glove to Geo’s direction, the opening of the sleeve compartment to him. Geo’s eyes shifted from the device, back up to Brent, and down again. He was trusting him…this was his chance. He would be lying to Brent if he took the offer, but in effect, he might jeopardize his ideology the further he dug into the Equalist movement; the city would be in further chaos. However...if he did, he might be able to have deeper connections around the city, and be that much closer to taking down Amon, and finding Sky’s papers at the expense of Brent’s friendship to him. He knew him longer though…but it was his mission to keep Sky safe. He…he had to risk it.

“Yes, I do,” Geo nodded promptly, and took the base of the glove in his hand with a secure clasp.

Brent smiled widely at his admission, “Great. But first, we need you to establish your place in our cause.” Geo’s face felt numb, and wasn’t sure he was looking at his friend firmly for direction. Brent obliged, “Later we’ll head to an underground section of the city where my team is. It will be…hard to explain, but I know we can do it. Oh boy…”

Brent shook his head as he headed back into the kitchen, picking up an orange and tossing it over. Geo caught it precisely and began to peel back the skin, plopping himself onto the couch a little too fast, making his exterior shake. Geo hastily brought a slice to his mouth, munching to occupy his stiff posture.

He couldn’t fuck this up. Not this time.

TENZIN’S POV:

The grand sky of the morning peeled and motioned over the secluded island, the pushing and pulling waves of the shore seeping the sand like graceful, expansive webs of silver. The noise of static accompanied the waves, Tenzin meditating on the secluded porch. He grimaced at the memory of the speech deliverance this morning, given by Tarrlok himself:

_“Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries who call themselves ‘Equalists’ are not interested in equality at all. They wish to wage war against benders. Chief Beifong took an oath to protect Republic City, but even she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena last night. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership, and I, Council leader Tarrlok will ensure the safety of our city and our civilians.”_

The news on the Pro-Bending Arena was on frenzy, Tenzin relieved that he had placed his family in a different section of the city for precautions. Yet, when he arrived on the island, he could feel the core of his airbending leave his body; the entire isle was left in a disarray of broken wood and splinters. His very fears had been unleashed to see the ground unearthed, glass shattered upon the courtyard. For the Equalists to get this close to the temple, his growing anxiety for his family’s safety grew tenfold. Not only that—but where was Sky?

His voice cracked when he repeatedly called for the young woman, hurriedly running up the steps to the building. Surprisingly, Sky stepped out to meet him, the rest of Beifong’s team patrolling the rest of the damage delivered. Tenzin scanned briefly, over hearing the brief conversation that three Equalists were apprehended that very early morning, the rest of the island’s guards receiving treatment for injuries.

_“What happened, Sky?!” The young Earthbender leaned against the wooden column leading to the Air Acolytes chambers, bandages covering along her upper arms and her hands._

_“They tried to take me, but you can tell who won.”_

And yet, when Tenzin went to go inspect the gravel savagely cut up, yet somehow leveled, he had no doubts Sky had not been alone. He didn’t push it, and instead distracted any potential finds of Geo being on the island. He ordered full repairs for the broken hallway and rooms, only finished half an hour ago for his chance to meditate in peace. Twenty minutes was better than nothing; he needed all the mental nourishment for the rest of the day. Remaining calm was a vital trait to have in such times, but the progression of the days was making such a blessing of the past.

Clearing his thoughts of the current events, he inhaled—

“Tenzin?”

He sighed in defeat, knowing such silence was too good to last, “Korra.” He stood up, and faced the young Avatar, “Is something the matter? I thought you would be in Republic City.”

“I was, but I wanted to ask you something. It’s really important,” her translucent eyes pleading to Tenzin now. “Because the arena is closed, my friends don’t have a place to stay in the meantime. That was pretty much their only home. And, I wanted to ask if it was okay if Mako and Bolin can stay until this mess is cleaned up?”

Tenzin shared slanted smile, “Yes of course. Be mindful that they don’t make a mess around here though, or Pema will have my head for it-“

“Thank you so much, Tenzin!” Korra cheered in place, and rushed to give the tall man a hug. He grunted, and coughed out of the tight embrace, but patted her head in exchange.

“If you are headed back to Republic City, I’ll join you.” Tenzin offered, finally being released back onto his feet, fixing his robes.

“Going to see Beifong about the arena investigation?” Korra tilted her head, perking her lips out in question.

Tenzin slouched his shoulders, unenthusiastically, “If only; I must speak with Tarrlok of the events that’s transpired the previous night. I fear our problems have only begun.”

GEO’S POV:

He steadied himself forward, brushing past the crowd noiselessly, jingling the received currency of his deliveries in pocket. His shoulders ached a bit from how heavy the packages Brent lent him were, but was glad that he finished in time; being outside in public made him feel angst. At any moment an officer could spot him, and he didn’t want to leave a trail to Brent’s place. Thus far, it was the only safe place he could stay for the time being.

He walked his way down the street, and was mindful to cross the street using the sidewalk to avoid any suspicion. He blended easily in the crowd, though had to hunch to shorten his full height. He relaxed his hands as much as possible, and tucked his newsboy hat more down to the side of his face. The stalls of the Market were in a high state of fever and activity, proving more difficulty to get to Brent’s stall but provided the disguise Geo desperately needed.

He finally made it to his friend’s stall, Brent having trouble filling up the piling orders. Geo moved quickly, and listened carefully to all the demands being tossed to Brent; he filled up paper bags and tied them off securely along the counter, Brent collecting the currency with quick swipes and handing the needy customers their corresponding orders. In a matter of half an hour, all orders were fulfilled, Brent already and miraculously done for the day with little produce he had left.

“Business is sure boomin’,” Brent drew out a quick breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Geo advanced to stand beside him, and he pulled out the collected currency from earlier. “I guess today is a lucky day. You delivered them all?” he took the money with a delighted beam.

“Yeah. Some of them gave you tips,” Geo replied.

“I bet. You’re so light on your feet!” Brent chuckled, “Those bags were heavy, yet you broke my record in a third of the time.” He ducked underneath the wooden counter, and hauled out a large, plump bag by its rope tied at the top, “You only have one more. Think you can make it?”

“Sure,” Geo bent and hauled the bag over his shoulder, “Is this part of keeping up appearances in the city?”

Brent didn’t need to be asked twice, “Pretty much. Because everyone would suspect the lanky market boy.” Geo took a moment to process the thought, but realized the truth in the statement. “That one is down the district, here.” Brent drew a quick map on a piece of torn parchment, and handed it to him, “That’s the total she owes.”

Without another order, Geo made his way around the pacified stall, and made his way down the sidewalk. His eyes averted across the paths of the four-way street, his free hand’s fingers gingerly twitching at his side. He readjusted the bag on his shoulder once before the sidewalk light turned green, cuing for passage. He was mindful that his heavy bag wouldn’t hit a poor passerby behind him, so he stood at full height. In the attempt, he heard his back crack, granting a small groan from his throat. He winced a bit, instinctively reaching to the sore center of his stomach. Hopefully he didn’t break anything-

“Having trouble there?” He instantly recognized the voice and his face somewhat froze to the woman at his left, where the bag did not block his view. The light of the sidewalk was still not going off, time stretching to an infinite number.

“No, I’m fine,” Geo replied, swallowing roughly.

“Hardly recognized you, but I think you really need a better disguise,” Terra answered. Geo walked forward as Terra followed, the two blending in the midst of the pedestrians. His eyes glittered warily to Terra, and she in return gave a sharp and dark look. His worries of her bringing them attention faltered when he saw she was wearing a plain, buttoned shirt, and casual trousers tucked in her work boots.

“Why are you following me?”

“I’m not going to turn you in,” Terra cut in quickly, easing Geo in his stride by a lot, but not enough to avoid giving her a incredulous glance. “I wanted to see how you were.”

“Don’t think I can fend for myself?” Geo sighed heavily, rubbing his jaw.

“It’s not that. Pretty much for my own sake, most likely,” Terra admitted, crossing her arms sourly on her chest. “What do you plan on doing? Why are you still in the city, is a better question...”

“I plan to attend an Equalist meeting soon, and see if I can grab information on where Amon might be.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Terra advised curtly, the two coming to a stop in the next light. “Geo...I don’t know...”

“That’s all I have to go on right now,” Geo retorted firmly, giving her a stare she returned. “My mission to protect Sky is not over-“

“She’s going to find you,” Terra irritably countered, “Beifong sent a manhunt for you this morning. It’s only a matter of time.”

“I’m not going back to jail,” Geo whispered urgently. His free hand clutched her upper arm, guiding her to a secluded alleyway from the crowds. He unloaded the delivery off of his shoulder, resting it against his straight leg. He looked down to Terra from his full height, his teeth clenching in view. She revealed an unsure gaze, her body taking a step back from his sudden, sharpened attitude.

“I made a promise to Tenzin, to her that I would protect her. That’s all I have left right now.”

“Back...to jail?” Terra quoted out, Geo’s aggressive bearing wavering. “I...never knew that.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me...” he answered flatly.

“...Is being an Equalist one of them?” She was doubting him. Geo said nothing, and picked up his delivery bag again, hauling it over his shoulder. Terra said nothing, and watched his back as he faced the crowd in front. Then-

“Don’t follow me again; it’s for your own good,” he finished, and disappeared into the faces of the crowds once more. He left a distraught Terra, who leaned against the brick wall, and gripped her face in her hands.

“You idiot…” she whispered gravely, thudding the back of her head against the wall against her. “Why do you always think that way?”

BEIFONG’S POV:

The entire station was in disarray, and her legs hurt by the afternoon. The soles of her feet were swollen from the constant pacing around the building, and her eyes strained to remain open when she went out to patrol the streets for any leads of her ex-subordinate’s locations, and the possible motives for Amon’s next attack. She hadn’t slept since Geo’s escape, her fit body running on a lot of caffeine, and an hour of sleep. Officers and civilians all meshed in uncomfortable proportions, her attention span no longer able to register names but only faces. There was too much going on, and not enough power to satisfy the heavy beast threatening to break out of its chains. Time was officially against her, and the best possible thing now was to try to keep up with it, even though Lin already knew she wasn’t going to win the race.

She had to focus on catching Amon. She had to focus on arresting Roman. She had to focus on watching Summers. She had to focus on supervising Korra in her city. Of course, the icing on the cake was Tarrlok’s announcement this morning. Damn that power-lusty man. She didn’t need any more problems, but that’s where she was going now.

“Where is Tenzin? He said he would be here,” Beifong snapped to the woman beside him. Fauna, one of Roman’s displaced teammates, strode alongside her. She was meticulously scanning the piece of parchments on her clipboard, but she too was having trouble on keeping up with the mayhem ensuing in the station.

Roman’s entire team refused to disband throughout the chaos, Terra having volunteered to be a temporary advisor for the lot. No one objected, but a different atmosphere displayed in the crew whenever Beifong approached them. They said nothing when she gave them orders, nor any objections when it came to searching the city and its provinces for their ex-leader, but they also weren’t so keen on their missions. Whatever motivation Geo thrust onto them was gone, and it took Terra several tries to get them to gather in a single location. Despite their lack of teamwork, they all refused to be disbanded and replaced in other sectors or teams. Even the hyper newbie Zuriel refused immediate readmission to another squad, but whether it was stupidity or bravery, Beifong could not distinguish. It was as if they all had been contracted to never leave one another…and Beifong was clueless on why.

“If any of you are harboring the whereabouts of Roman, I shall have you inhabit the cell next to his,” Beifong threatened once, but they were all unmoved of her threat. She had lost all tactic to control them, and it was only Terra would was able to throw logic in their heads. Beifong had hoped that having Fauna alongside her, she could gain some trust from her, but she too built herself a static expression. Was she missing Roman like the rest of them? Is that was that was? They missed him? Beifong had other things to worry about.

“He made a call an hour ago and said he was on his way,” Fauna flatly answered to her as the two strode down the hallway.

Beifong halted, and turned to her, “Fine. You’re dismissed.” Fauna said nothing, and departed as quick as Beifong ordered, leaving the older woman to sigh in aggravation, and squeeze the bridge of her nose. The council members were in the grand room, having called an emergency meeting with Beifong needed to be present.  There was no doubt in her mind that Tarrlok was stirring up the plot.

“Lin!” Beifong darted her head around, and sighed in utter relief of Tenzin dashing to her direction from the end of the hallway. Beifong was too exhausted to make a comeback, and instead gestured for him to follow as the two approached the entrance to the garage.

“We need to head to City Hall, but I’m sure you were informed,” Beifong started, glad her instructions for a car were met with no fault.

Tenzin nodded, and took the passenger seat, “Yes, but I wanted to go with you, so you wouldn’t be alone.”

“How thoughtful of you. Put your seatbelt on.” The two made their way to the corresponding building of the meeting, and street too crowded for Beifong’s taste. She pushed her broad shoulders through, giving passage to both her and an apologetic Tenzin behind her. They entered the said room ten minutes later, and were seated. Tenzin took his seat with the other council members, but as Beifong sat down in front of their jury-like podium, she couldn’t help but feet examined and prejudiced of her stature in the matter that was about to be discussed.

As always, Tarrlok called the meeting to order, making Beifong stare at him. Tenzin kept his patience, but Beifong hoped it would break a little faster in this meeting; whatever the waterbender was planning, Beifong could already instinctively tell it was going to bring bad news. 

“We call this meeting in order, begun at said hour and hosted by I, introducing the United Republic Council, representations of the civilians of benders and non-benders of Republic City.” Beifong’s fingers slightly twitched from the typewriter going off in the corner of the room, but tried to pay no mind to it with her already exhausted attention.

“What is of vital importance to have this meeting called?” Beifong cut in first, Tenzin looking to her carefully before moving his attention to Tarrlok next.

“A couple of nights ago, you had declared and sided with the Avatar, Korra, that keeping the arena open for the Pro-bending Tournament would make a stand against Amon and his Equalist force. Is that correct?”

Beifong huffed out, but replied, “Yes. That is correct.”

“As a result, numerous casualties and property damage arose from the approved stadium, despite our efforts to cancel the arena’s activities. Innocent spectators were verbally and physically threatened by Equalist forces, including the winning team, the White Falls Wolfbats, who were taken into immediate hospitalization were stripped of any and all bending by Amon himself….” Tarrlok tented his fingers at the center of the rounded table, Beifong unable to shake away his judging demeanor away. The council members all joined in agreement, except for Tenzin who rested his face in a hand. Beifong knew too well he was powerless against Tarrlok’s accusing words.

“Since then, authorities have closed the arena, but do you believe, Chief Commander, that if we had cancelled the Pro-bending Championship Tournament, would we have avoided all these causalities and damages?”

“It’s too late to do anything about it now. What’s done has been done,” Beifong defended, her hands turning to fists, “Right now, we must pay forward to what needs to be-“

“Our question to you, Lin Beifong,” Tarrlok interrupted, leaving Beifong fuming internally of his smug attitude, “Are we able to trust you after this event? Are we certain that you are still under oath to protect this city and its people? Were you deliberately trying to make a point to humiliate the Council by personally unifying with the Avatar because she had to get what she wanted?”

“I object to your accusations!” Beifong gritted her teeth, and slammed her fist against the shiny wood of her stand. Her eyes locked and gazed along to the entire Council before glaring to Tarrlok, “We may have a threat in our city, but I can assure you my station and I will bring him down and behind bars. We must not live under the threat; because Amon is here, we are not meant to obey or work our city around him. My decision to approve of the Tournament’s events was not for some selfish need, but a need for the civilians of Republic City. We shall not live in fear; we shall not live in the fear Amon threatens our city with!”

“I agree with Chief Beifong,” Tenzin objected to Tarrlok’s sneering look, also gathering a few looks from the other spectating members. “Amon does not control the city, and we mustn’t bid to his demands. What happened at the Pro-ending Arena in Yue Bay is not a defeat, but a step closer to battling and succeeding over Amon.”

A murmur of the other members stirred, causing Tarrlok to now glare at Tenzin, “Or did you simply agree to order because it was a personal need for the Avatar to participate in a silly little game? Are you tied to satisfy and grant her every wish, Tenzin? I don’t believe that’s being a good role model to the Avatar.”

Beifong watched, her eyes catching Tenzin’s face slightly reddening, “My personal matters with Korra and the duties to the Council are absolutely separate.”

Tarrlok said nothing, tenting his fingers again before pointing to Beifong once more, “Then how are we to know we are safe when the Police Station’s own cannot keep themselves in order? An ex-officer escaped detention, and now is on the loose in our city. We do not know what ties he has outside the borders, but what makes matters worse if he still has ties within the authority department.”

“That is a different matter, and one I will fix personally,” Beifong ordered out, crossing her arms and leaning her back against her chair. “Geo Roman’s arrest will be swift and silent, but it is not a problem the Council need be worried about. Unless you have something you would like to share with us, Tarrlok…”

All eyes shifted, and Tarrlok was now left in the spotlight, giving Beifong a satisfied, faint grin. Tarrlok glared to her, but fixed his calm demeanor back with a run of his fingers through his dark locks.

“No, none at all,” Tarrlok reassured. “What does the Council say?”

The firebender councilwoman stood, her wrinkled hands graceful and swift to cup her stomach. Her intricate robes laid out like bold curtains of dark flames, her piercing eyes approving to Beifong’s direction.

“With everything that is occurring in our city, I believe Beifong has her mind and intentions in the right place. She refuses to let Amon shake her, and I think that’s the grit our Republic City needs.”

“Agreed,” Tenzin and the two other men of the gathering announced, Beifong grinning visibly to a flabbergasted and irritated Tarrlok. His jaw clenched, but he forced a smile, and stood.

“Then….meeting…adjourned,” he said with a final nod, and the gavel rang to its stand. The room cleared in a hurry, with Beifong and Tenzin facing each other and alone in the center of the lit and extravagant room of pillars and diamond-arched walkways.

“I’m an anxious man, but never once do I doubt you have things under control,” Tenzin chuckled with a satisfied smile.

Beifong scoffed at his comment, slapping a hand to her hip, slightly shrugging her popped shoulder up, “Wonder why. Never would have guessed.” Their victorious chatter was short-lived, Beifong narrowing her eyes as she looked to the approaching Tarrlok, mentally dismantled and dethroned from whatever high horse he was on earlier. The closed doors indicated all three were now alone, Tenzin standing next to Beifong supportive and alert.

“You may think you know what you’re doing, but you are what’s _wrong_ with this city,” Tarrlok threatened with a snap. Beifong was unmoved, Tenzin intently vigilant of Tarrlok’s attitude, trying to decipher his hidden intention.

“The only thing wrong with this city is the Council member who continues to think he is the savior to all its problems,” Beifong retaliated with fixated, gray eyes. She jabbed a finger to his direction, clearly offending him by the way he contorted his expression to her, “You may try to fool the rest of the Council to follow your commands, but I know for a fact I can sense all your bullshit in your metal walls.”

“HA, as if I would feel threatened by you,” Tarrlok said with venom, his teeth gleaming and bare.

“You may not be afraid of us, Tarrlok, but I suspect Geo would not be so forgiving as we are,” Tenzin suddenly added in, making Tarrlok shoot his look to airbender. “Moving Geo’s trial to a death sentence is not going to work, not as long as I’m part of the council.” Beifong’s eyes widened, and she shot a glance over to him, then back to Tarrlok who fumed with red.

“He is a menace to the city I am trying to protect!” Tarrlok raged.

Tenzin’s angry expression was rare, but it was nothing new to Beifong, “He is a menace only to _you_! You think he has forgotten? You think we have forgotten?! You are not going to recruit Korra for your team, the same way you didn’t recruit Geo! Not as long as I’m around! Do you understand, Tarrlok?”

“Is that a threat, Tenzin?” Tarrlok hissed, the two men face to face.

“I can assure you, it is a genuine promise,” Tenzin fired back, the two out of breath and patience.

After a solid five seconds, Tarrlok turned away his glare to Beifong, “Your stupid and pathetic Mole won’t stand a chance against someone like me.”

“By all means, go find him, and see for yourself,” Beifong invited, causing Tarrlok to scoff angrily, and walk away.  His strutting and hunched silhouette disappeared behind the closed doors, leaving a vexed Beifong and piqued Tenzin.

“How did you know he was going to issue that in the meeting?” Beifong looked over the airbender, receiving a weak sigh.

“I overheard him talking with his advisor, and how they were going to distribute the flyers right after,” Tenzin confessed, frowning to her. “I hurried to the Police Station as soon as I could to come get you.”

“Oh…” she said, reaching up to rub the side of her neck. “Do you….know where he is, Tenzin?”

He scowled gravely, “No, but wherever he is, I hope he doesn’t get into any more trouble…”

GEO’S POV:

Geo walked along the plaza in silence, accompanied by Brent and so close their arms brushed against one another. They had gone down through so many sections and alleyways of the city, it must have been at least an forty minutes to an hour of them walking to Brent’s desired destination. Every so often, they would come across wanted posters, and naturally Geo would cram them in his pocket and dump a whole collection of them with Brent in trashcans. It was getting bothersome having to see his face so often, but he was glad he had help of a cover along the way.

The broadcast of Tarrlok’s constant speeches were getting bolder, which infuriated Geo every time they passed through a radio broadcast. Every time that arrogant waterbender spoke, Brent would have this glint in his eyes that there would be absolutely nothing to stop Amon. Beifong’s actions harbored doubts among the people, but if they believed she couldn’t keep the city safe, who else was fit to run the station? Certainly not Tarrlok. His escape from custody wasn’t exactly helping her case either; she must be infuriated with him by now. 

“People of Republic City! The Equalist movement is now well on its way! Join before it’s too late!!” Geo turned, seeing a wide man standing on a small, made platform, a bullhorn in his hands. He had gathered a whole lot of people as they seemed to agree and nod with one another. Geo refrained from making an expression, watching Brent cheerful tuck a fist inward as if celebrating a victory. He could feel his skin tingle, his hand clamping onto his face, and rubbing his eyes agonizingly slowly. What mess did he get into now?

“Come on, Geo. It’s not that far now,” Brent joked, merrily leading the way into another corridor. “Then there, you can show you’re true to the cause.”

“What exactly do I have to do again?” Geo tried to rub away the memory of Brent’s stashed weapon in the movable panels of his floor. Everything in it was cushioned by foam, having fooled any earthbender of their whereabouts. Even Geo didn’t realize his entire floor has some kind of weaponry stash hidden. He had a bundle of paired, electricity-run gloves, several electrocuting rods, and several masks and outfits. From his reveal, Brent was moving up the ranks of his sector, and reached that of a recruiter. He hoped he didn’t jeopardize his friend’s position…as odd as that sounded? Gosh, everything was so confusing.

 _Have to help Sky. Have to help Sky_ , Geo reminded himself constantly.

“Here,” Brent announced, and hurried to the end of alleyway. Geo wriggled his nose from the strong and sharp stench of garbage and slime, but looked interestingly to the lifting bin of a false, tin trash can. With a strong lift, the panel beneath the object showed a pair of staircases leading down, dimmed and in maroon color.

Geo hesitated, but complied, removing his hat to reveal his pouring hair. He had fixed it all to one side, making sure he was somewhat different with half of his face shielded. A bandage rested on his left cheek, making his cheek protrude that much further. He wore a scarf, and traded his shirt with that of a tighter fit, side-buttoned shirt, tucked neatly in his trousers with a waistband. If anything were to save him now, it would be all that training in the gang-related unit of the police station. It couldn’t fail him now, or he too would put Brent in heavy danger. 

Down the staircase they went, Brent closing the hatch above them and following beside his friend. The two exchanged glances and the heavy silent Brent gave him indicated that he trusted in whatever Geo was doing. If he was going to help them, he would have to cover in with a different identity for the meantime.

They arrived in a spacious room, roughly the same size of a center or tram station. In it, different catacombs with railed carts and machines were stationed, crowds of members uploading and unloading cargo and equipment. The area here was more lit than the staircase, and Geo did a quick body count of at least sixty-eight individuals, all dressed in Equalist attire. All movement ceased when Brent and Geo made themselves center though, several of the members coming to greet Brent.

A particular man that nearly reached Geo’s height advanced first, and pulled his mask back. It was a man of short and tied, dirty-blond hair, with dark eyes and wider jaw. He flaunted a stubble beard, a tattoo of a dragon crowning around his neck, jaw and chest. Geo stilled from the familiar marks, and cursed to himself; maybe Geo could remain unrecognizable to any of Jagur’s existing crew members if he left his shirt on.

“Castiel,” Brent greeted, the two sharing a touch of forearms before parting ways.

“Who is this?” the one named Castiel indicated with a sneer, tossing a question arm to Geo.

“Yaje,” Geo replied firmly, Brent keeping firm in his stance beside.

“I recruited a new member. A long-time friend, you could say,” Brent replied confidently, smacking the back of an unamused Castiel. 

“Long-time friend, huh?” the male incredulously looked between the two. “You’ve never talked about him ever.”

“Recently moved in from Ba Sing Se,” Brent saved his cover, “Thought to better the cause here than there.” The movement of forthcoming number of individuals was making Geo slightly nervous, but he remained immobile.

Castiel moved his attention to Geo, pulling out the rod from his waist. He turned it on with no hesitation, the blue igniting and illuminating his face. The shadows of Geo’s faded when he saw the rod was coming closer, and now hovering in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Brent was biting his tongue, refraining from making any startling moves.

“Any skills?” Castiel interrogated, wavering the rod back and forth in Geo’s view.

“Common sense,” Geo replied, making Castiel and several others chuckle from his blunt answer.

“Really?” Castiel grinned darkly.

“You’re holding that wrong,” Geo pointed out, the chuckles dying down. Castiel’s mouth twitched upwards, and he widened his stance. Big mistake.

“Really? Then how the fuck am I supposed to hold-“ His back hit the ground, his words gurgling to a stop. His wielding hand was empty, his weapon now hovering over his own face in Geo’s grip. The electricity ran dangerously on high, Geo unwilling to settle the volts from the press of his finger on the trigger. His hair hung over his face, but open enough for Castiel to gaze to both of his opened irises.

“You hold it like _this_ ,” Geo coolly answered, and pulled his finger away from the switch. The weapon died instantly in power, and he stood up from his kneel, handing the rod to Brent casually. Brent mildly grinned, but removed it hurriedly when Castiel got back up to his feet, dusting himself off.

“Fine. Whatever,” he grumbled angrily, and whirled in his step to walk away. Geo, Brent and others watched him walk away, several of the remaining Equalist crowd clapping and laughing.

“Guy’s a real asshole on a bad day, but I think we can manage tonight.” Brent chuckled, nudging Geo’s side, “Think you got some new admirers.”

“Then I think I’m going to fit right in,” Geo finished, ignoring the demonic, smirking persona awoken inside of him.


	21. New Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW, HOLY JEEZ. We're back. We're back. Oh gosh, who knows if anyone reads this but HERE WE ARE.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fresh new chapter, took a looot of time, but I think it was worth the effort. Thanks a ton for the reads and kudos, greatly appreciate it~ Until then, take care, and see you guys later!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

Time stretched in such a distorted length, Geo was sure he had bashed his head inside a prison cell, and had induced himself into some sort of prolonged coma. He could feel the enormous pressure refraining him from breathing and moving properly, slowly suffocating whatever morality he had left. Alas, he wasn’t given such a relief to wake up from whatever this sequence of his new reality was. Endless and routine, the worst outcome there was for living such cruel circumstances. But if it was so cruel….why did he accept it so willingly?

Needless to say, Geo felt a microevolution stirring in his thoughts, but he convinced himself he still had his goal in mind and nothing was going to change it. He reminded himself of Beifong, Tenzin, Sky, Serge, Terra, and the rest of his team on a daily basis, and the hopeful image of Amon being behind bars.

The first couple of days working with Brent were nothing but labor work, and Geo reminded himself of what he was doing in such a place. He was helping Equalist transport goods among the underground rails and tracks of the city, the catacombs on a daily basis moving in and out, empty and filled; restoring new materials and removing to store and utilize it. Surprisingly, he got paid (more than he would like to admit and accept), but merely shoved the currency aside when he got back to the apartment with Brent. He couldn’t accept it, and tried his best to not spend it unless it was a necessity (but mostly used it as payment for his stay).

Brent’s business began to severely deplete in activity, and they hardly went to the market place to sell his goods. Geo tried to encourage his best friend to keep the stall going, but Brent was growing fond of the idea of working with Geo in the catacombs for hours on end, unknowing of Geo’s true purpose. Sure, it was to dodge Beifong and the patrols, but he was getting a feel for the functions and mechanics of the systems, trying to figure out what was going where, and who was picking it up; he kept record of the shipments in his head, and invented a code on paper that not even Brent could decipher. A bunch of lines and strokes would not make sense to his friend, and Geo was planning on keeping it that way.

If Brent found out…

He had closed his stall a short time later, devastating Geo.

Days dragged on, but finished far more quickly than he was able to count. He woke up soundless, and went to sleep with aching body and all. Activity underground increased tenfold, and the supporters grew frantically excited for Amon’s planned arrival in this section of the city; the masked man was no stranger of pulling bold moves; it was his chance to get a good look at him if Geo attended, but he also knew the danger it could pose if he was discovered.

Thus far, the shipments went as far as south of the city, near the urbans districts where most activity was held by one sole buyer, unnamed and unidentifiable. A few went to the elite class of the town, Geo able to at least catch two names out of the disarray of packing and unpacking items (which included outfits, fabrics, banners, and weaponry). It disconcerted the ex-cop to find that some of these were even sailed out of the city’s boundaries, and were creepily and slowly transporting overseas to Ba Sing Se. How much support was Amon really generating?

Among his stay, Brent and a few of his friends helped Geo understand code words, operate machinery, and work on fixing broken Equalist gloves. It was a scary thought, but Geo was oblivious to the fact that he now knew how to work one, and memorized where the pieces laid inside and out of it for it to be able to function properly; he could literally take it apart and put it back together in a good two hours.

The ties to the outside world were crippling, and Geo did not want to lose sight of it. Worse, if Brent dislodged himself from the actuality, Geo knew he was surely going to lose him. Spending so much time with Brent, he could only hope it was keeping him rooted in something that could potentially save himself from being swallowed of the Equalist domain. Not to mention, Geo was having a hard time of doing that himself.

“You’re a natural, man,” Brent grinned after another successful load was put on their cart. He leaned in to whisper, “Would be easier with your bending, but man, you haul that up like nothing.”

“I’m trying to keep a good face,” Geo lied, because deep down, his arms already recognized the surge of power creeping up on him; a lost memory he had wished to forget, but the comparison of the hidden catacombs and the underground ring he was once in were all too great to push away. He was careful to not make himself noticeable, neutral was safer. But that didn’t stop from others admiring his handiwork; not to mention, he had already made an impression on Castiel, and it wasn’t good.

He noticed the long-time Equalist was keeping a close eye on him, but every time Geo would look at him from the corner of his eyes, Castiel would look away, and resume to whatever post he was doing with the next rolling cart. It didn’t surprise Geo to know that Jagur could also take part of this “fairness” movement, despite that monster being anything _but_ fair. But if that were the case, Geo didn’t recognize anyone else in this section of the underground facilities.

“Geo? Hey, Geo!” He pushed the thoughts away, and caught the tossed package clumsily. He regained his footing, but set the wrapped box aside, his hands roughly rubbing his upper arm. Brent casted his eyes down to him, gloves hands on his slender hips with booted feet balancing on the rim of the metal cart they were unloading. He wasn’t noticing Geo spacing out, was h-

“What’s up with you today?” Of course he would.

Geo shrugged mindlessly, rubbing the inner corners of his eyes with his thumbs, “Guess I didn’t sleep well.” He stepped aside to let Brent jump down, relieved it was the last package until the next fifteen minutes. The task team rotated, a group of four passing Geo and Brent to start loading up the next batch for deliverance. Brent wiped his forehead with a clean rag while Geo uncorked a nearby canteen he had set aside, and swallowed the entirety of it.

“If you’re sleepy, I’m not sure if we’ll be able to make it to Amon’s speech tonight,” Brent crossed his arms, giving Geo a look. He gazed back to the ex-merchant, running his bare hands along his buttoned, Equalist shirt after hitting off his dark pants clean. He wasn’t really looking forward to it, the more he thought about it. Maybe if he went, he could get insight on where Amon was going to strike next. However, he also ran with the danger of being discovered-

Strong pads trailed their way in their general direction, but Geo didn’t need to look up to see who it was: Castiel.

The roguish, uncompromising fighter didn’t bother or need to introduce himself, his eyes sharp to Brent, “A new recruit is coming in, and Kass needs you to help her decide whether he’s a good fit or not.”

“Where is she?” Brent asked. Castiel didn’t answer, but he pointed with a finger. “Thanks. I’ll be back,” he nodded to Geo, and left to attend whatever situation arose in the secluded area by the entrance. Geo’s eyes followed, seeing there was a cluster of three people, all surrounding a new arrival. Geo wondered why they needed Brent’s input if the past recruits had been accepted fairly and calmly.

“What’s someone like you doing here?” Geo had to take a moment to compose himself, refusing to let Castiel’s harsh demeanor bother him, much less in such a place as this.

“Do you think your motivation is better than mine?” Geo asked carefully. He genuinely meant to ask, but whatever entered the brute’s ears was the exact opposite tone.

“I don’t know, and I honestly don’t care what your deal is being here,” Castiel suddenly announced, taking a step forward. Geo’s toes curled in his boots, ripples of senses stretching across the ground. He could feel Castiel’s rigid stance, and how tight his carpals were from the fists he was starting to form. “Whatever shit you’re up to, I’m not buying it,” he said next.

Geo stood himself properly now, the two almost in identical height, “I don’t know what your problem is, but I’m not here to cause trouble.”

“You were trouble the moment you walked in,” he leaned in, Geo able to smell his hot breath of steel and hot wax. He lifted a gloved finger to point to Geo’s eye, a few figures around them now looking over. Geo refused to be ridiculed, but he doubted he would be able to make this man shut up without binding his mouth closed with sharp rocks. He didn’t want his cover blown, but damn he wanted to knock this guy out.

If memory served him right, Castiel was of upper ranking in the underground rings with Jagur, and would be the one to set up the rings and locations, as well as including the list of participants. Geo didn’t want to get it wrong, but Castiel might have been the one to pair him up with Jagur for the final initiation. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got; what kind of twisted sentences had he fed to Brent?

Did Castiel remember him, or was it the instinct feeling he was relying on?

“I don’t have business with you,” Geo firmly replied, lowering his tone an octave. “Go bother someone else.”

“Heh, what? Can’t take the heat, kid?” he lifted a strong arm, and his flicked the back of his hand against Geo’s chest, hard enough to make an impression. Geo was about to hit him back when-

“INTRUDER!” The entire herd of Equalists shot their eyes over to the group where Brent was. Two of the Equalist that were with him were knocked down, only leaving a dodging woman with dark hair and Brent. Rings of fire burst out, and when Geo began to run over, he saw it was the newcomer that had been in questioning for recruitment.

“You took my brother’s bending away!” the prowler howled fervently, slashing his arms across his front. The woman named Kass dodged completely out of the way, and stumbled back onto the ground. Several Equalists reached her before Geo did, but when he was now standing merely yards away from the scene, he was stunned to make another attempt to move.

Brent was maneuvering that to the grace of a cat, launching himself upward and landing on his hands. He spun himself in place efficiently, and kicked himself off to the right side, dodging the slamming rings of fire, grazing and simmering the edge of his arm. With a roll across the ground, Brent was back on his feet, and headed straight for the pretender who then tossed his arms full circle, and pried open his hands. The booming, raging eruption of fire missed Brent’s head by inches, and he took his chance to disable the firebender. With a swipe of his electrifying rod, Brent stabbed it up and against the man’s chest full center, the hounding, agonizing scream piercing Geo’s ears. And it wasn’t stopping.

He wasn’t pulling back.

Why wasn’t Brent pulling back?

The stranger’s entire body limped, and he fell to the ground with a small puff of dirt rising to ash his paled, discolored face. The last wisps of fire dissolved in the air, dancing their possibly last entrancing grace. Several patches of the ground were left charred and black, all directing to the positon of the motionless firebender.

Brent stood on his feet properly, withdrew his rod onto his waist, and wiped his temple with the back of his wrist. A small applause generated out, followed by greeting cheers and pats on Brent’s back of a job well done. Geo should have gone to check if he was okay, but the way his face contorted and shined with the blue light of his vicious dagger was enough to make him stay in place. It made him second guess his motives.

He felt his forehead sweat, and it ran down uneasily to the nap of his neck, and sink down the middle of his spine. He shivered, and swiftly cut his face around to see Castiel was beside him, and applauding Brent with a whistle in tow. Geo couldn’t look away from him, and how much he wanted to punch that man, to know that he might have been the one to influence Brent in such a life as this. This was exactly the same; this was exactly what happened to him so long ago.

The encouragement, the whistles of a successful task. The way everyone laughed and clapped fervently between the battles of two individuals, and how they lusted for that drop of body weight to declare a winner. Blood, sweat and tears spotted the ground, each patch of discolor embedded onto skin like some sort of marking that never truly went away no matter how many times it was washed.

This was here, this was happening.

Geo was seeing it happen.

He was digging too far in, and he was unprepared for everything.

“Maybe you still have time to prove me wrong, Mole.” Geo’s eyes expanded widely and he jumped when Castiel passed him, and said nothing else to him. He kept walking forward, ignoring Geo’s erratic, breathing chest, and went to congratulate a sheepishly, smiling Brent. He was clearly blushing from all the attention, and even getting a peck on the cheek from the one named Kass as a thank you. Geo saw how flustered and happy he was....

Yet, when he didn’t realize Brent was watching him walk away without a sound or word, the smile vanished as quickly it had come...

He didn’t know the bull-raging storm formulating in Geo’s head.

He didn’t know who Castiel was, nor who he was to Geo.

And none of the two knew what awaited them soon enough.

SKY’S POV:

The morning rolled in rather quickly as Sky continued her training, time trekking into the afternoon. She finished off about two hours’ worth before deciding to take a break, running a towel over her face as she sat down against the building. The radio was near her, the current newscast reporting the Police's Force investigation against Cabbage Corp. Sky glanced over to the device before looking forward, sighing lowly of the circus developing in the city. Who could someone even trust at this point?

Sky took a quick sip of her water before resting her arms on her knees. She breathed heavily through her nose, looking down at her smudged feet before standing up. Something...was bothering her. She didn't know what it was exactly but something was beginning to drive her mind insane. Like something was wrong or she was forgetting something...something vital. But what? Perhaps it was the lack of any information off the island; the only info she was getting was from Tenzin himself, and he had the tendency to sugarcoat things for her sake.

Her mind was drawing into her retention bank, to when the Equalists had raided the island, the last time she saw Geo. She wasn’t sure where he was, but it had been a long while since he hinted out he would be around to watch her. Was he even keeping his end of the bargain? Or maybe he was getting some intel on Amon?

“He could at least pay a visit...” her eyes rolled in anxiousness, her teeth clamping twice before shutting closed firmly.

Her eyes casted around, seeing that no one was in the courtyard with her, easing her nerves. She pursued her lips together, eyes closed to gather the jumbled mess of thoughts on a steady track of trail. However, the soft sound of the shore was interrupted by pairs of footsteps, and she looked up in curiosity toward the laid foundation of Tenzin’s place...and frowned-scowled at the sight. It was Geo’s ex-team, led by Beifong and Tenzin. Jeezes, what now?

“No doubt another report from the Council,” she whispered lowly to herself. Sky didn’t need an introduction, and started after Tenzin gave her a small greeting, “Paying me another visit? I’m flattered.”

“How’s the training, Sky?” Tenzin eased the tension with a pat on her shoulder, for Beifong’s sake most likely.

She took it as a fatherly approach, and nodded in acceptance, “It’s going....is Beifong curious? Unless this is about Roman again.” The last name triggered a stir among the group, but Sky didn’t have time to catch it before Beifong brusquely replied.

“I should hope you know that harboring a fugitive is a serious punishment,” she said, making Sky sneer of her harsh accusation.

She remained unaffected of the officer’s forward, gray eyes, “Yes, I know.”

“We’re here to briefly discuss about what the Council has decided to do with your position,” Beifong replied, earning a glance from Sky.

“And what’s that?”

“Relocation,” Beifong firmly countered, making Sky’s shoulders slump slightly.

“To where?” she blinked, already disagreeing mentally.

Tenzin sensed her attitude steadily increasing, and cut in, “Beifong, perhaps we can discuss a place together.”

“I’m afraid that’s not the case,” Beifong shifted her weight to one foot. “The Council has already declared possible sanctuaries.”

“Under Tarrlok’s rule, no doubt,” Tenzin narrowed his eyes. There was a tense silence, and Sky wasn’t sure if it was directed to her, to Geo, or to Tarrlok. If they relocated her, Geo wouldn’t know where she would be. Was that waterbender really planning on making such a risky move moving her away from the island? It was really the only place she thought was safe.

“We don’t have much power together, Tenzin. Last time, we only got lucky,” Beifong tried to argue, but Tenzin was already pulling her away to a section on the beach. Sky watched them, seeing Beifong disliking being handled, and instead followed Tenzin to her own accord, leaving the others alone.

Terra and her group kept in place, though Sky gave an arched brow of their new leader’s advancement. She had made sure to speak only when Tenzin and Beifong were completely out of earshot, although Sky was still able to hear them mention her name in their conversation.

Honestly, Sky thought the Council was too hesitant to use her; they did pardon her sentence for now to aid them in the delinquent’s capture. Did it change when Roman became one as well? She was only under Tenzin’s care because he insisted to watch her for the time being, but it sure felt like a temporary stay than anything else. She wasn’t looking forward to going back into her old cell anytime soon to carry out the rest of her sentence, if that was the case.

Terra’s words brought her back to attention, “Sky, you need to tell us whether or not Geo’s been here on the island.”

“Why? Do you plan to turn him in?” she asked with slight interest.

“She doesn’t know anything,” the brute and rash man named Kai interrupted, throwing his arm forward with impatience.

Ruben shot him a glare, but gave Terra an agreeing stare, “I would hate to agree, but I don’t believe she knows his whereabouts either.”

“If he wanted to be followed, he would have given you an address to wherever he was staying,” Fauna introduced her solid tone next, her eyes scanning along Terra’s expression before making a stand before Sky’s. “But deducting how serious he is about his missions, I doubt that had changed; he has been on this island.”

“Is that true?” the unusually quiet Zuriel cut in, standing beside Terra. His eyes almost pleaded to Sky to answer.

“Yeah, he has. But it’s been a while,” Sky announced lowly, throwing the entire team into energized, straight postures.

“Do you know where he is?” Terra inquired once more, but Sky didn’t have time to answer.

“Jeezes, who _cares_??? Who the hell cares?!” The entire fleet of faces turned to stare at Serge’s back facing them, his arms sternly crossed on his chest.

Terra wasn’t thrilled of his response, “Serge, what’s the matter with you?”

He was happy to reply, and shot his head around, specifically glaring at her, “Nothing is the matter with me! We looked up to him, and he pulls off a shitty stunt like that?? Whatever he does is not _our_ problem anymore. He had the chance to come clean and he blew it! He blew it for someone like her!” His finger shot out without missing a beat, straight to Sky.

Sky’s scowl morphed into a vicious snarl, her body rising from the wooden deck. Her smudged feet grew steady within the dirt, a firm rumble escaping from her. Now the rest of Geo’s team turned to look back to her, Serge’s expression darkening and hair reddening further as she grew closer.

“You want to say that to my face this time, Serge?” Sky demanded, the storm in her eyes threatening to roll over, “I’m not sure I heard you clearly enough over your whining.”

“If he hadn’t taken that assignment to take care of you, none of this would have happened!” Serge roughly pointed out, Terra swiftly coming in between the two, palms against each other’s chest to keep one another at bay. “You got into his head; you had your chance of doing things right once. Just because you screwed up doesn’t mean you have to bring everyone else down with you!”

“Enough!” Terra shouted.

“I’ll say it louder if it doesn’t get through her skull!” Serge threatened, making Zuriel and Fauna step back from his harsh demeanor. Granted, they must have never seen him so angry, with proof of the silence from even Kai himself.

“You seriously think I brought you all down? So typical to point and blame from fucking cops, I swear,” Sky glared, stepping from Terra’s pressed hand, “You are a child, a child that is running around aimlessly because his leader, his friend that he looked up to so closely is now running for his own life from the people that he so willingly fought alongside!”

“Sky, Serge, calm down immediately-” Terra didn’t get to finish the sentence as Sky’s voice roared over hers.

“Do you even know how he felt about this?! Did anyone bother to ask Geo how he felt? To crack through that rock wall he built up so tirelessly for the past years. If you think that trial answered everything, then you’re a piece of garbage to believe that shit.” Sky darted her attention to Serge, her teeth grinding against one another, “You have no idea how much he loves you, how much he loves this city, but you, the others, you know there is so much corruption! He has seen this everyday—why would you as officers follow those corrupted orders so mindlessly?!”

“Don’t you yell at me about corruption!!” Serge countered, a lithe body swiping behind him. “If he truly felt that way, he would’ve- GUH!” The man wobbled to the side, Terra’s eyes shooting open to inspect Luo retreating her straight arm back. The entire team and Sky herself stared at her, almost decreasing whatever tension there had been. At least ten percent of it.

“Shut up, boi,” she hardly expressed any emotion, but the mere, wide stare she gave Serge was enough to shut him up, along with everyone else. Her almost colorless eyes explored Sky’s face, until she said thickly, “She’s righ’.”

“.......Um.....right,” Terra swallowed heavily, and retreated her arm back from Sky’s chest. She took a quick look to the team, seeing Serge remain absolutely quiet while rubbing his throat tenderly. She frowned when she gazed back to Sky, sympathetically, “I guess....we didn’t know him like that...Not the way you saw him.”

“I think you did,” Sky denied, “I think you’ve seen it all these years but you didn’t know…no one knew how to start tearing down that wall. It took all of you to help each other break some of it-because Geo considers you his real family. He’s mentioned that…..more than enough to know how much he cares and respects every single one of you.”

“If that’s the case,” Ruben explained, “Why would he run?” Sky sighed, rubbing her arms tenderly. The flaming emotions were settling uneasily, her chest still tight and her shoulders tense.

“Well, if you ran into walls-with all your past haunting, scratching at your back with claws demanding you repent hiding behind it. If….if that wall came down, not to include all that is happening right now with Amon-the corruption with the Councilmen; Tarrlok specifically,” Sky paused, “Earning a new point of view for months…..I think……that….you would begin to see the world differently after that.” Silence.

“.......Shit....” Kai unexpectedly cursed. “That idiot. That fucking....idiot.”

“What is it?” Ruben asked, completely drained emotionally from the way he rubbed his face. But when Kai didn’t answer immediately, Terra looked over along with Sky, and everyone else.

“Kai?” Zuriel asked, but he was left surprised to see Kai was...laughing. The guy was laughing.

“Have you lost your mind?” Terra cut in, but when he wasn’t stopping, it troubled Sky a great deal.

“What’s with you?” Serge surprisingly interrogated next, unamused of the reaction.

Kai’s eyes were left bare for everyone to see, the edge of his smirk twitching of how annoyed he was becoming, “....I have an idea of where he might be.”

“Wait, what?” Sky narrowed her eyes, but the next answer was only the beginning of her troubles.

Kai took in a breath, arms slumped at his sides, “You’re all going to fucking hate me.”

GEO’S POV:

Mixture of red and purple glazed and brandished the sky, elongating in spacious lengths to coat the entire atmosphere. The clouds rolled in puffs of fresh, humid smoke, smeared at the edges enough to soften and cushion the odd shapes decorating the already colorful canvas. The minimal light in the district was low, great shadows covering the alleyway Geo and Brent had pulled themselves into after a long and tedious day.

Geo believed the day would have passed quickly if they had kept themselves occupied, but since the removal of the revenge-seeking bender, and the silent whisper of Castiel exposing his true identity, a heavy burden unleashed on the two friends. Thus, the manipulation of time shredded whatever conformity Geo grew; it was gone the moment he entered those catacombs. It was gone the moment Castiel and Geo faced one another after such a long amount of time.

Back presently, Geo and Brent stood side by side, casually attired, at the exit of the alleyway, looking left to right in unison to check if anyone had followed them. Once they established that the coast was clear, they set their steps to advance them forward. In a matter of ten, hushed minutes, they blended into the crowd of pedestrians easily, but even so Geo did not feel hidden from all prying eyes.

Castiel knew it was him all along, but why didn’t he say anything? He must have mentioned something to Brent, or hinted something to anyone. No, Geo tried not to trick himself personally, and knew that Castiel had hardly said a word to him for the past week. It was...unlike him, at least from what Geo remembered.

“So are you planning on going...?” Brent’s words trailed off, liquefying and unheard.

If Geo knew any better, Castiel was up to something, and it somewhat terrified him of whatever he was planning. He just...didn’t want Brent or anyone else getting involved, but he knew that was only and would always be a hopeful wish.

Was he planning something tonight? Tomorrow if he came back?

What if he didn’t go back with Brent, and he told him the truth? Surely, Castiel was no simpleton, unless he truly believed Geo had turned his nature around.

“Did you and Castiel fight?” Brent cut in, but he had to grip Geo’s shoulder and haul him to attention.

Geo instinctively gripped Brent’s upper arm in defense, and almost twisted it back until he realized the look of confusion on his best friend’s face. Brent’s mouth twisted uncomfortably, and was let go hastily. Geo took a step back to compose himself, his fingers twitching from their curled, fastened disposition. He could feel his knuckles whiten underneath the dark gloves, ready to simmer and burn through the tough leather.

The nearby pedestrians and walkers obliviously walked by, with a few complaining about their sudden stop in the busy section of the district. They were near the main square, the hustling night crowd emerging from their oddly-timed slumber. The street lights were going to turn on soon.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Geo tried to console, but Brent wasn’t buying it. He was keener on picking up Geo’s emotions than he was himself.

“You hardly talked to me all day,” Brent recalled sourly, almost as if Geo had scolded him first. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

There were a lot of things Geo wanted to say, but he instead replied a flat and hoarse, “No.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

He grew irritated of the comeback, “Believe whatever you want. I don’t want to discuss it right now.” Geo began to walk again, but didn’t get far when Brent dashed over agilely, and stood in front to block the way to the crosswalk.

“When do you ever want to discuss it? That’s always like you! If it’s something about Castiel, you can tell me-“

Geo swiftly countered, leaning in and practically towering a head over Brent, “You don’t know him, you don’t know him at all. He’s playing you, and you can’t even see it.”

Brent’s eyes widened, but they narrowed viciously of that of a threatened snake, “What do you know? You hardly know him. I’ve known him longer than I have known you!” 

The blue-lit blaze inside of Geo’s stomach grew, enriching his skin with wickedly, merciless pins, “You wanted an answer, I gave you one. It’s all a façade, Brent. Whatever Castiel had said to you, _fed_ you, you need to believe me.”

“Why should I?!” Brent slammed his hands against Geo’s chest, making him stagger back. The crowd walking along their sides pulsed out from the heated reaction, some whispering while others looked nosily to see what the commotion was about. “That’s always like you! You always think you know what’s best for everyone else when you can’t even take care of yourself!”

“You don’t know him!” Geo spat back, unable to hold the rising anger blooming along his arms and neck. “You’re my friend, Brent, and I know a rat when I see one.”

“Is that what you think he is?” Brent’s voice shook, but it dropped with venom every coming word, “Do you think that...because he’s an Equalist?” Some of the residents walking by stayed astounded, prompted by the word alone. It got much worse. “Do you think that way about me?? Because _I’m_ an Equalist?!”

Geo tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t push the words out. He couldn’t push the truth out. There was too much at stake, and he didn’t know which to save: the possibility of aiding Sky, or saving his friendship with Brent? They were the opposite ends of cliff’s side, and Geo was not fast enough to catch both of them. He couldn’t pick, and he didn’t want to.

“It’s not fair to me, Geo,” Brent’s eyes gleamed with pure frustration, his teeth clamping as he glared to him, “It wasn’t fair to my sister.”

“What you did to that boy....” Geo’s eyes boiled raw and ground, “that wasn’t fair either.”

“He got what he deserved!” Brent shouted, the entire crowd now dispersing from his outstretching arm. The attaching glove in his hand burst out in full throttle, bolts of electricity spiking around the sphere around the palm.

Geo kept himself firm, his chest inhaling steadily, “Is that what Castiel told you?” Brent lunged, but Geo immediately slammed his arm forward, and gripped the wrist of the mechanic arm. Brent winced from the tight constriction; he pulled away to halt Geo from damaging the circuits inside. Instead he swerved around Geo’s frame, and before Geo could block with a slab of rock, his body went reeling from the harsh, elbow jab to his shoulder blade. His body slammed to the road, the cars immediately swerving to avoid hitting him. Geo staggered to his feet, a sharp grunt escaping his lips as the bolts swiped at his blocking arm. He made sure to keep himself away yards apart, the entire road now coated with reversing Satomobiles and naked streets, the sound of patrols erupting in the vicinity.

“FREEZE!” Geo turned swiftly, his eyes widening to see the few policemen and women took to the side of the buildings, some launching themselves forward with their metal ropes pulling them to stand at the rim of the rooftops. The roads were now blocked, Brent well aware of their absolute surroundings.

“We’ve got Roman!” Geo lifted his arms, the ground shaking tremendously underneath him...but...he could not open the ground. His eyes narrowed, pressing his feet further onto the earth to only to have the vibrations bounce back. The officers on the ground must be pinpointing Geo’s location to prevent him any escape.

“Great, _nice_ one,” Brent scoffed bitterly with one dropped shoulder, his eyes scanning the crowd of policemen before targeting Geo.

“ROMAN!” Geo’s blood ran as he looked to their left, seeing Beifong part the metal cars in her way, allowing her to fully stand in proper view to the two. She weighted her feet evenly against the ground, arms ready and out at her sides.

“I really don’t want to fight you, Lin,” Geo replied honestly, feeling the sweat drip down his forehead. The woman looked like she had hardly slept, but something else had shifted. He couldn’t make out what it was. She was severely formidable, diminishing his chances of escaping now.

“Then I suggest you give up,” Beifong huffed out. “And your friend too.” Geo and Brent cut a glance to each other, but temporarily placed their differences aside, and took to stand beside one another. The air electrified with blue lighting radiating from Geo’s right side, the ground rumbling underneath his control as Beifong kept her face straight. With a coat of pebbles and rocks as guard along his forearms, he punched his fists together, ready for combat.

“I’m bringing you back, Roman, whether you like it or not!” she charged.

“Don’t kill anyone,” Geo sharply ordered to Brent, who instead of answering took a speedy charge to the officers coming up from behind, and leaving Geo to fend off Beifong.

She stomped her foot forward, Geo leaping back to dodge the rock pillar thwarting beneath. He skid to a halt and threw his arms up and into a forward arch, a stream of rocks rocketing forward from his gloved assembly. Beifong slid underneath the assault as she commanded her metal whips forward, snapping the attacks away accurately. With a swift swipe, the belts lashed successfully against Geo, both getting direct hits across his shoulders and side. He winced greatly, his front hunching over, but he was far from done.

A barrage of rocks cut forward through the air, Beifong skidding from side to side to deflect, slide and cut through the oncoming onslaughts. Geo didn’t let the stampede settle, and used the stone of the buildings as resources. Bricks and debris were now shooting from side to side, Beifong having to guard from new directions. With diagonal chunks piercing the air, Beifong staggered and skidded back, and hit the trunk of a nearby car. She snarled and gripped onto the metal sheet, and whirled once in the air to launch it right across. Geo’s eyes widened, but he swiftly cut a slab of rock upwards, the flat side of the plate wrapping around the made pillar.

Beifong suddenly rammed her foot forward, a section of Geo’s bended mast hurled across, the boulder hitting him directly on the back of his arms. The dust dropped, but his eyes widened as he found one of the copper whips slicing right across the crumbling formation, coiling around his throat. He gasped, and twisted when his front slammed to the ground. His fingers clamped to hold himself up, but it was no help when the second snaked around his wrist, tossing him fully to his knees. He could feel his lungs battle for air.

“You’ve been on the run long enough,” Beifong sneered, taking a step and yanking her hold back. Geo positioned himself motionless, feeling his entire face reddening from the effort to stay in place. Behind, he could feel Brent was being overwhelmed the sheer number of arriving policemen, his back facing Geo’s hunched figure.

“I...can’t,” Geo shook his head, shooting up a glance at Beifong. “My mission-“

“Is finished,” Beifong replied harshly. “Do not pursue this, Geo. It’s for your own good!” Geo gritted his teeth, but his mind raced tenfold when he felt Brent running to his direction, and the color of intensified sapphire abruptly approached. Before he could argue-

“I’m not going to jail!” The electric orb pulsed with heavy electricity, and he slammed the palm of the glove onto the cable tightly. Geo bellowed, his eyes locking together with ears practically bursting to hide away Beifong’s scream. The air crackled with blue bolts, the grip around Geo releasing and letting his body drop. He was unsure if he had passed out, because the guards around the vicinity began to surround Beifong’s body, protection from something heavily shadowing the group from above. Geo felt his back gripped, the scruff of his neck lifted with a heavy arm wrapped around his waist. Was...someone carrying him?

“I’m hauling his ass up! Get in!” What....Castiel?

“Hurry! More are coming!” Brent ordered. Geo’s eyes fluttered, but his fingers dug into a piece of cloth in front of him, feeling it was someone else helping Castiel with Geo’s weight. Abruptly the air began to whip across his hair, his face looking up to see he was reaching some sort of blimp. Everything was looking distorted, as if a hand had smudged his entire vision, and there was no gravitational pull along his body.

The next second he felt a firm, metal floor beneath him. He mumbled to himself to get up, his head rocking back and forth as he tried to sit up.

“My, looks like my hook caught something fresh.” Geo’s eyes couldn’t stay open much longer, his energy completely depleting from the harsh onslaught of Brent’s last option to electrocute him. But when he looked up, he recognized those crow’s nests, and the aged eyes of the old uncle he had not seen for months.

 

“H-Hughs?” he croaked out, and saw the line of a slanted smirk rising to the occasion.

 

 

“See? Knew you would find yourself soon again.”

 

 

 

Geo’s eyes shut closed, meeting darkness.

 

 

........................................

 

 

 

.....................

 

 

................

 

 

........

 

“Ngh...”

The air was constricting among and around his face, his heavy dark eyes trying to desperately open. Though, he failed miserably and instead began to feel the objects around him. His muscles however were stiff as metal, with bones aching when his head rolled from the left to the right, back again, and once more.

His dark hair drooped to the left side of his face, and could feel it bring in dust and dirt from the still air. His feet were out of commission, the sides of his boots touching the ground from how short the chair was. Arms were pulled back behind him, and he could only assume he was tied with something heavy. He tried his very best to lift his right leg, but it was no use. He was the spitting image of a rag doll.

The sides of his hands touched the wooden surface, with his wrists burned from the rough binds, making him flinch. He must’ve been tied up for several hours now. By now though, he shouldn’t be feeling so limp and nauseous, with the room spinning spontaneously. Jeezes he was going to puke.

Where the fuck was he?

Finally, he was able to open his eyes, seeing the illuminating, warm light begin to enter his lids, giving him a room to look at. It was embodied with intricate and expensive handiwork, with glass, porcelain vases and vivacious landscape paintings. The shelves were detailed with flower designs and stacked with rows of numerous books, some pertaining to mechanics while others involved politics and marketing.

And the end center of the room, Geo guessing that the door was behind him, he looked to see that there sat a wide wooden desk, embedded with sophisticated designs with a large fireplace behind it. On the desk were scattered documents.

His eyes squinted, trying to clarify the blur among the edges of his eyes to make out what they said, at least to give him a hint of where he was. However, his attention was brought back to the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, and he grunted as he tried to release his binds. The ropes burned and cut, ceasing his movements as the door unlocked and opened.

Geo kept his stare forward, swallowing roughly with bits of saliva hooking at the corners of his mouth. He rested his head to the side, unable to move it any further, knowing anything else could be his nauseous undoing. What was wrong with him? It felt as if he had been drugged, but he was unsure of what if he was. Or....worst case scenario, someone actually got Amon to take his bending away while he was unconscious. Would Brent have done that? It was....a possibility.

The footsteps approached closer, but then, Geo’s eyes widened. Perhaps...this was Amon. No...it couldn’t be. The footsteps seemed much heavier in size as Geo kept his eyes fixated in front of him to the floor. Finally the figure was in view as he stood in front, his bottom leaning against the front of the desk. Geo slowly lifted his eyes to view his captor. Surprise.

Geo instantly recognized Hiroshi Sato, the president of Future Industries. His drooping moustache and bifocals were instant giveaways of his identity. His attire gave his stature of wealth, made of the finest cloth it seemed, with a golden chain connecting his vest to the pocket of it. His coat seemed threaded carefully with a red scarf folded and pressed into his vest, with hair slicked back to the right side of his head.

Sato placed his hands at his sides, his wide shoulders prompting up. Geo dropped his gaze a bit, seeing that the man was inspecting him intently. The way he stared, it almost hurt. Geo felt self-conscious about himself.

“You’re...with the Equalists,” Geo inhaled sharply. Had it been so obvious? Should he have picked it up before?

“Indeed I am. I don’t see why I should lie to you, Mr. Roman. I tried to tell you, but...circumstances were not in my favor on that day,” Sato replied. Geo carefully looked up to him, blinking to himself to see Sato was obviously smiling. “What will you do, Roman? Fetch the police?” Geo looked away, swallowing roughly. He did not like where this was going.

“Though, I must wonder...how does a Second-In-Command, such as yourself, very skilled and tradesman, get into such a predicament as the one you’re in right now?” Geo gritted his teeth beneath his jaw, dropping his head slightly. “How do all those years of training, of escaping those underground matches get you here?” Geo couldn’t shoot his head up, but the glare was there despite the hunched shoulders. How...did he know that?

“Women have ways of turning everything around.” The man’s face relaxed slightly, “My wife....she made me see things differently. I miss her so much....”

“What do you want from me?” Geo asked, trying not to sound shaky.

The man scoffed, chuckling, “My dear boy, it’s what you want from me.” Geo furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused. What could Sato have that he wanted?

“I...don’t understand...”

“I think you understand perfectly, Mr. Roman,” Sato persisted.

Geo did definitely not like where this was going, _at all_.

Sato reached back to pull something out of the pile of documents, holding a manila folder in his hands, though it had a protective seal in the front. Geo lifted his eyes, but with his numb state, he was unable to express the enormous horror while Sato’s fingers began to flip through the pages very slowly. His dark eyes kept their attention to Geo, satisfied of the reaction.

“You would like to get Sky Summer’s documentations back? Isn’t that what you want?” Sato’s fingers closed the folder back up, tilting his head. Geo grunted as he tried to roll his ankles along the carpeted floor, but with no success.

Sato hummed, tsking at Geo’s failed attempts, “I’m afraid that won’t help.”

“Release me!!!” Geo pleaded, unable to feel his toes curl and stretch. He hunched over again, his eyes rolling from the immense, flaccid stamina his body harbored.

“We are not stupid, boy. You are not bending your way out of here. I had my finest chi-blockers dim that destructive ability of yours. How unlucky of you, seeing as Amon had to step about a few moments before your arrival.”

“You will hand me those files...”

“If you have something valuable in return...” Sato instructed, his eyes brewing mischievously.

Geo’s mind rushed, his face silently enraged, “What? Money? Valuables? I have nothing.”

“Pitiful boy. I do not wish for wealth. I am looking for something money cannot buy...” Sato leaned in slightly, fanning the file back and forth at Geo’s face. Geo snarled lowly. “Information.” Geo looked away, his eyes dropping to the ground. Information? What could he possibly want to know?

Sato sighed as he placed the folder back on the desk. He began to round it as Geo followed his gaze, pulling against the ropes at the same time. Suddenly, Sato reached into the glove compartment as Geo watched, seeing he had slipped on an electrocution glove.

Geo’s eyes widened, helpless and terrorized of the approaching, crackling bolts on Sato’s opened palm. The room lit up in devious cerulean, different hues all blending into a toxic tunnel removing all coherent thought.

“I must say, I am impressed of the man that you are, Mr. Roman. I never would’ve thought such trials could ever be embedded in such a man,” Sato chuckled. Geo squirmed in his binds, panting to himself as Sato stood over him, glove hovering in front of his face. “Of course, someone like...Jagur influenced you greatly.”

“I-I don’t know...who that i-is,” he gurgled.

Sato chuckled, his eyes slits, “You liar.” Sato held his arm forward as the sparks shot forward. Geo grunted and shouted as the minor bolts sunk into his skin, his head flailing back and forth as his body shook terribly. The onslaught stopped as Geo panted raggedly and painfully, feeling his saliva fall from his mouth to his lap, his head hunched over again. He shuddered uncomfortably as he tried to pick his back up, to try to look to Sato properly.

“Why do you continue to play such a disguise? You know where your true purpose lies. You knew that the past will always catch up to you,” Sato replied. Geo couldn’t respond, his entire form slouched and broken in the chair. The minutes ticked by, Geo unsure if he had passed out. Everything was disorienting, and finally he was able to recollect the ability to talk.

“I need...those...” Geo tried.

“She’s stuck such a chord with you. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to her,” Sato hinted darkly, making Geo shake his head in disapproval. “Or worse, if she actually found out the kind of person you were.”

The air trembled, mild and unconscious shocks making Geo sicker by the second. He could feel his wrists bruising from how sprawled he was. The pressure in his heart was too great, and he regretted every emotion coursing through him. He was angry, he was depressed; he was irritated, disturbed and regretful. He could feel the layers on his skin ripping apart, the edges of his eyes tearing of how much agony it was causing him.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t anymore.

Geo tried to look up, but failed, “She is.....my happiness.”

“That’s the thing about happiness, Mr. Roman...It never lasts,” Sato finished. Geo curled himself forward, unable to withhold the tears that slipped over his cheeks. Everything hurt...it all hurt so fucking much....

“We understand each other perfectly. Be glad I will spare your bending....but I’m sure I can think of a worst consequence. Enter,” Sato called out. The door behind opened, Geo unable to decipher who the footsteps belonged to. It was a single person, rough fingers sinking into his slumped hair. Geo’s neck arched and hauled back, his eyes rolling to focus from the sharp pain on his head. Though....an absolute revulsion and turmoil controlled him, and his chest was beating that of a suffering animal caught in a trap. He was going to die from this heart attack.

“I’ll take it from here,” the mangled and scarred face from above noted, Sato’s body walking behind the haunting man.

He was going to die.

“As promised,” Sato walked forward, and suddenly lent over Sky’s documentations into the bandaged, gashed and bruised hand. “Thank you graciously for your extra tunnels.” A harsh ring stunned Geo, and his face drew back the furthest it could from the leaning male, a deep cut running up his cheek, across his nose and to the other side where it kept his other cobalt eye shut.

Geo recognized that face, that scarred face anywhere.

_I’m going to die._

The way he examined Geo, as if he were on a metal plate, naked and lashed a hundred times and over. The way his fingers sunk in further into his head, and the cold breath spraying along his eyes and nose. His pure presence alone was enough to know that Geo wasn’t going to escape.

_I’m going to fucking die._

“It’s a _pleasure_ to see you again, Geo,” Jagur grinned wickedly. “Now...I think we should start where we left off. Don’t you agree?”


	22. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. 
> 
> So, it's been a while since a chapter had came out and I do take full responsibility for it. My laptop ended up dying and I got swamped with procastination, depression, anxiety, the list can go on. I had things to settle in my regular life and It wasn't until recently Keys and I decided to try and finish this up. 
> 
> We really do love this story but we also have other exciting stuff we're working on. It doesn't mean we'll be posting for them solely, just know it may be a little bit before the next. If you're still loyal however, we'll continue to update and even if you don't know what the heck this story is, we're doing it because we love the story, the characters, and the world we shifted from the main Legend of Korra series. 
> 
> So sincerely from the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading and sticking with us, regardless of what material of work you've read from either myself of Keys. So without further ado, 22 pages in the making, I leave you with the next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ............Also fuck Trump. -SORRYNOTSORRY- LOVE WINS

“Are you sure about this Kai?”

“No...I’m just, you know, making myself look more on an asshole because it’s my favorite hobby-OF COURSE I’m sure.”

Sky rested on the last step of the staircase, her fingers folded along one another; barely paying half of the deserve attention to the officers conversations. It was hours after their original visit and since Beifong had been attacked, it grew to an increasing growing concern when Geo was apparently last seen.

Jagur; the name rung like a gong against her memories, rattling the still and frozen images that lingered. The leader of the Eros triad. He had earned a nickname amongst the other triads, ‘Arachne’ Jagur—a nonbending crime lord that captured its prizes as viciously as a spider would. He felt no pain—no emotions; she had only heard of tales when she was young but she couldn’t doubt what truth they held.

She had seen the look of fear that lingered in the stone gaze Kai had. It wasn’t easy to detect but she could feel it. He had known this for first hand—and Geo must have as well. Sky frowned, brushing her wrists at the ideas.

Kai shifted and took a blunt, forceful sit beside, his hands slapping onto his bent knees, “That damn fool. I fucking told him to not get into anymore mess, and what does he do? He gets into a mess. Bloody Roman.” He sighed enough to brew a storm near his feet, he could have been mistaken for an airbender.

“What, couldn’t handle Terra’s interrogation, anymore?” Sky murmured, her eyes darting to the gruff officer beside, “You know she’s striding right after you to rip out all the information she can get.”

Kai grumbled, kicking away a nearby rock and making it skip across, “Then at this rate, we’re never going to see him again if she keeps wasting time.”

“No doubt about that…” Sky agreed, her eyes reflecting the ripples of the surface of the water. The air grew thick with tension and she could feel the breeze of a storm rolling in. Kai was right, there was no time to think about what was the right set of actions to pursue. Her eyes flickered away from the water to settle upon the brute man, her eyes narrowing.

“Kai, mind walking with me?”

He shot her a glance, “Whatever you’re going to ask me, ask me. There’s no point in sugarcoating it with a walk on the beach.”

 “Have it your way,” Sky sighed, “What’s your former rank within his gang.” Her eyes darted pointedly to Kai, “Don’t sugarcoat with me now.”

“I used to help make the rings, and drag unfortunate people into the ring. I kept records of who came in, and made sure that they wouldn’t be found by family or friends, much less the police force.”

"Geo's rank. What relationships did he hold with Jagur that you know of?"

 “....Tck...” Kai shook his head, his tongue curling along his teeth, his eyes fixated to the side, “He was like Jagur’s son....”

At the sound of that her insides curled uneasily, only imaging the sort of betrayal that occurred. It’s the only other way for something to happen. It was the only way. Especially with this man….there was no crossing him.

“Kai…you know he’s playing a game right? Tell me you worked for him long enough to at least notice it.” Sky noted, her fingers brushing along her covered knees, “It’s going to be a cat and mouse chase. We’ll be running around aimlessly looking around for him……” The sentence died in her throat, already growing to the conclusions that could occur.

 “You don’t think I know that?” Kai glared to her, unable to suppress the wash of anxiety crinkling his mouth and eyes. “Even if we’re lucky, all we’re going to find is a finger or an ear, but even then we won’t know if any of those belonged to him.” He snatched the top of his hair, fingers threatening to mesh with strands, “We probably won’t even find him. This isn’t a game you’re going to win; you only win if Jagur wants you to win. That’s it.”

 Sky sat briefly, her eyes narrowing, “Kai….what’s the one thing that can hurt Geo the most right now….aside from physical pain…” Her eyes washed over to his, “He built walls for a reason...that's the way Jagur will win

 “How should I know? He hardly ever talked things like that to me, or anyone for that matter. We’re as clueless as you are. Jagur knows him better than any of us combined.”

Sky stared at Kai, blinking slowly, “Who got you out of the gangs?”

 “What does that matter?” Kai gave her a questioning stare.

 “Who got you a job despite the fact you were in a gang?” Sky pressed, “Who probably stuck his neck out more than he should have for a pieces of garbage as us? The ones that nobody wanted, the ones that were outcasts from society itself. Don’t you get it???”

Kai's teeth bared, but instead of answering, he got up, and began to walk away, “This is ridiculous, we’re not going to get anywhere talking about this!”

“Kai!” Terra had approached the staircase they were sitting on, and faced a standing Sky, “What happened? What did he say?”

 Sky frowned, stomping her foot forward, barricading Kai from further escaping, sliding her foot back to block from behind her. When Kai turned, Sky was quick enough to press her elbow into his neck, pinning him against the wall.

“Then let me make this extremely clear,” Sky’s voice rumbled, her eyes threatening.

“His weakness is his emotions, it’s his sympathy; his kindness.” Sky’s gaze harden, “What more would a crime lord want then to crush any hopes by taking away what it was growing in. Any progress he had made—what would hurt more than to watch years of progress suddenly get taken away—I’ll cut it short, but I think this game revolves you Kai. I think he wants you to willingly walk over in the end. If it’s not you, it’s going to make him watch all his friend’s fall one by one till there’s absolutely NOTHING left.”

 “Kindness?! You think it’s his kindness!?” Kai abruptly pushed her off, his clawed hand sprouting up between the two. “Geo was his dog! He was Jagur’s bitch, don’t you get it??? He was far from being kind to anyone or anything in all those bloody years I knew him, much less whenever he stepped in that ring!” The entire team watched from the distance, only Terra the one to stand a few feet away behind Sky. “You don’t know anything about him! Stop ACTING like you do. The months you knew him are /nothing/ compared to what I’ve seen. How do you know, how do you know he will be the same man who took care of you?! That’s right, you don’t, you don’t know...”

Kai’s eyes reddened and burned, but he wasn’t done, and pointed straight past Sky to Terra, “She didn’t even know he went to jail, nor did anyone else. How do you know he didn’t take pleasure into killing that husband that one night?” He took a step forward, and stared straight at her, chests barely grazing each other, “He’s never going to tell you, much less her, much less me, and never likely, /you. Geo is a child bred from Jagur, and he always /will/ be, no matter if you want to save him or not.”

Sky remained silent, unmoved by his sudden approach, ignoring the raging rise of his chest. He wasn’t wrong.

“Well, you’re right. He doesn’t have to tell anyone.” Sky stepped further away, her back straightened and took an exhale, “Though it doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and help him.”

“Try all you want,” Kai scoffed tiredly, his stance unwavering, arms slouched at his sides, “that is a failed mission on its own.” He collected his fists back, and encouraged with one step, Kai began to part away from the group, and was walking away.

Terra looked onward to Sky, a sigh escaping, “I agree with everything you said, Sky....but we're just unsure of a solid plan right now. We need to come up with something to our benefit, to keep all of us safe from....this Jagur if Kai describes him the way he is. We don't even know if he HAS Geo."

“With Jagur’s reputation and how Kai spilled about Geo’s treatment, I have no doubts anymore about that subject.” Sky rubbed her jaw tentatively, humming a soft tone. “Though I must figure it out afterwards. I do have some prior engagements I have to attend to.”

Terra raised a brow, “Okay….do I want to know?”

Sky chuckled softly, “I offered to babysit Tenzin’s kids while he goes to a Council Meeting. It’s hard handling three kids with so much energy.”

Terra surprisingly didn’t argue for on cue, the three children were racing each other across the grounds. Wind picked up violently and Sky was regretting having such long hair at this point. Once they whisked away, Terra retreated her hand away and rested it upon her hip.

“Well, we need to hurry back to the station. We’ll gather clues in the meantime. Just…be careful okay?”

“I will,” Sky waved to the retreating officers, watching as they passed by one by one. Her eyes briefly caught onto Kai, the officer not meeting her gaze. Soon they were on the ship returning to the main land of Republic City. Her worries seemed to follow with them and she rested her palm against her chest, shutting her eyes.

What could she do….?

_********************_

_Don’t you know…?_

_Don’t you remember….?_

Footsteps echoed, water splashing from the steel cut boots that treaded across.

She was walking in the old district where she and her family had used to live. It was going to be the night that her father was to talk in terms with the Agni Kai and the Red Monsoon triad leaders. It was finally time; where he was going to give up the turfs and call it quits on the Jennamites. It was when they were finally going to go home. Back to a life which they could live normally….as normally…as it could have been.

Just the two of them.

Two…

“Zenith, fashionably early. Typical for the leader of the Jennamites—” Suits of fine crimson velvet lined their shoulders to the ring leaders elbows, elegant designs of flames reaching to the cuffs. The rest of his suit remained black except the soles of his shoes, tainted in soot and blood. The thought of where his shoes had stepped—what he had done previously had left Sky’s nerves uneasy.

Her father, broad shouldered with scars exposed upon toned arms, she had taken a lot of his looks except for her own darker skin tone and eyes. His dark tang top showed, his jacket sliding briefly off, his hair tussled and brushed to the right side of his face.

“Asashi, where’s Salil?” Her father cut to the matter, uninterested in sweet talk. Sky stayed close, quiet, and how she was taught best to be: intimidating.

“Not one for small talk, are ya?” Asashi’s guard had lowered, “He’ll be here. He’s finishing some matters with Zolt. That prick is starting a rival triad and our members are going to his now—”

“I know. It’s the reason you two didn’t want him here.” Her father briskly cut short.

“It’s the exact reasons we didn’t let word spill to Jagur,” The embers in his eyes flickered dangerously, threatening to blow away into the wind, “But hey, we can’t all be friends in such a competitive world.”

It was supposed to go simple—

The leaders joined inside a sewing factory, heading towards the spare room while the remaining nonbenders stayed for their extra shifts. Sky saw the look of distress cross their faces but it came as soon as it went. Crossing into the private room, the meeting went on without the needless peering eyes of those who weren’t involved.

 “Right, so, we’re just doing this the old fashion way of negotiation. I mean—free turf—especially since you owned part of the harbor district. I’ve been itching for a bite of that.” Salil, a lean, dark skinned waterbender had arrived, the scar that ran across his lips stretching when he frowned.

“Back off from the Harbor, Asashi. You can have southern district, that’s where all them rich folks live anyways.” Salil snipped, earning a disgruntled look from the Agni Kai triad leader. Each leader had two of their own men beside them except her father—Sky was all he needed beside him. She earned her nickname well enough to be reckon with.

“Gentlemen, it’s fine, you’ll get what you want in the end.” Her father promised. It was always promised.

They settled their talks—the plans. It was set in stone. The leaders seemed pleased with the new acquisition of turf—something she knew her father wasn’t pleased with. He always held the grounds to protect the people there—now he was turning his back.

Sky remembered her father turning to her, a ghost of a smile. All those years—all those promises of leaving to start a new life. It seemed so close that she could just taste it. Yet in the seconds that followed, no one could expect what had happened next.

The walls burst into flames, coming in from above as they all braced in a panic. It was too fast to dodge the excessive force, her stance slipping and failing. A chunk of wall cracked and crashed upon her. All the warmth vanished instantly when the entire building crumbled.

Darkness. It grew so dark, so cold. She couldn’t remember—she couldn’t see clearly.

The world spinning—smoke—screaming. A click of a heel. Cracking, the world rattling, the very force of each step echoing in her ears.

_“Summers, I intended so much more from you. I’m what made you into who you are…”_

The blood slipped down her temples, her vision blacking in spots, consuming all with the smoke choking her lungs.

_“Do you really think you can escape who you are?”_

********************

Sky bolted up, curling her fingers tightly within the sheets as sweat trailed down her forehead. She shivered, tugging the sheets to her chest in a desperate attempt to warm herself. It felt so frigid, the cold claws of the past dragging across her back. She clutched her arms into an embrace, hugging herself closely as she felt the shiver trail up her spine.

Sky pressed her fist against her temple, clenching her teeth. The memories rested there like pieces of pictures. Frozen in a time where it could not be changed or altered, she could only glimpse and question. What had happened that night….what had happened that caused everything to go so wrong?

The young woman slouched back on the cot, her fingers brushing the soft fabric to ease her mind. Escaping…escaping was all she wanted. That was not going to be the case any longer. No….Geo taught her better.

No more running.

Sky sat up, rubbing the grains of sand from the edges of her eyes. The gears in her mind began whirling, repeating Kai’s bold statements. She changed quickly and pried open the window, latching it shut behind her. Sneaking across the courtyard, she crossed towards the rocky formation that lined along the island. Sky briefly looked behind her, double checking that the White Lotus or the Air Acyoltes wasn’t making their nightly rounds yet.

Not many had known what Sky had developed all these weeks. All this time while she was alone upon the island.

She exhaled carefully, sliding her feet across the ground. With a quick motion, a slab of rock slid down to reveal a cavern within. Sky briefly scanned behind her before entering the cavern, burying her secret tunnel from all those who would pry. With darkness being all she could see, she relied upon her feet to be her eyes.

There was no escaping the past this time. It was time to turn back the clock.

********************

_Tenzin’s POV_

_********************_

 “Sky, are you there?” Tenzin’s light knock echoed down the hall. He wearily awaited by the doorway, hoping to see the Earthbender at least take a few minutes to speak to him. It has been days since what had last happened to Geo and considering it was the most recent information they had on him, it wasn’t looking so well.

Tenzin sighed, scratching his temple. He was worried, there was no surprise about that. He’s been worried for the past weeks for his family’s sake, Korra, the city, it’s people, Sky, and now Geo after he was reportedly captured. The news would hopefully not hit the headlines tomorrow if the Police had anything to say about it. It’d be a relief if that was the case.

“Sky, I’m going to come in, forgive me,” He opened the door, expecting the blonde woman to be sitting on her bed, her head turned towards the window. When he found the darkened room to be slightly in a disarray, he had thought Sky had taken a moment to step out. It almost seemed relieving—till he noticed the crack of her window.

Tenzin had this room as the children’s room many years ago and he had sealed the window shut to prevent the children from escaping. It was peeled of the sticky surface and the cold breeze flowed into the room.

“Sky?!” He hurriedly moved forward into the room, scanning before racing towards the window, “Sky?!”

********************

_Beifong’s POV_

_********************_

“I’m going to need something stronger than this,” She chided. She brought the cup to her lips but the knock of her door interrupted her train of thoughts. She recognized the footsteps immediately, a habit she had been developing since she was young.

“Terra, come in,”

The door opened and the petite officer strode into the room, an uneasy look resting upon her face. Beifong tapped her nails against the cup, already having a feeling where this conversation was about to be led to.

“If this is about Roman, I’ve told you before this isn’t a matter that we’ll discuss.” Beifong quipped, cutting any chances for her to plead for his case. It was admirable but Terra should have known better. Terra didn’t flinch from Beifong’s bold accusation and instead shook her head.

“No, I’m here to ask about Sky…I was wondering if I could be assign to be her bodyguard for the next week or so.”

Beifong’s brows furrowed, resting her cup upon the table as she settled her hands together, “Sky’s bodyguard? What purposes would you have to be her bodyguard?”

“After last week’s case of Equalists breaking into Air Temple Island, it’s clear to state the officers currently stationed there are ill-suit to be able to handle not only Sky Summers but the security of the Air Acyotles and Tenzin’s family.”

Beifong lips quirked to the side, resisting the brief irritation that flashed within her.

It sounds so odd for someone like Terra to request such an action, considering her and no one else on Geo’s team was on good graces with her. Maybe this was a way of Terra occupying her thoughts than shoving coffee into her like she was.

Beifong sighed, and gestured to the seat in front of her, “Sit.”

Terra did so after closing the door, resting her hands flat on her lap. “Thank you, Beifong.”

“You’re already stationed as temporary captain of your current squad,” Beifong reminded with a hint of exasperation, wondering where she had put that paperwork to request a new leader. It couldn’t be just any leader; he or she had to be compatible with the rest of the squad, or else they would be disbanded into other sectors. She was trying to be nice, she was trying so hard to be considerate, but her patience was running thin.

“I know, but I wanted to head over after patrolling hours are over,” Terra added in, making Beifong grip her cup somewhat tightly. A clever reply. Not to say that she didn’t trust Terra...but an impression was imprinted after Geo’s absence.

“Hmmm....” Beifong took a sip of her drink before setting it down again, leaving an odd, tarty taste in her mouth. “Fine, but your hours for the next day will not change or be altered. Are you fine with that?”

“Yes, I’m fine with that,” Terra replied just the same, making Beifong regard her carefully.

“....Very well. Then report there tonight, and I will call Tenzin to verify that you are stationed there.” Terra nodded. “You’re dismissed.” She stood, and Beifong watched her soles as she left the room, and the way she gripped the handle to close the door behind her. Beifong couldn’t read her at all, and wondered if this was all just a figment of her imagination. Was she overthinking it, or was her coffee not strong enough to wake her up yet?

********************

_Sky’s POV_

_********************_

Waves of stone rattled, crumbling and spewing forward. Her arms worked up and down, her lower body moving in long, direct strides. Her concentration dug forward, heaving slaps of dust and stone against the sides of the walls she carved. Hours had passed since she assumed she left Air Temple Island, having originally walked most the way. She had begun construction of these secret tunnel several weeks prior, getting to the point where she could hear the ocean swaying.

Now she continued where she had left out, assuming she was not that far off from the mainland. Sky had worked for ages to get this far, feeling the earth around her groan and shake, the world above awake and breathing. No longer worried for the ocean’s wrath, her efforts moved vigorously. She took powerful lunges, her arms striking with direction. Her breathes ragged and sweat soaked along the collar of her shirt but she kept pushing forward. After what felt like eternity within darkness, she swiped one more layer of stone. It cracked and crumbled, drifting rumble of rocks along her bare feet, her exhaling overrun by the sound of honking Satomobiles.

She reeled back slightly, unable to register the industrial sounds exploring into the vast caverns. Sky exhaled shakily, nearly jumping at the chance. Stumbling to replace her socks and boots, she pounded her palms against her waist, expelling built up dust that she accumulated. Holding her balled fists forward, she separated them apart, slaps of stone sliding smoothly apart from each other.

Rays of light flooded the dark corridor, in full blast the outside world exploding into effect. Sky blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust her eyes to the sudden light. She stepped out, finding herself within the burrows of Yue Bay and the Little Water Nation. Satomobiles occasionally drove by, thankfully no sight of the cops driving by.

Sky let out a relieved sigh, barely turning to be able to shut the entrance behind her. Sealing without an indication that she was ever even there. With an affirmative nod, she strolled down the packing district, moving without suspicion. She traveled along the water district, waving briefly to vendors trying to sell their products. With no money on her, she was going to have to work quick and efficient to be able to get what she needed. The gears whirled and sparked, jumping to one step to the next to present herself for what was going to be needed of her. Her eyes casted to the reflection of herself strolling, immediately noting down her undesirable attire. This was going to get her caught in a second—

Her eyes shifted towards the glass reflection of herself, catching sight of a display outfit overlaying over her current one. Sky turned, tilting her head on catching the details of the outfit. It was a vibrant long skirt with a shawl covering the midriff of a beige long sleeve. It was a different style then Sky was used to but it looked fetching. It looked like something she could elevate herself with.

Her lips curved upwards, an enticed gleam in her eyes setting upon the store owner that was meekly threading new items in the back. Removing her jacket, she focused on fixing her aggressive bangs, tying her hair back securely into a bun. It wasn’t as neat during the time Geo and her had infiltrated the factory those months ago…but it’d had to do.

Pressing on her best smile, she made her way into the store.

It wasn’t hard to gain the man’s attention, sweettalking her way into presenting herself as a lost tourist from Ba Sing Se. It was even easier transition to butter him up about his intricate outfits, claiming it to be stylish and a potential trend setter.  She knew how to stroke his ego, keeping up the conversation with speaking about the latest trends in fashion, earning the man’s trust in allowing her to try one of the outfits on.

Sky stepped out from the changing room, adorned with the outfit, the polished boots neatly tucking over the pantaloons that hid underneath the long skirt. She couldn’t help smiling at the outfit, remarking upon his extensive capabilities as a sartor.

“Oh miss, you look stunning in it,” The owner commented, gesturing his fingers in a circular motion, Sky following with a brief twirl.

“Oh why thank you, you were right about the fabric, it’s absolutely stunning.” Sky thumbed along the skirt’s fabric, smiling. From the corner of her eye she caught the owner watching, no longer focusing on her but the dress. She could only imagine it was rolling over to the thought of purchasing. Wooing over the young woman from another part of the country, it should be an easy purchase.

Should.

“Would you be interested in purchasing it today.” Right on cue.

“Unfortunately, no.” Sky turned, apologetic in her stance, “Today was merely window shopping day for me. I must attend a meeting to schedule an appointment with the entrepreneur Iknik Blackstone Varrick. I’m sorry for wasting your precious time.”

It wasn’t surprising when she saw the stunned look on the shopkeeper. It seemed to take a few minutes for the bald man to address the importance of her word, his eyes dilating.

“…..Did you say Varrick?”  He questioned.

Sky turned away, smiling, “Oh, yes, the company I work for has a partnership with Varrick Global Industries. I normally keep in contact with his direct assistant Yue Lee and I came to Republic City to schedule the next time my employer and Varrick should discuss business.” Sky fabricated, smooth out the wrinkles at the ends of the skirt, “Now I suppose I should change out of these and be on my way.”

“……………Well, maybe this can be arrangement then!” The owner’s hands shot out, almost trying to bend time to stop her from walking any further, “I’ll give you the outfit for free—but please—if Varrick shows—put a good word for me? I’d love for a sponsorship from the great entrepreneur! I wouldn’t have to be working in this shack any longer!” The man pleaded.

Her inside twisted slightly, a heavy burden resting upon her chest. She braved a smile, turning and nodding her head, “I’ll need a business card to refer with this wonderful attire then. He can’t merely judge it based on just me.”

“When worn on you, I’d guarantee he’d fall in love with it.”

With a brief back and forth insistence from the owner, Sky was walking away in the new outfit. The plan went without a hitch, however leaving her with a slight regret. She didn’t mean to lie so plaintively; deliberately manipulating his goodwill. It was to enhance his own image but it was his livelihood as well. It was conflicting; she didn’t want to revert to these terrible habits. Sky sighed, pressing her thoughts to focus on the objective. She needed to find Geo, she had to help him, to repay for all his kind efforts. For being her friend…for being the one that believed her.

The young woman exhaled shakily, pressing a shaky hand to her chest to calm her thoughts. After taking the moment to reassess herself, she blew out a long breath and smiled. She strode down the street, hastily catching onto a trolley as it was departing to begin her descent across Republic City. After riding the trolley for an hour, she finally took to the streets for the remainder of the way. Her heels clicked upon the cement in rhythm, her hips swaying. Her feet began to grieve under the circumstances they were forced to endure, most likely turning pink from the pressure. Her eyes scanned along the streets, remarking

The earth district was rowdy as ever, civilians crowding towards Little Ba Sing Se in earnest determination. Children ran unattended, flicking pebbles to one another as the others attempted to dodge. Teenagers of all ages dared one another to climb along the edges of the building, some cheating by using their earthbending to better uses to show off. Sky paused in her observation, almost caught off guard by the banner that wavered from the gentle breeze. A sleeping maiden resting her head upon her crossed arms, jennamites creeping and threatening to overtake her.

_Alas, the princess remained in the state of bliss, a waiting for her time again. It’s said from her body, the mineral known as Jennamite formed._

She could almost hear her father whispering the bed time story to her, tucking the warm sheets over her body. She exhaled shakily, knowing the fable always came to an indecisive end. A fitting banner for the Jennamite Triad. Her gazed grudgingly pulled away from the flag, focusing upon the small café that the ensign belonged to. It was dainty, mundane for even the likes of the mass earth bending population within the block.

Sky’s brows furrowed and watched carefully the waitress clearing the tables, rearranging for the next guests to come by. The host seemed to lounging about, chatting it up with the bartender as she crafted an exquisite beverage. Sky couldn’t help but feel something was off about the whole scene. She pressed forward, her eyes catching the host and smiled charmingly. It wasn’t long before she was seated with a menu, her eyes flickering over the menu items. Something seemed strange and she couldn’t put a finger on it.

Until she flipped it to the other side, her eyes immediately catching the sight of a specialty tea. Lavender with beedove honey, spiced with clove. She knew only one person that liked his tea as such.

“Ma’am, are you ready to order something to drink?” The server’s voice was droned out by the ruckus of the children playing nearby. Sky caught sight of them, watching as they were getting recklessly close, throwing rocks at one another. Suddenly, a young boy slipped, a rock flying over his head.

“HEADS UP!”

The stone nearly hit her face when it halted in place. Frozen in air, specks of dust rotating around the gravity pull of the pebble. The server seemed to have backed away, immediately dismissed. Sky slowly turned in her seat, finding caramel hands smoothing out along the lining of her chair, following the arms up to meet an handsome, aged face.

“Well, well, will you look at this,”

 “Lucius,” Sky’s smiled slyly. The man aged well to her surprise. Luscious dark curls had grayed slightly to the challenges of time but he still maintained it. His white, unbuttoned dress shirt hung loosely against his body, slightly revealing his chest hair. Along his hips tied an olive-green jacket, certainly decreasing his chances of being the current boss of a gang.

“Skylar, my, my. You’ve grown up quite some,” A raspy voice escaped from his throat.

“What, were you expecting the little squirt who walked proudly covered in dirt and blood?” Sky reiterated, earning an amused chuckle.

Lucius waved a hand to a server that patiently waited at stand by, pulling up a chair to join beside her. Several eyes glanced towards their direction, surprised, concerned, they weren’t sure which one to choose. Now the illusion seemed to be evaporating before her eyes, amazed by how well they crafted their new play. Lucius seemed watchful of her gaze, keenly drumming his fingers along the table, bringing her back to his focus.

“I had heard they let you out finally. Doing some ’community service’, if that’s even what you want to call it,” Lucius dropped his long fingers against the polished table. “Aren’t you supposed to be on an island or something?”

“I was given a day to myself for good behavior,” Sky lied.

Lucius focused on her and Sky met his gaze, unwavering. She knew he caught on to her lie, but that’s how the game was to be played. Why would she bother to lie in the first place?

“All right, I’ll bite,” Two cups of tea were settled in front of them, the young woman surprised by the sweet smell of lavender and clover twisting together so heavenly, “After 10 years of being locked up and having a free day, you were given any place to go—you come here.” His coal orbs rose to meet the sky in her eyes, “I get that you miss me—but coming out in broad day light is downright stupid.”

“I know, but that’s why I came all the way here. I needed to speak to you,” Sky declared.

Lucius seemed legitimately surprised, leaning back in his seat, “What might that have to be then?”

“I need information.”

Lucius withdrew back in his seat, raising a brow. Yet Sky leaned forward, her fingers lacing together carefully. She had planned the words for so long they ached. Every fiber of her body ached as she whispered out her proposal, drawing back the temporary lead, eagerly earning  his attention. They talked for a few minutes, compromising, pushing, shoving for agreements to their terms. Sky wasn't an amateur in this field but Lucius was beyond her, easily able to pull the rug underneath her feet. Yet she held the one thing he so dearly desired. 

After an hour of discussing, he reluctantly agreed, adding that her begging eyes was going to be the death of him one of these days. Sky smirked, catching onto his act of deception. He wasn't a fool, but she wasn't one either. They'll both get what they want in the end.   
  
With a mere insistence, Sky got Lucius to pull out a map of the city, drawing coordinates and whereabouts from their discussed terms. Sky watched carefully, listening carefully to the soles of his heels, how they rocked back and forth. If at any moment he was lying to her, scheming, thinking of something--she'd at least have time to stop him. Nothing came after another ten minutes, being handed the folded parchment. 

"The other detail I can get for you in the next two days if you move fast enough," Lucius explained, "Do what must be done and keep your end of the bargain. I don't doubt that you're your father's daughter after all." 

"Trust me, I'll be there." Sky smiled, her fingers drumming along her knuckles. It was all growing together in plan--

Her eyes cast past the cafe, catching sight of a familiar officer. An officer that had been gone for the past couple of months. Sky blinked carefully, scanning to make sure she wasn't mistaking him for someone else. When he turned and caught her gaze though, she knew it was him. 

“Caser?” Sky rose from the seat, surprised, “Y-You’re here?”

The moment she moved beside the chair, Caser stepped back. Sky halted, a chill running down her spine when she saw the alertness in his eyes. She began shaking her head, attempting to sooth his rampaging thoughts.

“Caser, I’m here by myself, if there’s something we can talk about—hey wait!” Sky didn’t even get a second when the man burst out into a sprint, shoving passersby aggressively out of his way. Sky jaw slacked open in shock, her hands held out in disbelief. Lucius seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, sipping from his tea.

“It seems like you haven’t changed much, Skylar dear, the boys are still running from you after all these years.” Lucius relentlessly teased, much to her chagrin. Sky couldn’t hold back her annoyance, clearly shooting a darted finger towards his direction, silently vowing to exact revenge upon the old man. With the childish act aside, Sky leapt over the railing of the café, intercepting the parted crowd, regaining distance from the former officer.

“Caser! COME BACK!”

The agile man darted and leap over crates and boxes, his eyes never wavering to shoot back at Sky’s hot pursuit. He cut off into the street, barely dodging an oncoming Satomobile before directly his way to the other side of the sidewalk. Sky skidded to a halt from the screeching Satomobile, earnestly darting around the stopped car to make her way after Caser. The man was swift, continuous in his offense to keep her off his back. It didn’t make sense on why he would continue running—as if he was the fugitive and she was the cop?

“Caser! Stop running so we can talk!”

“T-There’s nothing to talk about!” Caser shouted back, whirling around the corner, waving his arms frantically beside him.

“You’re a terrible liar if you expect me to believe that!” Sky howled.

Following around the corner, the heels of the boots cracked, tripping and causing her to hit against the wall, vexing the material. Her eyes immediately casted along the long hallway, her fingers hastily working to undue the boots off. Throwing the leather aside, she immediately leapt forth and slammed her foot down, a stone wall blocking his path. Or at least giving her the time to get there.

Caser made a sharp footing, and propelled a fist forward to knock a good section of the wall off. However, upon contact the wall nearly caved over his entire shoulder, and Caser found himself suddenly dangling, his slim body kicking to free himself from Sky's quick maneuver.

"............Well....." he smacked his lips, blinking plainly. Sky quickly ran over, halting underneath his dangling body. She exhaled heavily, belligerently combing her hair back in place before calmly looking to Caser.

“Why are you running...especially from me of all people? I should’ve been running from you when you caught me in that café.” Sky extended her arms out, “What gives?”

"......I guess...Caser forgot to mention- he actually has a twin brother," he smiled bleakly, shrugging. "I-I'm...I'm that twin brother. Hi, it's nice to meet you, Sky."

“…………………If Caser had a twin brother…..he was dumb enough to mention to you the name of the ex-convict he now has to work with?” Sky clearly wasn’t amused, deadpanned by the act, “Nice to meet you too Resac.”

The young woman rolled her eyes, slamming a fist into the wall allowing for the man to fall to the ground, hearing the light groan escape from him. Sky knelt, a frown embedded upon her lips.

“I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself Caser, this is way too convenient for you to be passing by. If you know what happened to Geo, I swear being hanged upside down will be the lease of your problems.”

Caser sat up, rubbing his lower back with both hands, staring up to Sky with an eye closed, "W-What? What happened to Geo?"

Sky sighed, lowering her head dejectedly, having slightly hoped that Caser would have known. Judging by his expression, he genuinely didn’t know. Sky drummed her nails against her knee, “He’s gone Caser, somebody got him.”

He hurried to his feet, wiping his jeans off with teeth slightly grinding, "Gone? What do you mean /GONE/??" His eyes caught Sky's directly, morphing into something surreal and concerned, "Who did? Is it Beifong? Wasn't he on the run?"

“He was—but then the group almost got him—Terra only told me so much but the Equalist got him—Kai thinks the Equalist handed him over to a man named Jagur, and now I’m trying to figure out what even the police can’t find out.” Sky explained hastily, “So much has been happening since you left Caser, I’m just trying to piece together what I can just to try and figure out if it means I can help get Geo back.”

 “Wait...wait wait wait!” Caser held a hand to her, making her arch her head a bit back. “You’re telling me I quit the force for Geo to end up in that man’s hands /anyways/??.....Shit...ugh...” He stepped back, pressing his back against the nearest wall, and knelt down to grip his head firmly in his grasp. “God damn it, Hughs promised me...”

At the sound of that, Sky rounded around to his side, a hand rested firmly upon her hip, "What does Hughs have to do about this? You knew Geo used to be in this nonbending group???"

“No, I don’t know who the hell they are,” Caser exhaled, crossing his arms protectively in front of his slender chest. His eyes darted angrily to the side. “Kai might have mentioned it once or twice when he was drunk, but that already showed it wasn’t good news.....I-I quit the force because Hughs threatened to expose Geo’s past to the entire police force, to the news, /his/ squad.” He took a moment, breathing heavily out, “...It was Hughs who was spreading the rumors about him...and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Sky stared at him, slowly kneeling down beside, resting a hand to her cheek. It was Hughs....the lone old man that seemed to be the backbone to the team if Geo wasn't around. Sky almost found it hard to believe....especially after all the guilt Geo went through after failing to save his bending. Sky placed a hand to her chin, brushing a finger against her lip. "I can't believe he'd do such a thing......and he forced you to quit to keep quiet about the information?" Sky repeated, letting the information sink in, "So...why haven't you contacted anyone? They've all been worried about you--you disappeared from the face of the earth."

“If I-I contacted anyone, he would’ve leaked the information. He threatened me with that, and taking away my bending,” Caser informed, his sullen eyes ingesting the cold floor in front of him. “But now that....Geo is captured, I guess...that was their plan all along, to do it quietly, without anyone worrying about him. And... I helped...them....”

Sky sat in silence alongside Caser, consuming the information that he seeped to her. It boggled her mind, finding the deep cut of betrayal against Geo. She exhaled lightly, rubbing her forehead before averting her attention over to Caser. She flinched at the befallen expression that casted along his face, as if he was the one that cut the knife against his captain.

Sky frowned, only offering a brief rub against his back, “It’s not your fault for what happened Caser. I think……there’s more important things to think upon then wondering…..if it was really your fault.” She paused briefly, deciding to push forward, “Since it happened anyway, perhaps it’s best to go see your team again. They need you now more than ever,” 

“H-How can I go back? After what I did?” Caser’s jaw clenched, and his fingers dug into his palms. “I sold him out! And now he’s gone...he wouldn’t forgive me, even if he comes back.”

“You didn’t sell him out. Hughs did,” Sky reassured, “You did everything you could to prevent that. If that’s not loyalty, I don’t know what is. Caser, I don’t know what is even happening to Geo—we both don’t know. Yet there’s some people out there that would want to see him suffer like that…..people like Hughs that deliberately kept tarnishing his reputation. If you ask yourself how you could go back, think about why you stayed in the first place. Think what Geo had done for you and keep that in mind to drive you to get him back.”

He sighed, nodding briskly before running a hand underneath his nose, wiping off his cheek roughly, "....I don't know. The whole plan was for me to never contact anyone. If Hughs were to find out, they might take Geo's bending away as payback, and I can't risk that."

“If Hughs were to find out, then that’s just letting him win. This Jagur is the one holding Geo right now…I think loosing his bending may be the least of his worries right now.”

Caser rubbed his forehead briefly, looking over to Sky, "Then....let me try to locate Geo. I don't know if I can- I can't make promises."

Sky was hesitant but she knew she couldn't force him to come back, instead she nodded in agreement, "Don't get yourself in trouble either Caser."

"No. If anything, Hughs will think I still haven't contacted any of you. I still get visits from him, so maybe I can squeeze out some information that you could use."

 Visits? That man was relentless.

Sky nodded again though, combing her pesky hair back, "I'd appreciate that....I could use everything I could get."

"Fine. Jeezes, I feel so stupid. I knew I shouldn't have trust that dirty geezer," he sighed out heavily, roughly moving his long bangs out of his face. "Give me two days. I know it's a lot, but that's the best I can do."

“I understand Caser,” Sky squeezed his shoulder briefly, resting her hands upon her knees, “Thank you for taking the risk….I just hope it’s worth it.”

Caser breathed uneasily, rubbing his fingers roughly, "Yeah...I hope so too..."

Sky exhaled, allowing for the information to settle and reclaim her direction, humming softly. She was going to have to meet with Lucius in two days as well. To gain the information she needed, she was going to have to crack through him first. Caser could ease the potential burden she may have to face.

“I guess I shouldn’t keep you here much longer, else you might start to reconsider seeing the others.” Sky lightly joked, carefully taking a stand. She exhaled carefully, moving strategically, she lowered the wall she had made against Caser.

"Funny....you're funny," Caser grumbled, standing up to dust the back of his thighs off, displaying a frown. "I'll go through the backway, so no one suspects us. Are you...staying on the island, with Tenzin?"

"........I am." Sky answered, "I'm taking a very dangerous chance being out here.....Terra will most likely kill me if she finds out."

"Considering that, you might not live to see me in two days time. Heh," he shook his head, his bangs casually swaying to and fro until they stilled. "I don't know...much about Geo's past, nor Kai's....but keep something in mind, Sky." He lifted his head, and looked directly at her, "Someone like Geo...is headed through a storm, but he might not the be the same person when he comes out."

Sky nodded, humming softly, “I get what you mean….I don’t….I don’t expect those chances….but I’d like to think…..that even when the storm passes…perhaps there’s still something within that wreckage. Something worth saving.”

"Don't lose hope of that then," he directed his attention to the wall before looking back, undettered yet...somewhat broken, "But don't be surprised either if he's broken too much."

The constant reminder that Geo could no longer be who he was did take a slight toll on the young woman, earning a brief flinch across her features. It was painful to imagine the same man that had helped her across her own ravaging storm succumbing to another. The guilt that weighed against her heart grew heavier at every toll, every alarm and warning that was given to her. She couldn’t begin to imagine how it was her fault—and even if it wasn’t—he would’ve been better off never have meeting her.

Sky once more nodded towards Caser direction, “Trust me, I wont.”

Caser took a moment, but said nothing, and departed within the inner folds of the alleyway, almost blending into them before he disappeared from view

Sky watched Caser disappear from her line of view, letting out a small sigh. Sky turned back and crossed the opposite direction. Her arms were numb and cold, her thoughts dulling out the sensation by thinking to what Lucius told her—to what Caser revealed to her. Too many things were playing around, it made her question if he was worth risking all of this for.

She knew she could be sent to prison again for this. Hell, Geo may end up there too for what happened when he ran rogue. Still, it was a chance that Sky wanted to take for herself and merely hope. Sky walked carefully, at least down the block from the café when she caught a faint vibration. She had only noticed it when her body was knocked to the ground, immediately feeling her soul proceed to leave her body.

FUCK

A scruff and deep voice rattled the very walls, a towering, bothered earthbender standing over Sky's launched body. His dark eyes targeted her entire frame, the edge of his mouth tight and unmerciful. "Why did I get the fucking feeling you would be /here/??" Kai enunciated out, his fists shaking at his sides.

Sky scoffed, glaring to the ground at her luck, “Maybe cause I’m that damn predictable?” She replied hostilely, gritting her teeth.

Kai reached, and clutched the back of Sky's shirt to hoist her clumsily to her feet, "I guess! What the hell, Sky?! You know what, I don't even want to know!" He tugged her forcefully, leading her.

She grunted, remaining silent while Kai aggressively led her forward. Her eyes darted briefly behind her, glad that Caser didn’t in fact go back or else he’d also have to deal with the monstrous police officer. She resisted from glaring or even admitting a sound, merely following to where ever he had in mind.

It wasn't long until they reached a secluded square, and Kai's fingers shook when he let go of her. "I'm...going to...try to be nice-" he clapped his hands, sighing harshly as he looked to her with a faltering smile, "Why. The. Hell. Did you. Leave. The island?"

”You don’t have to be nice. I went out looking for trouble.” She responded, “And instead I didn’t, I got information I needed…..and I met with Caser.”

Kai's anger halted, one arm snatching her upper arm, but not in a threatening manner, "W-What? Caser? Where??"

"I'm not sure where anymore," Sky admitted, "He bolted the minute i saw him. I just barely caught him and got him to explain what happened...." Sky briefly looked to the wall then met his gaze, "You may want to lean against something to hear the whole story......and not go bolting out after anyone."

You know what, you're going to tell /everyone/," he started to tug her again. "You already dug a ditch for yourself. Time to get yourself out."

“I think I only dug a little further down, I was preparing the last of my grave before I jumped in,” Sky dreadfully responded. Kai responding with an annoyed sigh, tugging her boldly by her arm and leading her away. Sky aggravatedly sighed, following in suite of Kai. There was no point in fighting the brute, knowing he could easily overpower her.

It wasn’t long before they reached the edge of the Yue Bay, catching a ride with the ferry to head to Air Temple Island. She grimaced when the island merely grew closer and closer, the boat unyielding in it’s course. Sky grimaced at the sight of the houses, already having a horrible feeling that Kai was going to be the lease of her worries right now. Terra might have been a woman to be reckoned with…..but if Tenzin came by, she knew she’d never hear the end of it ever again.

"Terra!" Kai called out, though he paused briefly to see Fauna was fast approaching.

"Terra is by the end shore with the rest of the team...with Tenzin," she replied.

Kai's mouth twitched, and he looked to Sky innocently, "Oh....joy. They're all waiting for you."

"Oh...fucking joy," Sky steely responded, confirming her death sentence.

With Fauna joining their side, the trio strolled across the sandy shore. Sky reluctantly glanced forward, immediately catching Tenzin’s tall structure beside all the officers--

Her breathe hitched, recalling that night, painfully reminiscent of the scene at hand. Back then though, Tenzin came in fear of what happened to her. This time his face was entirely red.

Terra never even had a chance to open her mouth before Tenzin strode to meet them, a storm powering his walk.

"What in the /world/ were you thinking??" Tenzin started off boldly, his brows ceasing together.

"Tenzin, I can expl—" One look from the master Airbender led her to think otherwise, shutting her mouth immediately.  

"I cannot believe you made such a reckless decision, fully knowing the consequences that could have come out of it! If I had not contacted Officer Terra, Lin would have surely thrown you back in prison and all this effort was wasted--"

This was like getting salted ice water getting thrown upon her head, cringing as Tenzin continued his rant. She didn't even want to look at anyone else's face, imagining their expressions were agreeing to Tenzin's words. To them, it was more of wasting Geo’s sacrifice and beliefs, something she hadn't forgotten about. Minutes passed, Tenzin still listing and pointing out the error of her ways and she merely stayed quiet, shifting in place. It finally took another few before Tenzin let out a sigh, patiently drumming his fingers along his crossed arms, most likely to regain his calmness.

After a moment, Tenzin spoke again, "What did you end up finding out?"

"What?" Sky was actually taken aback.

"Skylar," Oh dear god he's using her full name, "I know you always have motives for your actions, especially since I've seen how desperate you've wanted your freedom. To go to this extreme length, you must have reaped something. I know you fairly well...considering."

"....." She was too surprised to speak, suddenly looking at the others before tenzin, "First I found Caser."

“Wait, wh—” Zuriel did not have a chance to speak, much less any momentum to keep himself on both feet as Ruben’s arms parted the group easily, almost knocking everyone over (except Terra).

The muscled man stood in front of Sky, and his large hands gripped her at her upper shoulders, shaking her once in desperation, “You saw Caser? Where!? How??”

“I would like to know too,” Kai cut in, his eyes staring judgingly to the ex-convict.

“I’m sure we would ALL like to know,” Terra swiftly chimed next, and she stood on Rube’s right, staring to Sky. “Care to explain??”

“I found him while I was out. I didn’t expect to meet him, less than expect him to run from me the minute I called him out when I saw him. It was all by chance, let me reassure you,” Sky looked upon Ruben and Terra, a frown settling on her face, “But Caser was blackmailed into quitting the force. It was all set up—everything was set up! The rumors, the blackmail, it wasn’t the media or someone from the gangs—it was Hughs.”

“No....that can’t be!” Terra shook her head, her hands clamping onto each other in distraught, almost ripping her knuckles out of her skin. “Hugh’s has been with us for a long time! If he were to do something...like that-“

“That dirty bastard!” Kai growled, stomping his foot down, none too shy to make the entire floor rattle. “I knew he was up to something when he went to that trial! And made the rest of us look like idiots!”

“Hold on a second!” Serge yelled out, silencing everyone as he came into the full circle of the group, and pointing to Sky, “Not to...point any fingers, but how do we know you’re telling us the truth? And I’m not just saying it to....perhaps earn another jab to my throat-“ he eyed Luo carefully who was staring at him intently, “...How do you know he wasn’t lying to save his own skin??”

“This is Caser we’re talking about,” Ruben attempted, but soon Fauna stood beside Serge, and she crossed her arms.

“Serge is correct; Caser left his team, and we don’t know whether he is further penalizing our trust for the sake of saving his own skin. He did it before, what makes you think he will not do it again?” Silence swarmed the squad, all eyes directing to Terra who glanced back to Sky.

“Sky....Are you sure?” Terra started, her tone quiet, and hesitant. “...We don’t want to call you a liar....but....I don’t think we can handle such a lie if it were. We’re....barely hanging on by threads...and...”

“I’m trusting Caser everyone…I didn’t catch him lying when he spoke to me,” Sky admitter carefully, “I know you’re all trying to hang on right now but I think he’s in just as much trouble. He’s scared—Hughs apparently visits him regularly, enough that Caser can’t go out and even contact any of you.” She looked upon Ruben and Kai’s face, “I can only imagine he trusts you guys with his life—I can only hope. It sounds horrible enough he blames himself for what happened to Geo, for allowing it to happen he said.”

Sky curled her fingers into a fist, cracking the bones within, “He needs you guys…and I’m not sure how to fix that. You guys have a right to know, but I already know I’m betraying his trust by letting you know he’s around…but you all need each other more than ever.

“This is insane...” Serge threw his arm up, raking his fingers messily through his locks, his teeth almost snapping from the friction of how hard they grinded. “I just don’t....trust him. Not after what he did.”

“I...second that motion,” Fauna added, frowning visibily. “It all seems too much of a coincidence.”

“But he’s our friend!” Ruben shot out, his front facing the duo with his back to Sky.

“Friends do not abandon friends!” Zuriel shouted, shakily as all eyes cut on him.

“Being bit of a hypocrite, don’t you fucking think so?” Kai snarled, but Zuriel held his ground.

“He did it to us first!”

“Maybe he can lead us onto something!” Terra tried to persuade, but the two teams were now arguing, growing louder as they persisted.

“There’s a difference between logic and thinking! This is just desperation!”

“We have nothing else to go on!”

“He’s going to get us all killed!”

“He’s trying to help us!”

“Don’t be so gullible!”

Tenzin and Sky shared glances, merely watching while the officers began dividing. Their arguments were precise attacks, old memories emerging that Sky was only getting a glimpse of. Their team was severally different—now she understood why. She could see it now clearer than ever watching everyone take a side and stance.

This wasn’t going to fix anything.

Sky grew uncomfortable watching Kai point a finger, Fauna’s calculative expression cut his bold reaction, Serge arguing to Ruben, Luo probably the only one deciding to stay out of the fight. Geo was the glue that held them all together, that grounded their different personalities to work together. His team needed him more than ever. They were frightened; sheeps within a fence, afraid of the wolf that stalks within them.

“Hey,” Sky tried calming the tensions but if Terra’s words weren’t heard, hers was surely getting thrown under the sand. Sky darted her eyes between the officers, grinding her teeth against one another. The noises merely merged into one, ringing in her ears. It was getting annoying—

“WHAT GOOD DO YOU THINK THIS WILL DO?!” Sky snapped, gaining a moment of silence from the officers. Sky didn’t hesitate as she walked forward, pointing accusingly.

“You think arguing and fighting over who did what will solve anything? You think it’s going to fix the tensions you’ve probably had that’s now overflowing? You expect to divide and conquer—well trust me I think you’re dividing and falling.” Sky exclaimed hastily, “If Geo was the only reason why you guys held together—then there’s a serious problem here. It’s not meant to be one person who keeps everyone together, it’s meant to be all for one and one for all. You can’t go point and accusing, expecting others to sway. You’re gonna fall flatter on your face if you keep going on with these pointless arguments. You either take action to find the truths your damn selves or you walk away and never come back.”

All noise was left in deep silence, Terra taking a step back to evaluate the situation, but even that did not dissuade the angry glances of the others, and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing was said. No words could communicate properly.

“...She’s righ’.” All eyes darted to Luo, who merely cut through the entire divide of the arguing teams, and took a stance beside Sky who even looked at her in surprise along with Tenzin. “If we don’ work together...everythin’ that Geo did was for nothin’. We’re a team...and a team stick together...righ’?”

“..........Oh my god I thought she was mute this whole ti- OW!” Zuriel clutched his head, feeling the sharp spike of pain delivered by Serge beside him.

“Geo....helped me in a lot of ways...like the rest of ya. He’s not ‘ere, but that don’ mean he’s gone,” Luo continued, her crystal eyes gliding over to Sky, and giving a firm nod. “I’m with ya, gurl. For Roman...my brutha..."

Surprised to hear Luo speak for the first time, an impression initially formed but Sky pushed it aside, relieved to have at least one person listen. Her muscles relaxed slightly, ignoring past the glancing eyes of the officers to look at Tenzin.

“I have to go back in two days, Tenzin. I know what I did was dumb enough but I’m not giving up. Will you give me a chance?”

Tenzin seemed apprehensive towards the idea, a frown expelling upon his lips. Moments later he sighed, his shoulders relaxing, “I’ll allow it if an officer is with you.”

Sky returned her attention back to Luo, extremely hopefully she’ll stay to her word, “Then Luo, can you help me? I have a lead and I gotta get the jump on it. I wanted to explain it to you all today—” Her voice rose, her eyes scanning at the others, “but I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

The group gazed among one another, but a collective ring began to sound, and Terra nodded, her front facing Sky, “Count me in.”

“.....Me too,” Serge added a moment later, and he stepped forward, taking a step to stand right beside Terra who gave him a look. “You know...I always have your back.”

“I, as well,” Ruben grinned, and he clapped both of their shoulders, peering in between the spaces of their heads, clearly dismissing whatever gaze Serge and Terra were holding.

“Fuck it,” Kai threw an arm up, resting a hand on his hip, “Might we well...”

“For Geo,” Fauna added, with Zuriel the last to respond with a salute.

“Anything for the Commander...even though we might die, but sure,” he sweatdropped, dropping his hand down.

“Lead the way, gurl,” Luo bowed her head, gesturing to Sky with a small smile.

Now that’s what she hoped for. That’s what she hoped for to see in his team from the very first time. It was warming….

“Then let’s not waste any time.” Sky grinned, “Regardless of whether Caser is true to his word, I have a backup.” She held a paper up, Tenzin gingerly taking it from her grasp and taking a glance.

“It’s a map of the city…are these gang related?” Tenzin seemed surprised by the many checked marks and circles across the map, reading all the fine notes along each spot.

“Maybe, maybe not but—” Sky’s smile darkened slightly, a scheme boiling and rumbling underneath her skin, “These are confirmed Equalists locations given to me by my source. Give them to Beifong and let’s start cracking them down. If the Equalist and that spider’s gang are working together, then we’re going to burn them out till they _have_ to split ways. Their turf, their wares, their hideouts—gone and taken.”


	23. A Spider's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, booooooi here we gooooo.
> 
> Road wrote this chapter, but I’ve decided to let her rest her eyes for the time being. We’re finally moving into some serious territory here, a bit different than what Season 1 offered for Korra but what we thought was appropriate for our characters in general. Either way, we hope you enjoy!  
> Catch ya real soon!
> 
> -A very sleepy Road, and Keys~

_Don’t let them break you._

From afar, glass fell victim to the whips of metal, the cracks and shatters against wooden surfaces abundant. Footsteps shook and vibrated the street surrounding, indicating the battle that took inside. It was quickly subdued, having been giving the advantage of surprise against the Equalists. With not only Beifong’s finest men, Terra led her squad in fierce confidence, taking no prisoner in the raids against their leaked targets.

Equalists in the making attempted to escape, quickly cornered by the dark armored waterbenders that Tarrlok commanded. Chains rattled, locking and shutting in place against one another. Each click grew darker, pounding and slamming against metal walls, attempting to flee—

Sky steadily exhaled, watching from down the street, Tenzin closing from behind her.

“This is the fifth warehouse they’ve found so far,” Tenzin remarked, impressed of their progress, “It seems Lucius’s map wasn’t a fraud after all.”

“Compared to the offer I made to him, this is nothing out of his powers to do properly. In fact, it’s probably to his benefit we’re getting rid of all these Equalists,” Sky guessed, stretching her arms out in front of her.

Tenzin’s turned his attention to her, a weary glance in his aged eyes. No longer after her speech on the beach, Terra was quick to return to the police headquarters and present the information to Beifong. It initially was met with resistance from the headstrong woman, demanding to know where the source had even come from. It wasn’t after from Terra’s firm conviction to the evidence that Beifong sent a team to check one of the warehouses. When it turned out solid, the next day was full of nonstop raids that proved to be successful each time.

“Sky, I hope you know how dangerous this game you’re playing is. I am positive Geo wouldn’t have wanted you to resort to these tactics, even on his behalf,” Tenzin voiced out with concern.

Sky’s eyes rolled to the right, having heard the lecture revamped and retold in a hundred different ways, “I know Tenzin…I know.” It wasn’t met with much resistance, which worried the Master Airbender. He reached, to reassure her motives, her actions—they weren’t in vain.

“Tenzin!” Sky fixed her slouched stance, turning when Beifong’s rigid body strode directly to them. Tenzin swiftly redrew back, his arms cloaked behind his long cape.

“I don’t see why you are present; we have the situation under control,” the chief of police rested a hand on her hip, eying the airbender with annoyance, and it only doubled when they landed onto Sky next. “Then again, I trust you more to watch _her_.”

“I just want to make sure the area is secured, and keep Sky company with Terra occupied,” Tenzin smiled easily, making Beifong roll her eyes at his casual remark. “Looks like you have the entire area secured; a successful raid.”

“Hmm, yes,” Beifong nodded, gazing over to inspect the officers escorting the last of the Equalists inside the cargos of the Satomobiles. “Funny how that works out,” her eyes leisurely looked over, and they locked onto Sky, an incredulous glint rising. “Looks like you’re finally doing your job, though I don’t see why you didn’t aid the police department sooner with your informative talents.”

_Do not let them know it was you._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Beifong,” Sky responded, her gaze focused upon the warehouse, scanning the streets and catching sight of Terra. A smile drew upon the young woman’s face when the officer smiled back, “I was doing everything by the books for you, and I still am. You have to give credit to where credit is due.”

“Hmm...I suppose,” Beifong crossed her arms, and turned her back to the two, “The council will be most pleased of your progress...” She started her way across the pavement, and began to direct the few officers in her earshot.

Tenzin exhaled gently, rubbing his forehead with pressuring fingers, “I hope she doesn’t catch wind of your motives, Sky. I am bound by Republic City to keep it safe, but I believe in you.” He turned to look at her, and reached to hold her closest shoulder to him in a soft grip, “It’s dangerous, but I know you have good intentions; I’m beginning to suspect Geo rubbed off on you.”

“Maybe,” Sky rested her palm against his hand gently, a small smile forming, “If you had asked me to do something as ludicrous and dangerous as this…I wouldn’t have given a damn if the city was burning at my feet.” That’s all it took to get the message across, squeezing Tenzin’s hand gently, “Thank you…for having believed in me all these years, Tenzin. I didn’t think after all these years your patience and kindness would remain and grow stronger than the mountains of Omashu.”

Tenzin smiled tiredly, returning the squeeze and enough to brim her ear with silent, comforting words. The confident stride of Terra was all it took for Sky and Tenzin to recognize her coming over, and when they peered over they too shared the triumphant grin she displayed.

She bowed to Tenzin first, “Thank you for watching Sky while we handle the hard work.”

“You’re most welcome,” Tenzin smiled.

“We’re ready to plan for the next raid, Sky,” Terra informed after checking to see that Beifong nor any of her commanders were about. “I think it would be suspicious if we did another one for today, so we’ll hold off until tomorrow.”

“Then let us regroup on the island where we will have privacy,” Tenzin added in.

“You can go with the others. Zuriel and I will catch up,” Fauna slipped in front behind, tapping her fingers on the clipboard she had finished filing out.

Terra looked to her peer, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. We’ll just head to the station to drop off the paperwork, and pick up your belongings,” Fauna replied. “It will be quick.”

“If that’s the case, let’s make haste,” Sky agreed.

Soon enough the other officers joined them, stockpiling into the lined police Satomobiles on the edge of the room.  Traveling across the city, Sky removed the tucked map from her pocket, briefly opening it to mark off another warehouse. So far, five warehouses had been successfully stormed and cleared out with plenty to still be checked. If they scheduled correctly, they could easily have another four or five warehouses taken over by tomorrow.

Sky nipped at the end of the pen, her patience uneased by the planning. It was difficult to tip toe around the shells that littered her path, danger arising from the pockets if she were to crush any. Not only was she responsible for Geo’s team, it was Beifong’s, it was even Tarrlok’s. Innocent people were going by her bets; a most dangerous game indeed, but none she was shy of venturing further into.

She exhaled, pressing her back against the seat and closed her eyes, settling her thoughts to the rocking streets. It wasn’t long till they were finally ushered out of the Satomobile, exchanging the car to a boat to cross the bay to Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Sky remained close to each other while Geo’s team huddled close to each other, briefly discussing to one another about the raids. It soon became quiet for the time on the ship, even when reaching the pier to head up the boardwalk to the temple, preferring the privacy that was offered behind closed doors.

With Tenzin greeting the Air Acolytes, gesturing for the officers to use a room in the meantime, Sky led Terra and the others to the privacy of the meeting chamber. Closing the door behind Sky, her fingers lingered upon the handles of the door, sighing and turning to the others, all eyes faced on her.

“So, find anything during all those raids?” Sky decided to ask.

“Well,” Ruben cleared his throat, getting a nodding clearance from Terra herself. “We ended up scoring a huge amount of the Equalist brands, such as posters, some deliveries of their equipment in the raid this morning, and some counterfeit currency.” He counted off with his fingers, his thick neck showing as he turned his head to the side, “It appeared the ones that we’ve attacked so far have been high working ends of the Equalist movement.”

“Then it’s only a matter of time to get that guy’s attention,” Serge announced, tapping a foot against the ground. “Unless that’s wrong?” he directed his attention to Kai who remained ominously silent since the start of the raids. He simply shrugged, gaining a frown from both Terra and Serge.

Sky glanced briefly to Kai but pushed the gaze to Ruben, nodding, “That’s a good start. With the interrogations that’ll be happening tonight, there’s bound to be one that’ll crack about more prized warehouses that’ll be worth our time. Until then, we’re going to have to keep burning them out, whether we find a squealer or not.”

“I don’t see how that’s succeeding if we don’t, that is,” Serge commented next, arching a questionable brow to Sky. “I thought the whole point of chasing them out was so we get an indication of where Geo could be.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky,” Terra replied, her hands turning into fists, “If anything, we can interrogate someone we already have, and see if they know something we don’t.”

“Terra is right;  a lot of this is playing on strategy and luck,” Sky agreed, “We’re looking for indications, yes, but that’s running on gang territory too. The Equalists are radicalisms, opportunists for the unfair treatments of non-benders—gangs are opportunists for the spoils of this war.” Sky pulled the parchment from her pocket, spreading the paper against the table to look at the five warehouses, “We’re trying to keep under the radar of not only the Equalists and the gangs, but Beifong. If she were to hear wind of what we’re doing, it’ll most likely result in the resignation of everyone in this room and myself going back to jail…….no questions asked.”

“Tccch, easy,” Terra lifted her hand, motioning it down with one swipe and clearly unaware of everyone blankly staring at her. “So far she hasn’t been complaining, and she hasn’t gotten suspicious either.”

“Depends, think you can keep pulling off this charade?” Serge grinned, making Terra huff her chest out, and point to his general direction.

“Of course I can,” she rebutted, nodding firmly once. “We’ve gotten this far; plus, if any of you had been against this, you would’ve called it quits already.”

Sky smiled lightly by Terra’s comment, solidifying her stance with helping the team. Her fingers traced along the taken warehouses, wondering if they could be narrowed to a specific pin point but the buildings were far off from each other, easily blocks and districts away from each other. The Equalists certainly had the advantage of the land, being able to easily hide in any burrow with no worries of being discovered. 

Sky pressed the end of the pen to her cheek, humming softly, “Jagur won’t move until we make him move….and if we make him move, he’ll be coming to us...not the other way around.”

“...You guys don’t get it.” Sky resisted to groan to herself, darting her eyes over to see Kai sitting in a provided chair, clearly divided from the discussion they were having. His shoulder was resting against the head of it, and his ankle was crossed on the top of his bent knee. Both Serge and Ruben didn’t take kindly to his isolating attitude.

“What don’t we get?” Terra flat out asked, earning a scoff from the officer.

“Jagur only moves when _he_ wants to,” Kai intently replied, keeping his arms to himself, and tucked his hands underneath his ribs and crossed limbs. “And even if he does, that doesn’t mean you’re winning. That just means he’s taken an interest in you.”

Sky lifted her gaze of the parchment, focusing on Kai’s burly structure. Something about the way he said interest kept her fixed on his presence. What is it that he could have seen that he knew how that word implied to Jagur...?

Sky finally lowered her gaze back to the map, hoping she had not seemed to heed Kai’s warnings, “More of a reason to keep guard when dealing with Jagur. I have no doubt he’s playing a Pai Sho game with everything that’s happening as a tile…” Her fingers traced across the bay, where the first raid happened, “Always a step ahead, always with the winning tile in his palm…” Sky rolled the pen between her palm and the table, now centered by Geo’s former apartment, “We’re not here to win…we’re playing the game.”

“A game where everyone _but_ Jagur loses in,” Kai grumbled out, turning his face to the side.

“You’ve offered nothing but negativity and hopelessness since yesterday, Kai,” Ruben narrowed his eyes, straightening up.

“If you have something to say, say it,” Serge encouraged, earning a harsh glare from the tattooed man.

“Why bother,” he retorted. He stood himself up, and cut his way across the room, and outside onto the island’s native ground.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Serge slapped a hand to his face. “He’s like the clone of Geo.”

Sky wearily followed Kai’s body cross down towards the beach, sighing softly. It wasn’t easy to tell but Serge was right. He was like Geo in more ways than none, and they both seemed to handle fear and uncertainty with bouts of noncompliance and silence. Geo was reserved unlike Kai, who seemed to handle with negativity and silence as his indications.

Her fingers brushed against the cold surface of the table, her arms slumping as the seconds ticked. Slowly the weight of these missions was growing on her shoulders, adding onto the bulk of the consequences that already grew upon her back. Her eyes dulled and flickered towards the map, having grown tired of staying up for the past two days straight.

“Kai’s right…but let’s keep to the hope that things can turn out better than what we expect them to be,” Sky rubbed her the ends of her eyes, blinking gently, “We still have tomorrow before I get more news from Lucius and hopefully Caser shows where we last met as well.”

“That’s _if_ he shows up,” Serge doubted, resuming with his arms crossed against his chest. Sky darted her eyes briefly to his direction then to Terra.

“We can’t arrest Hughs, right?”

Terra quirked her mouth, signaling with an extended, uncertain hand, “We can....”

“...Why so uncertain?”

“The problem is _if_ we can catch him,” Ruben rested a hand against the table. “We would have to go full force to trap him in, but even so, he knows how we work, and what tactics we’ll use.”

“Well, what happens if you made new ones?” Sky suggested, raising a brow, “Or using a style that no one in their right mind would ever expect from officers? Raise the dust and throw it into their eyes.” All the officers were giving her a blank look, forcing the young woman to sit down, her hands held up in defense, “I’m not sure if that really helps but I’m just throwing ideas here.”

“We would have to scope out the area that he’ll be in, and see if we can figure out a way to trap him in,” Terra pointed out with a determined nod. “We also don’t want to blow your cover though, and we don’t know if we’ll get another chance if we fail to catch him.”

“That is true….” Sky rubbed her chin tenderly, sighing, “There’s a lot of risky variables…though to be honest this whole mission is a risky variable.” Sky brushed along her knees, dragging her nails down in thought, “What if…we got someone to sneak in…someone that would never be suspected…” Sky’s gaze lifted to the quiet strategist, blinking lightly.

“.....That is completely absurd,” Fauna cut in, her chest slightly puffing from the accusation.

“Come on, you’re the best we’ve got. The rest of us will pop out like a sore thumb,” Terra instigated, making Fauna roll her eyes and dart her eyes away. “We know you don’t like the rural districts that much...but we’re depending on you.”

“It won’t be so bad,” Ruben patted her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile, “No one is as good as you.”

With the badgering stares, Fauna shifted her feet in place until, “.......Fine. I suppose...I can deal with it.”

“Sweet!” Zuriel clapped his hands together, grinning while the older woman merely rolled her eyes once more.

Sky smiled, returning her glance to Terra, “Then when do you want to do this stake out? We’re going to be thin on time unfortunately. With more raids—meeting with my informant and or Caser may clash. I may have to pick one over the other.”

“It will be more effective to let Fauna stalk the place on her own. Hopefully you can run into Caser, and follow him from there; if Sky ran into him coincidentally, you have no trouble stalking him out either,” Terra confirmed.

“Tch, if anything, try the bars,” Ruben informed. “Chances of him being there are greater than being at whatever home Hughs made him stay in.”

The image sent a terrible shiver down her body, goosebumps forming on her arms, “Ugh….don’t want to even think about it,” Sky grimaced. “But....good to know about the bars…..well,” Sky tilted her head slightly to Fauna, smiling, “Ready to go undercover?”

“…….I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours had passed; the evening shifting over to the new day. New raids had been performed by Terra’s team, at least three before Sky’s plan could be enacted. Fauna was extremely reluctant of the role given to her, yet she performed it with grace. Sky oversaw Fauna’s mission, having camped out by Lucius’s café to be there the minute she needed help. Her hands clamped on her knees, patiently waiting for the return of the strategist. Her foot tapped impatiently, worried for what could happen if she was caught—

“I see you’re taking matters into your own hands?” Lucius’s warm tone caught her attention, forcing her to turn. The tall, acting commander of the Jennamites smiled, fixing the edge of her seat inward and moved to the opposite side of the table where he sat now.

“How did you—” A cocked brow rose along Lucius’s face, Sky immediately dropping the question, “Never mind. If you know that, why are you here?”

The dark skinned Earthbender padded along the lining of the table, smoothing it out. Nerved by his lack of response, she had hoped it wasn’t a finicking probe to her lack of negotiation. Sky had originally wanted to meet with Caser first—knowing full well of the risks that were involved. With Hughs hovering behind a cloaked curtain, there was a great chance the meeting was going to be intercepted…or interrupted all together. With Lucius holding the other end of the bargaining stick, Sky knew she was going to regret one of these choices.

“Skylar, you have a temper that can match a fire bender’s, you know that right?” Lucius’s striking eyes lifted upwards, his lean fingers continuing to motion against the cloth, “The business you’re trying to meddle in—” There was a pause and Sky lifted her gaze from the cloth, “You have to smile more, don’t let them know what you’re there for. If push comes to shove, you get your hands dirty.”

Silence drew upon Sky’s parted lips, rather confused by the sudden advice, “Why?”

“Skylar…the world isn’t easy. You could have everything if you came back to resume control of the Jennamites,” Lucius leaned back in the chair, folding his hands a top of one another, “You’re trying to pick a damn stubborn way out of a system that’s designed to keep you in. I’m not going to say I admire it. In fact, I think you’re pretty stupid not to see the benefits…” The brief sigh rang in his throat, “But…your father would’ve wanted that for you…even if you defied that to his face. You always reminded him of your mother that way…I think he was happy about that.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sky repeated firmly, shutting her eyes, “I didn’t come here to reminiscence about the past.”

“You’ve been running so much from it…I bet you hadn’t even noticed how similar it is to now.” Lucius withdrew his coat from the back, folding it upon his toned arm while standing, “Know I’ll be waiting…I wouldn’t be surprised though if you don’t show: you are a Summer after all. But I’ll get what’s mine…eventually.” He walked past her, Sky shifting around to see him round around the bar, patting a young man’s shoulder and gazed briefly to her before leaving.

Sky remained straight till she determined Lucius wouldn’t return. Her thoughts were already in a hazy mess already. Lucius’s words acted as a trigger to her thoughts, doubting if his intentions were sincere or not. Her foot began to tap against the cement floor; an hour beginning to drag on, a clear foot indication was left behind underneath the cloth table. Instead, Sky decided to take herself away from the draining atmosphere. She strolled down the street, hoping to see Fauna shortly when she arrived at the planned rendezvous point. Sky didn’t imagine finding the strategist patiently waiting, her narrowed eyes focusing on Sky’s presence.

“What happened?” Sky questioned.

Fauna dusted her arm off, watching her step meticulously along the ground to make sure she didn’t press her boots on any sort of debris, “The area is secure. I figured out where Caser is staying, but it looked like he was in a hurry, and hasn’t left the complex since. I’ve picked out alleyways and which rooftops we can use in case things go south.”

“Did you see anything, or more importantly speaking, did you see Hughs _anywhere_ in the vicinity?” Sky pressed.

Fauna quirked her mouth, shaking her in, “No, as far as I can tell. No one went in or out; I waited for an hour with nothing to report.”

Nothing…..which was…..strangely not reassuring.

Sky grimaced, turning around briefly to think, surely enough having Fauna take a step to the side.

“Sky, what’s the next course of action?”

The roads divided hellishly, the options looming over her head. She had a feeling Hughs would have caught wind of Caser knocking into her. It was bizarre to say the least that he was remaining anonymously quiet. She bit her thumb, leaning against the brick wall, her head thudding. Her eyes began to map out the game at hand with the road she stood upon, gazing upon the right hand side.

If she were to go to Lucius, get rid of her title as a boss, find out more info, she’d be able to play it safe and formulate a strategy. She could easily have Lucius’s help at her disposal if she were to play it correctly and with the police; they could eventually find him…but how long can eventually be when every minute was crucial?

Tilting her head to the left, her thoughts glimmered the silhouettes of Geo’s former team, her eyes focusing upon the elder of the group. To the go to Caser—it would certainly mean more than the price would entail. Hughs lingered over his shoulder, gripping upon his shoulder with an iron fist. If that was the case, it would mean play the fucking game he wants or worse, Jagur’s game. The consequences were overpowering, imagining the potential darts that could be laid upon her hand. Given a shot to save one but using the dart to take out another.

Kai’s lecture loomed dangerously above her, knowing fully well what he meant. The players would play for the stakes of their own lives, gaining from making the larger sacrifices. Sky didn’t want to afford the blood that will coat her hands.

Sky winced, gazing down to her thumb to find it layered with crimson liquid, slipping gingerly down in trails to her wrist. She shivered, pressing her lips down to find blood lingering still, the bitter iron forcing its way through her mouth. It wasn’t only for herself readily to get thrown back into prison if she were to not pick Lucius, but Caser’s life was on the line. Geo was still missing—both could neither guarantee that he could even be found. Was he dead, was he alive?

Would they make it down their with bending _and_ lives intact?

To go by herself would do nothing—to take his team—gods; to lead sheep into the den of the wolves. A slaughter would be an understatement to what Jagur could have planned.

She pressed her thumb into the inside of her jacket, squeezing tightly, reliving the sharp intensity. The choices were on her shoulders to bare, neither Tenzin or even Beifong can get her out of this hellhole. Exhaling heavily, she finally turned back to Fauna, “We’re going to meet with the others, explain the situation, and we’re going to split up.”

Fauna nodded reassured, hugging her elbows as her eyes scanned the lot they were encased in, “Sounds like a good plan...then let’s go. This place gave me enough hospitality as it is.”

With the remaining time, the two returned to the police station, awaiting the rest of the team to return. Slowly but surely, the Satomobiles pulled to the station and several of the officers began to walk out. Meeting Terra’s gaze, the duo moved from the security of the station to the outside, Sky reaching Terra first, “How were the raids?”

“They succeeded without a hitch,” Terra rested a hand on her cocked hip, giving a look to Sky before to Fauna. “How was the stakeout?”

“Eerily successful,” Fauna confessed. “But it will have to do. I will go draw the layout so you can prepare the plan of action.”

“Good, Ruben?”

“I’m right behind you,” the largely-built metalbender followed behind Fauna, the two disappearing into the hallway.

Terra looked back to Sky, “We ended up clearing the entire floors, and cut further supplies for the Equalists.”

“One of them included a tunnel system leading to the rural edges of the city,” Serge added in, “But one of the entryways was blocked off, and we weren’t able to figure out where it led.”

“Better than nothing,” Zuriel shrugged.

“You’re right,” Sky agreed, “I’m going to write this with the rest of the notes I have. We need to have a discussion for what’s up next. Tonight is not going to be easy…”

“We have no doubts about that,” Serge crossed his arms, darting his eyes to Terra who gave him a brief glance.

“Anyways, the group will finish what needs to be done in the station. In the meantime, you and I can head out before Beifong realizes I haven’t been the one babysitting you for the past couple of hours. We can wait by the docks until we can regroup again,” Terra advised with a stern glance to Sky. “And make sure you don’t get into any more trouble.”

Sky waved her left hand, sighing lightly, “Aye aye, fool you once, shame on me. I’m not daring to fool you twice.”

“Good answer,” Terra patted the back of her head.

Sky’s lips twisted in annoyance, but decided not to further engage against the cop. Immediately Kai was the first to walk from the group, his stride fierce against the campaign they were achieving for. Sky’s glance after him, her lips quirking. One after the other, the rest of the team strolled into the police station. With Terra leading, the two left the police station grounds and began heading towards the docks.

It seemed strange how the path was still fresh...knowing which route to take to get to Geo’s apartment. Her gaze drifted across the street, watching the past move carefree, conversing and learning about one another. How odd…how strange it felt…how years seemed to past from that very moment. Sky reluctantly continued to face forward, knowing the consequences….

“I’m going to need a drink after this is all over,” Sky lamented, rubbing her neck with her left hand.

“I’m not much of a drinker, but I second that,” Terra replied, her uptight shoulders slouching the further they walked. “This is all such a mess...I don’t even remember how it started, and yet here we are.”

“I wish I could say the same but that’s ingrained in my mind.” Sky reluctantly admitted, “I just hope...this doesn’t end as badly as I imagine it to.”

“I think we’re all wishing that at this point, but really...” Terra paused in her stride, her eyes lifting to stare up to the horizon skyline. “...How did we even get here...? This all could have been prevented...but I feel like it was planned from the very beginning.”

Sky swallowed lightly, her stride slowly, “I think it was all planned. Whether we’ll know all the details is up to mystery but I can only imagine…that the request to release me was the starting domino effect.” Her hands balled into fists, her chest tightening, “I wish I knew…I wish any of us knew that Hughs was the one spreading rumors—or the fact that Geo single-handed tried not to let the wall he had built to escape from his past crumple. I wish….I wish I told him to return the documents after I saw them….after knowing what the police had done to me. After all these years of bitter resentment I wish I had stopped running fast enough to know the consequences I was unknowingly setting myself up for…”

Sky relaxed her hands, the sting from her right hand forcing her to withdraw it back to her pocket, her left hand resting upon her heated neck, “I could go on about the past I want to change…..but I can’t. I have to face it now…”

“You and the rest of us,” Terra reconciled to a soft tone, her eyes scanning the landscape of the docks before leaning against the wall to rest her straight back. “What’s important now is that we make a move, and don’t regret it.”

“You’re right….” Sky glanced out to the horizon, humming softly, “Terra…you know…another of your teammate may be lost tonight, do you?” Sky glanced over to her, “Even if it’s a possibility?”

Terra remained still in her position, but without fault she replied, “Yes, we already talked about it. No regrets, remember?” Her eyes directed to Sky, intently glancing, “We’ve been...through many missions where our lives have been at stake, but we all know none of them compare to what we’re about to face. Gang crime is always nasty, no matter how careful you are, or no matter how proficient you have been in it.”

Sky looked carefully before scoffing lowly, smiling, “I don’t understand how you cops do it. Admirable or plain stupid…it’s still something noble to acknowledge.” With that in mind, Sky turned, hearing the rumble of Satomobiles joining by the edge of the deck. Watching as the rest of them unloaded from the cars, Sky turned to Terra once more.

“I’m going to try to prevent the worst…but in advance…I’m sorry if I fail you..”

“You’re not the one who failed, despite what happens tonight,” Terra pushed herself gently off the wall, standing in front of her directly. With a frown she reached, and gripped the earthbender’s shoulder, “It was the system that failed, and it was our fault for not trusting you enough. Despite Geo’s words...we didn’t know, and we never would have guessed. You didn’t...turn out so bad after all.” She quirked a smile before turning to the team that approached.

Sky gazed at her, almost surprised, “Thanks…”

The team was assembled, geared and ready for the command Sky was to cast. Serge turned from beside Terra, representing their one question, “What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to have to split into teams.” Sky began, opening the map, lying it against the ground, “I need Zuriel, Fauna, and Ruben to keep an eye on Tenzin and his family tonight.” Zuriel had briefly wiped his head, relieved of the results, earning an annoyed glance from Kai.

“Next, I’m going to need Luo and Kai to deliver this letter to my informant at the café. He will get angry I let the police know and probably try and scare you guys, but trust me, you’re officers and can probably scare the shit out of him. He’s in no position to try and work his way around this situation.” Sky brushed her fingers upon the map, “Terra and Serge, I need you to follow with me. We’re going to chat with Caser.”

“Sounds good to us,” Ruben grinned, giving a cheerful thumbs up. “We’ll head straight there now. You’ll be alright, Luo?” The woman nodded at his remark, Kai merely rolling his eyes and shrugging at the demand.

“Oh thank goodness,” Zuriel whispered to himself with Fauna sighing in relief of their easy objective.

“Then we’re ready whenever you are, Sky,” Terra smiled with Serge walking forward to stand beside her.

“And hope this goes...smoothly,” he added with a slight edge. “I have coordinates to his place, so lead the way.”

“Here, Luo,” Sky withdrew the folded parchment from her left pocket, handing it to the officer, “Let Lucius know that I send my regards…and I send my faithful reassurance of our agreement. He just needs to be patient.”

With Luo taking the paper away, Sky turned to the other two officers, swallowing, “All right, let’s go.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  


The Satomobile came to a roaring stop, Serge parking the car as Terra and Sky stepped out. The district was eerily quiet, even for Sky’s liking. The shadows swallowed the narrowed alleyways, leaving the officers to lead the way. Following the directions Fauna provided, after a couple of stealthily striding, they came across the long corridors of apartments. Following and checking the numbers, they slowly reached it.

Sky offered to head in first, her feet swaying in the direction “If anyone else is here…might as well give them what they want?”

Serge gave a perplexed glance, looking over Sky and Terra’s shoulder, “I thought we were just going to see Caser?”

"But I told you that Hughs keeps an eye on him, right?" Sky looked to Serge, "You don't think...he's smart enough to think ahead like that?"

“She’s right,” Terra nodded, giving a grim look to the location they were headed toward. “We don’t know what Hughs is planning.”

“But Fauna reported no one visiting him,” Serge narrowed his eyes, his digits tensing in his formed fists. “Alright then....let’s just be careful.”

“Yeah, keep close to each other, be aware of the surroundings,” Sky inhaled carefully, nodding and carefully treading forth. Wandering through the darkened alleyway, with every step she took, she could feel the light movement of the initial space. She was hesitant for sure, knowing that one wrong move and she could easily be surrounded.

“Well, I’m going to have a heart attack by the end of the night,” Sky grumbled, her heart pounding, threatening to pop out of her chest. She gripped the doorknob, twisting it open and proudly walked into the darkened room. It smelled of smoke and alcohol, something Sky had grown familiar with growing up. Her eyes scanned along the wooden floors to the minimal furniture that was in the room.

At the end of the small room however was Caser...strapped to a chair? His mouth had been bound by cloth, his frantic eyes shooting to the light hitting inside the small complex. Serge and Terra’s eyes widened at the sight, but they doubled in size when they shot their eyes to the Equalist sitting next to him. His mask was missing, showing the swirling and intensified eyes of an elder man. His face rotated leisurely around, the trio standing frozen to the ex-cop.

“My....and here we thought you were going to be late,” Hughs smiled plaintively small, his heel crossed at his bent knee and his hands folded neatly on the table he and Caser preoccupied. “And you brought friends.”

“Hughs…I’m not surprised.” Sky greeted, her lips set together, “I’m not even going to ask how you found out…..but what is your gain in all of this?”

“Oh....but you see, it’s not what I’m going to gain from all of this.” His palm extended out in a welcoming gesture, fingers splayed like that of a wing, “We’re here to talk about what _you_ want.”

“Hughs...whatever it is you’re planning...” Terra’s eyes fired and flared, her fists shaking as she glared to him, then caught to the trembling, tied Caser who kept shaking his head in their way.

“We trusted you!” Serge blurted out next, taking a step forward. “And you have the nerve to play this game?!”

“This is no game,” Hughs calmly replied, as if they had merely talked the day before. “This is as real as it’s going to get, children. Have you not heard of the phrase, ‘Respect your elders’? Why, I’m insulted to know that you think I do not _care_ for your interests. That is why I’m _here_.”

“So let me get this straight,” Sky began “you’re telling us, the man that pretty much assisted with setting off the avalanche of events that would lead us here in the first place, you’re saying you care about _our_ interests?”

“Of course,” Hughs’s eyes constricted with slight strain, but it was enough to make the root of his eyes extend and deepen into his skin. “I gave Mr. Roman what he wanted; he resisted for a long, long time, but in the end, I favored for his interests. Why would I not do the same for you?” His smile stretched upwards, darkening the crevices around his mouth, “I’m not a selfish man.”

“You know nothing about Geo!” Terra deflected, the edges of her eyes brimming with angry liquid.

“And _you_ do?” Hughs proposed, flattening the soles of his boots against the ground now, his eyes looking over to the petrified Caser who was breathing raggedly in his cloth. “A lone man with a lone past; a child whose parents abandoned because of his lack of potential. But...I’m sure you didn’t know that.” His eyes casted over to the trio, a horrid glint coating his orbs, “The fact is....you do not know Mr. Roman at _all_.”

Sky's eyes casted to Caser, gritting her teeth but choose to remain focused upon Hughs, "Even if we don't, I rather not dwindle upon past predicaments. Let's move on to the chase then....for _our_ interest."

Hughs smiled in response, “Then please...” He stood up promptly, and carefully gripped on an empty chair. He placed it a yard away from the table, “Have a seat....but unfortunately, I only have one chair for you, Sky. Is that alright?”

Sky carefully glanced at the wooden object, raising her gaze to Hughs, withholding the spite she held, “Fine.” She walked forward, allowing for Hughs to take a step away, gripping her hand upon the beam of the chair, “I swear….this better not be any funny business.”

“No, of course not,” Hughs grinned, taking a step back. “Now, if you please.” At the very end, Caser’s urgent gargle was silenced, and the two bodies that shot down from the ceiling made a pronounced landing on the rock floor.

Serge’s cry was far from quiet as the thunderous bolt of blue ignited the interior of the small room, followed with Terra’s scream muffled by the gloved hand that entrapped her, and the blue rod that sunk into her side. The two officers twitched and silenced at the same time, and both dropped to the ground face first. Caser’s eyes teared of the assault, his legs kicking frantically to release his binds, and it was there it was realized that his bending has been drained. He watched helplessly as the two Equalists that jumped from the roof stand up, their backs facing the door with their fronts facing the alerted ex-fugitive. Sky glared to the new Equalists in the room, hissing at the tense situation with her legs spread for combat. After glancing at the knocked-out officers, she turned to face Hughs, her eyes darkening into a storm.

“Like I said....there was only one chair for you,” Hughs hummed, and planted himself in his seat with his cupped hands prompting up his resting chin. “ _Sit_.”

She gripped tightly at the head of the seat, forcing herself to sit upon it, “Now……what is it that you want to talk about?”

“I’m not the one who stirred up chaos along the Equalist resources of the city,” Hugh’s jaw tightened, but his eyes remained tranquil and undisturbed to her, “ _You’re_ the one who wants something.”

“Of course I want something…” Sky’s teeth clenched, “What better way to get your attention? It’s doing Beifong a favor…..and honestly…it’s doing my turf a favor.” Hughs said nothing, instead gazing to Sky in an apologetic, arrogant manner, his eyes blinking gently of her woes and his heel against crossing at the top of his bent knee.

Sky folded her arms against her chest, spiteful in her gaze, "Don't give me that look; it's rather beneath me to see that anymore." Instead, she leaned forward in the chair, resting her palms upon her knees, "I want to speak to Jagur and I'm guessing you know a way for me to gain an audience with him."

“Hmm, I do have a way to speak with Jagur, but I don’t think you want to ask him how the weather is, much less the property of your turfs, Summers. You still have not told me what you wanted, and it’s really not worth my time if you don’t reveal your desire,” Hughs commented casually, his fingertips swaying in elegant motions beneath his chin, “My cousin has _very_ important matters to attend to, and I simply do not think you have anything of value.”

Sky glared at the elder man, sitting straight in her chair, “What value can I give as the current leader of the Jennamite Tirad, to dare reveal the pathetic desires that others wish upon me. You already know the answer; I demand the exchange for Geo Roman over to my care. What he demands for it, I need to hear with my own ears.” Her fists clenched upon her knees, exhaling dangerously on losing her patience, “Stop playing this egotistic hand Hughs and let me finish this game.”

Hugh’s eyes rolled over to her sight, but they no longer held any sort of patience or compliance. Instead they were firm and cold, his callous hands resting on the surface of the table, “I don’t like to repeat myself twice; this is not a game, but I will let you know that Mr. Roman is in fine care. I gave him what he wanted.” His hands slammed at the edge of the wood, his face leaning forward to inspect Sky attentively, “Mr. Roman is not what you want; what you desire is freedom, the entire landscape to frolic off to. Whatever moral compass you have was torn and reshaped long ago; I see it in your face, your eyes, the very hands that threaten to overthrow this table in hopes of frightening me of whatever threat and rage you have bursting inside of you. Unfortunately Summers, I simply lack the fright you are begging that I should have. What you want is not to be the hero of any tale...what you want is to be the villain.”

“…..” Sky leaned back in her chair, a sudden cooling sensation rolling in her thoughts, “A villain?” She repeated, almost naively, “I think you’re going to have to explain further so I can follow along to this imagination you have going on in your head.”

“Oh, what imagination, Summers?” Hughs chuckled lowly, his upper body rolling back, but his hands still attached to the table. “All those years locked in a cell, the size of a closet, and you’re trying to play this formula with me? Do you actually think you have released all that pent of frustration? How they wronged you!” He leaned back in his chair, his fingers drumming with a large grin swiping along his face again, “Poor Mr. Roman, such a child. So clueless, and sentimental, decided to take care of you, but _that_ boy _never_ learns. He never learned, and he still hasn’t; I practically fed him crumbs until he knew who he _really_ was. It was no coincidence I happened to fall on his very lap when he recruited a team; Jagur is keen and precise on following his possessions, and how naïve he was to think he and Kai Sho could dodge what was destined for them in the first place!”

“Don’t go lecturing me about what I already know…..” Sky hissed, “What gives you the right to decide the fate of a person’s life. To act and manipulate it. Maybe he was—maybe he is…but that still didn’t give you a damn right to try and forcibly change it.”

“You can’t force something that was designed _that_ way,” Hughs chuckled darkly, his orbs narrowed and glistening in the shadow creeping from the window sills. “Mr. Roman already had his fate determined the minute he stepped into the ring Jagur offered him, and he _knew_ the consequences. He _chose_ that life, none of us chose it for him. You should know Summers; the past never leaves you, no matter where you run, or how many years you have been locked up.”

“And what do you expect to do after that?” Sky questioned, “When you get sick and tired of it? It’s enough to say that you can run from it no matter how many times you tried……but yeah, you are right, the past will catch up no matter what. And then you’re left with a couple options, no? Or, are you expecting me to accept the only answer is to accept that fate?”

“Dear Sky....” Hughs smiled softly again, his hands retracting back and settling in a folded, neat manner in front of his chest. “It is the _only_ fate that will accept you. You will _never_ get sick and tired of it. Geo has not...nor has Kai nor Lucius, and neither have you.” Sky said nothing, allowing for the information to sink in, settling her back against the frame and crossing her arms loosely against her chest. For a moment….it seemed like she cared.

“Wow, it’s like you had an epiphany of the universe. You could sell books at this rate.” Her sarcasm burned at her tongue, her eyes casting back upon Hughs, “You’re right, I don’t get sick and tired of knowing the underground life, but I can choose whatever life I want, damning the idea of being _accepted_.”

“Then I suppose you’re lucky; Roman is not so fortunate,” Hughs replied, blinking gently over to Sky. “But if you’re so insistent on keeping up this....ruse, or whatever stupid and childish exterior you want to portray to keep your integrity intact, then I will humor you.” He stood up, and gripped the table to yank it forcefully away, making Caser flinch of the action, “But Jagur won’t be so tolerant of your.....attitude.”

“Fine by me,” Sky glared, unflinching to his demeaning quips.

The threatening breeze that escaped from the hidden entryway, a chill running past Sky’s neck. The decent to the next tier of this hellish nightmare was inches away and there was no turning back. With Terra and Serge unconscious behind her, she briefly knew her arms were tied to her back. She didn’t want them to lose their bending—hell forbidding that they lose their life.

“ _For business like this—you gotta act the opposite. You gotta smile more, don’t let them know what you’re here for. If push comes to shove—”_

Lucius’s lecture rang through her mind, settling upon the pit into which she was expected to descend. Everyone expected her to be a part of this ridiculous calling for fate, to play the villain of a story in which she never agreed to partake. How could she be compared with the monsters that these men have consumed to be. The blood that coated her hands were dried and would not savor more. She knows—she’s far better than a monster.

Sky fingers stretched and curled, nails digging into the center of her palms. She could feel Caser’s gaze towards her burning when she walked forward to Hughs. She said nothing to his open gesture of letting her go first, merely nodding and taking the first plunge down to the world below. Entering the dark entryway, Sky scanned the long hallway, watching as the lights flickered. Sky’s brows furrowed together, perplexed by the straight forward tunnel. Hughs creeped from behind, a polite smile fixated. Gesturing forward, Hughs led Sky down the hallway, swallowed in its own world.

Her footsteps were the only sound that echoed aside from Hughs, her eyes darting around. How was it that she wasn’t able to sense this earlier…..?

Hugh was patient in his stride, his solid irises scanning at the back of Sky’s head. The outline of their bodies started to ignite in a brighter outline, and it was finally that they reached the opened rock-way, and the open arena of the catacomb. On the other side of the rocky floor was a large, dark hallway with several passageways leading in and out. Hughs stood side by side with Sky, his chin slightly angled upwards to inspect both her, and the series of tunnels hidden in the shadows.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he questioned with an arched brow and a sliver of a sneer. “You might not like what you desire.”

“No refunds I suppose then,” Sky’s glance met Hughs, narrowing, “I’m not backing out.”

“If you are insistent,” Hughs claimed with an easy sigh. His feet maneuvered him forward, and he stood in between Sky, and the open-space of the various circuits. He reached with two fingers, and pressed them into his lips to let out a loud and steady whistle. Then...silence, but Hughs did not look toward the tunnels nor Sky, but he instead stared straight ahead, relaxed in his pose and rocking on one heel.

Sky inhaled carefully, her nails digging into the center of her palm. The unsettling echo of his whistle left a horrid premonition of what’s to come. She could only imagine who it was meant to be heard by. Who was about to come. Sky allowed a slow exhale to slip out, allowing her nerves to settle in place as she stepped to the left of Hugh’s body, carefully watching.

In the midst of the darkness, a burly figure strode out, his movements enticing a harsh and foul chill along the floor. Despite the catacombs being large and ventilated, the more he walked closer, the less the air felt present. It thinned at his passing until finally he stood a distance away from Sky, his pitiless single and opened eye rotating to catch Hughs who gave him a simple wave of his hand.

“And you thought I was going to fail you,” Hughs gave a small smile, but the unnamed man was unamused. He took another step forward, and at that Hugh’s stopped rocking, and his laid-back manner vanished.

“I will be the judge of that,” the hard voice chimed. His scarred neck shifted to make his eyes look to Sky, and a crook of a grin arose. “Skylar....it’s been...a very long time. How you’ve grown into such a woman. Fetching.”

“Charmed,” Sky was careful as she took another step to the side, to further her view of the brawny male and his tussled, dark hair, “I see you’ve been doing well yourself, Jagur.”

“Hmm...” Jagur settled his arms behind his back, standing in a very braggadocio pose with legs apart. His chest was hefty, the many new and old scars and tattoos hidden underneath the worn-fabric. His eyes inspected her intently, fueled with a silent agitation. “You remember. I’m surprised...but then again, endless hours of staring at a metal wall does....things to preserve your memories much better.”

“You’d be right about that,” Sky agreed, “I think it’d be more of an insult to your character if I hadn’t remembered.” Sky settled her hand upon her hip, her eyes scanning.

“Mnn...” Jagur reached up, his dense digits gently pinching at his square chin, and angle of his jaw giving a harsh shadow along his thick throat. “To insult me takes more than that, and you already have. You’ve disrupted many of my resources...and I do not take kindly to that. Whatever mess you’re provoking to ruin me...I dare say, _has_ gotten my attention.

“To ruin you isn’t my intention here Jagur, it’s far from it.” Sky began her arms crossing behind her back, “Your alliances with the Equalists, however, may run you dry before you reap the long-term benefits.”

“You dare tell me how I can benefit from the very movements I have blossomed in this city?” Jagur’s venomous tongue rolled, “You keep up with that arrogant behavior, Skylar, and you will meet the same fate that did in your old man; there is a code here we keep in Republic City, but one single ripple travels many, many miles to the very shores.” His hand lifted, and gave a giant, slow swoop to his side as if he were directing her to a present audience, “One ripple is all it takes to set a collision course and it never stops until all the particles of the lake stop abruptly. The Equalist movement is a legacy we all need because it teaches us the limitations as a human species; it drowns out the ones who are-“ he maneuvered his arm toward Sky- “so dependent on power, but gives rise to those who seek it with respect.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sky remained calm, blinking slowly, “There is much to respect within the Equalist movement, even if it combats against my own opinion.”

“How easily you are persuaded to agree with me is not like you,” Jagur’s eyes glistened darkly, and he suddenly began to walk forward enough that he stood directly by Hugh’s side and a good two yards away from Sky. “You are not here to talk about politics, much less hear about some righteous reason on why the Equalist movement is even in discussion; you just got lucky because of your history, and were let out because some air nomad thought to give you pity..."

“I am not here for that, which is true. To respect your time to even having an audience with me, I will bear a smile for,” Sky drew a sneer, “I will never personally understand what this means to you, but I see it in a different lime light as well. So, if I were to be brash, I understand you have a hunch on why I’m here.”

“Yes, I know,” Jagur’s firm line finally stretched, farther than any ordinary smile would; it reached unpleasant proportions, and was accompanied with humor, “But I’m not going to give you anything of mine.”

“Anything can be bought with a price.” Sky combated, her stance widening slightly, “I’m sure there’s something ticking away in the back of your mind, waiting to twist my arm right off….or am I jumping the boat here?”

“Mnnn....no,” Jagur tilted his head, his eyelashes almost nonexistent in the shadows of his eyes. Even Hughs backed up a step, his eyes judiciously inspecting Sky. “I don’t want anything from you,” he finished. “Is that all, you merely wanted my attention?”

“It’d be too flattering to your ego if that’s all I wanted,” Sky rebutted, “I want to see the results.”

“Hmm...” Jagur’s eyes narrowed uncompromisingly of her accusation. “No, I don’t think so. Would that be all? I have important errands to run tonight. Hughs.”

The elder man gave a quick look between both Jagur and Sky, but he nodded and went to stand beside his younger cousin, “If that will be all, Miss Summers, we must take our leave.” Almost as if she weren’t there, Jagur reached into the back of his pocket, and flipped through his small notebook. He pulled out a small pencil, licked the tip and jotted down something quick and cursive.

“I want transports done in this sector, maneuvered by the dock and then taken underground,” Jagur noted to Hughs who leaned over, giving an orderly nod.

“How much cargo?”

“Enough to fill an entire apartment complex; don’t fuck it up.”

“I can burn right now in this chair and I’d go with a big, fat grin,” Sky’s teeth clenched heatedly. This was insulting on a whole new level for her and with her cheeks flaring red, she had every right mind to bend them into an early grave. Yet…..that’s exactly what the Equalists movement was about. To be dependent on her powers to force her way through life……she had never settled back to use her skills….to use her knowledge.

Sky exhaled steadily, instead, crossing her arms against her chest and waited. She wanted to leave more than ever, to feel defeated—but she wasn’t going to stop. She wasn’t going to let that be the way. So she remained silent, overhearing each and every detail of their discussion, already noting Hughs brief, cautious glance to her direction. Instead, she offered a smile, her gaze lingering upon Jagur now, her lips settling to a firm line.

Without even batting a glance to her direction, Jagur jeered, “Why are you still _here_ , Skylar?”

Instead of responding, she continued to remain mute, her eyes traveling around the room. Her heart paced heavily, knowing the building consequences that were rumbling against her. To disrespect his time, it seemed that was the only way to get his stupid attention.

It wasn’t until Hughs looked up to Sky once more that Jagur had enough, and he slapped his notebook closed. Hugh’s faintly flinched at the action, looking cautiously to Jagur who closed his eyes, his crooked mouth thinning. He stepped a bit to the side, and his notebook furiously clutched in his palm, “Am I going to have to kick _you_ out?” His perfervid orbs snapped to her from the distance they held.

“It looks like you’re going to have to,” Sky lips pressed firmly against one another. She fastened her hands into fists, prepared to strike at the moment’s notice, “I’m not leaving.”

Hughs looked apprehensively between the two, cautious of Jagur’s blank look; one shoulder slouched in Sky’s direction with the other prompted due to his hand on his hip. He said nothing, much less move a finger of Sky’s threat.

“You’re such a child; you don’t know when to accept the way things are,” Jagur tossed out, stuffing his notebook in his pocket. On cue, he lifted his head up, and let out a click with the flick of his tongue. The sound itself echoed and rattled the rock walls, but the result that followed was worse.

The formidable and aroused footsteps that trailed after grew louder to the call. The shadowed image that emerged was short of anything relieving; his bestial stride came to a stop beside Jagur’s other side. His threatening eyes loomed across the ground, his once perked up hair dropped down to depressed waterfalls. The scars along his face were fresh and old, and underneath his closed lips was the angry set jaw that was unrecognizable. His uniform had been replaced with that of a dark tunic tucked in pants, with long boots strapping his lower legs. Gauze was wrapped and dried of red liquid around his upper arms and left wrist, a beaten and unmerciful glance shooting to Sky directly without any hesitation.

“Get a good look at him, Skylar,” Jagur reached up, and gripped the jaw that slightly towered him beside. He clutched and dug his fingers, Geo unmoving of the action as he was bent lightly downward. “It will be the last before he tosses you out into the street.”

Sky glared at the gesture, unthreatened by the vulgar attitude Jagur offered. She didn’t approach as much as she would have wished she could. To drag him from whatever pit that they threw him into….yet that was the fantasy of a hero.

Sky lifted her fists, tightening and listening to the cracks within her knuckles. She rolled her shoulders back, taking a stance to ready for the fight that was to come. Her eyes cautiously scanned his face, looking for any sources of a weapon. It seemed whatever they had done to Geo was enough to permanently damage his psyche...or revert it entirely.

Sky exhaled coolly, ignoring the gazes of Jagur and Hughs, knowing that this is what she desired. It wasn't pretty but they already warned her enough—Geo wasn’t going to be the same. What was here—standing in the skin of the man that offered her a better outlook in life, to think naively to the idea of hope.

That man was no longer here.

“Bring it,” Sky threatened.

“Oh......” Jagur suddenly grinned, and he extended his callous hand upwards. There, his digits dug into Geo’s strands. He yanked forcefully, bringing Geo to his very knees, and his face arched upwards. His eyes were locked to the ceiling now, obeying willingly to Jagur’s hand, “She wanted to see you, at the expense of my patience. How..... _sweet_. Don’t you think that’s sweet?” Geo remained silent, his head rolling to Jagur’s brutish movements.

Sky exhaled heavily, so done with his bull shit.

“Sky?!” Kai’s voice rattled out, a swift pair of footsteps accompanying behind. Sky froze in place, instantly turning around to see Luo and Kai entering the area. She stiffened greatly, her nostrils flaring, “What the hell, Kai?!”

“Caser told us you went down here!” Both the officer and Luo skidded to a halt, their chests heaving from the sprint across the tunnel. Kai’s eyes shot wide open, cutting straight across Sky, and aimed at the kneeling Geo, and the fascinated glare Jagur gave to him.

“Oh.....my......” Jagur’s sneer stretched right into his cheek, a resplendent shine capturing the outer rim of his non-scar eye. “Kai Sho....I am quiet glad to see you too. Geo, get up.” On command, he stood, both Luo and Kai standing on either side of Sky.

“N-No...Sky we need to go,” Kai swiftly gripped her upper arm, his head shaking furiously to grab her attention. “I-It’s too late, you can’t save him. WE can’t save him.”

“No, I insist......” Jagur lifted up his hand, “Stay...and we can make a deal. You want Mr. Roman, don’t you, Skylar?”

“You shouldn’t have come here Kai, fucking hell,” Sky gritted her teeth, glaring back to Jagur, jabbing a finger to his direction, “And now you’re suddenly being agreeable to terms, you dirty player.”

“Well, I didn’t know you would have something valuable to offer me after all,” Jagur smirked madly. “But now, I will make the deal for you, so you don’t have to lift a pretty, little finger. Geo, if you will be so kind.” His forefinger and thumb connected, the pressure of the release all too anticipating as Geo remained still as stone, ready for direction, “A spider never plays fair.”

Sky hissed, glaring, “And let me guess, what is it that the damn spider wants next? Another victim?”

Jagur chuckled sinisterly, and he lifted his fingers up further, “No...how about two?” SNAP.

Geo charged without a fault.


	24. Caught in the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated, thank you for your patience. Enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> ~Keys

It was all instantaneous; Geo’s feet assaulting the ground as they rocked the very foundation, Sky’s racing heart inflating against her ribcage, threatening to burst at the seams. The way Kai’s feet shifted back from the oncoming force, and Luo’s eyes narrowed at the way Geo spread his arms out readily to combat the endangered benders.

“Sky, we need to- Luo, no!” Kai warned, but Luo took the front, and her arms tossed up to barricade a rock wall in between the two opposing groups. However, it held no guard as Geo’s feet kicked right through, spilling the pebbles and rocks along the ground and making Luo back up with legs spread out. Geo stood upright once more, his sullen eyes inspecting Luo hungrily. She wiped her metal wire forward, but Geo was quick; his feet shifted to the left, and his hand suddenly gripped onto the whip. He rotated it around his arm, and he hauled backwards, Luo’s attached bracelet sending her flying overhead and behind Jagur. She stumbled, but landed safely to regain herself balanced again.

“Hughs,” Jagur commented, and his cousin instantly obliged, making his way to confront the woman with both electrocution rods rotating. That left both Kai and Sky facing the offensive Roman.

“Fucking hell, we need to go,” her words were acid upon her lips, glaring at Jagur’s direction. Her tongue grew metallic and bitter to her very core. Now she had to worry about five people compared to the three before. Not only was Luo’s life potentially in danger, so was Kai’s—specifically Kai’s sanity and freedom were at stake.

“ _NOW_ you want to leave after I said to!" Kai aggressively chided, earning Sky’s glare.

“You know what, fuck off, I’m trying here!” Sky broadly stood in Geo’s line of view, unable to escape from it to go and assist Luo. “Kai, if you have any dirty secrets in fighting Geo, I’d love to hear them. If not—we’re knocking him out by any means necessary.”

“Not exactly dirty if he knows them!” Kai whispered urgently, taking a step back with her as Geo caught Kai in his eyesight, and advanced with arms punching to the ground. He swiped his arms upwards, the entire exterior of his skin armored with sharp and jagged rock. He punched his fists together, removing any of the loose pebbles off, and dashed to confront Kai first.

Kai gritted his teeth, shooting a medium sized boulder forward, and another ricocheted after. Geo’s dense body maneuvered beneath the first, and with the second he jabbed both arms forward, and cut the attack clearly in half. The dust settled down along his face, and he growled; he withdrew both arms, and he let fly the sharp objects discharge in the duo’s direction.

Sky and Kai leapt in opposite directions, Kai hurling a barricade to defend himself from the blunt of the attack. Sky rolled herself from the ground, keeping momentum with her movements to leap up, bringing an entire wall of earth up before kicking it into segments. She allowed herself to give Kai the time he needed to recuperate, hurling another array of boulders towards Geo’s direction, gritting her teeth. The male ducked and attacked her strikes, earning his attention now.

Swallowing, Sky shot her fists forward and slammed her foot down, cracking the ground forth to deter Geo’s haste movements, moving her palms out to expand and crack open a crevice.

At the movement, Kai skid forward, and with opened, jagged fingers he attempted to close the gap Geo was going to fall into. However, Geo had caught wind of their trap, but instead of shooting out, he dove right into the dirt, and burrowed his way out of view.

“Where the hell did he go?!” Kai stomped his foot down to catch the reading of where Geo was, but it was too late when he felt Geo retract his arms in the mound he had sheltered in, and completely undid the foundation of the floor Kai had stood on. Kai tried to skid away, but a disarray of needled rocks sliced across his front, making him propel backwards. The officer shielded with a guarded wall, but he slumped with gritting teeth, the droplets of blood running along his lower arms and legs.

“F-Fuck,” Kai winced, staggering to his feet as Geo suddenly shot up, and was headed straight down to ram his boulder-like fists against Kai’s back. A slab of rock interrupted, catching Geo at his side and delivered by Sky herself. Geo growled angrily, but gripped the edge of rock and landed firmly on his feet. He slammed the rock down forcefully, making it slice into the ground. His dark eyes grappled at Sky’s light ones, any hint of recognition of her face gone from his existence.

Sky struck firmly into the air, sending three pillars of rock at Geo. The deranged Earthbender smacked the first one out of his way, leaping back to avoid the narrow intervention of the others. She continued to muscle the heavy stances, heaving forth a teepee to block the sharp boulders Geo lashed out towards her. The stone battered and shook as Sky patiently waited, snapping her pointed fingers downward and pushed her palm forward, sending one slab of the stone.

Geo leapt above the slab, digging his palm into the dirt to hurl a medium sized boulder at her direction. She gripped upon the second half of the teepee, ducking quickly to avoid the boulder and hurled it at Geo. She smashed her feet left and right roughly, creating two more slates of stone to rise from the ground. Propelling herself off, she smashed her hands together, hoping it caught Geo in-between her made-barricade.

With a hand quick to dive to the ground, Geo swung upwards, a large column of rock catching his feet and propelling him upwards to make the two slabs hit against his made pillar. He latched onto the ceiling with clutching fingers, and briefly crawled until he was in Kai’s vicinity. He dropped straight down, but Kai was ready. His feet skidded along the ground, entrapping Geo’s ankles when he landed. With his metal bracelets, Kai morphed them into a waistband, and he shot it forward with quick precision. The make-shift ends clutched behind Geo’s back, making Geo’s body stiffen.

“There, we got hi-“ Kai didn’t even finish when his jaw dropped; Geo’s hands reached up to his chest, and strenuously gripped onto the edge of the metal....and began to bend it down. In a matter of a second, the metal had been ripped off and was cut apart in Geo’s hands. The stunned Kai remained motionless, his hands shaking of the sudden turn of events, “No...NO! How’s that-“

Geo flung the first piece of metal, making it snap around Kai’s thick neck; the man choked from the lack of air, but cried out when the second metal pipe cut right into his thigh, spurting a waterfall of blood to run down his leg. Kai dropped to the ground, his palms gripping to relieve the assaulting choker, yet his chest was heaving of the massive pain radiating out from his broken bone.

Sky snapped her attention, her pupils dilating. Geo bended metal—he was never able to do that before—why now of all times!?

“KAI!” Sky made the move to head towards him when a pillar smashed into her side, knocking her off her feet. She gripped her hip, exhaling sharply when she found Geo’s figure approaching hastily. She rolled, smashing her fist to form a rounded teepee, pressing her feet at the inner base and kicking it off, hitting against Geo’s chest. She rolled on her back, leaping forth and punched forward, sending an assault of boulders to his direction.

Damn it! Damn it!

Sky’s breath ragged, unable to determine a source of weakness from the Earthbender. His movements were beyond what she had seen—briefly recalling the mess the duo had made during training. Was that only a peak of Geo’s power. What he was truly holding back?

If that was the case, Sky was severally at a disadvantage.

Sky swiped at the ground, heaving another trail of dirt to catch at Geo’s feet, slamming forth to send a wall at his direction. Her attention immediately darted to Luo, catching the woman effectively avoiding Hughs’ lethal movements. Sky’s teeth grit together, focusing back onto Geo seeing he had gripped the entire slab of the wall, hurling it back towards her. Instead of dodging, she took the wall, her heels digging into the ground as she was pushed back by the force. She slammed the wall in half, kicking one half of the wall to Geo. With the other, she hurled around and launched the brick to Hughs’ direction, hitting the distracted traitor.

“LUO!” Without the need of instruction, Luo shot out the metal wire, entangling it to Sky’s wrist. Sky heaved forth, hurling Luo over herself and towards Kai’s side. Sky exhaled, kicking a wall forth and launching it once again to Geo, digging her feet to the ground and launched herself to the air, landing aggressively a few feet away from Hughs’ recovering stance. Sky grinded her teeth together, slamming her palms to the ground to cover them in stone, mimicking Geo’s early attacks, her eyes set forth for his gear.

“I’m going to need to take those from you.”

“I don’t think so,” Hughs spun the batons swiftly in hand, and beckoned with a hand. Sky obliged, and she plummeted her fists across the air, loosening and retightening her reshaped palms to propel attacks to the slender Hughs. He moved much like water, clearly experienced in the dance all Equalists had inherited in the cause. Hughs spiked up a rod in hand, but with a flick of his wrist it bent on command. He shot his arm straight across, tossing the ignited boomerang in Sky’s direction.

“Sky!” Kai called out, but Geo has motioned his methods now to Luo. Jagur motioned himself in a sprint, the two now headed straight toward the woman.

Luo readied her stance to stand over Kai, her metal whip slapping across to catch Jagur. Geo’s arm shot up, deflecting the attack with a swift boulder. With both arms toward Jagur’s feet, he launched his leader straight across; Jagur’s feet connected to Luo’s shielding boulder. However, she wasn’t prepared for Geo’s interference, but was saved by Kai’s guard from the piercing pillar that threatened to have shot her up. Kai staggered to his feet, pulling out the metal rod with a cry, morphing the band around his wrist again to prevent Geo from reusing it. The two faced both the grinning Jagur, and Geo who rotated a collection of rocks around his fingers.

Sky whipped the earth below her, hurling it like water to negate the boomerang and into the ground to bury it. She exhaled, her gaze focused upon Hughs in an inhuman way. Her wrists snapped as she shifted in place hastily, flinging small boulders at the elder man, increasing in size after each one. Hughs continued to dodge with grace, darting to instigate a more frontal attack pattern. Instead, Sky slammed a wall forward and drew her fingers into the stone, peeling back a layer of stone to coat her entire arms.

The weight was extraordinary but when Hughs leapt over the stone wall, Sky reeled back and punched Hughs chest, hurling him across the floor. Sky cracked her neck, digging her nails into the stone and cracked it in half, both parts rocketing to slam against Hughs. He dodged, but not for long.

Three pillars shot at Hughs body, the elder able to block the bold strikes, but was quickly knocked over once more by the mass amount of boulders she sent his direction. She landed with her leg shot out to the side, forcing the ground to shake and swallow his foot in. She continued stalking forward, slamming her foot forward again, the crevice widening and absorbing his leg forth.

“You said you wanted me to be the villain in this story,” Sky susurrated viciously, slamming her foot down, half of his body now consumed underneath the stone.

“Well, what do you know?” Hughs smiled, his eyes peering up darkly to the looming Sky over him. “I was right all along.”

“Luo!!” Kai shouted from the distance, Geo having gripped Luo’s metal whips in both arms. He flung the woman to and fro across the ceiling and down; she tried to cut off her bracelets in an attempt to escape, but Geo had flicked the whips around her forearms and throat, and was literally dragged her body like a doll.

“Boy!” Jagur approached with haste, his body ducking and sliding underneath to close the distance Kai desperately tried to hold up. Jagur instantly rammed his cupped fists against the officer’s gushing thigh, making him double forward, growling painfully of the cheap shot. In a matter of a second, Jagur rammed his foot down, making Kai’s face smash into the ground, knocking him out completely.

“Kai!” Luo dug her heels into the ground, but Geo had other plans; he launched the whips within, and he yanked Luo to him. He reeled his head back, and shot it out to catch Luo’s skull effectively from the side of her temple. Luo’s body slacked, and she hung poorly from Geo’s grip at her throat. The red swam down her neck, tainting the collar of her outfit. The tips of her boots grazed along the rock surface, Geo remaining unaffected of her unconscious form.

“Oh, we are in a predicament aren’t we?” Jagur chuckled, clutching the scruff of Kai’s shirt and lifting his upper body up. His eyes caught to Sky who had paused in her stride to battering Hughs, “I do believe I can leave with my catch, don’t you think so?”

Sky remained dissonantly quiet, merely turning her head briefly to Jagur’s direction, his face painted with a smug grin. Her muscles tensed and she found her entire body beginning to burn over. She clenched her jaw tightly, her heart beating faster than ever before. She held back the urge to lash out, to destroy the very foundation of the room.

No more…..no more.

Instead, she exhaled and turned to face Hughs with that damning smile etched across his jaw. Even with his body half way buried into the cement, it seemed that he would have the upper hand in this. Her eyes were glints underneath the shadow of her bangs, focusing upon the electric rod that loosely stuck from the cement.

She reached tenderly, gripping upon the rod and stole it away from Hugh’s reach. She examined it, the corner of her eye glancing constantly to Hughs back. She wanted to have revenge—she craved it so badly. It was tempting her with the lust of power as she swayed the electric rod back and forth. While she sat close by, she called out to Jagur, “So…you don’t care even if your own flesh and blood is killed?”

Jagur grinned, “Be my guest, doesn’t stop me from taking my wins.”

At that, Hughs’ stoned expression emerged and Sky couldn’t help to grin darkly, tilting her head slightly to his direction, “Doesn’t that sound disappointing…almost like….it was designed by fate?” Sky twisted his own words, raising the rod and the bolts of electricity burst alive, “It was like I was made to play this part all along.”

“I suppose, do your worst,” Hughs invited, his sacrificial statement all too alluring. Without hesitating she smashed the head of the rod to Hughs abdomen, ignoring past the agonizing shouts of pain.

However, the moment was short lived when Sky heard the thud of a body, hastily rolling to the side, narrowly avoiding a boulder that crashed to the spot. She hurled herself up, cartwheeling once and leapt back, her feet spread when landing. The rod whirled in her hand, her eyes intently keen on focusing on Jagur, but Geo was proving to be a problem once more.

A collective set of moves formed an assault of boulders, hurling at her direction. Sky ducked and blocked her way through the onslaught, her attention focused upon Jagur’s grip upon Kai.

“Since you’re so keen on recollecting Roman, be my guest,” Jagur etched a sinister smile, his arm hooked easily around Kai’s limp waist, his fingertips grazing along the ground. “The damage has already been done. Hughs!” Jagur turned his head about to see that the crevice Geo made was enough to save the old man’s life, but the electrocution of his own rod left him disabled for any further combat. The ex-officer started to limp over with Geo standing on full guard and facing Sky dead-center. His glowering eyes were nothing short of menacing, bestial and definite.

“Get the girl,” Jagur ordered, his cousin obliging. He reached down with a grunt, his feet staggering as he started to wrap his arms around Luo’s waist to lift her. Then, the gang leader turned to stare at Geo’s back, satisfied of his created minion, “Take care of her, Roman. From there...do as you wish.”

“Jagur, get back—” Sky halted, finding Geo leaping from behind. She hurled herself away, catching from the corner of her eye the devastating blow the ground took in her place. Sky swept herself up, holding her fists up and launched a pillar upwards, punching each brick to his direction. Geo was relentless in his counters, smacking them into oblivion.

She was getting backed into a corner again, her arms straining from blocking the last boulder. They trembled when lowered, planning for the next move. Geo was out of her league to fight, especially after learning to bend metal—

“Luo! Kai!” Sky’s eyes darted about to where the exit laid, and there she saw Caser inspecting the room, and locking onto Hughs dragging Luo’s lithe body across the ground, leisurely catching up to Jagur who had already reached the entrance to the tunnels.

“Hughs!” Jagur ordered, and the older cousin tried to comply, but was no match for Caser’s enhanced speed. The man leapt straight forward, Hughs dodging, but yelping out when Caser’s second punch landed straight up into his squared jaw. Hughs fell back with a sharp hiss, Caser protectively standing in front of Luo. His eyes shot to the unamused Jagur, and the unconscious Kai. “No, Kai!”

“Caser!” Sky warned out, utterly done with everyone constantly getting into danger; she briefly felt sorry for how Tenzin must have felt. BRIEFLY.

“That’s right, get up you, old fucker!” Caser taunted, beckoning the standing and growling Hughs. “Not so tough now are ya-“

Hugh’s splayed out his finger from behind his back, the electrocution glove ignited at his possession, "Come again?"

“............Shit,” Caser backed up hurriedly, facing the oncoming assault with Geo interested to interfere in the fray. Sky swallowed, her eyes swiftly darting to the generator that laid a yard away from her. The rod still clung to her waistband, propping against her leg. Instead, she hurled the electrifying stick at the generator, the rod piercing into the metal container. The machine whirled and groaned, suddenly growing louder and louder till it exploded. Sky hurled a teepee over herself, bracing herself against the stone.

The lights immediately dimmed and one by one, the room was swallowed into darkness. Sky opened her eyes, panicking initially at the discomfort of being blind. Her hands spread across the ground, tracing over the pebbles and broken concrete. Sky allowed for the shield to crumple, taking the moment to speedily make a break for it. Stones collided from behind and she only assumed it was Geo trying to take his shot in the dark.

The young woman reached for her boots, peeling them off with her socks to place her bare-feet down, toes curling from the cold texture.

_Focus. Breathe._

Her thoughts settled, slowly shutting her eyes. The world seemed to shift, morphing and changing into a new perspective. Vibrations rocked from the center of the room, Geo’s erratic attacks aiming randomly. Her palms spread crossed from each other, drawing in to the center of her body before slamming her fist down. Cracks began to form against the walls, the entire room rumbling.

Geo’s vibrations rocked her thoughts again, gaining a better perspective of his whereabouts, finding him dangerously near Luo’s disabled body and the ducking Caser while Hughs made a final break away to follow his cousin with their single catch. She inhaled, dragging her feet in a fluid movement across the ground. With a forceful fist downward, a pillar thrashed through the ground, smacking across Geo’s jaw. Her fingers tented and fanned out, Caser and Luo’s bodies wrapped in coils of earth before a teepee formed above for additional protection.

The female Earthbender shifted in place, lunging closely towards the ground to avoid the hurling boulders. Geo drew close, unsure if he was only picking up from the brief rumbles that escaped from her body. She ducked again, raising an open hand to redirect a boulder, hurling it back to his direction. Each failed miss sent waves of locations to her feet, allowing her to move her position when needed. The fighting went back and forth, Geo’s inability to sense seismic activity during his rage gave her the field advantage. 

Sky kicked powerfully against three boulders, hurling them at Geo. Geo had taken the blunt of the first hit, powerfully picking himself up to dodge the oncoming second and decimate the third. Sky whipped around, launching pillars of stone to shot at different angles, catching the brute. Sky panted, allowing the pause to catch her breath. She didn’t have much time before the emergency generator were to kick in. She had to take out Geo—it was the only way to guarantee not only herself, but the others’ lives. There was no holding back.

Sky threw her arms up, a rock pillar firm rising at her command as the boulders collided against the neck of it, Geo having sensed her current whereabouts. She began to kick her way in Geo’s direction, the boulders of her pillar beginning to dislocate and launched to him. The male swerved in his stance, his head ducking down and across, dancing past her attacks. Sky clenched her teeth, striking her hands together to raise two slabs of stone, letting them collide and crush over Roman. However, he was prepared, easily evading with a quick slide against the ground.

It was eerily familiar how they fought—recalling the brightly lit area of the training room, Caser and Ruben calling out bets when Geo accepted Sky’s stubborn challenge. To throw off her boots and be pushed to test her limits. The invigorating rush, the absolute moment of feeling alive—it was the first time using her bending was so much fun. Even in defeat—even after Geo took the blunt of Beifong’s lecturing—it was the moment she began seeing him as a friend.

Sky swept along the ground, her attacks hastily increasing. Even with Geo being able to block her attacks, his endurance seemed to be dropping. His feet skidded back from her last attack, his arms raised and rattling. The young woman took to repositioning herself, striking the air to throw Geo off once more with a round of boulders. Her beating heart fidgeted wildly within her chest, every second made to combat Geo heightening her instinct to run.

She heard his annoyed shouts, another boulder crashing heavily to the ground near where she waited, a wave of vibrations alerting her to Geo’s location. Her hands glided over one another, a firm stance before separating her hands apart. The very ground vibrated and cracked, a new crevice forming steps behind where Geo stood.

From there, she swung her arms forth, a wave of dirt crackling across the ground. Geo took the hit, stumbling backwards towards the crevice. Sky spread her palms forth, the crevice growing in size as she wiped her hands across the ground, a rock band constructing upon her palms. She whipped the band within her hands, targeting Geo—

Red lights dimmed when Sky released the band, her eyes snapping open. No, the emergency generator—

Sky froze watching Geo halt before the crevice, her hands barely tossing the stone band forth. She caught Geo’s structure, his toned back facing to her. His fingers curled into fists, his body swirling around and catching hold of the rock band.  The band cracked and shattered in his hand, dropping to the floor. Sky clenched her teeth, her insides freezing over when his dark gaze rose to hers. Her gaze slowly lowered to his wrist, noticing the black wire wrapped around heartlessly. He must’ve snapped it off during his fight with Luo to use it for himself.

With his newfound sight of the dark-red room, Geo stalked right after her, lifting his arms upwards in sharp motions to propel a series of sharp projectiles in Sky’s direction. She dodged sideways, but the kick to the ground rattled her of balance; Geo withdrew his heel, and swept his arms around to toss the swift waterfall upwards at Sky’s face. She coughed, shutting her eyes, shooting her body away to regain momentum, but Geo was none too shy to follow. With his feet skidding across the floor, Geo’s arms swept up in a rapid, cutting motion, a whole cloud of dust and dirt breaking and surrounding Sky’s face. She raised her arms up for the worst, but Geo delivered just that: shards of rock cut against her shoulders and sides, pinning her against the curved wall of the tunnel.

She hissed aggressively, heaving the shards from the sides of her torn shirt. Geo charged at her, hurling large sized boulders at her direction. Instead, she shifted her hands, plucking off the shards he had fired and redirected them right back to him. She hurled herself to the ground, avoiding two of the boulders and caught one, hurling it back to his feet. Geo deflected and swung his arms forth, creating slabs of wall that blocked Sky from escaping further.

She rammed into the wall, her hands clutching and pulling the wall away from the foundation and hurling it at Geo, bracing for the moment he punched through it. Pushing her to a corner, she immediately swept the ground, dust and sand exploding out. Hoping to escape, she was thrown down when her leg was latched onto by his strong grip.

The wire laced around her neck, her fingers digging underneath to release the incredible pressure. She gasped, choking from the air escaping her lungs. She managed to wriggle her fingers underneath the wire, barely getting the air she needed to gasp. The wire jolted back, earning a disgruntled cry from the young woman. Her body was hauled back, the world hastily whirling with the earthbender keeping all her efforts to trying to stay awake.

The strain against her fingers and neck stopped, still powerfully holding her in place. Sky kicked her feet out, attempting to raise the floor to get up, to make an escape. Instead, Geo’s boot sharply pressed down on her ankle, ignoring her squirming. When she didn’t stop thrashing—

_Crack._

Sky’s body grew rigid, a painful shout escaping her lips when his foot came down on the center of her leg. Blinding pain rocked her body, agonizingly shutting her eyes to find solace. The pressure upon her leg increased, her mind growing dizzy when he pushed further weight onto the cracking bone. Her nails clawed feverishly against the wire, the intensity of her leg only creating a tremendous amount of stress.

Geo gave no leeway, nor identification of her extreme distress. Instead he motioned to lift up her leg further, and with a hefty lift of his large boot-

“No!” It all happened in the span of a second; Geo growled angrily, his head dusted with the rock he had smashed in midair, but he was unprepared for the kick that connected to his head. Geo flew back with a loud thud, his groans sharp. His stark eyes tried to refocus to Serge who had intervened, standing before Sky’s spread feet.

Serge’s hands raised in tight clubs, his feet keeping him steady as he faced Geo, “Get Sky up!” A hurrying but dazed Terra appeared from beside her, her hurt eyes briefly examining the heavy damage Geo had laid on Sky. She reached down, hooking her arm around Sky’s chest, but stopped dead cold when Sky’s throat lurched a sharp whine.

“Oh gods- Sky, are you...oh no. We’re so sorry!” Terra tried to calm down, but her eyes were burning red from Sky’s condition. She slowly started to pull her away from Serge who had now rained a barricade against Geo. The deranged man was cornered at the wall, Serge constantly tossing furious and fervid strikes against his best friend. Geo tried to deflect, but he held his arms up, his boulders fists and forearms sustaining the heavy damage.

“Snap out of it!” Serge yelled irately, his teeth gritting enough to make his entire jaw redden. “Snap out of it, NOW!”

“Sky, oh Sky, don’t you dare get up,” Terra frowned, laying Sky down. “Where is Luo, and Kai? Caser-“ her eyes shot over to the small mound, and with a swoop of her hand she revealed the gasping nonbender, and the still unconscious woman whose hair swooped around her face. But her eyes continued searching, until finding Sky again, “W-Where’s Kai? Sky, what happened?!”

Sky swallowed, shaking her head and shut her eyes tightly, her lips pressed tightly together, “I-I-I’m sorry Terra…I couldn’t stop them—I couldn’t stop them!”

“We’ll...deal with it later. Just stay here okay?”

Sky could only reach out in desperation to keep the officer from running to Serge’s aid, the Earthbender ruthlessly combating against Geo. He pulled no stops in his plight, whips of sand and rocks hurling against Geo’s defending stance. Sky stiffened in place, forced to spectate the ongoing fight helplessly, her leg throbbing weakly. She didn’t even want to look at the condition of her leg, hoping to god that the bones were not positioning in a strange direction. She hissed, shutting her eyes and slammed her hands on the ground, pushing up to sit up slightly. Her teeth grinded against one another from the intense spikes that shot through her leg.

Sky grimaced, utterly discouraged of the situation she was held in. To be utterly useless in this fight, unable to stop Jagur from taking Kai. She pressed her knuckles to her face, inhaling painfully, unable to resist the cool liquid that slipped down her cheeks. She swallowed, her eyes glancing down to Luo’s unconscious form, a dried patch of brown coated her forehead and the tips of her hair that shielded her face. Tearing her gaze away from Luo, she could see Caser’s gaze towards the battle. She was unable to tell what he was thinking by the way his fists curled at his sides, the intense, aggressive attitude chalked on his face.

A sturdy wall abruptly cracked through the surface, Sky gripping onto Luo’s jacket to drag her nearer. The battle grew closer, watching to the left of the new formed wall Serge’s body hurled in, the officer quickly picking himself up and launching a massive boulder. If the worst was to happen, Sky would protect Caser and Luo. That’s the most she can do at this point.

Terra and Serge were a force to be reckoned with. The duo was deadly efficient; Terra would cover for Serge’s blind spots while he wailed and launched massive pillars against Geo. If Serge was to get knocked over, Terra would take over, proving all those times she had trained against Geo were worth it. She was lethal in exposing his weak spots, focusing primarily for his throat of all places. The two were a well-oiled machine, constantly trading off and guarding each other against the erratic bender.

Sky worried, how long could they stay in control of the situation?

Judging by Geo’s dropping stance, he was tiring out finally—but that was after taking on not only herself, but Kai and Luo. She didn’t even know what kind of condition he was in before Jagur called him out. Her chest grew uneasy, swiftly growing concern for Terra and Serge’s wellbeing. She didn’t want it to go on—they had to stop this insanity now!

Sky pressed her palm against the fractured floor, her calloused palms rubbing against a smooth, thin surface. Turning her head, she found the electric rod beside her, a faint hum rolling within the device. She stared, returning her glance to focus on Terra and Serge dodging forms—they were reluctant on using their metal wires against him. They were waiting for an opportunity….and Sky was about to give it to them.

She plucked the rod from the ground, swallowing roughly to adjust herself to a kneeling position, a whimper escaping her throat. She hunched her head down, steely exhaling before shouting for Terra. The officer briefly glanced over and Sky lit the rod, hoping the message would pass over to her. By some miracle, Terra seemed to understand, her face focusing on Serge now and signaling to him. With a plan intact, their stances and approach changed. Serge no longer charged against Geo by himself, instead, lending Terra additional boulders from behind while her hands glided over the sleeves of her armor. Pieces of metal began to raise and peel off, wavering and shooting off at her will.

Geo had resorted to remain completely defensive, building a wall to barricade himself. Serge’s powerful kicks forward led a pillar striking against the wall, completely abolishing it. Yet Geo’s lack of presence made Terra and Serge stop, quickly forcing Terra to shift her feet upon the ground, knocking the two upon a pillar to give them elevation of the land. Geo dug through the ground again and Sky grew timid of where he was.

“Where did he-“

“Serge!” Terra’s voice cried out, and the pillar Serge had been on suddenly drop steadfast into the gaping hole of the base, Serge barely leaping off before he too was tugged into the abyss of the crumbling fissure. Yet, his plan to leap was what Geo had anticipated because within the darkness, a massive storm of daggered rocks broke out, Serge’s eyes widening to see they headed straight for him.

“Hold on!” Terra cried out, and her metal band whipped to grapple around Serge’s wrist. He didn’t hesitate to latch onto it, and was tugged to safely beside Terra.

“Jeezes...” he exhaled heavily, his constricted eyes glaring at Geo who merely rose to proper elevation again, his back flaking of the dust he had poured himself into. He stood a perfect, soldier stride, but he stopped in his tracks, and then prepared himself. He said nothing however, his brooding orbs scanning Serge’s face, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

“You son of a bitch....” Serge growled, and he readied himself.

Terra immediately caught wind of the taunt, and she clutched Serge’s shoulder, shaking her head, “He’s baiting you, you know that!”

“Then you better make the most of the distraction while I kick his ass,” Serge grumbled crossly.

“This isn’t good. Sky, your leg,” Caser had moved himself over, immediately cutting off the ends of his shirt, the fabric tearing. His eyes inspected the damage on her limb, “We need to wrap it, so the bones stay in place for now. I-I know it’s going to hurt, I’ll admit I’m not good with this sort of thing but Serge is busy and Luo is out.”

Sky stiffened, focusing on Caser, “I know…this is a really bad time to say it...but you’re _really_ not reassuring me right now Caser. If you’re going to do it, please don’t leave me to think my leg is going to end up in another direction.”

“Uh...right,” Caser nodded nervously, but he confidently sat himself beside her, his hands open over her leg. “Grab onto me or bite into your shirt if you have to. I’m so sorry.” With that Caser promptly wrapped the torn fabric around her leg, not bothering to lift up her pants to inspect the full damage of it; his main priority was to keep it in place, his eyes often interchanging between her wound and the battle that now commenced.

Geo fell into deep defensive poses, Serge throwing numerous amounts of boulders in his direction, but none were quick enough to catch Geo. The fugitive slid across the ground like ice, Serge having to resort to plan extra for the two steps Geo would take, but it then resulted into Geo not attacking at all. The beads of sweat flew and rained around Serge’s forehead, Terra keeping a close watch as she started to circle behind Serge, her eyes watching vigilantly for Geo to make an opening. Serge’s small rocks were too hastily shaped to take a pointed form, but for Geo it was almost instinct to do it when he tried. Serge’s frantic tossing and attacking was leaving him tired, but Geo welcomed his exhaustion full front.

“This is not a game!” Serge shouted heatedly, his dark-red hair almost flaming the more times he swung his body to and fro. The ground rumbled underneath his command, but obeyed Geo confidently whenever he rose or blocked with walls and pillars. Serge’s breath was losing momentum, his feet starting to lag. Geo saw his opportunity, and he instantly propelled single formations, Terra leaping sideways to watch the two.

“Get ready, Serge!” Terra called out, “Let him close but don’t—”

 “I KNOW, SHUT UP!” Serge cried out irately, his shouts flaring full force as Geo was stomping his way over, deflecting and punching through every brick that was tossed his way.

“NFT!” Sky bit aggressively into her shirt, her head hunching over while Caser made quick work of her leg, every firm gesture rattling her insides. The pain was utterly intense and she was barely holding on to the waking world. Keeping an eye on the battle was the only thing holding her up, hoping Serge wouldn’t fall to Geo’s motives. Terra’s voice was falling on deaf ears and horror was building up in the pit of her stomach again, recalling when Kai was stabbing in his side, blood gushing. No—not again!

“C-Caser!” Sky dug her nails into his arm, shutting her eyes tightly, “We need to help them…”

“How can we do that?!” Caser demanded, aghast she brought it up, “I can’t bend, Luo’s out, your leg is _broken_!”

Sky grimaced, pressing the rod to his leg, grimacing, “You must give them the rod—Geo’s not going to tire out in time and I can’t make the throw.”

“Shit, why me?!” Caser instantly defied, “Where’s the new kid when you need him??”

“You said, it, I can’t move. You have to hurry!” Sky encouraged, pressing the rod firmly into him. “There’s not much ti—”

“Serge!” The outcry shuddered the entire cave, Serge’s grunting shout echoing out, and his back entirely flat against the floor. Geo made a move to grab an entire chunk of ground from the floor, edged out sharp along the rim. Serge’s eyes widened, but his sanity was salvaged when Geo’s throat lurched, the metal whip connected to Terra’s grip. He lethal growl exploded in his mouth, his hands instantly latching onto the rim to bend it off, but his heavy body was tossed straight down, the ground underneath his feet skidded away by the standing Serge.

“Go, Caser!” Sky almost ordered, panic arising and fueling Caser’s legs. The nonbender staggered, but raced to get to the battle. Geo attempted to stand, yet Serge tossed out his own whip, and trapped Geo’s ankle. The ex-cop was having none of it.

Both of his hands slammed strongly beneath him, and the floor suddenly gave way; it twisted like that of psychotic quicksand, their feet almost melting into the pit of Geo’s bending. He was going to drown them in.

“Let go!” Terra commanded, and the wires gave way. The floor stopped sinking and swimming, and cracked as Geo was on his feet again, and furiously raging and tossing whatever bended rocks he could. His shouts preyed on everyone’s ears, all sense of logic lost in his movements and eyes; almost as if he were a caged animal, but it was time to put him down.

“Now!” Terra signaled, and both her and Serge charged toward Geo’s front and back. His wild attacks proved no hit as they skidded and leapt over each obstacle until finally they were nearly a yard apart, Caser running right behind to catch up.

Instantaneously, Serge’s whip hurled out from both hands, gripping onto Geo’s ankle. He yanked forcefully, Geo fumbling to keep his balance. Terra shot her own whips forward, both snaking around Geo’s neck, and jerking powerfully in the opposite direction. The move itself infuriated Geo, but his tossed pillar missed entirely as Terra skidded away and down, her back proving the perfect bridge for Caser to roll over. The nonbender came face to face with Geo’s enraged demeanor, but the crackling blue of lightning proved the winner of the fight.

The wired rod was jabbed up Geo’s jaw, his eyes shutting closed but his mouth blaring wide open to the scream he had pent up inside. The bolts crackled and caught around Geo’s form, Caser keeping his stance until sure enough, Geo’s brown eyes lulled, and slumbered. The weight Terra and Serge held was loosened, and the body of their ex-leader toppled to the ground. Their pants only followed when Geo’s thudding body laid still, his long hair draping over his head, and hiding the bestial demon they thought couldn’t exist.

“Oh....god...” Caser’s hand was shaking, the rod still on. Serge had to swiftly walk over, prying it off of his hand to turn it off correctly. Yet, Serge too was in silent distraught, his eyes avoiding to peer down to Geo and instead motioned over to Sky. He moved his way over, letting Terra fall to her knees, and stare at Geo in utter bewilderment.

The suffocating silence followed, the blaring buzz of the electric rod finally dying. Terra’s wires reeling back to snap in her armor had unintentionally made Sky jolt in place, returning her back to reality. A weak groan escaped from beside her and she hastily turned, finding one of Luo’s eye cracking open wearily.

“Luo…oh god…you’re okay.” Sky hunched over, pressing a hand to her mouth, the adrenaline that ran through her vines finally finishing its course. Sky swayed over, slumping back onto the ground and she bit her tongue, resisting letting out another yelp in pain. Tears swelled at the corner of her eyes, her mind hazing and growing dizzy. The shock was finally hitting her and she could only focus on not passing out.

“Sky, Sky,” Serge had knelt down beside her, Sky getting a clear glimpse of all the damage he had withheld during his fight, “I’m going to fix your leg to the best of my abilities but we need to get you a Waterbender as soon as possible. Do you understand?”

She nodded her head lightly but her lips began to tremble, “I’m so sorry…” Sky shut her eyes, the tears leaking out uncontrollably, her hand firmly placed over her mouth. Her entire body rocked in pain yet nothing could control how poorly the mission ended, “This is all my fault…”

Serge inhaled softly, but he shook his head, and he reached carefully to rub his thumb over Sky’s shoulder, “No...It’s not your fault. You tried your best....and you paid the price for it. We...should have been more vigilant walking in and suspected Hughs would play dirty.” Serge grimaced, but he nodded gently, and raised his eyes to look at Sky properly before wiping the tears from her cheek with the back of his fingers, “I’m....sorry for the way I treated you. I should have trusted you more...I should have listened to Geo...."

Her chest rattled and she opened her eyes, the tears building the wall that threatened to fall over. Regret overwhelmed her thoughts but…she was happy it wasn’t worse…it was still tragic…yet she was glad they were still alive. Her gaze lifted to Serge’s, finding his expression full of remorse; of an unimaginable kind of pain that Sky wouldn’t get to understand soon.

“You—You had your own reasons for it…” Sky reasoned, “I had mines once too.”

“I don’t blame you, but what happened tonight is not your fault either,” Serge frowned, reaching to grip onto Sky’s hand tightly. “We won’t stop searching for Kai, no matter what it takes. Jagur might have won today, but whatever war he plans to start won’t end in _his_ satisfaction. Do I make myself clear, Sky?”

Her hands squeezed tightly, trusting his encouraging words. He was right, this was just the first of many battles to come and even if she couldn’t stop him…she left the impression that she’s never going to stop. They all will never stop to bring him down.

“Yes—” Sky flinched, dropping her head to the ground and squeezing Serge’s hand, her leg throbbing intensely, “-we got to move.”

“We will, but not now. We need to call Tenzin, and let him know what happened, and a waterbender as soon as possible,” Serge nodded fervently, squeezing her hand back, noting her eyes beginning to roll back, “It’s going to be alright. Terra!”

Sky’s eyes drooped, flickering heavily till she finally shut her eyes, embracing slumber.

 

FFW:

 

Running from the remnants of the raid at Caser’s place, Sky had passed out while being taken back to the island, eventually waking up to find the sun barely picking coddled in the room she had grown used to for the time she had stayed at Tenzin’s. Her leg rested upon a feathered pillow, propping it up while she laid still. Her fingers curled and tucked into the sheets, painfully allowing herself to rest. Her thoughts would offer her no solace though, recanting the dreadful glare from Geo’s eyes. She never thought about death more than those few minutes in time. Now she laid immobile in the sheets, recalling the infiltration over because that’s all she could do.

She didn’t know where Geo was now—especially since what she saw last was Serge and Caser heaving him up. She could only imagine they have him placed where no metal was, cuffs on his wrists and legs, platinum ones now that it was revealed her could bend metal. Sky briefly glanced to her own wrist, recalling those days long ago when her shackles had become a second layer of skin. She shivered, resting her head back on the raised pillow, shutting her eyes. How terrible this mission was…god….she hoped Luo was all right….Kai………dear god what had she done.

A knock rang from her door, opening carefully to reveal Tenzin’s tall structure.

“Is it okay if I come in?” Tenzin, polite as ever. Sky agreed and the airbending master strolled in, “Sky….how have you been feeling?”

“To be honest….not very well,” Sky answered, the Airbender observing her.

“A response without sarcasm…you must not be feeling well.” He pulled a seat beside her, his hands folding upon his lap, his eyes studying her face. There was a lingering pause, surprising since Tenzin always seemed to know what to say, yet he sat with his head tilting towards his folded hands, sighing softly.

“Sky, I don’t have much that I can tell you right now…after all that happened. I can’t even imagine what’s going through your mind…” Tenzin began, “But…I’ll be here for you…as much as I can. We’re treating…or attempting to treat Geo, but he’s not responding. It’ll be a difficult process…but…I have hopes that with our combined forces…there may be a chance.”

Sky remained silent on the matter, her eyes lowering to the end of her bed. Tenzin seemed to catch notice of her lack of response, ready to ask when Sky furled her fingers into the sheets, shaking her head.

“Do you really think that, Tenzin?” She questioned, “Do you think it’ll be that easy?”

“Of course not, I don’t expect a man like Geo to recover over night but—”

“Then what to a man that would blindly attack his friends?! To break my leg, Tenzin?!” Sky felt her shoulder seize and stiff, and suddenly she exhaled, gripping the sheets, casting her gaze away, “I just…I want everyone to be careful…I don’t think this is something that’ll even be solved in months….I think…it goes far deeper than anyone knows.”

“...I think you may have a point, Sky,” Tenzin tensed his shoulders, his fingers somewhat clamping onto each other as he gazed toward the window. He took a small inhale of air, but controlled it outwards to not even make his chest stutter, “I thought....I was a fool, to recommend such a task for the two of you, and this is the consequence.”

“….Clearly you didn’t imagine the whole city out-breaking into a civil war,” Sky relaxed her fists, sighing softly, “I had only hope…the consequences you had original thought were of the ones you intended for.”

“No...” Tenzin shook his head, his glassy eyes scanning along her injured leg, scanning the damage. “I was a fool for pushing Geo to take care of you. He wasn’t ready...nor were you.”

“…….I don’t think anyone would have been, Tenzin,” Sky pressed her lips together, “I think…it really would have been best to leave me where I was…”

“It wouldn’t have hurt to try; you deserved a second chance, just like anyone, Sky.” He looked over to her now, catching her gaze, “Though I did not realize Geo was unable to adapt...I did not see the signs that he was still recovering, or had stopped all together in order to suppress what he endured.”

“……..I don’t think he would have wanted anyone to know….” Sky observed, drawing back from her own experience, “….I don’t think…he wanted to break himself..”

“Sky...” Tenzin pulled his chair closer, facing her directly. He slid his bony hand beneath hers, giving it a tight squeeze, “I apologize, for everything. I believed you had deserved a chance at life again, and despite everything that happened, since the beginning and yesterday, I still hold my belief that you earned your stay out of prison, and that you have changed for the better. The recent, unfortunate circumstances do not hold omen to your future, and I want you to hold onto that. I wish for you to keep going.”

Sky remained quiet, her thoughts lingering to all the uncertainty that was daunting her since the very beginning. The very challenges she had since facing off against the police, against the unfair laws and herself to what she had done. She never thought she deserved a chance like this, for years, she had told herself she didn’t deserve it…but for once...she was agreeing with Tenzin. She was agreeing with Geo. She was agreeing with the other officers that finally saw something was worth it in her to be here. She bit her lip, squeezing Tenzin’s hand tightly back.

“I want to Tenzin…more than ever. I have to now.”

“You have already _earned_ it,” he squeezed back just the same, the first smile of the day embellishing his lined face. “It’s happening now.”

Hot tears finally lined along her eyes and she pressed her free hand to her face, suppressing the sob that was threatening to escape. She had expected nothing less when Tenzin leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, completely letting her guard down and she allowed herself to cry. For all the times she wanted to during these frustrating times, during these painful times, for all the nights she was unsure if she’d see her friend again.

She just cried for all the pain that was consuming her heart and buried her face into Tenzin’s shoulder, hugging the man tightly back.

“It’s going to be alright,” he reassured, brushing his hand soothingly along her upper back. “We have to keep going, that’s all.” After some time, and letting Sky release the tension in her lungs, Tenzin backed up and swiped the tears from her cheek off, “If there is anything you need, let me know. I have to check on Geo soon..”

“I will, thank you again, Tenzin.” Sky forced a smile, squeezing his hand, “Just be careful around him, I know he’s still in there, he just…needs everyone more than ever.”

“Of course,” he nodded, and stood.

Sky watched the Airbender step out of the room and closed it gently behind him when she sighed, resting her head back on her pillow, glancing out to the blue tinted sky outside. It was too early to say, but she knew there was still work to be done. Kai was gone and Geo was beyond himself right now, the Equalists were rising now more than ever and Sky knew they had to remain smart about their future actions. For now…it was time to rest.

He gave her a last look before he headed down the hall....and a grim line replaced his curled smile. He advised an Air Acolyte to tend to Sky’s needs, while he walked up the wooden staircase that led to the attic. There, the air turned cold and static, but Tenzin proceeded and opened the door with the two guards standing on post by the door frame.

He turned to one guard, “Any movements?”

“No, sir,” one replied, and the other nodded his head in confirmation.

“Let us be, for a couple of minutes,” Tenzin replied softly, and the two men nodded, and made their way out the door. They stood along the top step, reassuring the airbender that they had not left. Leisurely he turned, and he faced the cross- legged man.

His long hair hunched over his face, his burly arms limp at his sides with his wrists shackled behind his back. He made no movement as Tenzin walked closer, and made his seat in front of the firm bars. He gave a yard distance away, but even from that, Tenzin could see the marks along Geo’s flesh. Tenzin sighed, folding his hands on his lap.

“I wish I had the chance to apologize to you,” he began with a small exhale. “I believe you deserve that, but I know it cannot amend the mistake I made to inflict you with such a difficult undertaking. I...did not know you were still healing, Geo.” His eyes lifted up, but when he did, Tenzin reeled somewhat from the dark orbs that bore into his skin, and the new scars that ran underneath Geo’s right eye. It darkened his face by a fraction, but even so, such a small incision would crack and ruin a mirror.

“Sky believes you’re still in there, and I think she is right,” Tenzin continued, feeling Geo’s eyes leveled but unforgiving. Tenzin did not recognize him. “Even if you are....deep inside. We just have to....figure out how to get _you_ out.”


	25. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to edit, but hopefully it gets the message that I wanted to address across (thus why it took long to write out). It's a bit shorter than other chapters, but I think the scenario that is faced here needed a chapter on its own. A lot of Geo's past will be revealed, and will answer a lot of questions that some of you might probably have. If you still do though, feel free to ask in a comment below. There might be some loose ends I forgot to tie, but what is presented here is definitely the things I wanted to solve first and foremost. 
> 
> See you next time, thanks kids. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.

 

 

One.

 

 

 

Two.

 

 

 

 

Three.

 

 

 

 

 

Breathe.

 

Don’t move.......you had so much to prove.

 

Stay still....Mirror on the wall, who’s the most emotionless of them all?

 

As he sits in his prison, alone and quiet.

 

So quiet....You’re so quiet.

 

“........”

 

Why....it’s Geo Roman. It’s him...it’s always been him; he’s always been like this.

 

He thinks of nothing, but the hunting of something dark. Built and made for an attack. Cold water rushing down his skin, this man was abandoned by his kin.

 

Look at him, why wouldn’t they?

 

“........”

 

Aren’t you glad they left you?

 

Aren’t you glad they got rid of you?

 

“.........”

 

Say....I am a soldier.

 

“I am a soldier.”

 

And nothing more.

 

“And nothing more.”

 

He opens his eyes, shadowy senses as cold as coal, nothing like that wretched Mole. He scans the room, the vicinity, catching the presence of the two men in the room, dressed in white and blue....so clueless they were.

 

 

 

 

Tenzin....was here?

 

 

 

“Word has it that the Avatar is missing.”

“Missing, where could she be?”

“I’m unsure, but Tenzin went to go investigate; the Avatar’s friends are in jail.”

 

 

 

Are you ready, Roman? Are you ready?

 

 

 

 

Tenzin....Tenzin.

 

 

.............

 

A chime, a ring.

 

C’mon boy, won’t you sing for me?

 

He shifts and blinks, but he can’t move, he can’t feel anything.

 

 

_Why.......can’t I feel anything-?_

 

Roman. Rooooomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

 

“Where....am I?”

 

Let’s get ready to work.

 

“Ngh......?”

 

Roman....

 

“Wh-Where-!?”

 

Roman...........wake up…….

 

“No....no-no...I-“

 

ROMAN!

 

 

“TCH!” the red creased along his cheek, jolting him awake. His eyes shot wide open, the shackles along his wrists and ankles bolting and quaking, but gave no leeway for escape. His chest heaved swiftly, his entire body thrashing for release. “No, NO!” SLAP.

He flinches and freezes, then stares up at the bright light hovering over him, practically burning him on the metal crib he laid on. His hands gripped clumsily at the sides, his ankles vulnerable to the icy mattress beneath him. His eyes flickered madly to regain his eyesight, but they found a terrifying shadow hover above him, and the strands of hair dangling over. The one opened eye gazed to him curiously, the man’s face marked with ancient history of wrongdoings and violence. His gleaming, treacherous orb stormed a bright blue, choking Geo of the limited air his lungs were desperately yearning. He couldn’t remain still, and he couldn’t concentrate but stare.

 

Clink.

 

Close your eyes, Roman.

 

Clink. Clink.

 

 

 

Stay awake....stay awake damn it. Don’t...don’t go to sleep.

 

 

 

Clink. Clink. Clink.

 

Just a small nap. You’ll feel better soon.

 

**Clink**.

 

 

 

It was....a familiar....scenario.

 

Clink.

 

His eyelids closed a fraction with every single clink, and his movements languidly faltered to fight. His feet were still, and his head immobilized from its constant rolling on the metal.

 

Clink. Clink.

 

That’s right boy.....

 

“No......no.........”

 

Clink. Clink. Clink.

 

Open your mind to me.

 

With....one.....more.......

 

**Clink.**

 

 

 

 

 

Good....now you’re asleep.

Let’s go back....to the very beginning.

I know you miss it so much.

The winds rolled and pulled, dragging Geo by his ankles. How hard he sunk his fingers into the wooden floor, the wooden beams of his cell distancing themselves, stretching to unimaginable lengths. The two Air Acolytes dimmed immediately, and instantly he was yanked into the earth, into a dark abyss he himself crafted, and regretfully accepted. He stood up with trembling legs, questioning his sense of space.

Was he not lying on a metal bed? Was he not on the island where he was safe behind bars? No....something didn’t....feel...right.

Such a small boy....

His wide eyes looked along the floor, seeing it was closer than he had thought...and when he lifted his hands-

“Roman!” He reeled his head around, his swallow doubling his chest practically against his knees, watching the elder man fast approaching. He instinctively put his lanky arm up, and hissed in protest at the grappling palm wrenching him, the man absorbing his hesitation, fueling his lifespan with it. How Geo couldn’t help it.

“You dare defy me, boy? After all that I have given you!” his father raised his grip to unbalance Geo’s toes, making him purposely lean against the man’s dry and hoarse breath. He coughed at the scent, but it wasn’t made any better when it was full blown yelled to him, “You should be grateful, on your knees begging me for forgiveness!”

You’re such a child, Roman.

Geo swung his legs in retaliation, attempting to pry his arm away. It amused his father, making his fingers nearly mold into his adolescent skin.

“Think you can get away? You want me to let go?” he teased relentlessly, every day. “Bend yourself out of this mess then.”

“I-I can’t!” A slap to the head made him reel, the tears apparent and raging in frustration.

“Show me.”

You wanted to kill him, didn’t you?

He failed in his struggle, and without warning he was toppled to the ground, the flowers he had picked flat underneath him, some under the smashing boot of his father.

“Stop picking flowers; that’s not what a man is supposed to- What are you crying for? I’m not dead, am I? Do you see me in a coffin?!” He gripped again, this time by Geo’s neck. “Come here!”

You wanted to put him in a coffin, didn’t you?

But no matter how many times he struggled, his happiness only left him farther into his persistent hell. It was routine; a short-lived moment of breathing and basking in the sun, the next to despise the very air he shared with his parents. The way his mother merely sat with forced silent, and not once did she attempt to defend him.

“He will know better,” she probed, not looking his way.

“He failed as a bender, thus he failed as a son,” he entitled parent retorted. “For all you know, he’s probably not _mine_.” She did not combat his statement, and Geo regretted bringing her flowers that day. Maybe the next day, she will change.

She didn’t love you either. How....terribly sad.

So he brought more.

And more....reds, pinks, yellows and blues....but repeatedly they were smashed and cut, tossed in the trash or thrown in his face. His father made it virtually impossible to pick anymore flowers, having bended the entire bed of the soil over, damaging the roots of his favorite blooms.

He resorted to leaving the house, contemplating sleeping in alleyways, a metal box to call home; it was better than where he was.

He reached the windowsills of other people, pluck their flowers from their pots, but he would keep them to himself and put them in his pockets and calm his nerves by touching their petals. His father caught wind of his action when he lifted his bed once, and saw the pressed blossoms against the wood beams.

“You thief, where did you take these? Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

All you had to do was bend.

You poor, poor boy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clang.

Geo gritted his teeth, flinching at the tug of his hair, and the loud bang that rang out against the metal sheet underneath him. He felt the sink of those nails into his scalp, the way they seized and clutched what they could. He shuddered in absolute horror, his head tossed back and forth, having to stare at the bright light spotlighting him from above.

 “What’s my name, Geo?” Silence, cut abruptly with a loud slap. “Who. Am. I?” He looked up with chattering teeth, seeing the one-eyed felon once again, his cheeks paling significantly. His adrenaline seized all pivotal control of his bodily functions.

“J-Jagur...” he rasped with ravenous dread.

“Ahh, good boy,” Jagur grinned softly, patting and stroking the reddened cheek he abused seconds ago. “I would have felt so offended if you forgot about me.”

Geo shut his eyes, repeatedly, many times opening and closing. He banged his head against the iron, followed by his hands and feet, but the more times he did, the pain would not cease his nightmare. He wasn’t waking up from this horrid hallucination that Jagur was here, and he was-

“Roman, you’re not dreaming, silly boy!” the man chuckled devilishly, his chords grappling at edges of the dimmed walls. He came into the spotlight again, standing beside Geo and looking down at him like he was an injured pup, “You’re well and awake...for now.”

“W-Where am I? Let me go, let me go...” the helpless ex-cop droned, feebly tugging at his metal binds, knowing there was no way he would escape. Not unless Jagur wanted him to. If he wanted him to. If. It was not possible.

“You’ve grown up, some. Your hair has gotten longer.” The pull of a wooden stool rang along the walls, his two burly arms slapping down on either side of Geo’s head, making the man jump in place. He shivered helplessly, the side of his face pressed against the sheet, trying to look away from Jagur’s face. He wasn’t having it, and gripped Geo back to look straight up at him, “Why are you so shy?”

“Don’t touch me!” Geo growled, but the grip was absolute, unnerved and unaffected. Jagur seated himself behind him, his elbow resting on the edge of the metal, the other palm holding Geo’s hair captive.

“I can touch what’s _mine_ ,” Jagur retaliated, lifting Geo’s head and rocketing it back onto the metal. It rattled his skull painfully, making him wince and groan of the aggression Jagur still inhabited to his very marrow, “You never left the ring, Roman, and you know that. Even looking at you know....you _never_ changed.”

“No, let go, let go!” he pleaded endlessly, feeling both of Jagur’s hefty palms take his face, making him stare straight into the light. He shut his eyes, but even doing so did not lessen the prickly brightness from protruding his thoughts.

 

Clink.

 

“That airbender tried so hard to morph you, to be the beacon of some hope he envisioned inside of you,” Jagur’s voice rung deeply, “How deeply selfish of him.”

 

 

Clink. Clink.

 

“T-Tenzin is not-“

“Don’t be so gullible, boy. He was the one who got you into this mess again. If it weren’t for him...” he grinned wickedly, “I never would have been reunited with you again. Really, I should be thanking him.”

 

 

Clink. Clink. Clink.

 

“No...no.....”

“Oh yes, yes. Here..let’s continue.”

 

**Clink.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We’re not finished.

We’re far from it.

You have so much to live for; it’s time to bring you back from the dead.

 

His attention coiled his eyes up, seeing the Air Acolytes switch their roles and he made a mental note of the time, the amount of footsteps each man took, and the gears turning from the lock of the door. The two new guards of the day faced him, their backs against the walls, and the door in between their bodies.

His bent legs shifted faintly underneath him, one guard noticing and seeing Geo looking at him, “Dinner is not until later, Mr. Roman. I’m sorry.” His stare did not falter, and the guard went back to his post, inspecting the room closely.

You want to leave, don’t you?

“........”

You know it’s not right to cage an animal, after all.

Beifong......Beifong.

 

 

 

 

 

Beifong.......where are you?

 

 

 

 

It was a cold night, and they were alone; he sat silently in his chair, having torn a book he found in the trash, and started to make rose petals out of it. His flowers could not compare to the natural beauty of real ones, and he cried to himself near the single candle he had. They were so poor, but his life was an entire deathbed. And he had to keep dying every day, emotionally, mentally he was no longer seeing the will to do anything different about it.

It was a vicious cycle he should just accept. At least his father was not there.

A knock on the door, “Geo?” He became alert in his chair, but his expression softened to see it was just his mother. She never came into his room, because she was never allowed to.

“Come here...” she beckoned. He saw nothing to fear, and went to her. He picked up the paper flowers, but she gave no notice that she saw them. Instead she held out her hand to him, and willingly...he trusted her. Because she was his mother. That’s what mothers are supposed to do...protect you.

But unlike a mother, the worst mother there was, she led him outside, close beside her. They both stared up to the sky, and she suddenly let go.

“Why did I have a son like you?”

Geo looked at his empty hand, and the ground rolled out quicker than he could run; the entire dirt bed suffocated over him, making him cough. He cried for help, his fist hitting against the made dirt, the muffled sounds of his father close by, but out of range to hear him shout.

“Let me out! Let me out!” Geo’s screams went unheard.

“Bend your way out!” his father cried. And he left, with his weeping mother at his side.

His fingers frightfully dug through the mound, closing his mouth and shutting his eyes with the little air he had left. His hand felt cold, and he crawled faster to reach the surface. With a hurtful and pained gasp, he slumped himself over his made grave, crying silently of his horrid dilemma, and the trust he thought he shared with the woman who gave birth to him, who cradled him for nine months only to abandon him in his time of need.

She was no mother, nor ever could be.

She shouldn’t have been a mother at all.

He lay in bed, as she cleaned his face off, and tucked him in. He shriveled away at her touch, wanted to ask why she did what she did, but outside his door he heard them talking while he faked his sleep.

“We will do it again, until he learns.”

You were such a child Roman.

He grabbed his bedsheet, and let his flower petals slope along the ground; he hauled himself over the window of their little shack, and he fled full sprint, not looking back. The taste of freedom was terrifying, because he did not know what he was. He knew nothing and no one, because he was only _just_ a child.

A stupid child.

A child who knew nothing of the world, nor its methods and purposes.

An ungrateful child that bit the hand that fed him, but did they ever feed him at all?

You always were.

He was lucky he didn’t die.

He traveled far and wide, did not know where he was going, but somewhere far away where they couldn’t find him, where they couldn’t bury him anymore. He hopped onto cargo trucks, hidden in the hay and underneath the skeleton of the engine. He fled before they could catch him to look for his parents, god forbid they find them.

Sinking into the streets of the city, he had grown from his travels, his hunger thrown full force. He scavenged the trash bins and stole from the back of shops. He dared not play his luck if he thought he would get caught, at times going hungry for two days until he couldn’t handle anymore.

Then his luck changed.

Brent. He stayed over, Geo knowing it would be foolish to rob him. He used the resources Brent gave him, but it wasn’t long until Geo came across Jagur, having been caught stealing a basket of food from the back of a storage-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clang.

“Tch!” He exhaled tiredly, his limp, sweating body wriggling poorly, his forehead throbbing of the lack of neglect he was enduring. He had the urge to sleep, to eat and walk, but his strapped form gave nothing to indicate he would ever get it. The light bulb above flickered on and off, disorienting his vision, his lack of time. How long....had he been here?

“So, tell me, Geo,” Jagur’s voice no longer alarmed him, but it didn’t make him better. It was still dreadfully calm, and engrained. “Do you think it was luck to have you run into me? Or...was it fate? Destiny, fulfillment? For a seventeen year old...you had good aim.”

“Let...me....go....” he grumbled vulnerably, “Bei-fong...”

“For a woman who holds no emotion...she certainly displayed some affection to you,” Jagur slid his hand along the length of the table, his eyes watching Geo’s squirming form, peering underneath at the tattoo that was peeking from underneath his lifted shirt. “You were...her miracle, role model? You certainly had people talking.”

“Please...let me go....”

He stood over by Geo’s feet, checking the metal binds he had around his ankles, “But she pushed you. You didn’t like that, did you?”

 

Clink.

 

“No...no...” He tried to drown him out, to push the hypnotic dinging of the metal beneath him. It made his very bones jolt and cringe, as if a hammer were thrashing onto his vertebrae to make him flinch.

 

 

Clink. Clink.

 

“She wanted you....to bend the metal,” Jagur persisted, “But you couldn’t....could you? Bend the metal.” He lifted his fist, and tapped it profoundly as he walked closer to Geo, “What if....I can show you?”

 

 

Clink. Clink. Clink.

 

“No....no.........please, Jagur. Don-“

 

“You ready to bend?”

 

**Clink**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Geo’s body shot straight down; from a higher place he did not recall, nor a high place he did not belong. He was down, so so down, past the very core of the planet’s rotation, and straight into a combusting hell he didn’t want to partake in, even though he deserved it. What do you do....after you killed someone?

What do you think of yourself?

“Where were you, bitch?!”

What do you do with your life?

“Let me go! I was coming straight home!”

What do you do when you see a man, a horrid, manipulative-excuse of a human being slap his pregnant wife, their marriage far from a blessing. The way he advanced to her, and she cowers in absolute fear despite the many times she could have left him, but triple amount of reason why she had to stay. For the fear of her baby, and her finances; where would she live?

“You listen to me, if you know what’s good for you!”

What would her family think if she left the man they thought was perfect for her? What if...he went after them?

“You’re h-hurting me! Please!”

What if....she was terrified of freedom?

What did you do, Roman?

He stood from afar, having been tossed out of the undergrounds, after having discovered his true and deadly potential. The potential his father wanted him to have....but at what price did he obtain it?

He was watching the argument escalate, but the turning point of its climax, a fight ensued between the male and his victim. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and instead of walking away, he strode right to the crossfire. He could feel the spiking rage rocketing his footsteps, and the ground underneath him paving its way of his path. His fingers twitched, dark eyes glowing a bright yellow and red from the hanging lanterns of the district. The abusive husband yanked his wife to the alleyway, but Geo did not lose sight of them; the ground rattled, and when he took one more step, the vibrations of every nearby object was coiled in these solid rings. They were rings invisible to the naked eye, and yet he could feel it all; the spewing anger of the man raising his fist up, the trembling of the woman cowering against the wall, and the lump of flesh inside her belly. She was.....

Tell me what you did.

He was...inside her, sleeping, dreaming, manifesting.

All she wanted was freedom that she knew not how to get.

He wanted her to have freedom...the freedom he could not have.

Geo cut his arms up; it was haste and sloppy, but it did the job, and it entrapped the nonbender in his clutch. The man cried out, his wife in utter disbelief of the rescue....but Geo wasn’t done.

Tell me what you did, Roman.

This new infant did not deserve a father like that.

No one should ever have a father like that.

 

_You wanted me to bend the ground, father. So I will._

 

_I will bend the earth for you._

 

_I will bend you inside of it!_

 

His lungs were starting to crush, and the woman rushed over, gripping onto Geo’s arm, trying to pry him away, to tell him...she was fine, they were just arguing, that his strikes to her meant nothing despite being all that there was in her world.

No one should live like that.

No baby should live like that.

And Geo.....he....

Finish it.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” she screamed, the final crush of the man’s body echoing out in the alleyway. Geo dropped his arms swiftly after, the lingering feeling of the dead weight along his skin, wired into his brain and forever mangled in his senses. He tried to push it away, but it merely doubled when the woman next to him fell back....and the pulse of her baby-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clang.

 

 

 

......................

 

 

 

 

His mouth strained wide. The sides of his eyes were coated in running, livid water, and dropped onto the metal beneath him. His chest quaked in short seizures, the light no longer in his view. Everything was dark, his breaths hitting a flat plate above him. He pushed his arms up hurriedly, and to his utter horror, he was confined in a metal coffin. He shifted wildly, his feet banging against the ends. The sound of something loud deafened his movements, emphasizing the obscurity of his casket. The blare neared....

“Let me out, let me out!” his smashed his fingers against the metal desperately, and suddenly the sound stopped.

“Why.....you and Summers share quite a lot in common, don’t you?” Jagur’s voice crooned from nearby. “Except....for one....tiny....thing.” The front of the casket slapped against something heavy above, arm’s length above from how hard Geo was pressing. However....the roof of it abruptly began to cave in, an industrial machine from outside starting to crinkle the sheet inward. Then....the monstrosity of the situation heaved his vocal chords: he was in a compactor. Jagur was crushing him inside of it.

“Let me out!” Geo bellowed, and he flailed desperately for his release, for the freedom he wished to have, but the freedom he knew he didn’t deserve. Inch by inch the compressor came closer, Geo’s terrifying screams ignored. Jagur was the savior he desperately needed. Jagur was the only savior he had.

“You took delight in killing that man.”

“JAGUR!”

“And you know it.”

“LET ME GO!”

“Why hold this pretentious notion? Who embedded this horrid good inside of you?” Jagur taunted while Geo smashed his arms and legs sadistically in his crushing coffin. “Who made you this way, Roman!?”

“Tenzin! Tenzin did!” Geo answered willingly, his chest quaking in hot spurs.

“Who did?! Who put you in this coffin!?”

“Tenzin!” Geo hollered, but the fear was no longer the issue. He halted mid-strike, his hands grappling the inside of the metal roof. His back pressed strongly despite the continuous squeeze of his deathbed.

Clink.

“That good for nothing nomad,” Jagur swept in coolly, the solid, metal crate jolting down quicker. “Who has brought you nothing but misfortune? Who brought you to a world you didn’t belong to; he tricked you.”

In the cell.....he was in the cell for a while. He did not count how long, but he knew. And when the door opened, and that shine of hurtful light....it protruded in his safe, dark place. He did not know how to react or feel....but when that airbender walked in, he knew he should have metalbended his way out, and run away as far as he could.

He should have run away from Tenzin too.

Clink. Clink.

“TENZIN!!” Geo growled irately, his digits curling inward.

_Bend the metal, boy!_

“Told you lies and gave you false hope; poor, poor Roman. He is the reason why you aren’t the way you should be! He is so much....like your father.” The metal suddenly sunk at his fingertips, and he growled from the fierce tug, and the feeling of his nails breaking; his feet smashed red against the bottom of the casket, making apparent dents of his struggles. “Where was Tenzin when Amon attacked you? Where was Tenzin when you went to trial? Where was Tenzin...when the Chiblockers almost took Summers?”

CLANG.

The cold wash over his skeleton plummeted to hazy frost; his eyes constricted so tightly, all he could see was the deep crimson of his lids, and the watery ducts of his tears. The agonizing tear of his skin split in front of him, and the light rained onto him like a poisonous hail; every strike made him flinch and recoil, hiss at the high contrast of his view. The metal sprang and snapped, and he moved his face aside on time to just feel the deep cuts at the side of his face. He rolled off the bed in a coughing fit, kneeling on all fours to gather his surroundings. A pair of boots approached in a confident yet cautious stride, as if to allow his mind to process.

Allow him to process everything....

“I can help you, Geo,” Jagur’s tone drifted out, the droplets of red liquid swimming down Geo’s chin, making soft, plopping sounds underneath. “You have so much potential....there is so much to teach you.” He held his arm out, and kneeled down in front of the earthbender, “You know...what must be done to free yourself.”

Geo’s eyes shadowed at the command, the beckoning of Jagur’s words.

The distant travel of his unforgiving shed, to the streets of Republic City, and the countless steps he took to get here...to get to this very room. He...didn’t see it before, but everything changed, everything went so horribly well for him the moment that air traveler opened the door, and his cool, ashen eyes targeting him....like a prey, an experiment....a project. If it weren’t for Tenzin....Beifong never would have met him...nor would Sky have ever been in his life.

He still would have been....himself.

Jagur lifted an arm, and Geo regarded the hand stretched out before him, “What do you have to do....Geo?” Geo’s teeth strained, but he replied with firmness, the edge of his tone distorted, and daunting. His bloody fingers rose, and with a clamp he snatched at Jagur’s palm, giving it a tight squeeze. Jagur complied, smiling wickedly at Geo’s cold demeanor, darkening with the cut flesh along the right side of his cheekbone.

“I must kill Tenzin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

His chocolate orbs scanned the wooden bars before him, the approaching dawn awakening his body; the sun was not out, only leaving one guard at the door. He was a man who had a short attention span, would look around the room occasionally, and was interrupted from his slumber. He sighed repeatedly, and Geo watched him carefully for a moment he could close his eyes to his conquering yawn. He did so, and on cue, Geo dropped over on his side, his back facing the wall behind, and his front facing the sentry. His harsh movement alerted the patrol, and he halted in all movement to see Geo with his eyes sealed.

“Mr. Roman?” the guard questioned, unbeknownst of the metalbender’s work at hand; behind his wrists were clamped with platinum, but that left his fingers free. His feet curled up behind, and he reached with slightly squirming movements to fool the guard he wasn’t feeling well. He groaned softly, the front of his long bangs splayed to cover his eyes. The wooden door opened....and the guard came closer, urgently.

“Mr. Roman, are you al-“ Geo didn’t let him finish, and he swung his leg across. He anticipated the guard to try to roll away, so he snapped down his second leg, and entrapped the male’s neck into his hold. Geo squeezed tightly, staring straight ahead while the waterbender struggled to regain his breath. He clutched Geo’s legs tightly from the chokehold, and scratched poorly to free himself; he was an older man after all.

Geo held him down until he stopped moving, the man’s breathing the only sound indicting he was not dead. Geo withdrew his poles, and swept them over his constricted wrists so his arms were in front once more. His fingers touched base at the bottom of his boots, where a metal band was wrapping along the lining, inside the sole where no one has suspected to search. With both secretive stashes out, he sat up correctly, and began to makeshift the saw Jagur had taught him to do.

_“They’ll arrest you at some point, Roman. Here is what you’ll do.”_

With jagged teeth, he commenced to saw back and forth along the platinum binds, every so often switching to different sections. When the sun finally hit the horizon, he pushed his foot against the middle of his bands, and gave one, heavy push. The platinum bended beautifully, and with one last, final cut, they parted. His chest heaved once, and he stood a moment later to face the opened gate. He played the guard clocks and routines in his head, figuring no one would be coming up here in the next two minutes.

Good...that was all he needed.

He strode forward with dominant thuds, and opened the door with a haul. He walked down the steps, and faced the two-way hallway of wood. Then...the sound of muffling voices were coming from outside, on the left.

“We’re so glad you could make it. Sky has been....yes, she is well.” Geo’s eyes focused on the voice, and paced toward it. His back slightly swayed, his shoulders tight and hands opened as they hovered the metal bands he used earlier.

“Wha-!” The first door on his right opened, but their cry was silenced as Geo shot one metal band to him, making his throat lurch; Geo had snaked the metal around his neck, and pinned him to the ground. He continued his walk.

“What was that?” a female voice alerted outside with Tenzin.

“I don’t know-“

“It sounded like it came from inside-“ another male.

“Hey!” Geo’s second band snapped around the man’s mouth, making him topple over and crash to the ground. Geo hastily reached to pull the door closed, and metal bended the lock to prevent him from leaving.

“I’ll go see, Tenzin-“ Pema replied.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll handle this. It must be Meelo again.”

Geo was on full pace. He reached the double doors, lifted his foot and slammed the entrance wide open. All other faces blurred from his view, only focusing on the single air nomad whose eyes broadened to their limited size.

His pupils shrank as Geo walked down the wooden steps, shoulders swaying with the edges of his lips fighting between fiery ire...and peaking eagerness.

 

 

Do you know what you have to do, Roman?

 

 

 

 

Show them what you can do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Teach your parents a lesson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, Tenzin.”


	26. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right in the heart, feed us your tears, cause NEXT chapter is here.
> 
> We’re getting down to the wire, and we’re both excited for the finish line. Thanks so much for the reads and kudos kids, we really appreciate it!
> 
> Without further delay, enjoy the chapter, and see you next time :DD
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys

SKY'S POV:

Waking up was the last thing Sky wanted to do, her eyelids heavy and unyielding. It was agonizing merely lying around unable to do anything. She had gotten accustomed to soundlessly remaining awake at night only to sleep through the day—a failing attempt to make minimum interactions with others. Her eyes flickered wildly, strands of her locks blocking the rays of sun that escaped through the blinds. She rubbed her eyes, the world blurred and vague, twisted in a void that suggested she was still encased in her dreams. Or better off in them.

Sky sat up, the soft rumbles of people walking and chattering beginning to clearly echo in her ears. She blinked wearily, pressing the heel of her palm to her cheek, rubbing in soft, circular motions. Her eyes landed upon the clock in the room; she didn’t wake up as late as she did the past couple of days. Following from the clock to the rest of the room, she scanned carefully to see someone had been by the dresser—perhaps one of the Air Acolytes came to pick the dirty dishes that were left there by a guard from the night prior. The White Lotus and Geo’s team traded off from keeping an eye on her, though Sky preferred seeing the officers at this point.

Sky’s fingers curled into the mattress, nails digging and tugging when she glanced to the window. Her chest tightened and she exhaled carefully, distracting her fingers from the shakiness that quaked her, curling and knotting the sheets. She’d grown restless since being confided in the room, knowing perfectly well that it was all because of the injury she’d obtained—an injury from the man that was being held floors above her. Her stomach knotted up thinking about it, knowing Geo was a mere walk away to see, to speak to. However, her thoughts replayed that evening, the lingering ghosts of their fight displaying before her, recalling every bit. Her leg recalled it and Sky winched, adjusting herself carefully. What happened that night—it wasn’t right. She’d tell herself that every time, despite the constant gossip that surrounded her and the others—whether Geo should’ve been immediately handed over to Beifong. Tenzin out right dismissed that option, knowing fully well what Beifong would do if he was to.

Despite not knowing…what Jagur had done to Geo during this time…she could not shake the feeling that this was not Geo. He didn’t even recognize her…or any of his friends. There was a lethality that Sky had not witnessed the Earthbender attempt before. She recalled those nights when he first tried to connect to her, recalling his own criminal past. Perhaps that was the repressed past he was avoiding, collapsing his previous life all together to become who he was now.

The sheets curled, her brows furrowing.

 Is the Geo she’s grown to know still in there...or has he changed drastically to the point of no return? 

There was a knock on her door, gentle but nothing light by the Air Acolytes standards. It must have been the White Lotus rounding and changing guard positions. Sky fixed herself accordingly, pressing her attention to the wooden surface. It opened to reveal a sharp faced man, a fire bender judging from the amber coins his eyes possessed. He didn’t open the door fully, enough for her to catch a glimmer of his lean figure, his fingers curled to the inside of the door.

“Miss Summers, the medic requested has arrived. He’d wish to discuss and speak with you before meeting with Tenzin. Are you well enough to see him?” he asked firmly.

“Yes, I’m fine,” her hands flexed and carried her upper body to press against the wooden frame, exhaling sharply at the jolt that ran along her elevated leg.

Closing her eyes gently, letting out a slow sigh, Sky looked back to the White Lotus member, nodding her head. The White Lotus member closed the door, briefly informing the medic something—probably about Sky or the fact Tenzin was to arrive back from the city soon. She exhaled coolly, her posture straightening when she saw the door ajar. Expecting a female waterbender initially, Sky was surprised when a broad-shouldered man walked inside instead. He was a tall man; thick, dark hair braided and swept into a bun was covered underneath a navy fedora, matching to the rest of his business casual attire. It didn’t stop when she glanced to the blue eyes, her heart dropping. The man at first said nothing, turning to shut the door gently behind himself and remained still.

“…You know…I didn’t think this would work so easily,” he remarked, a sober chuckle escaping his lips as he turned to face her, “Skylar…”

“Iakona?!” Disbelief fell in agonizing drops, a desire to throw the covers off and run forward, despite the excruciating pain it would cause. Her hands fixed to do just that but Iakona was quick to move, rushing to the edge of her bed. His arms were quick to embrace the earthbender, hugging her tightly that released an overwhelming relief in seeing her family. Sky clenched her teeth, burying her face into his shoulder and returning the painful hug, her eyes shut, “You’re here…I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it…”

“Ssh…it’s all right Skylar, it’s all right,” Iakona’s comforting words ached in her chest, her fingers digging into the material of his suit, “Gods, look at you.” He lifted her chin, the corners of his eyes watering, the ever giant in her past still present today, “You…You’ve become a beautiful young woman…just like your mother.” Her chest rattled with relief, unable to process her next thoughts. She could only think on how he was here—that Ukina’s note was genuine, Geo’s efforts to retrieve the message to her. Gods…she was a fool not to thank him, to withdraw in her own clouded emotions. She felt the corners of her eyes cool and water but instead, she reached up and brushed them away, sighing sharply.

“H-How did you get here?” Sky pulled away, holdings his arms while he bent down, meeting her gaze, “Where have you been?” Iakona’s gaze pulled away briefly, his shoulder’s slacking with the fall of a heavy sigh, returning to meet hers, his hands squeezing her own.

“We’ll talk about that soon…but I was returning from a delivery at the bay. I had overheard a conversation between some of the White Lotus that had gotten off the ferry from Air Temple Island. They were seeking a waterbender—one that would meet a highly confidentially client. I had only thought of one other that could seek such needs, but after having met your friend Geo Roman, I took a chance with approaching them.” Iakona explained in detail, “I was surprised at how eager they were; even more impressed I was willing to do it for free. I won’t deny…I truly was not expecting to get this far without further questions.”

Sky smiled, a strained chuckle escaping her lips, “You’re terrible at being undercover Iakona—I can’t believe you found me…”

“I should thank Mr. Roman. Without him, I don’t think I would have pieced the puzzle together.” Iakona regarded, sighing softly, “Though I wonder how he’s doing now…” At the sound of Geo’s name again, Sky’s smile dropped, concerning her uncle, “Skylar, what happened?”

“It’s...It’s a long story…kind of wraps with how I broke my leg.” At the sound of a broken leg, her uncle’s eyes diverted to her elevated joint, back to her face, reaching and brushing against her cheek and finally catching the swollen bruise that was barely beginning to heal naturally. She remembered that look on his face, his persistent inspection drawing concern to her activities.

“Your leg is broken?!” he tried not to sound frantic. He failed, as always.

“…Oops.” Sky’s shoulders shrugged with lack of motivation, her gaze briefly shooting out to the window, “Like I said…it’s a really, really, long story.” Her guarded tone was carefully met with an initial resistance from her relative, his daring glance meeting her own. A standoff was not what she wanted but she wasn’t ready to tell him about what happened and who exactly broke her leg, “I would rather tell you afterwards…privately.”

Against his shielded gaze, she knew how this situation would end. Either in absolute defeat or victory, no in between. She caught his gaze shifting towards the door, darting it towards behind Sky to peer out the window. It was only a matter of time before someone was to check on them again, as much as she’d like to reconnect, she knew she had crucial matters to handle.

After a half of minute of silence, Iakona drew back, sighing softly, “All right. We’ll discuss this another time.” His eyes casted towards her injury, “Let me see about your leg at least.”

Moments of adjusting and resisting the throbbing pain, the darkening creases of his skin when he made some disappointed, angered glances. Sky held the pillow to her chest while her uncle carefully checked, not surprised when he looked at her with a frown. He was still the patient man she’d grown with, nodding slowly as he had carefully explained to her that he had to break her leg in place again to start healing it properly. Sky didn’t think it was going to happen at that moment, but when Iakona asked for the White Lotus’s assistance, her expression dropped faster than a rock into the ocean.

It was easy to say that no one enjoyed it; Sky yelping into the pillow while the White Lotus held her shoulders down when Iakona made the adjustments. The extreme painful, harsh adjustments. There was another snap and it wasn’t nearly as painful as the first but it still made her tremble, tightening her fists in the sheets, the whites of her bones popping out of her knuckles.

The waterbender made quick work, slipping open a water pouch and fluidly flexed his hand, a stream of water melding and covering his large hands. They hovered and rested upon the injury, focusing upon the throbbing leg. The cooling droplets touched her skin and smoothed over, her skin shuddering from the sensation. Through additional pressure, his hands shimmered and glowed, mending the chi lines together. Adjusting just enough to trick her body into healing it itself.

It was grievous few minutes, her eyes clenched that she was certain she would break all her teeth. An injury like this would take weeks to properly heal, though the process was hastened now that Iakona was here. Eventually the White Lotus was requested to leave again, leaving the two of them alone. Tending, growing comfortable in the silence of each other, a presence once forgotten. Sky remained limp, watching wearily while her uncle worked for a few minutes, sweat beginning to trail along his forehead. Minutes continued to follow in silence, reveled in allowing to take in the peace that lingered briefly. So many questions that were swirling in her thoughts, they were settling, too tired to risk asking them now.  The glow paled from the luminous light, Iakona withdrawing his hands to his knees and let out a relieved sigh.

“Your leg is broken…but not majorly. It was partially broken so the bones were able to shift correctly back in place,” Iakona diagnosed, “I healed it a bit today, but I will have to come for at least the rest of the week to continuously mend it to full recovery.”

Sky didn’t say anything at first, focused upon the cleaned wraps, platinum plates keeping her legs straightened. She exhaled and reached tentatively forward, clasping Iakona’s hands in hers, squeezing. The older man didn’t move, only squeezing his fingers back reassuringly. This was going to get better, that’s what he promised. Everything….

“Sky, I heard a medic arrived—” Tenzin’s sentence halted upon the sight of Iakona, the tall man grimly casting a glance his way, “….Iakona?” Sky let go of Iakona’s hand, only casting her gaze to Tenzin while her uncle rose to his knees, standing barely two inches shorter.

“Tenzin, a pleasure,” Iakona tipped his hat, but the firm, straight edge of his lips told otherwise of his hospitality. Tenzin straightened his broad shoulders, his lips pressing together in a similar, grim manner. Sky grew worried, curious on what tensions had built over the years between the two men. They were friends once—that much was all Sky knew. Now…she wasn’t sure what was left.

“Iakona, would you mind stepping outside to discuss matters?”  Tenzin suggested, calmly and pointedly glancing towards the doorway. Iakona hadn’t budged at first, determined in his stance. Iakona wouldn’t back away—not when Sky was so close. So instead, she reached to his wrist, earning his glance.

Sky smiled reassuringly, “Go, I’m not going anywhere.” Her uncle didn’t move, only meeting her deterred stare, hoping he’d understand the conditions surrounding everything. Iakona finally let go, exhaling lowly and fixed his sleeves.

“I shouldn’t get too lost finding my way to the courtyard,” Iakona lowered his arms, striding past the airbender, briefly knocking shoulders against one another. Tenzin is understandably tolerant of mostly everyone, but even a glimmer of impatience settled upon his brows. Iakona was out of the doors a moment later, his entire appearance changing. Like water, his shoulders loosened, his hips swayed, he was a grinning man once more. Unsuspecting of what truly hid behind these closed walls. Sky didn’t look to Tenzin when he looked to her—as if trying to find the words to explain what happened. She didn’t want to understand….not right now.

“Go…he doesn’t like being held up you know,” Sky chaste comment lay hidden of the thorns that rumbled underneath them.

“Sky—all right. I’ll be back soon.” Moments later, the door finally closed and Sky was left alone once more……dwelling to her own thoughts. She exhaled coolly, rubbing the corners of her eyes and inhaled sharply. But the silence was not short lived when another knock interrupted her thoughts.

“Sky?” Terra’s voice called out gently.

“You can come in,” Sky exclaimed, tucking her bangs back.

“Good,” Terra’s lean figure rested by the doorway. Sky smiled softly, gesturing further to allow her in, glad to see the officer making the executive decision to dismiss the White Lotus member and close the door gently behind her.

“Hey, how are you?” Sky asked.

“I’m alright, how about yourself?” Terra strolled over, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, her face redirected to address Sky properly.

“I’m…doing better to be honest,” Sky hesitated, her shoulders slouching in defense, “That waterbender knows what he’s doing. I feel better than I have in the past two days.”

“That’s good to hear,” she sighed in soft relief, resting her cheek in her hand and her elbow prompted on her bent knee against the bed’s frame. “We were worried about the condition of your leg.”

“It’s going to heal properly.” Sky reinforced positively, “He needs to keep checking in with me every day for treatment and before you know it I’ll be back on my feet. So, nothing too worrying...at least right now.”

“That’s our hope,” Terra smiled tentatively, giving a nod. “Again....I apologize on mine and Serge’s behalf....”

“Don’t—” Sky bit back, surprised over the sharpness of her own tone. She exhaled, resting her hands upon one another on her lap, letting the back of her head fall upon the wooden frame behind her, “I…I knew the risks of that mission. Maybe I was a bit over my head…but I knew it was going to be dangerous…my leg getting broken was the last thing on my mind for that night.” Sky slowly sighed, her fingers tracing upon her other hand, “What happened to Caser, Kai, Luo—I don’t know what even happened to Geo that Jagur did—everything that happened was a complete disaster….and it could’ve went a million ways...”

“Then let’s assume that was the best case scenario,” the officer rubbed the edge of her temple, breathing steadily as she looked to the ground.

“We can assume,” her fingers tightened around the sheets, her eyes dropped from Terra’s downward expression to the slivers of cuts that ran along her fingers, duly healing, “How are the others? Are they okay at least?”

“Everyone else is.....fine. Caser recovered, but his bending is infinitely absent,” she frowned. “Luo barely gained consciousness the other night, but she’s been drifting off occasionally. The doctor has said she’ll make a full recovery, she needs time, is all...”

Sky shut her eyes painfully, the creases running deep scars along her forehead, “At least they’re okay…that’s promising.” She rubbed her wrist, blinking slowly, “….How is he?”

“......He’s.....Do you want an honest answer?”

“I deserve at least that from you,” Sky said softly.

“He’s stable, but he says or does nothing else.” Terra shook her head softly, her eyes enclosing to the wooden door, “I’ve only seen him once....I haven’t gone up there since.”

Says or does nothing…almost like when she didn’t eat. It was as if all the previous lessons in Sky’s head rolled easily down her memories, painfully reminding her of his actions. Sky frowned initially but resorted for the emotion to fleet away, leaving her blank, lips pressed firmly in a line.

“I see…”

“He doesn’t remember anyone...or acknowledge them,” she continued. “.....That’s not Geo....but if it’s not....then who is _he_?”

Someone that was buried a long time ago.

“I’m not sure…” Sky remarked quietly, “But we’ll have to keep an eye on him for as long as it takes.”

“I suppose that’s the best course of action....” she rolled her head back, flickering her eyes closed. “I hope it’s not a regrettable decision, in the end.”

“It shouldn’t be….at least…I hope it isn’t,” Sky brushed her wrists gently, rubbing in small circles.

“Did you know?”

“....Huh?”

Terra sighed, but tried again, “....Did you know he was in jail...before?”

“.........I did,” Sky admitted, “He confided that to me....while trying to ease my transition back to...whatever this is now.”

“......Did he tell you...anything else?”

Sky's lips tightened, exhaling carefully as she smoothed her fingers along the blanket, “Some things...but I rather not disrespect that privacy either....he....it sounded like he really had a rough time growing up...”

“.....I think that type of secrecy is what caused all of this,” Terra’s voice drew out, firmness to it. “It’s not a matter of privacy anymore; look where it got us.”

“Privacy is one thing, exploiting it as a problem is an entirely different thing, Terra,” Sky rebounded, her eyes locked to hers, “Cause people don’t seem to understand that once going to jail, you’ll always be marked with that. No matter what crime you could have committed. You’d probably look at me the same way if I was just caught selling something illegal or--or if I was just my father’s daughter--just being related to him!” Sky clenched her teeth, “What Geo did--I think anyone would have done that. Hundreds of cases like that get tossed to the side, pressed away behind a book or into the trash. I wonder if that’s how he’s felt all these years. Just tossed away like the problem never existed in the first place that he needs help.”

“Exploiting? You think me asking is exploiting?” Terra shot herself up, immediately catching Sky’s gaze. “It isn’t a matter of whether I will use the information against him, Sky. You should know better than that.” Her eyebrows furrowed with a shade of pink collecting around her neck and cheeks, “This isn’t a matter of police discrimination, he’s my best friend, and you’re honestly going to give me a lecture about how I’m going to judge him??”

Sky winched slightly, reevaluating her choice of words. She inhaled carefully and exhaled, shutting her eyes before dropping them open, “...Sorry...I just...I don’t know what to do with the information he told me...it should’ve been you that already had known about this...” She exhaled softly, “He was arrested for intervening in a domestic dispute.” Her fingers wrapped around the sheet, “The man was beating his pregnant wife...and Geo.....beat him to death...and the wife lost her baby from all the stress and grief.”

“....” Terra took note of Sky’s words, and nodded with a soft regard. Again, she sat back down, tucking her hands into each other, “....I didn’t mean to snap at you....I can see why he didn’t tell me, or any of us. I suppose...you understood him better...”

“.......I suppose...” Sky regarded, looking down to her hands, “I always thought...it was strange he told me....like...it would make me feel better knowing I wasn’t the only one to have made terrible mistakes.” Her fingers intertwined with another, “Or...mistakes like that could even be forgiven...to be able to make second chances--to know that your past doesn’t define who you would want to be.”

“....He understands people like us....but that’s already a given, seeing how his squad is, how I was,” Terra quirked her mouth, cupping her elbow. “He’s a good person...”

“......He really is Terra...” Sky clenched her teeth briefly, “And that’s why....I hate what’s happening--I hate to see the past recoiling at him. It’s not fair...it's not fair at all.”

“It’s not...but... he’s fighting a battle we can’t help him in,” she replied coolly, a drop of sadness fluttering along the beginning of each breath, “...He needs to save himself.”

Sky slowly nodded, her thoughts leading her elsewhere till she heard a crack. Shifting back to the present, Sky slid the sheets off her body, sitting up properly observe the window beside. It held a large crack from the center of the glass to each corner of the frame, something having been thrown at it. Terra made the move to investigate first but Sky beat her to it, grunting softly when she did. Leaning up and brushing past the silk curtains, her fingers swept the rough cracks, driving it to the center. Digging her nails, winching from the brief cut she endured, she pulled the culprit; a shard of ice. Her face paled, Terra joining her side but focused on searching across the quiet landscape, her brows furrowing.

“Terra?” Sky was afraid to ask, for she already knew, lifting her tense gaze to the officer, “We need to go.”

 

GEO’S POV:

His march down the steps was nothing short of objective and straightforward. He faced the air-nomad, and ONLY Tenzin, who’s eyes never left his sight, and were too petrified but defiant at Geo’s approach; it was as if Tenzin were truly looking at him for the first time, and how Geo relished the expression on his face.

The countless days and nights of being in that wakeless and pitying cell, in that punishing ditch of earth that taunted him for years, that brought him immeasurable nightmares in the deepest crevices of his bones and mind, was about to be mended. The closer...he walked to Tenzin, he could feel- how he _ached_ for that sweet release of freedom, of the satisfaction he longed to unchain himself from. Of how many times...he hit that damn, fucking metal...

“Geo, this is unlike you,” Tenzin was quick to intervene, tucking his pregnant wife behind him in an attempt to diffuse her out of the situation.

“You know nothing,” Geo’s threat sounded off, creating ripples in the air, along the ground with each step he took; they were languid and calm, and he could feel all the three unsteady formations of where they stood. None of them stood a chance.

“No, you’re wrong,” the air-nomad continued to persuade, little knowing that his words were hitting nothing to distract Geo’s true goal. His true purpose, his only purpose. “Whatever violence you wish to unleash will solve nothing, you are not the Geo we know-“

“Oh........Tenzin,” Geo scoffed with a darkened look, his bangs hovering in front of his eyes and the tips sharpened right above his eyelids. “There is nothing wrong with me. This.... _is_....me.”

How long would it take for this insufferable air-nomad to realize the truth? To accept what was always real all along? His useless attempt to diffuse Geo’s habitual nature was nothing but a mistake, and a mistake he kept trying to evolve.

“I refuse to accept the matter,” Tenzin continued, but he stepped back. Hesitant and quick; he was having doubts. “You are better than this.”

“This is what I’m best at.”

“Do not justify your wrongdoings!”

“I was not in the wrong,” Geo’s head faintly tilted, meeting Tenzin’s face straight on from across the courtyard, the two figures around him blurred and out of focus. “ _You_ were.”

“Not another step!” Geo paused, and watched the familiar face of a man step in his vision, blocking Tenzin from his tunnel-vision view. He was dark skinned, bore crystal eyes, but it was none of Geo’s concern of why the waterbender healer was here. He stood in his way, and Geo had a mission to accomplish. Yet, he was ready, and poised himself with a whip of water at his command; how it pooled and curved at the right twists and ends, at the hands of a master.

“Iakona!” A woman’s voice shrilled out, and Geo’s eyes cut over the waterbender’s shoulder to see the perplexed and alerted Pema being shielded behind her husband. “Whatever you do-“

“You are not the officer who came into my clinic,” Iakona’s deep tone radiated out, drawing Geo’s attention back to him where ground and ice orbs glared triumphantly to one another, “You are not the one who took care of Sky.”

“....You’re right, I’m not.” Geo’s voice crawled out in a dark octave, “I feel....much better.” He leaned down, and he smashed both of his fists against the ground, guarding his entire forearms in rock and rubble. “Move.”

“No...you want to get to Tenzin, you have to go through me!”

“Suite yourself.” Without a thought, Geo dashed straight forward, and commenced the onslaught against the older man.

Iakona snapped his wrists forward, the water whip immediately lunging in Geo’s direction. The earthbender managed to side step easily, bringing his guard up against the backlash the older man threw at him. Iakona grimaced, bringing back the water hastily, soothing it up his arms and wrists. From cooling liquid to a frozen stalagmite, the waterbender braced for the charging earthbender’s devastating punch, his feet sliding back from the raw strength. Iakona gritted his teeth, catching from the corner of his eye Tenzin’s frozen state; his arm securely wrapped around his wife.

“Tenzin! Get your wife out of here!” Iakona snapped. Tenzin seemed to realize shortly after, suddenly guiding her out of harm’s way, but only earning Geo’s sharp attention. He broke off contact with Iakona, immediately stopping on the ground, a pillar catching the older man by his chin, knocking him back. Geo took the initiative to chase after the fleeing Tenzin who was urging his wife to run. He took a balance stance, and with a strike of his arms, he blasted a gale to Geo’s way. Right at the attack’s edge, Geo called up a wall of earth to his front, protecting him from the blast.

“Tenzin!” Geo hissed bellicosely, but was prevented from any movement; a water whip entrapped his waist, and the air thrashed about him. He grunted from the hard splash into the meditation pond behind Iakona, but was immediately prepared to stand back up to face the persistent pest who dared to launch him.

The elder man shrugged his shoulder, and cracked his neck while keeping eye contact with Geo, “Oops.” Iakona’s feet slid across the ground, his arms raised above his head, draining the remainder of water from his pouch to pool and bubble in front of him, and lancing out into dangerous ice shards. “Guess you’re in my turf now.” Iakona’s hands moved strategically, commanding the body of water in unison with the ice shards he held, and rose the bed of water behind and beneath Geo’s feet.

“You fool,” Geo exhaled out heavily, and slammed both of his hands in front of him. With a rotation, his digits fused and morphed into the ground; a closewise turn ripped and shredded the edge of the pond to undrain the remaining water, and unestablished the floor beneath Iakona’s feet. Next, he hurled a medium sized boulder over his head from the torn ground in front of him, and threw it over his head to cut the liquid hold behind him. The liquid instantly dropped, and Geo shot his body in a predatory pounce.

He uppercut a punch straight to Iakona, shooting the rubble of rock that had collected around his arms from earlier. The shards were halted by a frozen bend of ice, but it gave Geo an opening; underneath the arc a pillar morphed into formation, and Geo launched it to jab at Iakona’s ribs.

Iakona dropped the ice and hurled it at Geo, twisting the water around his body and froze it. He only had a few moments to sweep across the grass, drawing the water from the plants beneath him. He drew it to his arms, stalagmites forming; he cut forward, meeting Geo’s freed body with a deadly assault, jumping and winding back from his stones he drew. Iakona launched his arm forward, the ice propelling off and wrapping the melted water against Geo’s face, freezing it.

Holding his breath, and without much thought, Geo swept the ground with both of his fists, and with both clubs occupied with jagged forms, he unexpectedly rammed them against his face, cracking the ice on command. The ice shards dropped and fell like broken glass, Geo’s infuriated expression a bit blue from the ice capsule, but deadly, volcanic-infused eyes targeting the healer with absolute resolution.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Geo snarled, yet didn’t wait for a response back; he knew he was running out of time, every second counting from catching the fleeing nomad. Geo’s body hunched, and with a long stretch, he parted the floor, and sunk his form right into the darkness. He turned and swiftly hurled the ground beneath him like a badger, covering the opening to prevent entryway. He rolled back onto his stomach, and shot his way past and underneath Iakona’s stance, making his way to Tenzin’s fleeing form in the distance.

“Roman has escaped!”

“He’s after Tenzin!”

“IN THE GROUND!”

Geo swam up, launching his feet on a mound and arms crossed above his head to break the surface of the dirt. Pebbles and debris flung about, but to his advantage, Geo recollected the dusty formation, and when he landed he swept the dirt mist against the Air Acolytes who formed to trap him. They coughed of the sudden assault, three preoccupied of their sight that they didn’t dodge the oncoming pillars that shot from the ground when Geo landed. His retracted his fists, and faced the two remaining firebenders, easily deflecting their flames with large and sharp guards along his forearms.

One firebender was launched back, yelling out as piercing shards entrapped his shirt into the ground, and then was silenced when Geo tossed a slab of rock to pin him down. The last firebender was resilient, keeping himself on his toes, but foolishly leaving his back open. Geo withdrew his arms inward, sinking the firebender’s body halfway into the ground, and slapping gravel bracelets onto his wrists. His fiery flames were doused and he yelled when Geo merely strode around him, and headed straight for the airbender across the way.

“TENZIN!” Geo hollered out, watching as both he and Pema attempted to flee around the corner of the house’s edge. Geo took a full on sprint, the ground literally trembling at each stomp he took. Slabs of rocks were erected out at his command, and with a kick to each other, they all directed to the pair to block their escape. One met the staircase of the housing, splinters of wood and beams shooting out and aiming for Pema. Tenzin was swift to react, and he stood poised in front of her, and commenced a violent tornado to redirect the broken wood.

“Get inside, hurry!” Tenzin urged her. She did so, hurrying into the covering, and leaving Tenzin alone with the striding Geo. “Please, Geo, reconsider -“

Geo ignored him completely, and stomped a foot down; in turn, a pillar shot from beneath Tenzin, attempting to knock him into the sky. Tenzin instead formed a gale, shooting himself up at precisely the right time to evade the attack. He landed on top of the formed column, his cape and robes flapping around him until they settled for the momentary pause. His clear eyes caught Geo’s below, and he could see the plain plea they harbored; he was trying so hard to sway him...unlikely.

“Whatever this Jagur did to persuade you otherwise, it’s not you!” Tenzin continued to reason, but his bargain went on deaf ears. Instead, Geo rolled his arms over in an arc, making the stand beneath the airbender shoot straight down, and be swallowed by the floor. Tenzin leapt back, but didn’t anticipate Geo rocketing forward in his direction.

He tossed sweeps of wind in front, blocking Geo’s oncoming projectiles, all sharpened to the tip to cut into him.  Geo was relentless, and he gritted his teeth at every evading technique Tenzin performed to keep himself on a higher level. Finally when he reached the bottom, Geo grew chaotic in his tosses. Boulder after boulder launched, all of different sizes until finally one hit Tenzin across the shoulder; it unbalanced him for a mere second, and that’s all it took for Geo to regain an advantage.

Again his hand swept across the ground, and the next a storm of jagged rock shot out. Tenzin recoiled, and swept himself to the side, but didn’t anticipate the slamming rock wall erecting underneath. It hit against the back of his knees, and Tenzin spun backwards into the air. He recollected himself midair, but faced the raining pebble cloud, and muffled out a grunt underneath the pile of rock Geo sunk him in.

“G-Geo,” Tenzin pathetically tried to reason, but it proved futile when Geo stood a yard away, and set himself balanced. His feet burrowed into the ground, and he shot his arms up, creating a teepee and encasing Tenzin into it. Tenzin’s body was elevated off the ground, and he struggled in the stronghold.

“Tch...it’s over, Tenzin,” Geo scoffed out, one arm out to control the hold. Incrementally, his outstretched fingers began to curl in, and the gravel that held Tenzin commenced to coil, giving increased pressure along his chest. Tenzin coughed, his lower body immobile to move, his broad shoulders failing to register any movement in his arms. Geo could feel his hands and fingers flailing, shooting air in several directions, trying to find an opening.

 “Geo, no!” Beside him, the warned bodies of the island hassled over, but none stepped any closer when they saw the hold Geo had on the airbender of the island. Geo lazily dropped his head sideways, glancing to the guards he had pushed out of the way earlier, and the two he had stopped inside the corridors. Also in tow were the remains of Geo’s ex-team, Serge taking the main step to address his ex-leader fully with Ruben, Caser, Fauna, and Zuriel. Beside him was Pema, who cupped her trembling hands, her head shaking to and fro.

“Let him go, Roman!” Serge ordered with refined rigidity. In his hand he bent a medium sized boulder, coaxing Geo to start a fight.

The act itself made Geo chuckle, throwing the redhead off-guard, “On what charges? I haven’t murdered anyone.....yet.” His pinky retracted, and on cue Tenzin’s suppressed shout spilled out, immediately alerting the surrounding crowd. The teepee compressed bit by bit, the horrified gasp of Pema all too much to bear for everyone else.

“Step back!” Iakona spread his arms out, motioning everyone to take a precautious step away. Geo grew bolder at the sight, his eyes crossing to watch a paling Tenzin in his grasp. His grey eyes rolled in his sockets, but they remained onto Geo’s, searching for something lost and forgotten.

“G-Get...Pema out of here....” he managed to spill out, slumping in place.

“Please, Geo!” Pema pleaded from across the way, her watering eyes threating to spill. “D-Don’t do this! You’re a good man, I know you are...”

“Good men don’t survive for long, Pema,” Geo replied without even bothering to look at her, giving a prolonged sigh, “Tenzin is a good example of that. For too long...he tried to change that very fact, tried to poison and ridicule me with such a false pretense. Surely, you can find yourself someone better, who isn’t a liar.”

“You’ve gone insane!” Caser followed with a shout, Serge swiftly cutting his arm across to prevent him from walking further into the open space Geo commanded. “Don’t you see?? Jagur fed you lies-“

“You don’t know Jagur like I do!” Geo retaliated, and his ring finger and pinky fully snaked inward. Tenzin shouted to the sky, the amounting force of his pyramid crushing further into his ribs, making him breathe rapidly and spikily out.

“No, no! Please don’t, please Geo!” Pema cupped her mouth tightly, the rivers of tears spilling over and shining the smooth edges of her jaw.

“He’s made every single one of you a victim in such an unforgiving world, and you decide to side with him?” Geo soothed out flatly, his body now facing the spectators of his deed. “You’re all fools; all credulous, so quick to believe anything that is told to you.”

“If you only let us reason with you-“ Ruben came up next, his once large appearance now cowardly and weak, tensed arms remaining still at his sides, “-let us talk to you-“

“No reason is needed when I must do what is expected.” Geo growled back, “The world doesn’t work the way you want it to. It’s cruel, and will extirpate all these fictions of justice and good deeds. It’s not meant to be run that way, so let me do you the favor and show you the true face of it all.” His haggard eyes shot to Tenzin again, who could only stare back, his lips pressed together to hold on the little oxygen he was receiving, “Why is it _so_ hard for them to understand, Tenzin? Why did you spill SO much fatuous mentorship?”

“I remain true to my t-teachings...with you,” Tenzin croaked out weakly, making Geo’s lingering smile drain away. “Whatever befalls me...I know there is still hope to save you...”

“I did not need saving,” the earthbender replied through strained teeth, “I am not a victim of my woes.”

“Whether you are a victim or not, you certainly are not the villain of your story,” Tenzin gasped out, his legs remaining limp in his prison. “Nor a villain in mine. You are....not Amon, T-Tarrlok nor Jagur....you are...the savior of many voiceless people. That’s why....you worked hard, that is why you’re an officer....why I paired you up with S-Sky.”

“Such useless examples of a past life that was not me,” he countered acridly, “Why do you keep trying?!”

“Because, Geo,” Tenzin lifted his eyes, “I will never stop giving up on good people like you.”

“You epigone fibber,” Geo snarled, and straightened out his arm further, “Then let’s see how true your words remain....after your deathbed-“

“Sky, don’t!” The group scattered, and a trail of cries shot out to the stumbling figure in tow. She shoved and forced her way through the crowd, ignoring the logic that everyone had ordered her to obey. She slammed her shoulder against Serge’s, borrowing Caser’s arm when her fingers latched at the platinum plate that held her right leg. She ignored her uncle's shout of getting back and staying in place.

Geo’s head sharply whirled, and in his plain sight, he watched the blond woman approach. Her arm reeled and she chucked the platinum plate, a blur cutting the air itself till it lodged deeply into the pyramid-just barely by Geo's leg. She clenched her teeth from the excruciating pain her leg endured, but kept eye contact when his dark, umber spheres targeted her. Her cerulean eyes challenged him, and despite everyone’s cries for calling her back, she did not withdraw.

Geo’s mouth firmly sank to a straight path, “How stupid can you get, Summers? Step back, if you know what’s good for you, and Tenzin.”

“I can be pretty stupid, Geo...though you already know that,” Sky regarded, edging slightly forward, “How do you know what’s best?”

“Sky, come back!” Terra whispered urgently from the sidelines, but Iakona prevented any further intervention, and watched cautiously of his niece advancing.

“Are we really going to do this?” Geo sighed out impatiently, his hold on Tenzin remaining true; though his free arm remained slump on his other side. “We’re last on every aspect when it comes to morals, and now you’re going to try to lecture me? You’re desperate.”

“I haven’t come to quiver and beg to you, Geo,” Sky addressed, “I already know I am the last person that should be talking to you...but everyone else wouldn’t dare step forth, so I did.”

“A foolish act that will soon be delivered with a consequence,” Geo retorted simply, the glisten in his eyes truly gone.

 Her stare hardened, “I'm here. With you. Trying to talk.”

 “What is there left to say? What do you suppose that can’t be said that hasn’t already been shared between us?” Geo interrogated, the shadows of his face darkening from the faint constriction between his eyebrows.

“There’s a whole life neither you nor I know about,” Sky eased, allowing her voice to be controlled and sincere.

“There is no another life than the one we were chosen to have,” Geo argued just the same, except his was vigor, and relentless. “And it will stay that way, no matter what change you wish to invoke on it.”

“That’s a lie!” Sky snapped, “Because look at where we are! Look where I am Geo! Look at _me_!” Sky stepped forth, “I should have never been out here in the first place if it stayed that way, if we never have the chance for change.”

“How long do you wish to be delusional!?” Geo snapped right back, his arm withdrawing down, slightly sinking the teepee that held Tenzin hostage. The ground rumbled right beneath Geo’s feet, but no one dared to make a move when he took two heavy steps forward, and stood boldly in front of Sky. He glowered to her, gazing into the small sunspots along her cheeks and nose, and finally into the sky eyes that wished to crush the very foundation he stood without as much lifting a finger to bend it, “Do you honestly think they will leave you free? After all that we had done together for the city, for the council? You’re pathetic, Summers; you’re pathetic for thinking someone like Tenzin can free you! The only justice you will receive is being thrown back in the slammer because that’s who you are when you were so willing to kill Hughs right in the ground that he lay in!! I saw the grin on your face; you’re just like me, you might as well change spots with me, and we would still be where we are now!”

“You may be right, but you’re the reason that made me believe otherwise!” Sky intervened, “When I first got out, you know I was exactly like this and I didn’t want to change. I wanted to stay miserable because I knew I was going to be for the rest of my life. But you gave me hope Geo--you still give me hope!” She inhaled, “Call me pathetic, throw all your stones and sticks but it won’t change how I feel—how I still believe in you.”

He took a heavy breath, but he grinned madly at Sky’s still face, “I was made to be miserable, and to stay that way, and you think you can change that?” He leaned in further, but his voice grew louder despite how close he already was to her face, “You think some non-bending adolescent who was disowned, practically buried in the ground by his _own_ father, can change you? You’re so fucking desperate, you haven’t gotten a clue! I am not some beacon of hopefulness, I am far from it; I am the _very_ DEFINITION of the saddest and rawest form of defeat. You can’t change that-“ he pointed, then to the group behind her, “-they can’t change that...”

Geo took a step to the side, and then pointed to Tenzin who stared at him, speechless, “And certainly, not him! Not you, Tenzin! You’re mad! You’re _all_ mad!”

Sky remained silent, still close enough to draw closer to the earthbender, “You weren’t made for that...” her voice lowered, hoping to draw his relentless attention, “You never deserved any of that. You were just a child...regardless of what damning things they said, you were just a child.”

“They did it anyways, and were rightfully so-“

“I can’t change what happened...and no one else can ever do that. Tenzin, Beifong--no one. But even though that happened...you still have the ability to change...you took it hoping for more! And if you think nothing came out of it, look at your team—“ she gestured back, “None of them would be here either! You saw what others never wanted to see!” She exhaled heavily, blinking back the tears that threatened to escape, “You weren’t made out of stone and metal, Geo. You're made just like the rest of us...”

“The hell I was!” Geo snarled out. He spun around in place, and with a quick yank, he had gripped onto Sky’s shirt, and tugged her to him. He glared into her glassy eyes, yet his anger was not unleashed across his body but in his very face, “I was made for every inconceivable villainous act, because that’s what I’m good at! I am the face of mockery and gossip because I was always different. I have no left change in me; they ruined me, and every person in this goddamn city! They’re all alike, they’re just like _them_ ; they give you false pretenses, and next second, they leave you to rot! Why should this be any different- why should you be any different than what they _are_? How cruel-“ he inhaled shakily, “How cruel can you be to me now?!”

“I'm trying not to be,” She inhaled sharply, holding his wrist gently, “I don’t want to lie to you Geo and you know it. I lied to you once and I promised I wouldn’t again.”

His chest was unresponsive, feeling the soft strokes of her digits, the sentiment in it. The way her legs were firm in their ground, and how embarrassingly her hair was made, yet it battled the wind that picked along the shore not too far off. How he tried so hard to yell at her, to tell her that she was wrong in every aspect, that she was just like Tenzin. And yet-

“Don’t lie to me,” Geo attempted, but his voice had gone hoarse, it had gone dry from all the yelling he did prior. He was not used to expelling so much in one sitting, and that’s all he ended up doing, “Tell me that I’m worthless, that I don’t deserve the life I have now. Tell me, Summers, that I do not deserve a second chance. Tell me what I need to hear...”

“I’m not going to lie..” she started, and she leaned, alerting Geo of how close she was, and how unafraid she pressed into his clutching hand, “I’m tired...of running...and lying. Geo, you deserve everything and more...You deserve....happiness.” The next second was lost to him, and he shuddered from how softly her arms enveloped around his chest and waist. His eyes widened, shook in place when he looked straight ahead.

Her face burrowed into his neck, yet she felt so much bigger despite their same height. He felt the spiked locks on her face tangle within his, like willow vines meant to be so messed up and unsolvable. He breathed in in rapid jumps, and there he could smell the sweet smell of flowers, lavender and tulips....

Something menacing told him to throw her back, to drop her into an oblivion ditch beneath his feet. He could feel the many miles of earth she would be tossed into, and then how easy it would be to close up her coffin to leave her there...and yet he knew that she would still find a way out, and curl herself into him again, like how she was now. She should be afraid of him, and foolishly she was attached to him...and it was unlike anything he had ever felt in his lifetime.

Jagur’s tone was no longer loud, but it was muffled, concealed behind some curtain Sky gripped and closed. He was no longer the prime focus of Geo’s thoughts, nor was it Tenzin who still remained trapped in his prison. All he felt was her....Her toughened skin, the soft brush of heat along her cheek and ear; the way her hair tickled his temple, and the way her individual fingers sunk and held onto his shirt and flesh. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t alarming....it was a form of ground he never thought he could achieve with anyone.

And how depressed he was all the same. How naïve and irrational. He was so angry, at everything and everyone, but no matter how he tried to convince himself...he could never be ill toward Sky.

“I’ll always be your friend...no matter what,” she cried gently, and longer her hold remained. She was truly....the only friend who did not judge him....no matter what he did or who he was. How naïve...and irrational she was too....

His fingers released, one by one, his very bones rattling of the sudden weight drop; his arms hung at his sides, and he could feel Sky’s unleashed tears running down his neck, tainting the collar of his shirt. They poured so purely, he had never seen her like this....was this his doing? Did he make her cry...?

The rushes of emotion was unbearable, and try as he might, the water filled his sight, and ran down his face in the most splendid display of shine. His chocolate eyes glowed, driven by an untapped well that was left too long unattended, and with one simple touch it glimmered in effulgence of brown hues. His chest withdrew and choked, and leisurely his arms lifted...ever so slowly...and they wrapped around Sky’s waist. The ground was removed of his command, and no longer kept him upright. He slumped slightly forward, but Sky remained where she was, unknown of the spoon that swirled his knees.

“S-Sky...” he whispered out, burying his face into her shoulder, into her hair and ear. “W-Why...Why did they do that to me? Why didn’t...they love me because I was different than them? I didn’t want this...I didn’t want _this_.”

“Shh...it’s okay,” she brushed her fingers through his hair, cradling him like a lost pup, a wronged child who had been bullied at the park moments prior. How he felt that way...how he felt that way for so long. “It’s not your fault, Geo...”

He soon found himself kneeling, her arms absent from soothing him further. His wrists were bound again, but he let them do it this time, willingly taking him prisoner. His red eyes scanned the ground shameful and regretful of the guards he attacked prior, yet they did not yell or lecture him. Nor did Tenzin who was freed, Serge and Ruben carefully pulling him down from the coffin Geo was so intent on keeping in him. He felt Pema dash straight across, and embrace him tightly; he was a monster for even delving in the event of replaying what had haunted him for so many days. What terrified him most was sensing Tenzin coming up to him. Geo kept his eyes locked on the ground, only able to see his dusted boots, and flinching briefly of the touch Tenzin laid upon his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Geo,” the airbender gently responded, his hand momentarily clutching Geo’s upper arm. “You’re going to be alright.”

“I’m so sorry, Tenzin,” Geo bowed his head, and unannounced he stepped forward, and rested his face into the nomad’s caped shoulder. Tenzin remained still, but a second later he reached and brushed the long locks of Geo’s head from behind. “I’m so sorry.”

He dared not look at anyone else, all but one, odd blond who he gave a last glance to; she watched him with brimming eyes, and she reached forward, but how far apart they remained. In a world such as this, Geo knew internally he didn’t belong where she now was; they were no longer on the same plane. She reached higher ground than he did, and he was happy of the very fact that at least one of them recovered of their disastrous past. And...he was glad it was Sky.

When they put him in the empty brig again, he remained seated and faced the wooden wall. His shoulders hunched farther than ever before, and his head hung loose of any confidence he had restored since leaving his jail cell so long ago. His wrists shifted, and his hands curled into tight fists, knuckles white as bones themselves.

This time, he was alone in the room, but not even the rising sun of the noon could calm his quiet sobs. He let himself cry, he let himself apologize to everyone and everything, and how he wished his parents had been so understanding like Sky, like Tenzin, like everyone else on the island. He knew he was so fucked up in the head; no amount of time would ever aid or be patient with him; what he experienced, what they said to him countless times, or even once.

What Jagur did to him could not be undone, and he was terrified of it happening again because all in all, Jagur was still right in some devious and unfair way. He would always be viewed the way he was, because of _who_ he was. Geo was not normal; he was not the social norm of any population except the face of criminals, opposites and rioters. Geo was the face of a revolution that did not belong.

 

So easily Jagur got into his mind, and without a fight Geo let him pursue into his thoughts...because he wanted that acceptance so much...and so easily he gave up his entire life to have that, to have the thing he was most comfortable with at the expense of hurting everyone else, hurting those close to him.

 

 

_“You can’t bend your way out of this mess, boy.”_

 

 

He wondered where they were...

 

 

_“Why did I have a son like you?”_

 

 

He wondered if they still didn’t love him...

 

 

 

But he knew deep in his heart, they would never change for him, ever.

 

 

 

 

Not before.

Not now.

Not ever.


	27. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHELP. Sorry, again.
> 
> This story has hit many bumps on the road, but we’re glad to announce its reaching its end soon. My co-creator and I are working endlessly to finish this in hopes of being able to deliver what you devoted readers are waiting for, but at the same time not making it feel like we’re rushing it or half-assing it. This chapter took a long while to do (apologies on both our parts, life gets real sometimes), but we’re content with what it holds, and what it will give to you. 
> 
> The next chapter is in the works, and rest assured we’ll give it the same amount of time and attention that it deserves. Canon wise, we are on the last episode of Korra of Season 1, so you have an idea of where this is going to play and much content we have left. 
> 
> We thank you kindly for all your support and reads, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Until then, take care kiddos.
> 
> -Keys

_This poor poor boy. What did he do to gain such a wretched life as this?_

_You know....you don’t belong out there with them. You’re comfortable in here, in a cell._

_Don’t you see?_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall?_

_Who’s the most fucked up of them all?_

His opaque eyes flicked open, lost in time, lost in thought...lost in a thread of ambivalent feelings of his dilemma that he somehow believed to be a dream, but how very real this all was.

Geo looked straight past the bars of his wooden cell, the walls and the sky, beyond anything touchable to ground him. The extension of his dull and sabotaged life was too true to bear....and how sad he felt about it all.

The way he felt the roll of his knees and his befuddled head along the ground; his elongated hair curtained over his face as he laid, but he didn’t make a move to brush it out of the way. He hid himself away from the world’s asperity, but how it did not save him from the emotional pit he was dumped into. He lay with a mindless and biddable mindset that things would never change, and why would they? He was tired...He was so tired of it all.

Geo Roman was so tired of all of this. He wasn’t well, and he wasn’t well for many reasons; irreversible and abrasive reasons that cannot be concealed in any way. They were here to stay, and _rightfully so they should be_ , he thought. They were embedded into his nerves and infected his once indelible heart. Those walls he put up to hold against any friend or foe was absent, and all he felt was this crippling depression he didn’t know he had. He was anxious, and nervous, and afraid....never had he cried so much ever since he was a little boy. That’s how he felt like...he felt like a little boy. He never really changed at all, did he?

“What do you recommend, Iakona?” Tenzin’s muffled tone comforted Geo, though he didn’t hear what he was saying; he couldn’t make out what was being said. It was as if someone pushed him down against a waterbed, and kept him stranded there, chained and bricked with platinum.

“A therapist...the best the city has. What Geo has....will haunt him for many years of his life, but there is still a chance he can cope with what he has endured....but...”

“But?” Tenzin probed.

“....His chances are slim, with the way he is.”

Geo didn’t talk to anyone who came into the room, much less address who they were. Only to Tenzin he answered, uninterested to hear his ex-team members come in, and try to talk to him.

“Geo...? Hey man...” Ruben would always start. He was the instigator, removing Terra from whatever high place she used to be with Geo.

“You feeling alright?”

“Hey...even Zuriel thinks he used to be annoying back then. Right, kid?”

The newbie hesitated, “Yeah...sorry, if I...annoyed you, Geo..” No answer.

And they would leave after bidding Geo a quick goodbye. Terra and Serge accompanied each other and did the same, and they even dared to bring the reawakened Luo. Geo couldn’t even look at her, much less turn his body to give them a preview of his shattered state. He knew what he did to her, and he remained faced away....sick and ashamed.

“Geo....” Terra would start. Luo would remain quiet...but he knew she was staring in his direction. He got so used to her gaze, but now he was unsure of what it meant now. It was the last thing he wanted.

“I suppose he’s still sleeping.” And they too would leave.

It was routine for various people to walk in, but it was no one that forced Geo to register their existence. He was the boulder no one could bend or pry open, yet he knew it was an important step to talk to someone. But he couldn’t......none of them were Sky.

Since the incident a week ago, she had not come up and he had no idea why....but he was a dumbass for trying to act stumped. Of course she would keep her distance, she wasn’t stupid. He scared her, he made her hate him, and she finally saw the reasons behind his state of being and thought best to avoid him. She was healing from the many scenarios they endured, and all ended up being forgiven if she avoided him all together. He guessed it was fair. I mean....why would she even bother?

_This boy...this small boy....how  pathetic._

_Oh....oh Geo....you’re so pathetic._

The entire scenario was pathetic on its own. Tenzin hoped too high...

_The only villain in your life....was yourself._

_And it took you this long to see that?_

It wasn’t Amon, Tarrlok, the Equalists, nor his parents....It was all him. This all happened because of himself. He was a fool for thinking he was innocent in all of it.

_You think she would really want to be friends with you? After all that you did...._

_You would have saved her...if you didn’t exist in the first place._

This was nothing but a prolonged nightmare he was trying to wake up from, but each time he awoke, everything was crisp and clear; Geo was fully awake, and he was everyone’s wicked nightmare. He was the villain, he was the Amon, he was the revolution no one wanted, and the person everyone tried to keep under control. A bemused bender who felt sympathy for a rebel group? Who shared the same fate as victimized non-benders? No...they were all people, just like he was, just like Brent...but none of this was normal. None was this was correct.

This was not the way things should have been.

The moonlight remained high, and passed a few hours later across the sky to instigate that dawn was approaching. It continued to remain dark out, a few fire-dragonflies fluttering along the soft breeze of the night. The pull of the shore hypnotized Geo’s consciousness, his shoulders remaining still and hard against the wooden floor; only if he remained perfectly still could he hear the pull of the shore’s body. His chest heaved out once, his lungs inhaling the sharp expansion of cool air like balloons. His flickering eyes fenced to remain awake during his drowsiness, but it wouldn’t hurt to sleep some more...

_Creak._

"Geo? Are you awake?" a pair of soft, timid footsteps approached.

The voice was faint, a small glimmer of luminesce erupted in his hazy field of vision. Then, his eyes shot wide open, and he inhaled at the vibrations along the wooden floor. His hearing spiked up in concentration, and they nearly broke from how strong Sky’s voice broke his soundless barrier.

He pondered and fought with himself...second-guessed that perhaps he was dreaming...and she wasn’t here. He was hallucinating.... Perhaps...his mind was playing tricks on him-

“I guess...you’re asleep.” No.....she was here. This was real.

Geo inhaled, but then grunted when he sat himself up. His back slouched, and slowly he turned his head, squinting eyes looking past his bangs to the dubious blond who stared at him, speechless. Whether of fright or concern...he was unsure. He couldn’t make her thought process out, and it didn’t help when she stiffened in place when he caught her gaze. She was nervous...as if half-hoping he would actually be asleep.

“...I’m awake,” he lowly pointed out, knowing it was a poor attempt to a conversation. He was never good at those anyways...

"I...Is it okay if we talk...? I don't want to push you if you don't..." She wanted to talk...with him?

He plunged his stare to the ground briefly, but nodded simply of her request. He shifted his legs underneath him; from there, he rested his back against the wooden wall to face his front toward her. Despite their distance...he could feel her hesitation. He didn’t blame her. “.....What did you want to talk about..?”

Her lips quirked, and her shifting legs moved for her to kneel on the other side of the barred cell. Once upon a time, she was the one staring through wooden bars...the irony of it all; then again, he was prisoner to cells himself, once. Her lips tightened, and her hand brushed firmly along her knee. She was processing the situation, didn’t know what to say.

“I guess....there are a lot of things I want to talk about since what happened." Her eyes lifted to him, the once blue dimmed to the ordinary color of a tainted lake, "I should ask how you're feeling....but I can already take a pretty good guess it's not good. " He didn’t answer, yet that disconcerted her further, "....I don't know how much I deserve to get to ask...."

“....I’m surprised you’re even here,” Geo admitted coolly, his eyes not looking to her, but at the motion of her hand on her knees, how fidgety they were getting. He was not used to this changed personality of hers; then again, he never thought someone like her could get nervous. “Given the circumstances...” The wind blew into the cell, and he watched Sky swiftly rub her arm to remove the chills that formed there.

"........I fought a while to come up here, you know," she spoke quietly, as if she were lulling him to sleep, "I think......I changed my mind at least five times whether I should talk to you. I thought maybe it'd be best if I just ignored it, but that wouldn't have fixed anything. Maybe it'd make it worse.”

“Hmm....” Geo’s fingers coiled along the chain of the handcuffs, his ears comforted with the interrupting, soft clinging along the still room. Each word was cautiously thought, but he expected nothing less. “What is there left to fix...?” His brown eyes collected upwards, now looking straight at her, his jaw slacking in foundation, in the stern nature he used to have.

"A lot of things." Her eyes looked away from his direct watch, "I feel like there are so many things that have been left unanswered or were left on the wrong note. I never got to thank you for everything you did for me..."

“You don’t need to thank me for everything...” Geo addressed.

Her fingers gripped the edge of her sleeves, attempting to calm herself, "Then with what happened to you, or what happened in your past.....what's going to happen now. Geo, I don't know what's going to happen now...I don't want to lie to you but everything is so uncertain...with Tarrlok still running around, this war--I just...." She stopped, resting her palm against her eyes, gulping the air in uncertainty.

“Whatever befalls me....it will be rightfully so. Don’t worry or concern yourself with things you have no control over. It was my mission to protect you...you have no duty to me.”

Sky's shoulders slacked, "...But Geo......you're my friend...friends can worry about one another....and I am..."

“....Am I still your friend...? After everything?” Geo blinked to her, feeling dazed in his own words.

"Yes...you are," Sky responded softly, this time her eyes glancing up to him, "I think I’m crazy.....but I can't stay mad or scared for what you did. There are a million reasons....but still at the end of the day, you're my friend Geo. I don't want to lose that."

“.....Why do you persist?” he casted his gaze away, his fingers curling into his palms.  “Unless you genuinely mean it...After all that I did....after I broke...your leg. After what you saw in the catacombs.”

He mentally flinched when he saw her hands reach for her healed leg, recalling that evening no doubt, "...Because.....I remembered the times before then. I'm still afraid, Geo. It's why it took me so long to come up here. I have a better understanding of what happened...but it doesn't mean I don't want this. I want us to be friends.”

“You’re too hopeful,” he scoffed out.

“You _did_ break my leg. Do you expect me to crumble from it? Maybe at first....but I don't want to remain like this with you."

“Not crumble....Keeping your distance seems most appropriate.”

"......It was....at least I thought it was at first, but...I've done that once before, and I regretted doing anything of the sort ever again."

“With your family?” he blinked at this.

She remained quiet, then nodded slowly, ".....I thought....I was doing the right thing.....so I could handle the situation better with a clear head, but it felt like I turned my back entirely."

“Every family is different...” He thought about this, but it was too late to turn back his reply.

"....I don't even think he knows, Iakona I mean." She swallowed lightly, rubbing gentle circles along her wrists, "I don't want to loose you from my life, Geo....I could have stayed distant...but I've seen what it could do, so I’m trying something different: I’m trying to be here for you."

His head rolled back at this, his eyes not looking up to her any longer, but looking down, inspecting her intently, “....Are you sure that’s wise?”

"Would you rather I give up?" Sky persisted. She was growing agitated in her tone, ".....If you don't want me to be here Geo.....I get it."

“..Did you come here to argue with me....or did you really want to talk with me?” he asked instead. Her shoulders slumped, sighing; she always _was_ trying to pick a fight with anyone she could.

“Sorry....I'm tense. It's like dancing in a field of roses...choosing each step and always careful of where to go next...never knowing if the one you step on is the one driven with thorns."

“I think where we stand...we’re far from any field of roses...” he blinked gently, his shoulder slightly shifting, his fingers lacing with the chain of the cuffs.

Silence engulfed her and she could only lift her gaze so much to meet his before it fell to her knees, a solemn quirk to her lips, "....Where do you think we stand then?"

“....I don’t know, Sky.” Her name in his throat felt foreign. “...It’s hard to say where I stand...with anyone anymore. Including you.”

She let the abstruse, silent linger, her thoughts oddly settling, "........I understand."

“...I didn’t intend for you to get hurt, Sky.” He repeated her name again, hoping it felt more genuine than before. “Tenzin was true in his intentions of freeing you.”

"....I'd had hoped he was true in his intentions for you too, Geo..." she regarded

“They were.....” Geo replied a moment after. He frowned visibly the next second, “...I didn’t respond the way I should’ve, that’s all.”

".....A lot happened to you that I can't fathom..." she looked to him, "....for what it’s worth....I’m glad you're here."

“That’s very kind of you...” a pause, “Perhaps...a bit too kind.” Geo grunted, and in one fluid movement, he was on his feet. Leisurely he made his way over, until he was in front of the bars, his brown eyes glowing a deep presence as he looked down at his ex-subordinate. Then, he was back on his bottom, his legs crisscrossed and his arms slumped behind him. There, he rested the side of his face against the cool beam of wood, catching Sky’s alerted gaze to him. She looked stunned, unable to coherently pick a word or formulate a sentence.

She blinked slowly, unsure, "....Why did you move?"

“...You smell like flowers...” Geo’s eyes flickered, a tired sigh almost scoffing out. “...I’m sorry if that seems strange. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

"It's strange...but not uncomfortable." She blinked again, "No one has compared me to a flower before."

“Hmm....I used to...pick a lot of flowers, when I was younger. I suppose it’s never really left me, after all this time.”

"You shouldn't let it go. Flowers are nice..."

“My father didn’t.....like that....he didn’t like most of the things I did,” Geo’s eyes lowered, gazing to the wooden floor. “...I don’t think he liked me at all, to be honest.”

"I’m sorry," she shifted slightly closer to the bars, "........is that why you ran away?"

“I ran away because of many reasons....but yes...I left because of him,” Geo admitted with shut eyes. He had to say it, he had to tell someone.

She slowly nodded, “What about....your mom??”

“She wasn’t a mother.” Sky hummed softly, brushing her kneecap gently. She shifted slightly to lean back and arched her head upwards to the glass window of the room. He suspected she was watching the clouded skies move about to ease the tension.

"....You'd think we had any chance to escape our past?"

“...It depends.”

She looked to him this time, ".....Do you still think _you_ have a chance?"

“No,” he answered slowly, his eyes still gazing away. “I think I lost that fight.”

".....Do you think you'll get back up?"

“Is that what you hope for me?” he darted his eyes to her now.

".....Is it too much to say yes?" she remained still in her watch to him. The longer they held it, the harder it was for him to look away. It was as if he were meeting her for the first time, and they barely introduced themselves a second before; this time, he was in shackles, and she wasn’t...but it didn’t feel strange. It felt...more natural this way.

“It may be too much to battle against the impossible,” Geo rested his hands against the floor, the chains rattling briefly from their abrupt drop. “......Jagur made it impossible...He’s not here....but he is.”

"Did that stop you when your parents were there?" she was trying to find reasoning with him, but he gave no leeway.

“My parents were nothing compared to Jagur,” he snapped. “They were a mere obstacle...you saw what that man did to me. What he did to you....what.....” He inhaled sharply, and the cold thought flooded him again, “...What he will do to Kai...” Ice drew between the two, and swam down to encase their legs. She drew her fist to her lips, nipping on her thumb briefly, drawing away the circulating thought of that night.

 

"Then....what are we supposed to do?" Sky asked, naïve and biting away the desperation that threatened to spill, "I know...he's done terrible things...but.....can we save Kai still? Is it possible?"

“....I don’t know. The chances of rescuing him are slim.” His chains slid as he adjusted his seat. “Someone like Jagur is never found, unless he wants you to find him.”

"I kind of figured after last time. Unless he wants you to find him....." she huffed, rubbing her face with a sweeping motion, "I wonder if that'll be his fatal flaw."

“That’s the fucked up part about Jagur, Summers....you always lose no matter what.”

"Then let me lose," Sky forced her hands on the floor,  "I'm sick of hearing the fears that come with this, I know I’ll be damned of the consequences but to do something is better than doing nothing at all. He can't win forever."

“You don’t know him...” he gritted his teeth at this, and something hot spurred along his tongue when he spoke next. “You’re so stupid, Summers; the last thing I wanted was for you to get involved in any of this, and that’s _always_ the _first_ thing you do. You _never_ listen!”

"You cannot control my life, Geo," she hissed at his objurgation, sitting properly this time "You always did everything by yourself, you didn't have to shut the doors to everyone else! Do you considered it right for you to suffer alone in all of this and have everyone else that cares for you have to see the end results!"

He had enough, “I shut the doors for a good reason. Yes, I rather would have suffered on my own than allow anyone else to interfere in my life.” In a swiping motion, Geo was on his feet, his back facing to Sky, “Caring is what got me in this shithole in the first place.”

"Then maybe you shouldn't have cared at all!" Sky got to her own feet, her cheeks redden and teeth grating, if only she was able to breathe out the fire that was settling in her chest, "At least then neither of us would be here--" She stopped, gripping the ends of her bangs and faced the other end of the room, sighing in frustration.

“....No we wouldn’t.....” Geo exhaled at this, his inanition of his body weighing on him again, “......Perhaps I would’ve resulted in worse circumstances later, if you had not been there to save me. You wouldn’t have saved Luo, maybe Tenzin might have perished without your absence...Maybe.....I should just be grateful I met you, and my fucked up mind won’t let me come to terms about it.”

She stayed silent for a few moments, refusing to turn back, exhaling sharply and rubbing her temple in deep circles, feeling the corners of her eyes tearing and her cheeks heated. She didn't have anything to say to him any longer, nothing to fight with, "You don't have to express that...everything bad came rolling in with me...I can see why you were just trying to do everything you can...." Her hands rubbed along her arms, "I'm surprised you don't hate me..."

“....I can never hate you, Sky,” he drawled out with sincerity. “You’re not a walking curse; I was doomed the moment I was born in that wretched household...and truthfully, not even someone as powerful as the Avatar could have changed my fate. You were.....just subjected to the wrong person to obtain your freedom.”

The eerily silent room displayed their soft breaths, and Geo could hear Sky muttering softly into her hand somewhere behind him. Her other fingers tugged at her jacket, and Geo could feel the seams and leather pull at her whim. Their argument was always ineluctable no matter what it was, but the last thing Geo wanted was to make Sky feel worse than she already subjected herself to. She didn’t deserve that.

 “Sky...” Geo turned at last, and carefully he strode over until he was right against the bars, and looked to her shaking form. “......After everything that has happened, and everything I did to you..I don’t know if you could ever forgive me, but I’m.....sorry.”

Sky exhaled after a pause, "You were the first person to have given me that......I don't think I’ll ever be thankful enough for what you've done for me."  She rubbed her face, looking towards the ceiling and exhaling loudly, "....I forgive you, Geo.”

“Soon...” he inhaled sharply, “the council will pardon you your freedom. Lin would be delusional to not give that to you; you caused Jagur great strife with the raids...”

Sky parted her lips slowly, but instead, she turned to face him, meeting his dark orbs, "........It won't be the same without you in it."

“....I wasn’t planning to stick around for long...” he admitted.

"......I wouldn't blame you," Sky hummed softly, eyes flickering to the side, "You can always go out to the country.....start again."

“I’m not leaving until I settle with Jagur.” Saying his name was impossible without an acrid tone.

"Settle things?'

He looked directly to her, “.....You know what that implies.”

She remained quiet again, "......How do you expect to do that then...?"

“I have an idea of where he’ll be stationed. If not, I can always find another way to get information. He has Kai, and I don’t intend to let him get away with what he did to me again.”

".........Are you planning on doing this alone?”

“That depends....” Geo rested the side of his face against the bar fully, looking across to her, “You going to listen and stay put, or disobey like always?”

"Hmph..." She smiled softly at this, his tease conciliating her tense shoulders, "It's like you know me now."

He quirked a grin at this, scoffing lightly, “Of course...”

"You can't say it's not refreshing......changing the status quo."

“A part of me is relieved...but the other....” he rested one shoulder against the bars to support his entire weight. “Jagur is a dangerous threat, and must be eliminated. He’s already infiltrated my squad once, what is to say he won’t do it again, or to someone else who isn’t me?”

"I understand, Geo, he'll be stopped......he will be."

“I’ll make sure of it, whether I do it alone, whether it ends me, but it must be done.”

"You won't be alone." Sky frowned, "Promise me that at least, we work together till this is done. Handle Jagur as you like.....but please stick together..."

“...Is that what you want?” he lowly responded, lifting his eyes to sink into her cerulean orbs. “To stick together?”

"Yes. I won't stop you afterwards......but...sticking together has gotten us out of a lot of situations."

“I don’t believe that might be an option left for me....after what is done,” Geo hummed out quietly, still locked in his gaze to her, “You have a better start to remain here...and act oblivious of what might happen. I’ve...put you through enough turmoil as it is; don’t let me taint your fresh start.”

".....Okay," Sky relented, her shoulders slouching slightly.

“Unless you prefer life on the run?” he joked, rolling his eyes to her briefly.

"It's not.......the first time I've been in that life style," Sky admitted, and her answer alone was both euphonious but disturbing to hear; as if she already knew the conditions of sticking by his side yet accepted it either way. “I would like to stay here—” the sentence died in her throat when footsteps approached the stairwell.

Immediately Geo backed away from the bars of the cell while Sky turned to face the individual. For a moment, Geo believed it would be Iakona was the one trudging his way up the stairs, wondering where Sky was, perhaps guessing that she finally fell to her choice of visiting him. However, the loud steps belonged to no other than the acerbic Chief of Police, and Sky all but paled when Beifong strode in the room, her focus completely on a straightening Geo.

“....Why am I not surprised,” she darted her head to the blond, then back to the darker brunette as she claimed her space of the room with ease, “To find you here _with_ Roman, Summers?”

“When are you not surprised, Beifong?” Sky quipped, “Maybe being surprised could be a good look.” Her snarky and sarcastic attitude was short-lived, and sunk to a regretful level when she was received a brisk glare from Beifong’s steely orbs.

 “I should arrest you on the spot for harboring a fugitive-“ she shot her direct finger up, “-despite what Tenzin says. Not even _he_ is saved from my wrath. And _you_.” Beifong shifted her glare to the other tall individual, who remained (maybe) safe behind the wooden beams that held him prisoner.

“Lin,” Geo greeted, earning him a cold stare.

“Don’t call me Lin,” she retorted back. “You’re going to the station the moment Tenzin comes back to the island. Is that understood-“

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be threatening me, Lin,” Geo repeated. Sky stared in shock between the two, watching Beifong’s formidable stance waver faintly.

Beifong’s throat stilled, her eyes widening marginally, “What did you say to me?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, and neither is Sky,” he replied flatly. “She is under Tenzin’s jurisdiction, and I don’t think arresting me is going to bring any good light to the station….that you have no control of at the moment.”

Sky felt her jaw part, obviously shocked that Lin wasn’t breathing fire and melting the very foundation Geo stood upon. He had only heard whispers and rumors that Beifong quit to save her team from Equalist capture, and he wasn’t someone to guess that maybe it was true. It was true, knowing Beifong for so long.

The elder instead set her jaw and arms crossed at her chest, “That is none of your concern, and frankly, I’m in no mood to argue with you about my own actions.” She nearly hissed under her breath, her stare not leaving Geo, “And don’t think this is a way you can ignore the kind of trouble you both will be into by the time Tenzin comes back!”

“Sky’s safety is under the protection of Tenzin-“ Geo started.

“Who do you think gave that order, Roman? I’m not Chief of Police—do you think she’ll be given leeway for harboring you _now_?” Beifong snarled, coming up to stand right before the earthbender. “That’s not how the law works! There comes consequences to the actions we take!”

“The law is already broken; there is no point in trying to fix it when the city itself is being torn apart from the seams,” he boldly confronted. “There are other matters to attend to other than my fleeing and keeping the appearance of the police. If you want to arrest Sky, then do so, but that would also mean my entire squad fleet, Tenzin and his family, as well as the guards on the island. Go ahead, take your pick on who to start with!”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Beifong hissed, punching her fist against the wooden cell, the seafoam currents in her eyes ravaging, “Ever since Summers came, your ideology had changed; you became a fractious miscreant, and challenged the laws you once upheld! What happened to you, Roman?”

“Sky had nothing to do with my change...” his expression hardened, unflinching of Beifong’s eyes battling his cold and cool composure. “This is who I am...and she was the only one who didn’t make me feel ashamed about it.”

“If this is who you were, then why even join the academy?” Beifong fired back, obviously bothered of his reply. “Was all the hard work you endured to get where you were for nothing?”

At this, Geo’s anger faltered, and he swallowed heavily, his eyes lowering to look at Beifong’s shoulder instead, “....I just...thought I could change. I thought I could....be different, but I suppose I was....wrong.” He walked to the side, and there he moved his gaze to the wall, his back shown to Beifong, “It was my mistake; I acknowledge I affected everyone, including you Beifong......I’m.....trying to fix it......but you won’t let me...”

For a moment, Geo expected Beifong to ram her way into the cell, to pin him against the ground and cuff him further than what he already had. But what Geo didn’t anticipate was the silence. He turned to investigate, catching Beifong’s sharp expression drop slightly, taken off guard by his reclusive attitude. Her lips parted but shut, something was happening that Geo had never ever seen: she was battling her next choice of words.

Geo knew fairly well that his abnegation to his built-authority figure would be irreversible, and took into account of all the consequences that followed after; he derided the police department and court’s exterior because of one court case, because of one person he got close to. From it all, as he grew fond of his friendship with Sky, he became self-aware that he was an excessively malcontent individual. He had _nothing_ to go on, no real dream to pursue; he was merely an officer who showed up to work, did what he did, and then went back home. Everything changed from the first day with her...and that in turn ruined Beifong’s orderly lifestyle.

Geo owed her many things in his life, his respect and silence when she needed it...but he wasn’t a puppet either. He knew she faced her own emotional troubles with herself, and some with Tenzin; Geo would see flashes of their familiarity with one another, and he was assured that she probably was once a very expressive and sentimental person. However, whatever remained left of it was shoved into a box and never relinquished. Beifong and him shared that same type of suppression, except his manifested into a vicious cyclone and dragged everyone associated with him into it; Beifong was the most affected out of everyone. She had a system, and how Geo lashed against the very order of her expectations with ten times the force that she didn’t know what to do with him or how to react. And what better way to handle it than to blame Sky, to use a scapegoat for all the misery that followed from Tenzin’s attempted heroic act?

Geo motioned his way over, and his innocuous stance in front of Beifong captured her stare; she looked up to him with an irritated dart, “Lin....”

She remained still and stone, but the sudden, rumbling buzz outside made all three in the room still. Sky’s eyes darted to the window, and Geo didn’t have to look to know they were the sounds of airplanes. Plumes of smoke escaped from the large towers of Republic City, explosions firing spasmodically in a rapid rate.

Sky swiftly shuffled her way over, and her eyes widened from whatever she saw, “Equalist blimps, they’re headed to the island-”

From down the stairs, Pema’s screamed ignited the halls, and immediately Sky pushed herself out of the door, nearly skidding down the steps to check on Tenzin’s wife. Beifong hissed in irritation, almost ready to follow in her steps but halted when she reached the doorway. She inhaled slowly and turned to face Geo, who remained unmoved but attentive to Beifong’s approaching stride.

“Not a word of this leaves this room if anyone asks,” Beifong remarked, “But since we’re all casually breaking the law—” Her wrist flung forward, snapping the cell’s platinum lock with her make-shift, sharp dagger, “I suppose you can show me how dedicated you are to fixing this mess.”

“Trust me that well, Beifong?” Geo moved himself out of the cell, and when standing beside her, he indicated to the cuffs holding him. “Suppose you don’t have the keys on you?”

“No, but we will find someone who does,” she replied back, “Let’s move.” On cue, she started down the staircase that Sky bolted through, and when they hit the hallway, the sounds of explosions echoed from the distance outside. The entire foundation was on the move, everyone hurrying to the pinpoint of the front courtyard.

“Your ex-team has informed me of everyone’s condition, including Caser, Kai, and the involvement of Hugh’s. Were you aware?” she continued as they rushed down the corridor.

“I had no idea of his involvement from the beginning, much less being even related to Jagur.” Geo’s anger also dripped down his spine, pooling coolly along his feet, “Amon is still on the loose, and Jagur is not too far behind him to make a move with Satoshi. Tenzin told me what happened at the inventor’s place.”

“Then we must take action soon to save your team before any further harm comes to them,” she sighed. “Last thing we need is another police squad to lose their bending to that maniac.”

Soon they both caught up with Sky, a blinding mixture of Air Acolytes and the White Lotus almost making her invisible to them. Outside the grey terrain, the Equalist blimps of red and black rocketed metal wires to the foundation of the island’s edges and shore. It was a reckless display of horror about, and it didn’t make it better to see Sky was holding Pema beside her, trying to calm the distressed children over their crippling mother.

“What’s wrong?!” Beifong shot out, Sky gently lifting Pema to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

“The baby’s coming!” the airbender’s wife hollered out shakily.  Beifong, Geo and Sky’s eyes shot wide open, all clearly unprepared of the sudden circumstances.

Sky was the first to react, and urgently called, “Iakona!” Geo was about to move himself to carry her, but recollection of what happened to Tenzin stopped him, as well as Sky’s uncle rushing over in the nick of time. His ragged breathing halted when he caught sight of Pema, and he didn’t need an explanation.

“Gods, out of all times???” he joined Sky’s side in holding the woman tenderly, both of them hurrying the groaning mother to the few, female Acolytes that guided them to an available room to hold the delivery.

Beifong pinch the bridge of her nose to bring herself back to the ground, and she gripped onto Geo’s arm to gain his attention, “Let’s move.” More than half of the benders were defending the backs of the island, Beifong ordering she had the front secured, “We have the squad here, take care of the sides!” The duo rushed to the middle of the open area, a few familiar faces of stationed benders inspecting their arrival; they must have been the first out here when the commotion started.

“B-Beifong. Geo,” Terra greeted first, her hair messily tied up from the rush to get outside. The rest of the team (excluding Luo and Caser) stood on standby, with Serge and Ruben meeting Geo’s glance while Fauna and Zuriel evaded his gaze. They all soon landed to Beifong for guidance.

“Hand me the keys,” Beifong took a step forward, her hand extended to the newer commander.

Serge’s eyes widened, and he looked between Beifong and Geo, “You’re releasing him?”

“We have other important matters to attend to,” Beifong concluded with a firm nod, emphasizing her fingers out to Terra. “The Equalists will soon touch the island.”

“...Understood,” Terra reached behind her back, and pulled out the key that belonged to Geo’s cuffs. From there, Beifong retrieved it swiftly, and moved behind Geo’s back to thrust the head of it into the lock, and turned it. The cuffs instantly broke off, landing with a clang to the ground. Geo reached to soothe his wrists, but blinked when Terra came to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips.

“Sure you’re ready for this?” she asked, the rest of Geo’s remaining team looking cautiously between the two.

“They won’t reach five yards of the house,” Geo confirmed boldly, looking into her eyes swiftly before watching the arriving blimps. “I need to borrow metal-“

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Serge was the first to intervene, and gained everyone’s stare from the very response.

Geo was none too shy to follow, “Of course it’s not.”

“Here,” Fauna walked up next, and she reached to unwrap the entire metal band along her hips. Geo watched carefully, seeing it slither and brace around her arm before she lent it out for him to take. He did so, holding the end and sighing briefly from the cold exterior as it snapped around his entire arm. “You’ll need it more than I do.”

“Isn’t this illegal?” Zuriel quipped up hastily, his fingers fiddling with one another.

“Would you rather stay inside?” Ruben crossed his arms, his small tease eventually gaining a reddened Zuriel to glare at him.

“I’m just asking,” he defended.

“It’s better than nothing, we need all the help we can get,” Terra replied, and soon smiled in relief to the rushing Sky headed over. “But I’m sure Sky will keep him in check.”

“Anything I missed?” Sky asked with baited breath.

“Nope, just raring to kick some Equalist’s ass,” Ruben responded to which Sky scoffed, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows.

“Good, I thought I was going to miss out,” Sky quirked a small smile but averted her attention to Beifong’s narrowing gaze, “Have a plan in mind?”

“I want everyone in teams of two, and no farther than thirty feet from each other,” Beifong demanded, “The Equalists may have more able-bodies but that doesn’t mean they’ll have the force we have to reckon with.”

“Understood,” Terra nodded in agreement.

The first batches of Equalists were fast approaching the island, and as directed Geo’s team cut into their corresponding bands and charged to conquer the land. Geo, however, remained on his own, and shot to two Equalists cutting from the evasive group of six. Behind he paid no mind to Beifong’s shouting order; the metal snake around his arm shot out, his foot twisting to shuffle the ground rapidly. The first Equalist leapt, but Geo’s iron shot right out, and lurched around the man’s neck. He coiled down the cord aggressively, smashing him against the ground. The second Equalist sprinted with both rods out; Geo was prepared, dodging the first strike and forming brass knuckles as he dodged from the second. With a heavy ram, his fist collided straight to the second Equalist’s elbow to disarm him. The next second, Geo slammed his free hand against the masked face, and drove it into the ground. It parted, and with a quick spin of his foot, Geo closed the gaping hole with a close, leaving a flailing man to claw against the ground.  From there, he made his move to the next approaching blimp, seeing the others continuing to deal with the first blimp riders.

Sky wasn’t the best option to run into either if they wanted to avoid Geo because she too left no mercy for their defeat. Her hands clawed into the dirt, and scooped up head-sized boulders to slam them repeatedly to the diminishing number of pouncing rebels. On occasion, she released the Equalists Geo had buried into the ground, but used them as an advantage to toss them across the field and into other revolutionaries.

From the corner of her eye she caught Geo’s deadly stance and shifted her body to rush over, noticing he was single handedly ready to take on the second airship. The new metal wire shot and buried deep into the edge of the cliff, Equalists riding down and ready with electrocution gloves. Sky smacked her foot down, a small boulder lifting as she took it to her hand, morphing and sharpening the edges of the rock and stepped back. She focused upon the base of the rope at the ship before launching forth the sharpened disk at an angle, cutting into the closest part of the wire near the blimp.

“Geo, now!”

Without hesitation, Geo fastened his own iron wire to the base of the falling rope, and hurled it downwards to easily fling the individuals upwards before they crashed down upon the sea.

With the entire line of Equalists put down, Geo turned his attention to the third blimp that stationed, and watched them advancing to the recently victorious team of his. Terra and Serge kept perfect formation; protecting each other back to back while Ruben remained by Fauna and Zuriel. Beifong took two Equalists on her own and won without a scratch.

“This isn’t going to work,” Sky replied exasperated, her and Geo watching the fourth and fifth dirigibles swiftly advancing. He knew it was a matter of time until they swarmed the opposition of benders. He had to halt their raid, or risk losing the island.

 “I’m going to take them out,” Geo confronted, and signaled her to follow. Sky’s faltering questions were ignored, and they swiftly arrived in the cleared arena of fighters. All the defeated Equalists being bound up by Serge and Zuriel in haste.

Ruben’s eyes hardened to the arriving attackers in the distance, though Terra spoke out-loud for everyone, “They just don’t know when to quit, do they?”

“I need a launching pad,” Geo ordered, the entire crew watching as he shot out his metal yard, and dug it enough to create a three-foot crevice in a circular spot, wide enough to hold three people in the circumference. “With enough force, we can reach the bottom of the blimp, and I’ll secure my hold with a metal wire.”

“It is possible, if we calculate it correctly,” Fauna admitted with a hand on her chin, looking past Geo’s shoulder to the flying machine, then back to the ground of Geo’s made-platform. “Though if we miss, you’ll be landing straight into the ocean at an alarming speed, and possibly pass out from the extreme fall.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Zuriel sweatdropped.

“With the rate and number of the blimps, the entire island will be overtaken if we don’t act fast,” Geo retorted firmly. From his view, he watched the two approaching blimps from the front, another gaining speed, and two opposite ones arriving from the back. On cue, the remaining Air Acolytes guarding the housing hurriedly cut around the building to secure the rear once more. “Are we going to continue arguing about this, or am I going to have to launch us?”

“Wait, _us_?” Serge added in. “Who’s _us_?”

“You’re launching Sky and me,” Geo cut in, making the entire group stare at him incredulously.

“I’m going?” the blond arched a brow.

“You can’t take Summers,” Beifong swiftly rebutted.

“It wasn’t a request,” Geo replied back just the same, and the two faintly glared to one another while the clutter of officers spectated unsurely. “You’re needed here to defend the island, and you need the team. I’ll bring her back when this is all done.”

“.....How do I have your word?” Beifong’s eyes narrowed, but Geo was none too shy to confront. He met her gaze, and they held onto each other for a brief moment. A second later, the ex-chief sighed, but nodded, “Alright, take her. If she doesn’t get back-“

“She will,” Geo confirmed, and he clamped a hand around Sky’s upper arm. With a slight tug, he positioned her beside him, both on top of the launch pad. “When you’re ready.”

“Let’s get to it!” Terra commanded, and set her legs apart, directly behind Geo and Sky. The two gave her one last glance, and nodded as they faced forward, bracing their legs along the rock. Serge and Ruben followed on each side of Terra, with Zuriel and Fauna to end the arc’s left and right. “Dig!” Zuriel and Fauna heeded the command, twirling their arms about to further burrow the crevice.  

“Whatever happens, don’t let go.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to,” Sky admitted, squeezing his hand, “I really hope you know what you’re freaking doing.”

“Not at all.”

“What?”

“On the count of three!” Terra commanded, and swiftly observed all the bending officers spread their legs, arms straightened out behind them. Beifong too joined the fray, and hardened her stance to take a good chunk of the boulder’s end in her control. “ONE. TWO!”

“Hang on,” Geo’s hand clutched around Sky’s waist, her hand unexpectedly snatching at the front of his shirt.

“THREE!” All arms swung in a downward arc, an invisible palm clutching at the edges of the circular base; a reckoning force propelled the boulder upwards, indicated with the officers’ pounding fists into the air.

The ascension picked up halfway, Geo free arm curled with steel. The entire island shrunk in size, and they came into the radius of the blimp. With a strategic hand, Geo flattened it out several times beneath the boulder they were on, propelling themselves out piece by piece until what remained was the very base at their feet. The bottom round of the blimp was in view, and Geo leapt up, Sky fully grasping at him with a tight arm around his neck. He snapped his upwards, and the metal Fauna provided him with whipped in a straight line. It grappled onto the hooked skeleton of the outside, and the duo hung high above where the island was now the size of their palms.

If there was any indication of Sky’s uncomfortableness of the situation, her nails digging into Geo’s skin was a good reason to believe so, “How are we taking these down!?” She had to nearly scream at him from how loud the air was kicking about.

The wind picked up to tussle Geo’s locks about, the two slightly rocking of the motion, “Climb, to the very top, be careful!” The scaling commenced, and Geo made sure to not rush Sky as she did so; he kept a visual on the second blimp that was across, and was aware of their hands pointing outside the window. Geo was positive they were going to contact their victim-blimp of their climb.

However, they made it safely, and Sky lent out a hand to grasp Geo’s; he took it firmly, and hauled himself up. He surveyed the curving top of the flying machine, and the spine that reached from the front and end of the machine.

“....Oh don’t tell me!” Sky exhaled, her eyes catching his.

“You know what the plan is, good. Let’s go!” he dashed toward the back of the middle of the blimp, and set his arms out. “We’re going to scrap the metal up so the breeze turns the machine into the second blimp!”

“This is absolutely insane!” Sky hollered over the blowing, baleful gale. It rattled the metal foundation, shaking both of their stances briefly. Sky was quick in her attempt to catch up with the rogue Earthbender, reaching across from him with her arms set out.

“We’re going to get ourselves killed trying to do this!” Sky snapped.

“Handle the center; I’m going to cover you!” Geo commanded.

“From what?!” Sky demanded. It wasn’t even a second before the sound of a metal slot shifted open, the two whirling around in place to find two Equalists slipping out, gloves whirring to deadly electricity. Sky’s eyes widen, but she turned to focus on the objective at hand. She brought her hand towards her chest, inhaling deeply before puncturing the metal frame, shifting her fingers to bend the metal back enough for her to grab hold of it.

Geo faced the charging Equalists of the blimp and was ready when the first swiped his arm across. His shielded arm hovered above to protect his head, and in the movement he cut the metal sheets in half, adorning both forearms in cold iron; the second, female Equalist had shot up from the first’s back, and aimed straight down to distract Geo from the front attack. He quickly took notice of the assault, and jammed his foot down hard enough to bend the exterior of the blimp. A thin piece of metal jerked out, piercing into the first, Equalist’s side. The second was met with a metallic slice snaking around her neck, and Geo was not afraid to squeeze it tight. The electrocuting glove was slapped aside, and Geo rammed his metal-covered fist against her abdomen to send her whirling against her comrade. Both groaned and rolled backwards, but Geo didn’t stop there. He took a decisive run, and resulting from his great leap was the copper bed beneath the duo flicking upwards, and sending them over the back of the zeppelin. Geo wasted no time in heading to the entry of the blimp’s interior, and he kicked it closed on top of a scaling Equalist beneath. The voices grew frantic, but he wasted no time in kneeling, and jamming his fingers into the bendable material. He literally raked it over the edges of the entryway, and backed up to see it unable to be pushed open from the inside.

Geo turned his attention to Sky who now managed to haul most of the metal sheet up, her eyes shooting to the second blimp that was now attempting to move away from the island’s course.

“Turn it, now!” Geo shouted, and braced himself.

Her feet dug into the metal and gripped the metal plates between her hands, her nails digging into the sheets for support. One twist was all it took for the sharp burst of wind to blast against them, forcing Sky to shield herself down. The blimp took an abrupt arc, groaning under the new redirection, metal and gears snapping and creaking sharply underneath.

The jerk was absolute and malicious, both of their feet nearly swinging off and hands clinging for dear life. Geo fluttered his eyes rapidly to regain his vision, and what he saw was what he expected from such a harsh impact. Flames danced at the punctured hulls of the two blimps, making Geo jolt himself to a waning stance. He looked to Sky’s direction, and made his way over to help her stand.

She looked rattled from the impact, the metal nearly becoming a part of her fingers, “How are we getting off?? We got like two minutes to figure it out!”

“Two minutes is plenty.” Geo affirmed his stance, and signaled Sky to follow. He cut his way to the closed entrance from earlier, and snapped it open with an easy yank. He dropped effortlessly down the entrance, and shot his eyes up to her, “Keep close!” He looking upon the blaring, red corridor of the walkway, the blimp’s redirection having caused havoc that most of the Equalists had ditched the exit he blocked off, and were leaping off the bottom of the blimp’s stomach. He sprinted with clanking thuds, Sky in tow.

“Shouldn’t we be outside the burning blimp!?” Sky shouted over the blaring sirens, but Geo kept his fast rhythm until finally they were in the very bottom pod of the escaping Equalists. The last one shot them a stare, but Geo already marked him as the target despite the man leaping with the last parachute.

“C’mon!” It wasn’t an offer, and when he clung to Sky’s upper arm and yanked her with, he didn’t blame her for snaring her fingers nearly into his shoulder.

“Wh-What are we- OH GOD!” Geo had leapt out, and dragged Sky with him. They were airborne, descending at the same speed as the Equalist trying to escape beneath them. The captain shot his eyes back, but Geo already knew what he was planning. The moment the Equalist reached for the trigger, Geo flicked open his arm, a metal rope forming at his whim. He shouted as he threw his arm out, and it caught the ankle of the rebel.

“Hang on!” Geo called out, and Sky did so. Her arms and legs snaked around him, and the parachute cut loose and bloomed with a vicious snap upwards. Geo’s shoulder snapped, and he yelped out from his dislocated bone, but held onto dear life on the metal hold he had on the struggling, masked individual.

“Let go!” the captain snarled out, shaking his foot. Geo glared up to him, squeezing the grip around his ankle.

“You kick us off, and she’ll cut a hole through the parachute!” he threatened, and the Equalist remained submissive. Geo looked away, shutting his eyes as the descent blew along his strands, the promise of the sea just below-

“Geo!” Sky pointed up with a cry, and Geo’s eyes widened; a part of the blimp was searing off, and headed straight for them. He didn’t wait and withdrew his metal whip, and the pair plummeted straight down to the ocean’s surface to silence the screaming and struggling Equalist from above.

The water was bitter upon impact; Sky nearly lost her sense of direction if it weren’t for Geo’s clasp on her. He kicked his feet speedily and Sky remained in his grip as he motioned them swiftly away to safety. The next moment, a large sheet of one of the blimp’s shell crashed through the surface, and dragged a torn piece of a parachute with it. The duo pushed themselves to the surface, gasping as they cut the liquid mound. Her arms paddled against the rough current, keeping her head afloat from going under again. Geo grunted of her motions, but made sure to lift her up enough to make sure her face didn’t keep sinking. The sudden motion burned his throbbing shoulder, and he was unsure if it was the seawater or the pain that was making his eyes tear.

“L-Land...” Geo managed to say. “We need to...get to land.”

“This way, come on, Geo." Even with the city being closer, it took what felt like hours power swimming through the treacherous waters. Finally, the two reached the shore, merely collapsing and panting from the heavy endurance. Sky groaned, rolling on her back to face the grey tundra above. Geo grunted once, falling onto the sand while his right arm throbbed angrily of the amount of endurance he put through it.

"I can't believe we did that," Sky groaned, sitting upwards stiffly, "I can't believe we did that and survived it."

 “S-Sky.” He seated himself up, lying back against a nearby boulder of the shore, and prompted his dislocated shoulder back, “P-Pop in the bone.” Sky's face paled, nearly stumbling forward from how fast she tried to get up. She hurried across the sandy shore to where Geo sat, taking her soaking jacket off.

"Bite it," Sky commanded and turned Geo, gripping his shoulder. He did so, shutting his eyes as he sunk his free hand into the rock behind for support. She snapped his shoulder back with a purposeful shove, earning an agonizing grunt Geo.

“Shit...” Geo heaved tiredly, closing his eyes as Sky rotated his shoulder about, and making sure everything was properly attached again. When the urgency of their sudden and dangerous leap subsided, the two remained immobile, and took the time to inhale every breath they could get. Perhaps not the smartest thing Geo could think of, but it did the trick.

In the distance, the island remained unbothered of any approaching aircraft; the destruction of two of them plunged into the sea giving a good indication of what would befall if they tried again. However, behind Geo could hear the continuing ambush of the city’s unsettled grounds, shouts of protests rallying and unrelenting. It was in complete disarray, and he knew this was only the beginning of Amon’s moving diplomacies.

“We have to...move soon,” Sky chided, her hands digging through her soaked bangs. “We need to properly get you wrapped up."

“No...We wait until its night,” Geo wheezed out, resting his head back against the boulder. “I’m not going to risk...anyone finding us right now.”

Sky bent her head down, resisting the urge to hit him it looked like, "So where to...I doubt the beach is any better to hide.."

“You could always go back to the island, Sky,” Geo replied flatly, cradling his arm gently. It was selfish of him to take her so suddenly, he admitted. But...she did insist to come with.

"I doubt it," Sky remarked with a lopsided frown, "I'm not about to row or swim back over there. You're stuck with me."

“You make it sound like it’s a curse,” Geo rolled his head around to glance at her. “You did painfully save my shoulder.”

"What you suggested sounded like one," she teased back, making Geo’s chest expand.

“My dry humor only gets worse the further you stick around. You sure you’re up for it?” he looked to her with a forced, flat expression.

"I don't know, somehow you lasted this long with my sarcasm and stubbornness." She looked from the corner of her eye, smirking, "I think I can handle it."

“Hmm, of course you can,” Geo grunted with a hidden grin, pushing himself off the boulder to wobble to a stand. Sky followed, her hand held out to catch him in case he lost balance. “Then let us go to a coastal cave, the sun isn’t going down anytime soon.”

Sky nodded, sighing softly and grabbing her jacket, "Sleeping under the stars? Sounds like a perfect getaway to me."

“I knew you wouldn’t mind.”


	28. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddos, here we go.
> 
> This one took longer than expected (again, SORRY), but here it is. There is only one chapter left after in this story, thank you for your patience and support <3
> 
> Until then, take care!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Keys

Yet, sleeping under the stars wasn’t exactly what they got.

It wasn’t until an hour later that the coastal shores were being evacuated of any resident benders hiding, and an onslaught of Equalists paraded aggressively about the premises. Geo and Sky made quick moves to remain undetected, and use little bending as possible when they moved into the lower districts of the city. Here, Geo was again in familiar, past territory, and remembered to the best of his memory on which alleys and paths to take. The more they trekked, the more they had to continue moving; every corner and street was thoroughly searched to the point where Geo and Sky had to build up made brick formations in order to camouflage themselves from the prying eyes of the radical activists. Shops and housing complexes were decorated with cracked glass and empty populace; Satomobiles remained scattered with a few of them still turned on and left with the keys in the ignition. Every bender had made a break for it, and it was getting treacherous to advance without any proper cover.

The pair was stuck in an abandoned apartment of a middle-class family, hastily left from the way the door remained opened, and their belongings scattered around the table and dressers. Sky closed the door, and she and Geo boarded up the back of it with metal pins to lock the edges tight to prevent entry. They did the same with the windows, and now were sitting in the living room, remaining attentive yet exhausted of it all.

“By this rate, we’ll never catch Jagur,” Geo exhaled out tiredly, rubbing his eyes with a callous hand. “If we constantly have to hide.”

"It wasn't going to be easy," Sky reminded simply as she remained slouched over the arm of the couch, "The Equalists essentially took over.”

“Not surprised.”

“Without any real sense of direction of where Jagur is--I highly doubt we're going to find him before he has the entire city at Amon’s feet. I guess the solution would be to find some Equalist outfits to steal.”

“That’s...not a bad idea,” Geo drawled out, looking over to see Sky giving a faint, triumphant smirk.

Yet, it was replaced with a deadpannded glance, “The problem is where we can get some without alerting a whole battalion of Equalists."

“Hmm,” Geo slumped his head back against the head of the cushioned sofa. “The million dollar question. How’s your leg doing?”

"More or less still functioning," Sky shook her leg for emphasis, "Your shoulder? Or do I have to scavenge for something in the house I can use to maybe fix it up."

“No, my shoulder is fine.” He looked away, and settled his sights on the rounded, patterned rug in the center of the room. Sky said nothing, and they both held the momentary silence until she pushed herself from her knees to stand.

Geo watched as she strolled silently over to the barricaded window to look past the cracks of the openings to peer out. She stood differently than she normally did, lacking the self-assertiveness and cocky angle of her hips to the side. Here, she was a tad reserved, her upper body more prone to lean over for better visual as if she were protecting the rest of her.

Sharp glimpses of that dark, red catacomb pulsated in his mind, and he reached up to dismiss their arrival with clenched teeth. It felt like a mirage, a wicked dream that somehow made itself into a reality. One moment he was being lifted up to a blimp, and the next he had Sky underneath him, flailing and screaming to make him get off...and he didn’t. No matter how much he pressured his aggressiveness onto her, nothing in his body responded to any of her pleas, and that’s what sickened him the most. He should have stopped the moment he threw the first hit to her, and somehow Jagur bred him to be a monster...

The loud crack of bone made him shudder, and he purposely looked away from her to shut his eyes in the opposite direction of the room. Her scream followed afterwards, quaking tears mingling with the dirt and sweat along her cheeks. Her hair was disheveled in a horrid display, as if someone threatened to cut it from the very roots of it. And every night he had to relive it, over and over and over again-

"I think we're fine...but we should at least think of a plan on where to go next." Her voice subtly regained volume in his ringing ears, and he turned to see she was leaning against the wall, glancing at the ceiling instead. “Funny, just an hour ago, there were a ton of mecha-tanks in the streets.”

“Hmm...” he laced his fingers through his long hair, cracking an eye open, “...Actually, if it’s possible, we can travel along the city faster through tunnels.”

“Elaborate?” she asked.

“When I was underground infiltrating the Equalists, they had tracks leading to different sectors of Republic City. That’s how they managed to transport cargos of weaponry and currency. If we can find an entrance close by, we can use their tunnels to our advantage. I doubt they got rid of them considering how big they were.” He held his chin, “But that still leaves the problem of finding us outfits.”

"Hmm..." Sky tapped her foot, crossing her arms, "Do you know if there are any bunkers around the area that could have any? Maybe an abandoned warehouse??"

“Not that I know of,” Geo shook his head. “The Equalists were meticulous on where they prepared and placed their equipment, and went far as putting them underneath ordinary trash bins, secret compartments of trucks and boats. They always kept them close with them, and never went for the obvious places where someone could mistakenly find them.”

"Ugh," Sky dropped her head, sighing loudly, "So pretty much we have to find an Equalist to get their gear. The exact opposite of what I wanted to do. But....ugh, what to do....where can we go right now."

“.....Brent’s place,” his eyes shot open, and he straightened up in his seat. “He had a whole horde of equipment there.” He stood up at this, and dashed to one of the bedrooms. He rummaged through a desk swiftly, and came back with a notebook in hand and a marker in mouth. With a plop, he unleashed the marker onto the parchment, and commenced to draw out a map of their location. “If we can somehow make it safely across the town square, and past the City Hall, Brent’s place is just a little away from the Market.”

"That's going to be a hotspot..." Sky paused to stand beside him, ".......But I know ways around the area. Underground, it’s not an alien network to me."

“Do you still have connections from your father’s gangs?” he looked to her.

"I don't have to have connections to know where the paths are underground," Sky acknowledged, borrowing the marker as she took a seat. From so close, he could smell doused scent of flower beneath the musk of the city’s atmosphere on her.  "Over here, there's a tea shop that can only be accessed by earthbenders. It was always used for getting info across the city....." Sky bit the end of the marker, her eyes scanning squarely, "If we get to the Water tribe district, there's one there for certain."

“That’s reassuring, but I mean if you still have connections currently,” Geo tried again. “I don’t think if we accessed them and came across them, we would have some sort of welcoming party waiting.”

"Probably not, but what's better.....Equalists or them." Sky sighed, placing the marker down, "We're tied on options unless we take a chance on running through the city."

“........Gang paths it is,” Geo relented.

"Great," Sky clapped her hands, "Do you want to rest more?"

“No, let’s move; the sooner the better.”

Despite being the first two hours of the next day, the shadowed city was lit like it was the afternoon; street lights continued to function, though no Equalist was abiding the law of it. The shadowed alleyways were darker than normal, but were shined with blinding spotlights from the hovering air balloons roaming the skies. The clusters of marooned-dressed teams scattered across the buildings and districts, and Geo and Sky remained absolutely silent while they maneuvered around.

She stood relatively close beside him, making him concerned if they were making too much noise together, or he wasn’t breathing enough from how much she was touching him. He expelled his tense chest out, and basked in her tranquil stability; he was such a mess....felt like he was one. She had grown vastly since their introduction, and sometimes he wished he could go back. But, he could never go back, not after what he had done to her, to everyone around himself...

“Geo?” He didn’t realize he stopped walking, and he peered up to see she was right in front of him, signaling him to pay attention. “Why did you stop?”

He took a moment, “Sky....you really shouldn’t be here with me.”

"Heh..." The scoff died in her throat before it even vocalized, catching herself adjusting her feet awkwardly, "You're...kidding, right? After jumping onto Equalists blimps now you're telling me?"

“I’ve put you in enough danger as it is,” he reveled in the thought, frowning visibly as he shut his eyes, “Why do we keep doing this to each other...? Why do I keep dragging you into my messes?”

"It's not like I was unwilling," Sky argued, having to lean in to make sure she wasn’t shouting. It didn’t make it any better for his frazzled mind, having her so close. "I knew the risks I was going into, Geo."

“You shouldn’t get used to it,” he looked to her, and took a step closer, “You don’t deserve something like this. This shouldn’t be routine to you. You deserve...better.” She pressed her lips together, taken aback of his sudden confession to her. He wasn’t wrong, he knew he wasn’t.

She shook her head lightly with a silent hiss escaping, "How are things going to be better, Geo?”

“....Fair point.” What was the point of arguing if she was simply going to be fussed and aggressive about it? No matter what he did or suggested, Sky always had a way to rebuttal him...and at times he just wished she would listen to him. He ended the conversation there, and continued to lead their trek with a realigned focus. It was a good hour of maneuvering about the thin passageways, the sounds of movement above them indicating there were still people rummaging for their possessions before exiting the city.

The sudden sounds of whirring engines alerted Geo, and he swiftly clamped onto Sky. He pushed himself against a trash bin, and tore the gravel of the brick wall to hide their forms. A fleet of Equalists shot out from where they planned to exit out, and Geo sighed of heavy relief of his good instincts. He peered through the gaps of brick, watching the shattering of windows collide out as the bender residents combatted against the invading extremists. Sounds of footsteps shot out of the alley, but the screams were overpowered by the electrical trap that awaited them outside their escape route.

The earthbender held in his breath along with Sky, the slight faint of fear riding on both of their skins. Geo didn’t dare relieve the disguise, and instead focused his attention to Sky’s breathing that was nearly on top of him. She hardly moved, but selfishly he didn’t mind her obedience to him, to not make an objection for once. They both waited, and after a good fifteen minutes later, Geo released his bind around Sky and himself. The two stood up cautiously, and looked over the edge of the large bin to see no one of the apartment inhabitants were left; they must have all been boarded onto trucks, and taken away just like the rest of the resisting benders. The road was eerily empty.

“The tea shop should be right around the bend, behind that building,” Sky pointed out with an inclined nod.

Geo bobbed his head once, slowly creeping around the corner of the wall to fully search the road once for any hidden vehicles. After a minute, Sky darted across the street with Geo in tow, hastily moving along the shadows of next alleyway. They hastily skidded around the nearest building within their reach, and pressed their backs to survey their new settings. Sky indicated with a finger to the tea shop ahead, adorned with a broken window at the entrance. Cautious of drawing any attention, they crouched lowly as they strode along the lining of the wall. Sky remained vigilant, and when they arrived to the front of the store, Geo could see that a scuffle had ensued. Whoever it was against never stood a chance.

She pressed her foot against the gaping doorway, allowing it to open on its own after giving a quick shove. The floor was decorated with shattered vases and ripped wallpaper with nothing left but an empty cash register, tossed and broken chairs, and fragmented planks of wood across the floor. His eyes followed to the twisted doorways of the kitchen until they landed to the far wall in the crook of a small space.

“Look,” Sky pointed out to the floor where skid marks were present, leading inside the wallpaper. Geo approached alongside her, and the two pressed their hands against the small space, giving it a firm tap. Silent waves vibrated upwards and to the sides, but never to the center.

“A hidden door,” Geo replied, Sky giving a nod. Geo stepped back as he watched Sky ready her stance, and stretch her arm out. In a quick jab, she hit the heavy bud of her palm against the stone wall; it immediately jolted down at her command, revealing the secret passage within.

“I’m right behind you,” Geo informed, and closed the secret door upwards back when they entered. Carefully, he trailed behind Sky down the stone steps, pressing his hands against the wall to sense the corridor’s exterior. The abrupt silence from below alarmed him, and he paused alongside Sky as they reached the bottom step. It was completely dark; he literally could not see his hand in front of his face. A stomp down with his foot, waves of formations recollected back to him, but what he found made him scowl.

“A maze,” she voiced out for him instead. “Of course.”

“Know how to get around?”

“I’ll try,” she responded. Any evidence of anyone being in here was little to none; unlit torches hung poorly against the walls, and several halls were forcibly collapsed that there wasn’t any way but to go a different direction. The more they ventured, Geo was growing uneasy that the only way to get out would be blocked, and he wasn’t sure how deep they were. There was still a good amount of oxygen about; surely they would find an exit soon.

Sky appeared to recall pathways by memory, stopping occasionally and then heading to another direction they passed seconds before. Regardless they pressed on through the labyrinth in a steady pace...until a faint vibration pulsed from up ahead. Geo and Sky immediately ceased, and stood absolutely motionless to survey whatever was waiting for them at the end of the tunnel.

“You felt that?” Sky asked silently, and Geo nodded. He took the lead this time, his arms raised for whatever enemy he was about to engage in. When he came to the opening, he let his feet do the seeing, but nothing was around the floor. Odd. He put his hand to the wall to ground himself-

The whirring electricity was the second alarm, his fingers automatically signaled the concealed body at the upper corner of the square entry. Geo swiftly tossed an arm upward, a pillar of rock slamming against the masked man. A groan escaped near Geo’s feet, and he looked down with the aid of the illuminating rod dropped beside; a masked Equalist turned out to be the stalker.

Sky hurried over, and inspected the scene with a frown, “The Equalists got in here too-”

“Move!” Geo snatched at Sky’s wrist, and tugged her away from the collapsing ceiling. Sparks blasted out from the heavy drill caving in, and the commands of Equalists above did not better the situation either.

“There are benders here!” The two sprinted down the tunnel, Sky making hurried decisions on which tunnels to take, but each one resulted in the ceiling crumpling behind. The light of a tossed wall shot out on their right as they crossed an open area, the drill barely missing their forms as they entered another channel.

“They’re escaping over here!” The light movements of the Equalists rained down like heavy mist, and the duo’s options to find a secure tunnel were growing slimmer by the second. “Don’t let them get away!”

“This way!” Sky hurried down, pressing her hands against the wall and lifted, a lighted passage suddenly revealing itself. Did she remember a passage from long ago? Geo didn’t question it, and slid right into the hidden compartment of the wall. He held it up as Sky entered next, and the two let go to let it fall right down in front of their faces.

“Where are we now?” Geo briefly questioned, still able to hear the rattling commotion from the other side. Sky didn’t get a chance to answer when the floor suddenly rotated underneath their feet. The two were practically pressed against one another, the wall behind Geo crushing his back as the other behind Sky slammed her against him. The layout of the entire hallway was changing, and by none of their commanding. Geo shut his eyes to straighten out his dizziness, to make his hands give him the layout, but the floors and walls continued to interchange and revolve. They were trapped, and were unable to release their bind.  

Sky gripped upon Geo’s arm to hold herself up when suddenly they were both tossed to the ground. Geo clutched his head to halt his spiraling vision, and Sky was having her own trouble straightening herself out beside him.

“God, my head,” she mumbled, cracking an eye open.

“Where...are...”

 “Skylar.” Geo and Sky shot their eyes up, and lastly were able to correctly see the ten other bodies within the lit chamber. Three were posed ready, and when Geo looked up above his head, he saw a large, rock wall ready to slam onto them. However, a livid, middle man held his hand out to halt the assault, and was the one who had called out Sky’s name. Geo had never met him before, but by the way Sky’s eyes widened...she knew who he was.

“Lucius?!” Sky announced, and staggered herself to her feet with a quick hit of her thighs. Geo stood up next, but they never left the dark-curly haired man who looked rather annoyed of their interference. The boulder above them was removed, and the revelation of their arrival commenced.

“Wait….” An older man appeared beside the man Lucius’s side, white streaks coating the dreads of his hair, “This is Skylar…?” Looks like Geo was the uninvited guest to this reunion party.

“Holy shit, it is her!” Another announced, a giant in comparison to the others in the room, having to bend his head constantly to be on the same level as the leader, “She looks like the splitting image of Zenith!”

“Wait a second, I thought she was in jail—” a short, lanky man scratched the back of his head.

“Nitwit, she’s been out for months now—” the lone woman of the group crossed her arms against her chest, scars littering along her collarbone, “Though the dude…”

“You guys…” Sky awkwardly raised her arms up, waving them about to diminish the chatter that was circulating along the entire threshold, “It’s…….great seeing you. Didn’t expect it, but greaaaat.”

The leader named Lucius stepped forward, his eyes constricting to the blond, “What a surprise to find _you_ in all places then in _here_.” He ever so slowly rolled them next to Geo, “And I see you found your boy toy.” Geo tensed in place, and from how he positioned himself, the other benders of the clan adjusted their posture as well. They sensed his hostility straight away.

“Back off, Lucius,” Sky hissed out almost right after.

Lucius held his palms up, “Listen—as much _fun_ it is to see you here, we’re trying to _lay low_ and with you two here,” pointing between the two of them, he frowned, “I don’t see that possibility happening.”

“We’re not sticking around,” Geo confronted next, “We’re trying to find the exit to lead to the back sector, where a compound of apartments are.”

“Compound?” Lucius repeated with mild annoyance.

The woman of the group quizzically gazed over to Geo, putting a hand on her hip, “Isn’t that the one down the streets from the Police Headquarters?”

“Yeah, I think that’s the same one,” another bender agreed, humming softly.

“You should’ve went down the other tunnel, Summers,” Lucius commented flatly, obviously unsettled.

“And get caught by Equalists?” Sky asked, “That’s a fat chance of happening.”

“Tsk,” the man huffed, rolling his eyes at her comment, “So they did get in here.”

“That was Auqui’s fault, fucking bastard,” the giant snorted out, “I think it rubbed him off the wrong way when you left him off to get his bending taken, boss.” Geo’s eyes narrowed, but on closer inspection, sounded like this guy was recently promoted. He wondered how...someone like him didn’t really have the authority to command more than the nine around himself.

Lucius darted his eyes pointedly to the giant, then scowled in double retaliation when the oldest man of the group stepped forward, “Though with Ms. Summers here, I think it’d be wise to settle the terms of who _is_ actually in command of the Jennamites triad.”

“Yeah, sure, because now is a perfect time as any.”

 “Are you defying the old codes?” the elder continued to pressure Lucius.

“Those codes are dead, you old man!” Lucious snapped, alerting the bodies around him as he shot out a glare. “Either we stay here like a bunch of elephant-rats while we argue about old traditions, or we make an attempt to keep our bending. Take your pick.”

Geo had enough, his patience waning from how obnoxious this Lucius was getting, “Do you have a way to get to the compound or not? We’re wasting time; with the Equalist roaming about, the leadership of your gangs should be the last thing on your mind.”

“Enough, Geo is right,” Sky severely cut in, come in between both the leader and the elder with arms out to each one, “I rather settle this matter when there aren’t people slamming their fists on the wall trying to capture us! So, _once again_ , who knows the way?”

Upon the quiet group, the darker skinned woman stepped forward to regard both Sky and Geo, “I do, my folks live up that way. Name’s Reska, by the way.”

“Let’s not waste another moment,” Geo prompted, ignoring Lucius’ glare. “ _Please_ , lead us.”

"Follow me." Reska bolted into one of the few underpasses remaining, Sky giving a brief wave to everyone within the chamber. Geo trailed right behind, the fading chatter replaced with the sound of their hurried footwork around the channels. The woman easily whirled and cut around the corners, and Geo was thankful they were not shrouded in darkness. Upon arrival to a long corridor, Reska paused, and addressed the fugitives.

"Go down that hallway and force through the wall, it'll take you to the compound you're looking for,” she instructed.

"And you??" Sky asked.

"Eh, gotta handle some nasties before they wreck my pay,” the built woman saluted briefly with a crooked smile, "Catch you after the war." She took off in the direction they came from, Sky watching her go while Geo was already in pursuit of their indicated destination.

He motioned himself in front of said divider, readying his stance. With a lift of his hands followed with a pull and push of his fingers, the wall gave away, giving off light from above the well-hidden entryway. He waited for Sky to stand beside him, and then stomped on the ground to lift them both up before closing off the entrance. A peek around, the sector seemed to be cleaned off entirely of any benders and Equalists.

“His apartment is straight ahead,” Geo pointed out, the scene instantly familiar to him. After a quick survey of the street, the duo swiftly slipped to the other sidewalk, and stealthy made their way up the staircase leading to Brent’s space. Geo ceased as they reached the top staircase, and signaled Sky beside him to stop; small movement was coming from the slightly opened door at the far end, a frustrated voice grunting and tossing items in what sounded like a bag. It was in Brent’s apartment number...

Geo pressed himself against the stone, incrementally leaning his face sideways to peer into the slit. The back of a large man was in his view, but between his legs, Geo could see another man at the other end of the living room. Upon closer inspection, it was Brent jamming certain equipment away, and the larger man was overseeing him. Without a sound, Geo reached, and grasped onto the iron curled around his forearm, waiting anxiously as he leisurely opened the door a bit further.

“Are you sure that’s all of it?” Castiel’s voice demanded rather than requested.

Brent’s voice muttered in annoyance, “Yes, that’s all.”

“This is what _needs_ to happen, to bring a revolution into the city. Why can’t you see that? Is everything I told you been in vain?” Castiel scoffed. “Don’t tell me that wretched Mole made you soft.”

Brent deflected, and stood up against the taller man, “He didn’t deserve that.”

“Roman got what he sowed, so you best listen or I will make an example of you-“ Geo shot the metal band out and lurched it around Castiel’s mouth and neck. With a haul, he brought the gang member against the ground, and swiftly rammed sharpened blades against the man’s clothes to pin him firmly on the ground. He struggled, but his fear did not match Brent’s when he looked up and saw both Geo and Sky stride in, and close the door behind them with a lock.

“G-Geo, I’m so glad to-“ Geo remained cold, and strutted his way forward, snapping his second band around Brent’s wrist and pinned them against the wall above his head. Next he nearly slammed the shorter man against the wooden wall, debating whether to put him as a permanent decoration there.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t break your spine next,” he exhaled out shakily, “And screaming for help won’t count.”

"Geo--" Sky hissed, gripping his arm, "We came all this way, don't kill him--" she exhaled, glancing over to meet Brent's gaze, "Though for your sake, you better know where Jagur is."

The younger man nodded swiftly, shutting his eyes as he looked down to his feet, “I-I know where he’ll be. G-Geo, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think-“

“Didn’t think what?” Geo cursed out hotly, and gripped the front of Brent’s shirt, slamming him again, “You may feel sorry, but at the end of the day, _you_ sent me to Jagur.”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Brent’s plea went unheard, and instead Geo banged his fist beside the man’s jumping head, calling him to attention.

“Yes, you did! You sided with the Equalists, and that’s why you’re standing here!”

“I didn’t know it would end like this!” Brent argued out, his chest heaving in rapid quakes, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this- honest! I didn’t think things would go this badly, that they would be rounding up people! The revolution was supposed to be about peace, and bringing people together...I d-didn’t know...”

"No matter what you'd hope for this revolution to be--it clearly didn't happen. Despite your hopes for equality, the only actions being taken are against innocent civilians, benders and nonbenders alike. You had time--you had time to realize the mistakes you were making but you didn't back out," Sky curtly added in, making Brent look back and forth between the two.

“I’m...so sorry,” Brent’s words jumbled, and rained down his mouth. He tensed in his prison, his eyes shut to expel their presence, at least try to. “I know that won’t...change anything but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that I did, and I’m sorry for hurting you Geo. I-I’ll help you to find Jagur.”

“You don’t have an option,” Geo snapped back the iron, releasing Brent to make him stagger on his feet properly.

“I-I understand,” he nodded urgently, leaning away from Geo as much as possible, “There are clothes inside the bag, for you.”

Geo picked up the said bag, and handed it to Sky first, “I’ll change after you.”

"Thanks," Sky acknowledged, taking it and retreated to where the bathroom of the apartment was.

Left alone, Geo observed Brent carefully who didn’t take too kindly of the glare, and spoke up dubiously, “Listen, what happened at the district-“

“I trusted you, to do the right thing,” Geo suddenly spouted, his growl low. “Because that’s the kind of person you’ve always been.”

“I-I didn’t know!” Brent gritted his teeth. “Whatever that Jagur man did to you-“

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Geo threatened swiftly, and took a step forward, making the younger man back up. “I warned you about Castiel-“

“You know what, Geo, you weren’t a good friend either!” he barked back, turning his hands into fists. “You may have had better morals, but that doesn’t excuse you from being so cold and silent all the time. It was always indifference, making me choose what I wanted instead of sharing what you wanted-”

“What you did is beyond repair,” Geo answered flatly. “Don’t expect me to feel sorry for you.”

“Then why don’t you just end it then? C’mon, finish the job,” he argued back, his fist shaking and debating whether to punch Geo on his arm.  “Get your tasteful revenge here and now.”

“You’re not my target, and I’m done wasting my time with you,” Geo gripped the front of his shirt, and yanked him forward, “The moment Jagur dies in my hands, you best never come into my life ever again, or so help me I will throw you in a ditch, and slowly pour the gravel into your mouth and eyes. Is that clear?”

“......Crystal.” Brent’s fingers clasped onto Geo’s, and with a snap both of them let go of one another, relinquishing in the hateful stare they shared. After a moment, Geo picked away any possible weapon near Brent’s feet, and moved his way over to stand over Castiel. The built Equalist glowered up to him, but instead of complying fairly with whatever internal war that tried to manifest inside of him, Geo instead slammed his boot against the man’s ribs, yearning a silenced yell beneath his enforced mask. All was still as Brent pressed himself away and across from Geo, ultimately baffled to say anything more.

A moment later, Sky emerged from the single room, her gaze tensed between all the three men in the room before landing on Geo, “Your turn, I’ll be here.”

“This won’t take long,” Geo removed the blades from Castiel’s clothes, and bound the man’s wrists in front of him instead. With a haul, Geo picked up the struggling Castiel by the collar while Sky and Brent watched carefully. With a hefty pull, Geo dragged him into the bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

Facing Castiel, Geo forcefully slammed him against the far wall, and next bound his arms above his head just like how he did with Brent not too long ago. The metal jarred within the cement, and then no longer moved as it settled in its place. Castiel lifted his glare upwards to catch Geo who was none too shy to stare back. They remained quiet for a second until Geo gripped the front plate of the mouth-mask, and yanked it off Castiel’s face.

The man coughed painfully, but it somehow morphed into a deep, pleased chuckle, “You’re...such a joke, Mole.”

“Where. Is. Jagur.”

“Why should I tell you? You’ll never reach him in time,” Castiel sighed, propping his head back, “You’re too late. He already beat you, and you just can’t accep- SHIT!” Geo rammed his metal fist against the same ribs from before, and within the man’s skin, the emitting crack was enough to signal the broken bone.

“If you don’t talk, I’m going to keep swinging,” Geo growled, preparing his fist again. “And I will make sure you bleed to death without spilling a drop.”

“H-Heh....hehe...he got you good, didn’t he?” he groaned, slumping in his posture. “He utterly fucked you up, and you’re t-trying so hard, Roman. It’s pathetic- GHH!” Geo rocketed another punch against Castiel’s thigh, rattling his femur. “J-Jeezes- fucking kid-“

“I’m not going to let him get away, with anything of this!” Geo hissed, his dagger eyes boring into Castiel’s sky ones. He clutched the top of the man’s hair, and struck his head against the wall, earning another grunt, “If you do not give me his location, I will end you here and send your corpse to your little brother.”

“.....He’ll be at the airstrip, near the island base.”

“Which station?”

“....The fifth.” A loud thud followed within the room, and it was a good ten minutes before Geo opened the door to reveal himself in his obtained, Equalist attire. He adjusted the collar around his thick neck, and closed the door to remove his sight of the slightly conscious Castiel.

“Arm yourself with an Equalist glove,” Geo picked up a pair, handing it to Sky as he placed a single one in his left hand. “Let’s go.” He snatched the back of Brent’s jacket, and yanked him to stand beside him. “Where’s the nearest hideout entrance?”

“...Behind a café, two blocks away.” Sky took the lead in front of the group while Geo secured Brent’s wrist with an iron band. Striding down the streets was a breeze with all three adorning the masks, though even within the confinements of the googles Brent was giving Geo and Sky disapproving looks. Geo was fully aware, and simply didn’t care.

“Which way?” Geo was unforgiving in his tugs, making Brent stumble and grunt at his actions.

“This way.”

Sky led the group toward Brent's signaled direction, easily avoiding detection when they entered the hideout; it was disguised behind a shop exit, and a pair of staircases led down. After the last step, Geo looked along the wall for a panel, and hook a handle upward to turn on the lights within the underpass. It was clear that the place was relatively empty, but Geo and Sky rechecked to make absolutely sure of their isolation.

“All right, so where do we go from here??” Sky asked as Geo kept walking with his captive.

“You can take that handcar to the outer perimeter of the city,” Brent pointed out as the three approached the handcar mechanism that was not too far off and sat readily in the center tracks. “These lead you different sectors, but we’ll have to manually change them as we go.”

“That will do. Get on; you’re going to push it with me,” Geo ordered. The silence that ensued was quickly drowned out by the pull and tow of the cart; Sky sat against a perched box holding steadily onto the edge as Geo and Brent took the handle of each side, giving it powerful pumps in interchangeable motions. They were fully in-sync to make the machine go faster, but they looked straight at each other, clearly giving daggers.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you would’ve just explained your feelings to me,” Brent mustered out with a strained tone, the wind picked up and playing against his curly bangs.

“You going rogue and siding with the Equalists plays a bigger factor here, _Brent_.”

“I thought you said it wouldn’t have mattered if I told you or not.”

“That changed when you handed me over willingly to Jagur.”

“How many times are you going to bring him up?”

“Depends how long I have to put up with your presence.”

Sky crossed her leg over one another, knitting her body closer while her eyes darted between the two men, growing obviously uncomfortable with how tense their banters were getting. Drumming her fingers slightly against her upper arm, she looked to the two men again before finally deciding to chime in on the matter.

"This really isn't the time to argue on whose fault it is, I'd suggest focusing ahead and save your breath."

“He started it,” both grumbled in unison, earning a groan from Sky’s face-palming posture. And a long, awkward travel it would be until they reached the military base near the shore.

 

MEANWHILE:

 

“......I shouldn’t be surprised anymore. I shouldn’t be.” She felt the threads of her patience snapping one by one, and honestly, there was not much hold left to keep her voice low.

“Lin-“ As usual, the airbender tried to console.

“When I allowed Roman to take Summers, I didn’t mean to go parading off into the city and dragging her along!” Beifong hissed impatiently, the whipping of the wind desperately trying to mute out her protruding thoughts from mounting on top of one another.

Instead, it only made a scandal along her composure; she looked restless from how wild her strands had been pulled in different directions when the flying bison promptly evacuated the island. Knowing Terra and the rest of them stayed behind to aid and evacuate the rest of the guards and Air Acolytes disconcerted Beifong, but they were not Geo’s team for nothing either. They would make it safely to a base somewhere, just like the Avatar and her friends. She had faith in them, despite the mess for the past couple of months.

But the duo’s negligence left something sour on the island, and among the entire fleet of protectors. It looked like Roman had abandoned his team...but there was something else to it. Like a goodbye that no one approved of, much less expected. His attitude was vastly different than what Beifong had seen, and she wondered if he was always like that behind closed doors.

Beifong was informed of everything that had occurred due to Roman’s arrival, and she sat in utter shock of the events that transpired leading to Tenzin’s capture, and Geo almost killing him in the process. No...that was not her Commander, that was not the person she reinforced, that she trusted. She trusted a well-behaved, earthbender who had no means of being selfish, cruel or ill intentioned...and it all happened in the blink of an eye.

“I should have arrested him,” she pressed her fingers against her forehead, trying to repel the sickening feeling wading about her throat.

Tenzin allowed a dismissing sigh to escape his lips, his grip tight upon the reins to keep Oggi from steering in the wrong direction. They flew within the cloud banks for safety, but he was growing unsure of where was a safe refugee for his family away from the city. It wasn't easy to imagine that Sky and Geo had made the daring pursuit to head towards captured land; their objective completely unknown to even himself. Tenzin's expression sank, recalling the moments of respite....how he didn't realize the signs...all the mistakes he had made. Perhaps...he should have done more...and for now.....this is what he could do.

"I'm sure Geo isn't reckless enough to endanger her," Tenzin regarded, "I believe we'll see them soon enough--clearly after this Equalist matter is handled."

“...That’s what I’m afraid of.” Beifong settled herself in her seat again, clearly ticked off but alarmed of the misty clouds about; she heard no sound or has seen any sight of any Equalist blimps coming after them, but it still put her on edge of the silence away from her Republic City. In the meantime, Pema was cuddled with her children on the other end of the basket, all of them clearly drained of the yesterday’s events. The only movements Beifong observed was the heavy pushes of their chests, and the instinctive clutches of the newborn cradled in Pema’s arms.

"We can't control their actions......no matter how hard we had tried to at least steer them in the right direction. They know the consequences." Tenzin tilted his head downwards to observe the dense grasslands below, "But after all that is happened, I think it's time to admit the errors we had caused; I know many of it was indirectly caused by us....but we cannot be blind to the fact we had been in the wrong before."

 

_“What is your name?”_

_“Geo Roman.”_

_“Is that your real name?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

 

Where did it all go wrong?

 

_“You have ways to aid the force of Republic City?”_

_He didn’t even blink, “I do.”_

_“And will you provide us information voluntarily?”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

 

Did she trust him too easily?

 

_“Do you know what happens to soldiers who betray me, Mr. Roman?”_

_“Surely, nothing good.”_

_“Then you have been informed.”_

_“By the airbender, yes.”_

 

Did she see something familiar in him?

 

_“Hmm....” she flipped through the pages, giving a blink. “These are serious charges.”_

_“They are.”_

_“Do you believe in redemption, Mr. Roman?”_

_He paused at this, “No.”_

 

Something she was unprepared for?

 

_She crossed her arms, “Then what do you believe in?”_

_“....I believe in justice.”_

 

What went amiss?

 “I’m unclear on how it happened,” Beifong suddenly announced after a moment of silence. She crossed her arms and tucked her heels against the bottom of her thighs to make her knees pop up, “What could have we done differently...? That blasted Summers.”

"Beifong--I really think you need to address the source of the problem isn't Sky any longer," Tenzin snapped his attention back, "Since the beginning you were relentless of having Sky out of prison--I feel like it's not even the idea of Sky that's bothering you but you're using _her_ as your way of letting out an anger you haven't been able to let out..." The nomad narrowed his eyes, "What is that you hold against her so vehemently? To the point that you nearly poisoned and ruined a close relationship with an officer who at first, was merely doing his job until he actually formed a friendship-"

“Roman’s duty to watch Sky Summers was not an opportunity for him to develop any source of social interaction; she’s a criminal at the end of the day,” Beifong rebutted harshly, keeping her eyes locked to the view behind Pema’s head. “I expected better from him; he should have known which waters to not tread but what does he do? He decides to aid Summers because _you_ requested it, Tenzin and if you want me to be honest, she should have stayed locked up like the criminal that she is.”

"A criminal she wasn't even proven of?" Tenzin snapped the reins with one hand, facing Beifong with a steady expression, "I had known Sky for a few years before hand, when she had trouble at home. She had a talent that was robbed away from her after making a bad decision--"  at that Tenzin stopped, suddenly looking at Lin at a clearer angle, "This isn't about Sky--this is about Suyin, isn't it?"

“That’s none of your damn business, Tenzin,” she swiftly snapped, and glowered at him with a turn of her head. “The minute you dumped me was the moment you were no longer part of my personal life. Is that clear?”

"Lin--Sky is not a punching bag to which you can inflict your rage onto! If you had a problem with your sister or me--you should have out right talked to us rather than pent it to yourself!"

“The conflict between my sister and myself is something I don’t intend to share with you,” she growled briefly, looking away to shut her eyes. “So I suggest you keep flying this bison, or so help me I will launch myself out of the basket and take shelter in the nearest village I am forsaken to.”

At that note Tenzin hushed his opposition against Beifong, facing back to the endless clouds with a soft huff, snapping at Oggi's reins to ascend through the wisps. The remainder of the travel took place in silence, none of the benders having a word to offer to one another. It was clear they were too exhausted to speak, much less argue about matters that should have remained in the past. It seemed no matter who it was--there was always something unearthing the things they wished to have left behind. Tenzin hummed softly, the restraints loosening as Oggi seemed to have located a safe destination to land on.

Growing closer, Tenzin’s voice softened, "Lin.....I know our relationship didn't turn out for the best and I understand how it led up to it wasn't any better. We both weren't happy......but our relationship ending didn't mean that I didn't stop caring about you.” She said nothing, so he continued, “You are family, Lin. I am always worried when you had your own reckless mission within Police Headquarters and I worked so valiantly to make sure order was held to the city. I hope you feel the same way...I wouldn't want you to shoulder the world by yourself."

“It’s too late for that, Tenzin,” Beifong mumbled out sharply, shared with a swift glance before averting her attention away again. “…But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“It will always remain,” he regarded. The peace among the skies surrounded the basket of the flying bison, and soon after the children stirred enough to bring Pema awake. The rowdiness ensued, but unusually Beifong stayed quiet and patient as the children occasionally decided to douse the air with sudden bursts. Her grey eyes remained upon the horizon where Republic City lay in the far distance…secretly hoping that Roman was not holding a toxic world of his own.

 “I just hope they’re alright,” she whispered to herself.

But perhaps...he was always holding onto one this entire time.


	29. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will consist of both Geo and Sky’s POV mixed together. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

 

**It is my absolute pleasure to announce the end of this strange yet fulfilling story of Legend of Korra. Also an enormous thanks to RoadtoDusk, who has been the first co-creator I have ever had the pleasure to ACTUALLY finish a fic with. She’s set the bar high, and has taught me so much to learn from, I’m truly honored to have worked with her through this whole, fantastic catastrophe. Definitely check out the rest of her works, I promise you won’t regret it. <3 Thanks, kid.**  
  
**Although we did not take you through Korra’s eyes and experiences as maybe you had expected, but hopefully this tale of two unfit people in a challenging world has given you something to behold, something to hold onto, and something to read repeatedly if you ever wish to come back to it.**  
  
**We would like to thank you readers for sticking through it, for those who were interested and caring, given us kudos and supported us in finishing this fic. It’s helped us explore new themes and characters, and we truly enjoyed sharing them with you. And perhaps, this fic has given you something unique, or maybe it has reminded you of important values of self; we all face our inner demons in different ways, and all of us react differently to them. Sky and Geo are no exceptions, and neither are we as their creators.**  
  
**A lot of personal implications and insertions of our insecurities and inner battles have gone into this story, but know that truly, you have a way to defeat them. Whether it has been neglection, abuse, or any form of manipulation (from the past, or the present), know you can always fight it, and there are people out there wanting to help you conquer it. You are important, and you deserve to live happily. No one has the right to take it away from you.**  
  
**You choose your own fate, your own goals, wants and needs, and you should never forget that.**  
  
**Yours Truly,**  
  
**-KeyBearer**

 

 

*****************************************

 

 

It was surreal to be here. To be in this place, to be kneeling behind a mound with a fugitive and an Equalist. It was surreal to be both at the same time, and yet somehow, Geo Roman was fine with it.

Should he be?

He was fine feeling this way because perhaps he truly was this all along. He was a lost boy in a big world, had to grow up quicker than most; he had no childhood to daydream about, nor a future to depend on. His actions were in the now and present, and somehow….he felt tranquil about these unfortunate circumstances. What was left when you had nothing to start with? When you destroyed everything in your wake, crumbled the very walls you’ve sustained for years?

What was left when you left nothing but shambles of debris behind you because you truly didn’t deserve any of it? When you were the cause of all your misfortunes?

Who could you really blame, but yourself?

“Is it that building?”

But there was one last block to chip off at the base of your existence.

“It’s the only other thing out here.”

And Geo Roman believed it was time to rid of it entirely.

“The sarcasm isn’t appreciated.”

The unmasked, peculiar trio had reached the end of the guiding tracks, the remainder of the tunnel having to be continued on foot. Slamming through an old, bordered up doorway, a brisk gale sent shivers up Geo’s spine when the bright light of the outside peered through, as if exposing every intention his mind had. The Equalists were now occupying the military bases far into the mountains, this one of the main sources of where all the aircrafts had been launching from. A good amount of the radicals were on the prowl with the next launch of aircraft ready to depart, and Geo knew they had to make a move soon to prevent their deployment.

Geo gave a quick scan about, knowing their disguises would give them cover from being discovered, but the only concern was to not make a scene. Knowing their luck, that wasn’t likely to go as planned. If Jagur was here (and he better be for Brent’s sake), he was being careful not be caught so easily with so much patrol about. He knew what was at stake, but did he have a clue that Geo was right on his tail?

“So how do guys want to approach this…?” Sky addressed, looking to the two men.

“Stealthy, without making a scene,” Geo pointed out, giving Brent a tense stare.

The man complied with his own, but paid back attention to the base, “Jagur is most likely aiding in the operations; at least, that’s what I overheard him say to Castiel before we separated. As to where, I wouldn’t have a clue until we’re actually inside.”

“I can see if there’s any trace remnants that’ll lead us to him when we’re close…” Sky added to the discussion, “Brent can help us navigate through and avoid seeming out of place.” She rubbed her chin, carefully thinking of her next choice of words, “Once we find him…we just have to hit hard and fast or else we’re going to be surrounded by a lot of Equalists.”

“We won’t have a choice, you see those?” Geo pointed to the preparing aircrafts, “They’re fueling them to take airship into the city’s skies.”

“You want to stop them, are you fucking insane?” Brent shot a glare, but Geo remained stone in his pose, giving no falter in his nod.

“Yes, I do.” Geo added next.

“We already have an objective, why are you making this complicated, Roman?” Brent fastened his hold onto the earthbender.

He repaid the stare, “Whatever agenda Jagur is having with the Equalists, I will not stand by anymore; we will disrupt whatever he has planned, and take him down. Favoring an order but...I’ll adjust.”

“I don't think I want to know what you meant by favoring an order." Sky drew to the edge of the hill side, overviewing the layout of the warehouse, "If we're going to take out the air crafts as well, we're going to have to strike now." Sky turned her attention to Brent, narrowing her eyes, "How long does it take for those ships to get fueled up and ready to go?"

“A good hour or-“ The trio shot a stare over, seeing the metal sheet of the hanger completely yanked up, and the stationed Equalists motioning their arms over to the rolling aircrafts ready to launch, “-...or now, they’re ready to go now.”

“Then we don’t have time to waste,” Geo bolted up, dropping his mask to the side, “Sky, help me block the runway, before any of them make it out.”

“What about him?” Sky thumbed to the standing Equalist. Geo gave a glance, but upon his inspection of Brent, he felt sick to his stomach; the matter of events that replayed in his head were rapid and blurry, almost spinning in a toxin he was too sick to drink from. The trouble he took to get here, in a place like Republic City could not have been achieved if it wasn’t for Brent’s help….

But even so-

“Geo…everything’s that’s happened,” Brent began. His clear eyes merely stared at Geo, but whether it was a plea or a firm confrontation, Roman couldn’t distinguish it.

“You’ve made your decision, and I have made mine,” Geo spoke rapidly, and clutched the Equalist glove he had equipped himself with, “Let him go, he’s done. Now, Summers.” He tossed the mechanism to Brent’s feet and looked away. Sky’s quick glance to Brent was followed with the Equalist standing in tow, observing the equipment he had thrown to him. He opened his mouth to say something, and a tense hold strung the very air they occupied. Brent’s bright eyes examined Geo’s cold ones, but after a moment, they concluded they had nothing to share, and this was indeed when they would part ways. A second after, Geo sprinted for the task ahead, Sky propelling beside him after a brief sway of her heels. They skidded down the terrain, and it wasn’t long until their feet hit the man-made, concrete floor.

The engines of the aircrafts cranked and roared to life, four beginning to roll towards their direction. Sky slammed her feet upon the floor with vigor intensity, Geo swerving to dash past her. The ground rippled and cracked underneath and she swung her arms upwards in a swaying motion, the earth rolling like a ferocious shore towards the ending line of the runways. The aircrafts attempted to cross the hurdle, but Geo planted himself center of the dashed lines, and snapped his fists forward with a foot. Rock pillars rammed to break the wheels of the machines, and the pilots jerked in their cockpits from the harsh slam. Before they could eject themselves from the seats voluntarily, Geo took a leap, and struck both of his fists down between his bent knees, and rocketed two more pillars from the bottom of the seats. The Equalists flew out of the planes, and landed onto the ground with a harsh thud.

 “Well, we surely made an entrance,” Sky teased as she stepped beside Geo, hands curling into fists. Her expression faltered as she looked back towards the growing Equalists and machines that began rolling onto the hanger field, “No turning back now.”

“Didn’t plan to,” Geo curtly replied, and the couple took a sprint, heading straight to the arched structure. More planes were instructed to take flight, but Sky and Geo were already ahead; a massive boulder cut a wing clean from Sky’s throw, and Geo lurched another damaging pillar to the nose of the escaping two that attempted to flee to the grassland. Machinery split and screamed, and sparks emitted from the damaged engines that could no longer carry the fight to the city.

The airstrip became a massive landfill full of disembodied planes scattered across the concrete and grass. Bodies groaned and collected under piles of rubble and torn up earth, attempting to hide themselves from the furious earthbenders strikes. It was a matter of time before ten planes were downed by the duo, increasingly igniting the change to three mechatanks for the Equalists to resort to. Sky hadn’t hindered in her movements, her arms viciously launching forward heavy boulders off throwing the giant tanks. In a single mindsight, Geo had switched places and launched a heavy punch to the ground, several pillars launching upwards in waves to fully knock over the three mechatanks that managed to come yards away from them.

“All right, that takes care of the threat of these guys launching towards the city.” Sky acknowledged, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. After scanning the field for any other obstacles, she straightened slightly, “Now then—”

“If it isn’t the reunion we’ve all been waiting for?” The hair on Sky’s neck rose and she spun in place, catching sight of last mechatanks pouring out of the hanger. Two familiar tanks took the lead, but the third that rolled up in between the two was crafted differently: it was larger and highly advanced in its design, the way the metal glimmered—no—it wasn’t metal.

“Platinum…?” Sky cursed, backing closer to Geo’s side, “Course this wasn’t going to be easy.”

“Who said it was going to be?” Geo’s eyes glimmered darkly, feeling the iron along his forearm pulsing and readied for combat. His eyes locked onto the heavier set tank, and he didn’t need to have the helmet pushed back to clearly see who it was within the confined, golden-lit cockpit.

“Roman, my boy, didn’t think you would show up here,” Hugh’s called out from the microphone feed inside the left machine. “And you brought your Summers with you, how awfully selfish you are.”

“I’m here to kill Jagur, stay out of this,” Geo curtly replied, keeping his stance stone. A rapid glance, Geo could point out the second man on the right hand side, and his eyes hardened to see it was the tattooed officer from before, fully functional and alert; Kai’s darkened expression rang of his manipulated torture, and was sealed onto Geo for further instruction. Just like in the catacombs.

“Do you think killing me will resolve all of this, Roman?” the bigger tank announced coldly, the seated Jagur tilting his head to observe Geo from an upward angle. “That it will resolve your demons, the darkest parts of your mind? You’re sadly mistaken.”

“I will put an end to you, and to the reign you have over everyone you have affected!” Geo exclaimed boldly, exhaling sharply. “You have no place in anyone’s life, nor in Kai’s, and especially not in mine.”

Jagur chuckled deeply at this, his head slightly tilted back for emphasis, “The moment you accepted me into your life is the moment you stepped into the underground under my thumb. You knew what you were getting yourself into; even in death, you’ll remember my face, Roman. That is the pact you saw, the pact you will honor until your last breath!”

At his tone, Geo flinched in place, and he clenched his jaw to command his running skin to stone out; the darkness that was inside his mind fluttered out in sharp pulses, attempting to coil him in, to keep him sheltered in the dark void he was so accustomed to being in. He fought the feeling violently, and he exhaled slowly with closed eyes to remove all instruction that he grew up with under Jagur’s care.

Jagur was not the man he wanted to be.

 “Face it, Roman, you were a lost boy then, and you’re a lost boy now!” Jagur exclaimed, and the robot he was in took a step forward, claiming the space between the two offenders. “No amount of redemption can fix you, and certainly no life will accept you-“ he continued-

“Geo.” His hand jerked slightly in movement, and when he opened his eyes, he observed the palm and digits that tangled with his. Without fear, without conviction or judgement….

He lifted his gaze, and across the tiny space he felt suffocated it, all tension expelled at seeing her face. Her bright eyes gleamed with boldness, and her once firm lips shifted upwards in reassurance. Her forearm beat, and she squeezed Geo’s hand with such force, he wondered if this is what it felt like to breathe for the first time.

And it was…he was breathing, and he was here, facing something he had been running away for so long, running away from a past Roman who didn’t know any better. She knew all that, and she remained by his side, despite everything that had happened, after everything he did to her. She was…..

“It doesn’t matter,” Geo muttered, and he clasped his hand tightly with Sky’s, seeing her eyes determinedly narrow, and her head give a small nod. “None of it matters anymore.”

“Roman, do you honestly think-“ Jagur’s voice was silenced when Geo cut his eyes across, and glowered into the protective glass the madman kept himself confided in. “You must be joking- I live in your mind, you cannot get rid of me!”

“Let’s erase you from existence then!” the duo parted, and with a swipe of his arm, Geo lurched a rock formation from the ground, and made it thrash against the leg of the bulky mechatank. A cloud of smoke expelled, but the machine remained secure. Jagur laughed at the attempt, and suddenly all three burst out their arms for combat, palms igniting of the massive current coursing through their bodies.

“Summers, get Hughs,” Geo ordered sharply.

Sky cracked her knuckles, steeling her stance in the direction of Hughs, narrowing her eyes, “Fine by me.”

“Oh, coming to play now?” Jagur noted, his sneer malicious from behind the tinted windows, “I’m sure Hughs will enjoy crushing the last thing that’s holding you here.”

“Tch,” Sky slid her feet across the ground, initiating the first block against a metal wire that came in their direction. Inhaling carefully, she caught towards Geo’s gaze and firmly nodded, “Get going!” With her focus upon the rock foundation in front of her, she swung and planted her feet against the wall, knocking it directly towards Hughs’ machine. Inciting the older’s man attention upon herself, it was only solidified when she stood cockily, fanning her hands towards herself.  Hughs rammed his robotic hand forward, and out a cable of electric current latched onto the ground, missing her as she dodged to the side. Geo swept his arm upwards, and a blocking pillar ejected to thrash between Jagur and Hughs, preventing any interference of the mind-controller.

“How futile it is for you to be playing hero, Miss Summers.” Hughs’ machine roared forward, Sky’s skittering steps keeping her on edge towards the daunting-sized engine. She slammed her feet forward, supports of earth rocking toward the old man’s direction. Hughs worked around the wave, a metal wire flaring out towards her. She stepped back, hurling a stone column to catch the metal wire in place, gritting her teeth when Hughs merely crushed the obstacle in pieces.

The other arm of the mechatank whirled and shot onward, slamming the ground with a strong shockwave. Sky elevated herself upon a stone foundation and leapt off, avoiding the passing surge of electricity from touching her. She quickly touched down to throw a wall up for herself, another metal wire having shot at her direction. Pressing her back against the stone wall, she peered over to catch Geo’s hefty figure darting away from not alone Kai’s attacks but Jagur as well. She clicked her teeth, immediately darting when she sensed the large machine headed straight for her. It swung an arm to destroy the wall, Sky having rolled away not a moment too soon.

Knowing she was at a disadvantage in the wide-open space, she sprinted towards the inside of the hanger, hurling a boulder at Hughs to keep the attention on her. She burst through the opened space, her eyes scanning hastily at the abandon Equalists aircrafts, the stairsteps still lingering and scattered near (suggesting the remaining Equalists ran for their lives). Electricity gave way in short bursts and Sky managed to leap away from a whirling cord that darted past her, ducking down underneath a docked aircraft and pressed her back against it, attempting to collect her breath and next course of action. The hanger was still loaded with heavy machinery and concepts of planes that the Equalists were hoping to create merely hanging on the next level above. Chains littered around the area, probably to lower the machinery in development safely to the ground.

“Do you truly believe that you can avoid this fate that has been set for you?” Hughs called out, Sky rolling her eyes and returning her attention towards the opened space of the hangers, finding the mechatank slowly advancing, skimming around for her whereabouts.  It seemed Hughs was rearing to go after she left him buried in the catacombs. She inhaled carefully, sliding a hand along the body of the aircraft as she sneaked herself for a better opening.

“You know, I never took you to be a psyche Hughs,” Sky retorted loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the room, “You seem to know a lot about a future that hasn’t even come to pass!” The mechatank turned, an arm shooting out to knock back a plane entirely. Sky ran from her hiding spot into the opening, lurching forth powerful throws, heavy stones wrenching and hurling towards the back of the machinery, visibly rocking and taking damage.  The contraption whirled and rolled back as Sky launched sharp projectiles towards the glass, the boulders merely shattered against the metal bars that shielded the Equalist from damage. The mechatank swung its arms up to block the barrage that headed his way, knowing sooner or later she was going to break through.

“What’s meant to be will always find a way, and yours will be in an early grave!” The machine rolled forward, backing her towards the closest wall, her eyes darting back between the two. She punched her fist forward, a pillar slamming into the chest of the tank, knocking it off balance. The machine swung its arms and slammed the wires into the ground, digging out chunks of earth. With the arms holding two large stones, Hugh’s launched one in her direction, the young woman ducking to avoid the plane next to her getting smashed into pieces from the force. The wire snapped back and she whirled away only to be hit by the next boulder that slammed against her chest, knocking her into the air.

“ARGH!” The wall behind her dented from the impact, Sky dropping to the floor with a groan, curling her body and hissing fire. Her vision blurred and shook, the noises distorting and meshing in awful ways, the sound of sparks and gears slowing. It wasn’t till she heard metal chains chiming against one another that she focused her attention. Looking upwards, she found the prototypes hanging clearly above her, shaking violently from the heavy fighting that was taking place in here. She blinked wearily, following the closest chain down to find it was hooked against the wall, held in place until it was ready to bring the machine down.

The gears and sparks of the world around her suddenly clicked back into place when she pressed her body against the floor, avoiding a piece of a wing being torn off a plane. She reeled her attention back, finding a metal wiring returning to the mechatank; Hughs's attempt to pierce her body remained undeterred as the mechatank trolled to her direction with pincers widening and releasing a electric boa. Her eyes widened, forcibly throwing her arm over herself to shield against the band.

“You think you can escape the fate that was written for you, Sky Summers?” Hughs demanded. The mechatank rolled to a stop and raised a mechanical arm. It slammed down upon the rock barrier repeatedly, shattering it with a forceful punch. When the mechanical arm withdrew, it was met with an empty section and a single hole burrowed into the ground. Whirling the machine in place, Hughs’s attentive scan was met with no sign for where the girl could have disappeared to-

“What the hel-“ until the conveyor belt holding his machine snapped underneath him, the machine lopsiding against the wall to the floor; Hughs hit against the glass shield protecting him. He hissed, pulling at his belts when suddenly metal bars fell upon the mechatank, crushing at the center of the machine and pinning his legs inside. The machinery inside sparked and electrocuted, a threat that a fire was soon to break lose.

The glass shield managed to pop open and Hughs reached forward to escape from the containment he was imprisoned in. He stopped when he found a pair of feet stop in front of him, Sky holding a metal chain wrapped around her wrist. She glared down towards him, squatting down to meet his gaze.

“You think…you’re any better than us?” Hughs hissed, Sky merely quirking her lips and playing with the ends of the chain. “That you can change what you really are?”

“I make my own fate, Hughs, and someone like you can’t persuade me otherwise.” Sky tugged the metal chain down, wrapping it around his wrist tightly, leaning her face down towards him, “But I’ll let fate decide whether you live or die.” She clicked her fingers against the chain, rattling his attention to follow it upwards. A stone disk impended against the wall of the level above, the prototype aircraft hanging dangerously above him by mere wires and chains. A part of the wing was severed off, now Hughs making the connection that Miss Summers had broke the model to crash against his machine, leaving him very little options to choose from as he heard a spark and smoke appear from beside.

"Fate has a funny way of showing up. This is not the end!" Hughs shouted, Sky choosing to ignore his words and continued to create distance between the two. She only heard his aggravated grunts and the rattling of the chain clinking while she grew farther away. She only stopped when the sudden structure and model above came crashing down to the floor below, the mechatank exploding from the fall.

“Too bad it ended poorly for you.”

 

Yet Geo himself was battling with his own controlled fate-

 

“You fucking bastard-“ Jagur commented, and motioned his mechatank to the side, regaining his footing, “End him, boy!” Kai lurched his robot headfirst at the command, steering the mechatank to Geo’s direction.

Geo backflipped to avoid the crashing palm, seeing the ground indent from the force. He then skidded to the side, the jumping cable latching onto the ground with vigor, missing his foot by a mere distance. Geo wasted no time, and slashed open the iron curved around his arm. With a swift swipe, he made a hidden blade, and rammed it across the cable’s exterior. There the wires protruded, and the current in the arm was immediately extinguished.

“I will decorate the ground with your remains, Roman!” Geo swept an arm upwards, guarding his front with a diagonal form of rock. The cable that lurched cut through the center of it, the pointed end almost grappling through his chest from Jagur’s precise aim. The cable retracted, and burst the barrier right open. Geo shield his face, and nearly missed dodging Kai’s ramming mechatank. The machine skidded, both foes now surrounding Geo from the front and back.

“Drop this foolish act,” Jagur announced with annoyance, his one eye glaring past the tinted glass to gaze upon the sole soldier. “No matter how deep you intend to dig my grave, it doesn’t compare to yours!”

“I’m already in the grave, and simply don’t care!” Geo rammed his foot down, jerking a pillar behind him and slammed it against the second, launching cable of Kai’s machine. It knocked the hook off course, and Geo swept his arms backwards to grab the sharp pillar. His fingers dug with intention, and he launched the rock straight across, ramming it against the heavy glass protecting Jagur. His mechatank stuttered, and it rolled back from the heavy hit, leaving Geo a window.

He curved in place, once again dodging the shooting arm, and ducking underneath the armpit of the limb. With his iron clasped in hand, he jet it in an upwards motion, jabbing at the connection between the metals protecting the socket. The entire arm pulsed with one jerk, and the next motion, it was rendered useless when Kai swerved the machine. The working arm attempted to grab him, but Geo was too quick, and instead leapt over it to touch himself on the ground again. He sunk his digits into the dirt, and he picked up the slab of floor like a heavy rug. With a jerk, he swept the rock like an ocean wave, making the mechatank topple over. Geo swiftly leapt over with the aid of a pillar, and he grabbed a good-sized boulder over his head, ready to slam it down against the glass-

It suddenly popped open, and a sharp pain collided against Geo’s arm. The boulder dropped back, and unexpectedly Geo’s body was airborne, hitting the ground harshly from the kick that followed. He rolled onto his back, hissing painfully at the metal handle that was embedded into his shoulder, delivered by Kai himself. The bulky man walked down the broken arm of the tank like a ramp, and he moved his way to pick up the boulder Geo had dropped moments before. Geo slammed his fist down, but Kai anticipated the hit from beneath him, and jabbed his boot on top of Geo’s ankle, spraining it immediately.

“Kai!” Geo ordered, but the younger man was deaf to his words, and lifted the boulder up with a grim intention of crushing it onto him. Kai’s eyes were cold and blank, and gave no emotion as he looked down to observe Geo’s laid body.

“Finish him!” Jagur ordered from behind, but the deed was halted with a leaping figure shot out from the tossed mechatank. An igniting glove filled the scene, and Geo backed up to see Brent had clasped behind Kai’s back.

Kai’s hold on the boulder gave way, Geo swiftly rolling to the side to avoid being crushed. He backed up to give himself strength to stand and remove the impaled metal, watching Kai flail left and right, gripping behind to latch onto Brent’s hood. His curly hair waved to and fro, and the Equalist glove ignited once again, and this time rammed beneath Kai’s jugular. The electric current that ran through the ex-officer’s body was strong, making him cry out painfully of the close contact delivered.

The electric current closed, and Brent stumbled back to find his footing. Kai’s heavy body slumped, and with a step he crashed onto the ground, unconscious of the inflicted attack. Geo gazed up swiftly, watching Brent exhale heavily, and lower his arm to look back at him.

“You alright, Rom-“

“BRENT!” Sky’s voice rang out, and the events that followed were not short of dreadful. The sound of a snapping wire burst out, and the swift, straight movement from behind the man was unavoidable. The metal hooks that spiked out slammed right through flesh and bones, and snaked out through the front of Brent’s chest. The red that popped out splattered across his pale face, and his eyes shut from the delivered blow that he was unaware of. It all happened so fast, none of it registered…but the agonizing view of it left Geo speechless and utterly horrified.

 

_“You can stay with me, Geo. I don’t mind at all.”_

 

He bolted up from the ground, but everything was moving so slow, too slow to get there.

 

_“I mean, everyone could always use a friend.”_

The scene smeared in his view, and all he could focus on was the massive mechatank, and the blond that tossed herself onto the back of the contraption, stabbing the core repeatedly to unstable it. He swept right of Brent’s body, giving a widened look to see he was sleeping so soundly, as if tired of all this mess.

 

_“I don’t know why, Geo…but you get me, you know?”_

His arm gripped onto the iron cable around Kai’s waist, and took a rapid sprint with it trailing behind.

 

_“And for that, I am grateful, no matter what happens.”_

 

The mechatank jerked rapidly, and Sky was tossed off, rolling across the dirt from the rough throw. She backed up with wide eyes, seeing the mechatank rolled right to her, the second arm ready to launch its own equipped, killing contraption.

 

_“So how about it?”_

Geo’s eyes narrowed, and he shot his arm straight ahead, the cable flying at his deadly command. His last wish.

 

_“Welcome to your new home.”_

 

The cable snared right around the arm’s wrist, and with a mighty, hauling pull, Geo yanked the mechatank around, the shooting hook flying and catching the ground a yard away from Sky. The large machine spun in place, and Geo skid a foot to strike a ramp against the conveyer belts beneath the legs. It toppled it sideways successfully, and the man inside the cockpit shook uncomfortably in the tight space he sealed himself in. In a matter of two seconds, the glass cracked, and Jagur stared up at the plunging pillar Geo conjured up, and was repeatedly slamming to get it open. And it opened with a vicious snap, shards shooting out, and encasing the man’s vision. Yet, his eye stared up at the reddened solider, the man he tried too hard to control, to morph into his own because let’s face it, who else would run such an underground system like he did.

No one was smart like he was.

Fast as he was.

Determined as he was.

Geo Roman was not an ordinary man, he was an army that no one wanted to have because at the end of the day, wars change tide. That’s how it naturally was; enemies were constant and morphed from relationships that tried to work, that tried to flourish to accomplish great things. And that was the thing with Roman, as Jagur now realized as he stared at the raised pillar, and the red eyes Geo fully surrendered to him:

Geo Roman was a deadly massacre, a mistake every general could make when trying to win the last battle.

Geo Roman was a plague, the very seed of all bad things that happen in life.

Geo Roman was a threat to be reckoned with if you got in his way.

And Geo Roman was going to kill you with every ounce of power he harbored in his raging body.

“You’re a solider, and nothing mo-“ Jagur didn’t get to finish, and the pain that exploded along his survival was of such heavy torment, he couldn’t speak anymore- ram. Ram. RAM.

RAM.

RAM.

RAM.

He could feel the crushed bone, and the fragments that developed with each other. Harder he hit, the massive force in his arms doubling in effort, and how he stared at the broken eye of the man who murdered him long ago. No longer was it an eye, but a crushed, watery organ, the red all too flowing like spilled wine at a party a drunken bastard was no longer invited into. But Geo didn’t stop; he kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking in the sight.

The limbs bundled into a lump of flesh, and it was easier to strike as he struck continuously, his tears rushing down his face at an attempt to make him feel better. But it wasn’t, and he continued, and continued-

It was getting everywhere, the spilling of organs and blood was spewing like fireworks, and coated Geo’s face with specks of so many colors, he felt he was going to bathe in it. And no matter how much he bathed or showered, it was never going to come off; not today, nor tomorrow, or the next year, the next decade, not even in the foot of his own grave.

RAM.

RAM.

RAM.

RAM.

RAM.

 

“You motherfucker!” He was unrecognizable.

 

RAM.

RAM.

RAM.

 

“It was all you!” He dehumanized him.

 

RAM.

 

“ALL YOU!” And without shame.

 

RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM RAM.

…………….

RAM.

…………………….

Ram.

………………………………..

Ram.

………………………………………….

……………………..

…………..

……..

“Geo.”

…

“Geo. Let go.” The air buzzed loudly, and he could no longer hear anything.

“Geo…it’s going to be okay.”

His eyes were widened more than they had ever been allowed, glazed and brimmed with such fierce emotion, he thought he was going to suffocate. The ground was going to swallow him up, but instead, he let go of the weight of the rock log he had held, and felt the floor jerk from the movement. His knees tumbled, his fingers clutching the mound of dirt-

“Geo-“ He stared at his masterpiece, with tearing eyes…a work of art that took years to complete. Years to plan and conjure. How he waited so long. It hurt…so much to get here….

All of this…hurt so much.

 

Blood...was just running everywhere.

 

It covered his wrist, the thick of his neck, and droplets of tears mixed with the blood that had spattered upon his cheeks fell to the cracked floor beneath him. Sky barely could move from the spot where she had joined him, overlooking the annihilated corpse that used to be Geo’s living nightmare. There was barely anything left….a pool of bones and muscles strangely keeping some humanoid form. She wretched her gaze away, instead focusing upon Geo and his still position, wondering—what was he thinking. What burdened he thought he would have been freed of. She hoped—this is what he wanted.

Swallowing her fears away, she knelt beside, carefully catching his glassy-gaze and reaching carefully to brush his shoulder, “Geo, it’s over.”

“He….did so much damage, S-Sky,” he managed to hoarsely whisper, his shoulders shaking of the trembling core of his body. “He did so much to me….”

"It's over..." She repeated softly, drawing closer to hug his neck, squeezing reassuringly, "It's over Geo, he's gone." He shut his eyes, but he too repaid the squeeze, holding onto her arm for reassurance, not once looking back to the damaged body he ended so savagely. She felt warm, yet such a welcoming gesture had to be short-lived.

It was a moment before the two stood between Kai and the lifeless Brent, Geo’s eyes scanning wearily between the two, “…I think it’s best if I leave Kai here with you.”

"Should we bury Brent then?" Sky knelt, working to handcuff Kai in place for the moment the man would wake up. It wouldn't have pretty if she was by herself to deal with him, "I think...it's best to handle that now..."

“No….not here. Not….” He exhaled shakily, “….He didn’t have to do that, after all that I said to him. That was the last thing I said to him, and he still came to aid me.”

Sky remained silent for a moment, overlooking the body carefully with a regretful frown. She hadn't imagined the man would come to the bender's aid, especially after what happened. Yet...it seemed his regrets for betraying his friend overcome the bitter ties they had left one another. Sky rubbed her arm slowly, sighing, "Maybe it was his way...to try and fix his mistakes." She looked carefully over to him, quirking her lips.

“….I’m going to be honest, I don’t think I deserve it, not after all I did,” Geo sighed, and let the silence settle between the two. The cold breeze fluttered along his hair, and let it collide against his warm, fresh tears gliding down his face. It felt…different. “But…I think I would disgrace his memory if I continued to think this way. I need to….stop thinking this way.”

Sky slowly nodded, hugging her arms close to her chest as the cool breeze sent a shiver along her spine. She brushed the corners of her eyes, a visible breath escaping her lips. "I think....he would want you to keep moving forward. To find your second chance from this all.”

“…I think so too.” Geo turned to look at her, and when he did, a fresh wave of emotions grappled him, and he couldn’t help but let new rivers flow, coating his cheeks. He swiped them off briefly, and inhaled steadily to gather his words, “I need to find my second chance, away from here. I need to…leave Republic City. I need to leave all of this behind.”

She shut her eyes, pressing her lips together with her head tilted to the ground. How long…..did she really expect for him to stay. She knew he wanted to be alone. He needed to be to fix what he needed rebuilt. She pressed her fist to her lips and lifted her gaze up, trying to hide the crack that was threatening to grow in her chest. Exhaling heavily, she rested her hands upon her hips, quirking a side smile.

“Do what you have to do, Geo.” Sky began, “Because in the end I know you have to be the one that does it. I want you to have your second chance on your own terms. I’ll always be your friend…no matter what-“

How Geo sighed of her façade of an expression, and how he hated how he could distinguish it. He pressed forward, and his arms tightly banded around Sky’s waist, bringing her right into him. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent of dried flowers, having forgotten the red stains coating his arms and palms. He embraced his painted digits into her fabrics and skin, and how he held her so close….

“Thank you, Sky. You gave me my second chance, and you don’t know how much that means to me,” Geo sniffed, squeezing tighter, “We’ll see each other again, someday. When this is better, when _I’m_ better.”

Surprised by the sudden hug, she couldn't stop the tears that began leaking from the corner of her eyes. She shut them, embracing him tightly in the hug, finding how strange and warm it felt. “I know..." She exhaled painfully, offering a last teasing smile, "Just don't wait too long to see me when I’m starting to get gray strands in my hair."

“I’ll try my best then,” Geo scoffed quietly, and parted back to gaze at her properly. He tucked her spiked bangs back, giving a small smile, “Maybe you’ll have this hair situation figured out by then.” She rolled her eyes swiftly at this, and his heart lifted from her remained, teasing nature. He stepped back, and with a bend Geo cut off the cable from his former friend’s front, and scooped him up from the ground. He frowned at the still, sleeping expression on his face, and accepted there was nothing else to do for him.

“See you later, Summers,” Geo tilted his head a bit, watching Sky’s body adjust in place of his mention. Then, he faced forward, and took a walk ahead, holding his firm grip onto Brent as he strode up the mountain side, away from view.

…..

….

….

It was......suddenly strange....how quiet everything became after he left.

She hadn't noticed she had stopped breathing for a moment, scratching along her cheeks, her eyes heavy and tired scanning the remnants of the war-torn airstrip. There was nothing left here but old scars and memories, dangerous equipment that was a testament to those that sought to create a change in this city. Her feet had began to move on their own as she found herself drawn to the hanger, dragging the mecha that still contained the savaged body of Jagur. Leaving it in the center of the hanger, she found herself walking towards the fire that still lingered at the end of the room. She had found a half filled gallon of gasoline lying beside a plane, lingering and spilling the oil along the walls carefully.

 

_"Dad...they were still in there. All those people."_

She had hated fire for what it was--a path of destruction that left nothing in its wake. Fire took everything from her in the first place and fire was what consumed her soul. She knocked the cap and tossed the empty bucket to the side, striding towards the burning pile to wretch out a flaming object, ignoring the burn she was developing on her callused hand.

 

_"I know. It wasn't your fault Skylar, there was nothing you could do."_

This time, there was something she could do. And this past of hers was going to do everything it had inflicted on her and punish those that truly deserved it. Sky hurled the burning object to the oil lined walls, alighting the entire line ablaze. She hurled an arm over her face, quick to hurry escape out of the inferno she began to craft. Coughing hoarsely when she lingered out, she returned to drag Kai's body away from the area, hoping the smoke would alarm someone of their location. And soon, it did, a familiar team she had grown accustomed to be around ran to her location, arms frantically waving to grab her attention as she sat by the sleeping Kai.

 

_"So when will we find our justice for mom, dad?!"_

_"......You have to make it yourself."_

 

 

There were some things that were better left to burn.

 

Better to forget.

 

And better to move forward from.

 

 

 

END.


End file.
